


Abyssus Abyssum invocat

by Hybriseia



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: A Jedi fallen from grace, Aftermath of the Sacking of Coruscant, Campaign of Revenge, F/M, Jedi Philosophy vs. Sith Philosophies
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 115,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybriseia/pseuds/Hybriseia
Summary: 3644 VSY: Knapp zehn Jahre sind seit der Plünderung Coruscants und der Zerstörung des Jedi-Tempels vergangen. Der Orden hat sich auf seine Heimatwelt Tython zurückgezogen, wo der Hohe Rat die Ausbildung einer neuen Jedi-Generation überwacht und ansonsten bemüht ist, den Frieden zwischen der Republik und dem Sith-Imperium zu wahren, der brüchiger denn je ist. Doch nicht jeder anwesender Jedi ist damals im Tempel gestorben, und so durchstreift eine Überlebende die Galaxis mit nur einem Ziel: Rache.Doch wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehen, dass er dabei nicht selbst zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wer zu lange in den Abgrund blickt, in den blickt der Abgrund zurück.





	1. Aussaat und Ernte

„Und dann haben Mr. Schnuffel und ich Mummy beim Keksebacken geholfen“, plapperte das kleine Mädchen weiter. Mit stolzer Miene präsentierte sie ihrem Vater einen der kleinen Plastikteller, der zu dem quietschbunten Puppenservice gehörte und auf dem die besagten Kekse lagen.

„Hmm, die sehen wirklich unwiderstehlich aus. Darf ich?“

„Du musst erst Mr. Schnuffel fragen, ob er auch einverstanden ist“, erwiderte die Kleine. Ihre Miene war übertrieben feierlich, eine amüsante Nachahmung des Ernstes von Erwachsenen.

Moff Graver wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit seiner Frau, die leise lächelte. Sie saß neben ihnen auf dem großen Sofa, dessen Kissen und Polster aus schwerem, sündhaft teurem Brokat waren, und hatte die langen, schlanken Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Sie war nebenbei einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen – dem Durchblättern eines holographischen Modekatalogs – nachgegangen und hatte das Pad nun beiseitegelegt. Der Moff gestattete sich einen Moment, in dem er in ihrem Anblick schwelgte. Sie war wie alles hier eine Folge seiner tapferen Taten im vergangenen Krieg. Sein ehrenvoller Titel, sein luxuriöser Amtssitz, seine schlagfähige Flotte, seine blutjunge, bildschöne Frau mit nobelster Abstammung aus dem imperialen Adel – alles eine Folge seiner Verdienste in den Schlachten von Utapau, Agamar, Ord Ibanna und natürlich der Plünderung Coruscants, der großen Ruhmesstunde des Imperiums. Jahrzehnte hatte er gekämpft, Jahrzehnte hatte er nach oben gebuckelt und nach unten getreten, um jene Position zu erlangen, die er jetzt innehielt. Er sah es nicht mehr und nicht weniger als sein gutes Recht an, sich nun dem süßen ruhigen Leben hinzugeben, das er sich Dekade um Dekade verweigert hatte. Und mittlerweile hatte er daran großen Gefallen gefunden. Dementsprechend weich und nachsichtig – so verschieden zu dem harten Soldaten, der er einmal gewesen – war das Lächeln, das er seinem kleinen Töchterchen schenkte, bevor er sich an ihren Stoffhasen wandte. „Erlaubnis erteilt, mir einen Keks zu nehmen, Sir?“

Das kleine Mädchen kicherte beim militärischen Jargon ihres Vaters, der durch den neckenden Tonfall aufgelockert wurde. „Erlaubnis erteilt“, erwiderte sie, ihre helle Stimme so tief und dunkel, wie ihr möglich war.

„Hmm, die sind wirklich lecker …“, sagte er dann, noch während er kaute.

„Aber Daddy, Mummy hat doch gesagt, man darf nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen“, wurde er sofort von seinem Töchterchen gemaßregelt. Zur Strafe wurde ihm der restliche Keks abgenommen.

„Aber Plami, Schätzchen, du kannst doch nicht so mit deinem Vater umgehen“, ermahnte sie ihre Mutter sogleich.

Doch der Moff sprang augenblicklich für sie in die Bresche. „Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht“, konstatierte er schlicht.

„Natürlich. Unter deinem Kommando wurden zwar Tausende von Soldaten ausgebildet, aber dein einziges Kind verziehst du.“ Um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, hatte sie demonstrativ die Augenbrauen erhoben.

Ihr Mann ahmte ihre gestrenge Miene so übertrieben nach, dass seine Tochter hinter vorgehaltener Hand hell kicherte. Seine Frau, aufgrund ihres jungen Alters selbst noch kindlicher, als sie eingestehen würde, konnte den gespielten Ernst nur wenige Augenblicke länger aufrechterhalten, bevor sie widerwillig grinste. Der Moff ergriff währenddessen ihre Hand, um einen sanften Kuss auf deren Rücken zu hauchen. „Hat man bei einem so süßen Spatz nicht das Recht, sie zu verziehen?“

„Unbedingt.“

Die Familie fuhr zusammen. Keiner von ihnen hatte die in Mantel und Kapuze gehüllte Gestalt bemerkt, die im Schatten des Türrahmens stand. Der Moff, als Veteran des letzten Krieges, fand seine Haltung jedoch augenblicklich wieder. „Identifizieren Sie sich! Sofort!“, fuhr er die Person an. Seine Hand fuhr instinktiv an seine Seite, wo er seine Blasterpistole trug. „Rayman“ bellte er in seinen Komlink am Handgelenk, seinen Adjutanten herbeirufend, während er seine Waffe zog.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem, Moff“, erwiderte der ungebetene Gast. Die Stimme verriet, dass es eine Frau sein musste. „Es wird niemand kommen.“

Doch Moff Graver wäre nicht so weit in der imperialen Hierarchie aufgestiegen, wenn er so einfach aus der Fassung zu bringen wäre. Als geübter Schütze, der er war, hob er die Pistole und entsicherte sie mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Daumens. Doch mit einer Bewegung, die zu schnell für seine Augen war, hatte die verhüllte Gestalt den Arm ausgestreckt. Der Moff konnte nur überrumpelt dreinblicken, als ihm eine unsichtbare Kraft die Waffe entriss und geradewegs in die Hand seines Gegenübers fliegen ließ. Ein klammes Gefühl machte sich in Gravers Brust breit, doch er bemeisterte seine aufkommende Furcht, gerade um seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter willen. „Also schön“, sprach er, nachdem er ihre Person eindringlich gemustert hatte. Er nahm eine aufrechte, stolze Haltung ein. „Wer will meinen Tod?“

„Ich will ihn“, antwortete die junge Frau, während sie den Blaster locker in ihren Gürtel steckte.

„Natürlich wollt Ihr ihn“, gab er ältere Mann zurück. Ein verächtlicher Ausdruck kräuselte seine Lippen. „Ihr seid schließlich Attentäter, ein billiger Handlanger, der feige und hinterhältig zuschlägt. Doch wer ist Euer Meister? Ich kann mich nämlich nicht entsinnen, welchen Sith-Lord ich verärgert haben soll.“

Ein leises, sardonisches Lächeln wurde unter ihrer Kapuze sichtbar. „Sie haben mir nicht zugehört. Ich bin es, der Ihren Tod will. Ich allein.“

Die soldatisch harte Miene, die der Moff im Angesicht des bevorstehenden Todes aufgesetzt hatte, wich einem verunsicherten Ausdruck. „Aber … Dann verstehe ich nicht. Was soll ich Euch getan haben, dass Ihr mich töten wollt?“

Da schlug die Frau die Kapuze zurück. Der Moff, der mit allen Anzeichen gerechnet hatte, die für einen Sith so charakteristisch waren, den typisch gelben Augen und den schwärzlichen Adern, wurde von ihrem Anblick enttäuscht. Sie schien so normal wie jeder andere weibliche Angehörige der menschlichen Spezies. „Sie kennen mich nicht mehr, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken, die sie ihm zum Nachdenken gewährt hatte.

„Sollte ich Sie– Euch denn kennen?“, gab der Moff zurück, unsicher, wie er sie nun ansprechen sollte. Nichts an ihr sagte ihm etwas, nicht ihr herzförmiges, blasses Gesicht, nicht ihr rabenschwarzes Haar, das zu einem hohen Knoten zusammengesteckt war, und auch nicht ihre klaren, blauen Augen unter dem langen Pony, die keine Sekunde von ihm wichen. Wieder verzerrte dieses gequälte Grinsen ihre Züge, denen noch etwas Kindliches anhaftete, obwohl er ihr Alter auf ungefähr Mitte Zwanzig schätzte. „Wagt es nicht, meiner –“, bellte er wieder, als sie zu seiner kleinen Tochter hintrat, die seine Frau beschützend auf den Schoß genommen hatte.

„Weißt du, ich kannte auch einmal ein kleines Mädchen, das von seinen Eltern Spatz genannt wurde. Willst du wissen, wer sie war?“, sprach sie mit leiser Stimme, die in der Stille des Salons erschreckend laut erklang, während sie vor dem Kind niederkniete. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr sie fort: „Es war eine Padawan-Schülerin, eine wahrhaft törichte. Sie war schon in jungen Jahren stark in der Macht, ohne es zu wissen, und weil sie so anders und seltsam erschien, fürchteten und mieden die anderen Menschen sie. Und als sie von den Jedi entdeckt und mitgenommen wurde, war ihre eigene Familie froh, sie losgeworden zu sein. Man bildete sie aus, obwohl sie schon zu alt war, um als Jüngling aufgenommen zu werden, und in den folgenden Jahren, unter der Ägide ihrer Meisterin, vervollkommnete sie ihre Fähigkeiten, bis sie überzeugt war, die Prüfungen zum Jedi-Ritter weit vor der Zeit ablegen zu können. Doch sie scheiterte …“ Sie hielt in ihrer Erzählung kurz inne. Ein Ausdruck der Melancholie, der schwermütigen Erinnerung huschte über ihre Miene. „Ihre Meisterin hieß sie daraufhin im Tempel zu bleiben und über ihr Versagen zu meditieren, bevor sie zu den Friedensverhandlungen nach Alderaan aufbrach. Aber sie wurden betrogen, die Schülerin und die Meisterin, die Jedi und die Republik, denn während letztere mit dem Imperium noch um ein Ende des Kriegs verhandelten, überfiel die Sith Coruscant und zerstörte den Tempel, nachdem sie dort eingedrungen und alle Jedi getötet haben, derer sie habhaft wurden. Während des Überfalls, bei dem die Padawan-Schülerin auch anwesend war, erhielt sie von einem Meister die Anweisung, die Jünglinge in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie kämpfte tapfer, tötete zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben – und wurde schmählich besiegt. Sie hatte versagt und der Preis ihres Versagens war der Tod der Jünglinge. Man hatte sie gezwungen, jeden einzelnen Mord mitanzusehen, jeden Streich, jeden Stich, mit denen die Kinder abgeschlachtet wurden. Aber das war nicht ihr Ende – noch nicht. Man hatte herausgefunden, wer ihre Meisterin war, und beschlossen, ihren Tod als Spektakel zu inszenieren.“

Ihr Blick, der die ganze Zeit über auf dem kleinen Mädchen geruht hatte, dessen große, dunkle Augen sie so unschuldig wie verwirrt anstarrten, wanderte bei ihren letzten Worten zurück zu ihrem Vater. Hatte der Moff bisher nicht minder irritiert dreingeblickt, so dämmerte jetzt langsam die Erkenntnis in seinen Zügen herauf. „Nein“, sprach er leise, zu sich gerichtet, als er sie abermals musterte. Das Wiedererkennen erfolgte schließlich in Kombination mit einer Welle klar ersichtlicher Furcht. „Das ist nicht möglich …“

„Unglücklicherweise“, fuhr die junge Frau fort, während sie langsam aus ihrer knienden Position aufstand, den Moff nicht aus den Augen lassend, „hat die Padawan-Schülerin ihre Exekution überlebt und hegt nun das gerechtfertigte Verlangen, für das erlittene Unrecht Vergeltung einzufordern.“ Mit einer Bewegung, so schnell, dass sie für nicht-machtsensitive Personen nur als ein verschwommener Schemen wirkte, hatte sie den Blaster gezückt. Die Mündung zielte unmittelbar auf seine Brust.

„Darius“, stieß seine Ehefrau aus. Ihre Stimme war panisch-schrill und ihre Fingernägel tief in das Kleidchen ihrer Tochter gekrallt, als sie das kleine Mädchen an ihre Brust presste.

Der Moff signalisierte ihr mit einer militärisch knappen Handbewegung, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, dass sie schweigen möge. Er atmete tief durch und nahm dann Haltung an, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. „Ihr habt Recht“, sagte er dann. „Ich erinnere mich an Euch. Ihr wart der Padawan von Meisterin Shan, nicht wahr?“ Dass seine Frage rein rhetorischer Natur war, zeigte das bittere Lächeln, dass seine Züge verdunkelte. Mit langsamen, gesetzten Schritte trat er zu der weiten Glasfront hin, die tagsüber einen weiten Blick über die felsigen Ebenen von Begeren gestattete. Jetzt aber spiegelte sich nur sein Abbild in den dunklen Scheiben wider. „Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass Ihr Rache für das wollt, was damals im Tempel geschehen ist. Dennoch könnt Ihr nicht erwarten, dass ich für meine Taten um Verzeihung biete. Ich war und bin Soldat, und Soldaten befolgen Befehle. Und wenn Ihr mich nun dafür töten wollt, so werde ich nicht um Gnade betteln.“ Er machte eine Pause. Die Stille im Raum wirkte dröhnend, vibrierend. „Aber … wenn Ihr noch nicht vergessen habt, dass Ihr einmal ein Jedi wart, dann bitte ich Euch darum, mich zumindest nicht vor den Augen meiner Familie zu töten.“ Seine dunklen Augen waren fest auf ihre blauen gerichtet. Für einen Moment blitzte ein Ausdruck in ihrer Miene auf, der jede Härte, jeden Hass in ihr verneinte. Der Moff glaubte gar schon erkennen zu können, dass sie den Blaster sinken ließ.

Instinktiv krümmte er sich zusammen, als sie dann aber zweimal den Abzug betätigte. Die Augen zusammengedrückt wartete er auf den Schmerz, der nicht kommen wollte, und so sah er auf. Sein Blick folgte ihrem Arm bis zu der Waffe, die nicht auf ihn, sondern zur Seite gerichtet war. Seine Frau hielt noch immer ihre Tochter in den Armen, der Kopf des kleinen Mädchens ruhte auf der Brust seiner Mutter, deren Körper nach hinten gegen die weichen Polster gesunken war. Beider Augen waren noch geöffnet, starr dreinblickend, während aus den Einschusslöchern an ihren Schläfen der Dampf der Plasmaladungen stieg. „Ich –“, stotterte er, „Ihr –“ Weitere Worte folgen, ohne Zusammenhang gestammelt, hilflose Versuche, das eben Geschehene nachzuvollziehen. Er zitterte, seine Beine knickten ihm mehr als einmal weg, als er zu seiner Familie hinüberstolperte. Wieder murmelte er Worte, die keine Kohärenz besaßen. Seine Stimme, zuvor so beherrscht und autoritär, war leise geworden, heiser, brüchig.

Die junge Frau, die den Blaster unterdessen wieder in den Gürtel gesteckt hatte, verfolgte jene seiner Regungen aufmerksam. Ihre Miene gab nichts zu erkennen, einzig ihre vormals klaren blauen Augen hatten ein fahles Leuchten bekommen. „Warum?“, stieß er schließlich aus, gefolgt von einem gequälten Laut, der sich als Aufschluchzen herausstellte.

„Sie baten mich darum, Sie nicht vor den Augen Ihrer Familie zu töten.“ Sie zuckte lapidar mit den Achseln. Einem sorgsamen Beobachter konnte aber nicht die Anspannung entgegen, die ihren Körper durchzog, und auch nicht den grausamen Ausdruck um ihre Mundwinkel herum, die langsam die Form eines bösen Lächelns annahmen.

Worte konnte nicht beschreiben, wie dieses Lächeln die Seele des Mannes vor ihr brach, und es gab auch keine Worte, die er ihr dafür hätte entgegenschleudern mögen. Es war reiner Instinkt, stumpf und blind, der ihn aufspringen und auf sie zurennen ließ. Es bedurfte nur einer knappen, herrischen Handbewegung, damit ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft von den Füßen riss und gegen die weite Glasfront schmetterte. Das Glas knirschte und splitterte unter dem Aufprall, ohne zu brechen. Stoßweise ein- und ausatmend versuchte Graver, sich vom Boden hochzustemmen. Er hätte es ebenso gut sein lassen können, da die junge Frau, deren Identität er zu spät erkannt hatte, abermals die Hand erhob, und wiederum wurde er, hilflos wie die Puppen seiner kleinen Tochter, in die Höhe gezogen. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment, den Kopf fragend zur Seite geneigt, doch lag nichts Neckendes oder Ironisches darin. „Sie haben wohl geglaubt, dass Sie so einfach davonkommen würden … Dass euch niemand dafür zur Rechenschaft zieht, was ihr in unserem Tempel getan habt, weder der Senat oder die verbliebenen Jedi …“ Ein bitterer, verbitterter Ausdruck verzerrte ihre Miene für einen Moment. „Aber ihr habt euch alle geirrt. Ihr habt uns betrogen und dafür werdet ihr bluten, ihr alle, ihr Imperialen und die Sith, und –“

„Erspart mir Euer selbstgerechtes Geschwätz!“, bellte der Moff. Sein Gesicht war aufgrund des Macht-Griffes, mit dem sie ihn gepackt hatte, rot angelaufen. „Sie hätten dir den Kopf abschlagen sollen, dir dreckigen Jedi-Abschaum, und dich mit ihren Blitzen zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrennen!“

Sein Ausbruch ließ sie zusammenzucken, ließ sie einen Schritt zurücktreten. Als sie aber den Schreck und die plötzliche Erinnerung, die seine Worte in ihr ausgelöst hatten, einen Moment später von sich abschüttelte und mit langsam ruhigen Schritten auf ihn zuging, war das Blau ihrer Iriden noch fahler und gelblicher geworden. „Das ist gut“, wisperte sie, vielleicht zu ihm, vielleicht zu sich selbst. „Oh, das ist gut. Ich hatte nämlich schon Sorge, dass Sie Ihre Taten möglicherweise bereuen könnten, jetzt, da Sie selbst Vater sind. Beziehungsweise“, sie warf einen Blick, der vor falschem Bedauern nur so triefte, auf sein totes Töchterchen hinüber, „waren.“ Wieder entstellte dieses Lächeln, durchfressen von Bosheit, ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Sie sich so gar nicht verändert haben, Eure Exzellenz.“ Zusätzlich zu der korrekten Anrede deutete sie eine Verbeugung an, wie es das imperiale Gesetz als Respektsbekundung für einen Inhaber des Moff-Titels vorsah. „Es würde mir dann nicht halb so viel Freude bereiten, Sie zu töten. Sie wissen ja, wie man sagt: Den Guten Gutes und den Bösen Böses.“

„Und Ihr als Richter darüber, wem was zusteht?“ Gravers Stimme war ruhig geworden und zynisch, bevor er ein Schnauben ausstieß. „Seht Euch selbst an, seht, was aus Euch geworden ist, Violet Spes.“ Es hatte gedauert, bis er ihren unbedeutenden Namen aus den hinteren Winkeln seines Gedächtnis zusammengekratzt hatte, doch jetzt, endlich gefunden, spukte er ihn voller Verachtung heraus. „Was würde nur Großmeisterin Shan sagen, wenn sie sehen könnte, was aus ihrem einstigen Vorzeige-Padawan geworden ist?“

Sie erstarrte kurz, dann trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. „Wagen Sie es nicht, über meine Meisterin zu sprechen!“, schrie sie. Ihre schrille Stimme überschlug sich förmlich, als der letzte Rest ihrer Beherrschung von ihr abfiel.

Der Moff, der sich die gebrochene, blutende Nase hielt, stieß ein abgehaktes, keuchendes Lachen aus. „Ich dachte, es gebe keine Leidenschaft, sondern nur Gelassenheit?“ Seine Verspottung des Jedi-Kodex brachte ihm einen weiteren Tritt ins Gesicht ein.

Keuchend am Boden liegend, speiübel und schwindelig von der Gewalteinwirkung gegen den Kopf, schaffte er es dennoch, ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der voll unbeugsamer Härte und Hass war. Ihr Atem ging nicht minder schwer als seiner, als sie auf ihn niedersah. Dann griff sie in ihren Mantel. Der Moff hatte erwartet, dass sie ihr Lichtschwert zücken würde, stattdessen zog sie langsam ein Jagdmesser aus seiner ledernen Scheide zog. „Heute ernten Sie, was Sie in Coruscant gesät haben, Moff“, flüsterte sie.

„Und heute seid Ihr zu dem geworden, das Ihr früher bekämpft habt“, zischte Graver zurück. „Ihr steht einem Sith in nichts mehr nach.“

Der fahle Glanz ihrer Augen verstärkte sich bei seinen Worten, bis er die brennend-gelbe Farbe eines Sonnenuntergangs angenommen hatte. „Ach, tue ich das?“ Ein weiterer Tritt ins Gesicht warf ihn rückwärts auf den Boden. „Dann brauche ich mich ja nicht mehr zurückzuhalten, nicht wahr?“ Mit einem zähnebleckenden Grinsen beugte sie sich über ihn und rammte ihm das Messer in den Abdomen.


	2. Spurensuche und Spurentilgung

„Pah, was für ‘ne Sauerei.“ Der Forensiker der imperialen Militärpolizei zog eine angeekelte Miene, als er das glitschige, blutige Etwas vom Boden aufhob, das sich als menschliches Organ entpuppte.

„War das letzte Mal auch schon so“, gab sein Kollege gelangweilt zur Antwort, der die mit dem Blut des Moffs an der Wand geschriebenen Worte auf Fingerabdrücke abscannte. „Wirklich schade, was? Er hatte ‘n hübsches, kleines Frauchen“, plauderte er weiter, ohne sich um irgendeine Pietät gegenüber den Ermordeten zu bemühen. Er nickte zu den anderen Forensikern hinüber, die dabei waren, die Leichen abzutransportieren. „Apropos, wie geht’s eigentlich deiner Frau? Hat sie ihre Pseudodepressionen endlich überwunden?“

„Hey, damit ist nicht zu spaßen.“

„Ach komm‘ schon … Sind doch die gleichen Mätzchen wie vor drei Jahren, als sie angeblich einen Burn-out hatte. ‘nen Burn-out vom Aktensortieren.“ Er grinste breit in sich hinein, was ihm einen genervten Blick von Seiten des betroffenen Ehemanns einbrachte.

„Sie will sich jetzt einen Hund zulegen, zur Aufmunterung und zum Spazierengehen und so. Weil ich ja nie Zeit für sie hätte.“

Sein Kollege quittierte diese Neuigkeit mit einem weiteren Grinsen und Glucksen. Ihr triviales Geschwätz wurde von einem älteren Mann in grauer Militäruniform und mit den roten Abzeichen des Geheimdienstes am Kragen unterbrochen, der kurz zuvor den Raum betreten hatte. „Alle Mann zusammenpacken und abrücken. Der IND übernimmt.“

Beide Männer sahen sich halb fragend, halb neugierig an, doch taten es schließlich ihren Kollegen gleich. „Beeil‘ dich mal. Mit den Typen vom Geheimdienst soll nicht gut Kirschen essen sein“, zischte der Forensiker, als sein Kollege aus Neugierde absichtlich herumtrödelte.

Der Getadelte macht hingegen nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ließ sich auch sonst nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er sah erst wieder auf, als ihm ein beklemmendes Gefühl den Rücken runterlief. Ein weiterer Mann – er vermutete anhand seiner Statur, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, da sein Gesicht von einer vollkommen geschlossenen Maske bedeckt war – hatte den Raum betreten und betrachtete die Szenerie mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen. Seine Ruhe strahlte eine eisige Kälte aus, als er mit gesetzten Schritten zur Wand hintrat, um den mit Blut geschriebenen Spruch zu lesen. Bisher hatte er die Forensiker ignoriert, die nun in panischer Eile, die einem unerklärlichen Angstgefühl entsprang, das seine Gegenwart in ihnen hervorrief, ihre verbliebenen Utensilien zusammenrafften und sich aus dem Staub machten.

„Man erntet, was man sät“, las Darth Jadus vor. Er nickte zu sich selbst, als er den Spruch von anderen Tatorten von ermordeten Imperialen wiedererkannte.

Der Aufseher, wie der andere ältere Mann offiziell genannt wurde, hatte sich unterdessen die Leichen angesehen. „Regelrecht geschlachtet, genau wie die anderen“, teilte er seinen Vorgesetzten mit. „Stich in den Abdomen, Schnitt hinauf bis zum Brustbein, aufgebrochener Brustkorb und das Herz herausgerissen … Was ist das nur für ein Tier …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Tier, sondern ein Jäger.“

Der Tonfall seines Vorgesetzten, in welchem eine gewisse Bewunderung für das angerichtete Blutbad mitschwang, missfiel dem Aufseher, doch stand es ihm nicht zu, einem Mitglied des Dunklen Rats zu widersprechen. „Wenn nun publik wird, dass auch noch Graver ermordet wurde, könnte Panik in den Reihen der Veteranen von Coruscant ausbrechen“, fuhr er fort. „Ich schlage daher eine Neubewertung dieser Causa sowie die Hochstufung auf Geheimhaltungsstufe 5 vor, mein Lord. Es müssen außerdem Maßnahmen ergriffen werden, um die Sicherheit von Großmoff Kilran zu gewährleisten, da er als potentielles Ziel in Frage kommt, sofern es sich um die gezielte Ermordung von Coruscant-Veteranen handelt, wofür die Fakten klar sprechen.“

Ungeduldig, aber ohne Alternative wartete der Aufseher auf eine Antwort. Er konnte nur ahnen, worauf sich der Dunkle Lord fokussiert hatte – womöglich auf eine potentielle Machtaura des Täters, die diesem Ort noch anhaftete –, doch er wusste selbst, dass es besser war, den Künsten der Sith nicht in die Quere zu kommen. „Ja, tun Sie das“, antwortete Jadus schließlich. „Und schicken Sie auch eine Warnung an jene Sith, die die Operation damals anführten. Sie sollen sich auf einen möglichen Besuch eines Jedis einstellen.“

„Haltet Ihr das wirklich für das Werk eines Jedis? Könnte es nicht auch ein republikanischer Agent sein, der die Brutalität des Mords bewusst inszenierte?“, wandte der Aufseher ein.

„Natürlich“, antwortete der Darth, ohne dass seine Stimme etwas von seiner sanften Ruhe einbüßte. „Aber ein republikanischer Agent würde keine Machtsignatur seiner Person zurücklassen. Und diese Signatur …“ Er machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand, als wollte er die Luft selbst ergreifen. „So viel Zorn, so viel Schmerz … Das ist die Präsenz eines Jedis, der keinen Frieden und keine Gelassenheit mehr kennt, der sich in der Dunkelheit verloren hat.“

„Wie lauten Eure Anweisungen, mein Lord?“, hakte der Aufseher nach, als Jadus nicht weitersprach.

„Ich werde eine Sitzung des Dunklen Rats einberufen, um die anderen Ratsherren hiervon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Vielleicht überlassen wir diese Angelegenheit auch Ravage und seiner Sphäre. Sollen die Diplomaten sich ruhig in einen Krieg der schönen Worte mit der Republik verwickeln lassen … Wir widmen unsere Zeit und unsere Ressourcen wichtigeren Zielen als dem privaten Rachefeldzug eines abtrünnigen Jedis.“

Diese Vorgehensweise war einmal mehr nicht nach dem Geschmack des Aufsehers, doch er schwieg, wie er immer schwieg.

 

Zur selben Zeit flog ein alter Frachter corellianischen Typs durch den Hyperraum. Das Ziel: Nar Shaddaa, der Schmugglermond über der Thronwelt des Huttenraums Nal Hutta, verrucht und verrufen wie kein zweiter Ort in der gesamten Galaxis, wo das Verbrechen regierte und niemand Fragen stellte, wenn die Bezahlung passte. Sich um diese zu sorgen hätte nun, nachdem sie den letzten Imperialen auf ihrer Liste ausgeschaltet hatte, die oberste Priorität jener jungen Menschenfrau sein sollen, die hinten im Frachtraum zwischen den leeren Containern saß. Stattdessen hing Violet ihren Gedanken nach, die unzusammenhängend und sprunghaft kamen und gingen, während sie mit ihrem Messer spielte. Der Rausch des Mordens war mittlerweile vergangen, und die Ernüchterung, die darauf folgte – die immer darauf folgte – fühlte sich feucht und kalt an wie ihr durchgeschwitztes Shirt, das an ihrer Haut klebte. Es war surreal gewesen, als ihre Klinge in Gravers Bauch eintauchte und sich ihren Weg aufwärts bis zu seinem Brustbein fraß; ihr Bewusstsein hatte sich als getrennt von ihrem Körper angefühlt, als sie seinen Brustkorb aufbrach, sein noch schlagendes Herz herausgerissen und ihre Zähne hineingeschlagen hatte, und als sein heißes Blut, das sie aus dem Organ heraussaugte, ihrer Kehle hinabrann, war sie nicht länger der gefallene Padawan gewesen, der seit knapp zehn Jahren jenem imperialen Einsatzkommando nachjagte, das verantwortlich für die Plünderung Coruscants und die Zerstörung des Tempels war. Ihr Geist, verwirrt von der Vielzahl ihrer Gefühle, davongerissen vom Sturm des Hasses, zerfressen vom Gift der Lust an Qual und Zerstörung und zugleich gepeinigt von der Erkenntnis der Abscheulichkeit ihrer Taten, hatte sich in den Sphären der Macht verloren. Bilder von Ereignissen, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie schon stattgefunden hatten oder erst in einer fernen Zukunft stattfinden würden, waren vor ihren Augen aufgeflackert und wieder erloschen; Geräusche – Lachen, Weinen, Schreien, Stöhnen, Brüllen, Wimmern – waren aus den Weiten des Alls bis an ihr Ohr gedrungen. Und sie selbst hatte nicht länger um ihre eigene Identität gewusst, hatte nicht länger gewusst, ob sie noch die kleine Jägerin des Spes-Clans von Odessen war, der Vorzeige-Padawan der Satele Shan oder der abtrünnige Jedi auf seinem Rachefeldzug quer durch die Galaxis.

Violet zuckte zusammen, als schwere, polternde Schritte die Stufen zum Frachtraum herunterkamen. Rasch zog sie die Kapuze ihres Manteln bis tief ins Gesicht. Es war der Erste Offizier Jax, ein griesgrämig dreinblickender Houk. Er stoppte erst, als er unmittelbar neben ihr stand und nun mit verschränkten Armen auf sie niedersah. „Noch rund ‘ne halbe Stunde, dann sind wir da“, knurrte er schließlich, als sie weder mit Blicken noch mit Worten seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm. „Der Boss will dann gleich sein Geld sehen, klar? Deine Anzahlung hat gerade mal für die erste Woche gereicht. Und denk‘ ja nicht daran, du könntest uns übern Tisch ziehen, verstanden?“

„Ich habe einen Deal mit deinem Boss, nicht mit dir. Ich schulde dir keine Rechenschaft. Also schwirr‘ ab.“ Sie streifte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick, bevor sie sich ihrem Spiel mit dem Messer wieder zuwandte.

Die kurzangebundene Art, mit der sie ihn abgefertigt hatte, brachte Jax‘ ohnehin cholerisches Temperament zum Kochen. Angedenkens ihrer tödlichen Fähigkeiten riss er sich aber widerwillig zusammen. Außerdem würde ihm die nächste Fracht – eine Ladung Sklaven für die Gewürzminen des Kessel-Systems – ausreichend Gelegenheit bieten, seine schlechte Laune abzubauen. Mit schweren Schritten stampfte er also wieder den Frachtraum hinauf und begab sich unverzüglich ins Cockpit, wo sich Captain Leikon Zhim, ein erfahrener tognathianischer Schmuggler und Kopf ihrer Bande, mit dem Zweiten Offizier, einem jungen Duro namens Snuff, der noch nicht einmal die Zwanzig überschritten hatte, aber so versiert im Umgang mit sämtlichen technischen Belangen des Schiffes war wie ein erfahrener Ingenieur, befand. Momentan hatten beide nichts zu tun, da der Schiffscomputer sie zielsicher durch den Hyperraum navigierte, also hatten sie eine Partie Sabacc über den Konsolen hinweg begonnen. „Was macht unser werter Gast?“, fragte Zhim beiläufig.

„Viel zu gut“, gab Jax grimmig zurück. „Hätte mir gefallen, wenn sie mal eins auf Maul bekommen hätte. Ihr Glück ist ja regelrecht unverschämt.“

„Ihr Glück ist unser Glück. Hätte man sie erwischt, hätte man auch uns erwischt. Zumindest könnten wir’s dann abschreiben, noch an unser Geld zu kommen“, erinnerte ihn sein Boss.

Der Houk schnaubte. „So langsam hab‘ ich sowieso meine Zweifel, ob wir jemals mehr sehen als die paar Credits von Anzahlung“, fuhr er fort. Da keiner der beiden Männer seinem Meckern weitere Beachtung schenkte, boxte er Zhim leicht gegen die Schulter. „Was machen wir, wenn sie sich weigert, uns zu bezahlen? Vielleicht hat sie die Credits auch gar nicht.“

„Kannst du deine Paranoia auch mal abstellen?“, mischte sich nun auch Snuff ein.

„Misch‘ dich nicht in Erwachsenengespräche ein, Jungchen!“ Jax versetzte ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. „Also?“, wandte er sich wieder an den Tognathianer.

Zhim kannte seinen Ersten Offizier lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht eher Ruhe gäbe, bis das Thema zu seiner Zufriedenheit durchgekaut wäre. „Wenn sie sich weigert, uns zu bezahlen, dann drohen wir damit, sie bei der imperialen Vertretung gleich auf Shaddaa anzuzeigen. Die wird es nämlich ganz bestimmt interessieren, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ihre Kriegshelden der Reihe nach den Löffel abgeben.“

„Und wenn sie abtaucht? Wenn man irgendwo vor den Behörden verschwinden will, dann ist Shaddaa doch der beste Ort der Galaxis dafür“, wandte Jax ein.

Die Miene des Captains, ohnehin halb unter dem Atemschutz verborgen, die seine Spezies innerhalb einer sauerstoffhaltigen Atmosphäre tragen musste, gab keine Regung preis, als er schließlich an seinen Gürtel griff, um ein kleines, sensorenähnliches Gerät zu zücken. „Peilsender“, sagte er lapidar. „An ihrem Stiefelabsatz. Schon seit fünf Wochen.“ Schließlich wurde ein durchtriebenes Grinsen unter seiner Maske ersichtlich, gefolgt von einem leisen, dunklen Lachen, in das seine Männer einstimmten.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später landete der kleine, alte Frachter in einem Hangar der Exchange nahe dem Duros-Viertel. Jax verließ das Schiff als Erster, nur um gleich von einem Gamorreaner abgefangen zu werden, der im Auftrag des huttischen Bareesh-Clans die eindringliche Aufforderung zur Begleichung des letzten Kredits überbrachte. Ihren schnell hitzig werdenden Streit wollte Violet nutzen, um sich unbemerkt von Bord zu stehlen. Kaum die Rampe betreten, wurde sie aber schon von Captain Zhim abgefangen. So cholerisch sein Erster Offizier Jax und so unruhig-nervös sein Mechaniker Snuff waren, so unnahbar-kalt trat der Tognathianer auf, als er die junge Frau mit seinen kleinen, tiefliegenden Augen fixierte. „10.000 pro Woche, das macht bei den knapp fünf Wochen 50.000, wie vereinbart.“

„Ich weiß“, gab Violet knapp zurück.

„Wann und wo kriegen wir unser Geld?“

Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Ich muss es natürlich erst holen. In zwei Stunden?“

„Gut. Glatteis-Cantina?“

„Etwas weniger öffentlich wäre mir lieber“, wandte sie ein.

„Die Cantina hat auch Hinterzimmer“, entgegnete der Captain.

Eine der kleinen Spelunken und Kaschemmen im Rotlichtsektor wäre zwar eher nach Violets Geschmack gewesen, die öffentliche Orte nach Möglichkeit weiträumig mied, aber sie ahnte, dass der Tognathianer nicht darauf einginge. Sie konnte ihm sein Misstrauen nicht verdenken, argwöhnisch und immer mit dem Schlechtesten rechnend, wie sie selbst war. „Gut. Aber seid pünktlich.“

Damit war die Sache für Violet fürs Erste geklärt. Abermals hielt sie die schwere Hand des Captains zurück. „Nur damit wir uns klar verstehen“, sprach er eine Nuance leiser, eine Nuance dunkler. „Wenn du nicht zum Treffpunkt kommst, melden wir dich bei der imperialen Vertretung. Wenn du uns um unser Geld prellen willst, melden wir dich ebenfalls. Und versuch‘ erst gar nicht, dich aus dem Staub zu machen. Wir würden dich finden, kleiner Jedi, und dir würde nicht gefallen, was dann passiert.“ Violet lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, der ihr jede schlagfertige Antwort auf seine Drohung raubte. Sie hatte in ihrer Gegenwart nie die Macht verwendet und ein Lichtschwert, das Erkennungszeichen für schlichtweg jeden Jedi und Sith, trug sie seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag von Coruscant nicht mehr. Die Antwort auf ihre stumme Frage, was sie verraten hatte, folgte auch unmittelbar. „Du hast es schlau angestellt, zugegeben. Hast für jede Mission ‘ne neue Crew, ‘n anderes Schiff gesucht, damit’s wie einzelne Mordaufträge ohne jeden Zusammenhang aussieht. Aber ich bin weder ein Dummkopf noch ein Anfänger. Ich habe Erkundigungen über dich eingezogen, bevor ich deinen Auftrag angenommen habe. War ganz schön interessant, was über dich herausgekommen ist, dass du ‘n Machtnutzer bist und die Imperialen jagst, die sich in den letzten Kriegstagen auf Coruscant ‘nen Namen gemacht haben.“ Leikon Zhim legte eine kurze Pause ein. Er warf einen knappen Blick auf seinen Ersten Offizier, der noch immer mit den Gamorreanern diskutierte, bevor er sich wieder an die junge Frau wandte. Ihre Miene war regungslos, ein perfektes Sabacc-Gesicht. „Der lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Sei **du** lieber pünktlich und bring‘ besser unser Geld mit, wenn du nicht willst, dass die hiesigen Imperialen von dir Wind bekommen.“

Abrupt ließ er ihrem Arm, den er eisern umgriffen hatte, los und stieß sie zur Seite. Violet starrte ihm hinterher. Als sich schließlich der Mechaniker und Zweite Offizier Snuff anschickte, das Schiff als Letzter zu verlassen, zog sie die Kapuze ihres Mantels noch ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Niemand schenkte ihr mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick, als sie den Hangar und die daran anschließende große Frachthalle durchquerte, in der sich Gruppen und Waren freier Söldner und Exchange-Schergen tummelten, und den Turbolift hinunter zur Ebene des Transportwesens nahm. Sie hatte keinen einzigen Credit, also ging sie an den Shuttles vorbei und stieg stattdessen in einen der Schnellzüge ein, die die Sektoren miteinander verbanden. Sie verzichtete darauf, auf einem der versifften Sitze Platz zu nehmen. Es waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs, ein paar kleine, unterbezahlte Arbeiter, deren Schicht in den hiesigen Fabriken zu Ende war und die nur noch nach Hause wollten, und etliche Kleinkriminelle, die jede nur erdenkliche Droge an Interessenten veräußerten. Violet winkte ungeduldig ab, als eine der kläglichen Gestalten, ein junger, abgemagerter Twi’lek mit vernarbten Lekku an sie herantrat und leise fragte, ob sie ein wenig Spice, Luna-Gras oder Killersticks kaufen wolle. Als er erneut ansetzte, seine Waren anzupreisen, verpasst sie ihm einen groben Stoß, der ihn in die nächste Ecke schickte.

Zwei Stationen weiter konnte sie die fragwürdige Gesellschaft der anderen Passagiere hinter sich lassen. Ihr Weg führte sie zurück an die Oberfläche des Mondes, die aus tiefen Straßenschluchten bestand, die von den hoch in den trüben Himmel gebauten Wolkenkratzern verdunkelt wurden und wie in Coruscant die Heimat der Ärmsten der Armen und Brutstätte des Verbrechens waren. Schnellen Schrittes, ohne sich um irgendjemand anderes als sich selbst kümmernd, folgte sie den verdreckten Straßen, bis sie an einem der kleineren Hochhäuser ankam, das im Unterschied zu den Wolkenkratzern mit ihren vielen hundert Stockwerken gerade einmal über etwas mehr als dreißig verfügte. Es war wie so viele Unterkünfte hier in der untersten Ebene ein alter, schäbiger Betonbau, so funktional wie hässlich. Beim Betreten des Gebäudes stellte Violet fest, dass die Scheiben der Eingangstür noch wie vor fünf Wochen zerschlagen waren, sodass man von außen hineingreifen und sich somit ganz bequem Zutritt verschaffen konnte. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, in einem anderen Leben hätte sie sich vielleicht darüber aufregen können, aber Nar Shaddaa hatte sie gelehrt, allem Schlechten mit dumpfer Teilnahmslosigkeit zu begegnen.

Keine zehn Minuten später kam sie im vierzehnten Stock an, wo sich ihr Einzimmerapartment befand. Eine leichte Handbewegung ausführend entriegelte sie das von innen versperrte Schloss und die vorgelegte Türkette mithilfe der Macht, was den Vorteil hatte, keinen Schlüssel mit sich führen zu müssen, der einem der zahlreichen Taschendiebe hätte zum Opfer fallen können. Und kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, fiel auch jede Anspannung und jedes an Paranoia grenzendes Misstrauen von Violet ab. Müde, die Augen geschwollen und der Schädel dröhnend, ließ sie sich auf das Sofa plumpsen, das gleichzeitig als Bett diente. Sie gestattete sich einen Moment der Ruhe, dann sorgte eine weitere Handbewegung, deren Lässigkeit die Routine verriet, dafür, dass von der schmalen Küchenzeile an der gegenüberliegenden Wand eine Schachtel mit Keksen und eine kleine Wasserflasche zu ihr herüberflogen. Während sie aß und zwischendurch die Flasche mit raschen Zügen leerte, versank Violet in düstere Gedanken. Sie musste erst gar nicht die alte Sporttasche hinter dem Schrank hervorholen, um zu wissen, dass sie Leikon Zhim und seine Leute nicht bezahlen konnte. Schließlich war sie einmal nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie rund einen Monat Aufklärungsarbeit auf Begeren brauchte, um einen Plan entwickelt zu haben, wie sie an Moff Graver herankäme. Als hätte dieser Hund geahnt, dass noch jemand eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatte, war das imperiale Hauptquartier und seine Villa scharf bewacht und gesichert gewesen, wesentlich strenger, als man es für den Verwaltungssitz eines Moffs in einem abgelegenen System weit im imperialen Raum erwartet hätte. Genützt hatte es Graver trotzdem nichts, resümierte Violet. Andererseits steckte nun auch sie in nicht unerheblichen Schwierigkeiten, denn Zhims Worte waren zu ernst und seine Miene zu entschlossen gewesen, damit er nur bluffte. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er nicht augenblicklich zum nächsten imperialen Posten laufen und sie verraten würde, wenn sie nachher mit nur einem Credit weniger als vereinbart auftauchte. Eine Lösung musste also her und zwar schnell.

Noch einen Moment dachte sie nach, ging die Möglichkeiten ihres Handelns durch, obwohl sie schon ahnte, dass es nur auf eine ganz einfache Lösung hinausgehen konnte. Dann stand sie auf, um doch noch ihre Credits durchzuzählen. Von der Viertelmillion, die sie im letzten Jahr einer Gruppe zygerrianischer Sklavenhändler gestohlen hatte, war kaum mehr als zwanzigtausend übrig. Damit der Haufen größer aussah, als er war, und ihre Auftraggeber nicht bereits beim Öffnen der Tasche misstrauisch werden würden, stopfte sie zwei alte Shirts in die Sporttasche und warf dann die größeren und kleineren Metallplättchen darüber. Genau diese Zeit, die sie brauchten, um das Geld durchzuzählen, würde sie dann nutzen, um ihnen den Hals aufzuschlitzen.

Ein Schauer rann Violet über den Rücken, ihre Hände fühlten sich auf einmal feucht und klamm an. Das Töten an sich war etwas, das ihr im Blut lag, das sie bereits getan hatte, noch bevor sie lesen und schreiben erlernte, und das sie in den letzten Jahren nicht selten bis zum Exzess betrieben hatte. Und doch hatte sie sich nie an das Töten von Menschen oder anderen intelligenten Spezies gewöhnen können, und so fühlte sich jede neue Tat wie die erste an, entsetzlich in ihrem Bewusstsein, ein Leben ausgelöscht zu haben, aber gleichzeitig ekstatisch wie ein gewaltiger Rausch, der ihre Sinne übermannte und ihren Organismus erschütterte und ihr mit aller Macht zeigte, dass sie noch immer am Leben war.

Bevor sie das schäbige Apartment verließ, zückte Violet noch einmal ihr Messer und zog dessen Schneide über einen alten Ledergürtel ab. Sie war makellos wie an jenem Tag, als sie mit ihrer zukünftigen Meisterin Satele von ihrem Heimatplaneten nach Coruscant aufgebrochen war und als Abschiedsgeschenk ihre eigene Jagdklinge erhalten hatte. Ihr Daumen fuhr über das in den Stahl eingravierte Emblem, das den Morgenstern symbolisierte, das Zeichen ihres Clans, das sie in jungen Jahren auch auf den linken Handrücken tätowiert bekommen hatte, dann schob sie die Klinge wieder zurück in das lederne Etui, das mit einer Schlaufe an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war. Die Sporttasche schulternd trat sie hinaus auf den heruntergekommenen, schlecht erleuchteten Flur und verschloss die Wohnungstür wieder mit einer schlichten Handbewegung.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie an der Promenade an und begab sich, obwohl sie viel zu früh dran war, unmittelbar zur Glatteis-Cantina. Sie war brechend voll mit Feierwütigen und Tagenichtsen, die ihr Geld versoffen, wie immer, und keiner kümmerte sich um den anderen, wie immer. Stattdessen war man beschäftigt, den beiden Twi’lek-Frauen zuzupfeifen, die nur mit einem glitzernden Bikini bekleidet einen sinnlich-erotischen Tanz aufführten, bei dem die kleinen Glöckchen und Schellen an Hand- und Fußgelenken leise klimperten. Violet würdigte sie eines kurzen Blickes, während sie zur Bar ging und den dunkelhäutigen Mann heranwinkte, der gerade eine weitere Runde Schnaps an eine Gruppe Rodianer ausschenkte. Morus-Lok, wie der Mensch hieß, musterte sie flüchtig. „Was darf’s sein?“, fragte er uninteressiert.

„Leikon Zhim. Ich soll ihn in einem Hinterzimmer treffen“, erklärte sie knapp.

„So“, machte er nur. Er musterte sie eindringlicher, was sie nur veranlasste, ihre Kapuze noch ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen. „Hinten durch, die Treppe rauf und dann nach links. Lounge Nr. 5.“

Violet nickte und machte sich direkt auf den Weg. Im Obergeschoss, wo man durch eine weite Glasfront hinunter in die Cantina und insbesondere auf die dortige Bühne mit den Tänzerinnen blicken konnte, ließ sie sich in der genannten Lounge auf eine der Bänke sinken. Ihr Chronometer am Handgelenk zeigte ihr, dass es bis zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit noch eine halbe Stunde hin war. Tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie wagte es dennoch nicht, sich der Macht zu öffnen; das Risiko, von einem anderen Machtnutzer wahrgenommen zu werden, war schlichtweg zu groß. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr Inneres, auf die Zügelung ihrer rasenden Gedanken, ihres wild pochenden Herz, bis die Ruhe, die sie inmitten dem großen Lärm und Chaos von Nar Shaddaa überkam, von jener Art war, die ein Jäger vor den unmittelbaren Angriff spüren musste.

So wartete sie, bis der vereinbarte Zeitpunkt herannahte, und als sie schwere, stampfende Schritte vernahm, die so typisch für den Houk Jax waren, öffnete sie den schmalen Lederriemen, der das Jagdmesser sicher in der Scheide hielt. Violet musterte sie eingehend, sobald sie vor ihr standen. Ihrer Bewaffnung nach zu urteilen, schienen sie definitiv mit Ärger zu rechnen: Leikon Zhim trug eine schwere Blasterkanone in einem Holster am Oberschenkel, außerdem baumelten etliche Thermaldetonatoren an seinem Gürtel; die Hände des Duro-Mechanikers Snuff zuckten schon nervös, jederzeit bereit, die beiden leichten Pistolen zu zücken, die er schlecht verborgen unter seiner Lederjacke mit sich führte; der Erste Offizier Jax hatte sogar eine Minigun geschultert. „Sieh‘ an“, murmelte Zhim unter seiner Atemmaske. „Hätte nicht wenig darauf gewettet, dass du dich eher aus dem Staub zu machen versuchst.“

„Bringen wir’s hinter uns“, erwiderte Violet. Mit einem Schwung warf sie die Sporttasche zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch.

„Mach‘ sie auf.“ Der Tognathianer, der sie nicht aus seinen tiefliegenden Augen ließ, schien sich zu sorgen, dass der Tascheninhalt nicht aus Credits, sondern aus etwas Gesundheitsschädlicherem bestehen könnte. Ihm war die Erleichterung förmlich ansehen, als sich herausstellte, dass die Taschen wirklich nur die kleinen Metallplatten enthielt, die quer und kreuz übereinandergeschichtet waren. Er machte sich augenblicklich daran, die Plättchen zu Bündeln zusammenzufassen und dabei zu zählen. Währenddessen hielten seine Männer Wache, damit sie offenkundig nicht auf dumme Gedanken käme.

Violet kämpfte unterdessen gegen den vertrauten Drang an, sie sofort anzugreifen. Es war dieselbe Spannung, die es jetzt auszuhalten galt, wie wenn man sich mit einem Bogen, einem Speer im Anschlag an seine Beute heranpirschte und den rechten Moment abpassen musste, in dem es zuzuschlagen galt. Wie in ihrem Plan vorgesehen, wurden die Männer desto ruhiger und entspannter, je mehr Geld ihr Captain aus der Tasche zog. Sie wiegten sich bereits in Sicherheit, was sich darin zeigte, dass Snuff seine Hände locker in den Gürtel gesteckt und Jax den Lauf seiner Minigun hatte sinken lassen. Sie wusste, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem sie zuschlagen konnte, zuschlagen musste.

Vorsichtig zog sie ihr rechtes Knie an, bis ihr Fuß auf dem Sitzpolster einen Halt fand, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Klinge ein Stückchen hervorzog. Dann, für die Männer ohne jede Vorwarnung, sprang sie, verstärkt durch die Macht, in die Luft. Der Houk, von dem aufgrund seiner schweren Waffe, seiner massig-bulligen Statur und nicht zuletzt seines cholerischen Charakters wegen die meiste Gefahr ausging, wurde ihr erster Opfer, als sie ihn mit einem gezielten Stich in den Hals, der die Aorta durchtrennte, ausschaltete. Er stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, während ihn ein Machtstoß in eine Ecke schickte, wo er zuckend liegenblieb und schließlich verblutete. Violet hatte sich unterdessen schon den beiden anderen Männer zugewandt. Sie hatte ihre Blaster gezückt und sandten mehrere Salven an Plasmaschüssen auf sie ab, die allesamt wirkungslos von ihrer ausgestreckten linken Hand absorbiert wurden. Ein wildes, finsteres Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie in ihren Mienen die Erkenntnis dämmern sah, dass ihre Schusswaffen, die ihnen sonst bei der Begegnung mit Huttenschlägern und Kopfgeldjägern gute Dienste leisteten, gegen diesen Gegner wirkungslos waren, und als Zhim nun einen Vibro-Dolch zückte, lachte sie auf. Wollte er etwa versuchen, sie in ihrer ureigenen Disziplin zu schlagen? Der Tognathianer war ihr nicht gewachsen, was sich an der Kürze ihres Kampfes zeigte. Sie brauchte nur die Bewegung eines Angriffs vorzutäuschen, damit er in die Offensive ging und mit einer weiten Schwungbewegung attackierte, die eher zu einer langen Klingenform als einem Messer gepasst hätte. Lässig duckte sie sich zur Seite, während sie gleichzeitig einen Stich in die Innenseite seiner Leisten vollführte, wo ebenfalls eine Hauptschlagader verlief. Mit einem Ruck riss ihr Messer wieder hervor, dessen Klinge von einer Welle an heißem, dunklem Blut verfolgt wurde. Der Captain, überrumpelt von ihrem schnellen Streich, blinzelte sie überrascht an. Er schwankte, taumelte, und als er zu einem erneuten Angriff ansetzte, stürzte er schließlich zu Boden, wo er in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes liegenblieb.

Der Duro hatte unterdessen seine beiden Blasterpistolen weggeworfen und sank nun auf die Knie, die zitternden Hände erhoben, als Violet sich ihm näherte. „Bitte … bitte, tötet mich nicht“, stammelte er. „Ich werde auch nichts verraten und will auch kein Geld. Lasst mich nur leben, bitte … Es war ja gar nicht meine Idee, Euch an die Imperialen verraten zu wollen“, fuhr er fort, als Violet nicht auf sein Flehen einging. „Ich schwöre, dass ich das nicht vorhatte … Ich habe doch auch nur eine Familie zu versorgen, was soll ich denn mach-“

„Selbst wenn das stimmt und selbst wenn du nicht vorhast, mich zu verraten, kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen“, unterbrach sie seine zunehmend hysterischen Worte. „Du weißt jetzt, dass ich ein Jedi bin, und sollten die Imperialen dich aufspüren, dann wirst du reden, ob du willst oder nicht. Unter der Folter redet jeder irgendwann. Nur die Toten schweigen für immer.“

„Nein …“, keuchte er. Panisch kroch er zurück, bis die Wand seinem Fluchtversuch ein Ende bereitete. Seine roten Augen konnten sich nicht vom blutigen Stahl in ihrer Hand abwenden.

Sein Anblick war so erbärmlich, dass eine seltsame Anwandlung Violet kurz überkam. Es war ein Gefühl, das sie schon beinahe vergessen hatte: Empathie und Mitgefühl. „Ich … Es wird schnell gehen. Und du wirst keine Schmerzen haben“, sprach sie leise, da sie andernfalls befürchten musste, ihre Stimme könnte ihren Dienst verweigern. Bevor er ein weiteres Mal um sein Leben betteln konnte, steckte sie die Hand aus und riss ihn mithilfe der Macht in die Höhe. Er zappelte noch einen Moment in der Luft, dann durchschnitt ein lautes Knirschen und Knacksen den Raum, als sie ihm abrupt das Genick brach.

Tief durchatmend ließ sie dann seinen Leichnam zu Boden sinken. Es war still geworden, außer dem Lärm der Menge unten im Hauptraum war auch kein Stöhnen und Keuchen mehr zu hören, das Jax und Zhim zuvor noch ausgestoßen hatten. Langsamen Schrittes, um auf dem vor Blut glitschigen Boden nicht auszurutschen, stieg Violet über deren Leichen hinweg und begann, die zu Stapeln gezählten Credits wieder in die Sporttasche zu packen. Plötzlich fraß sich ein brennender Schmerz durch ihr rechtes Bein, das seinen Ursprung in ihrem Knöchel hatte. Als sie herumfuhr, begegnete sie dem Blick von Leikon Zhim, der sie hasserfüllt anfunkelte. „Glaub‘ nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst“, zischte er, bevor er seine Vibro-Klinge aus ihrem Bein riss.

Violet schrie schrill auf. Zornentbrannt trat sie ihm mit dem anderen Fuß ins Gesicht, während sie ihr Messer, das sie an der Innenseite ihres Mantels abgewischt und schon wieder in die Scheide gesteckt hatte, zückte. „Du hättest schnell sterben können, es hätte nicht lange gedauert“, fauchte sie. Mit einem schnellen Streich, der ihr eine grausame Genugtuung verschaffte, schlitzte sie seine Hand auf, die die Stichwunde in der Leiste abgedrückt hatte. Dann, mit ihrer Linken seine Kehle umschließend, drückte sie ihn auf den Boden nieder. „Aber wenn du es auf die harte Tour willst …“ Langsam, versunken in den Anblick, stieß sie ihre Klinge in seinen unteren Bauch und drehte sie zur Seite. Der Tognathianer zischte unter seiner Atemmaske. Seine Versuche, ihre Hand von seiner Kehle zu reißen, waren allerdings ohne Erfolg, und so erlahmte seine Gegenwehr allzu rasch. Mit tiefer Zufriedenheit verfolgte Violet, wie sein Leben nun unmittelbar am Entschwinden war. „Schhh“, machte sie, als er nochmals eine Bewegung ausführte. „Du bist gleich tot.“

„Du … auch“, keuchte Zhim zur Antwort.

Sie verstand ihn erst zu spät, als sie nämlich das Blinken des Thermaldetonators an seinem Gürtel bemerkt, den er offenbar gerade aktiviert hatte. Sie versuchte noch, sich aus der Reichweite des Explosionsradium zu bringen, was ihr nur halb gelang. Die Druckwelle schleuderte sie gegen die gläserne Front, die für solch eine Belastung nicht gemacht war und unter ihrem Aufprall zersplitterte. Ihr Sturz endete rund zwei Meter weiter unten inmitten einer Partie Sabacc, die jene Rodianer spielten, die sich zuvor einige Drinks an der Bar genehmigt hatten. Hektisch und mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen rappelte sich Violet vom Boden auf – der Tisch war unter der unsachgemäßen Beanspruchung zusammengebrochen – und strich sich, ohne an die Folgen zu denken, die Kapuze vom Kopf, um instinktiv Gesicht und Kopf abzutasten, bevor an sich herabblickte. Bis auf ihren durchstochenen rechten Knöchel, von kleineren Schrammen und Prellungen abgesehen, schien sie unverletzt. Mühsam raffte sie sich dann auf, die wütenden Beschimpfungen der Rodianer aufgrund ihrer von Violet verschütteten Getränke ignorierend. Die anderen Besucher der Cantina waren unterdessen damit beschäftigt, wild durcheinander zu reden und zu rufen, unverhohlen auf die Stelle der Explosion zu zeigen oder sich ungeniert auf all die Credits zu stürzen, die wie ein Hagel über die versammelte Menge niedergegangen war. Ihr war das herzlich egal, als sie sich mit humpelnden Schritten zum Ausgang quälte und von dort aus hinaus auf die Promenade stolperte. Jetzt galt es, schnell in die unteren Bezirke, fort von den Augen der Öffentlichkeit zu kommen.

Violet hatte schon den halben Weg zu den Turbolifts zurückgelegt, da fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht mehr verhüllt war. Schnell zog sie ihre Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Sie konnte aber nicht wissen, dass ein huttischer Polizeidroide bereits ihr Gesicht gescannt hatte.


	3. Diplomatische Verstimmungen

„Großmeisterin Shan! Großmeisterin Shan! So wartet doch einen Augenblick.“ Bereits an der quietschenden Stimme und dem watschelnden Gang war der ortolanische Senator Flips zu erkennen, der so schnell, wie es seiner kleinen, korpulenten Spezies möglich war, der Jedi durch das weite Foyer des Senatsgebäudes gefolgt war.

Satele hielt inne und wartete, bis er zu ihr aufgeschlossen war. „Verzeihen Sie, Senator, doch der Oberste Kanzler erwartet mich und die Angelegenheit duldet keinen Aufschub“, sprach sie, bevor Flips wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Oh, ja, natürlich. Es ist nur so, dass man in den heutigen Tagen selten die Gelegenheit hat, ein Gesuch an den Jedi-Orden zu stellen.“

„Womit können wir denn helfen?“, erwiderte Satele nach einem tiefen inneren Aufseufzen. Senator Flips war mitnichten der erste Bittsteller, der sich mit einem Hilfsgesuch an sie gewandt hatte. Jeder Politiker schien offenkundig nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass ein Mitglied des Hohen Rats wieder einmal nach Coruscant kam, denn seit die Jedi den Stadtplaneten nach der Zerstörung ihres Tempels und der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags verlassen hatten, war es für die meisten der Volksvertreter schwierig geworden, eine direkte Verbindung mit ihnen aufzunehmen. Und auch wenn Satele seit ihrem Amtsantritt als Großmeisterin und Vorsitzende des Hohen Rats einen zurückhaltenden Kurs gegenüber dem politischen Tagesgeschäft der Republik verfolgte, da sie die Priorität des Ordens bei dessen Wiederaufbau und der Bewahrung des Friedens sah, hörte sie den ortolanischen Senator geduldig an. Es wurde vereinbart, dass die Botschaft von Orto, ihres Heimatplaneten, ein offizielles Gesuch an den Hohen Rat stellen wird, welcher dann über das Hilfegesuch der ortolanischen Regierung betreffs beunruhigender Aktivitäten mandalorianischer Clans in ihren angrenzenden Systemen entscheiden würde.

Satele vermied eine wortreiche Verabschiedung, zu der der Senator schon angesetzt hatte, mit einem entschiedenen Nicken und den abermaligen Verweis, dass sie im Büro des Obersten Kanzlers erwartet würde. Am Treppenaufgang eilte ihr schon die nervös dreinblickende Assistentin des Kanzlers entgegen. „Da seid Ihr ja“, flüsterte die Umbaranerin Nika Pinho. „Die Zusammenkunft hat bereits begonnen und der Sith scheint nicht gerade erfreut, dass man ihn warten lässt.“

Die Jedi-Meisterin sparte es sich, die Gründe für ihre Verspätung wortreich zu erläutern, schließlich galt es jetzt, in einem Zustand der tiefen Ruhe einzutreten, um sich für die Begegnung mit dem obersten imperialen Diplomaten zu wappnen. „Oh, wie schön, dass auch Ihr endlich eingetroffen seid, Großmeisterin. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Mode des Zuspätkommens nun auch bei den Jedi Einzug gehalten hat“, wurde sie auch sogleich von dessen Holoprojektion begrüßt.

„Darth Serevin.“ Satele grüßte den reinblütigen Sith-Lord mit einem knappen Nicken zurück, bevor sie sich an den Obersten Kanzler Dorian Janarus zuwandte. Ein stummer Blickaustausch vereinbarte, dass man weitere Diskussionen auf später verschob.  

„Nun, wie ich dem Kanzler in Eurer Abwesenheit bereits mitteilte, ist der Rat der Sith äußerst … verstimmt.“ Seine bedachte Wortwahl zeigte nur, wie maßlos er untertrieb. „Jene Serie von Morden an imperialen Offizieren, weswegen ich bereits letztes Jahr ein langes Gespräch mit Botschafter Oristea führte“, er würdigte den obersten Diplomaten der Republik, einen älteren, stoisch dreinblickenden Chagrianer, mit einer leichten Verbeugung, die einen spöttischen Unterton hatte, „scheint nicht ganz die Chimäre zu sein, wie die Republik uns gerne glauben machen wollte. Vor zwei Tagen würde nämlich ein weiterer hoher Würdenträger mitsamt seiner Familie tot aufgefunden. Moff Graver wurde dabei auf dieselbe brutale und bestialische Weise ermordet wie die vorherigen Opfer, und auch die forensischen Analysen ergaben, dass die Tatwaffe identisch mit jener der vorangegangenen Morde war. Ebenfalls war am Tatort derselbe Spruch mit dem Blut des Opfers an die Wand geschmiert: Man erntet, was man sät.“ Er machte eine wohlgewählte Pause, damit seine Worte auf die Anwesenden einwirken konnten. „Aber vielleicht sind diese Neuigkeit auch gar nicht so neu, zumindest für Sie, Direktor Trant“, setzte der Dunkle Lord schließlich an den Leiter des Strategischen Informationsdienst, des republikanischen Militärgeheimdienstes, gewandt nach.

Marcus Trant, der mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Obersten Kanzler stand, verzog keine Miene, während Botschafter Oristea sogleich Widerspruch einlegte. „Eure Anschuldigungen sind haltlos, Darth Serevin. Wie ich Euch schon bei unserem letzten Gespräch sagte, gibt es keinerlei Verbindung weder von Seiten der Republik noch der Jedi zu dieser Person, die die Morde begangen hat.“

„Sie verzeihen, Botschafter, wenn meine Zweifel Ihrer Beteuerung zum Trotz bestehen bleiben. Und auch die Zweifel des Dunklen Rates werden Sie damit kaum beruhigen können. Schließlich ist es offensichtlich, dass der Täter aus Rachemotiven handelte und es ist wohl kein Zufall, dass alle Opfer – Captain Tejat, Botschafter Wanyes, Major Espax, Colonel Patell und nun Moff Graver – ausgerechnet an der Schlacht von Coruscant teilgenommen haben, deren Ausgang wir alle kennen.“ Diese Spitze galt nun Satele. Es brauchte allerdings mehr, um ihre tiefe Ruhe zu zerstören.

„Wir streben keine Rache an, denn anstatt das Leid wiedergutzumachen, erzeugt Rache weiteres Leid“, erwiderte sie so schlicht wie überzeugt.

„Oh, ich bin gewiss, dass dieser Standpunkt auf Euch zutrifft, Großmeisterin, doch wir wissen, dass das nicht die Position eines jeden Jedi ist“, gab Serevin zurück.

„Wenn Ihr nun auf Aryn Leneer oder Dar’Nala referiert, so solltet Ihr Euch auch daran erinnern, dass beide ohne Zustimmung oder gar Wissen des Hohen Rats handelten. Ihre Taten können nicht den Jedi oder der Republik zur Last gelegt werden“, echauffierte sich Botschafter Oristea erneut.

„Gerade das tut aber der Rat der Sith in der aktuellen Causa. Alle Opfer waren hochrangige Militärs oder Würdenträger und dennoch hat es der Täter geschafft, nicht nur ihre jeweiligen Amtssitze aufzuspüren und dort einzudringen, sondern auch sämtliche dort stationierten Soldaten auszuschalten und darüber hinaus klugerweise die Überwachungsstationen zu sabotieren, sodass wir über seine Identität weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen. Es muss sich daher um einen durchaus erfahrenen Jedi-Ritter handeln.“

„Worauf stützt sich Eure Annahme, dass der Täter ein Jedi sei?“, wandte Satele ein. Oristea warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, der hinter seinem Stoizismus ein Aufseufzen enthielt. Er hätte die Strategie, alle Vorwürfe so höflich und so bestimmt wie möglich abzustreiten, bevorzugt.

„Darth Jadus begab sich persönlich zum letzten Tatort und konnte dort den Nachhall einer Machtpräsenz aufspüren, die zweifelsohne die eines Jedis sein muss. Und nun versichern Sie mir noch einmal, dass weder die Republik noch der Orden der Jedi von dieser Person Kenntnis hat, Botschafter.“

„Solch ein Hinweis ist längst noch kein Beweis“, entgegnete der Chagrianer. Seine zögerliche Antwort verriet aber, dass auch ihm mittlerweile Zweifel gekommen waren.

„Aber so manchmal können schon Hinweise genügen, um eine Kette unglücklicher Ereignisse anzustoßen … wie beispielsweise das Wiederaufflammen des Krieges aufgrund des Bruchs des Friedensvertrags von Seiten der Republik.“ Darth Serevin strich sich in scheinbarer Nachdenklichkeit über seine Gesichtstentakeln, doch jedem der Anwesenden war klar, dass es nicht weniger als eine indirekte und bestenfalls höfliche Drohung war.

„Mein Lord“, mischte sich nun endlich der Oberste Kanzler ein, der dem Disput zwischen den Diplomaten bisher schweigend gefolgt war. „Ihr wisst genau, wie gering unser Interesse an einer Wiederaufnahme der Kämpfe ist. Die Republik wird den Vertrag von Coruscant unter allen Umständen einhalten. Das kann Euch und den Dunklen Rat nun erfreuen oder enttäuscht, aber wir werden dem Imperium keinen Vorwand liefern, um den Frieden zu brechen. Allerdings – sollte der Täter wirklich ein Jedi sein“, fuhr Janarus fort, und in seinen folgenden Worten zeigte sein politisches Geschick, das ihn bis ins Kanzleramt befördert hatte, „so kann ich Euch zusichern, dass die Republik auf jedes Auslieferungsgesuch verzichten wird. Diese Person hat auch an republikanischen Gesetzen gemessen furchtbare Verbrechen begangen, an deren Aufklärung wir nicht minder interessiert sind als Ihr. Ich werde deshalb veranlassen, dass Direktor Trant“, er machte einen Wink in Richtung des Leiters des Geheimdienstes, „Euch alle Informationen zukommen lässt, die zur Aufklärung dieser Mordserie beitragen können.“

„Nun, das ist ein … Anfang.“ Serevin überlegte einen Moment, dann lächelte er auf seine charmante, durchtriebene Art. „Der Rat der Sith wird gewiss erfreut über das Entgegenkommen der Republik sein, so wie über eine weitere Zusammenarbeit.“

„Das könnt ihr euch schön abschminken“, knurrte Trant so leise, dass nur Satele ihn hörte.

„Da nun diese Angelegenheit vorerst geklärt ist“, sprach der Dunkle Lord weiter, „werde ich mich verabschieden. Oberster Kanzler, Botschafter Oristea, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr umsichtiges und kluges Agieren.“ Er verbeugte sich leicht. „Und wie immer war eine Ehre, Euch zu sehen, Großmeisterin.“ Er deutete eine weitere Verbeugung in Richtung Satele an.

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Darth Serevin.“ Die Jedi-Meisterin beschränkte sich auf ein knappes Nicken zur Verabschiedung.

Man schwieg, bis sich die bläuliche Holoprojektor aufgelöst hatte und der Kom-Kanal geschlossen war. „Sir, halten Sie das für das richtige Vorgehen?“, warf Trant sogleich an den Kanzler gewandt ein. „Es widerstrebt mir prinzipiell und auch persönlich, einen unserer Leute auszuliefern, ungeachtet seiner Taten.“

Janarus strich sich über seinen kurzen, weißen Bart. Man konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass der ältere Mann in den letzten Jahren unter der Last seines Amts müde geworden war. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir Zeit gewonnen haben, Direktor, und zwar hoffentlich genug Zeit, damit wir diese Person zuerst aufgreifen. Ich hege nämlich wenig Zweifel daran, dass es einer unserer ehemaligen Agenten oder Militärs ist oder eben einen gefallenen Jedi, sofern Serevin bezüglich der Machtpräsenz am Tatort die Wahrheit sprach, denn darauf weist der Rachecharakter der Morde und die dafür benötigten Fähigkeiten nun einmal hin. Nichtsdestotrotz ändert das nichts daran, dass diese Person mit ihren Taten auch gegen republikanisches Recht verstoßen hat, und wir können uns nicht leisten, dass es den Anschein erweckt, die Republik habe weder ausreichende Kontrolle über ihre Exekutivorgane noch als sei sie nicht in der Lage, ihre eigenen Gesetze durchzusetzen. Das Aufspüren dieses Subjekts hat daher oberste Priorität für SID, Direktor.“ Marcus Trant wirkte nicht erfreut über die Anweisung, doch er begnügte sich mit einem Nicken. „Ich hoffe auch, dass der Hohe Rat unsere Bemühungen unterstützen wird, Großmeisterin. Es dürfte gewiss auch in Eurem Interesse sein, falls es sich um Mitglied Eures Ordens handeln sollte.“

„Natürlich.“

Man verabschiedete sich anschließend, da Satele so schnell wie möglich nach Tython zurückkehren wollte. „Sie wirkte heute kurz angebunden“, meinte Oristea, als sie und Trant gegangen waren. „Das ist sonst überhaupt nicht ihre Art.“

„Es dürfte sie getroffen haben, dass diese Morde von einem Ordensmitglied verübt sein könnten“, entgegnete Janarus. „Außerdem wird diese Causa wohl eine Menge unschöner Erinnerungen hervorgerufen haben. Meisterin Shan gehörte schließlich zur Delegation, die den Vertrag aushandeln musste, während Coruscant in Flammen stand, und so viel ich weiß, ist damals auch ihr Padawan ums Leben gekommen, der sich im Tempel befand.“

„Nun, dann ist es vielmehr bemerkenswert, mit welcher Ruhe sie heute Serevins Sticheleien und Drohungen begegnete. Damals auf Alderaan soll sie Lord Baras im Zorn beinahe enthauptet haben, als die Meldung in die Runde kam, dass Coruscant angegriffen worden war.“

„In der Tat“, murmelte der Kanzler.

 

Unterdessen hatten Satele und Trant schon den Weg zum Turbolift zurückgelegt. „Ihr könnt das Gebäude auch über unseren unteren, inoffiziellen Zugang verlassen. Dann bleibt Euch die Belästigung durch diese ganzen Senatoren und anderen Wichtigtuern erspart.“

„Was soll man von einem Jedi halten, der sich aus dem Senatsgebäude schleicht, nur um Hilfsgesuchen zu entkommen?“

Der Direktor grinste bei ihrem trockenen Tonfall. Ein kühler Sinn für Ironie war seit jeher eines der weniger bekannten Markenzeichen der Jedi-Großmeisterin gewesen. „Ich werde nachher veranlassen, dass in sämtlichen republikanischen Überwachungssystemen die Daten unserer verschollenen oder ausgestiegenen Agenten eingespeist wird“, sprach er, während er seine ID-Karte einsteckte und den Freigabecode eingab, der den Aufzug ohne Verzögerung hinunter in die Zentrale des Geheimdienstes brachte. „Übrigens habe ich schon das letzte Mal, als diese rothäutige Plage den Botschafter kontaktierte, Aryn Leneer überprüft, nur um sicherzugehen. Aber sie hält sich noch immer auf Dantooine auf, hat mittlerweile eine kleine Farm, einen Mann, sogar ein Kind. Ich glaube deshalb nicht, dass sie es gewesen war. Sie scheint mit ihrem früheren Leben als Jedi abgeschlossen zu haben.“

„Zu hören, dass sie nicht nur am Leben ist, sondern auch allem Anschein nach ihren Frieden gefunden, freut mich mehr, als Ihr euch vorstellen könnt“, erwiderte Satele leise. „Sie ist damals im Zorn von Alderaan aufgebrochen, nachdem sie den Tod ihres Meisters gespürt hatte. Und um die Friedensverhandlungen nicht zu gefährden, hat der Hohe Rat beschlossen, sie für abtrünnig zu erklären und den Sith zu melden.“ Nichts an ihrer Stimme, nichts an ihrer Haltung verrieten mehr als die Bemeisterung ihrer Gefühle, aber Trant wäre nicht im Geheimdienst alt geworden, wenn er sein Gegenüber nicht lesen könnte. Schmerz und Traurigkeit und gerechter Zorn lagen in der schmalen Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen und in der Art, wie sie ihre Mundwinkel zusammenpresste.

„Und wie werdet Ihr verfahren, wenn sich diese Person als gefallenes Ordensmitglied erweisen sollte? Werdet Ihr ihn auch den Sith ausliefern, um den Frieden zu wahren?“

„Man merkt Ihnen gar nicht an, wie sehr Sie die Anweisung des Obersten Kanzlers missbilligen.“ Beide wechselten einen kurzen Blick, was Trant sardonisch grinsen und sie die Augenbrauen heben ließ. „Sollte es wirklich ein Ordensmitglied sein, so werde ich ihm anbieten, nach Tython zu kommen, damit er zur Hellen Seite zurückfinden kann.“

Der Direktor nickte. „Haltet Ihr das auch für wahrscheinlich, nicht nur für möglich? Oder glaubt Ihr, dass Serevin einfach frech gelogen hat, um Zwietracht zu säen?“

„Beim Angriff auf dem Tempel sind viele verschollen geblieben, von denen wir nicht wissen, ob sie starben oder sich doch retten konnten. Und …“ Die Jedi-Meisterin legte eine Pause ein. In ihren Gedanken, wie in ihrem Traum in der vergangenen Nacht, tauchte unwillkürlich die Gestalt ihres ersten Padawans auf. Sie waren im zerstörten Tempel gewesen, nur sie und Violet, die stumm und anklagend auf sie zeigte. Satele schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich werde Euch deren Daten zukommen lassen, damit ein eventueller Abgleich möglich ist“, sprach sie dann weiter, als sie sicher war, dass ihre Stimme so fest und entschlossen wie je klang.

„Danke. Und seid versichert, dass ich Euch zuerst informieren werden, falls es ein ehemaliges Ordensmitglied sein sollte.“ Stille herrschte für die verbliebene Zeit, die der Fahrstuhl nach unten benötigte. „Theron ist übrigens hier, falls Ihr ihn vor Eurer Abreise aufsuchen möchtet“, sagte er schließlich, als sie im Foyer ankamen.

Die Erwähnung ihres Sohnes verursachte ein weiteres Brennen in Sateles Brust. Theron – so viele Gefühle, die sie sich zu versagen entschlossen hatte, als sie ihren Sohn, gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr alt, einst in die Hände ihres alten Meisters Ngani Zho überantwortete. Ihn jetzt aufzusuchen, wenn sie durch die Erinnerungen an Violet ohnehin aufgewühlt war, wäre jedoch kontraproduktiv für ihre innere Ruhe. „Unser Archivar, Meister Gnost-Dural, wird sich mit Euch bezüglich der Daten in Verbindung setzen“, sprach sie daher, ohne auf den Verweis auf ihren Sohn einzugehen.

Beide nickten sich ein letztes Mal zu, dann trennten sich ihre Wege vorerst.


	4. Auf die Schliche gekommen

„Macht dann alles zusammen 39 Credits“, fasste die Verkäuferin, eine junge Menschenfrau, zusammen.

„Ich habe schon bezahlt“, murmelte Violet, während sie unter den Tresen eine sachte Handbewegung vollführte.

„Sie haben schon bezahlt“, wiederholte sie mit glasigen Augen und einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck, der zeigte, dass sie unter dem Einfluss des Macht-Geistestricks stand. Sie begann erst langsam zu blinzeln und aus der Trance aufzuwachen, als Violet schon die Straße überquert hatte.

Rund fünfzig Meter weiter, wo ein freier Platz lag, an dem fliegende Händler ihre schäbigen Buden aufgeschlagen hatten, setzte sich Violet auf eine der Bänke und packte das Essenspaket aus, das sie sich in Ermangelung eines einzigen Credits mithilfe der Macht erschlichen hatte. Ihr Magen schmerzte mittlerweile, ihr war übel von den Nahrungsersatztabletten, mit denen sie die letzten drei Tage überbrückt hatte, während sie sich in ihrem Apartment verbarg und ihre Wunden leckte. Neben etlichen Prellungen und Blutergüssen, die sie sich beim Sturz zugezogen hatte, war die Stichwunde oberhalb ihres Knöchels am besorgniserregendsten. Obwohl sie die Wunde, kaum war sie zuhause gewesen, mit Koltopflaster versorgt hatte, waren die Schmerzen in den folgenden Tagen größer anstatt geringer geworden, ganz zu schweigen von dem tauben Gefühl, das sich dann und wann in ihren Zehen breitmachte. Sie vermutete deshalb, dass mindestens eine Sehne verletzt worden war. Sollten sich die Beschwerden nicht in den nächsten Tagen geben, würde sie einen jener Kurpfuscher und Quacksalber aufsuchen müssen, die ihre wenig seriös wirkenden Praxen hier auf der untersten Ebene hatte und alles und jeden behandelten, solange der Preis stimmte.

Während sie sich hungrig über die Nudeln mit gebratenem Gemüse und Shaakfleischstreifen hermachte, setzte sie in Gedanken die Betrachtung ihrer bisherigen Erfolge fort. Mit der Tötung Moff Gravers hatte sie die Liste an Imperialen, die maßgeblichen Anteil an der Plünderung Coruscants hatten, weitestgehend abgearbeitet, abgesehen vom Schlächter von Coruscant selbst, wie man seit diesem Tag Großmoff Rycus Kilran nannte. Und dann gab es noch eine andere Liste, eine Liste, von der nicht abzusehen war, ob sie auch nur einen von ihnen würde töten können. Es handelte sich dabei um jene Sith, die verantwortlich für das waren, was sie im Tempel hatte durchleben müssen. Kaum waren die Abbilder dieser Männer vor ihrem imaginären Auge erschienen, begann ihr Herz wild und unregelmäßig zu schlagen. Hass und noch mehr Angst durchfluteten ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt und ohne Vorwarnung überkam sie jene Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung, die sie an jenen Tag durchlitt. Tief durchatmend widmete sie sich wieder dem Essen, um sich abzulenken.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Violet, dass sie bekannten Besuch bekommen hatte. Neugierige Augen hatten sie ins Visier genommen, die zu den Straßenkindern gehörten, die sie aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund heraus beobachteten. Ein Lächeln, schwach, aber ehrlich, erhellte ihre Miene für einen Moment. Aus einem spontanen Anfall von Mitleid, als sie einem der Kinder die Hälfte ihrer gefüllten Teigrolle überließ, hatte sich die Angewohnheit ergeben, dass sie während ihrer Anwesenheit auf Nar Shaddaa zum Essen hierherkam und den Kindern einen Teil davon abgab. Sie riss noch die Hälfte vom Fladen ab und nahm sich einen der Muffins, bevor sie die Kinder heranwinkte. Wie immer kam nur eines der Kinder, während die anderen Wache hielten, offenbar misstrauisch besorgt darum, andere Personen oder Gruppen könnten ihnen die Beute streitig machen. Heute war es ein kleines menschliches Mädchen, das schließlich neben ihr auf der Bank Platz nahm. Die Kleine sah derart zerlumpt und abgemagert aus, dass Violet es umso mehr bereute, keine Credits mehr zu haben, die sie bei früheren Gelegenheiten in die Essenstüten hineingesteckt hatte. „Danke, liebe Miss“, sprach sie mit ihrer feinen, hellen Stimme, als Violet ihr die Papiertüten und die Pappschachtel überreichte.

„Möge die Macht dich beschützen und geleiten“, erwiderte diese, während sie dem Mädchen über die blassen Wangen strich.

Die Kleine schaute sie irritiert an, doch Violet nickte ihr ermutigend zu, woraufhin sie ihre reiche Beute an die Brust presste und zu ihren Freunden hinüberlief. Die Gruppe verschwand wieder rasch zwischen den Buden der Händler, um in die Kanalisation zurückzukehren, wo die meisten Obdachlosen halbwegs sicher vor Kriminellen oder Sklavenjägern hausten.

Auch Violet machte sich nun auf den Weg nach Hause. Nach Hause in jenes heruntergekommene Apartment, das sie seit letztem Jahr bewohnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sich ihr Begriff von einem Zuhause in all den Jahren gewandelt hatte. Nach den weitläufigen Wäldern von Odessen, die sie einst stundenlang allein durchstreifte, hatte sie Coruscant mit seinen Milliarden Bewohnern als schrill, laut und erdrückend wahrgenommen. Auch im Jedi-Tempel, für coruscantische Verhältnisse ein Ort der Stille und Einkehr, war sie nie das klaustrophobische Gefühl losgeworden, das sie in großen Städten und in der Gegenwart zahlreicher Personen empfand. Heute, aus dem Abstand von Jahren, die zur Romantisierung der Erinnerungen wesentlich beigetragen hatten, erschien ihr der Tempel jedoch als schönster Ort der Galaxie.

Am Wohnblock angekommen humpelte sie in Ermangelung der Funktionstüchtigkeit des Fahrstuhls mehr schlecht als recht bis in den vierzehnten Stock hoch. Leise vor sich hinfluchend öffnete sie ihr Apartment mit der Macht und ließ sich dann erschöpft aufs Sofa sinken, wo sie ihren Stiefel auszog, um den verletzten Knöchel zu untersuchen. Die beiden Wunden nässten unter den Koltopflastern, die die letzten in ihrem Arsenal gewesen waren, daher holte sie eine Rolle frisches Mulltuch aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, das sie mit Schnaps durchtränkte und straff um den Knöchel wickelte. Das beißende Brennen ließ sie leise zischen. Wieder griff sie zur Schnapsflasche, die sie noch von ihrem letzten Geburtstag übrig hatte, und genehmigte sich selbst einen großzügigen Schluck.

Nachdem sie ihre Wunden verarztet hatte, machte sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und versank in düsteres Brüten. Sie würde noch einige Wochen warten müssen, bis sie ihren Feldzug weiterführen konnte. Automatisch, eingeübt durch die Routine der vergangenen Jahre, ging sie in Gedanken die Vorgehensweise durch, mit der sie ihre bisherigen Ziele gejagt hatte. Schritt 1: Sicherung der Finanzen, in der Regel durch den Diebstahl von Credits von Sklaven- oder Drogenhändlern. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie dabei nur das erste Mal gehabt und sich bei weiteren Raubzügen rasch abgewöhnt. Schritt 2: Aufspüren des Aufenthaltsorts ihrer Ziele, was bisher zu einfach gewesen war, um eigentlich wahr sein zu können. Die Vertretung des imperialen Geheimdienstes hier auf Nar Shaddaa war kein Geheimnis und sie hatte sie einst lange beobachtet, um die Verantwortlichen identifizieren zu können. Eines Abends war sie schließlich dem stellvertretenden Standortleiter nach Hause gefolgt. Seine mentale Stärke hatte sie überrascht, konnte sie aber nicht davon abhalten, seinen Geist unter ihre Kontrolle zu zwingen. Am nächsten Abend, als sie ihn erneut aufsuchte, hatte er ihr die gewünschten Informationen beschafft. Sie erschrak allerdings nicht wenig, als sie den Geistestrick wieder aufhob und sich herausstellte, dass der brutale Zwang, mit dem sie ihn unter ihren Willen gezwungen hatte, seinen Geist irreparabel beschädigt hatte. Er reagierte verwirrt, aggressiv, dann wieder weinerlich wie ein Kind und war nicht im Mindesten zu beruhigen gewesen. Die schiere Angst davor, aufzufliegen, hatte sie schließlich dazu bewegt, ihn erneut unter ihrem Willen zu zwingen und diesmal vom Balkon seines Luxusapartments in den Tod springen zu lassen. Danach hatte sie das schlechte Gewissen sehr geplagt, da sie sich ursprünglich einmal vorgenommen hatte, niemand anderen als ihre Ziele zu töten. Aber auch diese ethische Grenze hatte sie schnell hinter sich gelassen. Schritt 3: Anheuern einer Crew samt Schiff, die sie zu dem entsprechenden Ziel bringen würde. Das hatte sich mit Abstand als die leichteste Herausforderung entpuppt, immerhin war der Schmugglermond die Heimat zahlreicher illegaler Organisationen wie die Exchange und ebenso vieler freischaffender Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger, die sie mit dem gestohlenen Geld bezahlt hatte. Aber auch in diesem Punkt hatte sie vor vier Tagen schmerzhaft dazulernen müssen, nämlich dass diese Söldner längst nicht so kurzsichtig und leicht zu täuschen waren, wie sie gedacht hatte. Wenn das Gerücht, dass sie ein Jedi sei, unter ihnen schon die Runde gemacht hatte, wäre es klüger, sich künftig nach einer anderen Transportmethode umzusehen. Bisher hatte sie sich zwar gescheut, ein eigenes kleines Schiff zu erwerben, aber vielleicht wäre es nicht die schlechteste Idee. Die erforderlichen Credits würde sie sich zusammenstehlen können und ein Pilot wäre wohl auch zu finden.

Schritt 4 – das Observieren der Zielperson und Herausfinden eines geeigneten Zeitpunkts zum Zuschlagen – und Schritt 5 – das Töten des Ziels und Hinterlassen ihrer bekannten Botschaft ins Imperium – waren dann von Mission zu Mission unterschiedlich zu absolvieren gewesen und hatte teilweise ihre ganze Kreativität erfordert. Bei Major Espax hatte sie es geschafft, als sich Hauspersonal Zugang zu verschaffen, bei Captain Tejat war sie wiederum mit einer gestohlenen ID-Karte eingedrungen. Bei Botschafter Wanyes, welcher als Einziger nicht mehr im militärischen Dienst stand, war sie sogar soweit gegangen, sich als Escortdame auszugeben. Einige Drinks und einer subtilen Beeinflussung durch die Macht später hatte er sie voller Vorfreude eingeladen, ihre kleine Feier bei ihm unter vier Augen fortzusetzen. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die diese Fortsetzung genossen hatte. Doch nun vermutete sie, dass diese Phase der Jagd nur der Einstieg gewesen war. Bisher hatte sie die Macht exklusiv auf ihrer Seite gehabt, doch das wäre bei der Begegnung mit den Dunklen Lords kein Vorteil mehr. Sie würden ihre Anwesenheit ab einer gewissen Nähe zweifelsohne spüren, und selbst wenn sie ihre Aura tarnen würde, was ein kräftezehrendes Unterfangen war, stünde die berechtigte Frage im Raum, ob sie ihnen gegenüber überhaupt bestehen könnte. Das letzte Mal war sie schmählich besiegt worden, vom einen wie vom anderen.

Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch. Ein Kribbeln, das ihr den Rücken hinunterlief, verriet ihr die Präsenz eines Machtnutzers, und zwar – zu Violets Verwunderung – die eines Jedis. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und öffnete sich ihrerseits der Macht, um die Aura zu ertasten. Die Einfachheit und schlichte Aufrichtigkeit, die in ihr lagen, kamen ihr bekannt vor. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, ließ ein dröhnender Knall die Apartmenttür aus den Angeln fliegen. Es klimperte metallisch, gefolgt von einer dichten Wolke aus beißendem Rauch, der den Raum ausfüllte. Sie versuchte, ihr Gesicht abzuschirmen, während sie ein Hustenanfall in die Knie zwang. Um sie herum erklangen die Rufe von Männern, die die kleine Wohnung sicherten und sie auf den Boden warfen. Es klickte abermals metallisch, als ihr diesmal machtresistente Handschellen angelegt wurden. „Eine falsche Bewegung, Mädchen, und das war’s mit dir“, bellte einer der Männer sie an. Violet war von den Ereignissen derart überrumpelt worden, da sie nicht viel mehr tun konnte, als mit einer dümmlichen Miene auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

„Captain, das reicht“, mischte sich die Stimme eines Mannes ein, die sie nach all den Jahren sogleich wiedererkannte.

„Meister Din!“, rief sie überrascht. Unbeholfen kämpfte sie sich zurück auf die Beine und lief zu ihm hin. Die in Zivil gekleideten Männer, allesamt SID-Agenten, hoben schon ihre Blaster, doch der Jedi-Meister winkte ab. Violet blieb vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ihr lebt …“, flüsterte sie schließlich. „Wie habt Ihr Coruscant nur überlebt? Ihr wart doch im Senat, als die Imperialen mit der Landung begannen.“

„Ja …“ Orgus Din musterte sie seinerseits mit einigem Unglauben. Dann, als wollte er sich versichern, dass sie real war, strich er ihr sachte über die Wange. „Wir glaubten, du seiest mit all den anderen im Tempel gestorben“, sprach er dann. „Satele hat einen großen Schmerz gespürt, bevor die Verbindung zwischen euch abriss.“

Seine wenigen Worte genügten, um Violet den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Ein heftiges Zittern, das ihren ganzen Körper gefangen nahm, überkam sie beim Anblick ihres ehemaligen Lehrers für den Lichtschwertkampf und der Erwähnung ihrer Meisterin. „Was … Ich meine, wie habt Ihr mich überhaupt gefunden? Und … was wollt Ihr?“, brachte sie stockend hervor.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das weißt“, antwortete der Jedi-Meister nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

Sie blinzelte überrascht, dann überzog eine Hitzewelle ihr Gesicht, als jene Mischung aus Angst und Scham, die jemand empfand, wenn er bei einer verbotenen Sache ertappte wurde, sie gefangen nahm. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr redet, Meister Din“, erwiderte sie nichtsdestotrotz.

Orgus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Captain Miko hat den Auftrag, dich nach Coruscant zu bringen. Ich bitte dich daher, dich nicht zwischen ihm und seinem Befehl zu stellen. Du weißt, Violet, wir Jedi sind dem Frieden und der Gerechtigkeit verpflichtet. Wir müssen daher das Gesetz achten und mit dessen Vertretern kooperieren.“

„Der Gerechtigkeit bin ich auch verpflichtet, macht Euch deshalb keine Sorgen!“, erwiderte sie nun lauter und hitziger.

Bevor Orgus zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, mischte sich der besagte Captain ein. „Meister Din, wir haben keine Zeit für philosophische Erwägungen. Das Gebiet ist nicht sicher und meine Männer müssen noch ihre Spuren beseitigen.“

„Natürlich, Captain. Wir können auf dem Rückweg weiterreden. Verhalte dich bitte unauffällig, bis wir am Shuttle sind.“

Einen Moment dachte Violet darüber nach, ihm eine freche Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen und dann einfach loszulaufen, doch es wäre mit den machtresistenten Handschnellen absehbar, wie weit sie überhaupt käme. „Ihr tut mir Unrecht, Meister“, begann sie mangels einer Alternative. Sie wollte zumindest das letzte Wort behalten.

Der Jedi-Meister verzichtete in weiser Voraussicht, dass er sich mit einer Erwiderung auf eine fruchtlose Diskussion eingelassen hätte, auf eine Antwort. Stattdessen ergriff er ihren Oberarm und führte sie hinaus, während der Captain noch einen Augenblick zurückblieb, um einigen Agenten die Order zu geben, sämtliche von Violets Spuren diskret zu beseitigen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie die Treppenflut hinabgegangen waren, da ihr verletzter Knöchel gegen die fortlaufende Beanspruchung schmerzhaften Widerspruch einlegte. Stolz und Eigensinn hinderten Violet zuerst daran, Orgus Dins Hilfe anzunehmen, doch als ihr Bein ab dem sechsten Stockwerk seinen Dienst in Form eines Krampfes endgültig verweigerte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Arm als Stütze zu akzeptieren. „Danke“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte, als sie das Erdgeschoss erreichen. Zur Antwort drückte er sachte ihre Hand, die sie ihm aber rasch entzog. „Also“, begann sie erneut und recht unterkühlt, als sie und Meister Din, begleitet von Captain Miko und noch einem seiner Männer, dessen Hand ununterbrochen auf seinem Blaster im Beinholster ruhte, in das kleine Shuttle gestiegen waren. „Was hat mich verraten?“

Doch Orgus antwortete nicht sofort, da er einen kleinen Komlink hervorgeholt hatte und gerade einige Daten eingab. Ein paar Sekunden später erschien das holographische Abbild einer älteren Togruta. „Bela, wir sind auf dem Rückweg. Der Lieutenant kann das Schiff ruhig abflugbereit machen.“

„Natürlich, Orgus. Seid ihr fündig geworden?“

Zur Antwort drehte der Jedi-Meister den Komlink in Violets Richtung, sodass sie von dessen Scan erfasst wurde. Und endlich erkannte sie die Frau, die ihr bereits seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war. „Meisterin Kiwiiks“, sprach sie leise. Der Anblick der Togruta, wie die vorherige unerwartete Begegnung mit Meister Din, löste ein Gefühl der Beklemmung in ihrer Brust aus. Wie viele Stunden hatte sie mit Bela Kiwiiks im kleinen Garten auf dem Dach des Tempels verbracht, wohin sie sich zurückzogen, nachdem die Jedi-Meisterin von Violets Affinität für Gedichte erfahren hatte und beschloss, sie in dieser Kunstform zu unterweisen. Das Dichten hatte sich als das effektivere Mittel gegen Leidenschaften jeder Art erwiesen, denn indem sie ihr Innerstes sorgsam erkundet und dessen oftmals wilde und unbändige Gefühle in sorgsam metrischer Form brachte, war es Violet in jenen Tagen zum ersten Mal gelungen, einen Zustand der kühlen Gelassenheit zu erlangen. Doch diese Tage lagen lange zurück. Zu lange.

„Violet“, entgegnete sie nach einigen Augenblicken des ungläubigen Schweigens. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Dich lebend zu sehen.“

„Ich mich auch“, gab Violet leise zur Antwort.

Die Meisterin nickte ihr und schließlich Orgus Din zu, bevor sie die Verbindung beendete. „Also?“, hakte sie ein weiteres Mal nach, begierig zu erfahren, was ihre Tarnung letztendlich hatte auffliegen lassen.

Der Jedi-Meister stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. Sie schien noch immer so hartnäckig und sturköpfig wie früher zu sein. „Vor vier Tagen wurde der Republik von Seiten des Imperiums ein indirektes Ultimatum gestellt. Der Grund hierfür war die Ermordung eines weiteren Veteranen der Plünderung Coruscants, und der oberste imperiale Diplomat hat durchblicken lassen, dass der Rat der Sith diese Mordfälle nur zu gerne zum Anlass nähme, den Friedensvertrag mit uns aufzukündigen.“

„Wäre das wirklich so eine Katastrophe?“, fiel ihm Violet ins Wort. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, während sich ein verächtlicher Ausdruck in ihre blauen Augen einschlich. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass der nächste Krieg kommen wird, und ob er nun früher oder später ausbricht, spielt auch keine Rolle mehr. Dieser Frieden ist ohnehin nur eine Farce.“

„Diese Farce, wie du es nennst, ist die Grundlage für das sichere Leben von Billionen republikanischen Bürgern“, wandte Meister Din ermahnend ein.

„Die Bürger der Republik würden noch wesentlich sicherer leben, wenn die Jedi sich endlich dazu aufraffen könnten, die Sith zu vernichten“, konterte sie wiederum.

„Und was dann, Violet? Hat uns nicht die Geschichte gelehrt, dass es immer wieder Machtnutzer gibt, die der Dunklen Seite verfallen? Die Jedi haben schon einmal geglaubt, sie könnten die Bedrohung durch die Sith dadurch beseitigen, indem sie während des Großen Hyperraumkriegs einen Genozid an ihrer Spezies verübten. Und das Resultat war, dass die Überlebenden tausend Jahre lang ihren Hass auf die Jedi und die Republik vergrößern und aus dem Verborgenen heraus ihre Rache planen konnten. Und bedenke weiter, dass weder Freedon Nadd noch Exar Kun noch Revan ursprünglich Sith waren. Sie waren alle Mitglieder unseres Ordens, die sich der Dunklen Seite zuwandten, ganz ohne Sith-Blut in ihren Adern.“

Violet fiel daraufhin nichts mehr ein, dass sie hätte erwidern können. Sie ließ ihren Blick einige Zeit über die Hochhäuser gleiten, die rasch an ihnen vorbeizogen. „Die Republik ist also gewillt, den Schandvertrag von Coruscant aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie schön.“ Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Und damit euer wertvoller Frieden bestehen bleibt, seid ihr hinter denjenigen her, der diese Imperiale nur der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt hat, nicht wahr?“

„Der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt? Empfindest du es wirklich als gerecht, was du diesen Männern und teilweise ihren Familien angetan hast?“

Wieder erschien dieses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, das Orgus Din ganz und gar fremd war. Spott lag daran und ein Ausmaß von Grausamkeit, zu dem er sie nie für fähig gehalten hätte. „Empfände ich meine Taten als ungerecht, so hätte ich sie nie begangen“, sprach sie schließlich, die Stimme zu einem dunklen Flüstern gesenkt. Und als sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte, war das gelbliche Schimmern ihrer blauen Augen nicht mehr zu übersehen. Ihre Machtpräsenz, die er bisher noch als so ruhig wie schwach wahrgenommen hatte, schien gleichzeitig jedes Band, jede Fessel, jede Barriere zu sprengen. Einen Augenblick war Meister Din vollkommen überwältigt von der Dunkelheit, die aus ihr herausströmte, ein Gefangener des Mahlstroms aus Zorn, Hass, Arroganz, Missgunst und abgrundtiefer Verachtung. Keine dieser Emotionen hätte er Sateles früheren Padawan je zugeschrieben, die doch einst der Stolz ihrer Meisterin gewesen war und von der selbst der Hohe Rat eines Tages große Taten erwartet hatte. Und nun zu sehen, dass der strahlendste Stern des Ordens, ihre große Hoffnung für die Zukunft, all sein Licht und seine Wärme verloren hatte, gab ihm das schreckliche Gefühl, jenen verhängnisvollen Tag auf Coruscant erneut durchleben zu müssen. „Ich habe es gesehen“, sagte sie plötzlich. Noch immer beobachtete sie ihn. „Wie Bengel starb, begraben unter den Trümmern, die sie auf ihn herabstürzen ließen. Wie unsere Jünglinge abgeschlachtet wurden, weil ich sie nicht beschützen konnte. Wie einer nach dem anderen unseres Ordens fiel und die Sith alles schändeten, was uns heilig war!“ Obwohl ihre Stimme nicht lauter geworden war, rang sie nach Atem, kaum dass sie geendet hatte.

Orgus sammelte all seine Kraft, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, die die Erwähnung seines einstigen Padawans hervorrief. „Was geschehen ist, ist nicht deine Schuld, Violet“, antwortete er so ruhig wie nur möglich, denn er war davon überzeugt, dass das der wahre Grund ihres Handelns war.

„Doch, ist es. Meister Zallow gab uns den Auftrag, die Jünglinge in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber wir scheiterten. Ich … habe versagt.“ Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich rasch übers Gesicht. Als sie ihre Hände wieder sinken ließ, konnte der Jedi-Meister sehen, dass ihre Handflächen mit schwieligen Narben bedeckt waren.

Sie schwiegen, bis das Shuttle schließlich in den Sinkflug überging und letztlich in einem kleinen Hangar des Mezenti-Raumhafens landete. Orgus ergriff Violets Oberarm, als sie beim Aussteigen strauchelte. Auf dem dort geparkten Raumschiff, eine leichte Korvette der Defender-Klasse, saß eine junge Frau mit kinnlangen, roten Haaren und gekleidet in die typischen Roben der Jedi. Sie schien meditiert zu haben, da sie abrupt und mit desorientiertem Blick aufsah. „Meister Din!“, rief sie erschrocken. Mit einem schnellen Sprung, verstärkt durch die Macht, landete sie vor ihnen und zückte sogleich ihr grünes Doppellichtschwert. „Verfluchter Sith“, zischte sie Violet zu, als sie zum Schlag ausholte.

Ihrer Verletzung zum Trotz sprang diese nach vorne, um unter den Streich hindurchzutauchen. Nun in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem Mädchen ergriff sie mit ihren gefesselten Händen deren Lichtschwert und riss es an sich, während ihr aufwärts gezielter Fuß die jüngere Frau hart am Kinn traf. Abrupt ließ diese ihr Schwert los und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Violet grinste auf ihren Blick hin, als sich das Mädchen bewusst wurde, dass man ihr soeben die Waffe entwendet hatte. „Wäre ich ein Sith, dann wärst du jetzt tot, Kleine“, konterte sie arrogant. Sie genoss ihre Überlegenheit noch einen Moment, bevor sie ihr das Schwert zuwarf. Die junge Frau schien nicht zu wissen, was sie von Violets Reaktion halten sollte.

„Ist schon gut, Kira“, beruhigte sie Meister Din, als sie seinen Blick gesucht hatte. „Violet ist eine von uns.“

„Und da seid Ihr Euch auch sicher?“, erwiderte sie direkt und frech, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Augenbrauen erhoben.

„Kira“, erklang es ermahnend. Die Quelle des Tadels war Bela Kiwiiks, die die Rampe des Schiffs heruntergekommen war. „Solltest du nicht lieber meditieren?“ Der Padawan seufzte übertrieben, dann begab sie sich auf einen Verweis ihrer Meisterin ins Schiff. Die Togruta musterte Violet erneut, und erneut fiel es dieser schwer, ihre Miene zu entschlüsseln. Entgegen ihren Worten von zuvor, dass sie sich freue, sie wiederzusehen, reagierte Meisterin Kiwiiks verhalten auf die tatsächliche Begegnung, was Violet tiefer traf, als sie sich eingestehen mochte.

„Können Sie mir diese Dinger endlich abnehmen, jetzt, da wir am Schiff sind? Das Davonlaufen gestaltet sich momentan ohnehin schwierig …“, sagte sie dann zu Captain Miko, als dieser sie in Richtung Rampe schob, und hielt ihm schon auffordernd die gefesselten Hände entgegen.

„Nein“, erwiderte er kategorisch. „Nach dem, was Ihr getan habt sollt, seid Ihr ein Sicherheitsrisiko und werdet dementsprechend behandelt.“

„Ein Sicherheitsrisiko? Ich kämpfte bereits als Padawan in den Schlachten von Rhen Var und Dantooine Seite an Seite mit unseren Soldaten und rettete nicht wenigen das Leben! Und Sie wagen es allen Ernstes, mich ein Sicherheitsrisiko zu nennen?“

Der SID-Captain hielt ihrem zornigen Blick unbeeindruckt stand, und als sie noch immer keine Anstalten machte, das Schiff zu betreten, gab er zwei seiner Männer ein Zeichen, die sie daraufhin unter den Achseln hochhoben und sie mit sich zogen. „Meine Mission, meine Verantwortung“, sprach er zu Orgus Din, der gegen die grobe Behandlung von Violet schon Protest einlegen wollte, bevor er seinen Männern und der Gefangenen folgte.

Zurück blieben beide Jedi-Meister, die einen vielsagenden Blick austauschten. „Als euer Shuttle ankam, glaubte ich zuerst, ihr brächtet einen Sith mit“, sprach Meisterin Kiwiiks schließlich. „Ihre Präsenz ist so dunkel … grausam und kalt. Ich kann es Kira nicht verdenken, dass sie sogleich zur Waffe griff.“ Meister Din nickte langsam, zustimmend. „Meint Ihr, dass Violet zu diesen Morden wirklich fähig war, Orgus? Ich kann es ungeachtet ihrer Aura nicht glauben“, fuhr Bela fort.

„Ich auch nicht, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich es auch gar nicht glauben. Aber sie hat mir gegenüber ihre Täterschaft gestanden, wenngleich auf indirekte Art.“ Er atmete tief durch und rieb sich über die pochenden Schläfen.

Die Togruta schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird Satele das Herz brechen“, sprach sie leise, wie zu sich selbst. Der menschliche Jedi-Meister stimmte ihr mit einem weiteren stummen Nicken zu.


	5. Ein Wiedersehen mit der Vergangenheit

Kaltes, weißes Licht erhellte die metallenen Wände des Raums, der mit nicht mehr als einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen ausgestattet war. Auf einem von ihnen saß Violet, die Augen geschlossen, während sie gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfte. Ihre gestrige Verhaftung hatte ihre seit zehn Jahren gewohnte Welt abrupt auf den Kopf gestellt und ihr auf bittere Weise verdeutlicht, was sie geworden war. Als sie nämlich während der Reise nach Coruscant von Meisterin Kiwiiks aufgesucht wurde, die sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigte und sie darüber ein Gespräch zu entwickeln hoffte, hatte sie, wie schon zuvor in Meister Dins Gegenwart, eine Barriere zwischen ihnen gespürt, die aus ihrem eigenen Inneren kam. Es war wie eine Art Schutzschild gegen die hellen, reinen Auren der beiden Jedi-Meister, und selbst die Präsenz von Bela Kiwiiks‘ Padawan, dieser rotzfrechen Göre, die sie bei jeder Gelegenheit neugierig anstarrte, war für Violet nur unter mentalen Schmerzen zu ertragen gewesen. Die Aufrichtigkeit und Gerechtigkeit, all ihre Selbstlosigkeit und die naive Hoffnung waren ihr wie ein Licht erschienen, dass ihr eigene Aura zu verbrennen drohte. Dementsprechend hatte sie sich in die Trance der Meditation zurückgezogen, bis sie in einer Zelle erwacht war. Immerhin hatte man ihr die Gelegenheit zu einer Dusche und einem Frühstück gegeben und sogar einen Medi-Droiden vorbeigeschickt, der ihren Knöchel scannte und professionell verarztete, bevor man sie in jenen Raum geführt hatte, in dem sie noch immer saß. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann in seinen Vierzigern hatte sie bereits erwartet, der sich als Marcus Trant, Leiter des Strategischen Informationsdienstes, vorstellte.

Wie sie nicht anders erwartet hatte, war sie in der darauffolgenden Stunde von Fragen und schließlich Argumentationen überschwemmt worden, die sich allesamt um die von ihr ermordeten Imperialen drehten. Sie hatte nur drei Fragen beantwortet: Erstens, ob sie diese Taten begangen hatte, zweitens, was ihre Motive gewesen waren, und drittens, ob sie ihre Taten bereue. Die letzte Frage hatte sie grinsen und schließlich so laut lachen lassen, dass es von den schalldichten Wänden widerhallte. „Reue ist etwas für kleine Kinder und für Feiglinge, und ich bin weder das eine noch das andere“, erwiderte sie. In diesem Moment gelang es ihr auch nicht länger, ihre Machtpräsenz, die sie gewohnheitsgemäß unterdrückt hatte, noch länger im Zaum zu halten. Die Flut an Dunkelheit, gleich einer wilden, unbändigen Meereswoge, hatte sie selbst benommen gemacht. In diesem Augenblick wurde sie sich auch jener Aura bewusst, die sie bis dahin als verschwommen hinter dem großen Spiegel wahrgenommen hatte, von dem sie zu Recht vermutete, dass er durchgängig war und dem Zweck der Beobachtung diente. Es war die unverwechselbare Aura von Satele Shan. Die Nähe zu ihrer früheren Meisterin setzte ihrer Schadenfreude ein rasches Ende, als sie dem Gefühl von Scham wich.

Das Rücken des Stuhls, mit dem Direktor Trant aufstand, ließ sie aufsehen. Er warf ihr nochmals einen Blick zu, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte, bevor er den Raum verließ. Es dauerte nicht mehr als einige Minuten, die Violet aber wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, bevor sich die Tür erneut öffnete.

„Meisterin …“, sprach sie leise, den Kopf gesenkt, als die ältere Frau den Raum betrat.

Langsamen Schrittes, doch ohne Zögern trat die Großmeisterin des Jedi-Ordens an ihren früheren Schützling heran. Sie musterte Violet von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor sie die rechte Hand erhob und behutsam über ihre Wange strich. Dieser physische Kontakt, so flüchtig er auch war, ließ den Panzer brechen, unter den sie ihr Inneres bis jetzt verborgen hatte. Violet schluchzte laut auf, wieder und wieder, kurzatmig, abgehackt und zunehmend hysterisch. Sie war unendlich froh, dass Satele kein Wort sprach, sondern sie einfach nur in die Arme nahm. Augenblicklich kamen in ihr all die Momente ihres Lebens als Sateles Padawan wieder hoch. Sie war erst acht Jahre alt gewesen, als ihre Meisterin sie von ihrem Heimatplaneten mitgenommen hatte und sie sogleich zu ihren Padawan machte, obwohl sie gemäß den Gepflogenheiten zu jung dazu war. Doch Satele hatte sich darüber wie über die Zweifel des Hohen Rats hinweggesetzt. Später erfuhr Violet, dass es das einzige Mal war, dass ihre Meisterin entgegen den Anweisungen des Rats gehandelt hatte, und im Gegenzug war Violet umso bemühter gewesen, Satele zu beweisen, dass ihre Aufnahme kein Fehler war. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie von verschiedenen Meistern, darunter von Orgus Din und Bela Kiwiiks, öffentlich gelobt und als Musterexemplar eines Padawans bezeichnet wurde, was ihren Ehrgeiz noch weiter antrieb. Lob und Anerkennung zu erhalten war in den darauffolgenden Jahren zu einer Sucht geworden und hatte Violet nicht ruhen lassen, bis sie als beste Duellantin in der Disziplin des einhändigen Schwertkampfes galt und die Prüfungen zum Jedi-Ritter teilweise schon absolviert hatte, bevor sie siebzehn geworden war. Und ein ums andere Mal fragte sie sich, wie sie bei ihrer letzten Prüfung, eine Woche vor der Schlacht um Coruscant, nur so hatte versagen können.

Währenddessen hatte ihr Schluchzen nachgelassen und war einem stummen Strom von Tränen gewichen, während sie sich an den Schultern ihrer Meisterin ausweinte. Satele, die ihr sanft über die Haare strich, überließ es ihr, das Gespräch zu beginnen. „Ich habe Euch vermisst“, flüsterte Violet nach ein paar Minuten.

Satele nickte langsam. Sie strich Violet die restlichen Tränen von den Wangen, bevor sie ihr ein Taschentuch reichte. Es kostete sie ihre gesamte Beherrschung, nicht von ihren Gefühlen übermannt zu werden, von der wilden Freude, ihren totgeglaubten Padawan wiederzusehen, und von der gleichzeitigen Trauer, erfahren zu müssen, was aus ihrer Schülerin geworden war. „Ich glaubte, du seiest damals im Tempel gestorben“, sagte sie dann aus dem Gefühl heraus, sich Violet gegenüber rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Ich konnte deine Angst und deinen Schmerz spüren …“ Ihre Hand berührte vorsichtig jene Stelle von Violets Brust, wo sie damals bei sich, mitten in den Verhandlungen auf Alderaan, eine so überwältigende Pein gespürt hatte, dass sie beinahe zusammengebrochen war.

Ihre Schülerin fuhr bei der Berührung zusammen und stieß ihre Hand grob weg. „Konntet Ihr das, ja?“ Ein verächtliches Zucken verzerrte ihre Lippen. „Das hat Euch aber nicht daran gehindert, die Verhandlungen fortzusetzen, nicht wahr?“

„Es ging in diesem Moment nicht darum, was ich persönlich wollte, sondern was zum Wohle der Republik getan werden musste“, gab Satele zurück. Ein Blick in Violets spöttische Miene ließ ihr die eigenen Worte hohl und klischeehaft erscheinen.

„Zum Wohle der Republik … einer Republik, die uns Jedi verraten hat. Erst haben sie uns ihren Krieg gegen das Imperium führen lassen und dann, in der Stunde unserer größten Not, ließen sie uns fallen und machten uns zum Gespött der Galaxis, indem sie so einfach hinnahmen, was die Sith uns antaten!“

„Wir Jedi sind die Beschützer der Republik. Ihr Krieg war auch unser Krieg“, wandte sie geduldig ein.

„Vielleicht … Aber wenn wir schon den Krieg anführen mussten, dann hätten wir auch das Sagen in der Republik haben sollen. Würden wir Jedi die führenden Positionen besetzt haben, dann hätten wir diesen Krieg gewonnen, anstatt uns durch interne Streitigkeiten schwächen zu lassen, weil sich jede Spezies und jedes System selbst das nächste waren. Geführt von einer starken Hand hätten wir den Sieg erlangt!“

„Dann wäre die Republik aber nicht länger eine Republik gewesen, sondern ein Imperium wie das der Sith, und die Freiheit wäre so schnell geschwunden wie die Partizipation des Volkes.“

„Aber wir wären stark gewesen … Stark und unbesiegbar.“

„Aus Tyrannenherrschaft kann niemals wahre Stärke entwachsen. Nicht für uns helle Machtnutzer zumindest. Unsere Stärke resultiert aus Ruhe, Geduld, Mäßigung und dem Streben nach Harmonie.“

„Aber manchmal ist das nicht genug!“, gab Violet aufgewühlt zurück. Ein paar Mal durchatmend setzte sie leiser nach: „Manchmal glaube ich, dass das nicht unsere größte Stärke ist, sondern unsere größte Schwäche.“

„Wenn du das glaubst, dann beschreitest du nicht länger den Pfad der Jedi“, entgegnete Satele langsam, nachdem sie tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte.

Violet versuchte unterdessen, den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunterzuwürgen, den die Worte ihrer Meisterin verursacht hatten. Sich die Wahrheit ihrer Aussage einzugestehen, das lag ihr aber fern. Stattdessen gewannen Zorn und die altbekannte Arroganz, die sie schon als Padawan ausgezeichnet hatte, erneut die Oberhand. „Wenn eure Jedi-Lehren so wahr sind, weshalb haben sich dann die Sith als die Stärkeren erwiesen?“, sprach sie, die Stimme zu einem düsteren Flüstern herabgesenkt. Sie musterte ihre frühere Meisterin von oben bis unten. „Muss das dann nicht heißen, dass eure Lehren unwahr sind? Dass sie im wirklichen Leben nichts taugen?“ Die Lust an der Provokation und der Wunsch, sich für den gefühlten Verrat auf Coruscant zu revanchieren, gaben ihren blauen Augen einen fahlen Glanz. „Die Wahrheit ist doch, dass der Orden der Jedi zu einem feigen Pazifistenverein degeneriert ist. Ihr glaubt vielleicht, dass eure Hände rein sind, aber von ihnen trofft mehr Blut als von meinen, und aus Angst vor Gefühlen, aus Angst vor der Dunklen Seite bleibt ihr lieber apathisch und seht dem Treiben der Sith gleichgültig zu, nur um eure verfluchte Gelassenheit zu bewahren! Ihr seid erbärmlich und eure Scheinheiligkeit widert mich an! Vor allen anderen Tugenden preist ihr nämlich die Selbstlosigkeit, aber wenn es dann darum geht, euren Seelenfrieden zugunsten der Vernichtung unserer Feinde einzutauschen, dann verweigert ihr euch mit der Ausrede, dass der Kodex euch dieses oder jenes nicht gestatte! Ich aber, ich nehme das schlechte Gewissen auf mich, wenn ich einfach nur das tue, das getan werden muss, um das Imperium in seine Schranken zu weisen. Ich muss mit meinen Bluttaten leben und mit der Qual zu wissen, dass mir meine Menschlichkeit abhandenkommt. Aber wenn das der Preis ist, um unsere Feinde zu vernichten, dann ist er billig und ich bin gerne bereit, ihn zu zahlen. Das ist wahre Selbstlosigkeit, Meisterin Satele!“

Als Violet zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ging ihr Atem schnell, keuchend. Amberfarbene Streifen durchzogen mittlerweile ihre blauen Iriden und sie konnte an der heftigen Unruhe, die die Präsenz ihrer früheren Meisterin ausstrahlte, deutlich spüren, wie stark und unvorbereitet ihre Worte sie getroffen hatten. Stille herrschte zwischen beiden Frauen für einige Augenblicke. „Sag‘ mir, was damals im Tempel geschehen ist“, sprach sie dann.

Violet schnaubte. „Wozu? Wird dann alles wieder gut, nur weil wir darüber reden? Über diesen Punkt sind wir längst hinaus.“

„Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Gib‘ mir die Möglichkeit, zu verstehen, was aus meinem Padawan geworden ist.“

Wieder verzerrte ein gequältes Lächeln Violets Lippen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns begann sie schließlich, langsam die dünne, abgetragene Bluse aufzuknöpfen, die sie unter dem langen, ponchoartigen Mantel trug. Als sie dann den Stoff beiseite zog, atmete Satele scharf ein. In der Mitte ihrer Brust, halb von ihrem Büstenhalter verdeckt, befand sich eine kreisrunde Brandnarbe, deren Tiefe und Struktur sie als jenes Ergebnis kennzeichnete, das vom Durchstoßen des Leibs mit einem Lichtschwert resultierte. „Mit den liebsten Grüßen an Euch, soll ich ausrichten“, sagte Violet. Ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig, ganz kalt geworden.

„Grüße von wem? Wer hat dir das angetan?“ Es war schon lange her, dass die Großmeisterin sich überrumpelt gefühlt hatte.

„Bitte …“ Wieder besaß Violets Stimme diesen arroganten Klang, den Satele früher immer übergangen hatte, weil sie ihn nicht wahrhaben wollte. „Könnt Ihr Euch denn wirklich nicht denken, welcher Dunkle Lord noch eine Rechnung mit Euch offen hatte?“ Die Großmeisterin hatte schon zu der Erwiderung angesetzt, dass nicht wenige Sith zu ihren Feinden zählten, als eine Eingebung sie erstarren ließ. „Ihr wisst, wen ich meine, nicht wahr?“, fuhr Violet, die die Miene ihrer Meisterin scharf beobachtet hatte, fort. „Hättet Ihr ihn damals auf Alderaan nur getötet … Warum habt Ihr ihm nicht den Todesstreich versetzt? So viele Jedi würden dann heute noch leben, Meister Zallow und dutzende andere.“

Leise seufzend rieb die Jedi-Meisterin ihre rechte Schläfe, die in den vergangenen Minuten schmerzhaft zu pochen begonnen hatte. „Es ist nicht der Weg der Jedi, einen am Boden liegenden Gegner zu töten“, gab sie zurück.

„Ach so, natürlich. Ein Jedi würde sich nie die Hände schmutzig machen, nie auch nur eine kleine schlechte Tat begehen, um viele große Verbrechen zu verhindern.“

„Violet –“

„Fasst mich nicht an!“, fauchte sie, als Satele, die den Ausdruck der Schuld in ihrer Miene nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, ihren Arm zu ergreifen versuchte. Sie sprang abrupt auf, sodass ihr Stuhl nach hinten umkippte. „Seht lieber her!“ Sie riss sich den Mantel und die Bluse vom Leib. Die Arme ausgebreitet forderte sie Satele mit einem stummen Blick auf, ihren entstellten Körper zu begutachten. Neben der tiefen Wunde in ihrer Brust war ihre Haut von vielen weiteren weißen Narben bedeckt, kauterisiertes Gewebe als Folge von Verletzungen im Lichtschwertkampf. Die anderen großflächigen und tiefroten Narben zeigten, dass ihre Haut an diesen Stellen einst schwere Verbrennungen erlitten hatte. „Ihr glaubt, das sieht schlimm aus? Ihr hättet mich sehen sollen, bevor man mich in einen Kolto-Tank steckte!“, zischte Violet, als Satele sie langsam umrundete. „Ihr stellt Euch hierher und verurteilt mich für meine Taten, aber Ihr könnt Euch nicht im Mindesten vorstellen, was ich erlebt habe! Ich musste das Massaker an uns mitansehen, ich musste sterben, weil ich Euer Padawan war! Und dann haben sie mich im Tempel zurückgelassen, damit ich dort wie die anderen Jedi mein Grab finde! Ich lag unter den Trümmern begraben, als das Feuer auf mich herabregnete, und ich wäre dort erbärmlich verreckt, wenn Aryn Leneer mich nicht gefunden und gerettet hätte! Sie war es, die von Alderaan aufgebrochen ist, nicht Ihr! Sie hat Meister Zallow wirklich geliebt, während Euch das Wohl der Galaxis wichtiger war als Euer eigener Padawan!“ Kaum hatte sie geendet, gaben ihre zitternden Knie nach. Sie musste sich mit den Händen abstürzen, während sie hechelnd nach Atem rang, und als sie aufsah, als ihre brennend gelben Augen den Blick ihrer früheren Meisterin suchten, überkam Violet eine so gewaltige Welle an Hass, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wen sie überhaupt noch hasste, die Sith für ihre Verbrechen, die Jedi für ihre Gleichgültigkeit, oder sich selbst für alles, was sie getan hatte, und für alles, was sie nicht getan hatte. „Ich habe meine Rache verdient“, flüsterte sie dann, als sie sich hochstemmte. „Und ich werde jeden als meinen Feind ansehen, der mich davon abzuhalten versucht.“ Eine Kraft durchfloss sie in diesen Augenblick, wie sie sie nur in den wenigen Momenten erahnt hatte, als sie sich ganz der Tötung der Imperialen hingab. Es war nicht die ruhige Kraft der Jedi, die aus emotionaler Gelassenheit und einer kühlen Distanz zu dem Geschehen entstand; es war etwas Rohes, Ungestaltes, eine rasende Blindheit, die nur ein klares Ziel zuließ: Die Vernichtung ihrer Feinde.

Noch immer stand Satele wie angewurzelt vor ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin und betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, aus dem Violet hätte herauslesen können, welche Qualen ihre Meisterin in diesem Moment durchlitt, wenn sie nur gewollt hätte. Doch Violet konnte und wollte dem Standpunkt der Jedi nicht länger folgen, und so verschloss sie sich jedem Einfluss der Hellen Seite, die sie in Form von Sateles Machtpräsenz zärtlich umschloss und zu beruhigen versuchte. „Lass‘ mich dir helfen, Violet. Gib‘ mir die Möglichkeit, meine Fehler wiedergutzumachen“, sagte sie in einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, zu jenen Mädchen durchzudringen, dass sie unter der Maske des gefallenen Jedi noch anzutreffen hoffte.

Doch als Violet auflachte, kalt, hämisch, boshaft, und Satele begriff, dass ihr Padawan von einst wahrhaftig gestorben war, brach etwas in ihr. „Wie naiv seid Ihr eigentlich, Meisterin? Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht mehr gutmachen. Man kann sie nur noch bedauern. Aber wenn Ihr mir wirklich helfen wollt, dann lasst mich gehen und Vergeltung üben.“

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann.“

„Dann seid Ihr nur noch ein weiterer meiner Feinde.“ Nur mühsam konnte Satele den instinktiven Drang überwinden, nach ihrem Doppellichtschwert zu greifen. Violet, die die unwillkürliche Bewegung ihrer Hand richtig interpretiert hatte, grinste auf düstere Weise. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr das tun. Vielleicht solltet Ihr mich niederstrecken, wie es einst die Jedi-Meister von Taris mit ihren Padawanen taten, um zu verhindern, dass sie der Dunklen Seite anheimfielen.“

„Nein!“ Der Widerspruch der Großmeisterin fiel laut, energisch aus. Es war das erste Mal während dieses Gesprächs, dass Satele die Stimme erhob. Er war gegen Violets unerhörte Aufforderung gerichtet, aber auch gegen das finstere Raunen, das aus der Macht selbst zu ihr sprach und sie einer Traumstimme gleich zur Tötung ihrer früheren Schülerin aufforderte. „Ich bitte dich nochmals, mit mir nach Tython zu kommen. Meister Lom-Ki hat schon so manchem Jedi helfen können, zurück zur Hellen Seite zu finden. Gib‘ uns und auch dir Zeit, um deine Wunden heilen zu lassen.“

„Diese Zeit ist längst verstrichen“, gab Violet leise zurück. „Auch bin ich nicht länger ein Mitglied eures Ordens.“ Das gelbe Glühen ihrer Augen hatte nachgelassen. Müdigkeit, Resignation, Leere lagen stattdessen in dem trüben Blau ihrer Iriden.

„Violet, wenn du dich nicht freiwillig in den Gewahrsam des Ordens begibst, dann wird die Republik dich wie einen ganz gewöhnlichen Bürger behandeln, der gegen das Gesetz verstoßen hat“, setzte Satele eindringlich nach. „Du weißt, was das heißt? Es wird einen Prozess geben und sie werden dich der Morde anklagen, die du begangen hast. Im besten Fall wird dich nur eine lebenslange Gefängnishaft erwarten, aber so angespannt, wie die politische Situation augenblicklich ist, ist es vielmehr wahrscheinlich, dass dich die Republik ans Imperium ausliefern wird, um die Aufkündigung des Friedensvertrags zu verhindern.“

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht … In diesem Fall bliebe mir dann zumindest die lebenslange Haft erspart.“

„Du scherzt mit einem Messer an deiner Kehle …“ Violets Antwort bestand aus einem unbeugsamen Blick. Mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende ließ sich Satele auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Das Pochen in ihrer rechten Schläfe hatte sich zu einem pulsierenden Schmerz gesteigert, der ihre gesamte Gesichtshälfte überzog. „Direktor Trant hat mir vorhin mitgeteilt, dass sie dich heute Abend ins Zentralgefängnis verlegen werden, sofern du unser Angebot ablehnst.“ Wieder antwortete Violet mit einem Schweigen, das Satele deutlicher als alles andere zeigte, dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Ein Gewicht von Tonnen schien sie niederzudrücken, als sie aufstand und ihre Robe glattstrich. Bevor sie sich zu einem Abschied, der wohl endgültig war, durchringen konnte, war Violet ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Lebt wohl“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Sie wandte sich dann rasch ab, um ihre Bluse und den Manteln wieder anzuziehen. Angespannt lauschte sie auf die Schritte ihrer Meisterin, die sich nicht entfernten, sondern näherkamen.

„Ich habe dich geliebt, als wärst du meine eigene Tochter“, wisperte Satele, als sie Violet auf die Stirn küsste. Ein letztes Mal war diese versucht, sich in die Arme ihrer Meisterin zu werfen und sie wie ein Kind anzuflehen, alles wieder gut werden zu lassen. Doch selbst, wenn es in Sateles Macht gestanden wäre, würde ihr Stolz eine solche Unterwerfung nicht verkraften. So wehrte sie noch einmal jeden Kontakt mit der Hellen Seite ab, die sie umfloss und ihre eigene Machtaura zu erweichen versuchte. Sie drehte ihrer früheren Meisterin den Rücken zu, als diese sich zum Gehen wandte. Das würde den Abschied für beide vielleicht einfacher machen.

Sie wartete noch einige Augenblicke, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, bevor sie ihren umgekippten Stuhl aufrichtete und Platz nahm. Die altgekannte Leere kam in ihrem Inneren auf, eine Art klammer Schmerz, der sie wie so manches Mal wünschen ließ, sie wäre damals gestorben, getötet vom Streich des Lichtschwerts, das ihre Brust durchbohrt hatte. Unwillkürlich strich sie über die tiefe Narbe zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie sah auch nicht auf, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde und zwei Wachleute, eine Menschenfrau und ein Mon-Calamari-Mann, ihr die machtresistenten Handschellen anlegten und sie zurück in ihre Zelle führten. Für einen Moment war Violet der Gedanke gekommen, Widerstand zu leisten, einen Versuch zu unternehmen, notfalls mit Gewalt zu entkommen. _Wozu?_ , war ihr aber dann durch den Kopf gegangen. Nur um sich weiter zu quälen, weiter abzumühen auf dem Pfad der Vergeltung, für den sie weder Zustimmung noch Achtung erntete? Sie wusste, dass es utopisch gewesen wäre, von Satele die Billigung ihrer Taten zu erwarten, doch insgeheim hatte Violet erhofft, auf mehr Verständnis zu treffen.

In der Zelle angekommen wurden ihr die Handschellen abgenommen und sie rollte sich auf dem schmalen Bett zusammen. Die Augen schließend döste sie vor sich hin, bis ihr das Abendessen, einige Sandwiches, einen Becher Joghurt und eine Tasse Tee, gebracht wurde. Sie gab keine Reaktion von sich, auch nicht, als einige Zeit später ihre Zellentür erneut geöffnet wurde und jemand hereinkam. Violet spitzte die Ohren, aber da sich nichts rührte und auch keine Schritte hinaus erklangen, musste diese Person einfach nur dastehen und sie beobachten. „Was?“, zischte sie genervt, als sie sich endlich aufsetzte.

„Für jemanden in Eurer Situation wäre es nicht von Nachteil, ein wenig entgegenkommender zu sein“, erwiderte Marcus Trant. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, doch die Art und Weise, wie er sich gegen die Wand lehnte, zeigte, dass er nicht so schnell zu gehen beabsichtigte.

„Mir steht der Sinn momentan nicht nach einer Unterhaltung“, gab sie pampig zurück.

„Umso besser. Dann haltet einfach den Mund und hört zu.“ Violet funkelte ihn grimmig an, doch legte keine Widerrede ein. Der Direktor räusperte sich einige Male. „Dass Ihr in einer prekären Lage seid, muss ich wohl nicht weiter erläutern, das hat Eure Meisterin schon ausführlich getan“, begann er schließlich. „Offiziell gibt es zwei Szenarien, wie man mit Euch verfahren wird: Republikanisches Gefängnis für den Rest Eures Lebens oder gar die Auslieferung ans Imperium, und was Euch dann blüht, dass könnt Ihr Euch selbst denken. Ich unterstütze weder das eine noch das andere Szenario.“ Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu steigern, was ihm allzu gelang. Obwohl sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte, konnte sie die Neugierde kaum aus ihrer Miene verbannen. „Ich habe Euer Gespräch mit der Großmeisterin verfolgt … Ihr werft den Jedi vor, zu feige zu sein, um das zu tun, was getan werden muss, um die Sith und das Imperium zu vernichten. Ich respektiere durchaus die Ideale des Jedi-Ordens, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, dass düstere Zeiten manchmal Maßnahmen erfordern, die … durchaus zweifelhaft sind. Moral ist etwas, das man sich leisten können muss, und ich in meiner Rolle als Direktor des SIDs kann es nicht. Ich bin der, der sich die Hände schmutzig macht, damit andere sich öffentlich hinstellen und jedermann ihre reinen Hände präsentieren können. Es steht mir daher nicht zu, Euch moralisch zu verurteilen. Allerdings war Eure Vorgehensweise so plump und stümperhaft, dass es mich ernsthaft wundern, dass wir erst jetzt über Euch gestolpert sind. Lasst mich ausreden“, wandte er ein, als Violet zu einer bissigen Antwort angesetzt hatte. Erneut versank er in der Betrachtung ihrer Person, musterte sie derart intensiv, dass sie verlegen und wütend zugleich den Blick abwandte. „Sagt mir: Wenn man Euch die Möglichkeit gäbe, dem Feind einen vernichtenden Schlag zu versetzen – nicht nur irgendwelche Imperiale zu ermorden, sondern die Führungsriege der Sith selbst zu treffen –, welchen Preis wärt Ihr bereit zu zahlen?“

Violet schluckte gegen den Kloß, der sich plötzlich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte. „Jeden, der notwendig wäre“, erwiderte sie flüsternd.

„Würdet Ihr im Zweifelsfall Euer Leben opfern? Eure Überzeugungen als Jedi?“

„Alles … Ich würde alles opfern.“

Der Leiter des Geheimdienstes nickte daraufhin langsam, dann zog er den Hocker unter dem kleinen Tisch hervor, das einzige Mobiliar der Zelle mit Ausnahme des schmalen Betts. „Hier“, er reichte Violet, kaum hatte er Platz genommen, das Tablett mit ihrem Abendessen. „Ihr solltet Euch stärken, die Nacht kann noch lange werden. Wir haben viel zu besprechen.“


	6. Ein verwegener Plan

„Hey, aufstehen!“

Ein peitschender Schlag ließ Violet abrupt hochfahren. Sie sah sich desorientiert um, bis ihr Blick auf den Zygerrianer fiel, der sie so grob geweckt hatte. Da sie offenkundig zu langsam reagierte, packte er sie bei ihren langen Haaren und zog einmal kräftig daran. Sie zischte vor Schmerz auf, unterließ aber in Betracht ihrer neuen Rolle jede Gegenwehr.

„Du auch!“, fuhr der Sklavenaufseher die Twi’lek an, mit der sich Violet ein Lager teilte, und als sie ebenso langsam-verschlafen reagierte, bekam auch sie einen Hieb mit der Peitsche. „Los, macht gefälligst Frühstück“, schnauzte er sie an, bevor er zu seinen beiden Kumpanen zurückstapfte, die gegen die unbarmherzigen Sonnen Tatooines, die schon jetzt am frühen Morgen die Temperaturen rasch ansteigen ließen, ein Zelt aufgeschlagen hatten, wo sie mit ihrem Boss Rodnar Ill herumlungerten.

Beide Frauen rappelten sich schnell hoch und strichen ihre Kleider glatt, in denen sie mangels anderer Kleidungsstücke geschlafen hatten. Während Violet ihr Haar durchkämmte und zu einem hohen Zopf zusammenband, wusch sich die Leila, wie die junge Twi’lek hieß, schon Gesicht und Hände und – nach einem verschämten Blick in Violets Richtung – zwischen den Beinen. „Ich mache ihnen schon mal Kaffa, damit sie Ruhe geben“, murmelte sie, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Zelt machte.

Violet sah ihr hinterher. Sie hatte sich letzte Nacht schlafend gestellt, als einer der Zygerrianer gekommen war und Leila von ihrem gemeinsamen Lager fortgezerrt hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie sich die junge Twi’lek holten, und es war genauso wenig nötig, dass Leila ihr erzählte, zu welchem Zweck sie sie geholt hatten. Ihr leises Weinen, als sie einige Zeit später zurückgekommen war, ihr kindliches Zittern, als sie unter die gemeinsame Decke kroch, und nicht zuletzt ihr unsicherer, steifer Gang, als sie barfuß durch den Sand stampfte, sprachen für sich. Anfangs hatte Violet darüber nachgedacht, ob sie sie trösten sollte, sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr gut zureden. Aber als sie merkte, wie groß die Scham der Twi’lek ungeachtet der Offensichtlichkeit des sexuellen Missbrauchs war, hatte sie lieber geschwiegen. _Als ob ‘ne Umarmung oder schöne Worte auch etwas geändert hätten … Es gibt Dinge, für die gibt es keinen Trost_ , hatte sie nur gedacht.

Rasch wusch sie sich und machte sich daran, ihrer Leidensgenossin bei der Bewirtung ihres Besitzers und seiner Häscher zu helfen. Insgeheim wunderte sie sich, wie lange sie noch die Rolle der Sklavin würde spielen müssen, bevor der nächste Schritt jenes Plans in Kraft träte, in welchen sie Marcus Trant am Abend nach dem Besuch ihrer früheren Meisterin eingeweiht hatte.

_„Hier“, er reichte Violet das Tablett mit ihrem Abendessen. „Ihr solltet Euch stärken, die Nacht kann noch lange werden. Wir haben viel zu besprechen.“ Violet hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen, doch nahm es nicht nur entgegen, sondern machte sich sogleich über die Sandwiches her. „Während des Krieges, um Zuge der Einschleusung von Agenten in die imperiale Kommandostruktur, kam mir über die Jahre hinweg die Idee, nicht nur das imperiale Militär und den Geheimdienst zu unterwandern, sondern auch die Sith selbst. Wie Ihr Euch aber denken könnt, ist das keine Aufgabe für einen meiner Leute. Ich bräuchte dafür einen Jedi, der bereit wäre, sich mitten ins Maul der Bestie zu stürzen. Als ich den Hohen Rat um deren Mithilfe ersuchte, wies jedoch Großmeister Zym meinen Plan als nicht umsetzbar zurück. Er könne es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, auch nur einen Jedi in die Situation zu bringen, seine Überzeugungen verleugnen und der sich Dunklen Seite hingeben zu müssen.“_

_„Es hätte auch aus einem weiteren Grund nicht funktioniert“, wandte Violet mit vollem Mund ein. „Wir Machtnutzer können uns gegenseitig spüren, sofern wir uns nicht gezielt tarnen. Die Sith hätten Euren Jedi-Spion also früher oder später bemerkt. Sie hätten die Helle Seite in ihm gespürt.“_

_Trant nickte. „Ja, so sagte man mir. Ohne die Zustimmung des Hohen Rates blieb mir dann auch nichts andere übrig, als diesen Plan ad acta zu legen. Aber vielleicht ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen, die imaginäre Aktenschublade wieder zu öffnen.“_

_Violet erwiderte seinen Blick schweigend, und je länger dieses Schweigen zwischen ihnen dauerte, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass er sie für diesen Jedi hielt, der sich ins Maul der Bestie stürzen sollte. „Der Hohe Rat würde dem nie zustimmen, vor allem nicht Großmeisterin Satele“, gab sie zurück._

_„Der Hohe Rat muss davon nichts erfahren, und da sowohl sie wie auch Ihr Euch selbst nicht mehr als Mitglied des Ordens betrachtet, haben sie de jure auch gar nicht das Recht, sich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen.“_

_„Und … was ist mit dem ausstehenden Haftbefehl?“_

_„Nun, er wurde immerhin vollstreckt und besitzt noch immer seine Gültigkeit. Aber … es gibt überall Gefangene, denen es gelingt, aus der sicheren Haft auszubrechen.“_

_„So so …“_

_„Hmm“, machte der Direktor bekräftigend._

_„Mal angenommen, mir gelänge diese Flucht, mit wessen Hilfe auch immer … Wie sollte ich es schaffen, die Sith zu unterwandern?“_

_„Es mag den Anschein haben, dass die Sith den letzten Krieg gewonnen haben, aber Tatsache ist, dass ihre Verluste die unseren bei weitem überstiegen. Als Konsequenz wurde daraufhin die Akademie von Korriban auch für sogenannte Fremdlinge, das heißt Nicht-Sith und Nicht-Mensch, geöffnet, ebenso für Sklaven, die sich als machtsensitiv erwiesen.“_

_Diese Fakten waren Violet nicht bekannt gewesen. Sie nickte daher langsam. „Wie sieht der Plan also genau aus?“_

_„Solltet Ihr Euch dafür entscheiden, an dieser Operation teilzunehmen, würde der SID Euch aus dem republikanischen Raum bringen und Euch in die Sklaverei verkaufen. Da diese in der Republik bekanntermaßen verboten ist, würdet Ihr über kurz oder lang in den imperialen Raum gelangen, wo Ihr ebenfalls über kurz oder lang einem Sith über den Weg liefet. Ihr müsstet ihm gegenüber dann ein gewisses Maß Eurer Macht offenbaren, auf keinen Fall zu viel, da er schließlich glauben muss, dass Ihr Euch Eurer Machtsensitivität noch gar nicht bewusst seid, aber genug, dass man Euch für würdig hält, zur Akademie nach Korriban geschickt zu werden. Dort müsstet Ihr die Prüfungen zum Sith durchlaufen, und Ihr müsstet sie so erfolgreich durchlaufen, dass Ihr von einem Lord oder gar einem Darth als Schülerin angenommen würdet, denn nur so hättet Ihr überhaupt die Möglichkeit, in die Führungsriege der Sith aufzusteigen. Dort wärt Ihr dann unser Schläfer, bis wir Euch kontaktieren, wir Euch, nicht Ihr uns, verstanden? Ihr habt keine Erfahrungen in Sachen Geheimdienstarbeit, dementsprechend hoch wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ihr selbst auffliegt, solltet Ihr uns zu kontaktieren versuchen. Wir stattdessen haben schon Agenten im Militär und im Geheimdienst, die zum passenden Zeitpunkt Kontakt mit Euch aufnehmen könnten. Ihr würdest unterdessen so viele Informationen wie nur möglich sammeln. Um aber an die richtig wertvollen Informationen zu kommen, jene, die die Sith nicht mit ihrem Handlangern teilen, wird Euch nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als selbst mindestens bis zum Sith-Lord aufzusteigen.“_

_„Hmm … wenn’s weiter nichts ist. Oder soll ich noch ganz nebenbei den Dunklen Rat vergiften oder dem Imperator ein Lichtschwert in den Rücken stoßen? So langsam verstehe ich, weshalb der vorherige Großmeister diesen Plan als Schnapsidee abgetan hat.“_

_„Weshalb?“ Trant blickte sie scharf an. „Nur weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass die eingeschleuste Person getötet wird, bevor sie die entsprechend hohe Position erreicht hat? Oder dass sie vielleicht doch auffliegt und dann eines qualvollen Todes stirbt? Diese Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht immer, auch bei unseren ausgebildeten Agenten. Aber wer sich auf diese Operation einlässt, der sollte sich natürlich im Klaren darüber sein, welches Risiko er eingeht. Solltet Ihr Erfolg haben und uns mit kriegswichtigen Informationen versorgen, können wir weder garantieren, dass Ihr Eure Karriere als Sith so einfach beenden könnt, noch ist völlig ungewiss, ob Ihr für Eure Verbrechen – nicht die Morde an den Imperialen, sondern die Taten, die Ihr als Sith notwendigerweise würdet begehen müssen, um Eure Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten – eine Amnestie erhieltet. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Republik Euch dennoch hinrichten würde, weil Ihr vielleicht selbst zu einer zu großen Bedrohung geworden seid. Und solltet Ihr scheitern, so stünde es nicht in unserer Macht, Euch zu helfen. Solltet Ihr auffliegen, sollten die Sith dahinterkommen, dass Ihr ein Jedi seid, so würdet Ihr in den Folterkellern der imperialen Inquisition ein erbärmliches Ende finden. Die Republik würde nämlich jede Beteiligung grundsätzlich leugnen, es gäbe also keinen, der noch zu Euch stünde.“_

_„Gibt’s zumindest eine Prämie, falls ich es doch lebendig rausschaffen würde?“_

_„Es gibt hier niemanden, den Ihr mit Eurem Sarkasmus beeindrucken könnt“, antwortete Trant so kühl wie kategorisch. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf dem Chronometer an seinem linken Handgelenk erhob er sich vom Hocker. „Ich gebe Euch eine Stunde, um über meinen Vorschlag nachzudenken. Danach werde ich Euch ins Zentralgefängnis überstellen lassen.“ Damit verließ er ihre Zelle. Violet hatte geschwiegen, hatte getan, als müsste sie über sein Angebot erstmal gründlich nachdenken. In ihrem Inneren stand ihre Entscheidung allerdings schon lange fest._

Ein leichter Stoß von Leila ließ sie aufsehen und dann hektisch werden. Der Pfannkuchen war schon grenzwertig braun, die Spiegeleier waren hingegen nicht mehr zu retten. Und unglücklicherweise war ihr Fauxpas schon bemerkt worden. „Was treibst du da, Mädchen?“, rief Rodnar Ill vom Tisch herüber. Mit schweren, mühseligen Schritten – als Crolute machte ihm heiße, staubtrockene Klima Tatooines besonders zu schaffen und ließ seine Hände und Beine dick anschwellen – stampfte er herüber an den Tisch, wo Violet auf mobilen Kochplatten das Frühstück zubereitete. Als er das Resultat ihres unzureichenden Kochtalents entdeckte, brach sich sein ohnehin leicht reizbares Temperament die Bahn. „Du dummes Ding, was kannst du eigentlich?“, donnerte er, gefolgt von einigen Hieben mit seiner Peitsche. Obwohl sich Violet schon rechtzeitig geduckt hatte und ihr Rücken den Großteil der Schläge abbekam, traf einer sie im Gesicht. Sie schrie erschrocken auf und tastete dann über ihre Lippen. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut tropfte von dem Riss in ihrer Oberlippe. Währenddessen schimpfte und zeterte der Crolute weiter, was für eine miserable Köchin sie für eine Haushaltssklavin doch sei und dass er viel zu viel Geld für sie hingelegt habe. Violet schwieg zu alldem; gegen ihren eigenen Zorn anzukämpfen, war schwierig genug.

Sie sah erst auf, als Rodnar Ill ihr Kinn packte und sie zwang, den Kopf weit in den Nacken zu legen. Als er den Schaden in ihrem Gesicht sah, das im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Stellen ihres Körpers rein und makellos war, begann er erneut zu schimpfen. Dass er diesmal auf sich selbst wütend war, steigerte nur die Vulgarität der Begriffe, mit denen er sie bezeichnete. Zum Schluss bekam sie – da es in seinen Augen schließlich ihre Schuld war, dass nun auch ihr Gesicht eine Schramme hatte – eine saftige Ohrfeige, bevor er ihr den Auftrag gab, ihm endlich das Frühstück zu servieren. Violet sandte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick hinterher. Er war ihr seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen kein Deut sympathischer geworden.

_Es klopfte sachte an der metallenen Schiebetür, die offen stand. „Alles klar?“, hakte Captain Miko nach._

_„Hmm“, machte sie nur._

_„Wenn du noch was brauchst, ‘ne Spritze gegen die Schmerzen oder so, dann geh‘ jetzt zum Doc. In ‘ner halben Stunde kommen wir nämlich an.“_

_„Schon gut“, wehrte sie ab. Auf dem schmalen Bett in der Mannschaftskabine sitzend tastete sie erneut über das Schockhalsband, das man ihr zuvor angelegt hatte, um ihren neuen Status als Sklavin auch optisch sichtbar zu machen. Während der letzten Jahre auf Nar Shaddaa, wohin sie unterwegs waren, hatte sie genug bedauernswerte Personen gesehen, die einen derartigen Apparat zu tragen gezwungen waren, aber sie hatte weder gedacht, dass das Anlegen eine so schmerzhafte Prozedur, noch dass das Tragen so unbequem war, denn um sicherzustellen, dass ein Sklave sich nicht so einfach seines Standeszeichen entledigte, waren diese Halsbänder durch ein Implantat mit den Halswirbeln verbunden, sodass es in der Regel nur durch einen operativen Eingriff entfernt werden konnte – oder eben durch einen brutalen Gewaltakt._

_Die verbliebene Zeit nutzte sie, um sich noch umzuziehen – man hatte ihr ein Shirt und einen Rock bereitgelegt, die noch schäbiger als ihre jetzigen Kleider waren und geradeso den Großteil ihrer Narben verdeckten – und die restlichen Kleider in einen kleinen Jutebeutel zu stopfen. Es wären die einzigen Habseligkeiten, die sie als zukünftige Sklavin besitzen würde. Zwischen ihnen hatte sie sorgfältig ihre Jagdklinge verborgen, von der sie sich entgegen aller vernünftiger Argumente nicht trennen wollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr potentieller Käufer ihre Kleider konfiszieren würde, aber sollte es so kommen, vertraute sie auf ihre Machtfähigkeiten, mit denen sie ihn ihrer mentalen Kontrolle unterwerfen würde. Schließlich ging die kleine zivile Korvette in den Sinkflug über und landete in einem kleinen Hangar. „Das ist aber nicht der offizielle Raumhafen der Republik“, meinte Violet mit fragendem Blick in Richtung des Captains, der sich ebenfalls zivil gekleidet hatte._

_„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte er unwirsch. Ihren Oberarm ergreifend führte er sie die Rampe herunter und hinüber zu zwei anderen Männern in Zivil, deren Haltung aber etwas zu steif und zu militärisch war, als dass sie wirklich Zivilisten hätten sein können. „Der Hafen gehört Bareesh, einem Hutten, der zu unseren längsten und treuesten Unterstützern innerhalb des Huttenkartells gehört. Er war es übrigens auch, der uns Zugriff auf die huttischen Überwachungssysteme ermöglichte, wodurch wir dann auf Euch stießen.“_

_Violet schnaubte. „Ein Grund mehr, warum ich ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden kann.“_

_Der SID-Offizier ging auf ihre Worte nicht ein, sondern signalisierte ihr, hinter ihm auf dem Speeder Platz zu nehmen. „Sobald wir am Markt ankommen, müsst Ihr Euch dann auch wie eine Sklavin verhalten“, erinnerte er sie nochmals._

_„Ich weiß.“ Da man sie während sämtlicher Besprechungen mehrfach darauf hingewiesen hatte, klang sie mittlerweile entnervt. „Was? Glaubt Ihr, dass ich abhauen will? Schon gut, ich weiß, dass Ihr das tut.“ Ihr Blick ruhte auf seine Hand, die auf der Waffe in seinem Oberschenkelholster lag._

_„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich damit in jeden Moment gerechnet, nachdem wir von Coruscant abhoben sind.“_

_„Ich habe Trant mein Wort gegeben, die Situation nicht zu missbrauchen, und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Außerdem haben wir ein gemeinsames Ziel.“_

_„Das haben wir“, bekräftigte er._

_Der Flug dauerte rund eine halbe Stunde, dann parkte Captain Miko den Speeder am Rand des weiträumigen Platzes, den jeder nur den Markt nannte und wo nur eine einzige Ware gehandelt wurde: Sklaven. Kaum war er abgestiegen, packte er sie am Zopf, zu dem sie ihr langes, schwarzes Haar geflochten hatte, und zerrte sie grob vom Fahrzeug. Violet zischte vor Schmerz, aber schwieg. Das Schauspiel, dass sie würden abziehen müssen, hatte begonnen. Brav folgte sie dem Captain, der sich als ihr Besitzer ausgab. Auf ihrem Weg betrachtete sie die verschiedenen Händler mit gemischten Gefühlen. Vor zwei Jahren war sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen, um sich jene Gruppe herauszusuchen, von denen sie ihre letzten Credits gestohlen hatte. Seitdem hatte sich nichts geändert, weder die Händler noch ihre Ware. Gleich käfigeweise wurden die Arbeitssklaven – Menschen, Houks, Wookiees, die neben den Schockbändern noch schwere Ketten trugen – für Bau- und Minenarbeiten angepriesen, während jene Sklaven, die man unter der Rubrik Unterhaltungsindustrie präsentierte – überwiegend Twi’lek- und Menschenfrauen, aber auch einige Togruta und Nautolanerinnen –, hübsch herausgeputzt und äußerst knapp bekleidet waren._

_Captain Miko schob sie an den großen Geschäftsmännern vorbei, die permanent und exklusiv auf Nar Shaddaa tätig waren, und näherte sich den vielen kleineren Händlern, die mit ihrer Ware quer durch die Galaxis zogen. Er schlenderte bewusst langsam an ihnen vorbei, sodass sie alle schon den ersten Blick auf Violet werfen konnten, die den aufkommenden Ekel tapfer hinunterwürgte. Schnell kam er mit einigen ins Gespräch, die allerdings genauso schnell einen Kauf ablehnten, als sie ihre Narben begutachteten. „Höchstens zweite Wahl, wenn nicht gar dritte“, hatte er von ihnen gemeint, ein älterer Mann, dessen ungepflegter Bart die tiefen Pockennarben auf seinen Wangen nur unzureichend verdeckte. „Aber Sie können mal zu Ill gehen, der hat sich auf beschädigte Ware spezialisiert.“ Er zeigte dem Captain einen anderen Händler zwei Stände weiter, ein korpulentes, amphibienartiges Wesen, das sich als Angehöriger der Spezies der Croluten entpuppte._

_„Sind Sie Ill?“, hakte Miko nach, als sie näherkamen. Nebenbei zog er Violet erneut an ihrem Zopf zu ihm, den er wie eine Leine in seiner Hand hielt. Sie zischte erneut vor Schmerz auf. Zu gerne hätte sie sich mit einem Tritt gegen sein Schienbein revanchiert._

_„Bin ich“, gab der Crolute mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme zurück. Mühsam erhob er sich von seinem Klappstuhl hinter dem Tisch, wo neben einem Pad noch mehrere Scangeräte und ein schmaler, biegsamer Stock befand, den er nun in die Hand nahm, als er auf sie zustampfte. Ungefragt packte er Violets Kinn, als er sie inspizierte. „‘n hübsches Gesichtchen hat sie ja“, meinte er dann. „Welchen Makel hat sie dann?“ Zur Antwort zog Miko ihr Shirt hoch. Instinktiv bedeckte Violet ihre Brüste, an denen der Sklavenhändler vorläufig weniger interessiert war als an ihren Brandnarben auf Rücken und Schultern. „Hmm, das ist natürlich eine eindeutige Wertminderung … Welche Tätigkeit hat sie ausgeübt? War sie Ihr Bettwärmer?“_

_Während Violet widerwillig errötete, blieb die Miene des Captains so ausdruckslos-stoisch wie immer. „Wir haben sie vor ein paar Jahren gekauft, damit sie sich um meinen alten Herrn kümmert“, antwortete er und gab damit jene Geschichte zum Besten, die sie vorher abgesprochen hatten. „Hat gesoffen und geraucht wie eine Fabrikratte, die er mal war, bis es ihn eines Tages umgehauen hat. Schlaganfall, konnte danach nicht mal mehr allein aus dem Bett. Und da ein ordentlicher Medi-Droide zu teuer war, haben wir uns nach etwas Günstigerem umgeschaut.“_

_„Verstehe. Also Haushalts- und Pflegetätigkeiten … Was hat sie zuvor gemacht?“_

_„Hat in ‘nem Bergwerk oder ‘ner Mine gearbeitet, wenn ich noch recht weiß. Da hat sie auch die Narben her, von einer Explosion oder ähnlichem.“_

_Der Crolute brummte zustimmend, bevor er Violet eindringlicher und mit dem professionellen Interesse eines Sklavenhändlers begutachtete. Er fuhr durch ihr langes, schwarzes Haar, drückte seine pummeligen Finger grob in ihre Wangentaschen, damit sie den Mund öffnete und ihre Zähne präsentierte, und schob nochmals ihr Shirt hoch, um ihren Büstenhalter zu öffnen. Scham, gefolgt von Zorn, ließ sie erröten, als er ihre vollen Brüste befühlte und dabei ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es sollte aber noch demütigender werden, als er fragte: „Ist sie noch unbenutzt?“_

_„Unbenutzt?“, hakte der Captain. Violet hingegen ahnte, worauf der Sklavenhändler hinauswollte._

_„Ob sie noch Jungfrau ist?“_

_Sie schloss ergeben die Augen, während Miko die erwartete Frage, deren Inhalt sie ebenfalls zuvor besprochen hatten, beantwortete. „Mein alter Herr dürfte nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sein, sich mit ihr vergnügen zu können“, gab er schließlich so lapidar wie möglich zurück._

_„Hmm“, brummte Ill. Seine tiefliegenden, kleinen Augen musterten sie prüfend, bevor er ihren Rock hochzog und seine große, schwere Hand in ihr Höschen schob. Obwohl sie sich schon mental auf das Unvermeidliche vorbereitet hatte, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schmerzenslaut, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang. „Eng genug ist sie zumindest“, meinte er dann. Er gab ihr noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern, bevor er sich an den Captain wandte, um sich ihr Gesundheitszeugnis und die Besitzerurkunde ihrer Person – beides vom SID professionell gefälscht – aushändigen zu lassen. Violet kämpfte unterdessen gegen den emotionalen Sturm in ihrem Inneren an und dem instinktiven Drang, sich für die Demütigung schmerzhaft zu rächen. Mit starrem Blick auf den Boden lauschte sie dem anschließenden Aushandeln ihres Verkaufspreises. Rodnar Ill bot 2.000 Credits, was an der unteren Grenze für einen Haushaltssklaven war, während der Captain knapp 4.000 für sie wollte, was an der oberen Grenze lag. Beide Männer feilschten hartnäckig, bis sie sich bei etwas über 3.200 Credits einigten. 3.200 Credits, so viel ist also ein ganzes Leben wert, dachte sie bitter._

_Sie sah auf, als Captain Miko ihr einen Stoß in Richtung des Sklavenhändlers gab, der sogleich ihren Oberarm mit einem schraubstockfesten Griff umschloss und sie zu einer Gruppe anderer Frauen hinüberzerrte, wo er ihr eine Fußfessel anlegte. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück. Er nickte ihr leicht zu. Sie verstand nur zu gut. Die Arbeit des SID war damit erledigt. Jetzt würde es auf sie ankommen, auf sie allein._

„Bitte, tu, was er sagt“, wisperte Leila ihr zu, als sie dem Sklavenhändler noch immer hinterherstarrte. „Du willst nicht herausfinden, wie es ist, wenn er richtig zornig wird.“

„Wie lange gehörst du ihm denn schon?“, gab sie leise zurück. Leila hatte schon damals auf Nar Shaddaa zu Ills Sklavenbestand gezählt und auch in den darauffolgenden Monaten war sie nicht verkauft worden. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Violet nach dem Grund dafür.

„Zu lange“, murmelte die Twi‘lek schließlich. Sie hätte ihr nicht den Rücken zuwenden müssen, damit Violet verstand, dass weitere Fragen nicht erwünscht waren.

Nachdem sie die Männer bedient und anschließend den Abwasch getätigt hatten, begann ein weiterer sinnloser, leerer Tag. Mit jeweils einer schweren Fessel am Fuß saßen sie beide neben Rodnar Ill im Sand, während er es sich in einem breiten Sessel bequem gemacht hatte, wo er auf seine Kundschaft wartete. So sehr ihr seine Nähe zuwider war, so hatten sie und Leila doch verglichen mit den Minensklaven, die in großen Käfigen zusammengepfercht waren, einen vergleichbar angenehmen Platz abbekommen, da sie so ebenfalls in den Genuss des Sonnenschirms kamen und er es ihnen mit herablassender Gnade gestattete, hin und wieder einen Schluck von dem sauberen, kalten Wasser zu trinken, das ansonsten ausschließlich für ihn reserviert war. Der Preis dafür war, dass sie ihm abwechselnd kühle Luft zufächeln und seine geschwollenen, flossenartigen Füße massieren mussten. Gerade letzteres ließ Violet jedes Mal aufs Neue mit ihrem Ekel kämpfen, auch wenn sie sehr gut wusste, dass es – verglichen mit allen anderen Tätigkeiten, die man von ihr als Sklavin verlangen könnte – noch eine sehr humane Aufgabe war.

Als Leila sie ablöste, setzte sich Violet, den Rücken an Ills Sessel gelehnt, in den Sand und schloss müde die Augen. Seit der SID sie auf Nar Shaddaa in die Sklaverei verkauft hatte, waren nun bereits Wochen vergangen, das neue Jahr war schon angebrochen und auch ihr Geburtstag war genauso unmerklich verstrichen wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Ein harter Ausdruck schlich sich in ihrem Blick ein, als sie ihr einmal mehr bewusst wurde, was eigentlich aus ihrem Leben geworden war. Vor zehn Jahren, mit siebzehn, war ihre Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Damals hatte sie eine Heimat gehabt, eine Familie, eine Mutterfigur. Und heute, mit siebenundzwanzig, war ihr Leben ein Trümmerhaufen. Sie war nicht gewillt gewesen, Tython als neue Heimat anzuerkennen, und die Begegnung mit Satele hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nichts mehr mit den Jedi und auch nicht mit ihrer Meisterin gemein hatte. Sie hatte einfach alles verloren, das ihr einmal lieb und teuer gewesen war. Es war eine durch und durch bittere Bilanz, die sie an diesem Tag gezogen hatte.

Langsam floss die Zeit dahin, nur sichtbar am wandernden Schatten des Sonnenschirms. In ihrer freien Zeit hielt Violet die Augen geschlossen. Nach außen hin erweckte sie den Eindruck, in der Hitze vor sich hinzudösen; tatsächlich hatte sie sich der Macht geöffnet und ließ ihren Geist getrennt von ihrem Körper durch dem Raum wandeln. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie, wie schon einige Zeit zuvor, eine dunkle Präsenz gleich einem Stich ins Auge wahrnahm. Anstatt sich instinktiv zurückzuziehen und ihre Aura wieder bis zur Unerkennbarkeit zu tarnen, wie sie es in den langen Jahren auf Nar Shaddaa getan hatte, gestattete sie ihrer Präsenz, sich gleich einer grimmigen Wolke um sie herum zu manifestieren, denn heute wollte sie schließlich gefunden werden.

Doch einstweilen sah es nicht daran aus. Der Abend kam heran und Rodnar Ill schickte Leila und sie dann fort, damit sie das Abendessen zubereiten würden. Da er heute einige lukrative Verkäufe an die Czerka-Corporation hatte tätigen können, war der Crolute so guter Stimmung, dass beide Frauen sich am frischen Essen bedienen durften, wodurch ihnen die übliche Sklavenkost, bestehend aus mit Wasser angerührten Nahrungspulver, erspart blieb. Sie waren noch beim Abwasch, als Violet erneut die dunklen Präsenzen abrupt und als nach ihr tastend wahrnahm. Es erstaunte sie daher nicht, dass wenige Minuten später einer der Zygerrianer, die bei den anderen Sklaven Wache hielten, ins Zelt kam. „Hey Boss“, fing er sogleich an, „da sind ‘n paar Imperiale im Anmarsch, Soldaten, vielleicht acht oder zehn, und zwei so Kerle in Kutten … Soll ich sie wegschicken? Ist immerhin schon spät.“

„Dummkopf“, fuhr Rodnar Ill ihn mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme an, während er mühsam aufstand und seine Flossenfüße wieder in die schweren Stiefel zwängte. „Kundschaft schickt man nie weg, egal, wann sie kommt. Du, Kleines“, er zeigte auf Leila, „zieh‘ dich um. Und du, Mädchen“, er deutete weiter auf Violet, „setzt Kaffa und Tee auf und bedienst uns dann. Los!“ Seine plötzliche Hektik war amüsant anzusehen, oder hätte es vielmehr sein können, wenn Violet selbst nicht so nervös gewesen wäre. Jetzt galt es, den ankommenden Sith – denn als nichts anderes offenbarte sie ihre Machtpräsenzen – erfolgreich vorzuspielen, nur eine Sklavin zu sein, die sich ihrer Machtsensitivität nicht bewusst war.

Rasch brühte sie den Tee auf und vermischte den feingemahlenen Kaffa mit Zucker und Gewürzen, bevor sie die Mischung mit heißem Wasser übergoss. Dann stellte sie beide Kannen und einige kleine Tassen auf ein Tablett und verließ das Zelt. Stumm schimpfend stapfte sie durch den tiefen Sand hinüber zu jenem zweiten Zelt, in das sich der Sklavenhändler stets mit seiner Kundschaft zurückzuziehen pflegte. Je näher sie kam, desto stärker, vibrierender wurden die Auren und ließen sie, als sie das Zelt betrat, kurz benommen taumeln. Obwohl ihre nackten Füße kein Geräusch gemacht haben konnten und die tanzende Leila in ihrem knappen, paillettenbesetzten Bikini ein Blickfang war, wandten sich beide Sith augenblicklich nach ihr um. Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, als sie vor dem niedrigen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln niederkniete und ihnen die Getränke servierte. Stumm lauschte sie dann dem wieder aufgenommenen Gespräch.

„Nun“, fuhr der jüngere der Männer fort, der mit seinem dunklen Vollbart und den Dreadlocks einen wilden Eindruck machte, „wie ich bereits sagte, wünscht mein Meister“, er würdigte den älteren Sith mit einem kurzen Senken seines Kopfes, „neue Sklaven für unsere Ausgrabungen. Sie müssen gesund und kräftig sein und sollten die Wüste länger als ein paar Tage überleben. Hast du diesbezüglich etwas Passendes, Crolute?“ Sein herablassender Tonfall und die Anrede Rodnar Ills mit dem Namen seiner Spezies verriet, dass er den berüchtigten imperialen Spezifismus, nach welchem alle anderen Spezies denen der Sith und der Menschen unterlegen waren, teilte.

„Natürlich, mein werter Lord, natürlich.“ Die Unhöflichkeit des Siths ignorierend, setzte Ill eine dienstbeflissene Miene auf. „Für derartige Arbeit und in Anbetracht der klimatischen Bedingungen empfehle ich Euch Menschen und Wookiees. Gerade letztere könnten sich bei Bergungsarbeiten als sehr nützlich erweisen.“

„Wookiees, ernsthaft? Kriegen diese Viecher denn keinen Hitzeschlag in der Wüste?“, warf der Sith grinsend ein.

„Keine Sorge, mein Lord, ich werde sie vorher scheren lassen.“

Diese Aussage entlockte dem jüngeren Sith ein lautes Lachen. Violet hielt noch immer den Blick gesenkt. Sie konnte deutlich die Präsenz des anderen Siths, einem älteren Mann mit kurzen grauem Haar, spüren, die um sie herumströmte und ihrer eigene zu ertasten versuchte, und nicht zum ersten Mal überkam sie die Furcht, beide Sith könnten auf irgendeine Weise spüren, dass sie hier einen abtrünnigen Jedi vor sich hatten. Doch ihre Sorge schien sich als haltlos zu erweisen. Eine leichte Berührung ihres Haars ließ sie schließlich aufblicken und gleich wieder den Blick senken. „Nein. Sieh‘ mich an, Mädchen“, sprach er. Obwohl seine Stimme ruhig, beinahe sanft klang, erlangte er damit augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Schülers und des Sklavenhändlers.

Während der jüngere der Sith seinem Meister einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, schien Rodnar Ill ein weiteres Geschäft zu wittern. „Gefällt sie Euch, mein Lord? Ich könnte sie Euch zu einem besonders günstigen Preis verkaufen“, begann er sogleich. „Ihre Mängel sind kaum der Rede wert, ein paar Brandnarben auf Schultern und Rücken von früherer Minenarbeit. Aber sie hat alle sonstigen Vorzüge einer Sklavin erster Wahl. Ihre Figur ist makellos und sie ist selbstverständlich noch Jungfrau.“ Violet konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, und zugleich konnte sie ihre Verachtung für Ill mit seinem anbiedernden Verhalten kaum mehr unterdrücken. Der ältere Sith schien dem Croluten hingegen überhaupt keine Beachtung geschenkt zu haben. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf Violet. Ein Ausdruck lag in seinen orangefarbenen Augen, der ihr deutlich zeigte, dass er sie als Machtnutzer erkannt hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, ihre Hände fühlten sich plötzlich kalt und feucht an. Sie wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ihnen eine Probe ihrer Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren. Der Sklavenhändler, der das Schweigen des älteren Sith als zögerliches Abwägen missdeutete, stieß Violet grob an. „Los, zieh‘ dich aus“, befahl er herrisch.

„Nein.“ Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und kalt, als sie Rodnar Ill durchdringend ansah.

Der Crolute starrte mit offenem Mund zurück, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sie ihm in Gegenwart eines potentiellen Kunden so frech widersprochen hatte. Dann holte er aus, um sie mit einer saftigen Ohrfeige zu maßregeln. Seine Hand sollte nie ihr Ziel erreichen, sondern kam einige Zentimeter vor ihrer Wange in der Luft zum Halten. „Was geht hier vor?“, polterte Ill los. Das Dröhnen seiner Stimme konnte nicht über den Ausdruck der Furcht in seinen kleinen, tiefliegenden Augen hinwegtäuschen, die zwischen den beiden Sith hin- und herhuschten, die er offensichtlich für die Quelle der Machtausübung hielt. Violet hingegen ließ jede Barriere, die ihre Aura einschränkte, endgültig fallen, als sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust ballte und dem Sklavenhändler mit der Macht quer durch das Zelt schleuderte. Er schlug direkt auf dem Tisch auf, auf dem neben seinem Pad mit den Informationen zu sämtlichen Sklaven auch noch allerlei andere Materialien wie Schockhalsbänder und Implantatscanner herumlagen.

Ills Schrei und das Scheppern des Aufpralls riefen augenblicklich die Soldaten, die beide Sith eskortiert hatten, auf den Plan. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Darth Silthar?“, hakte einer der Männer nach, dessen Rüstungsabzeichen ihn als Lieutenant auswies.

Doch der ältere Sith lachte nur auf und gab Violet mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie sich erheben möge. „Was habe ich dir gesagt, Hargrev? Ich wusste doch, dass sich jemand Vielversprechendes hier verbirgt.“ Als er diesmal ihr Kinn ergriff, damit sie ihn anblickte, sah Violet nicht weg. „Weißt du, was das gerade war?“ Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Es war die Macht, die du gewirkt hast … Wer waren deine Eltern, Mädchen?“

„Ich kannte nur meine Mutter, und sie war auch eine Sklavin“, erwiderte sie. Einmal mehr überkam sie die Angst, das ganze Lügengebilde könnte an ihrer mangelnden Glaubwürdigkeit scheitern. Doch entweder hatte sie ihre Rolle schon tiefer verinnerlicht, als sie dachte, oder sie hatte sich in all den Jahren der Heimlichkeit und der Verstellung schon so sehr an die Lügen gewohnt, die sie anderen und sich selbst erzählte, dass sie ihr nun wie selbstverständlich von den Lippen flossen.

„Dann wurdest du als Sklavin geboren?“, fragte der Silthar genannte Mann nach. Sie nickte ergeben.

„Vielleicht ist sie der Bastard irgendwelches Lords …“, warf der jüngere Sith ein.

„Ja, gut möglich … Diese Machtsensitivität ist schließlich ungewöhnlich hoch.“ Der Darth wandte sich an den Lieutenant, doch bevor er ihm befehlen konnte, die Gleiter startbereit zu machen, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rodnar Ill gelenkt, der sich stöhnend aufsetzte. „Wie schön, dass du dich wieder unserer Runde anschließt, Crolute“, sprach Silthar. Seine Stimme war noch ruhiger, noch sanfter geworden, und offenbarte dadurch eine unterschwellige Grausamkeit. „Und um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten: Ja, sie gefällt mir. Sie gefällt mir so gut, dass wir sie hier und jetzt mitnehmen werden …“ Er wartete einen Moment, ob Ill Widerspruch dagegen einlegen würde. Doch der Sklavenhändler, dessen weiche, wabbelige Haut fahl war und vor Angstschweiß glänzte, starrte ihn nur mit geweiteten Augen an. „Was die anderen Sklaven betrifft, die wir benötigen … Wir könnten dir natürlich einen angemessenen Preis zahlen. Andererseits …“, seine schmalen Lippen deuteten ein Lächeln an, „bist du nichts anderes als ein unbedeutender Fremdling, der sich auf unserem Territorium befindet. Warum sollten wir uns nicht einfach nehmen, was wir wollen, und dich töten?“

Bei den letzten Worten lachte sein Schüler wiederum laut auf. „Oh ja, Meister, lasst es uns so machen. Erlaubt mir, Euch von seiner unwürdigen Gegenwart zu erlösen.“ Mit einer raschen Bewegung war er aufgesprungen und hatte schon sein Lichtschwert gezückt.

Doch Silthar erhob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein, Hargrev. So sehr ich deine Hingabe an die Brutalität schätze, glaube ich doch, dass es heute an jemand anderem ist, unser Imperium von einem weiteren Fremdling zu säubern.“ Violet überlief eine Kältewoge, die nicht mehr weichen wollte, als er sie ansah. „Ich spüre so viel Dunkelheit in dir, Mädchen. Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit, deine Gefühle endlich herauszulassen. Lass‘ mich dir zeigen, wie.“ Er trat hinter sie, um den Raum zwischen ihr und Rodnar Ill freizugeben. „Schließe die Augen“, sprach er leise, nur für sie hörbar, „und konzentriere dich auf dein Innerstes. Spürst du die Wut in dir? Den Zorn, der durch deine Adern fließt? Die Missgunst, die dich zerfrisst? Das tiefsitzende Verlangen, andere zu bestrafen und leiden zu lassen? Ja, Mädchen, du bist ein offenes Buch“, setzte er nach, als sie ihn erschrocken anschaute.

Auf seinen Wink hin wandte sie sich wieder dem Croluten zu, der nun endlich verstanden hatte, dass er sein Ende durch die Hand eines eigenen Sklaven finden sollte. Als er sich unbeholfen-panisch hochkämpfte, zwang ihn eine leichte Geste von Seiten Silthars wieder zurück auf die Knie. „Bitte …“, keuchte er, die Hände an die Kehle gepresst, als wollte er eine unsichtbare Hand von dort wegziehen, „bitte … Ich habe dich doch nicht schlecht behandelt, Mädchen … Du hast zweimal am Tag Essen bekommen und musstest keinem von uns Männern zu Diensten sein …“

Sein erbärmlicher Anblick hätte in dem Padawan, der Violet einmal gewesen war, vielleicht noch Mitleid und Empathie erwecken können, doch ihr heutiges Ich, ihr Ich als gefallener Jedi, empfand nur noch Verachtung. „Schweig!“, fuhr sie ihn daher an. „Spar‘ dir dein Gewinsel! Es macht mich nur noch zorniger!“

„Gut, sehr gut“, lobte Silthar. „Lass‘ dich von deinen Leidenschaften führen, Mädchen. Gib‘ dich ihnen voll und ganz hin, lass‘ sie dein Denken, dein Fühlen übernehmen. Spüre, wie dich die Kräfte der Dunklen Seite durchfließen. Ja, das ist es …“ Er nickte zufrieden, als Violet abrupt schwankte und beinahe zusammengesunken wäre. „Wehre dich nicht gegen die Dunkelheit. Umarme sie, lass‘ sie deinen Körper durchströmen. Und jetzt … erhebe deine Hand und töte diese erbärmliche Kreatur.“

Zitternd richtete sie sich auf und strecke ihren Arm aus. Bis jetzt ging sie davon aus, dass sie den Sklavenhändler erdrosseln sollte. Stattdessen, als sie sich der Macht in ihrem Inneren ergab, die ein noch nie zuvor erlangtes Ausmaß angenommen hatte, entströmten ihren Fingern eine Kaskade an blauen Blitzen. Der Crolute stieß einen dumpfen, gequälten Schrei aus, als sie in seinen Körper einschlugen und als Resultat dunkelrot verbrannte Haut zurückließ, die Blasen warf. Auch Violet hatte vor Schreck aufgeschrien und war instinktiv zurückgewichen. Ihre Reaktion erntete lautes Lachen von Seiten Hargrevs und ließ Darth Silthar fein schmunzeln. „Nur weiter, mein Kind. Tu‘ dir keinen Zwang an“, ermutigte letztere sie.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, seinen Worten nachzukommen. Einen Moment, in welchem sie die altbekannten, wohlvertrauten Zweifel an dem überkam, das sie gerade tat. Tief in sich wusste sie, dass dieser Pfad nicht der richtige war. Doch sie wusste auch, dass es nun zu spät war, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Und sie wusste ebenfalls, dass ihre Zweifel nicht lange andauern würden. Und so wandte sie sich erneut Rodnar Ill zu, streckte beide Hände und ließ abermals all jene dunklen Gefühle aus sich herausströmen, auf deren Bezähmung und Kompensation in der Jedi-Ausbildung so viel Wert gelegt wurde. Als sie dieses Mal schwer atmend die Arme sinken ließ, umfing sie der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch. Verkrampft und heftig zitternd lag der Crolute auf dem Boden und wimmerte hilflos wie ein Kind. Seine weiche, gallertartige Haut war an vielen Stellen schwärzlich verkohlt und aufgeplatzt, während das rohe Fleisch Blut und Wundwasser absonderte. Zum dritten Mal streckte sie die Hände aus, um eine Folge von Machtblitzen zu wirken. Diesmal war Rodnar Ill verstummt, nur ein Zucken fuhr noch hin und wieder durch seinen Körper, der mittlerweile schwerste Verbrennungen aufwies. Es war offensichtlich, dass er unter Schock stand. Aber auch Violet befand sich in einem Ausnahmezustand. Es war eine Sache, jemanden zu töten, aber es war eine ganz andere Sache, jemanden langsam zu Tode zu martern. Der Geruch seines verbrannten Fleisches ließ sie würgen und mit dem Brechreiz kämpfen. Sie war daher beinahe dankbar, als Darth Silthar sprach: „Ausgezeichnet, Mädchen. Du lernst sehr schnell. Aber jetzt bring‘ es zu Ende.“ Abermals hob sie die Hand und umschloss jetzt die Kehle des Croluten. Eine Sekunde später durchschnitt ein lautes Knacken die Luft, als sie ihm das Genick brach.

„Hmm“, machte Hargrev dann, als sie den leblosen Körper des Sklavenhändlers zu Boden sinken ließ. „Ihn langsam zu erdrosseln, hätte mir besser gefallen.“ Die Worte galten seinem Meister, der jedoch abwinkte.

„Ach was. Der erste Mord ist ihr wohlgelungen. Mach‘ weiter so, mein Kind, und du wirst es unter uns Sith einmal weit bringen.“ Letzteres galt Violet, die leicht vornübergebeugt dastand und sich mit der Hand Luft zufächelte.

Ein leises, helles Klingeln ließ alle drei Machtnutzer aufsehen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Leila, deren Anwesenheit in Vergessenheit geraten war. Die Twi‘lek hatte versucht, sich so unauffällig wie möglich in eine Ecke des Zelts zurückzuziehen und war beim Rückwärtsgehen schließlich gestolpert und gestürzt, was die kleinen Schellen an Hand- und Fußgelenken klimpern ließ. Ihre angstgeweiteten Augen ruhten auf Violet, doch als der jüngere der Sith auf sie zukam, stieß sie einen panischen Laut aus. Ihr Fluchtversuch endete aber augenblicklich, als Hargrev sie bei ihren Lekku packte und grob zurückzog. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich die Twi’lek für mich beanspruche, Meister. Schließlich habe ich noch immer keinen Ersatz für mein altes Spielzeug gefunden“, sprach er mit einem düsteren Grinsen.

„Meinetwegen“, erwiderte Silthar ungerührt. „Wenn du dann fertig bist, wirst du die Überführung der restlichen Sklaven in den Außenposten überwachen.“ Sein Schüler deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, womit die Sache für den Darth erledigt war. Er signalisierte Violet mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass sie ihm folgen möge, bevor er das Zelt verließ, gefolgt vom Lieutenant und seinen Männern.

Sie hingegen konnte den Blick nicht von Leila losreißen, die Hargrev zu einem der Sessel hinübergezerrt hatte. Sie schluchzte laut auf, doch leistete keinen Widerstand, als seine Hände ihren schönen blauen Körper erkundeten und dabei das knappe Oberteil und ihr Höschen zerrissen. „Was?“, fragte er, als Violet noch immer dastand. „Willst du zusehen? Oder vielleicht gar mitmachen?“ Sein dreckiges Grinsen war ekelerregender als der Gestank von Ills verbrannten Körper. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt überkam sie zuerst eine Hitze- und dann eine Kältewelle, als eine dunkle Flamme, angefacht von ihrem Abscheu und Hass, in ihrer Brust aufloderte. Hatte sie es zuvor nicht mehr über sich gebracht, den Sklavenhändler langsam zu Tode zu foltern, so war sie sich jetzt sicher, dass sie diesem Mann gegenüber keine Skrupel haben würde. Doch ihr war klar, dass sie nichts tun konnte, nichts tun durfte, um Leilas Peiniger in seine Schranken zu weisen. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, ein vertrauter Begleiter seit jenem Tag, als der Jedi-Tempel zerstört wurde und sie bei ihrer Aufgabe, die Jünglinge zu beschützen, versagt hatte, überkam sie aufs Neue. Das Brennen in ihrer Brust breitete sich weiter aus, bis es ihre Augen erreichte. Schnell wandte sie sich ab, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Dann verließ sie das Zelt.

 


	7. Die Akademie von Korriban

„Verdammt nochmal! Kannst du das jetzt endlich lassen?“, fauchte Violet. Ihr zorniger Blick, den sie quer durch den Raum schoss, prallte erneut an der unbekümmerten Miene des jungen Mannes ab, welcher neben ihr der einzige weitere Anwesende im Archiv der Sith-Akademie war und der, obwohl beide am jeweils anderen Ende des Studienbereichs Platz genommen hatten, sie mit seiner unruhigen Art schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Hatte er zuerst mit den Fingern auf den Tisch getrommelt und dann wieder geräuschvoll an deren Nägeln gekaut, so knirschte er seit geraumer Zeit immer wieder mit den Zähnen, was bei Violet jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut hervorrief. „Hey, bist du jetzt auch noch taub?“, setzte sie nach, als er ihr Schimpfen gekonnt ignorierte.

„Nun … ich wünschte, ich wäre es. Mir schmerzen bereits die Ohren von deiner Stimme, was zugegebenermaßen eine beachtliche Leistung ist, wenn ich bedenke, was ich so alles gewöhnt bin …“

„Oh bitte …“ Aus früheren Gesprächen und vor allem aus den Beleidigungen ihres Aufsehers wusste sie, dass der junge Mann ein Sklave gewesen und aufgrund seiner Machtsensitivität hierher nach Korriban geschickt worden war. „Halt‘ einfach deine dumme Klappe, ja? Dann bleibt dir auch mein Gemeckere erspart.“ Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Rolle Flimsiplast und dem alten Werk zu, das ein Wörterbuch war und mit Hilfe dessen sie, ausgehend von ihrem Kodex, die alte Sprache der Sith erlernen sollte. Die Übersetzung des Kodex von seiner Ursprungssprache ins Basic war nicht gerade schwer gewesen, die Ableitung der morphologischen und syntaktischen Regeln hingegen schon. Und die Rückübersetzung eines kurzen Aufsatzes von Tulak Hord über den Hass als Grundemotion eines jeden Sith hatte sich als unsinnige und zeitraubende Arbeit entpuppt, die in erster Linie aus ununterbrochenem Wälzen im Wörterbuch bestand. Entsprechend schlechter war ihre Laune von Stunde zu Stunde geworden und als dann noch ihr Mitschüler auftauchte und sie seitdem mit seiner nervtötenden Art belästigte, war ihre Konzentration gänzlich dahin.

Als sie Schritte hörte, sah sie flüchtig auf. Sie hatte einen weiteren Mitschüler oder vielleicht auch einen Aufseher erwartet. Stattdessen war es einer der zahlreichen Sklaven, die sämtliche niederen Arbeiten erledigten, ohne die der tägliche Ablauf in der Akademie unweigerlich zusammenbräche. Da sie, abgesehen von Reinigungstätigkeiten, normalerweise keinen Zugang zum Archiv hatten, vermutete Violet, dass er geschickt war, um nach einen von ihnen zu suchen, womit sie Recht behalten sollte. „Seid Ihr Akolythin Viy?“, fragte er, als er im sicheren Abstand vor ihr stehenblieb. Sie nickte knapp. „Aufseher Harkun befahl, dass Ihr sofort zu ihm kommen sollt. Er befindet sich in seinem Büro.“

„Verstanden. Du kannst gehen.“ Der Sklave deutete eine Verbeugung an und machte sich dann rasch aus dem Staub, bevor sie irgendwelche potentielle Laune an ihm auslassen könnte. Das Verbot, jemanden körperlich anzugreifen, beschränkte sich nämlich nur auf die Akolythen untereinander. Gegenüber den Sklaven musste hingegen keine Rücksicht genommen werden.

Stumm packte Violet ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte alles in den alten Jutebeutel, der seit ihrem Verkauf in die Sklaverei zum Aufbewahrungsort ihrer wenigen Habseligkeiten geworden war. Nur das Flimsiplast rollte sie sorgfältig zusammen und steckte den Stoff in den Gürtel, da sie davon ausging, dass Harkun sie zum Rapport über ihren Fortschritt bei der aufgetragenen Übung bestellte und daher auch ihre bisherige Arbeit sehen wollte. Der Weg zu seinem Büro führte sie vom Kellergewölbe hinauf und durch die gewaltige Eingangshalle, von der aus zahlreiche Treppen auf- und abwärts zu anderen Räumlichkeiten – weiteren Büros, zahlreichen Ausbildungsstätten und den Unterkünften der Akolythen – führten. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um das Büro des Ausbilders zu erreichen.

Bevor sie an der geschlossenen Tür klopfte, atmete sie nochmal tief durch. Bereits die erste Begegnung mit Harkun war für sie eine Begegnung zu viel gewesen, bei der sich gezeigt hatte, dass die Abneigung gegeneinander auf beiden Seiten bestand. Sie stieß seine arrogante, schadenfrohe Art ab, mit der er genüsslich das Scheitern jener Akolythen verfolgte, die es in seinen Augen nicht wert waren, ein Sith zu werden, während sich seine Geringschätzung ihrer Person in erster Linie darauf begründete, dass sie nur eine Sklavin war. Dass sie dennoch nicht zum Prellbock für seine konstant schlechte Laune geworden war, lag nur an dem besagten Anwärter, den sie gerade im Archiv zurückließ. Seine freche, vorlaute Art, mit der er auf jede von Harkuns Provokationen reagierte, war ihm durch nichts auszutreiben gewesen, weder durch die vielen Male des Essensentzugs noch durch all die körperlichen Züchtigungen, die der Aufseher wutschäumend über ihn verhängt hatte. Was der junge Mann damit bezwecken wollte, war Violet noch immer ein Rätsel. Sie wunderte sich ohnehin, wie er als Sklave mit dieser Haltung so lange hatte überleben können.

„Herein“, kam es von drinnen, nachdem sie endlich geklopft hatte.

Rasch trat sie ein und machte eine leichte Verbeugung. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Aufseher?“, sprach sie dann. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass Harkun mitnichten allein war. Er hatte sich mit einem dunkelhäutigen Mann unterhalten, den Violet als einen weiteren Aufseher wiedererkannte.

„Schön, dass du auch einmal kommst. Wenn du mich nochmals so lange warten lässt, wird dir das Essen für den nächsten Tag gestrichen“, polterte Harkun sogleich los.

„Bitte verzeiht, Aufseher“, murmelte Violet mit gesenktem Haupt, wenngleich ihr Temperament schon wieder kurz vor dem Siedepunkt war. Sie wusste zu gut, dass seine Bemerkung als reine Schikane gedacht war, schließlich hätte sie kaum schneller hierher gelangen können.

„Hast du wenigstens deine Aufgabe erledigt, wenn du dir so viel Zeit gelassen hast?“, fuhr er fort. Mit einem stummen Nicken zückte sie die Flimsiplastrolle und überreichte sie ihm. „Na, dann wollen wir uns das Elend mal ansehen …“ Er nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und vertiefte sich in die Übersetzung. Stille senkte sich über die Anwesenden, die nur vom leisen Ticken eines antik anmutenden Chronometers durchbrochen wurde. Die Minuten verstrichen. Während Harkuns Miene zunehmend grimmiger wurde, beobachtete sie der andere Aufseher, der mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Fenster lehnte, mit einem kühlen Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, der nicht verriet, was er gerade dachte. „Das nächste Mal schreibst du gefälligst ordentlicher, hast du verstanden? Deine Sauklaue kann man ja kaum lesen“, schimpfte Harkun schließlich. Dass er die Rolle ohne eine weitere Würdigung ihrer Arbeit beiseitelegte, war für sie ein klarer Hinweis, dass er keinen Fehler hatte finden können, was sie einerseits flüchtig grinsen ließ, andererseits aber zu der Befürchtung Anlass gab, dass sie sich mit ihrer guten Leistung ein weiteres Mal seine Missgunst zugezogen hatte. Er musterte sie einen Moment, strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Spitzbart. Dann grinste er hinterlistig. „Nun gut, wenn du dich schon so schlau gibst, dann kannst du bestimmt auch erläutern, warum es ausgerechnet der Hass ist, den Tulak Hord als grundsätzlichen Gemütszustand eines jeden Sith propagiert.“

Seine Worte waren wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Ihre Aufgabe hatte schließlich aus einer reinen Übersetzungsübung bestanden, weswegen sie annahm, der Inhalt des Textes sei vernachlässigbar. Dementsprechend hatte sie sich auch nicht damit aufgehalten, sich in Hords Philosophie einzulesen. „Weil Hass … uns stärker macht“, sprach sie dann zögerlich.

„Wirklich?“, erwiderte Harkun. Er täuschte eine erstaunte Miene vor, die vor Spott nur so triefte. „Sieht wohl so aus, dass wir uns in Gegenwart eines wahren Genies befinden, Tremel.“

Letzteres galt seinem Kollegen, der Violet noch immer kühl und von oben herab betrachtete. „Was du sagst, ist nicht falsch, Akolythin“, sagte dieser dann. „Doch warum ist es ausgerechnet der Hass, der uns Sith so sehr beflügelt, und nicht Wut oder Zorn?“

„Wut … ist nur ein unkonkretes Gefühl, es richtet sich nicht gegen jemanden oder etwas Spezifisches. Wut dient nicht dazu, seine Leidenschaften zu bündeln; stattdessen verschwendet man sie oftmals bei ziellosen Temperamentausbrüchen.“

Tremel nickte kaum merklich. „Und was ist mit dem Zorn?“

„Zorn … richtet sich im Unterschied zur Wut spezifisch auf eine Person oder eine Sache. Dadurch kann man seine Leidenschaften sammeln und vereinen, um gezielt gegen die Quelle des Zorns vorzugehen.“

Wieder nickte Tremel leicht. „Was unterscheidet den Zorn dennoch vom Hass?“

Violet, die ihre Hände nervös ineinander verschlungen hatte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Hass ist gänzlich destruktiv“, sprach sie nach einigen Augenblicken. „Jemanden zu hassen, heißt diesen nicht einfach töten zu wollen. Man will ihn demütigen, verletzen. Man will ihn brechen und vernichten. Man will, dass nicht nur seine unwürdige Existenz ausgelöscht wird, man will auch alles zerstören, das nach seinem Tod an ihn erinnern könnte. Hass … ist das dunkelste Gefühl, das wir kennen“, setzte sie leiser nach.

„Ein Gefühl, das dir offenkundig nicht fremd ist“, entgegnete Tremel, wofür er einen erschrockenen Blick ihrerseits erntete. „Schon gut, Akolythin. Wir sind hier schließlich nicht bei den Jedi, dass wir Euch für derlei Gefühle tadelten.“ Er tauschte einen Blick mit Harkun, der noch unzufriedener als zuvor wirkte.

„Warte draußen“, fauchte er sie an. Er sah ihr nach, bis sie sein Büro verlassen hatte. „Irgendwann kriege ich diese kleine Sklavin noch einmal dran“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Aber nicht für diese Aufgabe“, entgegnete Tremel, der in der Zwischenzeit Violets Übersetzungsübung genommen und studiert hatte.

„Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären“, begann Harkun aufs Neue. „Sie ist ein Nichts, ein Niemand! Mit welchem Recht nimmt sie sich heraus, zu den Besten des Jahrgangs zu zählen? Sie beleidigt damit die Herkunft der Schüler aus alteingesessenen, hochangesehenen Sith-Familien!“

„Mit dem Recht des Stärkeren, dem einzigen Recht, das unter uns Sith Geltung besitzt“, gab sein Kollege ungerührt zurück, was Harkun einen ungläubigen Blick zur Seite entlockte.

„Wirklich, Tremel, Ihr seid der Letzte, von dem ich eine Unterstützung dieser kleinen Sklavin erwartet hätte.“

„Ihr irrt Euch, alter Freund. Ich bewundere lediglich die Tatsache, dass sie es innerhalb eines Vierteljahres geschafft hat, ihre Fähigkeiten so weit auszubilden. Sie musste sich überall durchbeißen, während unsere reinblütigen Anwärter in der Regel von Haus und Kindesbeinen an mit der Macht vertraut gemacht wurden. Sie hatte es denkbar schwer und ist dennoch so weit gekommen, dass wir eigentlich verpflichtet wären, sie einem Lord als Schülerin vorzuschlagen. Dafür hat sie sich meine Achtung verdient. Das ändert aber nichts an dem Fakt, dass sie nur eine Sklavin unbekannter Herkunft ist und ihre Aufnahme an der Akademie eine Beleidigung unserer alten Bräuche und Grundsätze darstellt.“

„Und ich hegte schon für einen Moment die Befürchtung, Ihr könntet klammheimlich zu einem Parteigänger der Progressiven geworden sein …“, erwiderte Harkun mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, das an Tremels ernster Miene abprallte.

„Ich habe sämtliche Strippen gezogen, um einen angemessenen Ersatz für diesen Halbblutbastard Vemrin hierher zu holen, eine junge Dame, deren Stammbaum sich bis in die Tage von König Adas zurückführen lässt. Glaubt Ihr da wirklich, ich würde nun auf einmal jemanden wie diese Sklavin fördern?“ Er schnaubte abfällig. „Man sollte auch meinen, dass die Lords höhere Ansprüche an ihre künftigen Schüler stellen. Stattdessen scheint Baras ausschließlich an Vemrins Kampfesfähigkeiten interessiert zu sein.“

„Immerhin hat er Ansprüche. Aus Zash werde ich hingegen nicht schlau. Sie hat explizit nach einem dieser Sklaven als Schüler gefragt, nach diesem frechen Kerl, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Es ist eine Schande …“ Harkun schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was unternehmen wir nun gegen das fortwährend sinkende Niveau der Akolythenschaft? Ihr sagtet, Ihr hätte bereits einen Plan für die Kleine“, hakte Tremel nach.

Sein Kollege grinste wieder auf seine schadenfrohe Art. „Ich habe mir als ihre Abschlussaufgabe etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht. Etwas, das noch keiner vor ihr geschafft hat.“

 

Währenddessen wartete Violet noch immer im Flur vor Harkuns Büro. An die Wand gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt, starrte sie gedankenverloren auf den Boden. Auch heute hatte Harkun nicht anderes auf den erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer zugewiesenen Aufgabe reagiert als sonst, und so langsam fragte sie sich, wie lange sie nicht nur seine Launen ertragen sollte, sondern sich auch noch beweisen musste, seit sie sich mit ihren Fähigkeiten im Kampf und in der Macht die Aufmerksamkeit der Aufseher gesichert hatte. Als jemand, der es beinahe bis zum Jedi-Ritter gebracht hatte, waren ihr die Übungen in der Macht – das Bewegen von Objekten, das Schleudern von Macht-Blitzen und die Unterstützung im aktiven Kampf – nach einigen Anläufen nicht mehr schwergefallen, und auch die Lektionen im Kampf erwiesen sich als zu einfach, denn schließlich hatte man nichts erklärt und vorgeführt, das ihr aus den Unterweisungen mit Meister Din unbekannt wäre. Als Grundlage war das Shii-Co gelehrt worden, das auch als der Standardstil in der Jedi-Ausbildung galt. Dabei hatte man es aus zwei Gründen belassen: Erstens war es die Aufgabe ihres zukünftigen Meister, sie in den schwierigeren Form des Lichtschwertkampfes zu unterweisen, und zweitens wäre es ohnehin eine Verschwendung, Zeit mit der Ausbildung von Akolythen zu vergeuden, von denen man nicht wusste, ob sie ihre Prüfungen überhaupt bestünden. Unnötig zu sagen, dass dieser Grundsatz all jene benachteiligte, die man aus Aufsteiger bezeichnete, Sklaven und selbst junge Imperiale, die nicht-machtsensitiven Familien entstammten, und all jene bevorzugte, die sich mit Namen altehrwürdigen Sith-Familien schmücken konnten und schon von Kindesbeinen an den Weg zum Sith beschritten hatten. Um daher nicht aufzufallen, hatte Violet zu Beginn der Unterweisungen wesentlich schlechter kämpfen müssen, als sie konnte. Sie genoss es dann zutiefst, als sie nach ein paar Wochen ihre Tarnung aufgeben konnte und die anderen Akolythen – besonders jenen mit Sith-Abstammungen, die sie aufgrund ihres Status als ehemalige Sklavin oft verspottet hatten – im Kampf besiegen zu dürfen, ohne aus der Rolle zu fallen. Als Folge ihrer unerwarteten Fähigkeiten war sie schließlich auf Anweisung der Aufseher aus der großen, namenlose Masse der Anwärter herausgelöst worden und mit einem anderen Akolythen – jenen ehemaligen Sklaven, der sie zuvor im Archiv genervt hatte – dem wohl übellaunigsten und missgünstigstem Aufseher zugeteilt worden, den die Akademie zu bieten hatte.

„Sieh‘ an, sieh‘ an, wer wartet denn hier wie ein Bittsteller?“

Violet sah abrupt auf und seufzte augenblicklich entnervt auf, als ihr Blick auf zwei junge Männer fiel, einen Menschen und einem reinblütigen Sith. „Habt ihr nichts anderes zu tun, als einem auf die Nerven zu gehen?“, fauchte sie beide an.

„Oho, ganz schön vorlaut, was? Solltest du dich nicht vor uns verbeugen? Immerhin bist du nicht mehr als eine kleine Sklavin“, fuhr der Sith, der Mortos Kesh hieß, fort.

„Eine dreckige, kleine Sklavin“, ergänzte der Mensch namens Turak Ax. Ein verächtlicher Ausdruck lag in seinen dunklen Augen, als er sie feindselig anstarrte. „Es ist eine Schande, dass solcher Schmutz in die Akademie aufgenommen wird. Deine einzige Aufgabe sollte hier daraus bestehen, die Böden zu schrubben.“

„Wobei … mit diesem hübschen Gesichtchen und diesen Kurven gäbe es auch noch ein paar andere Dinge, für die sie zu gebrauchen wäre“, wandte Kesh ein. Er lehnte sich betont lässig neben sie, wobei er sie aufdringlich begaffte.

Ax schnaubte hingegen abfällig, während sie sich zu ihrer anderen Seite positionierte, sodass sie von beiden Männern umkreist war. „Von der würde ich mir nicht einmal das Bett wärmen lassen. Es wäre unter meiner Würde, mich mit einer Frau ihrer Stellung einzulassen.“

„Erzähl‘ mal, was willst du mit deinen markigen Sprüchen eigentlich kompensieren?“, gab Violet zurück. „Dass deine Haut nicht rot genug ist oder dass dein Schwanz zu klein ist?“ Sie kicherte hämisch.

„Du dreckiges Flittchen! Das büßt du mir!“, polterte Ax los, bevor er ausholte, um ihr einen frontalen Faustschlag zu versetzen.

Doch Violet, die aus früheren Begegnungen sein leicht reizbares Temperament kannte, hatte sich geduckt und mit einer Rolle nach vorne schon einmal vorsorglich aus der Reichweite beider Männer gebracht. So traf der Faustschlag auch nicht sie, sondern seinen Kumpanen direkt im Gesicht. „Spinnst du? Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Trottel?“, fuhr Kesh den Menschen an. Der reinblütige Sith revanchierte sich mit einem Tritt in Ax‘ Unterleib, der ihn leise stöhnend zusammensinken ließ. Violet konnte daraufhin nicht anders, als laut aufzulachen.

„Was geht hier vor?“, erklang eine herrische Stimme. Als sich alle drei umdrehten, begegneten sie dem strengen Blick von Tremel, der mit verschränkten Armen in der geöffneten Bürotür stand.

„Die beiden haben sich geprügelt“, sagte Violet schnell, bevor einer von ihnen eine andere Vision der Ereignisse erzählen könnte.

Tremel hob zwar die Augenbrauen, doch der Zustand der beiden Männer – Kesh hielt sich die blutende Nase, während Ax noch immer auf den Knien lag und schnappweise nach Atem rang – sprach deutlich für sich. „Harkun möchte dich noch einmal sprechen“, sagte er dann zu ihr. „Und ihr beide“, er deutete auf die jungen Männer, „kommt mit.“

Violet grinste ihnen schadenfroh hinterher. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihnen eine Strafe für den gegenseitigen Angriff aufbrummen würde. Auch wenn sie vermutlich nicht besonders hart ausfallen würde – beide gehörten nämlich zu der Gruppe der auserlesenen Akolythen, die von der Aufseherschaft protegiert wurde –, so gönnte sie ihnen auch jeden noch so kleinen Denkzettel. Es gab schließlich genug Gerüchte, wonach beide für die Tode von mehreren anderen Akolythen, vornehmlich ehemalige Sklaven oder Anwärter aus niederen, nicht-machtsensitiven Familien, verantwortlich seien, und Violet hatte nach ihren eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihnen keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass die Gerüchte falsch waren. Dass sie damals den rein zufällig auf sie herabstürzenden Felsen in Ludo Kresshs Grab mit der Macht abwehren konnte, hatte schließlich erst dazu geführt, dass sich beide erst recht auf sie eingeschossen hatten und bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchten, ihr das Leben schwer zu machen. „Ja, Aufseher?“, sagte sie dann, als sie eingetreten war.

Er winkte sie zu sich heran. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Es wird deine letzte Aufgabe hier an der Akademie sein“, begann er. „Wenn du sie bestehst, dann kannst du die Akademie verlassen, vielleicht sogar als Schülerin eines Lords. Wenn du hingegen versagst, wirst du sterben. Sofern du nicht schon bei der Mission selbst stirbst.“ Sie nickte stumm. „Nun“, fuhr Harkun fort, „deine Aufgabe lautet wie folgt: Alten Überlieferungen zufolge befindet sich in Ajunta Palls Grab der erste Kodex der Sith, niedergeschrieben von Sorzus Syn persönlich. Er soll auf Ajuntas Wunsch mit dem Dunklen Lord begraben worden sein, um ihn auch noch im Tod vor jeder Beeinflussung durch die Helle Seite mit ihren Jedi-Häresien zu schützen. Unglücklicherweise“, seine Mundwinkel deuteten ein Grinsen ein, von dem Violet nur zu gut wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, „gilt die Ruhestätte von Ajuntas Sarg als mittlerweile verschollen. Immerhin sprechen die Überlieferungen davon, dass sich auf der untersten Ebene seines Grabmals Hinweise in den Wandmalereien und -gravuren finden lassen. Du begibst dich also in die Pyramide, suchst diese Hinweise, mit denen du hoffentlich seinen Sarg findest, und bringst mir dann diesen ersten Kodex. Wenn du das schaffst, hast du die Prüfungen zum Sith bestanden, verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, antwortete sie. „Ich werde morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen.“

„Morgen?“ Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen verzog seine Mundwinkel. „Du wirst sofort aufbrechen. Morgen früh will ich den Kodex auf meinen Tisch liegen haben oder zumindest von deiner Gegenwart erlöst sein.“ Er musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. „Worauf wartest du dann noch? Verschwinde.“ Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung, als wollte er eine Fliege verscheuchen, schickte Harkun sie fort.

Mit einem Pochen in den Schläfen und einem Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen – jenen physischen Symptomen, die sie immer dann in Gegenwart einer Person empfand, der nicht zu trauen war – verließ sie sein Büro.


	8. Die letzte Prüfung

_So ‘n blöder Arsch_ , dachte sie wütend, während sie durch die langen Gänge schritt. Nach und nach kamen ihr kleinere und größere Gruppe von Akolythen entgegen, die auf dem Weg in den Hauptraum der Cantina waren, wo es mittlerweile das Abendessen gab. Es würde wahrscheinlich weder besser als an den anderen Tagen noch in ausreichender Menge vorhanden sein, aber es war immerhin besser als das mit Wasser angerührte Lebensmittelpulver, das sie als Sklavin bekommen hatte. Dank Harkun würde sie aber jetzt mit leeren Magen losziehen dürfen. Die Aussicht darauf, die ganze Nacht hungrig in einem Grab herumzuirren, war nichts, das ihre Laune steigen ließ.

Als sie hinaus auf den freien Platz schritt, der auf einer hohen Ebene über dem Tal der Gräber lag, umfing sie der kalte Nachtwind, der sie in der dünnen Trainingskleidung augenblicklich frieren ließ. Wie bei so vielen anderen Dingen wurde auch hier einmal mehr der Unterschied zwischen den Privilegierten und jenen, die ihre Aufnahme an der Akademie einzig ihrer Machtsensitivität verdankten, klar ersichtlich: Während die Anwärter, die aus Sith- oder zumindest imperialen Familien stammten, in der Regel gut ausgestattet auf Korriban ankamen, wurde jene, die mit leeren Händen anreisten, von der Akademie mit Kleidung und Ausrüstung versorgt, die mehr schlecht als recht das Minimum deckte, das man benötigte. Und da man die Stücke von Akolyth zu Akolyth weitergab, wenn ersterer starb, waren die Dinge in der Regel alt, abgetragen und – wenn man Pech hatte – nicht mal vorher gewaschen worden. Unnötig zu sagen, dass die Aufseher so auch sofort alle Akolythen ohne imperiale Abstammung erkannten, während den anderen Anwärter häufig ein Anlass geboten wurde, sich über ihre Mitschüler lustig zu machen.

Sie zog die Jacke enger um sich, als sie dann die weiten Treppen hinunterstieg, die direkt am Eingang des pyramidenartigen Grabmals endete. Die oberen Ebenen waren ihr vom ersten Tag vertraut, da man sie, gerade erst auf Korriban angekommen, ins Grab hinunterschickte, um sich eine sogenannte Kriegsklinge zu besorgen, die sich als antike Version eines Vibroschwertes erwiesen hatte. Diese trug sie seitdem in einem ledernen Holster auf dem Rücken und zog sie nun vorsichtshalber, da man nie sicher sein konnte, wer oder was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern konnte. Die sinkende Sonne sorgte für ein rötliches Zwielicht, das mit der zunehmenden Entfernung vom Eingangsportal schwächer wurde, bis die Dunkelheit, die nur von den Strahlern punktuell erleuchtet wurde, in deren grellweißem Licht die namenlosen Sklaven in primitiver Handarbeit Steine aus den Wänden und dem Boden herausschlugen, sie verschluckte. Violet musterte die Zwangsarbeiter mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor sie weiterging, beobachtet von den imperialen Soldaten, die die Sklaven bewachten. Als sie die Stufen zur unteren Ebene hinabstieg, ließ sie die letzte Lichtquelle hinter sich. Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer, instinktiv hatte sie die Arme ausgestreckt, um mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wände zu tasten, während sie versuchte, ihr schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Als Kind war sie die Dunkelheit gewohnt gewesen, als sie zu Abend- und Nachtzeiten durch die endlosen Wälder ihres Heimatplaneten streifte. Damals hatte sie sich auf ihre Instinkte verlassen, ohne zu wissen, dass es eigentlich die Macht gewesen war, die sie unfehlbar durch die unwirtliche Flora von Odessen geführt hatte. Doch Wälder waren auch zur tiefsten Nachtzeit niemals so dunkel wie diese Katakomben, in denen tagsüber zumindest ein Dämmerlicht herrschte, das durch die tiefen Schächte nach unten fiel. Ihr war jetzt klar, dass es sich bei Harkuns Anweisung, mitten in der Nacht das Grab aufzusuchen, um eine weitere seiner Bosheiten handelte, die diesmal das Potential hatte, sie wirklich scheitern zu lassen.

Sie hielt inne, als ein flüchtiger Lichtstrahl hinter einer Ecke aufblitzte. „Sag‘ jetzt bloß nicht, du hast vergessen, die Munitionpacks aufzufüllen“, schimpfte eine Männerstimme los.

„Du hättest ja auch daran denken können“, gab ein anderer Mann zurück.

„Hey, ich habe alles andere vorbereitet. Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, als ich die Blaster gereinigt habe? ‘n Bierchen gekippt und die Eier gewärm–“ Das Gezanke verstummte abrupt, als Violet um die Ecke schritt. Beide Soldaten zückten intuitiv ihre Blaster. „Scheiße, Mädchen, was schleichst du hier herum? Wir hätte dich fast abgeknallt“, sprach dann der Mann, der zuvor geschimpft hatte. Die Abzeichen in ihren Rüstungen wiesen sie beide als Privates aus.

„Ich wurde hierher geschickt“, erklärte Violet knapp.

„So so …“ Der Wortführer musterte sie flüchtig und wandte sich dann ab, um seinen Tornister nach weiterer Munition zu durchsuchen.

„Kann ich eine davon haben?“, fragte sie dann mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Bündels an Leuchtstäben, die sie neben den Taschenlampen mit sich führten.

„Akolythen ist keine Hilfe zu gewährleisten“, gab der Angesprochene zurück.

Sie warf dem anderen Soldaten, der sie neugierig musterte, einen Blick zu. Der vollständig geschlossene Helm verriet nichts von seiner Miene. Der Gedanke, sich einfach mit Gewalt zu nehmen, was sie benötigte, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, und als sie zögerte, war sie von sich selbst überrascht. Es wäre nur eine weitere notwendige Tat, die sie beginge, um einfach nur zu überleben. Sie hatte so viele auf Nar Shaddaa getötet, die Drogen- und Sklavenhändler, die sie bestohlen, und ihre letzte Crew, die sie um ihre Bezahlung betrogen hatte, und so viele mehr im Zusammenhang mit der Ermordung der Imperialen, Soldaten, Hauspersonal und zuletzt die Familie wie bei Moff Graver, nur weil sie ihr im Weg gestanden waren. Warum sollte sie also jetzt zögern, diese beiden kleinen, unbedeutenden Soldaten zu töten, damit sie zumindest ein Licht hätte, um das Grab erkunden zu können? Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich von all dem Morden abgestoßen fühlte, die nur Mittel zum Zweck waren. Zu töten war ihr nur dann ein Vergnügen, wenn der Tod die Strafe für ein entsprechendes Fehlverhalten darstellte. Und ihr unbestechlicher Gerechtigkeitssinn konnte beiden Soldaten kein solches Fehlverhalten attestieren. Also wandte sie sich ab und ging weiter. Kaum um die Ecke gebogen, kam ihr die Dunkelheit wie eine geschlossene Wand entgegen. Ihre Schritte wurden wieder langsamer, als ihr Fuß ins Leere trat und dann auf eine Stufe auftrat, die so schmal und ausgetreten war, dass sie kaum Halt fand. Als ihr eine Idee kam, hob sie die linke Hand und schoss einen Machtblitz voraus, der die Umgebung grell erhellte. Die Treppe vor ihr schien endlos hinab in eine Dunkelheit zu führen, die ihr so finster und dicht wie schwarzer Stoff erschien.

„Hey, du! Warte doch mal …“ Violet drehte sich um. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand einer der Soldaten, den sie anhand seiner Stimme als den Gescholtenen erkannte. Er schien zu zögern, dann zog er seinen Helm herunter. Das Gesicht eines jungen Mann, käsig-blass und mit einer Vielzahl von Sommersprossen unter zerzausten rötlichen Haar, blickte ihr entgegen. Dann löste er einen der Leuchtstäbe von seinem Gürtel und reichte ihn ihr.

„Danke“, murmelte sie perplex. Er nickte ihr knapp zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. „Warum?“, rief sie ihm hinterher.

Der Soldat zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Ich … habe schon genug tote Akolythen für heute gesehen“, sagte er schließlich. „Nichts dagegen, dass man sich bewähren muss, aber das hier …“, er machte eine schwache, resignierte Geste. „Das ist einfach sinnlos.“

„Das ist der Weg der Sith“, erwiderte sie mit einem kalten, zynischen Lächeln.

„Ja, das stimmt …“, murmelte er. Er setzte an, noch etwas zu sagen, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Pass‘ auf, dass du dich da unten nicht verläufst, ja? Es sind schon viele Anwärter nicht mehr zurückgekehrt“, rief er ihr noch zu, bevor er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

„Danke“, murmelte sie. In der Stille und Dunkelheit wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass ihr Herz schmerzhaft schnell pochte und ihre Augen brannten. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass die so unerwartete, freiwillige Hilfe etwas in ihr berührte, das im Begriff war, ihre ganze Fassade zum Bröckeln zu bringen. Also atmete sie tief durch, um jedes sentimentale Gefühl in sich zu ersticken. Dann knickte sie den Leuchtstab und machte sich daran, im Schein des grünlichen Lichts die schmale, schadhafte Treppe hinabzusteigen, von der sie aus der ersten Erkundung des Grabes wusste, dass sie auf die unterste Ebene hinunterführte, wo neben einer Waffenkammer ein verrückter, alter Kauz namens Spindrall in einem der Nebengräber hauste und sich zudem die Hinweise auf den Ort von Ajunta Palls Sarg finden lassen sollte, sofern Harkun die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.

Unten angekommen sah sie sich kurz um. Der Weg zur Waffenkammer war anhand der beiden Sithkrieger-Statuen einfach zu erkennen, die den Eingang dorthin säumten, und die frisch ausgebrannten, noch schwach glimmenden Fackeln einem anderen Gang entlang zeigten ihr zumindest, dass dort erst kürzlich jemanden entlanggegangen war. Dieser Weg würde daher wohl zu diesem Einsiedler führen. Damit verbliebe auch nur noch ein anderes Portal, über welchem einige Worte in Kittât, dem Sith-Alphabet, eingraviert waren, die jedoch so verblichen waren, dass man sie nicht entziffern konnte. Hinter dem Portal hielt sie erstmal ratlos inne, da sich der Weg in drei schmalere Gänge aufteilte, die sich alle in der Dunkelheit verloren. Sie hob den Leuchtstab ein Stückchen höher, um die Wände nach möglichen Hinweisen abzusuchen. Über jede Abzweigung war eine kleine Statue in den Stein geschlagen, die sich nach einer eindringlichen Musterung als Götterfiguren der alten Sith offenbarten. Eine davon war Typhojem, der sogenannte linkshändige Gott, als dessen physische Manifestation Ajunta Pall von den Kissai angesehen worden war, während die anderen Götter in keiner Beziehung zu ihm standen. Damit war für sie klar, welchen Weg sie wählen würde. Andererseits wollte sie sich nicht nur auf ihre logischen Überlegungen verlassen und holte daher sie ihre Jagdklinge aus der ledernen Scheide, die sie mittlerweile im rechten Stiefel trug, und zog sie nach kurzem Zögern quer über die Fläche ihrer linken Hand. Das Messer war so scharf, dass sie nicht mehr als leichtes Brennen spürte, während das Blut augenblicklich hervorquoll. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, dann wischte sie mit der Handfläche über die massiven Steinquarter. Sollte sich der Weg als der Falsche erweisen und sie gezwungen sein, wieder umzukehren, würde sie später wissen, dass sie hier schon einmal vorbeigekommen war.

Der gewählte Weg führte sie um etliche Kurven und Ecken herum, bevor er sich erneut in drei Abzweigungen aufteilte. Wieder ging sie nach demselben Prinzip vor, indem sie jenen Durchgang wählte, über dessen Portal die Figur des Typhojem in den Stein geschlagen war, und den genommenen Weg mit einem blutigen Handabdruck markierte. Die Zeit verstrich, während das Labyrinth schier kein Ende nehmen wollte und sie immer tiefer unter die Berge Korribans zu führen schien. Die Luft war mittlerweile so dumpf und stickig, dass sie mit offenem Mund tief ein- und ausatmen musste, um nicht zu kollabieren. Endlich trat sie aus dem bedrückend engen und niedrigen Gang hinaus in einen weiten Raum, der so hoch war, dass sich der grünliche Schimmer des Leuchtstabs in der Dunkelheit beinahe verlor. In der Mitte des Gewölbes, auf einer Erhöhung, zu der einige Stufen hinaufführten, ragte aus einem Stück Felsen ein Kyberkristall heraus, der so tiefschwarz war, dass er selbst in dieser Finsternis förmlich wie ein schwarzes Loch erschien. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch ihren Körper und alle Härchen stellten sich auf, als sie die Machtpräsenz spürte, die dem Kristall innewohnte.

So gerne sie ihren müden Füßen eine Pause gegönnt hätte, wusste sie doch, dass ihr die Zeit davonlief und das lag nicht nur an Harkuns Anweisung, bis zum Morgen zurück zu sein. Der Leuchtstab würde ihr nicht ewig Licht spenden und die sauerstoffarme Luft sorgte schon jetzt für Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen. Und so machte sie sich ohne Zögern daran, die Wände, die mit primitiv anmutenden Malereien und Gravuren verziert waren, abzusuchen. Mit dem Wissen um die Entstehung der Sith als Orden von Machtnutzern ergaben die Bilder auch rasch Sinn: Das metallene Flugobjekt, von dessen Rampe mehrere in Mänteln gehüllte Gestalten herabschritten und sich umsahen, stellte offensichtlich die Ankunft jener Dunklen Jedi da, die von ihren Ordensbrüder nach ihrer gescheiterten Revolte verbannt worden waren; die Gestalt mit roter Haut, die vor einem Mann mit schwarzen Haar und schwarzer Robe kniete, welcher wiederum ein rotes Lichtschwert schwang, zeigte wohl die Enthauptung des letzten Sith-Königs Hakagram Graush durch Ajunta Pall; die Frau mit kurzem blonden Haar und groben Gesichtszügen, die mit einem Federhalter eine Rolle Flimsiplast beschrieb, bildete vermutlich Sorzus Syn ab, wie sie den von ihr entwickelten Kodex niederschrieb, der seitdem die Grundlage der Sith-Philosophie war. Das letzte Bildnis ließ sie innehalten. Es zeigte die zwölf abtrünnigen Jedi, wie sie im Kreis um den schwarzen Kyberkristall knieten und anscheinend meditierten.

Wieder trat sie in die Mitte des Raums und je näher sie dem Kristall kam, desto stärker legte sich die Machtaura, die er ausstrahlte, um sie. Eine bittere Kälte wirkte auf ihre physische Hülle ein, der sich noch gegen die Einwirkung der Dunklen Seite zur Wehr setzte. Sie wimmerte, als die Kälte schließlich zu einem beißenden Schmerz wurde, der ihren Körper gefangen nahm, bis sie glaubte, jeder einzelne Knochen müsste unter dem eisernen Griff brechen. Und doch war dieser Schmerz erträglich, wie jeder physische Schmerz für einen Machtnutzer zu ertragen war, wenn er sich der Macht öffnete und die materielle Welt ausblenden konnte. Nun aber umschlang die Machtpräsenz des schwarzen Kristalls nicht nur ihrem Körper, sondern auch ihren Geist, und Violet sah sich plötzlich von ihren eigenen Gefühle – ihrem Zorn, ihrem Hass, ihrer Arroganz, ihrer Schadensfreude und Rachsucht – konfrontiert, die sie selbst hier an der Akademie unter einer kalten, stillen Hülle versteckte, denn sie wusste, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht mehr im Zaum halten könnte, wenn sie erst einmal an die Oberfläche dringen würden, wie es nun geschah und sie mit dem blinden, alles verdrängenden Wunsch nach Vernichtung erfüllte, nach der völligen Auslöschung alles Leben an diesem Ort, auf diesem Planeten, in der ganzen Galaxis. Sie stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus, als etwas in ihr brach. In diesem Moment spürte sie ihren Körper wieder, bevor sie kraftlos in sich zusammensank. Keuchend lag sie auf dem steinernen Boden, bis sie das Zittern in ihren Gliedern wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Der Kristall pulsierte im selben schnellen Rhythmus wie ihr Herz schlug, als sie sich aufraffte, und ihr rann ein seltsames Gefühl den Rücken runter, als ihre linke, blutende Hand den Kristall berührte. Zum ersten Mal schämte sie ihr ihrer dunklen, destruktiven Gefühle nicht mehr; stattdessen erschien es ihr, als dass der dunkle Abgrund, der nach ihr rief, im Grunde ihr wahres Zuhause war. Und als sie die Worte sprach, die so viele Generationen dunkler Machtnutzer vor ihr rezitierten, war ihr, als sei das der wahre Kodex, dem sie sich schon immer verpflichtet gefühlt hatte. „Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft“, flüsterte sie. „Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien.“

Ein Knirschen erklang und keine Sekunde später rieselte Staub von den Wänden, als sie sich teilten und den Eingang zu einem weiteren Raum freigaben. Den Leuchtstab wieder in die Hand nehmend, betrat Violet langsam die Grabkammer. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sich mit jedem Schritt weitere prächtige Gegenstände, aus Gold oder Edelhölzern gefertigt, aus der Dunkelheit schälten, die offensichtlich Grabbeigaben waren. Am Ende des langen Raumes führte eine Treppe zu einem monumentalen Sarkophag hinauf, vor dem sich ein weiterer Kyberkristall befand, der allerdings strahlend weiß war. Wie sein schwarzes Pendant spürte Violet beim Näherkommen, dass der Kristall eine intensive Machtquelle darstellte. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass diese Aura von ganz anderer Natur war. Sie war warm und tröstend, legte sich wie ein Wundverband um die Narben ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele, linderte ihren Schmerz und versuchte, ihr brennendes Herz zu beruhigen. Gegen letzteres wehrte sich Violet vehement. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass all ihre dunklen Leidenschaften, die sie gerade akzeptiert hatte, wieder absterben würden, dass all die Stärke und Entschlossenheit wieder den Zweifeln wich, die sie in den vergangenen Jahren innerlich zerfressen hatten, die Zweifel darüber, ob der Weg der Jedi der richtige war. Erinnerungen kamen in diesem Moment in ihr hoch, von denen sie gar nicht mehr gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß, Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit auf Odessen, Erinnerungen an das harte, raue Leben in der unwirtlichen Wildnis. Hunger, Kälte, Tod waren alltägliche Bestandteile dieses Lebens gewesen, ohne dass es ihr jemals als ungerecht oder grausam erschienen war. Es gab keine Ungerechtigkeit oder Grausamkeit in der Natur, sie war gewesen, wie sie nun einmal war. Die Starken und Harten überlebten, die Schwachen und Weichen wurden durch die natürliche Selektion ausgelesen. Eine moralische Bewertung hatten diese Vorgänge für sie erst erhalten, als Satele sie in die Pflichten eines Jedis eingewiesen hatte. Mitgefühl und Hilfe für die Schwachen, Geduld und Nachsicht mit den Weichen, dienen anstatt zu herrschen, das war es, was einen Jedi ausmachte. Warum hatte sie damals nicht auf ihr Gefühl vertraut, das ihr sagte, dass die Worte ihrer Meisterin nichts mit dem wirklichen Leben zu tun hatten? Natürlich, sie war ein Kind gewesen, ein siebenjähriges Mädchen, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nur froh war, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihr aufgrund ihrer Machtfähigkeiten nicht ängstlich oder feindlich gesonnen war, sondern sie stattdessen akzeptierte und ermutigte, diese Fähigkeiten weiter auszuüben und zu verfeinern. Zu gerne hatte sie sich deshalb vom schönen Schein und von den edelmütigen Worten der Jedi umgarnen lassen, und solange sie auf Coruscant im Tempel lebte, in dieser Atmosphäre der zivilisierten Manieren, der bewussten Rücksichtnahme und dem kultivierten, vielleicht auch dekadentem Streben nach innerer Vervollkommnung, hatte es keinen Grund gegeben, die Richtigkeit des Wegs der Jedi anzuzweifeln. Diese heile Welt war gleichermaßen mit der Zerstörung des Tempels zerbrochen, und die langen Jahre auf Nar Shaddaa, dem größten Sündenpfuhl der Galaxis, hatten sie wieder daran erinnert, aus was das Leben wirklich bestand: Aus einem rücksichtslosen Kampf ums Überleben, aus der Macht des Starken und der Ohnmacht der Schwachen, aus der Vorteilhaftigkeit des Egoismus und fehlenden Gewissens und aus einem Tod, den jeder für sich allein sterben musste. „Sie haben nicht Recht …“, flüsterte sie dann. „Es sind Heuchler, nicht mehr …“

„Urteile nicht zu hart über unsere Ordensbrüder, Kind. Ihr aufrichtiger und ehrlicher Charakter lässt sie besser von der Welt denken, als sie ist.“

Als die Stimme, die ernste Stimme eines Mannes, hinter ihr erklang, schrie Violet vor schierem Schreck auf und sprang mithilfe der Macht ein ganzes Stück zur Seite. Ihr panischer Blick traf dann auf die Person, die für ihren Beinahe-Herzinfakt verantwortlich war. Der nächste Schock kam augenblicklich, als sie feststellen musste, dass es sich mitnichten um ein physisches Wesen handelte. Stattdessen war der Mann, in altmodische, aber unverkennbar typischen Jedi-Roben gekleidet, nicht nur durchsichtig wie eine Holo-Projektion, sondern sandte einen bläulichen Schimmer aus. „Ich … was …“, stotterte sie. „Bei der Macht … Was seid Ihr?“

„Was ich bin?“, wiederholte das Wesen. Ein warmes, aber trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich war einmal ein Jedi, so wie du, bevor ich starb und schließlich eins mit der Macht wurde.“

„Wirklich, ja?“ Violets Stimme klang aufgrund ihrer abrupten, schnappähnlichen Atmung noch immer schrill und pfeifend. „Und **wer** seid Ihr?“

„Ich glaube, das weißt du bereits. Es ist schließlich so, wie der Kodex uns lehrt: Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, nur Wissen.“

Wieder lächelte er auf diese Weise, die etwas in Violet berührte. Sich bemühend, ihre Atmung wieder zu beruhigen, musterte sie ihn erneut. Er schien noch nicht alt zu sein, da sein schulterlanges Haar tiefschwarz war und die helle Haut seines Gesichts noch nicht allzu viele Falten aufwies, und während sie seine Gestalt eindringlich betrachtete, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. „Nein, das kann nicht sein“, entwich es ihr, als die Erkenntnis über sie gekommen war.

„Warum nicht? Es ist immerhin mein Grab, in dem du dich befindest.“ Darauf wusste Violet keine Antwort. Stumm verfolgte sie, wie der Machtgeist Ajunta Palls sie seinerseits eindringlich betrachtete. „Es ist lange her, dass ein Jedi mein Grab aufsuchte“, sprach er schließlich. „Weswegen bist du gekommen?“

„Ich suche den ersten Kodex der Sith“, antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Ah ja …“ Er nickte wissend. „Schon viele haben schon danach gesucht. Sie standen hier, genau wie du“, er verwies auf den weißen Kyberkristall, „aber sie erkannten nicht, was sie vor sich hatten. Sie erkannten nicht die Helle Seite. Aber Revan erkannte sie einst und du erkanntest sie ebenfalls.“

„Ihr meint … **den** Revan? Darth Revan?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Er war bereits zur Hellen Seite zurückgekehrt, als wir uns begegneten. Ich … ich hauste hier in der Dunkelheit, Jahr und Jahr, so viele Jahrhunderte, Jahrtausende, zerfressen von Hass, Hass auf meine alten Meister, die meine Lehren als Häresie verwarfen, Hass auf meine verräterischen Gefährten, die mich schließlich ermordeten, und am meisten von Hass auf mich selbst. Als Revan dieses Grab schließlich betrat, da spürte ich das Licht in ihm, dieses Licht, das ich einst so verleugnete und nachdem ich mich nun verzehrte. Ich gab mich ihm zu erkennen und er … er machte mir Hoffnung. Er erinnerte mich daran, dass der Weg der Jedi für jeden Barmherzigkeit und Vergebung bereithält, der nur aufrichtig bereut. Und ich bereute so viel und so sehr …“ In Erinnerungen versunken schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, während Violet ihn stumm anstarrte. Dass die ersten Dunklen Lord der Sith ursprünglich Jedi gewesen waren, war ihr wohlbekannt. Dass aber der Gründer des Ordens der Sith selbst seiner eigenen Lehre den Rücken gekehrt hatte, war eine so ungeheure Entdeckung, dass es ihr schier die Sprache verschlug. „Ich habe es Revan zu verdanken, dass ich letzten Endes Frieden mit mir schließen konnte. Endlich konnte ich eins mit der Macht werden.“ Als er geendet hatte, musterte er Violet aufs Neue. Sie erstarrte, als er ihre Wange berührte, was sich wie ein warmer Lufthauch anfühlte. „Ich mag wieder zur Hellen Seite zurückgefunden haben, aber du stehst davor, der Dunkelheit anheimzufallen, Padawan.“

„Ich bin kein Padawan“, brachte sie schließlich hervor. „Ich bin überhaupt kein Jedi mehr …“

„Doch, das bist du. Ungeachtet all deiner Taten weißt du noch immer, was richtig und was falsch ist, und du hegst nach wie vor eine tiefe Abscheu gegen Ungerechtigkeit jeder Art. Aber du hast deinem Verlangen nach Rache nachgegeben. Du bist vom Opfer zum Täter geworden, weil du glaubst, dass der Schmerz, den du erlitten hast, dir das Recht gibt, nun anderen Schmerz zuzufügen.“

„Ich übe Gerechtigkeit!“ Violets Stimme war beim letzten Wort so laut geworden, dass ihr Echo durch das lange Gewölbe hallte, und hatte jenen arroganten, von sich selbst überzeugten Klang, den sie auch Meisterin Satele gegenüber angeschlagen hatte, als sie ihre Taten rechtfertigte. „Und wagt es ja nicht, mich über die Dunkle Seite belehren zu wollen! Wenn ich mich der Dunkelheit ergebe, dann nur, um stark genug zu sein, um die Sith zu vernichten!“

Ihre wilden Worte prallten an der Miene des Machtgeistes ab, die Ruhe, aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Traurigkeit ausdrückte. „Du irrst dich, Kind“, erwiderte Ajunta dann. „Deine Dunkelheit würde ihre Dunkelheit nicht besiegen, sondern nur ersetzen, und sobald du sie vernichtet hättest, würdest du ihren Platz einnehmen.“

Seine Worte, die sie in ihrer Weisheit beschämten, riefen augenblicklich ihren Widerstand hervor, der sich in einem hämischen Lachen äußerte. „Ich wäre nie wie die Sith. Ich würde einfach nur tun, was notwendig ist, wie es ein wahrer Jedi tun sollte. Ich würde wahrhaft selbstlos handeln!“

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt“, gab der frühere Jedi-Meister und Sith-Lord zurück.

„Hört auf! Ihr habt als Letzter das Recht, mich zu verurteilen. Ihr kennt mich überhaupt nicht!“

„Oh doch, Kind. Wir sind uns im Grunde sehr ähnlich. Von Anfang an mit einer überdurchschnittlichen Begabung in der Macht gesegnet, haben wir in unserer Ausbildung als Jedi niemals einer wirklichen Herausforderung gegenüber gestanden. Wir mussten uns nie anstrengen, mussten weder die Geduld derer aufbringen, die weniger machtbegabt waren, noch mussten wir lernen, mit Enttäuschung und Rückschlägen umzugeben. Wir waren verwöhnt von unserem Erfolg und selbst der Gedanke daran, eines Tages einmal scheitern zu können, erschien uns absurd. Wir waren die Besten, und auch wenn wir nach außen hin einen gleichgültigen Eindruck erwirkten, so waren wir eifersüchtig darauf bedacht, dass es niemanden neben uns geben würde, denn allein die Vorstellung, wir könnten nicht mehr an erster, höchster Stelle stehen, war uns unerträglich.“

Seine entlarvenden Worte ließen sie erröten, was ihr schon sehr lange nicht mehr passiert war. „Ehrgeiz ist keine Schande“, gab sie trotzig zurück.

„Natürlich nicht“, räumte er ein. „Aber unser Ehrgeiz, unser unbedingter Wille, sich beweisen zu wollen, hat uns arrogant und selbstgerecht werden lassen und dazu verleitet, uns selbst für das Maß aller Dinge zu halten. Ich habe mich dazu verleiten lassen, die Lehren meiner Meister zu missachten, ihre Warnungen vor der Dunklen Seite als feiges Geschwätz alter Männer und Weiber abzutun. Du hingegen hältst dich für über alle anderen moralisch erhaben, was dich zur Selbstjustiz verführte, die neben den Schuldigen so viele unschuldige Leben gefordert hat.“

Seine letzten Worte lösten das vertraute Brennen der Scham in ihr aus. „Ich tue den Guten Gutes und den Bösen Böses“, erwiderte sie heiser. „Daran ist nichts falsch.“

„Wenn daran nichts falsch ist, woher kommt dann der Aufruhr in deinem Herzen?“, drang er weiter auf sie ein. „Im Grunde weißt du, dass der eingeschlagene Weg nicht der richtige ist. Oder hat der Schmerz, den du deinen Peinigern bereitet hast, deinen eigenen lindern können?“

Beide kannten die wahre Antwort auf seine Frage. „Es gibt nichts, das diesen Schmerz lindern könnte. Es gibt nichts, was die Erinnerung auslöschen könnte. Und weil es nichts gibt, das Abhilfe schaffen könnte, dann sollen sie wenigstens mitleiden“, flüsterte sie, während sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten. „Ich bereue nichts.“

„Ja, dieselben Worte stieß auch ich aus, als meine physische Hülle mit dem Tod rang, den ich doch bezwungen zu haben glaubte“, entgegnete er mit einem wissenden Nicken. „Auch wenn mir schon die ersten Zweifel an der Richtigkeit unserer Rebellion und unserer Hingabe an die Dunkle Seite gekommen sind, so verbot es mir mein Stolz, Reue zu empfinden. Aber als die Zeit verstrich, Dekade und Dekade und Jahrhundert um Jahrhundert, in denen ich hier gefangen war, verurteilt dazu, durch die Macht mitzuerleben, welches Unheil ich, Ajunta Pall, über die Galaxis gebracht hatte …“ Wieder schüttelte er in stummer Erinnerung den Kopf. „Es schmerzt mich, dass meine Taten, so lange sie zurückliegen möchten, dir solches Leid beschert haben. Kannst du mir verzeihen, Padawan?“

Doch Violet, deren Inneres durch dieses so somnambul anmutende Gespräch in wilden Aufruhr versetzt, brachten seine ruhigen, gelassenen Worte nun ganz aus der Fassung. „Ihr wollt Verzeihung?“, brüllte sie los, bis sich ihre Stimme förmlich überschlug. „Dann geht doch hin und bittet all die Millionen um Verzeihung, die je unter der Herrschaft der Sith gelitten haben! Eure Reue ist ein verdammter Dreck wert, wenn Ihr nicht wiedergutmachen könnt, was Ihr angerichtet habt! Ihr … Ihr habt es einfach nicht verdient, Frieden zu finden!“

Ajunta Palls Machtgeist erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern musterte mit einem Blick, der voll aufrichtigen Bedauern war. Doch sie konnte nicht verzeihen und sie wollte es auch nicht, und als der Hass glühend durch ihre Adern pumpte, öffnete sie sich der Macht und sandte eine gewaltige kinetische Welle auf ihn, die durch ihn hindurchging und stattdessen den monumentalen Sarkophag traf. Der dunkle Stein zerbarst unter der Machteinwirkung in tausend Splitter, während eine Staubwolke die Grabkammer ausfüllte. Violet musste gar die Hände ausstecken und sich mit einem durch die Macht gewirkten Schild vor den scharfen Bruchstücken schützen, die auf sie niederregneten. Als sich der Staub wieder legte, wurde das Gewölbe nur noch vom grünlichen Licht des Leuchtstabs erhellt. Der Machtgeist war hingegen verschwunden; stattdessen zog ein schwacher, bläulicher Schimmer ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Unter den Trümmern des Sarkophags lag ein würfelähnliches Objekt, das eine eigene Machtpräsenz ausstrahlte. Widerwillig, aber zu neugierig, um es ignorieren zu können, grub sie es aus, kurz innehaltend, als ein Knirschen durch die Wände der Kammer ging. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie schließlich feststellte, dass es sich bei ihrem Fund um ein Holocron handelte. Um ein Holocron, dessen Form an einem Würfel und zugleich an vielen Pyramiden erinnerte und dessen Flächen mit altertümlichen Runen in Aurebesh verziert war. _Frieden_ las sie da, und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand _Gefühle_. _Wissen_ stand auf einer anderen Fläche, und _Stärke_ gegenüber. Eine Inspektion des Holocrons ergab weitere Gegensatzpaare wie _Gelassenheit_ und _Leidenschaft_ , _Bestimmung_ und _Freiheit_ , _Harmonie_ und _Chaos_. Ein weiteres Knirschen ließ sie aufsehen. Wieder regnete Staub auf sie nieder und plötzlich brach ein Steinquarter einige Meter von ihr entfernt aus der Decke. Offensichtlich hatte ihre Machtwelle nicht nur den Sarkophag zerstört, sondern auch das alte Grabmal destabilisiert. Violet zögerte keinen Moment länger damit, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Ihre rennenden Schritte, die in der Stille zuvor noch so erschreckend laut widergehallt waren, gingen nun im Knacken und schließlich Krachen unter, als das Gewölbe nach und nach zusammenbrach. Sie glaubte schon, die Gefahrenzone hinter sich gelassen zu haben, als sie etwas Schweres und Spitzes direkt und so hart auf den Schädel, dass ihre Zähne knirschten und alles schwarz wurde.

Das Erste, das Violet beim Erwachen aus der Ohnmacht verspürte, war eine Woge der Übelkeit, gefolgt von etwas Heißem, Flüssigen, das unter ihrem Haar hervorquoll und ihr übers Gesicht lief. Sie brauchte sich erst gar nicht über die Lippen zu lecken, um zu wissen, dass es Blut war. Träge blinzelnd versuchte sie, etwas von ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen. Als sie aber nichts als Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte – wohin der Leuchtstab gekommen war, den sie zuvor noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr –, stemmte sie ihren Rücken gegen die steinerne Platte, die sie flach auf den Boden drückte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen schaffte sie es nicht im Mindestens, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Panik brach in ihr aus, eine so wilde, blinde Panik, die aus der Erinnerung an das letzte Mal gespeist wurde, als sie unter Trümmern begraben lag, die Brust durchbohrt vom Lichtschwert jenes Dunklen Lords, der mit ihrer Meisterin noch eine Rechnung offen gehabt und sie an Violet beglichen hatte. Sie hatte damals den Tod angefleht, endlich zu kommen und sie von ihrer Qual zu erlösen, doch anstelle des Todes war nur das Feuer gekommen, langsam herangekrochen von den brennenden Trümmern, die von der Sprengung des Tempels herrührten. Es hatte nichts gegeben außer Enge, beißenden Rauch, der Schmerz von ihren Wunden im Lichtschwertkampf und der Schmerz durch die Flammen, die ihre Kleidung am Rücken und an den Oberarmen entzündeten und ihre Haut schwer verbrannten, bis sie es endlich geschafft hat, sie mit ihren bloßen Händen zu ersticken. Die rauen Schwielen, die ihre Handflächen bedeckten, legten noch heute Zeugnis davon ab. Damals hatte sie es nicht geschafft, sich aus eigener Kraft zu befreien, sondern war dazu verurteilt, Stunde um Stunde dort zu liegen, bis so unerwartet Hilfe in Form einer jungen Jedi-Ritterin gekommen war. Auf der Suche nach ihrem Meister Ven Zallow, der bei der Verteidigung des Tempels so tapfer gekämpft hatte, war Aryn Leneer nach Coruscant zurückgekehrt, als Einzige von allen Jedi, wofür sie vom Hohen Rat letzten Endes als abtrünnig gebrandmarkt wurde. Violet würde den Moment nie vergessen, als von jenseits der Trümmer auf einmal ein mechanisches Summen und Pfeifen, gefolgt von menschlichen Stimmen, erklang. Mit letzter Kraft hat sie aufgeschrien, einfach nur geschrien, und ihre Stimme war vor Angst und Schmerz zu einem Heulen geworden, das mehr einem verletzten Tier als einem Menschen glich. Gemeinsam mit einem Mann, der wie ein ehemaliger Soldat gewirkt hatte, und Meister Zallows treuem, klugen Astromech-Droiden T7 hatte die Ritterin sie schließlich aus den Trümmern befreit. Es war noch rechtzeitig gewesen, um ihren geschundenen Körper zu retten, doch etwas war in diesen Stunden, als sie zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte, in ihr zerbrochen. Etwas, das sie bis dahin zu dem Menschen gemacht hatte, der sie gewesen war, und das jetzt unwiederbringlich fort war. Und dass sie nie wieder derselbe Mensch würde sein können, wusste sie in dem Augenblick, als das Licht des neuen Tages auf sie niederschien, sie aber keine Helligkeit mehr darin finden konnte, während dieser Soldaten sie zum nächsten Krankenhaus brachte. Es war dunkel in ihr geworden.

Violet stieß einen erstickten Laut aus, als diese Erinnerungen sie übermannten. Zu gut wusste sie, dass es hier auf Korriban niemanden gäbe, der ihr zur Hilfe eilen würde. Sollte ihr Leben nun doch so enden, begraben unter Zentnern an Steinen und in Form eines langsamen Todes durch Ersticken oder Verdursten? In diesem Fall wäre es eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals, gegen die sie sich noch zur Wehr setzte. Würde sie jetzt sterben, wofür hätte sie dann die Jahre der körperlichen Regeneration auf sich genommen und die vielen weiteren Jahre, in denen sie die imperialen Handlager gejagt hatte, ohne doch an die Sith herangekommen zu sein, die verantwortlich für all ihr Leid und Elend waren? Wenn sie jung sterben musste, dann wollte sie diese gefällig mit sich nehmen, denn ihr Verlangen nach Rache war zu tief und brannte zu leidenschaftlich, um einfach aufzugeben. Und außerdem war sie nicht mehr das Mädchen von einst, war nicht mehr der schwache Padawan, der so naiv auf die Kraft der Hellen Seite vertraut hatte. Sie war jetzt etwas anderes. Was sie war, das wusste sie selbst nicht recht, aber sie spürte, dass es etwas anderes war. Sie vertraute nicht länger auf die Ruhe der Seele und der Gelassenheit des Gemüts, das für sie vielmehr Feigheit und Apathie bedeutete. Sie vertraute jetzt auf die Macht ihres Zorns, auf dem Feuer ihres Hasses und auf das Gift ihrer Missgunst, die ein Kind ihrer Rachsucht und Arroganz war. Violet seufzte leise auf, als eine unbändige Kraft sie in diesem Augenblick durchströmte, eine dunkle, gefährliche Kraft, die einem Strudel glich, der einen hinab in die Tiefen zog. Und endlich, endlich ließ sie sich gänzlich fallen, gab sich gänzlich der Dunklen Seite hin, deren Sirenenrufen sie nicht länger widerstehen wollte. „Ja … ja …“, flüsterte sie in der tiefen Dunkelheit, ohne dass man hätte sagen können, ob sie mit jemanden, mit etwas oder nur mit sich selbst sprach. Dann, als sie ihre aufgeschlagenen, blutigen Hände ausstreckte, wurden die Trümmer durch einen gewaltigen Energieausstoß nach allen Seiten weggeschleudert.

Zurück blieb nur Violet, die langsam und unsicher wankend aufstand. Sie war von oben bis unten mit Staub und Dreck bedeckt, während die rechte Hälfte ihres Gesichts mit dem dunklen Blut beschmiert war, das von der Platzwunde knapp hintern Haaransatz hervorquoll. Eine Geste ließ den Leuchtstab in ihre ausgestreckte Hand fliegen. Er glomm zwar noch schwach vor sich hin, doch sie brach ihn mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auseinander. Die endlose Nacht der Katakomben umhüllte sie nun vollkommen, doch sie fürchtete sich nicht länger. Eine weitere Geste ließ schließlich das Holocron in ihre Hand fliegen, das sie in die Innentasche ihrer Jacke steckte, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machte. Diesmal benötigte sie weder Licht noch eine Orientierung durch ihre physischen Sinne. Verbunden mit der Macht, vertieft in die Dunkle Seite ließ sie sich von ihr zielsicher durch die Dunkelheit führten. Das schwache Licht der Fackeln brannte sich schließlich schmerzhaft in ihre Netzhaut, als sie jenen Kreuzweg erreichte, von dem weitere Pfade zu anderen Kammern im Grab führten. Bis hierher hatte sie schon zuvor ohne Schwierigkeiten gefunden, und entsprechend einfach gestaltete sich der restliche Rückweg.

Sie war bereits im Begriff, um die Ecke in die Säulenhalle zu biegen, von der aus die lange, breite Treppe hinauf zur Akademie führte, als sie Stimmen hörte. Prahlerische, männliche Stimmen. Stimmen, die ihr verdächtig bekannt vorkamen. Und als sie um die Ecke spähte, entdeckte sie niemand anderen als ihre Mitakolythen Mortos Kesh und Turak Ax, die auf den Stufen saßen und sich unterhielten. Nur einen Moment war Violet erstaunt darüber, sie hier anzutreffen, bevor sie begriff. Ein unheilvolles Grinsen, das ihre obere Zahnreihe entblößte, verzerrte ihr blutiges Gesicht, als sie tief durchatmete und dann um die Ecke schritt. „Na, Jungs, was treibt ihr denn hier?“, rief sie ihnen keck entgegen. Beide jungen Männer schossen in die Höhe. Beide schienen so perplex zu sein, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachten. Violet nutzte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, um sich lasziv zu strecken und ihnen dann mit Bewegungen, denen eine nie dagewesene Eleganz und Feminität innewohnte, entgegenzuschreiten. Das Resultat ihrer ostentativen Weiblichkeit spiegelte sich in ihren Mienen wider, als sie Violet mit einem dümmlichen und zugleich gierigen Ausdruck begafften. Einige Schritte vor ihnen blieb sie stehen, die Hände betont in die Hüften gestemmt. „Also, dann erzählt mal: Wer hat euch geschickt, damit ihr mich aufhaltet? Es kann doch nur dieser blöde Arsch Harkun gewesen sein, oder?“

Während der reinblütige Sith von ihrem so unerwarteten wie auch ungewohnten Auftritt noch immer überrumpelt wirkte, hatte sich Turak Ax wieder gefangen. „Gut geraten, kleine Sklavin“, gab er mit dem gewöhnlichen, arroganten Lächeln zurück. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er beide seiner Kriegsklingen, was Violet einmal mehr auflachen ließ.

„Darauf habe ich lange gewartet …“ Ihre Stimme war leise und heiser-rau. Zu Ax‘ Verwirrung machte sie aber keine Anstalten, ihre eigene Waffe zu ziehen, sondern steckte und reckte sich ein weiteres Mal gleich einem Raubtier kurz vor der Pirsch, bevor sie näherkam.

„Vorsicht!“, warnte Mortos Kesh, als Ax sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, eine Verteidigungsposition einzunehmen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem menschlichen Mitschüler hatte er nicht nur seinen Kampfstab gezückt, sondern betrachtete Violet mit einem Blick, der jeden Hochmut verloren hatte. „Etwas an ihr ist anders … Bei der Macht …“ Kesh atmete scharf ein, als er ihr ins Gesicht sah. Augen, die strahlend gelb waren, blickten ihm entgegen. In Verbindung mit dem dunklen Blut, das ihr Gesicht verschmierte, bot sie einen wilden, rasenden Anblick. Vorsichtig machte er einige Schritte rückwärts, was sie wieder raubtierartig grinsen ließ. Sein zögerlicher Fluchtversuch wurde nicht nur von ihr bemerkt.

„Was wird das? Willst du etwa abhauen?“, wurde Mortos von Turak angeherrscht. Der Mensch schien nicht glauben zu können, dass sein Spießgeselle einen Rückzug machen wollte.

„Nein … Aber ich will auch nicht draufgehen“, gab der junge Sith nuschelnd zurück.

„Wovon redest du? Sie ist nur eine Sklavin, eine kleine, unbedeutende Sklavin, die glaubt, sie könnte ein Sith werden!“, herrschte Ax zurück.

„Nicht glaubt. Sie ist es schon. Kannst du ihre Macht nicht spüren? Oder zumindest sehen, wie die Dunkle Seite sie durchdringt?“

„Die Dunkle Seite allein macht noch keinen Sith.“

„Die Dunkle Seite allein ist es, die mich zu dem macht, was ich bin“, unterbrach Violet die streitenden Akolythen.

„Und was ist es, was du bist?“ Ax machte noch immer keine Anstalten, seine beiden Schwerter zu heben. Er war entweder so von seiner eigenen Überlegenheit überzeugt oder schien die Gefahr, von der Violets wölfisches Lächeln zeugte, gänzlich zu unterschätzen. Dementsprechend unvorbereitet traf ihn der Sturm aus Machtblitzen, den sie in diesem Moment entfesselte, direkt in die Brust. Sein Körper wurde von spasmischen Zuckungen hin- und hergeworfen und brach kraftlos zusammen, als sie die Hände sinken ließ.

„Willst du deinem Freund nicht zur Hilfe eilen?“, fragte sie Kesh spöttisch, der ohne Einzuschreiten den Angriff beobachtet hatte.

„Es gibt keine Freundschaft unter uns Sith“, erwiderte er mit einem überraschend kühlen, ernsten Tonfall, während er Turak beäugte.

„Du feiger Scheißkerl!“, keuchte dieser auf, während er versuchte, sich hochzurappeln. Auf dem halben Weg verließ ihn die Kraft und ließ ihn auf den Steinboden zurücksinken. „Glaubst du, dass du mich so in der Gunst der Aufseher ausstechen kannst? Das Einzige, das dich zum Sith macht, ist doch deine rote Haut!“

Mortos schnaubte auf. „Eine rote Haut wiegt noch immer jeden Makel auf. Und lieber bin ich ein lebender Feigling als ein toter Narr. Wenn Harkun nicht will, dass sie zurückkehrt, dann soll er sich doch selbst darum kümmern. Ich bin weg.“

„Nicht so schnell“, sprach Violet. Sie packte ihn mit der Macht an der Kehle und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Panisch würgend, versuchte der reinblütige Akolyth sich gegen ihren Machtgriff zu wehren. Doch Violet ließ ihn erst los, als er halb ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.

„Du hättest ihm gleich das Genick brechen soll“, zischte Turak, als er sich aufsetzte. Die Strangulation seines Mitschülers hatte er währenddessen mit einem hämischen Grinsen quittiert.

„Wo bleibt denn dann der Spaß?“, gab sie leise zurück. Ax‘ Grinsen schwand und ein Keuchen, diesmal von ganz anderer Art, entwich seinen Lippen, als sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte und das Gewicht ihres Schoßes auf seinen Unterleib drückte.

„Spaß, mhh?“ Seine Hände strichen wie zufällig ihren Schenkeln entlang und als sich ihre Mundwinkel anhoben, umfasste Turak ihren Busen. Er stieß ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, als er ihre vollen Brüste knetete. „Als ich gestern Abend sagte, ich würde dich nicht einmal in mein Bett lassen …“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen, dann kniff er ihr in die Brustwarzen. „Ich wollte dich seit dem Tag, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, aber wie hätte es ausgesehen, wenn ich als Sohn einer angesehenen Sith-Familie einem Sklavenmädchen nachgelaufen wäre?“, wisperte er dann. Während seine Linke auf ihren Busen verblieb, wanderte seine Rechte weiter über ihren Körper und massierte schließlich ihre Hinterbacken. „Sie werden nie zulassen, dass ein Lord dich zur Schülerin nimmt, weißt du? Harkun und Tremel und die anderen Aufseher, meine ich. Sie halten dich nicht für … würdig genug. Und was wäre deine Alternative? Dich als kleiner Attentäter für irgendeinen unwichtigen Lord oder gar nur Moff zu verdingen, die dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abservieren würden, wenn du ihnen nicht mehr dienlich wärst?“ Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich aber habe meine Prüfungen schon bestanden und soll noch heute einem Darth als Schüler zugeteilt werden. Außerdem ist meine Familie vermögend. Ich könnte dir also ‘n schönes Leben bieten, wenn du meine Geliebte werden würdest. Temperament hast du jedenfalls schon mal und das gefällt mir.“ Turak schwieg erneut, um ihr die Möglichkeit einzuräumen, über sein Angebot nachzudenken. Er zweifelte noch immer nicht daran, dass er ihr überlegen war und sie ohne Schwierigkeiten besiegen könnte, wenn er nur wollte. Doch warum einen Kampf riskieren und sie töten, wenn er sie mit solch einfachen Mitteln dazu bewegen könnte, sich zu unterwerfen und ihm das zu geben, von dem er schon in so manchen Nächten geträumt hatte. Und sollte sie sich als weniger gefügig erweisen, als man von einer Konkubine erwarten durfte, so könnte er sie immer noch beseitigen. Und als Violet nach einem nachdenklichen Blick in die Ferne ein verführerisches Lächeln aufsetzte, glaubte er sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche. Mochte sein Körper noch immer von dem heftigen elektrischen Schlag schmerzen, den sie ihm zuvor zugefügt hatte, so war er in Gedanken schon dabei, sie langsam und genüsslich zu entkleiden.

„Dein Angebot ist verlockend, eingestandenermaßen. Doch ich befürchte, dass ich ablehnen muss. Es gibt tatsächlich nur ein Gefühl, dass ich für Sith hege: Nämlich Hass.“ Damit rammte sie ihm ihre Jagdklinge, die sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zückte, direkt in die Brust. Ax schrie erstickt auf. Er versuchte, sie von sich zu stoßen, doch Violet drückte ihn mithilfe der Macht zurück auf den Steinboden. „Du wolltest doch wissen, was es ist, zu dem mich die Dunkle Seite macht.“ Sie trieb ihr Messer noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Brust, bis nur das Heft herausragte. Als seine Schreie nicht aufhörten, sondern immer lauter und hysterischer wurde, drückte sie ihm kurzerhand die Kehle zu, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seine weitaufgerissenen, dunklen Augen verfolgten, wie sie sich dann über ihn beugte. „Ich“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „bin ein Jedi. Ein wahrer Jedi. Ein dunkler Jedi, der euch Sith vernichten wird.“ Diesmal wartete sie vergeblich auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Ihre Worte hatten ihm die Sprache verschlagen und ihn sogar von dem physischen Schmerz abgelenkt, an den er wieder erinnert wurde, als sie das Heft der Klinge ergriff und sich daran machte, seinen Brustkorb aufzuschneiden. Wieder versuchte Turak, gegen ihren Machtgriff anzukämpfen, doch die blinde Panik in Verbindung mit der körperlichen Qual und dem raschen Blutverlust ließen ihn allzu schnell entkräftet aufgeben. Violet hatte unterdessen schon ihre Hand in seinen Leib getaucht und ließ sie nun zielsicher von unten in den Brustkorb greifen, bis sie sein Herz erreichte. Ein eigentümliches Gefühl durchfuhr sie, als sie den harten, glitschigen, schnell schlagenden Muskel umschloss, ein Gefühl, dass ihre Brustwarzen steif und ihr Geschlecht feucht werden ließ. Im Rausch des Tötens versunken widerstand sie auch nicht länger dem Drang ihres Körpers, ihr Becken noch fester auf seinen Schritt zu pressen und es rhythmisch zu bewegen. Mit einem Ruck riss sie schließlich das Herz heraus und schlug ihre Zähne in das noch pochende Organ. Heißes, dunkles Blut füllte ihren Mund; der vertraut metallische Geschmack ließ sie leise seufzen und die Augen schließen. Blut – die Essenz des Lebens, die die Geburt und den Tod eines Menschen einleitet, das ihr nach der Tradition ihres Clans noch vor der Muttermilch zu trinken gegeben wurde und das sie ein weiteres Mal trank, nachdem sie ihr erstes Tier mit gerade einmal sieben Jahren getötet hatte.

Leises Keuchen rissen sie aus den Erinnerungen, die flüchtig wie Nebelfetzen gekommen und gegangen waren. Der Blick aus ihren Augen, deren goldgelbe Farbe einen Stich ins Orange bekommen hatte, fiel auf Mortos Kesh, der wieder aus seiner vorübergehenden Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war und nun mehr schlecht als recht versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, was an seinem haltlosen Zittern und den flapsig-panischen Bewegungen scheiterte. Der nackten Angst in seiner Miene nach zu urteilen, schien er nämlich schon lange genug wach zu sein, um die Ermordung seines Mitschülers mitangesehen zu haben. Langsam, sehr langsam wie ein anpirschender Jäger stand Violet aus der Hocke auf und stieg über Ax‘ Leichnam hinweg. „Lass‘ uns sehen, ob dein Blut genauso rot wie deine Haut ist, ja?“, sprach sie leise. Sie leckte ihre Klinge ab, bevor sie auf ihn zuschritt.


	9. Ein neuer Meister

 

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere, an dem sich die Akolythen nach und nach in die Halle begaben, wo das Frühstück auf langen Tischen serviert wurde. Die meisten Anwärter saßen in den kleinen Gruppen beisammen, zu denen sie sich zum Schutz vor anderen Mitschülern und zur Erhöhung der eigenen Überlebenschance zusammenschlossen; die wenigen, die abseits einen Platz gefunden hatten, waren entweder Sonderlinge oder so gut, dass sie den Neid der anderen nicht zu fürchten brauchten. Das Geplauder der Akolythen war all ihrer Lebensumstände zum Trotz – oder vielleicht gerade deswegen – ein meist oberflächliches Geplänkel, das sich um jene Themen drehte, die für Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene relevant waren, manchmal durchbrochen vom Kichern der Mädchen oder vom lauten Lachen der jungen Männer, von denen nicht wenige, ungeachtet der Konkurrenz mit ihren weiblichen Mitakolythen, bemüht waren, die Damenwelt durch ihre Fähigkeiten oder auch nur prahlerischen Worte zu beeindrucken. Ruhiger und ernsthafter ging es an der Kopfseite der Tische vor sich, wo auf einer Estrade, eine horizontale Linie bildend, die Tafel stand, an der sämtliche Aufseher saßen und von dort aus einen Überblick über die Akolythenschaft hatten. Als das pubertäre Schwatzen nach und nach abflaute und einer beklemmenden Stille wich, sah einer nach dem anderen von ihnen auf.

Schritte, die für gewöhnlich im allgemeinen Lärm untergegangen wären, hallten nun laut von den Wänden und der hohen Decke wider. Sie waren ruhig und gesetzt, was einen harten Kontrast zu dem wilden Aussehen der jungen Frau bot, die so tödlich-gelassen die Halle durchschritt. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Staub und Dreck bedeckt, während ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände von Blut förmlich trieften. All dies konnte aber nicht über etwas hinwegtäuschten, dass bei den anderen Akolythen für Getuschel und bei den Ausbildern für Erstaunen sorgte. Wen immer sie ansah, dem blickte ein Augenpaar entgegen, dessen Iriden in einem tiefen Gelb strahlten, einem gefährlichen, einem brennenden Gelb, das an das Feuer eines Sonnenuntergangs gemahnte. Sie schritt die Estrade hinauf und blieb unmittelbar vor einem Mann mit kurzem, rotem Haar und Spitzbart stehen. „Aufseher …“, sprach Violet mit rauer Stimme, gefolgt von einer spöttischen Verbeugung. Bevor Harkun oder die anderen Ausbilder etwas sagen konnten, stellte sie das gefundene Holocron vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Was soll das sein?“, gab Harkun dann pampig zurück. Seine übellaunige Miene konnte aber nicht die Überraschung übertönen, für die ihr Erscheinen gesorgt hatte. Violet antwortete ihm nur mit einem Grinsen, bei dem sie wie ein Wolf die Oberlippe zurückzog und ihre obere Zahnreihe entblößte. Stumm beobachtete sie, wie Harkun, der einen verächtlichen Laut ausstieß, schließlich das Holocron ergriff, um es zu untersuchen. Darauf hatte sie nur gewartet, und so hob sie ihre linke Hand, die sie bis dahin zu einer Faust geballt hielt, und ließ zwei weitere Objekte auf den Tisch plumpsen, die alles mit dunklem Blut besudelten. Vor Schreck rutschte er mit seinem Stuhl ein ganzes Stück nach hinten. „Was fällt dir ein?“, fauchte er. „Was ist das eigentlich für eine Schweinerei?“

„Sind das … Organe?“, fragte stattdessen Aufseher Rance, der neben Harkun gesessen und sich nun erhoben hatte, um die beiden Fleischklumpen besser inspizieren zu können.

„Solltet Ihr nicht zwei Eurer Schützlinge vermissen?“, sprach Violet weiter, ohne auf Rances Worte einzugehen. Sie warf einen demonstrativen Blick nach links und rechts. Die aufziehende Erkenntnis in Harkuns Miene quittierte sie mit einem weiteren wölfischen Grinsen.

„Du weißt, welche Strafe auf die nicht-autorisierte Ermordung anderer Akolythen steht“, sagte er dann, während er langsam aufstand. Als er nach seinem Lichtschwert griff, konnte er seiner Wut zum Trotz die sadistische Freude darüber, endlich einen Grund gefunden zu haben, sie töten zu können, nicht unterdrücken.

Doch eine schnelle Geste ihrerseits ließ sein Lichtschwert geradewegs in ihre ausgestreckte Hand fliegen. Das Summen durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Messerschnitt, als Violet die Waffe aktivierte. „Ein paar letzte Worte, bevor ich Euren Schädel spalte?“, flüsterte sie mit rauchig-dunkler, verführerischer Stimme. Übermütig ließ sie die Klinge einmal kreisen, bevor sie die Ausgangsposition des Ataru-Stils einnahm. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Hände waren vor Aufregung feucht und klamm, aber all das konnte die Euphorie darüber nicht trüben, endlich wieder, nach all den Jahren, ein Lichtschwert in der Hand zu halten. Und das grenzenlose Erstaunen, mit dem Harkun und die anderen Aufseher sie anstarrten, war ihr eine tiefe Befriedigung.

„Genug.“ Eine herrische Stimme ließ alle in der Halle aufsehen und den Blick auf den Mann richten, der den Platz in der Mitte der Tafel innehatte. Jeder der Anwärter wusste, wer er war, doch keiner würde es wagen, seinen Blick, sollte er einen zufällig treffen, zu entgegnen oder gar ein Wort an ihn zu richten, denn schließlich lag es ganz in der Macht dieses Sith-Lords, über Wohl und Wehe eines jeden einzelnen Akolythen zu entscheiden. Und Darth Ferious, der Leiter der Akademie, war sich seiner Macht wohlbewusst. „Aufseher Harkun, ich möchte Euch in meinem Büro sprechen“, sprach er nach einem Moment des Schweigens, bevor er sich Violet flüchtig zuwandte: „Du, Akolythin, wartest hier, bis ich dich rufen lasse.“

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dem reinblütigen Lord mit einer stummen Verbeugung zu antworten. Zumindest empfand sie ein gewisses Maß an Schadensfreude darüber, dass auch Harkun keine andere Wahl hatte, als der Anweisung seines Vorgesetzten mit einer Verbeugung nachzukommen. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie er sich den neuangekommenen Akolythen gegenüber aufgespielt hatte, wie er auf sadistische Weise seine Macht am Schwächsten der jeweiligen Gruppe demonstrierte, dann freute sie es ungemein, ihn nun selbst so demütig zu sehen. Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen warf sie ihm sein Lichtschwert zu. Er konterte mit einem giftigen Blick, bevor er es wegsteckte und dem Obersten Aufseher mit beleidigter Miene folgte.

Die Stille hielt solange an, bis Darth Ferious und Harkun die hallengroße Cantina verlassen hatten. Nur langsam setzte das Geplauder der Anwärter und die leisen Unterhaltungen der Aufseher wieder ein; allerdings schienen sich die Gespräche um das gerade Vorgefallene zu drehen. Violet, die sich schließlich recht dumm vorkam, wie sie vor der Tafel der Aufseher stand, schritt die Estrade hinunter und nahm an einem der Tische Platz, direkt gegenüber einer jungen reinblütigen Sith-Frau, die Violet auf ein paar Jahre jünger als sich selbst schätzte. Noch während sie sich auf die Bank setzte, konnte sie die Machtaura dieser jungen Akolythin wie einen Mahlstrom spüren, der sie wirbelnd umgab. Es überrascht sie auch nicht, dass alle anderen Anwärter ihre Plätze neben ihr verließen, mit Ausnahme dieser jungen Frau, die keine Anstalten machte, das Feld zu räumen. Ihr Wille, sich zu behaupten, imponierte Violet nicht wenig. „Was gibt’s da zu schauen?“, fragte sie schließlich, als die junge Sith sie unverwandt anstarrte.

„Nichts. Nur ein weiterer toter Akolyth“, gab sie unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Der Oberste Aufseher hätte mich längst niedergestreckt, wenn ihm meine Taten wirklich missfielen.“

„Hmm“, machte sie nur. Endlich wandte sie sich ab und wieder ihrem Pad zu, auf dem sie nebenher las. „Wolltest du ihn beeindrucken?“, fragte sie dann beiläufig.

„Wen? Den Obersten Aufseher?“

„Den Darth, der heute Morgen eingetroffen ist.“

Violet blinzelte verwirrt, bis ihr Turak Ax‘ Gerede wieder einfiel, dass er heute einem offenkundig bedeutsamen Sith-Lord als Schüler zugeteilt werden solle. _Beziehungsweise sollte_ , dachte sie höhnisch. Auch jetzt, als ihr Körper vom Rausch des Tötens langsam herunterkam und ihr Verstand die Lenkung ihres Handelns wieder übernahm, empfand sie kein Bedauern und keine Reue über die beiden Morde. Sie wusste sehr gut, dass sie beide nicht hätte töten müssen. Aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie es gerne getan hatte. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Es fühlte sich noch immer, auch jetzt, als beider Blut auf ihrer Haut am Trocknen war, gut an. Violet tastete über ihr Gesicht und besah dann ihre Hände, die schon überall auf dem Tisch blutige Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten. Ein trockenes Schnauben, ein zynisches Schmunzeln entwich ihr dann, bevor sie sich über das Frühstück hermachte. Sie sah erst wieder auf, als jener dunkelhäutige, ernst dreinblickende Aufseher, der gestern in Harkuns Büro dabei gewesen war, an den Tisch kam und sich herabbeugte, um der jungen Sith-Frau etwas zuzuflüstern. Sie nickte daraufhin und schaltete ihr Pad aus. „Man sieht sich. Oder auch nicht“, sagte sie noch, bevor sie dem Aufseher folgte.

Violet quittierte ihre Worte mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und schaufelte weiter den Grießbrei in sich hinein. Er schmeckte wie an den meisten Tagen in Ermangelung von Gewürzen und Kompotten fade, aber wenigstens war heute genug übriggeblieben, im Gegensatz zu den Toasts und den Rühreiern. Langsam leerte sich die Halle, während die akademieeigenen Sklaven damit begannen, die Tische abzuräumen. „Der Oberste Aufseher lässt Euch rufen“, wurde ihr schließlich durch einen weiteren Sklaven mitgeteilt.

Sie nickte knapp und machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg in das Obergeschoss der Akademie. Ihre Hand zitterte nun doch leicht, als sie den Lift rief, der ins dritte Stockwerk führte, dessen Betreten für sämtliche Akolythen strikt verboten war, da dort neben dem Büro des Akademieleiters auch die Räumlichkeiten des Dunklen Rats lagen. Wie sollte sie nun reagieren, wenn ihr eines dieser Mitglieder begegnete? Von ihren Unterweisungen wusste sie, wie man sich in Gegenwart von Dunklen Räten zu verhalten hatte: Niederknien, den Blick gesenkt halten und darauf warten, dass man entweder mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit beehrt oder einfach nur ignoriert werden würde. Oben angekommen war sie gerade einmal aus dem Lift ausgestiegen, da ließ ein herrisches „Stehenbleiben!“ sie in Ort und Stelle innehalten. Der Befehl war von einem Mann in blutroter Rüstung gekommen, der anscheinend Wache gestanden war. „Akolythen haben hier keinen Zutritt. Du gehst also besser, Mädchen“, wies er sie knapp an.

„Darth Ferious ließ mich rufen“, antwortete sie rasch.

Der Gardist musterte sie daraufhin von Kopf bis Fuß, aber sagte nichts. Stattdessen gab er ihr den Wink, ihm zu folgen. Der Weg führte um einige Ecken und an mehrere Türen vorbei. „Mein Lord“, sprach er, als er schließlich an einer weiteren Tür geklopft und mit Violet eingetreten war. „Ihr wolltet diese Akolythin sprechen?“

„Das stimmt, Commander. Sie können gehen.“ Noch während der Gardist eine Verbeugung andeutete, sah sich Violet neugierig um. Der weitläufige Raum war nicht nur mit kostbaren Möbeln und schweren Teppichen ausgestattet, was einen frappierenden Kontrast zur Kargheit und reinen Funktionalität der üblichen Ausstattung der Akademie bildete, sondern beherbergte auch etliche Vitrinen, in denen Holocrone, Bücher und Schriftrollen sowie Kampfmasken und Lichtschwerter ruhten. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Darth Ferious, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, und zu Harkun, der neben ihm stand und die übellaunigste Miene zog, die sie je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Eine dritte Person erregte kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, stand der Mann an der weiten Fensterfront und schien die weiten, zerklüfteten Ebenen Korribans zu betrachten. Bis auf seine Statur, die groß und breitschultrig war, konnte Violet kaum mehr von ihm erkennen, da der lange, schwarze Umhang seiner Rüstung und die Kapuze, die er übergezogen hatte, alles weitere verbarg. Ein Zucken durchfuhr ihre rechte Hand, ein unwillkürlicher Reflex, als wollte sie ein Lichtschwert aktivieren, während sich ihre Handflächen plötzlich schwitzig-feucht anfühlten. Ihre Betrachtung dieses Mannes endete abrupt, als Darth Ferious, der bis dahin ihr Holocron studiert hatte, aufsah. „Akolythin, dir wurde die Aufgabe erteilt, den ersten Kodex der Sith aus Ajunta Palls Grab zu bergen“, sprach er dann. „Ist das der erste Kodex der Sith?“ Er präsentierte ihr das Holocron, das er in der Hand hielt.

Die Frage überrumpelte Violet im ersten Moment. Bis jetzt hatte sie keinerlei Zweifel daran gehegt, dass das Holocron das zu findende Objekt gewesen war, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sich in Ajuntas Grabmal und unter den Trümmern seines zerborstenen Sarkophags kein anderer Gegenstand gefunden hatte. Aber als sie das Holocron betrachtete, fielen ihr wieder jene Wörter ein, die die Flächen zierten und in ihrer Bedeutung jeweils kontradiktorische Paare bildeten. „Wenn er es ist …“, antwortete sie zögerlich, „dann war der Kodex der Sith ursprünglich ein anderer.“

„Was erlaubst du dir, Sklavin? Das ist eine Frechheit. Nein, das ist Häresie“, schimpfte Harkun sofort los.

„Das ist nur Logik, nicht mehr“, gab sie zurück. „Auch wenn anscheinend nicht jeder dazu in der Lage ist …“ Sie versuchte, nicht zu breit zu grinsen, als Harkuns Gesicht zornesrot anlief. Als er um den Schreibtisch herumkam, die Hand schon auf den Griff seines Lichtschwerts gelegt, atmete sie tief durch und ergab sich der Dunkelheit in ihrem Inneren, die wie ein niedergebranntes Feuer vor sich dahinschwelte, stets bereit, durch Zorn, Hochmut oder Missgunst neu entfacht zu werden.

Als habe er die von ihr ausgehende Gefahr gespürt, blieb er einige Schritte vor ihr stehen und lieferte sich stattdessen ein stummes Blickduell mit ihr, das er letztlich verlor. „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob sie ihre Prüfungen mit dieser Aufgabe bestanden hat“, sagte er dann Darth Ferious zugewandt. „Mit der unerlaubten Tötung von Turak Ax und Mortos Kesh hat sie gegen die Regeln der Akademie verstoßen, und die Strafe für diesen Regelverstoß lautet der Tod.“

„Ihr könnt es ja versuchen. Und wieder Euer Lichtschwert verlieren …“ Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über ihre Miene. Sie gab sich nicht sonderlich Mühe, es zu unterdrücken.

„Schweig!“, brüllte Harkun sie an. Doch stattdessen prustete Violet los, als nun sein Gesicht die dunkelrote Farbe seines Haars angenommen hatte.

 „Es reicht.“ Im Gegensatz zu Harkun blieb Darth Ferious‘ Stimme so ruhig wie zuvor. Er machte gar einen desinteressierten Eindruck. „Ihr solltet wissen, dass die Regeln, die für die Akademie gelten, im Tal und in den Gräbern keine Gültigkeit haben“, sagte er dann dem Aufseher zugewandt. „Ich bin daher gewillt, sie nicht zu bestrafen.“

„Mein Lord!“ Sprachlos blickte Harkun einige Male zwischen seinem Vorgesetzten und Violet hin und her. „Das … das könnt Ihr nicht machen! Beide Akolythen waren Söhne altehrwürdiger Sith-Familien und gehörten zu unseren besten Anwärtern! Besonders Ax war ein exzellenter Duellant und wäre ein mehr als würdiger Schüler gewesen!“

„Wäre er das gewesen, hätte er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten ausgeschaltet“, mischte sich nun der fremde Lord ein, der ihnen noch immer den Rücken zugewandt hatte. „Stattdessen ist sie es, die siegreich aus dem Kampf zurückkehrte. Euer Akolyth kann daher nicht viel getaugt haben, Aufseher.“ Darth Ferious quittierte seine Worte mit einem sardonischen Schmunzeln, während Harkun einmal mehr einen Schmollmund zog, es aber nicht wagte, Widerspruch einzulegen. Violet, der sich mit seiner Bemerkung eine weitere Gelegenheit zum spöttischen Lachen geboten hätte, blieb stumm. Diese Stimme, diese tiefe, raue Stimme, der ein mechanischer Klang anhaftete … Ein Zittern überkam Violet, ihre Handflächen waren wie ihr Rücken feucht von Schweiß und ihr Herz schlug so wild, als wollte es ihren Brustkorb sprengen. Diese Stimme … Sie kannte sie. Irgendwoher kannte sie sie.

„Was sollen wir jetzt mit dir machen, Mädchen?“, fuhr Darth Ferious an sie gewandt fort. „Den Vermerken deiner Aufseher und Lehrer entnehme ich, dass du zu den zehn Prozent unserer besten Anwärter gehörst, obwohl du erst seit …“, er rief ihre Akte auf seinem Pad auf, „seit vier Monaten hier an der Akademie bist. Dennoch hat dich noch kein Aufseher als potentielle Schülerin vorgeschlagen … Fragst du dich nicht nach dem Grund?“

„Sie hassen mich … weil ich ein Niemand bin“, antwortete Violet nach kurzem Zögern.

Der Leiter der Akademie nickte langsam, zustimmend. „So ist es. Du hast deine Entlassung aus der Sklaverei nur deinen Machtfähigkeiten zu verdanken, die du von wem weiß wen geerbt hast. Ich persönlich glaube zwar, dass zumindest dein Erzeuger kein Sklave war, sondern eher ein Sith und vielleicht sogar ein Lord. Da er dich aber nicht anerkannt hat, kann ihm deine Sklavenmutter nicht viel bedeutet haben. Du bist also nicht mehr als ein weiterer illegitimer Abkömmling, der es seinem Erzeuger offenkundig nicht wert war, dessen Familiennamen zu tragen und eine angemessene Ausbildung zu erhalten. Es stimmt, Mädchen: Du bist – ein Niemand.“ Er machte eine Pause, um seine letzten Worte zu unterstreichen. „Nun gibt es aber auch Lords“, fuhr er mit einem Blick in Richtung des fremden Sith-Lords fort, „die der Abstammung ihrer Schüler keine große Bedeutung zumessen, solange sie die Leistung erbringen, die man für gewöhnlich von jungen Sith von Rang und Namen erwartet. Wenn ich recht weiß, dann gehört Ihr doch auch zu jenen mit einer … progressiveren Einstellung. Oder irre ich mich, Darth Malgus?“

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum und zog seine Kapuze herunter. Den Anwesenden begegnete der durchdringende Blick aus tiefgelben, blutunterlaufenen Augen. „Das richtige Verständnis des Kodex ist das, das uns zu Sith macht oder nicht. Stammbäume, Ahnentafeln und dergleichen sind nur schmückendes Beiwerk“, erwiderte er schließlich.

„Ich hörte schon davon, dass Ihr in zentralen Fragen unseren Kodex und unsere Gesellschaft betreffend oftmals eine … abweichende Meinung vertretet, mein Lord“, konterte Darth Ferious, dessen Mundwinkel ein herablassendes Lächeln andeuteten. Auch Harkun, der die Arme missmutig verschränkt hatte, stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.

Violet bekam von alledem nichts mit. Wie das Kaninchen im Angesicht der Schlange starrte sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen jenen Dunklen Lord an, dessen Identität sie zu spät erkannt hatte. Das Zittern, das ihre Hände befallen hatte, breitete sich in Sekundenbruchteile über ihren ganzen Körper aus, synonym zu jener nackten, blinden Angst, die ihren Verstand wie einen Virus infizierte. _Er. Er ist es. Was –? Er ist hier. Leibhaftig. Und er – Wie er mich ansieht … Ob –? Ja. Er weiß es. Er sieht mich an. Er muss es wissen. Ja. Er sieht mich direkt an. Er wird mich erkennen. Er wird mich erkennen und töten. Er wird mich töten. Schon wieder. Schon wieder. Schon wieder_.

Die letzten Worte wiederholten sich wie ein Mantra in Violets Kopf, sodass sie Darth Ferious erst zu spät hörte, wie er fortfuhr: „Nun, ich lege ihr Schicksal in Eure Hände. Sie hat Euch immerhin um einen vielversprechenden Anwärter gebracht. Bestraft sie, wie Ihr es für angemessen erachtet. Oder Ihr könnt sie natürlich an Turak Ax‘ Stelle zu Eurer neuen Schülerin machen. Ich weiß, Ihr wolltet unbedingt einen Schü **ler** “, er betonte bewusst die zweite Silbe. „Außerdem besitzt sie gerade einmal so viel, wie sie am Leibe trägt, und jeder weiß, dass es sehr schnell sehr teuer werden kann, wenn man einen Schüler erst einmal mit allem Notwendigen ausrüsten muss … Die Entscheidung liegt bei Euch, Malgus.“

Ein Moment verging, in dem sie glaubte, unter seinem Blick verbrennen zu müssen. „Ich bin geneigt, Letzterem den Vorzug zu geben“, antwortete er schließlich.

„Dann wäre ja alles geregelt.“ Darth Ferious klatschte zufrieden in die Hände, während Harkun demonstrativ empört dreinblickte. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, das in Violet vorging. Das Bedürfnis, laut aufzuschreien, wuchs in ihrer Brust heran, bis sie nicht mehr atmen zu können glaubte. Doch kein Laut entwich ihren Lippen, als Harkun an ihr vorbeischritt, um das Büro zu verlassen, und sie dabei grob zur Seite stieß.

„Ich wünsche zuvor noch eine Unterredung mit meiner neuen Schülerin. Unter vier Augen.“

Letzteres schien dem Leiter der Akademie nicht recht zu gefallen, da es einem Rauswurf aus seinen eigenen Büro gleichkam, doch Malgus‘ Tonfall hatte einen befehlenden Klang, gegen den man besser keinen Widerspruch einlegte. „Ich wollte ohnehin einen Rundgang über die Trainingsanlagen vornehmen“, sagte er, um seine Autorität zumindest dem Schein nach zu wahren.

Stille senkte sich über beide, nachdem die Tür hinter Darth Ferious ins Schloss gefallen war. „Sieh‘ mich an.“ Mechanisch hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Seine Miene, halb verborgen unter seiner Atemmaske, verriet nichts von dem, was er dachte. Oder ob er sie wiedererkannte. „Deine Taten zeugen von Zorn, von Leidenschaft, aber alles, was ich in dir spüre, ist Angst“, sprach er schließlich. „Was ist es, das dir so viel Angst macht?“

Violet bewegte ein paar Mal ihre Lippen, bevor sie eine Antwort zusammenbrachte. „Eure Stärke“, flüsterte sie dann.

„Demnach weißt du, wer ich bin?“

„Ja … Ihr seid Darth Malgus. Ihr habt Korriban zurückerobert und den Überfall auf den Jedi-Tempel angeführt, damals in der Schlacht von Coruscant. Ihr seid eine Legende.“

Er quittierte ihre Worte mit einem sardonischen Schnauben. „Und wer bist du?“

„Niemand … Ich bin nichts.“ Ihre Stimme versagte ihr gegen Ende des Satzes.

„Wenn du nichts bist, dann sollte ich dich besser gleich hier und jetzt von deiner erbärmlichen Existenz erlösen, nicht wahr?“ Eine herrische Geste ließ sie eine Sekunde später in der Luft hängen, als er mit der Macht ihre Kehle umschloss. Mit aufgerissenen Augen, die Pupillen vor Todesangst geweitet, verfolgte sie, wie er sein Lichtschwert zog und gegen ihren Brustkorb drückte. „Keine letzten Worte, mit denen du um Gnade flehen willst?“, hakte er nach, als sie selbst im Angesicht des Todes stumm blieb.

„Ihr gewährt keine Gnade“, gab sie atemlos zurück.

Er hob spöttisch-fragend die Augenbrauen. „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Seine Entgegnung irritierte sie nun so sehr, dass sie sogar ihren Blick von der Mündung seines Lichtschwerts löste und ihn ansah. Auch jetzt konnte sie nicht erraten, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Aber du hast Recht, Mädchen. Diejenigen, die um Gnade flehen, verdienen sie auch nur im seltensten Fall. Es ist nun einmal das Schicksal der Schwachen, dass sie ausgemerzt werden.“ Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, hob er seinen Machtgriff auf und ließ sie zu Boden sinken. Sie musste ein paarmal husten, bevor sie sich hochkämpfte. Er hatte währenddessen sein Lichtschwert wieder am Gürtel eingehakt. „Du hast dich bisher als stark erwiesen. Erweise dich weiterhin als stark und es wird eines Tages nichts mehr geben, das du noch fürchten musst.“ Noch während er sprach, tippte er einige Befehle in seinen Komlink am linken Handgelenk. „Wie heißt du überhaupt?“, fragte er dann.

„Viy“, murmelte sie, was nicht einmal eine Lüge war. Neben ihrer Jagdklinge war ihr Geburtsname das Einzige gewesen, das sie aus ihrem früheren Leben in die Sklaverei und an die Akademie mitgebracht hatte, wenngleich Trant und der SID es nicht guthießen. Nur die Begründung, dass sie ohnehin niemand außer Satele unter diesen Namen kenne, konnte den Direktor schließlich zur Zustimmung bewegen. _Viy? Viy wie Vivian? Oder wie Violet?_ , hatte Satele damals gefragt, als sie sich zum ersten Mal auf Odessen begegnet waren. Und das kleine Mädchen, das sie zu dieser Zeit gewesen war und das sich für so viel klüger und reifer als die anderen hielt, hatte in ihrem kindischen Stolz ihren simplen, praktischen Namen gegen einen eingetauscht, der wesentlich erwachsener und glamouröser erschien. Und so war aus der kleinen Viy vom Spes-Clan der Padawan Violet Spes geworden. Doch heute, in dieser Stunde, war ihr die Einfachheit und Schlichtheit ihres Geburtsnamens mehr als willkommen.

„Nur Viy? Keinen Familiennamen?“, riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Erinnerungen.

„Nur Viy.“

Er nickte knapp. Erneut betrachtete er sie von Kopf bis Fuß, musterte ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht, bevor er ihr Kinn packte und ihren Kopf abrupt zur Seite drehte. Violet begriff nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben könnte, bis das lederartige Material seines Handschuhs über die breite Narbe strich, die das Schockhalsband in ihrem Nacken hinterlassen hatte, das man ihr noch auf Tatooine entfernt hatte. Die Berührung ließ sie zusammenzucken, was ihm nicht entging. „Für gewöhnlich legen Sith ihren Geburtsnamen ab und nehmen einen neuen Namen an, sobald sie zum Sith geworden sind. Und du hast deine Prüfungen bestanden, wodurch deine Wandlung zum Sith vollzogen wurde.“ Wieder ergriff er ihr Kinn, um es diesmal anzuheben, damit sie nicht länger seinem Blick ausweichen konnte. „Aspera …“, sprach er schließlich. „Das wird ab heute dein Name sein. Er wird alles Raue und Bittere in dir widerspiegeln und deinen Feinden eine Warnung sein, sich nicht von deinem hübschen Gesichtchen blenden zu lassen.“ Sein Komlink piepste, als eine neue Nachricht einging. „Ich gebe dir eine halbe Stunde, deine Sachen zu packen. Komm‘ dann hinunter zur Shuttlezone. Dort wirst du einen Abfangjäger der Fury-Klasse vorfinden. Du kannst gehen“, setzte er nach, als sie nur stumm genickt hatte.  

„Ja … Meister.“ Ihre Stimme kam ihr monoton vor, als sie ihn mit jenem Titel ansprach, der doch Satele Shan gebührte, und ihre Bewegungen kamen ihr mechanisch wie die eines Droiden vor, als sie sich leicht verbeugte und anschließend den Raum verließ. Auch auf den ganzen Weg durch die Akademie bis hinunter in die Kellergewölbe, wo die Quartiere der Akolythen lagen, fühlte sie sich wie fremdgesteuert. Die Schockstarre fiel erst von ihr ab, als sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal hinter sich schloss, der jetzt während des Tages leer war. Den Rücken an die Tür gepresst, endlich eine Barriere zwischen sich und der Welt da draußen gebracht, zerbrach ihre Fassade. Laut aufschluchzend sank sie auf den Boden, wo sie mit angezogenen Beinen zusammengekauert liegenblieb. Sie war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen, darauf, die Prüfung zu bestehen und ihren Dienst als neuer Schüler irgendeines Lords anzutreten, oder wider Erwarten doch für ihren unerlaubten Doppelmord selbst sterben zu müssen. Aber sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, ihrem eigenen Mörder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie auf dem kalten Steinboden gelegen hatte – letztendlich konnten es nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen sein. Als Violet sich hochkämpfte, schien ihr Schädel vor Schmerz förmlich zu explodieren und eine heftige Welle der Übelkeit übermannte sie. Sie schaffte es gerade noch in den Waschraum, wo sie sich in eines der Waschbecken erbrach. Ihr Magen gab nicht eher Ruhe, bis sie das gesamte Frühstück wieder hochgewürgt hatte. Erschöpft verharrte sie noch einige Momente in der nach vornüber gebeugten Haltung, dann drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und spülte ihren Mund aus. Als sie dann aufsah und ihr Abbild im Spiegel betrachtete, schien ihr diese Person so fremd wie nie zuvor zu sein. Was es wirklich das, was aus ihr geworden ist? Dieses grausame, brutale Wesen, das vor Blut und Dreck nur so starrte und dessen Augen– Violet hielt in ihrer Betrachtung abrupt inne und beugte sich näher heran. Vorsichtig zog sie ihre Augenlider weiter auseinander, blinzelte ein paar Mal und rieb sich letztlich energisch die Augen, bevor sie wieder einen Blick riskierte. Doch die Farbe ihrer Iriden blieb nach wie vor glühend-gelb. Obwohl die Zeit drängte, konnte Violet den Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild nicht abwenden. Langsam, ungläubig betastete sie ihr Gesicht, ihr Gesicht, das endgültig nichts mehr mit dem jenes Mädchens gemein hatte, das sie einmal gewesen war, und ebenso langsam begriff sie, warum er sie nicht augenblicklich wiedererkannt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr der siebzehnjährige Padawan mit den noch kindlich runden Zügen, den großen blauen Augen und den kurzen, lila gefärbten und zu einem frechen Bob geschnittenen Haaren; sie war nun eine erwachsene Frau von siebenundzwanzig Jahren, deren Gesichtszügen ein harter und bitterer Ausdruck innewohnte, der von der gelben Farbe ihrer Augen noch unterstrichen wurde. Ja, sie war in der Tat nicht mehr das Mädchen von einst. Was immer noch von ihm in ihr übrig gewesen, es war nun dort unten in Ajunta Palls Grab gestorben.

Sie hatte keine weitere Kleidung, die sie einpacken müsste, so gönnte sie sich noch einige Minuten der Stille, in denen sie bewusst ein- und ausatmete, um sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Leben hing schließlich davon ab, dass sie ihre neue Rolle als seine Schülerin nun so überzeugend wie nur möglich spielen würde. Sie hatte schon zuvor ihre Angst nicht unterdrücken können und es würde ihn gewiss misstrauisch machen, wenn sie sich weiterhin derart aufgelöst verhielt. _Aber wie er mich angesehen hat_ _…_ , schoss es ihr erneut durch den Kopf. _Wenn er mich nun doch–_ Abrupt wandte sie sich ab. Ihre Hände begannen wieder wie bei einem Spice-Abhängigen zu zittern, doch dann verpasste sie sich selbst eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Reiß‘ dich zusammen, verdammt nochmal“, zischte sie. Als das hysterische Schluchzen wieder aus ihrer Kehle aufzusteigen drohte, schlug sie sich erneut auf die Wange. Einige Ohrfeigen später war der brennende Schmerz, der ihr Gesicht überzog, so intensiv geworden, dass ihr das Weinen verging und eine dumpfe, betäubende Wut an Stelle ihrer Todesangst getreten war. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und wischte sich die tropfende Nase am Ärmel ab. Dann verließ sie den Raum.


	10. Aufbruch nach Dromund Kaas

 

Neugierige Blicke und leises Getuschel verfolgten sie auf den ganzen Weg durch die Akademie; Akolythen steckten die Köpfe zusammen und zeigten teils ungeniert auf sie, und selbst die Aufseher und Ausbilder, die ihr entgegenkamen, musterte sie auf eine Art und Weise, die anders als zuvor war. Die latente Herablassung war nicht selten einer widerwilligen Anerkennung gewichen und der eine oder andere, darunter Aufseher Rance, der das Kampftraining geleitet, und Lord Cestus, der sie in der Geschichte und Kultur der Sith unterwiesen hatte, nickten ihr gar flüchtig zu. Gestern hätte sie diese Anerkennung noch mit einer gewissen Befriedigung entgegengenommen. Jetzt hatte sie aber anderen Sorgen. Genauer gesagt hatte sie nur eine einzige Sorge, und die wartete unten am Shuttleplatz. Ein Teil von ihr konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass die gerade eben erfolgte Begegnung real war. Darth Malgus … So viele Jahre, die sie in Furcht allein vor diesen Namen gelebt hatte, und so viele Nächte, in denen sie sich schlaflos auf ihrem Lager hin- und hergewälzt hatte und dabei an nichts anderes als dem erbarmungslosen Ausdruck in seinen Augen denken konnte, als er sie mit seinem Lichtschwert durchbohrte. Es kam ihr nun wie ein grausamer Streich des Schicksals oder der Macht selbst vor, ihm als Schülerin zugeteilt zu werden.

Als sie aus dem großen Portal der Akademie schritt, blendete sie das rötliche Licht des Sterns Horuset, der Sonne Korribans, die zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde noch tief am Himmel stand. Sie ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über das weite Tal schweifen, das sie aller Voraussicht nach wohl viel früher vermissen würde als sie jemals angenommen hatte. Dann, obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Landeplatz, den die Fähren von der hiesigen Orbitalstation und die privaten Schiffe der Sith-Lords für gewöhnlich ansteuerten. Dort angekommen stach ihr sofort ein Schiff ins Auge, das sich sowohl vom Design als auch von der Größe von den kleinen Fähren unterschied.

„Hey, Sith’ika“, erklang eine männliche Stimme, und zwar über ihr. Keine Sekunde erklang ein Zischen und ein schimmernder Schemen rauschte an ihr vorbei. „Ah ah ah“, machte die hochgewachsene, martialisch aussehende Gestalt, die von Kopf bis Fuß in einer silberfarbenen Rüstung steckte, als Violet schon nach ihrer Kriegsklinge gegriffen hatte. Sein Gesicht war unter einem Helm verborgen, dessen Visier das typische T-förmige Design der Mandalorianer aufwies, und nicht zuletzt hatte er zwei Blasterpistolen gezückt, deren Mündungen direkt auf ihre Brust zielten. „Ganz schön langsam für einen Sith“, sprach er dann. „Dabei brauche ich nicht mal die Macht.“ Seine Stimme hatte jenen süffisanten Unterton, der auf ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen hindeutete.

„Und ich brauche keine Waffe“, zischte Violet. Sie streckte beide Hände aus und ließ ihren Fingerspitzen ein Sturm an Machtblitzen entströmen. Doch anstatt zu versuchen, sich mit Hilfe seines Jetpacks außer Reichweite zu bringen, zückte der Mandalorianer ein Heft, aus dem summend eine tiefschwarze Klinge entsprang, mit der er die Blitze zurück auf sie reflektierte. Violet war davon so überrascht, dass ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb, als diese mit Tutaminis abzuwehren, der ersten Machtfähigkeit, die sie einst von Satele gelernt hatte. „Nicht schlecht“, kommentierte der Mann, als er die Klinge wieder deaktivierte und wegsteckte. „Du musst die Kleine von Lord Malgus sein.“

„Kleine?“, gab sie zurück, empört über seine respektlose Art, während der Mandalorianer sie von oben bis unten musterte.

„Na, dir die Hände schmutzig zu machen scheint schon einmal kein Problem für dich zu sein, was?“, sagte er stattdessen mit einem Nicken in Richtung ihrer verdreckten, blutverschmierten Kleidung.

„Fall‘ doch in eine Sarlacc-Grube, du Blödmann.“

Ihre bissige Erwiderung ließ ihn nur laut auflachen, bevor er den Helm abnahm. Das Gesicht eines Mannes, der ungefähr ihr Alter haben musste, blickte ihr entgegen, das aufgrund seines kantigen Kinns, des militärisch kurzen Haarschnitts und nicht zuletzt der Narbe, die sich schräg über seine linke Wange dahinzog, einen markanten Eindruck machte. „Kandosii. Du gefällst mir“, meinte er dann, bevor er ihr die Hand hinhielt. „Lex Vizla“, stellte er sich vor.

„Vi- Aspera“, antwortete sie. „Was für ein Ding ist das? Ein Lichtschwert?“, hakte sie mit einem Wink in Richtung des Hefts nach.

Er nickte, während er es erneut zückte und aktivierte. Violet konnte nicht anders, als die tiefschwarze Klinge, die einer normalen Lichtschwertklinge so ähnlich oder doch so fremd sah, neugierig zu betrachten. „Ein Erbstück meines Clans“, erklärte er währenddessen. „Ein Vorfahre, noch vor den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, hatte einst den Jedi angehört, die nach seinem Tod die Frechheit besaßen, seine Waffe mit seinem Leichnam einzubehalten, anstatt sie unserem Clan zurückzugeben, damit er auf Mandalore seine Ruhestätte gefunden hätte. Aber letzten Endes haben wir uns zurückgeholt, was uns rechtmäßig gehört.“ Er bedachte die Klinge mit einem kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er sie wegsteckte. „Lord Malgus wartet schon, also komm‘.“

Zögerlich folgte Violet ihm die Rampe zum Shuttleeingang hinauf. Als sie um die Ecke des Eingangsbereich bogen, bohrte sich das bläuliche Licht der Holoprojektion, das in der düsteren Umgebung von dunklen Stahlwänden und einer schwachen rötlichen Beleuchtung strahlend hell war, schmerzhaft in ihre Augen, sodass sie ein paar Mal blinzeln musste, bis sie die Person wahrnehmen konnte. Es war ein älterer Mann, bestimmt schon jenseits der Sechzig, in schlichter, aber eleganter schwarzer Kleidung, der Malgus aufmerksam zuhörte, während dieser ihm Instruktionen erteilte. „Der Flug dürfte kaum mehr als zwei Stunden dauern. Es sollte daher reichen, wenn Sie um 1130 am Raumhafen sind.“

„Jawohl, mein Lord“, erwiderte der unbekannte Mann mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Berit ließ bereits fragen, ob Ihr diesmal länger zu bleiben beabsichtigt und ob Gäste zu erwarten sind. Ihr wisst doch, sie ist gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet.“

„Bis jetzt ist es nur meine neue Schülerin, die mich begleiten wird.“ Ein leichtes Drehen seines Kopfes in ihre Richtung verriet, dass er sie schon bemerkt hatte.

„Natürlich. Wir freuen uns bereits auf Eure Ankunft.“

Der Dunkle Lord nickte leicht, woraufhin sich der Mann ein weiteres Mal verbeugte und das Hologespräch beendete. „Bereit?“, fragte er sie dann.

„Ja“, antwortete sie nicht minder knapp, auch wenn ihr Innerstes noch immer schrie und sich dagegen wehrte, nun ausgerechnet ihm Gefolgschaft leisten zu müssen.

„Ist das alles, was du besitzt?“, fuhr er mit einem Wink auf den kleinen Stoffbeutel fort, den sie über die Schultern trug.

„Ja“, murmelte sie erneut. Obwohl es für die Glaubhaftigkeit ihrer Rolle als ehemalige Sklavin unerlässlich war, so empfand sie doch einmal mehr Scham darüber, als armer Bittsteller angesehen zu werden.

Ein leises Summen, gefolgt von einem konzentrierten Strahl rötlichen Lichts, ließ sie nach rechts blicken, wo ein imperialer Schiffsdroide gerade dabei war, sie zu scannen. „Herr, mein Medi-Scan hat bei der jungen Frau neben etlichen Schnitt- und Schürfwunden sowie Hämatomen eine Kopfverletzung registriert, die behandelt werden sollte“, teilte er schließlich mit.

„Dann kümmere dich darum. Komm‘ ins Cockpit, wenn du verarztet bist.“

Gehorsam nickte sie und wartete, bis er an ihr vorbeigeschritten war. Seine leibhafte Anwesenheit und vor allem die Tatsache, wie gänzlich unbehelligt sie sich in seiner Gegenwart bewegen könnte, kam ihr noch immer so unreal vor wie die düsteren Träume, die sie einst als Kind gehabt hatte, bevor sie lernte, ihre Machtfähigkeiten zu kontrollieren.

Ein plötzlicher Schlag auf den Hintern ließ sie aufschrecken. „Falls du eine helfende Hand brauchst, beim Ausziehen des Oberteils oder so, dann musst du nur rufen“, meinte der Mandalorianer mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Violet war so perplex, dass ihr erst eine Antwort einfiel, als er schon längst ins Cockpit verschwunden war, und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als dem Droiden in eine kleine Kabine zu folgen, die als Notfall-Medistation samt Koltotank ausgestattet war. „Bitte, nehmt Platz, Herrin“, sprach er, bevor er sich daran machte, Desinfektionsmittel und Kompressen bereitzulegen. „Die Platzwunde und der Schnitt in Eurer Hand müssen genäht werden. Wünscht Ihr eine Betäubung, bevor ich mit der Desinfektion beginne?“

„Warum nicht?“, erwiderte sie achselzuckend. Eine große Müdigkeit überkam sie binnen weniger Sekunden, als sie auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag und der Droide überraschend behutsam die blutverkrustete Platzwunde knapp hinter ihrem Haaransatz reinigte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben, die Augen zu schließen und einfach einzuschlafen. „Du siehst gar nicht aus wie ein Medi-Droide“, murmelte sie dann.

„Oh, technisch betrachtet verfüge ich nur über eine Standardprogrammierung zur Behandlung kleinerer Verletzungen. Mein Hauptaufgabengebiet liegt in der Wartung des Schiffes und der Sorge um das Wohlergehen der Besatzung“, antwortete er. „Ich bin übrigens 2V-B4, doch selbstverständlich könnt Ihr mich nennen, wie Ihr wünscht. Ihr dürft außerdem versichert sein, dass ich meine Pflichten stets mit voller Prozessorleistung zu erfüllen trachte. Solltet Ihr nach der Behandlung einen weiteren Wunsch hegen, dann zögert bitte nicht, ihn mir mitzuteilen. Wenn Ihr hungrig seid, kann ich Euch bei der maximalen Kombinationsvariation der verfügbaren Zutaten acht verschiedene Snacks sowie Tee oder Kaffa zubereiten. Oder falls Ihr eine Verspannung verspürt, kann ich Euch –“

„Ganz ruhig, Droide“, unterbrach sie sein nervöses Gebrabbel. „Nicht dass deine Schaltkreise überhitzen.“

„Oh ja, ähm … Ich versuche nur, mein System auf alle möglichen Flugmanöver vorzubereiten, für die Commander Vizla berüchtigt- ähm, wohlbekannt ist, meine ich.“

Als wäre seine Worte ein Omen gewesen, gab es in diesem Moment einen heftigen Ruck, der sie wissen ließ, dass sie gerade in den Hyperraum gesprungen waren. Wohin auch immer sie unterwegs waren, Korriban lag nun endgültig hinter ihr. Das Bewusstsein darüber ließ sie beinahe wehmütig werden. So sehr sie die Kälte dieses Planeten und seinen körnigen Staub, der die unangenehme Eigenschaft besaß, sich in Kleidern und Haaren abzusetzen, verflucht hatte, und so sehr ihr die Mehrzahl der Aufseher und der Akolythen zuwider gewesen waren, so kam ihr der Aufenthalt auf Korriban im Rückblick nun als Ruhepunkt vor, als ein Ort mit einfachen Regeln und einem festen Rhythmus nach all den Jahren auf Nar Shaddaa, wo der einzige sie bestimmende Vorsatz die Suche nach dem nächsten Ziel auf ihrer Mordliste gewesen war. Unweigerlich kam in ihr die Frage hoch, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, weitergehen würde. Natürlich, ein Schüler hatte seinem Meister zu folgen und ihm zu dienen, das wusste sie aus den zahllosen Ermahnungen und Belehrungen der Aufseher. Allerdings sagte es nichts darüber aus, was sie nun als Schülerin von Darth Malgus erwarten würde. Und die Unsicherheit darüber lastete auf ihr wie einst die Trümmer des Jedi-Tempel.

Sie wartete ab, bis der Droide ihre Platzwunde am Kopf und die Schürfwunden und nicht zuletzt den tiefen Schnitt in ihrer linken Handfläche versorgt hatte. Auf die Frage, ob er auch ihr Gesicht, das mit Blut und Dreck bedeckt war, reinigen solle, nickte sie nur knapp, auch wenn sie sich danach kaum sauberer fühlte. Danach blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf den Weg ins Cockpit zu machen. „Doch keine helfende Hand gebraucht, Sith’ika?“, wurde sie sogleich vom Mandalorianer empfangen. Da seine Navigationsfähigkeiten augenblicklich nicht benötigt wurden, hatte er seinen Sitz ein Stück nach hinten gerückt und die Beine lässig übereinandergeschlagen.

Auf sein dreistes Grinsen antwortete sie ihm mit einem stumm erhobenen Mittelfinger. Wie zuvor schien ihn ihre bissige Erwiderung eher zu amüsieren als zu ärgern. Sein unbekümmertes Lachen bewirkte schließlich, dass Malgus von seinem Pad aufsah. Als sein Blick sie traf, blinzelte sie nervös und schlug schnell die Augen nieder. „Geben Sie Acht, wen Sie ärgern, Vizla“, sprach der Dunkle Lord dann. „Sie hat erst heute Morgen zwei Akolythen über die Klinge springen lassen, im wortwörtlichen Sinn.“

„Schon möglich, aber was sind schon Akolythen gegen einen echten mandalorianischen Krieger?“, gab Vizla mit einem Selbstbewusstsein zurück, um das Violet ihn aufrichtig beneidete. „Wer von uns Mando’ade anerkannt werden will, muss sich diese Anerkennung erst verdienen.“ Damit sah er sie herausfordernd an.

Unsicher, welches Maß an Freiheit sie sich in Gegenwart ihres neuen Meisters erlauben konnte, konterte sie dann: „Welchen Wert kann schon die Anerkennung eines Volkes haben, das sich als Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger verdingt?“

„Vorsichtig, Sith’ika. Was für andere mandalorianische Clans gilt, gilt nicht für den Clan Vizla. Wir sind freie Männer und Frauen und kämpfen ausschließlich für die Ehre.“

„Und dennoch verbeugt ihr euch vor den Sith und nehmt ihre Credits …“ Violet hob spöttisch-kühl die Augenbrauen. Dass dem Mandalorianer darauf erst nichts einfiel und er sie nur mit grimmiger Miene und verschränkten Armen anfunkelte, war ihr eine Befriedigung.

Ihr leises Lächeln verblasste aber, als er grob antwortete: „Na, bei dir wird es nicht nur beim Verbeugen geblieben sein, oder? Schließlich kann sich jeder denken, wofür man sich so ‘ne hübsche Sklavin hält.“

Dabei führte er eine eindeutige und überaus obszöne Geste aus, die Violet sprachlos machte. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen und vor Scham über seine Bemerkung geröteten Wangen funkelte sie feindselig an, doch so schnell ihre Wut entflammt war, so augenblicklich verpuffte sie und hinterließ das vertraute Gefühl der Beklemmung in ihrer Brust, als Malgus‘ raue Stimme erklang. „Sie haben den Sith Respekt zu erweisen, und meine Schülerin ist keine Ausnahme. Andernfalls werde ich ihr doch noch gestattet, Sie in die Schranken zu verweisen“, wies er den Mandalorianer scharf zurecht. „Und du“, fuhr er an Violet gerichtet fort, die unter seinem bohrenden Blick von der zornentbrannten Amazone zu einem schüchternen Mädchen zusammenschrumpfte, „steh‘ gefälligst aufrecht und stolz da, wie es sich für einen Sith geziemt. Wenn du dich weiterhin wie eine Sklavin verhältst, brauchst du dich nicht wundern, dass dich jeder wie eine behandelt.“

Er signalisierte ihr dann ungeduldig, dass sie sich setzen möge. Obwohl Violet den Sitz am liebsten zur Seite in Richtung der Navigationskonsole gedreht hätte, um alles, nur nicht ihn ansehen zu müssen, hielt sie diesmal tapfer seinem Blick stand. Ihr war gar, als versuche er, ihre Machtpräsenz zu durchdringen, um ihre innersten, tiefsten Gefühle und Gedanken erkunden zu können. „Wohin fliegen wir … Meister?“, fragte sie dann, um die beklemmende Stille zu brechen.

„Dromund Kaas.“

Sie nickte stumm, doch eine Erklärung zum Sinn und Zweck der Reise blieb aus. Als er sie dann aus dem Fokus seiner giftig gelben Augen entließ und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Pad in seinen Händen richtete, atmete sie langsam und tief durch. Je länger sie nun da saß und in den blau-weißen Strudel des Hyperraums starrte, desto stärker brannten ihre Lider. Wieder überkam sie eine große Erschöpfung und die Versuchung, einfach die Augen zu schließen und der Müdigkeit nachzugeben, wurde übergroß. Ihr Kampf dagegen blieb nicht unbemerkt, als Malgus ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er mit dem Studium ihrer Akte fortfuhr, die voller scheinbarer Widersprüche war. Neben der widerwilligen Anerkennung ihrer Fähigkeiten im Kampf und in der Verwendung der Macht befand sich dort ein langer Eintrag über ihre Person, der vor boshaften Spitzen nur so strotzte und deutlich die Handschrift jenes missgünstigen Schwächlings trug, der ihr Aufseher gewesen war. Nach einer langatmigen Auslassung darüber, wie wenig sie sich als Person nicht-imperialer Herkunft als Sith-Schülerin eigne, wurden ihr im Folgenden alle möglichen negativen Charaktereigenschaften attestiert, deren Ursachen laut dem Verfasser in ihrer Sklavenherkunft bestünden. So sei sie durchwegs antisozial, was sich in der Tatsache äußere, dass sie während all der Monate an der Akademie mit keinen anderen Akolythen verbündet hatte. Ferner sei sie heimtückisch mit einem Hang zur unterschwelligen Aufsässigkeit und habe sich bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten als äußerst halsstarrig erwiesen, insbesondere dann, wenn es um die Grundfesten des Sith-Kodex gehe. Und überhaupt habe sie zu jeder Zeit mit ihrem reservierten Verhalten eine unweigerliche Sklavenmentalität an den Tag gelegt. Damit endete die Zusammenfassung, die Malgus nur mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben würdigte. Es war schließlich deutlich, dass die Bewertung weniger über sie als über die Gesinnung des Aufsehers aussagte, die so reaktionär wie die der meisten Lehrmeister an der Akademie war.

Er deaktivierte das Pad, doch sah noch nicht auf. Stattdessen vertiefte er sich in die Macht, durch deren Verbindung er nach ihrer Aura tastete. Im Augenblick erschien sie ruhig, träge und schläfrig. Als er aber weiter vorstieß, nach einer Schwachstelle in ihrer Präsenz suchend, die ihm gestatten würde, in ihre Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt vorzustoßen, entwich sie ihm plötzlich und zog sich in sie zurück, gleichsam einem Stern, der anstatt seine Energie in Form von Licht abzustrahlen, diese in seinem Kern zurückhielt. Und wie bei einem dieser massereichen, hochenergetischen Sternen vibrierte auch sie förmlich vor Energie, die, sollte sie sich abrupt und unkontrolliert entfalten, dasselbe zerstörerische Potential einer Supernova haben würde. Ihre misstrauische Reaktion, sich ihm zu entziehen, belustigte ihn allerdings. „Du traust mir nicht“, sprach er dann.

Ihr ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck, der jede normale Person hätte annehmen lassen, dass sie schliefe, veränderte sich nur unmerklich, als sie die Augen öffnete, die doch ihrer offensichtlichen Müdigkeit zum Trotz einen aufmerksamen Eindruck machten. „Es gibt kein Vertrauen unter den Sith“, erwiderte sie leise und emotionslos.

„Wie wahr …“, gab er nicht minder gesetzt zurück. Seine Antwort, die man als Bestätigung ihrer Aussage interpretieren konnte, lösten keine Reaktion bei ihr aus. „Aber ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du mir vertraust“, fuhr er schließlich fort. „Ich erwarte nur deinen Gehorsam und deine Loyalität, und im Gegenzug wirst du meine rechte Hand sein und mit meiner Autorität sprechen und handeln.“ Wieder nickte sie auf jene Art, wie sie es schon zuvor getan hatte, auf diese bestimmte Art, die nur eine oberflächliche Bestätigung war und dahinter Widerwillen, Arroganz oder Launenhaftigkeit – oder alles zusammen – verbarg. „Als Darth Ferious mich über das unerwartete Ableben meines zukünftigen Schülers unterrichtete“, sprach er weiter, „ließ er im selben Atemzug rund ein halbes Dutzend anderer Akolythen rufen, um sie von mir begutachten zu lassen. Sie alle konnten sich mit einer ruhmreichen Abstammung schmücken und wären für das Privileg, als mein Schüler angenommen zu werden, nur allzu bereitwillig vor mir niedergekniet. Ich aber wollte jene Akolythin, der sich aus der Sklaverei bis an die Spitze der Akademie gekämpft hat. Ich wollte **dich** zur Schülerin haben.“ Auch hierauf blieb sie stumm und erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einer glatten Oberfläche bar jeder Gefühlsregung gleichkam. Ihr Widerstand dagegen, mehr als unbedingt nötig von sich und von dem, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, preiszugeben, hatte sein Interesse geweckt, wenngleich Darth Malgus gewöhnlich nicht dafür bekannt war, einen Sinn für Ränke und Geheimniskrämereien zu haben, die unter den anderen Sith üblich waren. Der Versuche, sie aus der Reserve zu locken, überdrüssig, fragte er gradlinig und ohne Umschweife: „Kümmert es dich gar nicht, wen du zum Meister bekommen hast? Du wusstest immerhin, wer ich bin, und damit sollte dir klar sein, welches Privileg es ist, von mir ausgebildet zu werden.“

Eine so direkte Frage konnte auch sie nicht länger ausweichen. „Wenn Ihr wünscht, dass ich vor Euch katzbuckle, dann kann ich auch niederknien und ein Loblied auf Eure Ruhmestaten anstimmen. Ihr müsst es nur befehlen“, setzte sie in einem so frechen Tonfall nach, dass sie, kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, über sich selbst erschrocken schien.

Dieser Schreck steigerte sich in echte Furcht und schließlich zu jener blinden, kopflosen Angst, mit der sie ihn im Büro des Akademieleitern angestarrt hatte, als Malgus sich aus seinem Sitz erhob. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie jeden Moment eine wütende Faust um ihren Hals oder den elektrischen Schlag eines Machtblitzes erwartete. Sklavenmentalität hatte ihr Aufseher ihr attestiert, und vielleicht war er damit doch nicht ganz falsch gelegen. Zumindest hatte sie so viel Stolz, nicht um Nachsicht zu betteln. Das hatte ihm schon zuvor imponiert, was aber nicht hieß, dass er ihr mit Langmut begegnen würde. Doch dann, als er von oben auf sie herabblickte, zog die blaue Tätowierung auf ihrem linken Handrücken seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die waagrechte Linie, über der sich ein Halbkreis entspann, gemahnte an die auf- oder untergehende Sonnenscheibe am Horizont, und der stilisierte, achtzackige Stern darüber verwies auf ein entsprechendes Pendant am realen Himmel. Ein unwillkürliches Zucken durchfuhr Malgus‘ Hand, der instinktive Drang danach, den Griff seines Lichtschwertes zu umschließen. Ihm war, als habe er diese Tätowierung schon einmal gesehen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo oder wann er es gesehen hatte, aber dass ihm dieses Motiv heute nicht zum ersten Mal begegnete, dessen war er sich innerhalb einiger Sekunden sicher.

Noch weniger Zeit brauchte Violet, um zu begreifen, was ihn so vollkommen abgelenkt hatte. Eine Woge der Übelkeit überkam sie, das somatische Symptom ihrer überreizten Nerven, als es in ihr schrie, dass nun alles verloren war. Wenn er sie jetzt nicht erkannt hatte, wann dann? War es nicht das gewesen, mit dem er sie damals im Tempel verspottet hatte, ihren aufsässig lila Haaren und dem auffälligen Tattoo, mit denen sie so viel mehr einer rasenden Amazone als einem gefassten Jedi-Schülerin geglichen hatte? Doch dann warf er ihr nur einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Achte auf deinen Ton, Schülerin“, wies er sie zurecht, während er wieder Platz nahm.

„Ja, Meister“, flüsterte sie dumpf. Seine harte, emotionslose Miene gab keinen Aufschluss darüber, ob nun ein Wiedererkennen stattgefunden hat oder nicht. Wenn nicht, dann hatte sie einmal mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Wenn doch, dann konnte es nur heißen, dass er vorhatte, ein sadistisches Spiel mit ihr zu spielen. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie bis in ihr Innerstes frösteln.


	11. Ein Heim auf der Heimatwelt des Imperiums?

Die kommende Stunde verbrachte Violet damit, mit gesenktem Blick vor sich hinzustarren und ihre Gedanken ohne Ziel schweifen zu lassen. „Austritt aus dem Hyperraum in 3 – 2 – 1“, sprach der Mandalorianer dann, was sie aufsehen ließ. Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff, dann verblasste der weiß-blaue Strudel des Hyperraums abrupt und enthüllte einen blaugrünen Planeten. Violet blinzelte, doch ein zweiter, genauerer Blick zeigte, dass die kleinen Lichtblitze keine Erschöpfungsreaktion ihrer Augen waren, sondern dass auf dem ganzen Planeten offenbar heftige Gewitter tobten. „Anschnallen, Kleines. Mein Sith-Lord, meinte ich natürlich“, setzte er an sie gerichtet nach. Sein spöttisches Grinsen quittierte sie mit einer Grimasse. Als das Schiff aber dann ohne Vorwarnung absackte, schrie sie vor Schreck auf und klammerte sich an die Armlehnen ihres Sitzes.

„Sie müssen niemanden etwas beweisen, Vizla“, erklang Malgus‘ Stimme hinter ihr. Ob der Mandalorianer ihn nicht gehört hatte oder sich entschloss, seine Worte zu ignorieren, wusste sie nicht. Tatsache war aber, dass der Abfangjäger sich dem Planeten im atemberaubenden Sturzflug näherte, dessen Oberfläche mit jeder Sekunde erkennbarer wurde. Gerade, als Violet schon glaubte, das Schiff würde in den Lotsenturm des weitläufigen Raumhafens krachen, riss der Mandalorianer das Steuer herum, zog eine enge Schlaufe, raste in halsbrecherischen Zackzackbewegungen zwischen startenden und landenden Schiffen und Fährten hindurch und schlug zu guter Letzt noch einen Looping, um senkrecht vom Himmel kommend in einen Hangar einzufliegen. Als der Abfangjäger schließlich so sanft wie eine zivile Fähre aufsetzte, war ihr Shirt am Rücken durchgeschwitzt und sie selbst einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Nur mit Mühe brachte sie ihre zitternden Hände wieder unter Kontrolle, um sich abzuschnallen, und auch ihre Beine fühlten sich wie aus Gummi an, als sie sich aus dem Sitz hochkämpfte. „Benötigt Ihr Hilfe, mein Sith-Lord?“, fragte Vizla frech grinsend von seinem Platz aus, wo er das Herunterfahren der Triebwerke und der Systeme einleitete.

„Kannst mir mal ‘nen Schuh aufblasen, du Arsch“, flüsterte sie tonlos, während sie ihrem Meister nach draußen folgte.

In einiger Entfernung zum Landeplatz hatte ein hochgewachsener Mann gewartet, der sich ihnen nun näherte. Violet erkannte ihn schnell als denjenigen wieder, mit dem Malgus vor dem Abflug über den Holokommunikator gesprochen hatte. Er war allerdings wesentlich älter, als sein holographisches Abbild vermuten ließ, denn das bläuliche Licht hatte sein Gesicht deutlich glatter wirken und sein Haupthaar voller und dunkler erscheinen lassen. Dafür war seine schwarze Robe längst nicht so schlicht, wie es den Anschein gehabt, sondern bestand aus einem feinen, seidig glänzenden Stoff, der mit Sicherheit alles anderes als günstig gewesen sein konnte. Ungeachtet der tiefen Verbeugung, die er vor dem Dunklen Lord schließlich machte, konnte dieser Mann wohl kaum ein Sklave sein, resümierte sie. „Lord Malgus“, begrüßte er ihn dann. „Es ist wahrhaft eine Freude, Euch endlich wieder auf Dromund Kaas begrüßen zu dürfen.“

Violet verblüffte die aufrichtige Freude dieses Mannes, noch mehr überraschte sie aber Malgus‘ Reaktion: Für einen kurzen Moment wurde seine düstere, harte Miene von etwas aufgehellt, was an ein Lächeln erinnerte, bevor er dem älteren Mann die Hand entgegenhielt, welcher dieser mit einer weiteren Verbeugung ergriff. „Es ist gut, Sie endlich wieder persönlich zu sehen, Pattow“, antwortete er, bevor er ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf. „Das ist Aspera, meine neue Schülerin.“ Der ältere Mann verbeugte sich nun auch vor Violet, die ihm ihrerseits leicht zunickte. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie sich um alles kümmern. Es dürfte auch erst später am Abend werden, bis ich eintreffe, aber ich werde mich diesbezüglich noch einmal melden. Schülerin“, fuhr er an sie gewandt fort, „das ist Nestor Pattow, mein Verwalter. Er und seine Frau werden sich darum kümmern, dass du neue Kleidung und eine Rüstung bekommst. Ich erwarte, dass du dich benimmst. Die Pattows sind meine Diener, aber sind auch freie Bürger des Imperiums. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Meister“, gab sie mit gesenktem Haupt zurück.

Wieder gab es weder eine Erklärung noch Rechtfertigung, warum er sie nicht begleiten würde. Stattdessen schloss sich ihm der Mandalorianer an, der in der Zwischenzeit sämtliche Systeme des Abfangjägers heruntergefahren hatte. Dass er nicht abziehen konnte, ohne Violet noch einen demonstrativen Kuss zuzuwerfen, war so vorhersehbar wie überflüssig gewesen. Einmal mehr schnitt sie ihm eine Grimasse, bevor sie sich dem Diener zuwandte. „Der Gleiter parkt draußen, mein Sith-Lord. Wenn Ihr mir folgen möchtet?“

Nachdem sie den Aufzug hinunter auf die Hauptebene genommen hatten, staunte Violet nicht schlecht. Eine enorme Kuppel aus Glas und Durastahl entspann sich über ihnen, die in ihrer hypermodernen Form und Konstruktion den größtmöglichen Kontrast zur archaischen Architektur Korribans bildete und sie viel eher an das Stadtbild Coruscants erinnerte. Was hingegen fehlte, war die Diversität der anwesenden Personen. So begegnete sie auf dem Weg nach draußen kaum einer anderen Spezies als der menschlichen; die rothäutigen Nachfahren der ursprünglichen Sith bildeten nur wenige und weit verstreute Farbpunkte innerhalb der Menschenmasse, genau wie die Ladungen an Sklaven verschiedener nichtmenschlicher Spezies, die wie Tiere aneinandergekettet entweder von Händlern in Empfang genommen wurden oder auf ihren Abtransport auf andere Welten des Sith-Imperiums warteten. Als der Verwalter und sie an einer dieser Kolonne vorbeiliefen und ihnen dabei ausweichen mussten, weil der Weg von einigen Frachtladungen verengt war, trieb der aufgeschreckte Häscher die Sklaven unter Peitschenhieben und unflätigen Ausdrücken an die Wand, wo sie sich stumm aufzureihen hatten, damit insbesondere Violet ungehindert passieren konnte. Als sie an ihm vorbeischritt, machte der Sklaventreiber eine tiefe Verbeugung, wobei er nuschelnd um Verzeihung für den Anblick dieser erbärmlichen Kreaturen bat. Sie würdigte diesen Mann nur eines flüchtigen Blickes, der vor Verachtung triefte, woraufhin er sich nochmals verbeugte und dann seine Fracht mit Hieben und Tritten weitertrieb.

Als sie aus der gewaltigen Halle ins Freie schritten, vergaß Violet für einen Moment alle Empörung und Abneigung gegen das, was sie bisher von der Hauptwelt des Imperiums gesehen hatte. „Wie herrlich …“, flüsterte sie, als ihre Augen, groß von Freude und kindlicher Sehnsucht, über den Wald wanderten, der sich um das Areal des Raumhafens schloss und sich bis an den Horizont erstreckte, wo sich die Türme einer Stadt abzeichneten.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord?“, hakte Nestor nach, der mit ihrer Begeisterung nichts anzufangen wusste.

„Ich … ich wusste nicht, dass es auf Kaas Wälder gibt“, erwiderte sie. „Ich habe so lange keinen Wald mehr gesehen.“

Der Verwalter schien nicht ganz zu wissen, ob er mit Verwunderung oder Belustigung auf ihre Antwort reagieren sollte. „Ich werde den Gleiter holen, wenn Ihr gestattet.“

Violet nickte abwesend. Anstatt unter dem weiten Vordach zu warten, wo ankommende Gleiter ihre Fahrgäste aufnahmen oder absetzten, schritt sie über den Platz bis an dessen Rand, wo ein hoher, elektrisch geladener Zaum eine scharfe Grenze zwischen dem hochmodernen Raumhafen und dem wilden, dunklen Wald bildete. Ein Lächeln, ein breites, kindliches, staunendes Lächeln erhellte ihre Miene, als sie ungeachtet des Zaunes die Flora inspizierte. Die hohen Bäume standen so dicht, dass ihre Kronen ein schweres Dach bildeten, unter denen nur ein Dämmerlicht herrschte, in dem Violets geübte Augen allerlei wildwuchernde Pflanzen erkannten, deren dürre Halme und scharfkantigen Blätter von den unbarmherzigen Regentropfen, die unablässig vom bleigrauen Himmel fielen, immer wieder in den aufgeweichten Boden gedrückt wurden. Neben dem Rauschen des Regens und dem Pfeifen des kalten Windes konnte sie scharfe Rufe ausmachen, die von Vögeln stammen mussten, und dazwischen ein kurzes, weit entferntes Fauchen und Brüllen, wie es auch von den Nebelluchsen hätte stammen können, die zu den größten Gefahren in den Wäldern von Odessen gezählt hatten und eine sprichwörtlich todsichere Gefahrenquelle für alle Jäger gewesen waren. In diesem Moment, versunken in die Erinnerung an ihre frühe Kindheit und im Bewusstsein dessen unwiederbringlichen Verlustes, überkam sie ein so großes Heimweh, das es sich in Form eines physisch erfahrbaren Brennens in ihrer Brust äußerte.

Ein Huben ließ sie aufschrecken. „Mein Sith-Lord?“, rief ihr der Verwalter zu, was beinahe von einem gewaltigen Donnern übertönt wurde. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der stürmische Regen sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt hatte. Rasch stieg sie daher in den Gleiter. „Wir werden rund eine halbe Stunde unterwegs sein“, sprach er dann, nachdem er den Gleiter wieder gestartet hatte und auf einen Highway eingebogen war. „Nach Kaas City würde es nur eine wenige Minuten dauern, aber das Anwesen liegt etwas abseits in den Wäldern.“ Violet nickte nur und so senkte sich die Stille über beide. Müde, aber nicht müde genug, um nicht neugierig zu sein, beobachtete sie aufmerksam, wie die Metropole am Horizont immer näher rückte, doch bevor sie größere Details sehen konnte, verließen sie den Highway schon wieder und bogen auf einen schmalen Weg ein, der als solcher weniger durch eine ordentliche Straße als durch hohe, schmale Wegsteine zu erkennen war, die ihn in großen Abständen säumten. „Wenn ich fragen darf: Kommt Ihr aus dem Imperium?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

„Nein.“ Er hakte nicht weiter, sondern schien darauf zu warten, dass sie die Güte hätte, ihm von sich aus zu unterrichten. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Hat Lord Malgus Ihnen nichts von mir berichtet?“

„Leider nicht. Bis heute Morgen sind wir auch davon ausgegangen, dass seine Lordschaft einen Schü **ler** mitbringen würde. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht, wie spontan er sich anscheinend umentschieden hat. Darth Malgus ist nämlich kein Mann, der voreilige Entscheidungen trifft. Wohl aber gerne einmal … unorthodoxe“, setzte er etwas zögerlich nach.

„Was meinen Sie mit unorthodox?“ Seine Worte hatten Violets Neugier erweckt und so setzte sie sich etwas aufrechter hin.

Nestor Pattow schien seine Antwort abzuwägen. „Nun ja, es hätte mich nun auch nicht überrascht, wenn er sich einen Fremdling oder einen ehemaligen Sklaven zum Schüler genommen hätte. Er vertritt schließlich die Ansicht, dass allein die Leistungen einer Person über deren gesellschaftliche Stellung entscheiden solle, worin ihm nicht viele zustimmen.“

„Sie stimmen ihm demnach auch nicht zu?“, fragte sie erstaunt. 

Wieder zögerte er, offenbar um eine möglichst unverfängliche Wortwahl bemüht. „Ich stimme zu, dass die persönlichen Leistungen im Zweifelsfall den Ausschlag geben sollten. Am klügsten es aber sicherlich, wenn man die ganze Person betrachtet, und das geht nicht, wenn man der Herkunft keine Bedeutung einräumt. Manche Position erfordern schließlich Charaktereigenschaften, die unbewusst eingeübt und gelebt werden, und die man entweder besitzt oder nicht. Ich halte es daher nicht für falsch, wenn man ehemaligen Sklaven die Gelegenheit gibt, im Militär aufzusteigen, schließlich teilen sich Sklaven und Soldaten die gute Eigenschaft des Gehorsams. Aber diese Reformen, nach denen nun auch Sklaven in die Position von Sith-Lords aufsteigen können … Diese Leute mögen vielleicht eine Begabung haben, aber ihnen fehlt das, was echte Sith ausmacht.“

„Was wäre das?“, hakte sie nach.

„Das Maß an Selbstsicherheit, an Willen zum Aufstieg und zur Macht. Denn seien wir einmal ehrlich“, setzte er mit einem Blick in ihre Richtung nach, der von Nachdenklichkeit geprägt war, „woher wollen diese armen Leute denn Selbstbewusstsein nehmen, wenn sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nur Knechte waren?“

Violet hatte an der Akademie viele Gründe gehört, warum Sklaven so ungeeignet wären, zu Sith ausgebildet zu werden, doch dieses Argument war ihr neu und traf sie unerwartet, was nicht zuletzt an der Art und Weise lag, wie er es gesagt hatte. Als empfände er nämlich Bedauern, wenn nicht gar Mitleid mit Sklaven. „Nun ja“, entgegnete sie dann, „wir werden sehen, ob ich dieses gewisse Maß an Selbstsicherheit erlangen werde.“

Wie von ihr erwartet, verstand er ihre Andeutung sogleich. Mit seiner Antwort ließ er sich aber einige Augenblicke Zeit. „Man könnte sagen, dass ein derart offensiver Umgang mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit bereits jetzt von dieser Selbstsicherheit zeugt“, gab er schließlich zurück. „Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch gekränkt haben sollte, mein Lord.“ Er beugte einmal mehr das Haupt, was ihr jetzt schon zu viel an Ehrerbietung war.

„Sie müssen mich nicht ständig als Lord anreden“, sprach sie daher. „Ich bin ja nicht einmal einer. Ich bin nur eine Schülerin.“

„Aber der Titel steht Euch zu, denn Ihr werdet einmal ein Lord sein. Jeder Schüler wird schließlich früher oder später zum Lord ernannt.“

„Sofern man solange überlebt“, warf sie ein.

„Es gibt einen Konsens, dass Schüler, die wie wahre Sith kämpften und fielen, von ihren Meistern posthum zum Lord ernannt werden. Einen ehrenhaften Tod zu sterben ist schließlich eine hohe Auszeichnung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Euer Schicksal sein wird. Da Darth Malgus Euch aus so vielen Akolythen erwählt hat, müsst Ihr Euch schon als fähig erwiesen haben.“ Was als Kompliment gemeint war, empfand Violet keineswegs als schmeichelhaft, und so senkte sich ein bedrückendes Schweigen über sie.

Nachdem sie gut eine halbe Stunde lang dem verschlungenen Weg gefolgt waren, was auch an der niedrigen Geschwindigkeit lag, mit der der Gleiter aufgrund der begrenzten Sichtweite und den Wetterverhältnissen fliegen musste, passierten sie ein schmiedeeisernes Tor. „Willkommen, mein Lord“, sprach der Verwalter mit einem leisen Lächeln, als er den Gleiter parkte. Voller Neugierde besah Violet das Haus, das in seiner Größe einer Villa gleichkam und keineswegs ein modernes Gebäude war, sondern ähnlich der Architektur von Korriban aus rotem Sandstein bestand. Sie folgte Nestor Pattow die Stufen zur großen Eingangstür hoch, die geöffnet wurde, bevor er den Schlüsselbund aus seiner Tasche ziehen konnte.

„Ihr wart aber schnell“, wurde er von einer Frau empfangen. Sie schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Violet weiter, die sie ihrerseits musterte. Die Dame – denn als das wies sie ihre aufrechte, stolze Haltung aus – schien wie der Verwalter in ihren späten Fünfzigern bis frühen Sechzigern zu sein, denn ihr dunkles, zu einem hohen Knoten frisiertes Haar war beinahe vollständig ergraut und einige Falten zierten ihre Augen- und Mundwinkel. Anders als er strahlte sie allerdings weder Bescheidenheit noch gehorsame Dienstbeflissenheit aus, sondern durch und durch die Gewohnheit, das Heft des Handelns selbst in Händen zu halten und anderen zu gebieten. Ihr langes, schwarzes, hochgeschlossene Kleid unterstrich diesen Herrschaftsanspruch noch, und der Blick, mit dem sie Violet begutachtete, war von einer kühlen Distanz geprägt. „Berit Pattow“, stellte sie sich dann mit einem formvollendeten Knicks vor. „Willkommen auf Dromund Kaas, mein Lord. Ich freue mich, Euch in Eurem neuen Heim willkommen zu heißen. Wie Ihr vielleicht schon wisst, sind mein Mann und ich Lord Malgus‘ Verwalter und wurden von ihm beauftragt, uns um Eure Ausstattung zu kümmern. Der Rüstungsbauer wird heute Nachmittag kommen und die Maße nehmen, damit Ihr so rasch wie möglich Eure Rüstung erhaltet. Wenn Ihr möchtet, werde ich Euch nun Euer Zimmer zeigen, damit Ihr Euch … ein wenig erfrischen könnt“, setzte sie mit einer eindringlichen Musterung von Violets verdreckter Erscheinung nach.

Die Aussicht, sich endlich von all dem Staub und Blut befreien zu können, bewirkte in der Tat, dass sich Violets Mundwinkel hoben und gar ein Lächeln andeuteten. Zustimmend nickend folgte sie der Haushälterin der Treppe hinauf, wobei sie das überdimensionale Gemälde neugierig betrachtete, das sich gegenüber der Eingangstür befand und so jedem Besucher ins Auge stach. Möglicherweise war dessen Thema eine Szene aus der Geschichte oder Mythologie, denn es zeigte durch und durch reinblütige Sith als Könige und Kriegsherrn, die ihre Herrschaft über die Galaxis wortwörtlich auf dem Rücken zahlloser Sklaven der unterschiedlichsten Spezies errichtet hatten. Ungeachtet der Kunstfertigkeit, der feinen Maltechnik und den satten Farben, fand sie das Gemälde geschmacklos, was nicht zuletzt an seiner eindeutigen Botschaft von der angeblichen Inferiorität von Fremdlingen lag. Als sie Mrs. Pattow dann den Flur entlang und in ein Zimmer folgte, war sie zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit überrumpelt. Der Raum war größer als der gesamte Schlafsaal, den sie sich mit neun anderen Akolythen hatte teilen müssen, und strahlte durch das dunkelrote Holz, mit dem Boden und Wände getäfelt waren, eine düstere Pracht aus. Mit ungläubigem Staunen, dass das nun ihr Zimmer sein sollte, wanderte ihr Blick über die eleganten Möbel und ließ sie schließlich unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie das luxuriös große Bett entdeckte. „Wir scheinen Euren Geschmack getroffen zu haben“, meinte die Haushälterin, als sie Violets Lächeln bemerkte.

„Es ist … wirklich sehr schön“, murmelte sie.

„Das Bad befindet sich gleich hier.“ Ein drittes Mal konnte Violet nicht anders, als sich bewundernd umzusehen. Die schwarz-weißen Mosaike und vergoldeten Armaturen hoben sich angenehm von dem dunklen Rot ab, das das bisherige Interieur dominierte. Als sie sich wieder Mrs. Pattow zuwandte, bemerkte sie einmal mehr, wie sie von dieser eindringlich gemustert wurde. „Ist das wirklich Euer ganzes Gepäck?“, erkundigte sie sich mit einem Wink in Richtung des Stoffsackes. Auf Violets Nicken hin zog sie ein kleines, schmales Pad aus der Rocktasche und reichte es ihr. „Wenn Ihr mir Euren Größen notieren wollt, werde ich mich um die Besorgung neuer Kleidung kümmern. Habt Ihr diesbezüglich irgendwelche Wünsche oder Vorlieben?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, murmelte sie. „Es sollte halt praktisch sein. Und hochgeschlossen“, fügte sie, ihrer vielen und großen Narben gedenkend, hinzu.

„Gerne“, entgegnete sie, während sie den Blick durchs Zimmer streifen ließ, als wollte sie sich nochmals versichern, dass alles in bestmöglicher Ordnung sei. „Übrigens“, fuhr sie fuhr, während sie die schweren Brokatkissen des Sofas nochmals glattstrich, „wenn Ihr eine Stärkung wünscht, einen Snack und eine Tasse Kaffa, kann ich Euch gerne etwas hochbringen lassen.“ Violets leerer Magen knurrte bei ihrer Frage so laut auf, dass es sogar ihr Gegenüber hören konnte. Ihre so ehrliche und menschliche Reaktion ließ die Haushälterin leise und diesmal herzlich-warm lächeln. „Schon verstanden, mein Lord.“ Sie machte noch einen Knicks, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Violet konnte es hingegen kaum erwarten, endlich unter die Dusche zu springen. Ins Bad zurückkehrend leerte sie ihren Stoffbeutel und legte die saubere Kleidung, die aus einem zweiten Paar Unterwäsche sowie einem weiteren roten Trainingsanzug bestand, auf einem Hocker ab, bevor sie sich auszog und in die ausladend große Badewanne stieg. Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen, als das heiße Wasser schließlich über ihren Körper rann. Sie wusch den gröbsten Dreck ab und brauste dann die Wanne aus, bevor sie nochmals das Wasser aufdrehte und sich diesmal ein Vollbad einließ. Während sie Haare und Haut einschäumte und dann genüsslich im heißen Wasser lag, ging Violet die Fläschchen und Flakons durch, die den Rand der Wanne säumten und verschiedene Badezusätze und Pflegemittel enthielten. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, als ihr in diesem Augenblick bewusst wurde, wie lange sie sich elendig durch die Welt geschlagen hatte, wie viele Jahre sie auf Nar Shaddaa in billigen und heruntergekommenen Absteigen gehaust und in den Monaten ihrer Sklaverei und schließlich Anwärterschaft an der Akademie mehr schlecht als recht gelebt hatte, einsam, verlassen, physisch und psychisch verwahrlost. Und nun sollte es ausgerechnet das Heim ihres ärgsten Feindes sein, das ihr ein Heimstätte bot, das in seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft nur ihrem einstigen Zuhause im Jedi-Tempel glich? Die Ironie hätte sie in lautes Lachen ausbrechen lassen können, wenn sie nur nicht so bitter gewesen wäre, und so klang der Laut, der ihrer Kehle entwich, heiser und gequetscht.

Doch einmal mehr unterdrückte sie ihre Gefühle, und um nicht untätig sein zu müssen, brauste sie sich ab und stieg aus der Wanne. Noch während sie sich abtrocknete, erklang aus dem Zimmer plötzlich ein dumpfes Poltern. Schnell hüllte sie sich in den weißen Morgenmantel und öffnete die Badezimmertür einen kleinen Spalt. „Ach du meine Güte“, hörte sie eine mechanische Stimme klagen. Aus dem Bad tretend fiel ihr Blick schließlich auf einen goldfarbenen Droide, der vollkommen mit dem Entzünden des Kamins beschäftigt war, wobei er recht ungeschickt vorging. „Oh, mein Lord, bitte verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht sogleich bemerkte“, plapperte er dann erschrocken, als sie sich durch ein Räuspern bemerklich gemacht hatte. „Ich bin SE4-O9, Haushalts- und Butlerdroide. Mistress Pattow hat mich angewiesen, Euch den gewünschten Snack zu bringen und den Kamin zu entzünden. Leider entsteht bei letzterer Anweisung regelmäßig ein Konflikt zwischen der gewünschten Tätigkeit und meiner Sicherheitsprogrammierung, die das Entfachen von offenem Feuer eigentlich untersagt. Ähm … ich werde mich wieder meine Aufgabe widmen“, brabbelte er weiter, als sie seine Erläuterung unkommentiert ließ und stattdessen auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Mit unterschlagenen Beinen, sich eine Tasse Kaffa einschenkend, sah sie dem Droiden zu, bis es ihm endlich gelang, das Feuer zu entzünden. Das helle Licht der Flammen steigerte noch die warme Atmosphäre des Raumes und ließ das rötliche Holz, mit dem Wände und Boden bedeckt war, dunkel schimmern. „Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, mein Lord?“, fragte der Droide, und als sie stumm den Kopf schüttelte, zog er sich mit einer ungelenken Verbeugung zurück.

Violet seufzte leise und kuschelte sich dann in die dicken Polster, während sie die Sandwiches förmlich in sich hineinstopfte. Nachdem sie sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffa gegönnt hatte, rollte sie sich katzengleich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme des Feuers, die sie durchdrang und endlich die klamme Kälte vertrieb, die auf diesem Planeten zu herrschen schien, tat ihr übriges, und so versank sie rasch in einen unruhigen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, in dem sie noch immer das Knistern des verbrennenden Holzes hörte und die samtene Weichheit der Kissen unter sich spürte, während verschwommene Bilder in ihrem Bewusstsein auftauchten, zu schnell, um sie eindeutig zu erkennen, doch immer lange genug, um ein Gefühl der Beklemmung in ihrer Brust zu hinterlassen. _Ich sehe dich_ , erklang auf einmal eine Stimme. _Ich sehe dich, kleiner Jedi …_ Violet gefror beinahe das Blut in den Adern, als sie diese Stimme vernahm, diese Stimme, so stumpf, so abgestorben, bar jeder Empfindung und Emotion. Sie wollte aufwachen, aufspringen, davonlaufen wie sie es als Kind immer getan hatte, wenn die unsichtbaren Stimmen sie heimgesucht hatten, doch sie konnte nicht. Jemand, etwas verhinderte, dass sie erwachen konnte. _Lange war dein Weg hinab in die Dunkelheit, Violet Spes. Er ist noch nicht vollendet, doch ich kann warten. Zeit hat keine Bedeutung für mich, und am Ende werden alle von der Dunkelheit verzehrt._

Abrupt riss sie die Augen auf und schoss hoch. Alles schien so ruhig und friedlich wie zuvor, ausgenommen sie selbst, wie sie zitternd, die Stirn und der Rücken mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, auf dem Sofa saß. Da erklang ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen. „Mein Sith-Lord?“, fragte die Stimme Nestor Pattows von draußen. „Der Rüstungsbauer wäre da. Wir werden unten im Salon auf Euch warten.“

„Ja … ich komme gleich“, gab sie etwas desorientiert zurück.

Sie fühlte sich noch erschöpfter als zuvor, während sie sich aufrappelte und zurück ins Bad ging, um sich endlich anzuziehen. Auf den Weg hinunter ins Erdgeschoss konnte sie schon die Stimmen von zwei Männern hören, darunter die leise, ruhige des Verwalters und eine wesentlich lautere, die lebhaft, wenn nicht gar aufdringlich war. „Ah, mein Lord, es ist mir eine Ehre“, wurde sie, kaum dass sie eingetreten war, von einem fremden Mann empfangen, der sogleich eine tiefe Verbeugung versuchte, aber an seiner eigenen Körperfülle scheiterte. „Horax Cox mein Name. Im Namen unseres Unternehmens möchte ich ausdrücken, dass es uns eine große Freude ist, mit der vertrauensvollen Aufgabe bedacht zu werden, Eure Rüstung anzufertigen.“ Erneut versuchte er sich an einer Verbeugung, und erneut scheiterte er, was seiner dienstbeflissenen Mienen keinen Abbruch tat. „Wenn Ihr gestattet, werden wir zuerst einen 3D-Scan Eurer Person anfertigen, anhand dessen wir dann die individuellen Maße ermitteln können.“ Noch etwas desorientiert durch den unheimlichen Traum nickte Violet langsam und zuckte dann zusammen, als der korpulente Mann jemanden hinter ihr mit einem ganz anderen Tonfall anherrschte, er solle gefälligst den Scanner holten. Als sie sich herumwandte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen jungen Twi’lek, der bis jetzt stumm und mit gesenktem Kopf in der Ecke des Raums gestanden hatte. Auch als er nun einen der großen, flachen Koffer öffnete, die auf dem niedrigen Tisch bei der Sitzgruppe abgelegt waren, und ein klobig aussehendes Messgerät heraussuchte, vermied er es tunlichst, ihren Blick zu erwidern. Nicht wer, sondern was er war, machte das Schockhalsband, der seinen Nacken bedeckte, unmissverständlich deutlich. „Wenn ich fragen darf: Welchen Kampfstil verwendet Eure Lordschaft?“, sprach Cox weiter, als er das Messgerät entgegennahm und Violet langsam und von allen Seiten scannte.

„Ataru. Und einige Defensivmanöver des Makashi“, gab sie knapp zurück. „Warum?“

„Danach wird sich die Form und auch das Material der Rüstung richten, mein Lord. Hey Bursche, hol‘ das Muster Nr. 4. Verzeiht bitte“, er lächelte schmeichlerisch, während der junge Sklave ein Rüstungsmodell aus Plastoid auspackte und ihm reichte. Während sie hineinschlüpfte und er ihr behilflich war, die einzelnen Komponenten miteinander zu verbinden, redete er ununterbrochen weiter: „Würdet Ihr beispielsweise einen schweren Kampfstil wie Djem So verwenden, dann wäre ein geschlossener Brustpanzer die beste Wahl. Angesicht der Schnelligkeit und Akrobatik, die der Ataru-Stil aber erfordert, bestünde Eure Rüstung, wie Ihr hier sehen könnt, aus mehrere kleineren Panzerplatten, die in ein flexibles Untergewebe eingebettet werden, wodurch auch die benötigte Bewegungsfreiheit gewährleistet wäre.“ Anhand der Musterrüstung führte er weitere Details aus, so den Verzicht auf eine ausladende und schwere Schulter- und Oberarmpanzerung zugunsten aufwendiger Unterarmschienen, in die man bei Bedarf ein Komlink und weitere digitale Funktionen integriert kann, um auch auf dem Schlachtfeld größere Truppen noch befehligen zu können. Als er nach mehreren Minuten zum ersten Mal seinen Redeschwall unterbrach, um Luft zu holen, war er sichtlich außer Puste, während Violet der Kopf schwamm. Als sie weitere Teile des Probemodells anlegte, um es weiter auf seine Eignung zu testen, begann er erneut zu schwatzen und kam schließlich beiläufig auf ganze andere Dinge zu sprechen, wie einen Sklavenaufstand, den das imperiale Militär einfach nicht unter Kontrolle brächte oder mit welch großer Feier man das anstehende Jubiläum begehen wolle und ob dies der Anlass für ihre neue Rüstung sei.

Violet, die sein Gerede ohne Regung über sich ergehen ließ, sah bei seinen letzten Worten auf. „Welches Jubiläum denn?“, fragte sie verwirrt.

„Unseren glorreichen Sieg über die Republik natürlich“, gab Cox nicht minder erstaunt zurück. „In vier Tagen jährt sich doch die Schlacht von Coruscant zum zehnten Mal, in der die Republik endlich in die Knie gezwungen hatte.“

„Ja … stimmt“, murmelte sie.

„Wie ich schon sage, unsere Auftragsbücher sind momentan derart voll, dass wir nicht garantieren können, dass Eure Rüstung bis dahin fertig ist. Viele Lords hatten nämlich den Einfall, sich zu diesem Ereignis die Rüstung aufpolieren zu lassen oder haben gleich eine neue in Auftrag gegeben. Man merkt richtig, wie schwer die lange Friedenszeit ihnen aufs Gemüt schlägt.“

Violet erwiderte mitnichten sein Grinsen und auch Nestor Pattow, der bis jetzt eine Miene der feinen Ironie aufgesetzt hatte, schien den Worten des Rüstungsbauers so langsam nicht mehr viel abgewinnen zu können. „Lord Malgus wünscht ausdrücklich, dass ihre Rüstung spätestens bis zum Tag des Jubiläums angefertigt wird. Als seine Schülerin wird sie bei der Ehrung seiner Person schließlich anwesend sein und sich somit im Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit befinden.“

Ein protestierender Aufschrei schwoll in ihrem Inneren an und verhallte ungehört, während beide Männer ihre Unterhaltung weiterführten. „Ich werde den Auftrag als dringend verbuchen“, gab Cox nach einigen Überlegen zurück. „Noch bezüglich der Ausstattung: Wünscht Ihr, dass die Platten aus Durastahl anstatt normalem gefertigt werden?“

„Ähm …“, machte sie und suchte dabei den Blick des Verwalters.

„Ja. Und eine dreifache Cortosislegierung“, setzte dieser nach.

„Das wird den Preis aber ordentlich in die Höhe treiben.“

Doch Pattow winkte ab. „Die Anweisungen von Lord Malgus waren unmissverständlich. Die Rüstung soll schließlich kein Zierwerk sein, sondern auch für den Fronteinsatz taugen.“

Noch während weitere kleinere Details zwischen dem Rüstungsbauer und dem Verwalter besprochen wurden, begann Violet, sich aus der Modellrüstung herauszuschälen. Sie sah auf, als man ihr ungefragt zur Hand ging. Für einen Moment traf ihr Blick den des jungen Twi‘lek, bevor er wieder die Augen niederschlug. Horace Cox war ihr nicht gerade sympathisch, doch die Gegenwart des Sklaven erfüllte sie mit einem weitaus schlimmeren Gefühl, dem Gefühl der Scham und des schlechten Gewissens, spätestens jetzt ebenfalls zu den Nutznießern der Sklaverei zu gehören. Sie war deshalb mehr als froh, als Nestor Pattow den Rüstungsbauer endlich verabschiedete und hinausbegleitet. Lange hatte sie aber keine Ruhe, als dann aus der Eingangshalle die laute Stimme der Haushälterin drang, die etwas atemlos klang. Als Violet aus dem Salon hinausspähte, sah sie gerade, wie Mrs. Pattow ihrem Mann ein Küsschen auf die Wange drückte und währenddessen fortfuhr, ihren Mantel abzulegen. „Ich sage dir, man könnte man, dort gibt es etwas umsonst“, erzählte sie dabei weiter. „Ja, bring‘ es gleich noch oben auf ihr Zimmer“, wies sie den Haushaltsdroiden an, der hinter ihr eingetreten war und eine wahre Flut an Einkaufstüten und Kartons trug. „Hast du alles mit diesem Cox geregelt? War er auch ja pünktlich? Und hast du eigentlich schon Ragnos gesehen?“ Ihr Mann hatte schon einige Male zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt hatte, doch bevor er nun endlich zu Wort kam, hatte die Haushälterin Violet erspäht. „Mein Lord, wie Ihr sehen könnt, habe ich einige Sachen für Euch besorgt. SE4 wird sie Euch hochbringen, damit Ihr sie anprobieren könnt. Und was Euch nicht gefallen sollte, das könnt Ihr einfach beiseite legen. Ich werde mich dann um die Rückgabe kümmern. Übrigens“, damit wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Mann, „hat sich seine Lordschaft schon gemeldet, wann genau er nun kommen wird?“

Seine demonstrative Ruhe und Gelassenheit hätten keinen größeren Kontrast zu ihrer rastlosen Betriebsamkeit bilden können, als er erwiderte: „Hat er. Er wird bis ungefähr 19 Uhr da sein.“

„Ungefähr …“ Diese unpräzise Zeitangabe rief bei ihr ein kritisches Stirnrunzeln hervor, was Violet unwillkürlich grinsen ließ. Dann folgte sie dem Droiden hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Was ihr beim Anblick der Menge an Tüten und Kartons durch den Kopf ging, fasste SE4 treffend zusammen. „Du meine Güte, ich frage mich, wie viele Geschäfte die Mistress wohl aufgesucht hat“, brabbelte er vor sich hin.

„Du kannst gehen“, erwiderte Violet dann, als er zuerst keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Oh, natürlich, wie Ihr befehlt. Ich dachte nur, dass Ihr vielleicht Hilfe bei der Auswahl wünscht. Neben einer umfangreichen Programmierung hinsichtlich der Regeln des gehobenen gesellschaftlichen Verkehrs kann ich Euch auch bezüglich einer vorteilhaften Farbauswahl passend für Euren Typus beraten, außerdem –“

„Danke, aber du kannst gehen“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Natürlich, wie Ihr wünscht.“ Mit einer steifen, unbeholfenen Verbeugung zog sich der Droide zurück.

Die eintretende Ruhe nutzte sie erst einmal, um sich inmitten der Tüten aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und für einige Minuten die Augen zu schließen. Viel und dann noch fremde Gesellschaft war etwas, womit sie als Einzelgänger noch nie hatte gut umgehen können, und all der gewissenhaften Fürsorge der Pattows ungeachtet sehnte sich danach, sich erst einmal zurückziehen zu können, um sich an ihre neuen Lebensumstände gewöhnen zu können. Schließlich raffte sie sich auf und ging die Einkäufe durch. Mit jeder Tüte und jedem Karton, die sie öffnete, staunte sie ein wenig mehr, was nicht nur der schieren Menge an Kleidung geschuldet war, sondern auch der hohen Qualität. Die leichten Tuniken und Roben, die sie einst als Padawan getragen hatte, waren ganz nach dem Prinzip der Bescheidenheit aus ungefärbten Leinen gewesen, was weder besonders elegant noch besonders modisch gewesen war. Insgeheim hatte sie daher so manches Mal die vornehmen Senatorengattinnen in ihren kostbaren Roben bewundert. Nun schien sie aber selbst in den Genuss dieses Luxus zu kommen, als sie die einzelnen Stücke durchging und dabei feststellte, dass beinahe alles aus Seide oder Veda-Stoff bestand, von dem selbst sie wusste, dass er sündhaft teuer war. Ihre Befürchtung, die Haushälterin habe bei der Auswahl wohl jeden praktischen Aspekt hintenangestellt, bewahrheitete sich glücklicherweise nicht, als sie dann auch Artikel wie leichte und sportlich geschnittene Kleidung auspackte und in den Kartons schließlich auch festes Schuhwerk vorfand.

Die nächste Stunde war sie damit beschäftigt, sämtliche Kleidungsstücke anzuprobieren und entsprechend ihrer Präferenz auszusortieren. Nur bei der schlichten, schwarzen Robe hielt sie inne und betrachtete sich ausführlich im großen, freistehenden Spiegel. Als sie dann noch die Kapuze über ihren Kopf zog, wirkte sie nun endgültig wie jeder andere Sith. Von Kopf bis Fuß in tiefstes Schwarz gehüllt, mit strahlend gelben Augen, die aus dem Schatten unter der Kapuze hervorfunkelte, erschien sie so finster wie tödlich. Als sie dann aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie draußen bereits dunkel geworden war, was dem Regen und dem Wind, die gegen die hohen Fenster peitschten, keinen Abbruch tat. Sie warf noch einige Holzscheite in den Kamin, dann sie nahm davor auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz Platz. Die Augen schließend atmete sie bewusst langsam tief ein und aus, bis sie spürte, dass ihr Körper taub wurde und ihren Geist endlich freigab. Augenblicklich, so wie sie sich der Macht geöffnet hatte, schlug die Dunkle Seite wie eine brechende Welle über sie zusammen. Violet versuchte, ruhig weiterzuatmen und keine Gegenwehr zu leisten, sondern sich wie heute Morgen in Ajunta Palls Grab vollkommen fallen zu lassen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, denn anders als auf Korriban war die hier herrschende Dunkelheit der Macht so alldurchdringend und so allgegenwärtig, dass sie ihr physische Schmerzen bereitete und ihren Geist mit Blindheit schlug, bis sie nichts anderes als Angst empfand, Angst vor dieser Dunkelheit und noch mehr Angst vor jener Stimme, die aus der Dunkelheit zu ihr gesprochen hatte.

Sie zuckte dann zusammen, als sich eine Aura aus der Dunkelheit herausschälte, die kaum heller erschien, aber ihr mittlerweile vertraut war. Darth Malgus. Ihr neuer Meister. Es klang noch immer wie ein einziger Widerspruch. Ein zweites Mal zuckte sie zusammen, als ein donnerndes Bellen von draußen erklang, das plötzlich sehr viel lauter wurde und sich wie im Haus befindend anhörte. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in den hohen, freistehenden Spiegel, um ihre neue Erscheinung zu mustern, bevor sie in den Flur hinaustrat, von wo aus sie direkt hinunter in den Eingangsbereich sehen konnte. Und was sie sah, versetzte sie für einen Moment in eine Mischung aus ungläubigem Staunen und gelöster Heiterkeit, als ein gewaltiger, schneeweißer Wolfshund außer Rand und Band um den Dunklen Lord herumtollte und dann mit hohen, winselnden Fiepen dessen Handschuhe abzulecken begann. Noch größer war allerdings ihr Erstaunen über Malgus, als er in die Knie ging, um das schöne Tier zu streicheln und seinen pelzigen Ohren zu kraulen.

„Mich trügen wohl meine Augen“, stieß Berit Pattow aus, die in diesem Moment in der Eingangshalle erschien. Sie hatte die Hände gebieterisch in die Hüften gestemmt, während ihr Blick direkt auf die schlammigen Pfotenabdrücke fiel, die der Hund auf dem tiefroten Teppich hinterlassen hatte.

„In Bezug auf Ragnos oder auf mich?", gab Malgus zurück. Ungeachtet seiner Atemmaske konnte man erkennen, dass er darunter zu lächeln schien.

Die Haushälterin hob die Augenbrauen, doch noch während sie einen Knicks machte, hielt ihr der Dunkle Lord freimütig die Hand entgegen, die sie ohne Zögern ergriff. „Es ist lange her, mein Lord“, sprach sie dann. Etwas Melancholisches lag dabei in ihrer Stimme.

„Zu lange, möchte ich beinahe sagen“, erwiderte er. Auch in seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, das Violet zu ihrer Überraschung als Wehmut und Resignation identifizierte.

„Sagt das nicht“, wandte sie leise ein. „Das hier ist noch immer Euer Zuhause.“

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Eingangshalle schweifen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein. Was es dazu gemacht hat, ist lange fort.“

Anstatt einer Antwort drückte sie sachte seine Hand. „Das Abendessen wäre bereit“, sprach sie dann. „Soll ich Eure Schülerin rufen lassen?“

„Nicht notwendig. Sie dürfte es schon gehört haben.“

Violet zuckte zusammen, als er ohne Vorwarnung direkt zu ihr hochblickte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich darüber, dass sie beim Lauschen ertappt worden war. Doch er gab ihr nur mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie hinunterkommen möge, und folgte dann, ohne auf sie zu warten, seiner Haushälterin. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinunter ins Erdgeschoss zu begeben, von wo aus sie einfach den Stimmen und dem gelegentlichen Bellen nachgehen musste. Der Weg führte sie durch den Salon in ein großes Speisezimmer, in dessen Einrichtung ebenfalls eine tiefrote Farbgebung dominierte. Doch anstatt einen Blick für den kunstvollen Stil der Möbel zu haben, starrte sie Malgus mit großen Augen an, als er seine Atemmaske abnahm und sein schwer vernarbten Gesicht entblößte. „Hässlich, nicht wahr?“, meinte er dann, als er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, und sprach damit aus, was sie dachte. „Eine dauerhafte Erinnerung daran, die Jedi nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie mögen Narren sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht einige von ihnen zu einer respektablen Stärke in der Macht bringen.“

Noch bei seinen letzten Worten bellte sein tierischer Begleiter erneut auf, als er Violets ansichtig wurde, und als er vor sie hintrat und ein drohendes Knurren ausstieß, wurde ihr klar, dass es mitnichten nur ein Wolfshund, sondern ein Tuk’ata war. Auch wenn er schneeweiß und erheblich kleiner als seine Artgenossen von Korriban waren, so belegten die knochigen Auswüchse über seinen Augen, wie sie auch bei reinblütigen Sith vorhanden waren, und nicht zuletzt der lange, reptilienartige Schwanz, dass es sich hier um ein Exemplar der berüchtigten Sith-Hunde handelte, die schon so vielen Akolythen im Tal der Dunklen Lords das Leben gekostet hatten. Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich, als das Knurren des Tuk’ata immer lauter wurde und schließlich in ein donnerndes Bellen ausbrach. Sie wusste jedoch genau, was geschähe, wenn sie ihrem Fluchtinstinkt nachgäbe, und so blickte sie dem Hundewesen unbeirrbar und fest in die blutroten Augen, während sie ihre eigene Machtaura aussandte. Als machtsensitiv, wie es alle Lebewesen von genuinen Sith-Welten waren, hielt der Tuk’ata plötzlich inne. Er schien verwirrt zu sein, was sich in seinem Verhalten zeigte, als er neugierig Witterung aufnahm und dann immer wieder ein warnendes Bellen ausstieß, dass sie sich gefälligst auf Distanz halten solle. Schließlich kam er ganz nahe, um vorsichtig ihre Hände zu beschnüffeln. Dann, in dem Moment, als er ihre Haut abzulecken begann, packte ihn Violet mit einem festen Griff im Nacken und drückte ihn flach auf den Boden. Er bellte zuerst einige Male auf, doch brach letztendlich in ein hohes Fiepen aus und wedelte unterwürfig mit seiner Rute, als er Violets Dominanz über ihn anerkannte. Sie lockerte ihren Griff, doch hielt ihn noch zurück, um seine Ohren zu kraulen.

„Interessant. Die meisten, selbst Sith, wären vor einem Tuk’ata eher davongelaufen, anstatt ihn zu zähmen.“

Malgus‘ Worte hatten sie aufsehen lassen. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über auf die Rolle des Beobachters beschränkt, und Violet fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er genauso wenig eingeschritten hätte, wenn sie vom dem Tuk’ata angefallen worden wäre. „Ich bin mit Jagdhunden aufgewachsen und weiß, wie man mit ihnen umgehen muss“, gab sie daraufhin zurück. „Ich dachte, Tuk’ata gibt es nur auf Korriban“, sprach sie weiter, nachdem sie das Tier losgelassen hatte und aufstand.

„Er stammt auch von Korriban“, erwiderte Malgus. „Aber er ist vermutlich ein Albino. Verglichen mit den normalen Exemplaren ist er nämlich auch recht klein.“

 _Klein ist gut_ , dachte sie. Mit einer Rückenhöhe über einen Meter war dieses Tier schließlich größer als jeder normale Hund, während sein großer, wolfsähnlich langer Kopf durch die Knochenauswüchse und langen Fangzähnen so imposant wie furchteinflößend wirkte. Als Schritte und die energische Stimme der Haushälterin erklang, die ihrem Mann etwas zurief, setzte sich Violet dann zur Linken ihres Meisters, der an der Stirnseite der langen Tafel Platz genommen hatte, die schon reichlich mit Platten und Schüsseln gedeckt waren. Kaum hatte Mrs. Pattow das Speisezimmer betreten, da sprang der Tuk’ata auch schon auf und lief ihr schwanzwedelnd entgegen.

„Also wirklich …“, schimpfte sie, als das Hundewesen sie umkreiste und schließlich an ihr hochsprang, um das Stück Roastbeef zu erhaschen, das sie hereinbrachte. „Pfui! Aus! Sitz!“, befahl sie ihm, ohne dass das Tier ihr im Geringsten gehorchte. Erst als Malgus kurz und herrisch pfiff, ließ es von ihr ab und setzte sich wie ein braves Schoßhündchen neben seinem Herrn. „Und genau deshalb darf er nicht mehr ins Haus. Er weiß sich einfach nicht zu benehmen“, sprach sie mit einem strengen Blick auf sowohl den Tuk’ata als auch den Dunklen Lord.

Dessen aufgerissenen, vernarbten Lippen deuteten ein Grinsen an. „Ich sehe schon, wenn ich das nächsten Mal nach zehn Jahren Abwesenheit nach Hause komme, werde ich wohl auch ausquartiert.“

„Nun ja, Ragnos‘ Hütte ist schließlich recht geräumig, mein Lord.“ Violet glaubte im ersten Moment, nicht recht gehört zu haben. Ungläubig starrte sie Berit Pattow an, während diese seelenruhig das Bratenstück transchierte und schließlich noch die Nerven hatte, ein kleines, mokantes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

Doch Malgus‘ ganze Reaktion bestand aus einem düsteren Schmunzeln. „Schlagfertig wie eh und je.“

Nachdem sie das Roastbeef aufgeschnitten und jedem eine Portion servierte hatte, zog sie sich mit einem eleganten Knicks zurück. Schweigend begannen beide zu essen, und einmal mehr musste sie der Haushälterin oder wer immer gekocht hatte ihre stille Anerkennung aussprechen. Sie konnte sich nämlich nicht mehr erinnern, wie lange sie schon kein ordentliches Essen mehr gehabt hatte, denn selbst während ihrer Zeit auf Nar Shaddaa hatte sie mangels eigener Kochkünste von billigem Fastfood und Süßigkeiten gelebt. Ausgehungert wie sie war, nahm sie sich keine Zeit zum ruhigen, gesitteten Dinieren, sondern schlang das zarte, noch leicht blutigen Fleisch gleich in großen Stücken hinunter, woran sie auch seine Gegenwart, so bedrückend sie sie empfand, nichts ändern konnte. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sie von ihm beobachtet wurde. „Ist das Essen an der Akademie noch immer so schlecht?“, fragte er dann.

„Man hatte Hunger, also hat man es einfach runtergewürgt“, antwortete sie schlicht. „Es war nur immer zu wenig.“

„Natürlich war es das. Es ist Kalkül, um den Wettstreit zwischen den Akolythen zu fördern.“

Aus dieser Perspektive hatte es Violet noch nie gesehen. „Es ist aber nicht fair“, entgegnete sie, und für einen Moment konnte sie ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn, der in den letzten Monaten sehr gelitten hatte, nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Manche Akolythen, die Bessergestellten und Aufseherlieblinge, die haben sich von Zuhause Proviantpakete schicken lassen. Und natürlich groß damit angegeben.“ Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein bitterer Ton in ihre Stimme einschlich.

Ihre Worte ließen ihn nachdenklich nicken. „Das gab es schon zu meiner Zeit und durfte es wohl seit jeher gegeben haben. Das Sith-Sein hat schließlich nichts mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun, sondern damit, jeden gegebenen Vorteil zu nutzen.“

„Und welchen Vorteil erhofft Ihr Euch davon, mich als Schülerin angenommen zu haben? Ich habe Euch bisher nur einen Haufen Credits gekostet und Darth Ferious meinte auch, Ihr wolltet einen Schü **ler** “, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus „Warum dann ich?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass du zwei Akolythen besiegt hast, die über wesentlich mehr Erfahrungen als du verfügten?“ Er hielt inne und lehnte sich zurück. Im direkten Fokus seiner tiefgelben, blutunterlaufenen Augen überkam sie das vertraute Gefühl der Beklommenheit, doch sie hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand. „Ich will keinen Hehl daraus machen“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „als ich heute Morgen auf Korriban ankam und erfuhr, dass mein zukünftiger Schüler getötet wurde, war ich erzürnt. Ich bin niemand, der Überraschungen mag, und hatte fest mit Turak Ax als meine rechte Hand gerechnet, auch wenn seine Vita vermuten ließ, dass ihm bisher alles in den Schoß gefallen war. Ebenso waren alle anderen Akolythen, die Darth Ferious mir anschließend präsentierte, im Grund ihres Herzens weich und schwach. Du warst das nicht.“ Das unerwartete Lob irritierte sie. „Deine Furcht war offensichtlich, aber ich konnte noch etwas anderes in dir spüren. Etwas Hartes, etwas Unerbittliches, wie einer, der dem Tod ins Angesicht blickte und ihm standhielt.“ Wieder legte er eine Pause ein, bis die Stille zwischen ihnen zum Zerreißen gespannt war. „Es gibt im Grunde nur zwei Sorten von Menschen“, sagte er schließlich mit leiserer Stimme und einem Blick, der ihr durch und durch ging. „Die vielen, die an diesem Schrecken zerbrechen, und die wenigen, die ihm standhalten und dadurch wachsen. Du bist Letzteres. Und das konnte ich in dem Moment spüren, als ich dich ansah. Das ist etwas, worauf du stolz sein solltest.“

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern und begnügte sich so mit einem zurückhaltenden Nicken. Stumm aß sie weiter, während sie es tunlichst vermied, seinem Blick zu begegnen. Ihr war nicht bewusst, wie sehr sie äußerlich schon wieder in die Rolle der unterwürfigen Sklavin zurückgefallen war. Dementsprechend irritiert war sie, als er sich vom Tisch erhob und ihr befahl, ihm zu folgen. „Hol‘ deine Kriegsklinge und komm‘ dann nach draußen“, wies er sie an, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten.

„Ja, Meister“, murmelte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Auf ihrem Zimmer schlüpfte sie in die schwarze Robe und zog die Kapuze über den Kopf, bevor sie ihre Waffe schulterte. Ein kalter, stürmischer Wind empfing sie, als sie schließlich das Haus verließ und in den wartenden Gleiter stieg. „Wohin fliegen wir?“, fragte sie mangels einer Erklärung zu diesem offenkundig ungeplanten Ausflug.

„Zu deiner ersten Lektion“, lautete seine kryptische Antwort.  


	12. Was es heißt, ein Sith zu sein

Violet wusste nicht, wie lange sie unterwegs waren, doch die Stille zwischen ihnen lastete schwer auf ihr. Er hatte ihr keine weiteren Erklärungen darüber gegeben, wohin sie nun am späten Abend unterwegs waren noch was sie dort erwartete. Als der Gleiter endlich landete und sie ausstiegen, riss der wiedererwachte Sturm an ihrem Mantel und peitschte den bitterkalten Regen in ihr Gesicht, der sich auf ihrer Haut wie kleine Nadelstiche anfühlte. Sie zog ihre Kapuze noch ein wenig weiter vor, während sie sich umblickte. Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen, aber schwer befestigten Militärlager mit Stellungen von schweren Repetierblastern und gewaltigen Flutscheinwerfer nach allen Seiten, überschattet von provisorisch errichteten Wachtürmen, auf denen Scharfschützen patrouillierten. Aus einem der Zelte, in dem gerade ein Stab an Offizieren anscheinend eine Beratung abgehalten hatten, kamen ihnen drei Männer entgegen, die die typischen schwarzgrauen Uniformen des imperialen Militärs trugen. „Darth Malgus …“, stieß dann der Ranghöchste sichtlich überrascht aus und verbeugte sich tief, bevor er Haltung annahm. „Colonel Trespo, mein Lord. Bitte verzeiht, aber ich wurde gar nicht darüber informiert, dass Ihr Euch dieser unbedeutenden Sache annehmt.“

Die Worte des Offiziers ließen Malgus, der zum Schutz gegen den Sturm ebenfalls die Kapuze über seinen kahlen Schädel gezogen hatte, verächtlich schnauben. „Unbedeutend?“, gab er scharf zurück. „Wie ich hörte, tobt dieser unbedeutende Aufstand seit mehr als zwei Monaten und hat bereits mehrfach zu Revolten anderer Sklaven in den Rüstungsfabriken geführt.“

„Mein Lord …“, erwiderte der Colonel auf jene duckmäuserische Art, die schon eine nachfolgende Ausrede einleitete. „Ich muss bestätigen, dass der Bekämpfung des Aufstands zu Beginn keine hohe Priorität beigemessen wurde. Diese Einschätzung wurde aber bereits revidiert und –“

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihre kleine Revolte niederzuschlagen, Colonel“, fiel Malgus ihm brüsk ins Wort. Trespo zuckte leicht zusammen und machte dann schnell eine weitere Verbeugung, als könnte er so den Zorn des Dunklen Lords beschwichtigen. Doch alles, was seine unterwürfige Art bei Malgus hervorrief, war ein weiteres verächtliches Schnauben. „Erläutern Sie mir Ihre Strategie“, fuhr er fort. „Nehmen Sie noch Gefangene oder sind Sie zur ausnahmslosen Tötung der Aufständischen übergegangen?“

„Mein Lord, bis vor zwei Tagen haben wir noch die Sklaven in Gewahrsam genommen, die wir festnehmen konnten oder die sich ergaben, um sie neu aufzuteilen und wieder anderen imperialen Einrichtungen als Arbeitskräfte zuzuweisen. Die neue Order aus dem Kriegsministerium besagt aber, dass alle Aufständischen, deren wir in Zukunft habhaft werden, exekutiert werden sollen“, rasselte Trespo herunter.

Malgus nickte langsam, nachdenklich. „Wurden schon alle Gefangenen abtransportiert?“

„Nein, mein Lord, eine Gruppe ist noch hier, unter der sich einer ihrer Rädelsführer befindet. Sie sollen morgen früh abgeholt werden.“

„Gut. Lassen Sie sie antreten.“

Colonel Trespo und sein Stellvertreter sahen einen Moment drein, als hätte sie nicht recht verstanden. Zögerlich befahl er seinen Adjutanten dann, der Anweisung des Darths Folge zu leisten. Violet beobachtete stumm, wie sie nach nur wenigen Augenblicken, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, mit einer Schar Sklaven verschiedenster Spezies zurückkamen, die in einer langen Reihe aneinandergekettet waren. Während die Offiziere ihnen befahlen, sich gesittet aufzustellen, wandte Malgus sich an sie. „Diese Sklaven hier“, begann er, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, „haben es gewagt, gegen das Imperium zu rebellieren. Sie als Arbeitskräfte wieder einzusetzen hat längst nicht jene hohe Priorität, als ihnen ihren Platz im Imperium zu verdeutlichen. Du wirst daher ein Exempel an ihnen statuieren. Die Vorgehensweise überlasse ich dir, und jeder Befehl, den du gibst, wird so umgesetzt, als hätte ich ihn gegeben.“ Damit trat er ihr aus dem Weg und gesellte sich zu den Offizieren.

Violets Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell, als sie sich zu den Sklaven herumwandte. Sie konnte förmlich den Blick ihres Meisters in ihrem Rücken spüren, und mit ihm spürte sie seine wachsame Erwartung. Ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie überlegte. Er hatte ihr befohlen, ein Exempel zu statuieren, doch was genau wollte sehen? Er würde sie wohl kaum hierher mitgenommen haben, nur damit sie die paar Sklaven einfach tötete. Was war es also, das er wirklich von ihr erwartete? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass es ein Test werden würde.

Tief durchatmend ging sie zu den Sklaven hinüber und schritt dann die Reihe ab, während sie jeden einzelnen eindringlich musterte. Menschen, Twi’leks, einige Weequays und Duros und sogar ein schmächtiger Rodianer, dessen Kopftentakeln amputiert waren. Keiner von ihnen machte auch nur im Entferntesten den Eindruck eines geborenen Rebellen oder Aufrührers; stattdessen wirkten die meisten von ihnen erschöpft und resigniert. Niemand wagte, ihren Blick zu erwidern. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort, doch stoppte dann abrupt, als der Nächste in der Reihe ihr direkt vor die Füße spukte. Innehaltend richtete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen renitenten Häftling, der ihr direkt und provozierend ins Gesicht blickte. „Du stehst einem Sith gegenüber. Also senke deinen Blick, Sklave“, sprach sie dann, die Stimme gefährlich leise und ruhig.

Ein verächtliches Grinsen überzog das Gesicht des Menschen. Mit seiner rauhen Miene, den kurzrasierten Haaren und nicht zuletzt dem todesverächtlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wirkte der stämmige Mann wie ein ehemaliger Militärangehöriger. „Einem Sith, ja?“, entgegnete er dann. Er musterte sie spöttisch von oben bis unten. „Du hast ja nicht einmal ein Lichtschwert, Mädchen.“

Für einen Moment war Violet sprachlos, bis sie sich wieder fing. Dieser Mann musste jener Rädelsführer sein, von dem der Colonel gesprochen hatte. „Du scheinst mir klug genug zu sein, damit du dir denken kannst, welche Konsequenzen deine Frechheit nach sich zieht. Nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für deine Mitsklaven.“ Demonstrativ sah sie die Reihe auf und ab. Die anderen Sklaven standen noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf stumm dar, doch an den Mienen Einiger war abzulesen, dass sie aufmerksam lauschten.

Doch der Mann stieß ein Schnauben aus. „Du kannst mir keine Angst einjagen, kleine Sith. Wir haben euer Imperium schon einmal geschlagen und werden es wieder tun. Ihr könnt unsere Republik vielleicht demütigen, aber ihr werdet uns nie besiegen.“

„Eure Republik?“ Ihr Blick wurde schärfer, musterte ihn nochmals von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du gehörst dem Chaostrupp an“, sprach sie dann erstaunt, als sie die Tätowierung auf seinem rechten Handgelenk identifizierte. „Warum bist du dann nicht in Kriegsgefangenschaft?“

Wieder schnaubte er auf seine verächtliche Art. „Eurer Lügenvertrag hat doch erst dazu geführt, dass unsere Einheit aufgelöst wurde. Und dann wurden wir zurück nach Hause geschickt, wo euer Imperium unsere Heimatplaneten schon erobert und versklavt hatte!“

„Verstehe … Und jetzt führst du deinen Kleinkrieg mit dem Imperium eben aus der Gefangenschaft heraus weiter.“

„Wer von etwas überzeugt ist, wird nie aufhören, dafür zu kämpfen“, gab er mit stolz erhobenem Kopf zurück. „Na los, tötet uns schon.“ Doch Violet tat nichts, außer ihn stumm in die Augen zu blicken, was ihn sichtlich irritierte „Worauf wartet Ihr?“, fragte er daher mit Stirnrunzeln. „Ach, verstehe. Wahrscheinlich müsst Ihr vorher noch Euer Ego aufblasen. Vielleicht wollt Ihr auch noch Eure kranke Fantasie ein wenig ausleben und uns foltern? Nur zu. Aber keiner von uns wird um Gnade betteln, das versichere ich Euch.“ Wieder verschränkte er trotzig die Arme und starrte sie frech an.

„Sprich nur für dich, ja?“, zischte es daraufhin rechts neben ihn.

Beide sahen sich um. „Ruhe“, herrschte der Soldat den hageren Weequay an, der ihm zu widersprechen gewagt hatte. „Wir waren uns einig, dass wir uns dem Imperium nicht beugen werden. Sieg oder Tod, das ist unser Ziel!“

„Dein Ziel“, gab der Fremdling zurück, und als er den Blick hob, funkelte er ihn zornig an. „Du hast uns in diese Sache reingezogen, wir hatten mit diesem Aufstand zu Beginn gar nichts zu tun.“ Letzterer Satz war an Violet gerichtet, die den Streit der Männer regungslos verfolgt hatte. „Wärst du nicht gewesen, dann würden wir erst gar nicht in diesem Schlamassel stecken.“

„Sieht nicht so aus, als stünden deine Leute hinter dir“, sagte sie dann zum Soldaten, die Lippen zu einem leisen, höhnischen Lächeln verzerrt. Der offene Widerspruch seiner eigenen Leute hatte ihn schmerzlich getroffen, das konnte Violet in seinen Augen erkennen. Sie trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Wie fühlt es sich an, schon wieder fallen gelassen zu werden?“, sprach sie weiter, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen huschten hin und her, musterten sie aufgebracht und zornig.

„Soll ein Sarlaac dich verschlingen“, zischte er schließlich zurück.

„Das haben sie nämlich“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, während sie in Richtung der anderen Sklaven nickte, „und das hat der Senat. Sie haben dich kämpfen lassen, haben dir alles abverlangt, was du geben konntest. Und wofür? Als es ernst wurde, als es hieß, zu seinen Überzeugungen zu stehen, da haben sie dich hintergangen.“

„Halt endlich dein Maul!“, bellte er sie an, was aber nur seine Mitgefangenen zusammenzucken ließ.

Violets gelbe Augen glommen hingegen mit einem brennenden Feuer. Sie trat so nahe an den Soldaten herab, dass ihre Lippen beinahe die seinigen berührten. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, von denen verraten zu werden, denen man Treue gelobt hat“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur er sie verstehen konnte. „Es ist schlimmer als alles, was deine Feinde dir antun könnten. Mit einer festen Überzeugung und dem Rückhalt seiner Verbündeten gibt es nichts, was man nicht erdulden könnte. Egal, wie viel Schmerz du ertragen müsstest, es würde dich nicht brechen, wenn du weißt, dass du für etwas Größeres kämpfst. Aber zu wissen, dass all deine Opfer umsonst waren … Nicht, weil deine Feinde letztlich triumphiert haben, sondern weil deine eigenen Verbündeten aufgaben und ihre Überzeugungen zugunsten eines feigen Friedens opferten …“ Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck verzerrt für einen Moment ihr Gesicht, während sie den Kopf leicht schüttelte. Als sie aufsah, stellte sie fest, wie sehr sich der Blick des Soldaten verändert hatte. Sie konnte in seinen dunklen Augen dieselbe Verzweiflung erkennen, die sie selbst einmal empfunden hatte. „Im Grunde deines Herzens weißt du, dass ich recht habe, oder?“, bohrte sie weiter. „Du weißt, dass deine geliebte Republik dich verraten hat, nicht wahr?“

Ihre Worte, kaum ausgesprochen, ließen den Damm seiner Selbstbeherrschung endgültig zu brechen. Weit ausholend zielte seine Faust nach ihrem Gesicht, das sie nie erreichen sollte, denn Violet, die seine Reaktion schon erahnt hatte, war schräg zur Seite ausgewichen. Als er einen erneuten Versuch unternahm, sie körperlich anzugreifen, hob sie einfach ihre Hände und ließ ihnen einige blaue Machtblitze entströmen, die den renitenten Chaostruppler direkt in die Brust trafen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter den Zuckungen, die ihn durchfuhren, bevor er an Ort und Stelle zusammenbrach. Erschrockene Laute waren von den anderen Sklaven zu vernehmen, mitleidvolles Seufzen und hohes Schluchzen, das wohl der Angst entsprang, nun als Nächster an der Reihe zu sein. Mit ruhig-gesetzten Schritten ging sie zu ihm hinüber und setzte dann, mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen, ihren Fuß auf seine Brust. Der Soldat versuchte, sich nichtsdestotrotz aufzusetzen, doch sie drückte ihn unerbittlich zurück in den Schlamm. „Na los!“, keuchte er dann. „Töte mich schon! Bring‘ es zu Ende!“

„Nein“, erwiderte sie kalt. Groß und stumm stand sie über ihn gebeugt, während der Regen auf sie herunterprasselte. „Ich werde dir gewiss nicht den Gefallen tun, dich von deiner sinnlosen Existenz zu erlösen und noch zum Märtyrer im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu machen“, fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Was war es, wofür du wirklich gekämpft hast? Hast du für die Republik gekämpft, weil du einfach in sie hineingeboren worden warst? Oder hast du für sie gekämpft, weil du an die Ideale glaubst, für die sie stehen will? Ja, du bist kein Söldner, der seine Loyalität für ein paar Credits verkauft, nicht wahr? Du willst für etwas Größeres kämpfen und wärst auch bereits, dafür zu sterben, ohne Selbstmitleid und ohne Reue.“ Sie nickte leicht, wie zu sich selbst, als sie ihm in die Augen sah und dort die stumme Bestätigung ihrer Worte erkannte. „Auch das Imperium hat Ziele, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, weißt du? Die Republik reklamiert für sich, für Recht und Ordnung einzutreten, aber was tut sie in Wirklichkeit? Sie ist schwach und passiv, nach innen gelähmt durch den Egoismus ihrer einzelnen Systeme, die sich selbst stets am Nächsten sind, und nach außen hin feige und verlogen durch ihre Toleranz des Huttenkartells und von Czerka, den größten kriminellen Organisationen der ganzen Galaxie.“ Sie machte eine wohlgewählte Pause, um ihre Worte ihre Wirkung entfalten zu lassen. „Welchen Rang hatten Sie während Ihrer Zeit im Chaostrupp, Soldat?“

„Sergeant“, sprach er leise und nach einem Moment des Zögerns setzte er ein respektvolles „Ma’am“ hinterher.

„Sergeant“, wiederholte sie nickend. „Die Republik mag keine Verwendung mehr für Sie gehabt haben, aber im Imperium kann jeder Ruhm und Anerkennung gewinnen, der Mut und Loyalität beweist. Mut und Loyalität, die Sie besitzen. Lassen Sie Ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich, schließen Sie sich uns an, und ich gebe Ihnen den Rang eines Offiziers und Ihrem Leben einen neuen Sinn.“

Die Stille, die sich über die Anwesenden legte, erschien plötzlich derart körperlich greifbar zu sein, dass Violet sich plötzlich ihres wild pochenden Herzens bewusst wurde. Es war ein riskantes Spiel, das sie hier trieb, ein Pokern, in dem sie alles auf seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung setzte. Jene Wut und Enttäuschung, die sie selbst empfunden hatte, als ihr Orden den Friedensvertrag mit dem Imperium billigte. Als sich das Schweigen in die Länge zog und sie schon fast glaubte, sich bezüglich der Gefühle des Soldaten geirrt zu haben, sah er plötzlich zu ihr auf. Sein Blick, voller Wut und gleichzeitiger Resignation und so abgrundtief unglücklich, schnitt ihr ins Herz. Doch dann nickte er und murmelte ein gehorsames „Jawohl, Ma’am.“

Violet fiel ein sprichwörtlicher Stein vom Herzen. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wie grenzenlos sie sich blamiert hätte, wäre der Soldat letztendlich nicht auf ihr Angebot eingegangen. „Dann stehen Sie auf“, sprach sie dann, nachdem sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinuntergewürgt hatte. Noch während sich der Soldat aus dem Schlamm hochkämpfte, wandte sie sich zu den Offizieren herum und deutete auf den Stellvertreter des Colonels. „Sie. Name und Rang.“

„Commander Pritch, mein Lord“, antwortete dieser mit einem zackigen Zusammenschlagen der Stiefelabsätze.

„Commander, Ihren Blaster.“ Pritch sah irritiert drein, doch trat dann zu ihr hin, um ihr gehorsam seine Waffe zu überreichen. „Nicht mir. Ihm“, befahl sie streng.

„Mein Lord, seid Ihr sicher, dass –“ Er verstummte augenblicklich, als sich ihre glühendgelben Augen ihm zuwandten, und überreichte dem anderen Mann den Blaster.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihre neue Loyalität demonstrieren“, fuhr sie mit einem Nicken zu den anderen Sklaven hinüber fort. Er verstand sofort, was sie meinte, das konnte sie an seinem erschrockenen Blick erkennen, mit dem er sie anstarrte. Sie trat wie zuvor so nahe an ihn heran, dass ihre Lippen beinahe die seinen berührten. „Denken Sie daran: Der Tod ist für viele von uns eine Gnade, keine Strafe. Und für diese Sklaven ist er es umso mehr.“

Er schluckte, doch nickte dann leicht. Den Blaster zückend ging er zu den anderen Sklaven hinüber, die ihn teils ungläubig, teils offen entsetzt anstarrten. Als endlich der Schuss fiel, wurde er von dem kollektiven Aufschreien und Aufstöhnen begleitet. Auch Violet kostete es einiges an Beherrschung, eine kalte, regungslose Miene zu bewahren, als sie langsam zu dem Soldaten hinüberschritt. Sie folgte seinem Blick hinunter auf die Leiche der Twi’lek, die er mit einem direkten Kopfschuss getötet hatte. Als sie den leicht gewölbten Bauch der jungen Frau bemerkte, wurde ihr selbst kalt. „Sie haben sie schon so oft missbraucht. Die Aufseher, meine ich“, murmelte er. „Und das Kind hätte nie etwas anderes als Leid erfahren.“

Violet würgte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter, dann ging sie zu Commander Pritch hinüber. „Commander, die imperiale Armee erhielt gerade einen neuen Zugang. Weisen Sie den frischbeförderten Lieutenant in seine Pflichten ein und schicken Sie ihn dann ins Gefecht. Er wird hier solange die Bekämpfung des Sklavenaufstandes anführen, bis sie vollständig und ohne Überlebende niedergeschlagen wurde. Danach wird er die Erlaubnis erhalten, sich seine künftige Dienststelle selbst zu wählen.“

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord.“

Während der Commander salutierte, stieß Colonel Trespo, den sie bisher konsequent ignoriert hatte, nun ein leises, pikiertes Räuspern aus. „Nun, mein Sith-Lord, man darf Euch wohl gratulieren. Ihr habt es geschafft, diesen Rädelsführer auf eine sehr elegante Art auszuschalten und die restlichen Sklaven wieder gefügig zu machen. Wirklich sehr gerissen, mein Lord.“ Er verbeugte sich auf dieselbe anbiedernde Art, wie er es vor Malgus getan hatte. Seine glatte, dienstbeflissene Miene brach dann aber, als er zu husten und schließlich zu würgen begann. Verzweifelt bemüht, den Kragen seiner Uniform zu lockern, sah er auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sein Blick auf Violets rechte Hand fiel, die sie so langsam wie unerbittlich zur Faust ballte. „Mein Lord, bitte …“, krächzte er.

Weitere Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken, als sie ihre Faust noch enger schloss. „Wie würden Sie es nennen, Colonel, wenn ein Mann Ihres Ranges es in zwei Monaten nicht schafft, diese Sklaven zu brechen?“, sprach sie. „Richtig. Sie haben versagt.“

Colonel Trespo war währenddessen in die Knie gesackt und hatte beide Hände um den Hals gelegt, als könnte er den unsichtbaren Griff so lockern. Geplatzte Äderchen durchzogen schon das Weiß seiner Augäpfel, Speichelfäden fingen von seinen Lippen, die er stumm und mit sichtbarer Verzweiflung bewegte, zweifelsohne in einem letzten Versuch, um Gnade zu flehen. Doch Violet ballte ihre Hand nun vollständig zur Faust. Ein Knacken verkündete, dass sie ihm das Genick gebrochen hatte. „Commander Pritch, hiermit sind Sie der ranghöchste Offizier. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich der Aufgabe der Bekämpfung dieses Aufstands mit wesentlich mehr Leidenschaft verschreiben als Ihr unglückseliger Vorgänger. Vergessen Sie nicht: Leidenschaft ist der Grund, weswegen wir den Sieg erlangen werden.“

Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und kalt, als sie sprach, und ließ sie dem Commander und dem jungen Adjutanten des Colonels gegenüber eine derartige Autorität ausstrahlen, dass beide Männer augenblicklich und stocksteif salutierten, sowie Violet ihnen mit einer herrischen Geste zu verstehen gab, dass sie wegtreten möchten. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den ehemals republikanischen Sergeant, der den Leichnam des Colonels betrachtete. Ein grimmig-entschlossener Ausdruck lag dabei auf seiner Miene. „Mein Lord“, sprach er dann mit einem zackigen Salut, „Lieutenant Archer meldet sich ab.“ Sie nickte ihm zu, woraufhin er sich Commander Pritch anschloss.

Zurück blieben nur Malgus und sie. Der scharfe Blick unter seiner Kapuze hervor gab nicht zu erkennen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als seinem stummen Wink, ihm zu folgen, nachzukommen. Auch als sie in den Gleiter stiegen und dieser abhob, sprach er noch immer kein Wort. Sein fortdauerndes Schweigen war für Violet schier nervenzerreißend. „Seid Ihr unzufrieden, Meister?“, fragte sie schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass du es dir leicht machen würdest. Dass du dir einen von ihnen herausgesucht hättest, um an ihm ein Exempel zu statuieren. Es wäre das gewesen, was die meisten Sith getan hätten.“

„Also seid Ihr unzufrieden“, schlussfolgerte sie.

„Ich bin erstaunt, im besten Sinn. Von deiner Zurückhaltung und noch mehr von deiner Gerissenheit.“ Das kam so unerwartet, dass Violet ihn nahezu ungläubig anstarrte, was ihm nicht entging. „Es war sehr umsichtig, den Rädelsführer nicht nur auszuschalten, sondern ihn für das Imperium zu gewinnen. Ihn einfach zu töten, hätte den Kampfgeist der anderen Sklaven nicht ausgelöscht und im schlimmsten Fall nur noch angefacht. Aber so hast du dieser Rebellion einen Dolchstoß versetzt, der sie langsam ausbluten lassen wird.“ Was offensichtlich als Lob gemeint war, verursachte nur ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in Violets Brust. Es war nur eine Rolle gewesen, die sie gespielt hatte, die sie hatte spielen müssen. Trants Worte davon, dass sie früher oder später Taten begehen müsste, die den Interessen der Republik und ihren eigenen Überzeugungen zuwiderliefen, um ihre Tarnung als Sith aufrecht zu erhalten, kamen ihr plötzlich wieder in den Sinn. „Du weißt, worum es hier eigentlich ging?“

„Ihr wolltet sehen, ob ich Führungsqualitäten besitze?“, antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Ich wollte, dass du verstehst, was es heißt, ein Sith zu sein.“

„Ich habe die Akademie bestanden, sogar mit Erfolg“, widersprach sie.

„In deinem Fall macht dich das aber noch nicht zum Sith.“ Ihre Reaktion, ein grimmig-launisches Stirnrunzeln, ließ Malgus unter seiner Atemmaske flüchtig grinsen. „Dein Aufseher hat bei dir schlechte Arbeit geleistet. Er hat dich nicht auf dein neues Leben vorbereitet, dich nicht abgehärtet.“

„Mir wurde nichts geschenkt. Gar nichts“, wandte sie erneut ein.

„Das meinte ich auch nicht. Dieser Narr hat es versäumt, dich dem Kodex entsprechend auszubilden.“

„Ich kenne den Kodex sehr gut.“

Doch ihre eigensinnigen Widersprüche beeindruckten ihn nicht im Geringsten. „Nun, dann erläutere mir die Bedeutung des Sieges, der die Ketten zerbricht. Was ist damit gemeint?“

„Der Sieg über unsere Gegner, insbesondere“, sie zögerte kurz, „den Jedi.“

„Ja und nein. Die Republik in die Knie zu zwingen und den Orden der Jedi mit ihren Irrlehren zu vernichten ist nur das augenblickliche Ziel, aber langfristig betrachtet muss das Ziel eines jeden Sith sein, den Sieg über sich selbst zu erlangen, über seine Schwächen, seine Zweifel, über all die Zwänge, die ihn gefangen nehmen und daran hindern, sein volles Potenzial zu entfalten. Und wie ich dich einschätze, wird letzteres für dich das wirklich schwierige Unterfangen werden. Wenn du die Ketten zerbrechen willst, die dich noch fesseln, wenn du wahre Freiheit erlangen willst, dann wirst du dem Sieg alles opfern müssen“, sprach er mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Ich hänge nicht übermäßig an meinem Leben“, gab sie zurück, diesmal mit leiserer, gedrückter Stimme.

Er nickte leicht, als habe er eine ähnliche Antwort schon erwartet. „So wie alle, die über wahre innere Größe verfügen. Aber dein Opfer wird noch größer sein. Ich spreche von deiner Vergangenheit, die du hinter dir lassen musst.“

„Habe ich zuvor etwa wie eine Sklavin gehandelt?“

„In der Tat, das hast du nicht. Dafür hast du dein Handeln, deine Entscheidungen von etwas anderem beeinflussen lassen.“ Er machte eine wohlgewählte Pause, die Violets Nervengeflecht dünn werden ließ. „Entgegen deiner Behauptung warst du nicht immer eine Sklavin, nicht wahr? Du wurdest in Freiheit geboren und warst einst ein Kind der Republik“, sagte er dann.

„Ich –“, stotterte sie, bevor ihr die Stimme versagte. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, um den Drang ihrer Lungen zur Hyperventilation schmerzhaft zu unterdrücken. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“, flüsterte sie schließlich, die Stimme hoch und dünn.

„Was glaubst du, wie vielen anderen Sith es ebenfalls gelungen wäre, diesen republikanischen Soldaten auf die Seite des Imperiums zu locken?“, antwortete er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Keinem. Es konnte nur dir gelingen, weil du genau um all den Zorn und die Verbitterung in ihm wusstest, den ich auch in dir spüren kann. Auch du bist von der Republik enttäuscht, auch dich hat sie im Stich gelassen.“

Seine scharfsinnige Analyse ihrer Handlungen ließ sie in Angstschweiß ausbrechen. War ihr Schicksal damit nicht schon besiegelt? „Was werdet Ihr nun tun?“, fragte sie atemlos, innerlich bereits überzeugt davon, innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden eins mit der Macht zu werden.

„Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“, erwiderte er stattdessen, was die Woge der Übelkeit verstärkte. Was sollte das werden? Beabsichtigte er etwa, vor ihrem Tod noch mit ihr zu spielen? Ihr noch einen Hauch Hoffnung zu lassen, damit der Tod umso schlimmer für sie wäre? Wollte er gar, dass sie um Gnade flehte? Dabei hatte er heute Morgen doch noch klargestellt, dass gerade diejenigen, die um Gnade flehen, sie in seinen Augen am wenigsten verdienten.  

„Mich töten. Schließlich bin ich der Feind. Das wäre es, was wohl die meisten Sith täten“, wisperte sie schließlich. Wenn sie damit nun ihr Todesurteil unterschriebe, so wollte sie wenigstens stolz und nicht als Bittstellerin sterben.

„Mich kümmert nicht, was die meisten Sith tun oder lassen. Ich bin nicht wie sie, also vergleiche mich nicht mit ihnen.“ Seine schroffe Erwiderung überrumpelte sie einmal mehr. Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wenn du als republikanische Bürgerin geboren wurdest, dann kann deine kleine Geschichte, die du dem Akademieleiter erzählt hast, nicht stimmen. Woher kommst du also wirklich?“

„Balmorra“, antwortete sie nach einem Moment, in dem ihre Gedanken rasten und in aller Eile eine Geschichte konstruierten. „Ich wuchs in einem kleinen Dorf auf, abseits irgendwelcher Städte. Über meine Kindheit gibt es nichts Bedeutsames zu sagen, außer dass ich schon damals ein Einzelgänger war. Ich hatte oft seltsame Träume und hörte auch im Wachen manchmal Stimmen, die sonst niemand wahrnehmen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass die anderen mich für … wunderlich hielt. Und natürlich mieden.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Die Schilderung ihrer Kindheit hatte mit Ausnahme des Heimatplaneten bis hierher der Wahrheit entsprochen. „Als Balmorra dann ans Imperium fiel, gerieten wir auch in die Hände von Sklavenfängern“, erzählte sie dann weiter, selbst überrascht, wie flüssig und schamlos ihr die Lügen über die Lippen kamen. „Das war das letzte Mal, als ich meine Familie gesehen habe. Einige Zeit war ich dann noch auf Balmorra und arbeitete in einer der Rüstungsfabriken, die nun unter imperialer Kontrolle standen. Nach einem Unfall war mit mir nicht mehr viel anzufangen und man verkaufte mich an einen wandernden Sklavenhändler. Auf Nar Shaddaa erwarb mich dann eine Familie als Haushaltshilfe, bei der ich bis vor einem halben Jahr lebte. Aufgrund von Spielschulden ihres Oberhaupts hat man mich dann wieder verkauft und … schließlich wurde ich als machtsensitiv entdeckt. Und als ich an die Akademie kam und ich schon auf genug Ablehnung stieß, weil man mich als ehemalige Sklavin für unwürdig befand, da hielt ich es für klüger, nicht noch zu erzählen, dass ich aus der Republik stammte.“

„Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, als wer oder was du geboren wurdest“, entgegnete Malgus schließlich, nachdem beide etliche Minuten geschwiegen haben. „Es zählt nur, dass du dieses Leben hinter dir lässt und zu einem Sith wirst. Und dafür musst du alles in dir ausmerzen, was von diesem früheren Leben übrig ist. Du musst dem Sieg alles opfern, was du einmal geliebt hast.“

„Es klingt furchtbar, wie Ihr das sagt.“

Er nickte. „Nur auf rauen Pfaden gelangt man zu den Sternen, sagt ein altes Sprichwort.“

Seine Bestätigung ließ sie aufmerksam den Kopf heben. „Und was habt Ihr dem Sieg geopfert, Meister?“, hakte sie nach.

Seine gelben Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als er ihr einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Nichts, was dich etwas angeht, Schülerin.“

Rund eine Viertelstunde später passierten sie das Tor zu seinem Anwesen. Der Sturm war abgeflaut, der Regen strömte nun ruhig und geschlossen wie ein Wasserfall auf sie herab, als sie aus dem Gleiter stiegen und die Treppe zur Eingangstür hinaufschritten, die ihnen von einer dezent misslaunigen Mrs. Pattow geöffnet wurde. „Die Dessertkuchen sind jetzt kaltgeworden“, sprach sie mit einem Tonfall, den für gewöhnlich eine Mutter gegenüber unbotmäßigen Kindern anschlug. „Und die Tafel wurde auch schon abgeräumt.“

Doch der Dunkle Lord winkte brüsk ab. „Lassen Sie mir einen Tee in die Bibliothek bringen. Das wäre alles.“ Damit schritt er einfach an ihr und dem Haushaltsdroide vorbei, der dabei war, den Teppich von Ragnos‘ schlammigen Pfotenabdrücken zu reinigen. Violet zuckte mit den Schultern, als die Haushälterin sie fragend erblickte, und folgte ihm dann hinauf in den ersten Stock. Am Ende des Flurs hielt er vor einer Tür inne. „Ich habe etwas für dich“, sprach er. Zu ihrer Überraschung signalisierte er ihr, zuerst einzutreten. Schon bevor ihre Hand den Türknauf berührte, durchfuhr sie ein Kribbeln und Vibrieren, das sich verstärkte, als sie den dunklen Raum betrat. Noch während sie ihre mentalen Barrieren sinken ließ, spürte sie die intensive Konzentration der Macht, die sie umgab und die verschiedenen Quellen zu entströmen schien. Als Malgus die Tür hinter sich schloss, umgab sie vollständige Dunkelheit. „Kannst du es spüren?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja“, flüsterte sie. „Was ist das?“

Sie spürte noch, wie ihr Meister eine Handbewegung machte, bevor das charakteristische Summen eines entzündeten Lichtschwertes die Stille durchschnitt und den Raum in ein rotes Licht tauchte. Da verstand Violet. Mit ungläubigem Staunen drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst, während ihre Augen über all die Lichtschwerter wanderten, die entlang den Wänden in Halterungen ruhten. Rund ein Dutzend der Griffe verrieten mit ihrer schwarzen, martialischen Gestaltung, dass es die Waffen von Sith sein mussten, aber der Großteil deutete mit ihren schlichten Formen und Materialien einen anderen Ursprung an. Ein pochender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich dabei um die Lichtschwerter von Jedis handelte. Jedis, die durch seine Hand den Tod gefunden haben mussten und deren Waffen er danach als Trophäen an sich nach, gemäß jener alten Sith-Tradition, nach der schon der legendäre König Adas die Waffen seiner Feinde gesammelt haben soll. Es waren so viele Schwerter … so viele Jedi, die ihr Leben an ihn verloren hatten.

„Aspera?“ Sie sah auf, als sie ihren Sith-Namen hörte. Malgus hielt ihr die Klinge entgegen, die er in der Rechten hielt. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Doppellichtschwert entgegen und aktivierte die zweite Klinge. Dabei spürte sie deutlich die dunkle Energie, die der Kristall ausströmte, was ein Beweis für die Stärke jenes Machtnutzers war, der ihn erschaffen hatte. „Es ist schon alt, aber sein einstiger Besitzer war zu seiner Zeit einmal ein großer Lord der Sith. Es wird dir gute Dienste leisten“, erklärte er, während sie das Schwert eingehend musterte. Erneut spürte sie das Pulsieren des Kristalls, dessen Machtpräsenz, wie sie für alle Objekte, die von der Dunklen Seite durchdrungen wurden, charakteristisch war, nach ihr zu tasten schien. Die Augen schließend konzentrierte sie sich auf diese Machtquelle, umfing sie mit ihrer eigenen Präsenz. Das Pulsieren wurde kräftiger, beinahe zornig, wild wie der Versuch, sich der Unterwerfung durch ihre Person zu entziehen. Doch im Wissen, dass ein Sith-Lichtschwert erst dann sein volles Potenzial entfaltete, wenn man seinen Kristall dem eigenen Willen unterworfen hatte, wandte sie schließlich ihre ganze Kraft auf, um dessen Machtaura zu durchbrechen. Gleich einer Schlinge um den Hals, packte Violet sie mit einem unerbittlich harten Griff, den sie desto fester schloss, je stärker der Kristall sich gegen die Inbesitznahme durch sie wehrte. Dann plötzlich brach dessen Widerstand in sich zusammen und ohne Vorwarnung wurde ihr Geist von einer dunklen Woge übermannt.

Als sich die Dunkelheit vor ihren Augen verzog, offenbarte sich ihr eine vollkommen andere Umgebung. Sie befand sich in einem weitläufigen Raum, der sich als Hangar eines Schiffes oder einer Station herausstellte. Eine Schneise der Verwüstung umgab sie, überall brannten kleinere und größere Feuer, während die Elektrizität wohl ausgefallen war und nur noch die rötliche Notbeleuchtung ein schwaches Licht ausstrahlte. Das Geräusch von schweren Schritten, die in dem weiten Hangar laut widerhallten, ließ sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf zwei Männer richten, die die einzig anwesenden Personen waren. Einer von ihnen, ein reinblütiger Sith mittleren Alters, lag auf den Knien vor einer weiten Fensterfront, die den Blick auf einen roten Planeten freigab, der sie instinktiv an Korriban erinnerte. Ein anderer Mann, groß, kahlköpfig und in einer schweren Rüstung, trat langsamen Schrittes an ihn heran. „Sie sind entkommen, Meister. Ihr habt versagt“, sprach dieser schließlich.

Doch der ältere Sith schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Malgus“, erwiderte er schwer atmend. „Das ist erst der Anfang.“

Abrupt riss Violet bei der Nennung dieses Namens den Kopf herum. Mit ungläubigem Blick betrachtete sie den jüngeren Mann ein weiteres Mal, musterte sein kantiges Gesicht, das noch frei von Narben und der Folgen der Korruption durch die Dunkle Seite war. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag, so unvermittelt dem jungen Ich ihres Meisters gegenüberzustehen, denn ihr wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass Malgus nicht immer schon dieser finstere, verunstaltete Schlächter war, als den sie ihn seit Coruscant kannte, sondern einst selbst einmal jung gewesen war. Gebannt verfolgte sie jede Regung seiner Miene, als er antwortete: „Ja … Nach tausend Jahren ist Korriban endlich wieder in unseren Händen.“ Sein Blick ruhte noch einen Moment auf dem roten Planeten, dann zückte er sein Lichtschwert. „Willkommen zuhause, Meister.“ Und mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln schlug er dem älteren Mann mit einem Hieb den Kopf ab.

Der ganze Streich geschah so schnell, dass Violet nur sprach- und fassungslos dreinblicken konnte, und keinen Moment später löste sich die Machtvision vor ihren Augen auf. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, noch während sie das Doppellichtschwert in ihrer Hand begutachtete. „Dieses Schwert …“, murmelte sie dann. „Es gehörte Eurem eigenen Meister.“

Malgus, der sie nachdenklich betrachtet hatte, nickte. „Ja. Darth Vindican war ein Meister der Dunklen Seite, wenngleich er es auch nicht bis in den Dunklen Rat geschafft hat. Vielleicht hätte sich ihm nach der Rückeroberung Korribans eine Gelegenheit aufgetan, doch er fiel durch die Hand des legendären Kampfmeisters Kao Cen Darach.“

Da sah Violet auf, suchte seinen Blick. Im Nachhinein wusste sie selbst nicht, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, ihm zu widersprechen. „Nein“, entgegnete sie mit einer plötzlichen Gelassenheit, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. „Ihr wart es, der ihn getötet hat. Ihr habt ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen.“

Ihre Worte bewegte den Dunklen Lord dazu, fragend die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Es ist nicht gerade klug, sein Wissen unbedarft zu offenbaren“, meinte er dann. Violet widerstand tapfer dem Drang, zurückzuweichen, als er so nahe an sie herantrat, dass beider Gesichter nun wenige Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. „Der Kristall hat es dir gezeigt, was?“, sprach er schließlich.

„Ja.“

„Natürlich.“ Er grinste unter seiner Maske flüchtig. Erneut wanderten seine tiefgelben Augen über sie, musterte sie, als träfe er sie das erste Mal. „Man muss schon über eine gewisse Begabung in der Macht verfügen, um Informationen aus adeganischen Kristallen zu ziehen, weißt du?“

Sein erneut unerwartetes Lob ließ sie widerwillig erröten, bevor sie den Blick niederschlug. Doch er umschloss ihr Kinn mit einem eisernen Griff und zwang sie, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Sei nicht bescheiden. Sei stolz, sei zornig, sei leidenschaftlich. Denk‘ daran: Frieden gibt es nicht. Frieden ist nur eine Lüge, die die Jedi sich selbst erzählen. Und es ist ein Irrglaube, den die Republik jeder politischen Realität zum Trotz fortwährend propagiert. Du solltest mittlerweile selbst erkannt haben, wie falsch beide liegen.“

„Das habe ich“, antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Und das macht dich traurig.“ Es war weniger eine Frage als einer Feststellung.

„Früher einmal. Es tut immer weh, wenn man langgeglaubte Gewissheiten aufgeben muss. Aber ich habe nun die Wahrheit erkannt und akzeptiert“, murmelte sie.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie er leicht nickte. „Dann hast du den ersten Schritt auf dem Weg zum Sith gemacht.“

„Ja, Meister“, gab sie zurück.

„Du darfst dich für heute zurückziehen.“

Violet verbeugte sich daraufhin stumm und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Meister“, sprach sie innehaltend, „warum habt Ihr gesagt, dass Euer Meister im Kampf gefallen sei? Es gibt doch so viele Sith, die sich geradezu damit brüsten, ihre Meister erfolgreich hintergangen und getötet zu haben.“ Innerlich bis zum Zerbersten gespannt wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

Wieder verzerrte dieses flüchtige Grinsen Malgus‘ Gesicht unter der Atemmaske. „Darth Vindican stand hoch in der Gunst des Dunklen Rats und es wäre nicht absehbar gewesen, wie die Dunklen Lords auf die Tötung eines der ihrigen durch die Hand eines Schülers reagiert hätten. Will man seinen Meister hintergehen, dann sollte man zuvor sicherstellen, dass es keinen anderen Lord oder Darth mehr gibt, der ihn unterstützt und seinen Tod später rächen könnte“, erklärte er mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen. „In deinem Fall darf man dich beglückwünschen. Ich kann diejenigen, die mich unterstützen, an einer Hand abzählen. Du wirst also auf keinen nennenswerten Widerstand innerhalb der Führungsriege der Sith stoßen, wenn du mich eines Tages zu hintergehen versuchst.“

Sein letzter Satz war wie ein Paukenschlag. „Ihr … erwartet schon jetzt, dass ich Euch einmal zu töten versuche?“, fragte sie mit erschrocken hoher Stimme. Da war sie wieder, diese blinde und wilde Angst davor, schon längst von ihm durchschaut worden zu sein und nur noch als Ball in einem psychologischen Spielchen zu fungieren.

„Du bist kein kleiner Handlager oder Vollstrecker. Du hast das Potenzial, eines Tages zum Darth aufzusteigen. Früher oder später wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem du dich für ebenbürtig hältst. Ob du es dann auch bist, wird sich in dem Kampf zeigen, den wir uns dann liefern werden, so wie unser Kampf gegen Kao Cen Darach einst gezeigt hat, dass ich vermochte, woran mein eigener Meister scheiterte. Wie hätte ich danach noch sein Schüler sein und ihn als meinen Meister anerkennen können? Mit seiner Niederlage hatte er seine Autorität über mich eingebüßt. Sein Tod war lediglich der Preis seines Versagens, die Folge seiner Unfähigkeit, den Sieg zu erlangen.“ Noch während er sprach, war sein Blick in eine imaginäre Ferne gewandert.

„Nur den Sieg über die Jedi oder auch den Sieg als Voraussetzung, um seine Ketten zu brechen?“, hakte Violet, seiner früheren Worte gedenkend, nach.

Ihre Frage ließ Malgus düster grinsen, als er leicht nickte. „Beides.“

„Dann habt Ihr ihn nicht aus Missgunst oder Machtgier getötet, sondern aus Prinzip?“ Auch das war weniger eine Frage als eine Erkenntnis.

„Sein Tod hatte natürlich auch zur Folge, dass der Ruhm der Rückeroberung Korribans mir zufiel. Aber das war in diesem Augenblick nebensächlich. Es hat mich erzürnt und angewidert, dass er nicht nur scheiterte, sondern sich sein Scheitern nicht einmal eingestand und so zumindest den Grundstein gelegt hätte, um den Sieg zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu erlangen. Er hatte unseren Kodex nicht länger befolgt und war des Titels eines Sith-Lords somit nicht mehr würdig.“

Nun nickte auch Violet. „Habt Ihr den Kodex stets befolgt, Meister?“, fragte sie, einer unwiderstehlichen Eingebung der Neugier folgend, weiter.

„Hat man dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du sehr neugierig bist, meine Schülerin?“, konterte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie so selbstbewusst wie möglich erwiderte: „Es wäre doch töricht, nicht so viel wie möglich von Euch zu lernen, bevor ich es Euch eines Tages gleichtun werde?“

Wieder verzerrte ein düsteres Schmunzeln sein vernarbtes Gesicht. „Kluges Mädchen“, murmelte er. Noch einmal musterte er sie eindringlich, ganz als wollte er feststellen, ob ihre erste Lektion auch gefruchtet hatte. „Geh‘ jetzt schlafen. Du siehst erschöpft aus.“

Diesmal widersprach Violet nicht. Dass sie nach diesem Tag, der an Sonderlichkeiten nicht gerade arm gewesen war, nunmehr mit ihren Kräften ans Ende gelangte, konnte sie selbst nicht leugnen, und so verbeugte sie sich, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Das Gewicht des Doppellichtschwerts stellte sich als überraschend schwer heraus, als sie schließlich in ihrem Zimmer ankam und es behutsam auf ihrem Nachttisch ablegte. Was sie davon halten sollte, die Waffe seines einstigen Meisters bekommen zu haben, den er doch selbst getötet, wusste sie noch immer nicht. Sie wusste ebenso nicht, durch welch seltsame Wendungen des Schicksals sie ihren Weg ausgerechnet in die Position als seine Schülerin gefunden hat. In dem Augenblick, als sie sich auszog und nackt ins Bett schlüpfte, war ihr das zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag auch herzlich egal. Ein Grinsen stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Bettdecke höher zog und sich wie eine Katze zusammenrollte. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass sie in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hatte, und sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, schon einmal in einem so weichen und großen Bett gelegen zu haben. _Vielleicht hat das Sith-Leben auch seine Vorteile_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Dabei musste sie erneut grinsen, doch es lag ein bitterer Ausdruck darin.


	13. Start in ein neues Leben

Laut hallten ihre Schritte von den hohen Wänden wider, während sie langsam die Eingangshalle des Jedi-Tempels durchschritt. Ein schimmerndes Zwielicht herrschte, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die den Morgennebel durchbrachen. Sie war nicht allein; Hunderte von Jedi säumten den breiten Korridor, den sie entlangschritt, und auch auf der Balustrade, von der aus man von den oberen Stockwerken die weitläufige Halle überblicken konnte, stand ein Jedi neben den anderen Jedi. Kein einziger ließ sie aus den Augen, jeder von ihnen hatte die Hand auf sein Lichtschwert gelegt. Dennoch ging Violet weiter. Jeder Schritt unter dieser vollkommenen Überwachung fühlte sich schwer wie Durastahl an und kostete sie von Mal zu Mal mehr Kraft. Schwer keuchend, der Erschöpfung nahe, erreichte sie schließlich das Ende der Eingangshalle, wo die Schale mit dem Ewigen Feuer vor den gewaltigen Statuen der Ordensgründe brannte, jenem Feuer, das in der Philosophie der Jedi die Macht repräsentierte, die man wie eine Flamme von einem zum anderen weiterreichen und somit die Stärke der Macht in der Welt erhöhen konnte. Vor der Feuerschale standen die Mitglieder des Hohen Rates, die ihr gefasst entgegenblickten. Ihre Mienen verrieten, dass sie sie wiedererkannt hatten, doch sie konnte kein Wohlwollen in ihren Blicken erkennen, sondern nur den unerbittlichen Entschluss, sie hier nicht mehr willkommen zu heißen. Der Schmerz, der Violet in diesem Moment überkam, bohrte sich wie ein Messer in ihre Brust, und die klaffende Wunde, die diese Ablehnung verursacht hatte, verbreitete sich zu einem Abgrund in ihr, aus der eine Dunkelheit entströmte, die das zarte, weiche, schimmernden Licht, das die Halle erleuchtet hatte, gierig verschlang.

Als sie die Stufen erklommen hatte und dem Hohen Rat nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, suchte sie instinktiv den Blick ihrer einstigen Meisterin. Doch auch in Satele Shans Miene lag der harte Ausdruck der Ablehnung. „Du hättest nicht hierherkommen sollen“, sprach sie. Dabei klang ihre Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne und hallte wie ein Echo von den hohen Wänden wider.

„Ich hatte solche Sehnsucht“, flüsterte Violet. „Ich habe Euch so vermisst.“ Sie schniefte, als erste Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

„Warum hast du mein Angebot, mich nach Tython zu begleiten, dann zurückgewiesen?“

Das sichtbare Unverständnis in ihrem Blick ließ Violet verzweifelt den Kopf schütteln und schließlich vor Satele auf die Knie sinken. „Ich liebe Euch wie eine Mutter, aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was das Imperium uns angetan hat. Ich …“, ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment, „ich kann mir selbst nicht verzeihen, dass ich versagt habe und die Jünglinge nicht beschützen konnte.“

Zwar schwieg Satele daraufhin, doch immerhin wich ihre strenge Miene einem weicheren Blick, als sie die Hand hob und Violets Wange berührte. Die zärtliche Geste ließ letztere die Augen schließen und leise seufzen, als sie sich dem flüchtigen Gefühl der kindlichen Geborgenheit hingab. Erst ein erschrockener Laut aus dem Mund ihrer früheren Meisterin ließ sie wieder aufsehen, und voller Entsetzen starrte auch sie Sateles Hand an. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wurde die Haut gräulich-fahl wie bei einer Leiche und ihre Adern traten schwärzlich unter der Haut hervor. Damit nicht genug, bereitete sich dieser Effekt immer weiter ihrem Arm entlang aus. Was auf den ersten Blick wie eine Krankheit wirkte, war tatsächlich die physischen Folgen der Korruption durch die Dunkle Seite. „Was hast du nur getan?“, sprach die Großmeisterin, die Augen in wilder Panik geweitet. „Was hast du uns nur angetan?“

Violet war unterdessen von ihr zurückgewichen und sah sich nun panisch um. Die Verderbnis, die von ihr ausging, hatte nicht nur die Großmeisterin und die anderen Mitglieder des Hohen Rats erfasst, sondern auch sämtliche anwesende Jedi. Ein Meer aus gequältem Stöhnen umgab sie, als ein Jedi nach dem anderen von der Dunkle Seite verschlungen wurden. Vielen stürzten letztlich tot zu Boden, doch einige erhoben sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder, das Gesicht totenbleich und mit glühend gelben Augen. „Meisterin …“, wisperte sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit.

Nicht länger in der Lage, gegen die Macht der Dunklen Seite anzukämpfen, sank Satele letztlich auf die Knie. Instinktiv wollte Violet ihr zur Hilfe eilen, doch eine unbekannte Macht, gleich zwei schweren Händen auf ihren Schultern, hielt sie zurück. Wieder keuchte die Großmeisterin entsetzt auf, doch diesmal war ihr Blick auf Violet gerichtet. Genauer gesagt, auf die Stelle unmittelbar hinter Violet. „Bei der Macht …“, flüsterte sie tonlos. In diesem Moment wurde sich auch Violet einer anderen Präsenz bewusst, einer Präsenz, die solch tödliche Kälte und lähmende Furcht ausstrahlte, dass sie zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig war. Mit letzter Kraft streckte Satele ihre Hand aus, Violets Ärmel ergreifend, und versuchte, sie dieser Aura zu entreißen. Doch ihre Bemühungen waren vergeblich, und so starb die Großmeisterin des Jedi-Orden einen stummen Tod. Währenddessen hatten sich all jene Jedi genähert, die die Verderbnis durch die Dunkle Seite überlebt hatten und zu Sith geworden waren, und knieten vor Violet nieder.

Unterdessen kämpfte diese verzweifelt gegen die fremde Präsenz an, die ihren Geist und Körper zu überwältigen drohte. Das Gelächter, das daraufhin in ihren Ohren erklang, war so stumpf und gefühllos, als käme es aus einem Grab. „Dein Widerstand ist sinnlos, kleiner Jedi, genau wie dein Bestreben, die Sith und das Imperium zu vernichten. Stattdessen wirst du mein Werkzeug sein, um die Galaxis in Schmerz und Tod zu ertränken. Unzählige Leben wirst du in meinem Namen auslöschen und ich werde mir ihr Leid und ihre Qual einverleiben, bis die Galaxis ein toter Ort ist. Dann werde ich dir die Erlösung des Todes schenken, nach der es dir im tiefsten Winkel deines Herzens so sehr verlangt, und ich werde ewig sein.“

„Niemals“, keuchte Violet. Doch das Gefühl der Hände auf ihren Schultern wurde schwerer und schwerer, bis sie glaubte, unter der Last zermalmt zu werden. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte sie, zumindest ihren Kopf zu drehen, um das Wesen, was auch immer ihren Körper und Geist in Besitz nahm, erkennen zu können. Es knirschte und knackte, als würden unter der Anstrengung sämtliche ihrer Halswirbel brechen, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite wandte. Nach dem, was sich wie eine Ewigkeit unter tausend Qualen anfühlte, schaffte sie es endlich, über ihre Schulter zu lugen.

Und als sie des Gesichtes ansichtig wurde, das sich hinter ihr aus den Schatten schälte, ein Gesicht, das eine Manifestation aller Verdorbenheit der Dunklen Seite war, da stieg ein so entsetzter Schrei in ihrer Kehle auf, dass sie ihn noch zu hören meinte, als sie aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Ihre Kleider vom Vortag lagen noch immer unordentlich auf dem Sofa, wo sie sie gestern Abend hingeworfen hatte, und ihre neue Waffe ruhte unbewegt auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Noch einige Minuten blieb sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett sitzen, wartete, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, dann stand sie langsam auf und streckte sie schläfrig. Zu ihrer Ernüchterung musste sie feststellen, dass es noch immer oder schon wieder regnete, als sie die langen Vorhänge aufzog und einen grau-trüben Tag enthüllte.

In aller Ruhe begab sie sich dann ins Bad, und als sie wieder zurückkam, setzte sie sich nochmals aufs Bett, wo sie mit leerem Blick ihre Gedanken wandern ließ. An ihren Traum konnte sie sich bereits jetzt nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern und die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages kamen ihr im Rückblick wie eine endlose Abfolge von Episoden vor, von der sich eine so absurd wie die andere angefühlt hatte. Was das alles wirklich so passiert, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte? War sie wirklich von ausgerechnet dem Mann zur Schülerin erwählt worden, der sie einst hingerichtet hatte? Es klang einfach zu unglaublich, um wirklich wahr sein zu können, und doch war es so. Und noch etwas hatte sich unmerklich verändert, das ihr erst jetzt ins Bewusstsein trat: Hatte sie zuvor eine Mischung aus glühenden Hass und blinder Angst gelähmt, sobald sie an Darth Malgus dachte, so waren diese Empfindungen einem anderen Gefühl gewichen: Nämlich Verwirrung. Sie hatte stets ein bestimmtes Bild vor Augen gehabt, wie sich ein Dunkler Lord der Sith wohl Untergebenen gegenüber verhalten würde, das Bild eines brutalen Herr über gequälte Sklaven und das eines Tyrannen gegenüber allen nicht-machtsensitiven Imperialen. Die Realität – die Abwesenheit von geknechteten Zwangsarbeitern, der befehlende, aber ansonsten nicht unfreundliche Ton, den er den Pattows gegenüber anschlug, und nicht zuletzt seine allem Anschein nach aufrichtige Zuneigung zu seinem Tuk’ata – hatte Violets Vorstellung über seine Person gründlich durcheinandergebracht. Es irritierte sie zutiefst, festzustellen zu müssen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war.

Sie gähnte nochmals laut auf und war schon versucht, sich noch für eine halbe Stunde ins Bett zu kuscheln, als sie des Chronometers ansichtig wurde, das auf dem Kamin stand und die Uhrzeit in holographischer Form über sich projizierte. Es war kurz vor 11 Uhr. Sie blinzelte, doch die Uhrzeit änderte sich keineswegs. Dann sprang sie wie von einem kowakianischen Echsenaffen gekniffen auf und schlüpfte in Windeseile in die schlichte schwarze Hose und den schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Pullover. Sie nahm sich keine Zeit mehr, ihre Haare wie gewöhnt zu einem Knoten zusammenzustecken, sondern zog nur noch geschwind die hohen Stiefel an. Im Hinauslaufen rief sie noch ihr neues Lichtschwert mithilfe der Macht in ihre Hand und hackte es in ihren Gürtel ein.

Mit fliegenden Schritten rannte sie den Flur entlang und schwang sich dann über das Geländer, um freiweg hinunter ins Erdgeschoss zu springen. Ihre unkonventionelle Abkürzung ließ den Haushaltsdroide, der in aller Ruhe Staub gesaugt hatte, mit seinem steifen Gestell vor Schreck beinahe nach hinten umfallen. „Mein Sith-Lord, ich … ich …“, stammelte er mit erhobenen Händen.

„Wo ist Lord Malgus?“, unterbrach ihn Violet hektisch.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, mein Sith-Lord. Man hielt es offenbar nicht für notwendig, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Aber vielleicht kann Euch Mistress Pattow –“

Doch Violet war schon weitergelaufen, an Salon vorbei und ins Esszimmer, wo sich noch eine weitere Tür befand, hinter der sich die Anwesenheit nicht-machtsensitiver Lebewesen spüren konnte. Als sie sich näherte, hörte sie zudem Stimmen, die sie als die der Pattows erkannte. In ihrer Eile nahm sie sich keine Zeit, der Höflichkeit halber anzuklopfen, sondern stürmte direkt hinein. „Wo ist Darth Malgus?“, keuchte sie, gefolgt von einem hilflosen „Ich hab‘ verschlafen.“

Nestor, der am Küchentisch saß und auf einem Pad seine Zeitung gelesen hatte, und Berit, die eine Schürze trug und dabei war, einen Kuchen zu backen, warfen sich einen halb erschrockenen, halb überrumpelten Blick zu, bevor sie beide auflachten. „Oh, keine Sorge, mein Lord“, sprach die Haushälterin dann. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich schon einmal versucht war, Euch von SE4 wecken zu lassen.“

Ihre Heiterkeit sprang keineswegs auf Violet über, an die sich nun ihr Mann wandte. „Mein Lord“, sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung, „Darth Malgus hat mich angewiesen, Euch heute nach Kaas City zu begleiten, um alle notwendigen Formalitäten zu regeln, wie Eure Einbürgerung ins Imperium und die Eröffnung eines Bankkontos. Als Sith-Schüler müsst Ihr schließlich solvent sein“, setzte er auf ihren irritierten Blick nach.

„Aber … ich habe gar keine Credits“, erwiderte sie perplex. Doch Nestor hob nur beschwichtigend die Hand. „Es ist mir nicht recht, dass …“, fing sie aus Verlegenheit an und geriet dann ins Stocken.

„Einen Schüler mit allen Notwendigkeiten auszurüsten, gehört zu den Pflichten eines jeden Meisters“, kam der Verwalter jeden Einwand ihrerseits zuvor. „Wenn es Euch recht ist, werden wir in gut einer Stunde aufbrechen?“

„Natürlich“, nickte sie zustimmend.

„Was möchtet Ihr frühstücken? Omelett? Sandwiches? Pfannkuchen?“, fragte Mrs. Pattow dann, noch während ihr Mann sein Pad zusammenpackte und ins Büro hinüberging.

Violet zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich … am liebsten alles. Und … einen starken Kaffa?“, sagte sie zögerlich.

Die Haushälterin schmunzelte daraufhin auf ihre feine, elegante Art. „Sehr gerne. Geht doch ruhig schon ins Speisezimmer hinüber, mein Lord, ich bringe Euch dann das Frühstück.“

Sie nickte und begab sich in den angrenzenden Raum hinüber. An der langen Tafel Platz nehmend kam sie sich seltsam verloren vor. Nach dem ersten Schreck über die Annahme, verschlafen zu haben, überkam sie jene Müdigkeit und Trägheit, mit der sie schon immer unmittelbar nach dem Aufstehen zu kämpfen hatte, und so genoss sie es, stumm und ungestört dasitzen zu können, während sie geistig noch ein wenig döste. Allerding fuhr sie zum zweiten Mal heute zusammen, als ein schriller, weiblicher Schrei die friedliche Stille durchschnitt. Der Stuhl fiel freiweg um, als Violet hektisch aufsprang. „Was ist?“, fragte sie atemlos, das Lichtschwert gezückt und schon entzündet, kaum hatte sie die Küche betreten.

Mrs. Pattow, ein wenig fahl im Gesicht, winkte ab, während sie sich mit einem feinen, kleinen Stofftaschentuch Luft zufächelte. Violet folgte ihrem Blick hinüber zur Tür, die nach draußen hinters Haus führte. Auf der Schwelle lag ein ausgerissener menschlicher Arm mit blutigem Stumpf und deutlichen Beißspuren, und davor saß Ragnos, das schneeweiße Fell voller Schlamm und Dreck, doch ansonsten so zahm und gehorsam wie das bravste Schoßhündchen. Kaum hatte er Violet entdeckt, fiepte er wie ein Welpe, bevor er den Arm packte und ihn ihr treuherzig vor die Füße legte. Dann setzte er sich und wartete hechelnd und mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf darauf, nun ausgiebig gelobt zu werden. „Dieser Hund“, murmelte Mrs. Pattow stattdessen, während sie sich einige Schweißperlen abtupfte, die sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatten.

„Ich hoffe, das war nicht der Postbote?“, fragte Violet, als sie den Arm vorsichtig, aber ohne Ekel hochhob und wieder zur Hintertür hinauswarf. Ragnos bellte auf und rannte ihm hinterher. Er schien es offenkundig für ein Spiel zu halten, da er nur wenige Augenblicke später zurück in die Küche kam und ihr erneut den Arm zu Füßen legte.

„Ihr habt einen makabren Humor, mein Lord.“ Berit sah ihr zu, wie sie dem Arm erneut wie ein Stöckchen zur Tür hinauswarf. Bevor Ragnos aber wieder hereinkommen konnte, hatte Violet die Tür geschlossen.

„Die Frage war eigentlich nicht als Scherz gedacht“, erwiderte sie dann, obwohl sie noch immer damit kämpfte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Die Situation war zu absurd gewesen, um nicht einen boshaften Witz zu reißen. Ihre Neigung zum Zynismus war eine weitere Charaktereigenschaft gewesen, die sie in den Augen vieler Meister für einen Jedi disqualifizierte. Nun, von den moralischen Zwängen des Jedi-Ordens befreit, sah sie keinen Grund mehr, diese Eigenheit weiter zu unterdrücken.

Berit atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete. „Nun, ich vermute, dass das entweder einer von Grathans Männer war oder zu jener Einheit gehört, die Grathan belagern. Lord Grathan widersetzt sich augenblicklich offen dem Dunklen Rat und hat sich selbst zum dreizehnten Ratsmitglied ernannt. Sein Anwesen liegt nicht weit von hier, ein paar Meilen in westlicher Richtung, jenseits des Kaas Rivers“, fügte sie auf Violets fragenden Blick hinzu.

„Für eine Belagerung ist es aber ziemlich ruhig.“

„Wartet nur ab, bis sie wieder die Artillerie einsetzen. Dann werdet Ihr nachts kein Auge mehr zu–“ Sie unterbrach sich, als ihnen ein verbrannter Geruch in die Nase stieg, die von der Pfanne auf dem Herd herrührte. „Dieser fürchterliche Hund“, schimpfte die Haushälterin erneut, während sie den mittlerweile schwarzen Pfannkuchen entsorgte. „Verzeiht, mein Lord. Für gewöhnlich funktionieren alle Haushaltsabläufe tadellos.“ Sie seufzte dabei und tupfte sich mit ihrem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. Diese so distinguierte Geste ließ Violet erneut breit grinsen. „Bitte, Ihr müsst hier nicht warten, ich werde Euch gleich den Kaffa ins Speisezimmer hinüberbringen“, setzte sie nach, als Violet am Küchentisch Platz nahm und die dort stehenden Tassen zusammenräumte.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, hier zu essen“, erwiderte sie schlicht. „Sofern es Sie nicht stört.“

„Ihr seid sehr rücksichtsvoll. Für einen Sith, meine ich“, antwortete Berit dann, nachdem sie sich für einen Moment erstaunt gemustert hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ein Sith zwangsweise unhöflich sein muss. Lord Malgus scheint Sie auch … normal zu behandeln.“

Mrs. Pattow nickte schmunzelte, während sie sich daran machte, neue Pfannkuchen auszubacken. „Das stimmt. Wir können uns diesbezüglich keineswegs beklagen, gerade wenn man bedenkt, dass viele Lords bei ihren Bediensteten nur selten einen Unterschied zwischen Sklaven und uns imperialen Bürgern machen. Es liegt sicher auch daran, dass zumindest ich schon länger in diesem Haus lebe als Seine Lordschaft.“

„Wie das?“, hakte Violet erstaunt nach.

„Meine Eltern waren bereits für Darth Vindican, den Meister Seiner Lordschaft, als Verwalter tätig. Dieses Haus ist damit sozusagen auch mein Elternhaus. Und nach Lord Vindicans Tod haben zuerst meine Eltern und dann Nestor und ich Lord Malgus gedient.“ Ein nachdenkliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie den Blick in die Ferne richtete, als dächte sie an ein lang zurückliegendes Ereignis.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie hier mehr zu sagen haben, als der Meister selbst.“

Da lachte Berit auf. „Nun … ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich jemand bin, der gerne das Heft des Handelns in die Hand nimmt. Außerdem habe ich damals, als Seine Lordschaft als Schüler in dieses Haus kam, gleich klargestellt, wer hier das Sagen hat, indem ich ihn ziemlich streng und direkt darauf verwies, dass hier Zucht und Ordnung herrscht und er sich gefälligst daran zu halten habe.“

„Und das hat er sich bieten lassen?“, sagte Violet dann, die Augenbrauen ungläubig erhoben.

„Er war fünfzehn und ich schon neunzehn. Damit lag die Autorität eindeutig auf meiner Seite.“

Nun lachte auch Violet auf. „Ich habe mir das Heim eines Sith immer ganz anders vorgestellt“, sprach sie dann. „Als eine Art düstere Festung mit vielen Soldaten und Kriegern und dazwischen unzählige Sklaven …“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Hatte der Meister denn nie Sklaven?“

„Doch, es gab hier Sklaven, aber das ist lange her. Seit Miss Eleena …“ Da brach die Haushälterin abrupt ab. „Aber das ist eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig“, gab sie dann zur Antwort. Gerade das glaubte ihr Violet aber nicht, und die Erwähnung dieses Namens hatte ihr Interesse geweckt, das sie in diesem Moment aber zügelte. Sie konnte es schließlich nicht riskieren, dass die Haushälterin bei allzu direkten Fragen nach den Lebensumständen ihres Meisters misstrauisch werden und ihr im schlimmsten Fall noch unterstellen würde, etwas im Schilde zu führen. Also richtete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen, die sie mit Marmelade und Schlagsahne zu füllen begann, während Mrs. Pattow ihr noch Speck und Spiegeleier herausbriet. Stille herrschte zwischen beiden Frauen, während Violet aß und Berit dann ebenfalls am Tisch Platz nahm und sich wieder ihrer Handarbeit widmete. Beiläufig folgte Violet den geübten Bewegungen ihrer Hände, doch blinzelte dann, als sie sich des Kloßes in ihrem Hals und des beklemmenden Gefühls in ihrer Brust bewusst wurde. „Ist alles recht, mein Lord?“, fragte die Haushälterin nach, als Violet sie nur unverwandt anstarrte.

Diese nickte rasch und würgte den Bissen hinunter. „Ich … Sie haben mich gerade an meine Mutter erinnert …“ Ein Lächeln bildete sich langsam auf Berits Gesicht, so warm und herzlich, dass das Gefühl der Beklemmung in Violets Brust nur noch zunahm. „Haben Sie eigentlich Kinder?“, fragte sie plötzlich.

Mrs. Pattows Lächeln schwand daraufhin. Es verblasste nicht, doch bekam einen bitteren Zug. „Wir haben … hatten … haben vielleicht noch eine Tochter“, antwortete sie schließlich. So neugierig Violet auch war, so deutlich spürte sie, dass sie hier auf einen wunden Punkt getroffen war, der die Fassade der ansonsten stolzen und selbstbewussten Frau zum Bröckeln bringen würde. „Ihr erinnert mich an sie“, erzählte sie plötzlich. „Avril hatte auch die Macht, wisst Ihr. Sie war vierzehn, als wir sie nach Korriban schicken mussten … Aber das ist lange her, mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahre …“

„Haben Sie … nichts mehr von ihr gehört?“, fragte Violet vorsichtig nach.

Berit schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Aber das muss nichts heißen. Sith, die nicht-machtsensitiven Familien entstammen, kehrten in der Regel nicht mehr zu ihren Familien zurück, wenn sie einmal ihren Sith-Namen angenommen haben und in die Gemeinschaft der Sith aufgenommen worden sind. Wer weiß, ob unsere Avril mittlerweile vielleicht sogar ein hochrangiger Sith-Lord ist …“

„Bestimmt ist sie das“, entgegnete Violet. Das Lächeln, das sie ihr schenkte, war so gänzlich verschieden von ihrem vorherigen Grinsen. Statt des spöttischen Untertons war es warm, weich, sogar freundlich und sanft. Hätte Berit Pattow um ihre Vergangenheit gewusst, so hätte sie nun erkannt, dass sie in diesem Moment dem wenigen begegnete, das von der einstigen Padawan-Schülerin übrig war. Violet hingegen verschwieg bewusst die Tatsache, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass ihre Tochter die Ausbildung auf Korriban überlebt hatte, denn durchschnittlich bestanden nur rund dreißig Prozent aller Anwärter die Prüfungen und von diesen wurde wiederum nur jeder Dritte und Vierte von einem Lord oder einem Darth als Schüler angenommen.

Stumm aß sie dann weiter, während sich Berit wieder ihrer Handarbeit widmete, nachdem sie sich die Augenwinkel abgetupft hatte, die feucht glänzten. „Vielen Dank“, sprach Violet dann, nachdem sie bis zum Platzen gefüllt das Besteck beiseite legte. „Es war köstlich.“  

„Es freut mich, dass zumindest einer meine Bemühungen zu schätzen weiß.“ Da war es wieder, dieses vornehme Lächeln, das sie so stolz und elegant wirken ließ. „Mein Mann wird sich wohl im Büro befinden. Geht einfach von der Eingangshalle aus an der Bibliothek vorbei.“

„Bis später“, verabschiedete sich Violet. Sie holte zuvor noch ihren langen, schwarzen Mantel aus dem Zimmer, bevor sie sich wieder hinunter ins Erdgeschoss begab.

„Mein Lord …“ Nestor Pattow nahm seine Brille ab und verbeugte sich leicht, als er sich bei Violets Eintritt vom Schreibtisch erhob. Neugierig sah sie sich um, musterte dabei die vielen Akten in den hohen Schränken. „Wenn es Euch recht ist, dann können wir in ungefähr zehn Minuten aufbrechen.“

„Natürlich …“ Sie blickte sich erneut um und verfolgte dann leise seufzend, wie der Regen noch immer gegen die hohen Fenster prasselte. „Wenn ich fragen darf: Was ist Ihre genaue Aufgabe?“, sprach sie dann neugierig.

„Konkret kümmere ich mich um alle administrativen Belange von Lord Malgus‘ Vermögen und Besitz“, antwortete er, noch während er ein Dokument las. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich auch für Euch die Verwaltung Eurer zukünftigen Besitztümer übernehmen. Eure Dienste für das Imperium werden schließlich mit Prämien belohnt, die wiederum wie alle Kapitelerträge besteuert werden müssen. Allerdings kann man diese Abgaben mit einer sorgfältigen Vermögensplanung auch entsprechend minimieren“, setzte er mit einem leisen Lächeln nach. „Außerdem könnt Ihr später als Lord auch Lehen erhalten, Grundbesitz oder auch Eigentumsanteile an staatlichen Wirtschaftsunternehmen. Meist sind diese Lehen nicht vererblich, aber es gibt auch Schenkungen, die für außergewöhnliche Leistungen vom Imperator selbst gewährt werden.“

All das war Violet nicht bekannt gewesen, und sie hatte sich bis jetzt auch noch nie gefragt, woher das Vermögen eines Sith-Lords konkret rührte. Wieder etwas, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, wieder etwas, das so ganz anders als früher bei den Jedi war. In diesem Moment kam Violet ihr früheres Leben wie ein ferner Traum vor, dessen Erinnerungen immer schneller verblassten. „Es ist so komisch“, murmelte sie plötzlich.

„Mein Lord?“, hakte der Verwalter erstaunt nach.

„Ich meine, alles hier …“, sie machte eine raumergreifende Geste, „wirkt so ruhig, beinahe friedlich … normal eben.“

Mr. Pattow schmunzelte daraufhin auf seine zurückhaltend-ruhige Art. „Ihr hattet wohl eine recht abenteuerliche Vorstellung davon, wie das Imperium im Inneren funktioniert?“

„Die hatte ich wohl …“, gestand sie nachdenklich. „Aber wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Seine Lordschaft hat uns heute Morgen darüber informiert, woher Ihr ursprünglich kamt.“

Ein kurzes, freudloses Grinsen verzog für einen Moment ihr Gesicht. „Denken Sie jetzt besser oder schlechter von mir, wenn Sie nun wissen, dass ich nicht immer eine Sklavin war, dafür aber aus der Republik stamme?“

„Mein Lord …“, murmelte der Verwalter. Ihre forsche Frage hatte ihn sichtlich überrumpelt. „Ich habe zuvor nicht schlecht von Euch gedacht und denke nun ebenso wenig schlecht von Euch.“

„Auch nicht, solange Sie glaubten, ich sei eine ehemalige Sklavin? Die meisten imperialen Bürger scheinen für Sklaven nicht viel übrig zu haben …“

Mr. Pattow zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern, aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, die Langeweile und Teilnahmslosigkeit ausdrückte. Etwas Resigniertes lag in dieser Geste, als wollte er ebenfalls damit sagen, dass er diese Haltung nicht nachempfinden könne. „Sie weichen mir mit einer Antwort aus“, sagte Violet, die ihn scharf beobachtet hatte, dann.

„Nun …“ Wieder zögerte er, als wollte er zuerst genau überlegen, was er erwidern würde. „Ihr müsst wissen, dass ein Elternteil von mir ebenfalls der Sklaverei entstammt.“

Diese Nachricht sorgte, wie wohl von ihm erwartet, für einiges Erstaunen bei Violet. „Und dennoch haben Sie es so weit geschafft? Ich meine, als Verwalter für einen Sith-Lord zu arbeiten, scheint keine schlechte Stelle zu sein …“

„Ich hatte Glück. Viel Glück, muss man wohl sagen. Meine Mutter war ihrerseits bereits als Sklavin geboren, während mein Vater ein freier Bürger und stolzer Offizier war. Sie war viele Jahre jünger als er und ist ihm von seinem Sith-Vorgesetzten …“, er suchte nach einem passenden Ausdruck, „nun, geschenkt worden. Als sie schließlich schwanger wurde – was sicherlich so nicht geplant war –, hat mein Vater aber dann Courage bewiesen und ihr nicht nur die Freiheit gegeben, sondern sie auch geheiratet. Aus karrieretechnischer Sicht war es natürlich der größte Fehler seines Lebens, denn sein Vater entzog ihm aufgrund der Mesalliance wutentbrannt jede Unterstützung und verwies ihn des Hauses. Als Major war er natürlich nicht schlecht gestellt, aber er erlangte niemals mehr einen höheren Rang. Dafür, so könnte man einwenden, hatte er ein glückliches Privatleben. Zumindest machte er einen glücklichen Eindruck, wenn er bei uns war, was nicht oft vorkam.“ Noch während er erzählte, hatte Nestor seine Lesebrille abgenommen. Sein Blick, schwer von Erinnerungen, war in die Ferne gewandert. „Dennoch muss es für ihn schwer gewogen haben, dass sein einziger Sohn nicht in seine Fußstapfen hatte treten können. Damals, vor dem Ausbruch des Großen Krieges, wurden wesentlich höhere Anforderungen an die Anwärter gestellt, die zum imperialen Militär wollten. Sie mussten unter anderem auch ihre legitime Abstammung von freien Bürgern nachweisen, andernfalls – wenn ein Elternteil der Sklaverei entstammte – war es nur möglich, die Mannschaftsränge bis zum Sergeant aufzusteigen. Dementsprechend war für mich schon sehr früh klar, dass ich einen anderen Weg einschlagen würde, also habe ich lieber studiert. Und dabei dann meine Berit kennengelernt. Ihre Eltern waren wiederum weniger begeistert, als ihre einzige Tochter schließlich einen Sklavenabkömmling, wie sie mich nannten, heiraten wollte. Aber wenn sich Berit etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann bringt sie keiner davon ab.“ Wieder schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Diesmal zierte aber ein warmes Lächeln seine Miene und ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen, was diesen blassen und so biederen Mann auf einmal zehn Jahre jünger wirken ließ. „Verzeiht, mein Lord“, unterbrach er sich und auch Violet, in der er eine aufmerksame Zuhörerin gefunden hatte. „Noch einen Moment, dann wäre ich fertig. Das ist übrigens der Antrag für Eure Einbürgerung. Den anderen Antrag für Eure Kontoeröffnung habe ich schon ausgefüllt. Wenn Ihr nur noch unterschreiben würdet …“ Violet nahm den Füller entgegen und signierte nach kurzem Zögern die Flut an Dokumenten mit ihrem Sith-Namen. „Es ist wirklich ein Kreuz mit dieser Bürokratie …“, murmelte er dabei.

„Seien Sie lieber froh. Ohne sie wären Sie schließlich arbeitslos.“

Er sah sie irritiert an, bis sie langsam, aber dann übers ganze Gesicht grinste. „Ihr … könnt sehr desillusionierend sein, mein Lord“, gab er dann, ebenfalls leise grinsend, zurück.

„Dabei war ich früher mal ein wahrer Idealist …“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. Für einen Moment blickte etwas Ernstes, Hartes und schließlich Unglückliches in ihrer Miene auf. Doch bevor Mr. Pattow darauf hätte eingehen können, hatte sie sich schon auf den Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle gemacht.

 


	14. Ein alter Bekannter

„Ich sage Euch, mein Lord, das ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges“, fuhr Nestor Pattow eifrig fort, während Violet noch immer über die Anekdoten kicherte, die er ihr nun schon während der gesamten Rückfahrt von Kaas City berichtete. Es hatte sie letztlich sehr erstaunt festzustellen, welch spitze Zunge und welcher Sinn für Ironie sich hinter der Fassade des nach außen hin so brav und bieder wirkenden Mannes verbargen. „Ihr müsst wissen“, sprach er weiter, „in der Schule, die ich als Kind besuchte, befanden sich ebenfalls an allen Ecken und Ende Tafeln und Banner, die den Ruhm des Imperiums priesen und damit die öffentliche Moral fördern sollten. So stand auch über den Eingang in großen Lettern: Das Imperium siegt! Und als ich an meinem ersten Tag nach Hause kam und mein Vater mich fragte, was ich heute gelernt habe, da sagte ich doch glatt: Das Imperium siecht! Verständlich, dass mein Vater nicht gerade begeistert darüber war“, setzte er nach, als sie erneut zu lachen begonnen hatte.

„Ich bin wirklich entsetzt, Mr. Pattow“, erwiderte sie daraufhin, ohne dass es ihr gelang, die strenge Miene aufrechterhalten zu können. „Sie sind ja ein wahrhaft subversives Element, das die Moral und die Autorität untergräbt. Weiß eigentlich mein Meister, wie Sie in Wahrheit über das Imperium denken?“

„Lord Malgus ist selbst jemand, der seine Meinung recht deutlich vertritt, wie Ihr noch feststellen werdet. Und wenn es jemanden gibt, der es wagt, öffentlich Kritik am Imperium zu üben, dann ist es ganz gewiss Seine Lordschaft.“

 „Er … kritisiert das Imperium?“, wiederholte Violet, die den Verwalter nun irritiert anstarrte. „Ich dachte immer, er sei einer der größten Helden des Imperium und stünde exemplarisch für alles, was das Imperium verkörpert.“

„Das ist soweit schon richtig“, bestätigte Nestor. Er drosselte das ohnehin gemächliche Tempo des Gleiters, als dieser das eiserne Tor zu Malgus‘ Anwesen passierte. „Und dennoch lässt Seine Lordschaft nur selten ein gutes Haar an den vielen Bräuchen und Traditionen der Sith. Er hält sie für antiquiert und den Grund, weswegen das Imperium es nicht schafft, die Republik in die Knie zu zwingen.“

Darauf antwortete sie nur mit einem nachdenklichen Brummen, während Pattow den Gleiter parkte. Eins ums andere Mal prasselte der kalte Regen auf sie nieder, den die Tatsache, dass auf dieser Hemisphäre von Dromund Kaas eigentlich Frühsommer herrschte, nicht zu interessieren schien. Im Gegensatz zum Verwalter, der noch einige Besorgungen auslud, die er für seine Frau gemacht hatte, beschränkte sich bei Violet das Ergebnis der heutigen Erledigungen auf zwei Kärtchen, die sie nun in einem kleinen Ledermäppchen mit sich führte. Das erste war ihr Ausweis, der sie als neue imperiale Bürgerin sowie als neues Mitglied des Sith-Ordens identifizierte, wie ihr von einem kleinen Beamten der Kaas-City-Verwaltung mitgeteilt worden war, den ihre Anwesenheit als Sith-Schülerin so nervös machte, dass er beinahe nur gestottert und sich immer wieder verhaspelt hatte. Die zweite Karte war dagegen etwas, das Violet auch persönlich die Bedeutsamkeit ihrer neuen Position empfinden ließ: Es war die Karte ihres neu eröffneten Bankkontos, auf das – wie Nestor Pattow ihr vertraulich versicherte – schon eine nicht geringe Menge an Credits transferiert worden war. Als zukünftige rechte Hand von Darth Malgus müsse sie schließlich solvent sein. Man stelle sich vor, welchen Eindruck es schinden würde, wenn sie als Schülerin eines so bedeutsamen Dunklen Lords und Repräsentanten des Imperiums mit leeren Taschen dastünde. Es gefiel ihr nicht, nach all den Wohltaten, die ihr gestern erwiesen worden waren, einmal mehr bei Malgus in der Schuld zu stehen, auch wenn Mr. Pattow ihr mehrfach versichert hatte, dass er damit schlicht und einfach seine Pflicht als ihr Meister erfülle. Andererseits war es auch ein erhebendes Gefühl, nach all den Momenten der Besitz- und Machtlosigkeit wieder in der Lage zu sein, über eigenes Geld ganz nach ihrem Belieben verfügen zu können.

Kaum waren sie die Türschwelle überschritten, die ihnen der treue Haushaltsdroide geöffnet hatte, wurde sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Mein Lord“, sprach Berit Pattow, die ihnen mit schnellen Schritten entgegenkam. Sie machte einen flüchtigen Knicks und auch die rötlichen Flecken auf ihren Wangen verrieten, dass sie etwas in Aufregung versetzt hatte. „Wie gut, dass Ihr wieder da seid! Ein anderer Sith-Lord ist in Eurer Abwesenheit angekommen und wollte Seine Lordschaft sprechen, der ebenfalls noch abwesend ist. Ihr müsst Euch daher des Gastes annehmen.“

„Ich?“, gab Violet überrumpelt zurück. „Aber … was soll ich denn sagen?“

„Ihr seid Lord Malgus‘ Schülerin. Als solche ist es Euer Recht und Eure Pflicht, im Namen Eures Meisters zu handeln und seine Interessen zu vertreten“, erklärte ihr Nestor, der sich von der Unruhe seiner Frau keineswegs anstecken ließ. „Begrüßt den Lord und erkundigt Euch dann höflich nach dem Grund seines Besuches. Ihr schafft das schon“, fügte er auf ihren unsicheren Blick hinzu.

Violet teilte diese Gewissheit keineswegs, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes, ihrer neuen Pflicht nachzukommen. Sie legte noch den Mantel ab und rückte das Doppellichtschwert, das sie stolz am Gürtel mit sich führte, so zurecht, dass es deutlich sichtbar war. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, die sie heute offen trug und die der Wind und Regen zerzaust hatten, gaben ihr in Verbindung mit ihren gelben Augen ein Aussehen, an das sie sich noch nicht gewöhnt hatte: Stolz, leidenschaftlich und sehr feminin. Einen Moment noch betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, dann machte sie sich tief durchatmend auf den Weg in den Salon. „Bitte verzeiht, mein Lord, wenn Ihr warten musstet“, sprach sie, kaum dass sie eingetreten war. „Ich –“ Sie verstummte schlagartig, als sich der schlanke Mann, der bis dahin nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kamins gestarrt hatte, zu ihr herumwandte. Das Gefühl der Taubheit ergriff von ihr Besitz, als sie in das Gesicht blickte, das sie in vielen Nächten heimgesucht hatte, jenes Gesicht, das in der Dunkelheit vor ihrem inneren Auge immer dann aufgetaucht war, wenn sie ihr eigenes, bis heute unterdrücktes sexuelles Verlangen in aller Stille und Heimlichkeit befriedigt hatte.

Sein feines, elegantes Lachen, als er ihrer ansichtig wurde, ließ sie bis in ihr Innerstes beben. „Das also ist Malgus‘ neue Schülerin?“, sprach er. Starr wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht der Schlange stand sie da, während er sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. _Er ist es … Bei der Macht, auch noch er! Warum auch noch er? Das ist nicht gerecht … Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr … Warum hört es nicht auf? Warum werde ich so gequält? Ich will nur Frieden, es soll einfach aufhören …_ Ihre Sicht verschwamm, als Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sie wieder wegzublinzelten. „Nun“, fuhr der Sith-Lord mit einem Räuspern fort, als er unaufgefordert auf einem der Sofas Platz nahm, „ich bin Darth Adraas und überbringe eine Nachricht von Darth Angral, meinem Meister und Gönner. Er wünscht eine Unterredung mit Lord Malgus am morgigen Tag und werde ihm daher am frühen Nachmittag aufsuchen, sofern es ihm recht ist.“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, ob mein Meister Zeit hat“, antwortete sie, nachdem sie den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinuntergewürgt hatte. Das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen gelang ihr aber nicht. „Aber ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“

„Als gehorsame Schülerin wirst du das ganz gewiss tun“, erwiderte er mit einem zweideutigem Lächeln. Sein Tonfall hingegen ließ Violet heiß-kalte Schauer über den Rücken rinnen. Als Schritte erklangen und Berit Pattow mit einem Tablett in Händen eintrat, wurde sie für kurze Zeit aus dem scharfen Fokus seiner tiefgelben Augen entlassen. „Ah, ich danke Ihnen, Madam“, fuhr er fort, als sie ihm und Violet Kaffa und kleine Dessertkuchen servierte. Wieder zierte dieses Lächeln sein Gesicht, das so charismatisch wie ironisch war.

„Meine Lords …“ Die Haushälterin machte vor beiden Sith eine eleganten Knicks, bevor sie sich zurückzog. In diesem Moment wäre Violet ihr am liebsten nachgelaufen, doch daran war nicht zu denken. „Es geziemt sich wohl für einen Schüler, in Gegenwart eines Dunklen Lords der Sith zu stehen“, sprach er weiter. „Allerdings wäre das höchst ungehörig bei einem so hübschen Mädchen. Bitte“, er wies sie mit einer Geste an, sich neben ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Diese vermeintliche Höflichkeit steigerte bei Violet nur das Entsetzen. Mit Schritten, so langsam, als steckte sie in zähem Morast fest, ging sie auf ihn zu und nahm schließlich auf der äußersten Kante Platz. Ihr Verhalten, das man als Verlegenheit interpretieren konnte, ließ Adraas erneut leise lächeln. In ostentativer Ruhe nippte er erst einmal an seinem Kaffa, während er sie ein weiteres Mal derart eingehend musterte, dass Violet sich nunmehr sicher war, dass er sie zweifelsohne wiedererkannt haben musste. In so unmittelbarer Nähe betrachtete sie nun auch ihn. Und verdammt, er war noch immer dieser schöne Mann, als den sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, an jenen Tag, an dem sie mit ihrem alten Leben beinahe gestorben war. Damals verbarg sich unter seiner Maske ein Gesicht, das noch immer relativ jugendlich erschienen war. Heute, zehn Jahre später, war die Jugend markanten männlichen Zügen gewichen, unterstrichen durch den eleganten, feinen Bart, der Kinn und Oberlippe zierte. Sein kinnlanges, strohblondes Haar trug er hingegen noch immer auf diese lässige Art, als habe sie ein Windstoß gerade erst ein wenig durcheinandergebracht, und Violet überkam der instinktive Drang, wie damals ihre Hand auszustrecken und ihre Finger durch die Strähnen gleiten zu lassen. Nur seine Augen hatten damals wie heute dieselbe intensive, goldgelbe Farbe.

Ihre Betrachtung seiner Person endete abrupt, als er schließlich fortfuhr: „In der guten Gesellschaft von Kaas City hat man sich schon das Maul darüber zerrissen, dass Darth Malgus sich endlich einen Schüler genommen hat, seinen ersten überhaupt. Und dann entpuppt sich dieser Anwärter nicht als dumpfer Schläger, wie man es sich bei einem Mann wie Malgus vorgestellt hätte, sondern als kleine Schönheit.“ Eine rötliche Färbung kroch daraufhin über ihre Wangen. „Du stammst aus keiner Sith-Familie, nicht wahr? Andernfalls hätten wir uns bestimmt schon kennengelernt. Auch … wenn ich sagen muss, dass ich im ersten Augenblick den Eindruck hatte, wir seien uns schon einmal begegnet.“

So schnell sie errötet war, so schlagartig wurde sie bleich. „Ich komme nicht … aus dem imperialen Raum“, gab sie stockend zurück.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er rhetorisch. Violets Augen wurden groß, als er sich vorbeugte und ihr offenes Haar zur Seite strich. „So so … eine ehemalige Sklavin also“, sprach er grinsend. Sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, als ihr behutsam über die breite Narbe strich, die das Sklavenhalsband auf ihrem Nacken hinterlassen hatte. „Nun, das wiederum passt haargenau zu Malgus, keine Rücksicht auf die Herkunft eines Schülers zu nehmen, auf das Blut, das durch seine Adern fließt.“ Als Adraas wieder ihren Blick suchte, wich Violet ihm sogleich aus. Stumm und flach atmend, den Blick starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet, konnte sie deutlich spüren, wie er durch die Macht nach ihr tastete und ihre eigene Aura erkundete. Instinktiv zog sie sich zurück, schwächte ihre eigene Machtpräsenz bis zur Unkenntlichkeit ab, wie sie es in all den Jahren auf Nar Shaddaa getan hatte, um ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden. Ihre Reaktion ließ den Sith-Lord hingegen nur schmunzeln. „Dein Meister ist dafür wohlbekannt, den althergebrachten Sitten und Gebräuchen der Sith keine große Bedeutung zuzumessen, weißt du? Das hat ihn ungeachtet all seiner militärischen Errungenschaften zu einem Außenseiter mit nur wenigen Verbündeten gemacht. Du wirst es also alles andere als leicht haben, uns alteingesessenen und einflussreichen Sith von deinem Wert zu überzeugen.“

„Darth Malgus‘ Erwartungen scheine ich so weit zu erfüllen“, antwortete sie nach einem Moment des Zögern leise.

„Nur vergisst du, dass dein Meister zwar ein großer Krieger sein mag, es ihm aber an politischen Einfluss erheblich mangelt“, warf Adraas sogleich ein. Wieder zierte dieses arrogante, von sich selbst überzeugte Lächeln seine Miene, und wieder ließ die Schönheit seiner Züge ihr Herz schmerzhaft schnell schlagen. „So und so viele getötete Jedi mögen das Prestige eines Sith unterstreichen, doch alle Siege nutzen nichts, wenn man aus ihnen kein Kapital schlagen kann. Und Malgus ist nicht sonderlich begabt darin, Verbündete zu gewinnen, um seine Machtbasis auszubauen. Seine Ideen bezüglich Struktur und Gesellschaft unseres Imperiums sind den meisten, selbst den progressiv Gestimmten, dann doch zu radikal, und sein Charakter … nun ja, er ist nicht der Charme oder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person selbst. Ich befürchte daher, dass du heute Abend in den zweifelhaften Genuss seiner schlechten Laune kommen wirst. Meines Wissens nach steht er dem Rat der Sith gerade Rede und Antwort darüber, was er in all den Jahren weg abseits des imperialen Raumes getrieben hat.“

„Ihr … wusstet, dass mein Meister bei Eurem Besuch abwesend ist? Warum seid Ihr dann überhaupt gekommen?“, entgegnete sie unvermittelt.

Adraas hob daraufhin die Augenbrauen. Er wirkte aber nicht verärgert, sondern vielmehr amüsiert. „Ah … Nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch schlau.“ Er rückte ein Stück an sie heran, und als Violet schon ansetzte, aufzuspringen, hielt sie seine Hand zurück, die er auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. „Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben: Mein Besuch dient neben der Überbringung von Angrals Botschaft auch dem Ziel, dich, Malgus‘ designierten Nachfolger, genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Wir wollen wissen, mit wem wir es unter Umständen zu tun bekommen.“

„Ihr wisst gar nichts von mir“, gab sie schnell zurück, zu schnell, als dass ihr Widerspruch glaubwürdig gewesen wäre.

„Ich weiß bereits eine Menge …“, erwiderte er gedämpft. „Dass Malgus einen Akolythen mit Sklavenherkunft erwählt hat, zeigt einmal mehr, dass er noch immer der Überzeugung ist, die Abstammung sei bei der Ausbildung zum Sith irrelevant. Und dass er keinen jungen Mann auswählte, sondern ein so hübsches Ding wie dich, verrät mir, dass er noch immer dieselbe Schwachstelle wie früher hat.“ Noch während er sprach, war seine Hand, die noch auf ihrer Schulter geruht hatte, weiter abwärts gewandert, und lag nun auf ihrem Bein. Der Kloß in Violets Kehle war zurückgekehrt, doch noch ein anderes Gefühl sorgte plötzlich dafür, dass ihr heiß wurde, als seine Finger mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit der weichen Innenseite ihrer fülligen Oberschenkel entlangstrichen. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn …“, seine Stimme war tiefer, rauer geworden, und das Gelb seiner Iriden brannte nun so intensiv wie der Sonnenuntergang, „er in dir mehr als nur eine Schülerin sieht.“ Als sich der Griff um ihren Schenkel bei seinen letzten Worten verstärkte, sprang Violet auf.

„Das … das ist absurd“, keuchte sie.

In aller Ruhe hatte er beobachtete, wie sie auf Distanz zu ihm gegangen war, bevor er, leise schmunzelnd, seine karmesinrote Robe glattstrich. „Ich kenne deinen Meister schon viele Jahre und weiß wesentlich besser über ihn Bescheid als du“, sprach er, sich ebenfalls vom Sofa erhebend. Violet war unterdessen bis zur Wand zurückgewichen, an die sie sich nun fest presste, als er derart nahe an sie herantrat, dass ihre Körper sich fast berührten. Ohnmächtig und innerlich gelähmt ließ sie zu, dass er ihr die offenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich und schließlich ihr Kinn anhob, damit sie seinem Blick nicht länger ausweichen konnte. „Und glaub‘ mir“, wisperte er, „er ist nicht der Einzige, bei dem du Eindruck hinterlassen hast. Sollte dein Meister einmal in Ungnade fallen, dann darfst du stets auf meine Protektion und Fürsprache vertrauen.“ Als sein heißer Atmen ihr Gesicht traf, gaben Violets Beine endgültig nach. Nur sein Körper verhinderte, dass sie zu Boden gesunken wäre. Sie spürte gar die Vibration seines Brustkorbs, als er leise in sich hineinlachte. „Offensichtlich habe ich auch bei dir Eindruck hinterlassen …“ Ein letztes Mal betrachtete er sie, musterte eindringlich ihr Gesicht. Dann räusperte er sich vernehmlich. „Bis morgen, meine Hübsche.“

Dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte, merkte Violet erst, nachdem er den Salon verlassen hatte. Ihre Lungen lechzten nach Luft, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so schnell und flach, dass es ihre Übelkeit nur noch verstärkte. Als der beißend-bittere Geschmack von Magensäure in ihrer Kehle aufstieg, presste sie die Hand auf den Mund und eilte aus dem Raum. „Oh mein Lord …“, plapperte der Haushaltsdroide los, der in der Eingangshalle gestanden und offenbar Darth Adraas gerade verabschiedet hatte. Doch sie ignorierte ihn, als sie mit fliegenden Schritten die Treppe hinaufrannte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch bis in ihr Zimmer und das anschließende Bad, wo sie sich ins Waschbecken erbrach. Am ganzen Leib zitternd sank sie dann auf den Boden, wo sie, die Augen schließend, ihre Beine anzog und die Arme um sich schlang. Gestern, nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Malgus, war es überlebensnotwendig gewesen, dass sie die Erinnerungen an den Tag der Zerstörung des Jedi-Tempels weitgehend unterdrückt hatte, dass sie schnell wieder ihre Fassung zurückerlangt und sich nach außen hin beruhigt hatte, um kein Misstrauen ob ihres Verhaltens zu erwecken. Doch das Treffen am heutigen Tag, diese zweite unmittelbare Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit innerhalb so kurzer Zeit, hatte ihr sprichwörtlich die Beine weggezogen, und die Erinnerungen an diesen fatalen Tag übermannt sie wie eine dunkle Woge.


	15. Tod eines Padawans I

_Coruscant im Jahr 3653 VSY …_

 

„Hey, Violet, du auch hier?“ Violet antwortete nicht, sondern blieb stumm und mit geschlossenen Augen im Geäst des Baumes sitzen. „Was machst du denn da?“ Wieder gab sie keine Antwort. Die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen verriet aber, dass sie nicht nur die Abwesenheit des jungen Nautolaners bemerkt hatte, sondern bereits jetzt genervt war. „Meditierst du?“, hakte der fünfzehnjährige Junge nach.

„Ich habe es versucht, doch eine gewisse Person lenkt mich ununterbrochen ab“, fauchte sie giftig zurück. Mit einem waghalsigen Sprung landete das siebzehnjährige Mädchen so knapp vor seinen Füßen, dass der Padawan vor Schreck zurückwich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie ihn auf der Dachterrasse des Tempels stehen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Doch der junge Nautolaner folgte ihr wie ein getreues Hündchen, womit sie schon gerechnet hatte. Im Stillen hatte sie schon so öfters den Tag bereut, an dem sie Orgus Dins Bitte, seinen noch neuen Padawan in seiner kriegsbedingten Abwesenheit unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen, nachgegeben hatte. Immerhin hatte er sie neben Meister Jaric Kaedan im Lichtschwertkampf ausgebildet, wie hätte sie ihm da diesen Gefallen verweigern können? Nur hatte sie damals noch nicht ahnen können, wie anstrengend Bengel Morr sein würde, und das lag nicht an einem zu wilden Temperament, sondern am offensichtlichen Fehlen desselben. Mit seiner Sanftmut und seiner Gutgläubigkeit ist ihr der junge Nautolaner schon so manchmal wie aus einer anderen Welt stammend vorgekommen, einer Welt, die vom Krieg gegen das Imperium noch nie gehört hatte.

„Violet, was hast du denn? Bist du traurig, weil du die Prüfungen nicht bestanden hast?“, fragte Bengel mit gesenkter Stimme, als er ihr durch die hohen Regale folgte, wo das gesamte Wissen des Jedi-Ordens auf verschiedenen Medien abgespeichert ruhte. Seine naive Frage traf exakt jenen wunden Punkt, der ihr seither keine Ruhe mehr finden ließ. „Du solltest dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Immerhin darf man die Prüfungen zum Ritter nochmal wiederholen, wenn man beim ersten Mal noch nicht gut genug war –“

Er verstummte augenblicklich, als Violet abrupt herumfuhr. „Ich **war** gut genug“, zischte sie. „Ich war schon immer gut genug! Ich bin immer die Beste! Die Beste, verstehst du?“

Von ihrem scharfen Tonfall eingeschüchtert, nickte der Junge rasch. „Meister Din hat dich auch oft gelobt und immer gesagt, wie gut du bist“, sagte er dabei. „Er hat auch gesagt, dass du ein Vorbild für uns andere Padawane wärst.“

Aber auch sein Lob konnte die junge Frau nicht recht zufriedenstellen. Im Grunde wäre es ihr sogar lieber gewesen, er hätte ihr durch eine weitere naive und gutgläubige Bemerkung einen Grund gegeben, ihn einmal mehr zusammenzustauchen. In ihrem gereizten Zustand war ihr nämlich jeder Anlass recht, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Doch da sich der junge Nautolaner nun ausgerechnet in der Tugend des Schweigens zu üben schien und sie nur mit seinen großen, pechschwarzen Augen fragend anstarrte, blieb auch ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu schweigen. Als sie weiter durch die Flucht der Regale schritt, zielstrebig auf dem Weg in die Abteilung, die der Historie des Jedi-Ordens gewidmet war und wo sie schon so manchen Tag verbracht hatte, lief er ihr erneut nach. „Weißt du was, Bengel“, wisperte sie entnervt. „Tu‘ mir den Gefallen und such‘ dir ‘ne Beschäftigung. Möglichst eine, bei der du dich nicht in meiner Gegenwart aufhältst.“

Sie hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da konnte sie schon sehen, wie sehr ihre scharfen Worte den jüngeren Padawan verletzt haben. Diesmal nickte er nur schweigend; dass sie seiner Person überdrüssig war, hatte sie schließlich mehr als deutlich gemacht. Violet hatte sich schon abgewandt und war einige Stufen der Leiter hinaufgestiegen, um ein Werk zur Frühgeschichte des Ordens zu holen, das sich mit dem ersten Schisma und den anschließenden Machtkriegen befasste. Sie hatte gerade die Hand ausgestreckt, als sie innehielt. Plötzlich wurde sie sich einer Präsenz bewusst, die sie noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, und es war unmöglich die Präsenz eines Jedis. Es lag so viel Zorn und ein solcher Wille zur Vernichtung darin, dass ihr selbst kalt ums Herz wurde. Instinktiv sah sie sich um. Auch Bengel, der sich in der Zwischenzeit einige Schritte entfernt hatte, hatte dem fragenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach diese Präsenz gespürt. Ihr Blick fiel nun auf den Jedi, der am Tisch am Ende der langen Regale saß und den Inhalt einer Holodisk studiert hatte. Der Carthar war bereits aufgestanden und signalisierte nun beiden Padawanen mit einer leichten Geste, dass sie an Ort und Stelle bleiben sollten. „Was ist das?“, flüsterte Bengel, als sie die Leiter wieder heruntergestiegen war.

Violet kam zuerst zu keiner Antwort, denn sie machten zwei weiteren Jedi Platz, die ebenfalls in der Bibliothek studiert hatten und jetzt dem Ausgang zustrebten. Ihre ernsten, besorgten Mienen verriet, dass etwas im Gange war. „Keine Ahnung“, antwortete sie ihm dann, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatte, als sie mit Satele Shan auf Außeneinsätzen gewesen war, schon durchaus die Präsenzen von dunklen Machtnutzern zu spüren bekommen. Und diese Präsenz war definitiv die eines Sith. Nur welchen Sinn diese Präsenz an diesem Ort, dem Herz des Jedi-Ordens, machte, konnte sie sich nicht im Mindesten erklären. Doch noch ehe sie oder er noch dazu kam, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, erschütterte ein gewaltiger Knall den ganzen Raum, der sogar die Regale schwanken und beide Padawane zu Boden stürzen ließ. Gegen die herabfallenden Folianten und anderen Speichermedien schützte Violet Bengel und sich durch einen rasch gebildeten Machtschild. „Wa-was war das?“, fragte er dann erneut, als sie ihm die Hand hinhielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Vor Aufregung und Schreck zitterte gar seine Stimme.

„Das werden wir gleich wissen.“

„Aber … sollen wir hier nicht besser warten?“, warf er ein, als sie sich mit entschlossener Miene, die Hand schon auf den weißen Griff ihres Lichtschwerts gelegt, sich auf den Weg machte.

Der spöttische Ausdruck ihrer Miene, als sie sich im Gehen herumwandte, war Bengel schon unangenehm vertraut. „Komm‘ schon“, rief sie, laut und bestimmend. „Oder hast du Angst, kleiner Padawan?“ Die Häme in ihren Zügen war nun unübersehbar, und der junge Nautolaner wollte es sich daher nicht nehmen lassen, seine Entschlossenheit zu demonstrieren.

Mit fliegenden Schritten rannten sie los, hinaus aus der Bibliothek und dann die langen Gänge entlang, die alle sternförmig zur zentralen Eingangshalle führten. Schon auf dem Weg konnten sie den Lärm eines Kampfes hören, Blasterschüsse und Explosionen von mutmaßlichen Granaten, nur unterbrochen von Schreien. „Bei der Macht …“, sprach Violet, als sie schließlich von der hohen Balustrade hinabblickten. Ein Szenario, wie sie es sich nie hätte träumen lassen, bot sich ihnen: Die hohen Säulen der Halle waren auf einer Seite komplett zerschmettert worden, offensichtlich von der republikanischen Fähre, die ebenfalls das Eingangsportal aufgesprengt hatte. Doch das wirklich Unglaubliche waren die mehreren Dutzenden von Sith, allesamt in dunkle Roben gewandt, die sich in einem harten Gefecht mit ebenso vielen Jedi befanden. Dazwischen und um sie herum hatten sowohl imperiale als auch republikanische Soldaten, die die reguläre Wache des Jedi-Tempels bildete, das Feuer auf einander eröffnet und sorgten so für ein noch größeres Chaos. Violet, deren wilder, emotionaler Charakter sogleich von der Atmosphäre der brutalen Schlacht mitgerissen wurde, zog nun ihr Lichtschwert. Mit einem scharfen Summen erwachte die tiefblaue Klinge zum Leben, als sie es aktivierte. „Los, komm‘!“, brüllte sie Bengel zu und sprang dann freiweg über die hohe Balustrade hinunter in die Halle.

Den Fall mit der Macht abbremsend, landete sie geschickt und brauchte nur einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Als einer der Sith beiläufig ihren Blick traf, schleuderte sie mit einem Brüllen ihr Lichtschwert in dessen Richtung. Der Sith wehrte es mit einem zwar effektiven, aber hektischen und uneleganten Schlag ab und Violet rief das Schwert daraufhin zurück in ihre Hand. Beide beäugten sich, während sie ihre Ausgangspositionen einnahmen. Violet umschloss ihr Lichtschwert dabei gemäß der Angriffshaltung des Ataru-Stils mit beiden Händen, und kaum machte ihr Gegner den ersten Schritt, da ging auch sie schon in die Offensive. Sie wirbelte mit ausgestrecktem Schwert einmal um ihre Achse, um die Energie der Bewegung in einen Sprung umzuleiten. Beide Klingen blitzten auf, als sie aufeinandertrafen. Während der Sith sich aber offenkundig auf ein direktes Kräftemessen eingestellt hatte, machte Violet einen erneuten um sich wirbelnden Sprung, bei dem sie aus einer erhöhten Position herabschlagen konnte. Ein Grinsen, aufgeregt und wild, kroch über ihr Gesicht, als sie nach wenigen weiteren Schlägen merkte, dass die Schnelligkeit und Aggressivität ihres Kampfstils, der für einen Jedi eher untypisch war, den Sith überforderte. Sie nutzte einen weiteren wirbelnden Sprung, um ihrem Gegner frontal ins Gesicht zu treten, und noch als der Sith zurückstolperte und sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte, zog sie ihm mit einer fließend-leichten Bewegung ihre Klinge über die Brust.

Violet stieß einen wilden Schrei aus und reckte siegestrunken die Faust in die Höhe, wie sie es schon so manchmal getan hatte, wenn sie einen ihrer Mitpadawane im Übungsduell besiegt hatte. Noch einen Moment wankte ihr Gegner, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er zusammenbrach. Beim rückwärtigem Aufprall auf dem Boden verrutschte die Maske und offenbarte das Antlitz einer reinblütigen Sith-Frau, die nur wenige Jahre älter als sie selbst war. Ihre gelb-orangenen Augen wanderte von der klaffenden Wunde in ihrer Brust hinauf zu Violet, die nur wenige Schritte entfernt war. Dieser wurde mit einem Mal eiskalt um Herz, als die Erkenntnis in ihr aufstieg, dass sie nun zum ersten Mal getötet hatte. Zwar war es für sie als Kind vor ihrer Entdeckung durch die Jedi normal gewesen, der Schlachtung der erjagten Tiere beizuwohnen, und schließlich war sie selbst, bewaffnet mit einem eigenen Speer und ihrer Klinge, mit den Jägern ausgezogen, wo sie selbst ihr erstes Tier erlegt hatte. Diese Tötungen hatten sie sich zu keiner Zeit als schuldig empfinden lassen, denn sie entstammten der Notwendigkeit der Sicherung der eigenen Existenz und sie waren nun einmal ein Bestandteil der natürlichen Ordnung, nach der der Stärkere über den Schwächen triumphierte. Nun aber ein Wesen getötet zu haben, das kein Tier war, sondern sich seiner selbst bewusst, und in dessen Augen die Erkenntnis zu sehen, dass es nun unwiderruflich und weit vor seiner Zeit würde sterben müssen, ergriff Violet, deren pragmatischer Charakter bisher durch nichts zu erschüttern gewesen war, mit einer solchen Gewalt, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fallen.

Der Lärm der sich umgebenden Schlacht drang gedämpft wie aus großer Entfernung stammend an ihr Ohr, während sie den Blick nicht von der jungen Sith-Frau abwenden konnte, deren Kopf schließlich nach hinten sank, die Augen weit aufgerissen, in denen sich noch der Ausdruck von Entsetzen und Furcht widerspiegelte. Als sich dann ein rötliches Glühen in den Bereich ihres Sichtfeldes drängte, wandte sie unwillkürlich den Kopf, nur um sich der Klinge eines anderen Sith gegenüberzusehen, der, ihre Benommenheit ausnutzend, angesetzt hatte, ihr mit einem Strich den Kopf abzuschlagen. Sie blinzelte, doch weder ihr Körper noch ihr Geist reagierte, und nun selbst voller Entsetzen merkte sie nur, wie die Taubheit ihrer Glieder und die Leere in ihrem Kopf desto stärker wurden, je näher die Klinge herankam. Erst, als ein grünlich glühender Schemen an ihr vorbeischoss und die Waffe des Sith blockte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Schreckensstarre. Ihr Körper reagierte diesmal schneller als ihr Verstand, als sie sich zuerst mit einem rückwärts gewandten Überschlag aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone zurückzog und dann mit einem weiteren Wirbelsprung um die eigene Achse dem Sith ihren ausgestreckten Fuß frontal ins Gesicht rammte. Durch die Macht verstärkt wurde ihr Gegner mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert und prallte gegen einer der gewaltigen Säulen, wo er erst einmal schlaff zusammensackte.

Violets Blick folgte dann dem grünen Lichtschwert, als es zurück in die Hand seines Besitzers gerufen wurde. „Meister Zallow“, rief sie, und es erschrak sie selbst, wie kläglich und schwach ihre Stimme klang. Raschen Schrittes lief sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Was tut ihr hier? Ihr seid doch noch Padawane“, erwiderte er mit einem Blick zwischen ihr und Bengel, der die weite Treppenflucht hinuntergelaufen und zu ihnen aufgeschlossen war. Ungeachtet des ganzen Schlachtgetümmels, inmitten dem sie sich befanden, strahlte der Jedi-Meister eine derartige Gelassenheit, dass Violet es schlicht und einfach nicht fassen konnte. Es kostete sie ihre ganze Beherrschung, nicht all ihre Angst und Panik Ven Zallow ins Gesicht zu schreien, damit er aus seiner tiefen Ruhe erwachen würde. „Geht jetzt. Nehmt den unteren Ausgang in die Hüttenstadt. Wir werden die Sith aufhalten.“

Noch bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, schüttelte Violet heftig den Kopf. „Ich kann kämpfen, Meister Zallow!“, rief sie.

Doch er legte ihr nur die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, Violet. Das ist nicht euer Kampf. Aber“, setzte er nach, als sie schon wieder angesetzt hatte, Widerworte zu geben, und wehrte nebenbei mit einem eleganten Schlag eine Salve Blasterschüsse ab, „ihr könnt die Jedi unterstützen, die die Jünglinge in Sicherheit bringen. Sie müssten sich unten in den Trainingsanlagen befinden. Und jetzt geht.“ Ein Schwung seiner grünen Klinge wehrte eine weitere Salve und konterte in einer durchgehend fließenden Bewegung wie nebenbei das Lichtschwert eines Sith-Kriegers, der geglaubt hatte, die scheinbare Ablenkung des Jedi-Meisters zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen zu können.

„Violet, komm‘ schon“, rief Bengel mit dünner Stimme, als sich Zallow mit einem Machtsprung wieder ins Gefecht gestürzt und Violet schon angesetzt hatte, ihm zu folgen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es dem Nautolaner, die junge Frau zurückzuhalten. Sie stieß schließlich einen frustrierten Schrei aus und boxte dem jüngeren Knaben dann hart gegen den Brustkorb, als sie herumfuhr.

„Dann los!“, brüllte sie. Der jüngere Padawan blieb hinter ihr zurück, als sie losrannte, die weite und mittlerweile stark beschädigte Treppe hinauf und die langen Gänge ins Innere des Tempels entlang. Währenddessen ließ sie ihre mentalen Schilde sinken, als sie mit der Macht in Verbindung trat. Augenblicklich sah sie sich mit tiefer Dunkelheit geschlagen, die über ganz Coruscant hereingebrochen war. Umso stärker beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, bis ihre Umgebung schließlich zu einem Strom verschwommen an ihr entlangflog. Ihr Weg führte sie um zig Ecken herum, wo sie plötzlich abbremste. „Verdammt“, flüsterte sie. Langsam beugte sie über die Körper von zwei Jedi-Rittern, die im weiten Flur lagen. Sie musste nicht erst nach einem Puls tasten, um zu wissen, dass sie tot waren, denn sie konnte kein Zeichen ihrer Machtpräsenzen mehr spüren.

„Was – ist – denn – passiert?“, keuchte Bengel stoßweise, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.

„Was wohl? Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?“, gab sie scharf zurück, wobei sie eine knappe Handbewegung zu all den Kampfspuren an Boden und Wänden machte. „Verdammt nochmal!“, fluchte sie erneut. Sie gab ihm den Wink, ihr zu folgen, und eilte weiter. Wenn das die Ritter gewesen waren, die die Jünglinge hätten in Sicherheit bringen sollen, dann befürchtete sie das Schlimmste.

Und in der Tat, sie waren gerade in der inneren Halle angekommen, die mit ihren Springbrunnen und dem künstlich angelegten Garten einen Ort zum Rückzug und zur Meditation bog, als sie unverwandt einem Trupp imperialer Soldaten gegenüberstanden. Ihr Zugführer brüllte noch den Befehl, in Deckung zu gehen und das Feuer zu eröffnen, als ihm Violets blaue Klinge die Körpermitte vertikal aufschlitzte. Keine Sekunde später hatte sie ihr geworfenes Schwert wieder zurück in ihre Hand gerufen und stürzte sich nun mit einem Schrei in den Kampf, der höchst unausgewogen war. Die Geschwindigkeit und akrobatischen Sprünge des Ataru-Stils und nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, dass das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite gelegen hatte, mochten die Ursache sein, weshalb es den Soldaten kein einziges Mal gelang, sie anzuvisieren und mit einer Salve zu treffen. Violet hingegen erlebte diesen Kampf wie einen Rausch, schnell, hart, und als sie sich nach dem letzten Soldaten, den sie mit ihrer Klinge durchbohrt hatte, in der Halle umsah, als einen entsetzlicher Albtraum. Leise Schmerzenslaute lenkten ihren Blick auf Bengel, der sich den linken Arm hielt. Er hatte offenbar einen Blasterschuss abbekommen, was sie nun wirklich nicht erstaunte, denn nach dem zu urteilen, was sie gesehen hatte, war er alles andere als ein geschickte Kämpfer. „Jammern kannst du später, verstanden?“, herrschte sie ihn an, als er zum Reden angesetzt hatte. Der junge Nautolaner nickte kleinlaut. Ihr entging nicht, wie sehr er zitterte, als er über die Leichen der imperialen Soldaten stieg, und auch nicht, wie fahl seine blaue Haut geworden war. Er machte den Eindruck, kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen, was sie nur noch ungeduldiger werden ließ. „Jetzt hör‘ mal, ich kann mich nicht auch noch mit dir belasten, klar? Wir sind Jedi, also reiß‘ dich zusammen“, schärfte sie ihn ein.

Als er wiederum nur schwach nickte, schüttelte sie ihn kräftig an den Schultern. „Ja, ja!“, stieß er keuchend aus. Dass seine Antwort aber vielmehr ein Hilfeschrei war, war ihr nicht bewusst. Zu sehr nahm sie immer noch die Tatsache gefangen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben getötet zu haben. Sie hatte jetzt Blut an ihren Händen, sie war nun auch zu einem jener Friedenshüter geworden, die um des Friedens willen Blut vergossen.  

Sie liefen weiter, durch die Meditationshalle und noch zwei breite Treppen hinunter in die unteren Ebenen des Tempels, wo sich die weitläufigen Übungsareale für die Kampfausbildung befanden und wo nun wie immer am Nachmittag die Lektionen der Jünglinge stattgefunden haben mussten. Das wiederentzündete Lichtschwert erhoben, betätigte sie vorsichtig den Mechanismus der großen Eingangstür. Nichts rührte sich, was Violet auch nicht besonders überraschte. Den dunklen, stillen Fluren nach zu urteilen, durch die sie schon gelaufen waren, musste die zentrale Energieversorgung ausgefallen sein. Kurzerhand stieß sie ihre Klinge in das Metall der Tür und begann, langsam ein ovales Loch auszuschneiden. Ein leises Summer erklang hinter ihr, als auch Bengel sein blaues Lichtschwert vorsichtshalber aktivierte und sich bereit machte, ihr im Fall der Fälle Rückendeckung zu geben. „Was meinst du?“, flüsterte er. „Glaubst du, jemand hat die Jünglinge schon evakuiert? Oder könnten sie noch dadrinnen sein?“

„Entweder sind sie schon in Sicherheit oder sie sind darin eingeschlossen. Die Übungsschwerter haben nicht genug Energie, um Metall zu durchtrennen, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest“, antwortete sie knapp. Einmal mehr war sie von seinen Fragen genervt, ohne zu begreifen, dass diese seiner kopflosen Angst und grenzenloser Unsicherheit entsprangen. Doch die Gefühle anderer nachzuvollziehen, war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. „Endlich“, flüsterte sie, als sie das ausgeschnittene Stück der Metalltür nach innen trat und flink hindurchkletterte. Obwohl es auch hier dunkel und still war, spürte Violet sehr deutlich rund zwei Dutzende anderer Machtpräsenzen, unschuldig-hell und schwach. „Ihr könnt rauskommen“, rief sie dann laut.

Langsam schälten sich die kleinen Gestalten der Jünglinge aus der Dunkelheit, Knaben und Mädchen, Menschenkinder und Sprösslinge anderer Spezies, als sie hinter den Trainingsgeräten und Hindernissen hervorkamen. „Wo sind die Meister Lin-Do und Quandida? Sie sagten, wir sollen hier warten und in Deckung gehen“, sprach dann ein kleiner Togruta-Junge.

Violet wechselte mit Bengel einen flüchtigen Blick. „Weiß ich nicht“, entgegnete sie dann knapp. „Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Wir sollen euch hier rausbringen. Anweisung von Meister Zallow. Also kommt mit.“

„Was geht da überhaupt vor?“, fragte nun ein Miraluka-Mädchen, während beide Padawane den Jünglingen durch das in die Tür geschnittene Loch hinaushalfen.

Wieder warf Violet dem jungen Nautolaner einen Blick zu. Sollten sie die Kinder wirklich über die tatsächliche Lage aufklären? Wäre eine blinde Panik nicht dann die unweigerlicher Folge? Zu behaupten, dass aber alles in Ordnung sei, würden ihr nicht einmal diese so naiven Seelen abkaufen. „Der Tempel wird angegriffen“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Aber ihr müsst keine Angst haben. Die Meister kümmern sich darum.“ Letzteres war eine glatte Lüge, denn nach allem, was Violet gesehen hatte, stand es nicht besonders gut um die Jedi. Doch sie lächelte so tapfer, dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte. Bengel, der zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, bekam nebenbei einen Stoß mit ihrem Ellenbogen, damit er über die wahre Situation schweigen würde. „Also, folgt uns. Und seid schnell und leise, wir wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.“

Sie ging mit langen Schritten voraus, gerade so schnell, dass die Jünglinge ihr gut folgen konnten. Obwohl alles soweit still und ruhig war, machte Violet sich Sorgen. Um den Zugang zur Hüttenstadt nehmen zu können, würde sie bis zur inneren Halle zurückkehren müssen, und wenn die Imperialen schon zuvor den Weg dorthin gefunden hatten, war nicht abzusehen, ob sie nicht wieder auf Gegner stießen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es Meister Zallow und die anderen Jedi geschafft hatten, die Sith mit ihrem Gefolge in der Eingangshalle aufzuhalten. „Wartet kurz“, meinte sie dann, als sie am Durchgang der inneren Halle angekommen waren. Vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu machen, huschte sie zu den Bäumen des Meditationsgartens hinüber und spähte von dort aus in Richtung des Flurs, von wo Bengel und sie gekommen waren. Bis auf den Trupp der von ihnen getöteten imperialen Soldaten war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Fokussierte sie sich aber auf die Macht, konnte sie deutlich spüren, wie sich aus der sie allgemein umgebenden Dunkelheit eine Präsenz herausschälte, die langsam näherkam.

Hektisch gab sie daher Bengel das Zeichen, mit den Jünglingen zu ihr aufzuschließen. „Spürst du es?“, fragte sie leise. Während er stumm nickte, rasten schon ihre Gedanken, als sie ihre Möglichkeiten abwog. „Pass‘ auf: Führ‘ du die Jünglinge hinunter die Hüttenstadt, ich bleibe hier und halte die Sith auf.“

„Auf keinen Fall“, erwiderte Bengel laut. Sie gab ihm ein ungeduldiges Zeichen, leiser zu reden.

„Wir haben keine Wahl. Und auch keine Zeit zum Diskutieren. Ich bin bei weitem der bessere Duellant von uns, also bleibe ich“, zischte sie.

Bengels Blick war zweifelnd, doch der junge Nautolaner hatte es aufgegeben, ihr zu widersprechen. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Violet“, sprach er daher und nickte dabei feierlich.

Damit schaffte nun er es, sie sprachlos zu machen. Mit plötzlich trockenem Mund nickte sie ebenfalls und sah ihm dann hinterher, als er die Jünglinge zu einem anderen Durchgang hinüberführte. Als sie außer Sicht waren, ging Violet, die Augen schließend, in die Hocke, machte sich so klein und unauffällig wie möglich, während sie sich erneut auf die Macht konzentrierte. Die dunkle Aura, die sie schon zuvor gespürt hatte, war mittlerweile so nahe, dass dessen Kälte sie physisch zittern ließ. Und tatsächlich, als sie die Ohren spitzte, konnte sie Schritte wahrnehmen, die rasch näherkamen, Schritte von nicht einer, sondern mindestens zwei Personen. Sie zückte ihr Lichtschwert, doch wartete noch einen Moment, um das Überraschungsmoment voll ausnutzen zu können. „Von wegen, dass alle Jedi in der Halle sind“, erklang dann eine Stimme, die Stimme eines Mannes. Aus ihrer Deckung lugte sie soweit hinaus, um sehen zu können, wie ein Sith die Leichen der imperialen Soldaten untersuchte. Ein weiterer Sith, vom ersten weder durch seine Rüstung noch seine Maske wesentlich unterscheidbar, stand neben ihm, allerdings den Kopf erhoben, als lauschte er auf etwas. Violet spürte bereits, wie seine Machtaura die Umgebung abtastete. Es wäre nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis er sie wahrnähme, also aktivierte sie ihr Schwert und schleuderte es keinen Augenblick später in seine Richtung.

Sie hatte sich bezüglich des Überraschungsmoments nicht verschätzt, denn nur ein ungelenker, grober Abwehrschlag bewahrte den Sith davor, den Kopf zu verlieren. „Jedi!“, brüllte er los. Sein Lichtschwert zückend rannte er auf sie zu, gefolgt von seinem Kameraden.

Violet hatte die Ausgangsstellung des Ataru-Stils eingenommen und blockte den ersten frontalen Angriffsschlag seitlich ab. Den Schwung der halben Drehung ausnutzend, wirbelte sie einmal um sich selbst und führte einen Doppelschlag mit der Vorder- und dann der Rückhand durch. Letzterer lenkte durch seine aufwärts geführten Richtung das Lichtschwert des Sith ab, unter dem sie nun schnell hindurchtauchte. Ihr Gegner hatte noch nicht ganz begriffen, dass sie plötzlich hinter ihm war, und als er sich zu ihr herumwandte, zog sie ihm ihr Schwert über die Brust. Mühelos glitt die kalt-blaue Klinge durch seinen Brustpanzer und hinterließ binnen Sekunden den Geruch von versenkter Kleidung und verbranntem Fleisch. Ein Röcheln drang noch unter der Maske hervor, als er zusammenbrach, doch das bekam Violet gar nicht mehr. Das Adrenalin, das durch ihren Körper pumpte, die Angst und die dumpfe Wut, die die Gegenwart der Sith in ihr auslösten, ließ sie auf nichts anderes als ihren nächsten Gegner achten. Der andere Sith riss gerade sein Schwert in die Höhe, um all seine Stärke in den kommenden Schlag zu bündeln, als Violet, seine mangelnde Verteidigung ausnutzend, einen Machtstoß in Richtung seiner Beine sandte, der ihm glatt den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Doch anstatt sich sogleich wieder auf einen Zweikampf einzulassen, hob der Sith nun beide Hände und entfesselte einen Sturm an Machtblitzen, die sie mit der Klinge ihres Lichtschwerts abfing. Als sie ihre Klinge wieder sinken konnte, fühlten sich ihre Arme vor Anstrengung aber bleischwer an, und sie spürte mit jeder Sekunde mehr, wie ausgelaugt sie war. Jeder bisherige Übungskampf war nichts im Vergleich zu den heutigen Gefechten gewesen, und noch nie hatte sie ihre mentale Konzentration unter einem derartigen Ansturm der Dunklen Seite aufrechterhalten müssen. Das furchtbare Bewusstsein, wie wenig all ihre Ausbildung sie hierauf vorbereitet hatte, bohrte sich in ihre Brust wie ein Dolchstoß.

Ihr Gegner hatte unterdessen sein Lichtschwert zurückgerufen und attackierte sie nun mit einem tiefen Schlag, der nach ihren Beinen gerichtet war und nur schwierig zu blocken gewesen wäre. Violet brachte sich mit einem machtverstärkten Überschlag in Sicherheit, dessen kinetische Energie sie nutzte, um sich sogleich wieder vom Boden abzustoßen und wie ein Pfeil mit gerade ausgestreckter Klinge auf den Sith zuzufliegen. Er wich ihr mehr aus, als dass er sie blockte, und setzte sogleich zu einem weiteren Schlag an, der sein Ziel finden sollte. Sie schrie auf, als ein glühender Schmerz sich in ihrem Arm fraß. Instinktiv tastete sie über die Stelle. Die Klinge des Sith hatte den dünnen Stoff ihrer leichten Trainingsjacke durchtrennt und einen langen Streifen in ihre Haut gebrannt. Allerdings schien es sich nur um eine Fleischwunde zu handeln, die zwar schmerzhaft, aber ansonsten unkritisch war.

Als sie dann aufsah und des Sith wieder ansichtig wurde, stieß sie einen Schrei aus, der wild und rasend war. Ihre Schläge, mit denen sie nun ihren Gegner angriff, waren so unberechenbar wie gewalttätig, ein Spiegelbild ihres aufgewühlten Herzens, das in diesem Moment von Schmerz und Wut überschwemmt wurde. Rücksichtslos, entgegen allem, was sie in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatte, schlug sie die Deckung des Sith nieder und als dieser erneut das Schwert in einer defensiven Stellung erhob, sandte sie einen Machtstoß gegen seine Hände aus und packte gleichzeitig seinen Kopf, um ihn mit der Macht nach vorne zu ziehen. Das Resultat war eine hässliche Begegnung seines Gesichtes mit der Klinge seines aktivierten Schwerts, die es gleich in zwei Teile spaltete.

Heftig keuchend, die Hände unkontrolliert bebend, ließ sie seinen Leichnam dann zu Boden sinken. Die darauffolgende Stille war so vollkommen und betäubend, als sei sie plötzlich mit Taubheit geschlagen. Doch keinen Moment später wurde sie durch ein leises Lachen durchbrochen, das Lachen eines Mannes, fein, kultiviert, elegant, als lache er über ein geistreiches Wortspiel. „Nicht übel, Mädchen, gar nicht übel“, sprach er dann, als er langsam in die Hände klatschend näherkam. Violet hatte sich erneut die Ausgangsstellung eingenommen und verfolgte nun jede seiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen. Ihr war jetzt klar, dass es seine Machtpräsenz gewesen war, die sie zuvor so deutlich gespürt hatte, und obwohl man es ihrer Miene nicht ansehen konnte, kam Angst in ihr auf. Noch nie hatte sie die Dunkle Seite so stark und mächtig in einer Person gespürt, weder bei der Sith-Frau, die sie zuvor in der Halle tötete, noch bei denen, die sich ihr nun gerade in den Weg gestellt hatten. Das hier war nicht irgendein Sith, kein kleiner Handlanger, Schüler oder Gehilfe. Er mochte sich mit seiner schwarzen Robe über der Rüstung und der silbernen, verzierten Kampfmaske rein äußerlich nicht von seinen bisherigen Ordensbrüdern unterschieden, doch bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er einer von jenen war, die sich selbst als Lords der Sith bezeichneten.


	16. Tod eines Padawans II

„Hast du den Anschluss an deine Herde verloren, kleiner Padawan?“, sprach der Sith-Lord dann weiter, nachdem auch er sie ausgiebig gemustert hatte.

Obwohl sein Gesicht verborgen war, konnte Violet anhand seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er grinsen musste. „Das geht Euch einen feuchten Dreck an!“, fauchte sie zurück.

Doch statt wütend zu werden, stieß der Sith ein weiteres Lachen aus. „Wie unhöflich und aufbrausend … Ist das etwa der Ton der selbsternannten Verteidiger der Republik?“, neckte er sie erneut. Zur Antwort hob sie einen gewaltigen Pflanzkübel mit der Macht empor und schleuderte ihn in seine Richtung. Diesmal zog er sein rotes Lichtschwert und wehrte das Objekt mit einem lässigen Schlag ab. „Vorsicht, meine Kleine“, sprach er dann. „Ich spüre Leidenschaft in dir, Wut, Zorn, Verwirrung. Was ist nur aus deiner Gelassenheit geworden, kleiner Jedi?“

„Haltet Eure Klappe!“, schrie sie nun zurück. Rasend ergriff sie den nächsten Pflanzenkübel und ließ ihn wie ein Artilleriegeschoss auf ihn zufliegen.

Und wieder kostete ihm die Abwehr nur eine leichte Handbewegung. ,„Welch ein Temperament … Bist du sicher, dass du hier bei den Jedi am rechten Platz bist?“

„Was wollt Ihr eigentlich? Lasst endlich Euer Geschwätz und kämpft lieber!“

„Nun, wenn du darauf bestehst, Mädchen.“ Und einen Sekundenbruchteil später flog schon sein entzündetes Lichtschwert in ihre Richtung. Sie wehrte es geschickt ab, doch der Augenblick, in dem sie sich auf seine Klinge fokussierte, hatte genügt, damit er seiner Linken einen gewaltigen Machtblitz entströmen ließ, der seitlich in ihren Körper einschlug. Sie konnte sich weder bewegen noch überhaupt schreien, als dessen dunkle Energie sie durchströmte und nichts außer weißglühenden Schmerz zurückließ. Als dieser endlich nachließ, knickten ihre Beine ein und sie sank auf die Knie, begleitet von seinem spöttischen und doch so eleganten Lachen. Doch noch war sie nicht besiegt, noch brannte das Feuer ihres Stolzes und ihrer Wut hell genug, um sich schnell wieder auf die Füße zu kämpfen und sich mit einem Schrei ins Gefecht zu stürzen. Ihren Wirbelschlag wehrte er geschickt ab und wich ebenso schnell ihren ausgestreckten Fuß aus, der nach seinem Gesicht zielte. Violet ging zu einer erneuten Angriffssequenz über, wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse, schlug zu, vollführte einen akrobatischen Überschlag, schlug wieder zu, gefolgt von einem weiteren Überschlag auf seine andere Seite, wo sie diesmal einen tiefen Wirbelschlag ausführte, dessen Ziel seine Füße waren. Doch schon zuvor merkte sie, dass dieser Gegner um einiges fähiger als die bisherigen Sith war, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er einen Stil kämpfte, der ihr nicht vertraut und definitiv nicht der Stil eines Duellanten war, wie es auf Ataru und Djem So zutraf. Seine Schläge waren wesentlich komplexer als beim Shii-Cho, aber auch aggressiver als beim Soresu. Da er in erster Linie ihre Angriffe abwehrte und nur bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit zuschlug, kam ihr schließlich, dass er vermutlich im Niman-Stil kämpfte, jenen Stil, den auch die Jedi wählten, die primär Gelehrte waren oder als Diplomaten fungierten. Und dass er offenbar mühelos in der Lage war, ihre Angriffe abzublocken, während er immer wieder die Macht verwendete, um sie wegzustoßen oder ihr schmerzhafte Blitzschläge zuzufügen, machte den Kampf nicht leichter. Der letzte Machtstoß ließ sie schließlich so unglücklich stürzen, dass sie mit dem Hinterkopf ungebremst auf den Marmorboden aufschlug. Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie und die Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwamm, und obwohl ihr Geist förmlich schrie, aufzuspringen und weiterzukämpfen, verweigerte ihr Körper ihr den Dienst.

„Du solltest deine Gefühle annehmen, anstatt sie zu unterdrücken. Sie zu deinem Vorteil nutzen und nicht warten, bis sie dich überrumpeln“, erklang seine Stimme von irgendwoher. Violet hielt den Atem an, als er sich schließlich über sie beugte. Sie konnte auf nichts mehr als sein Lichtschwert starrten, das in der Totenstille bedrohlich summte und dessen Spitze er dann senkrecht herabstieß, um ihre Brust zu durchbohren. In diesem Moment war ihr Kopf vollkommen leer und sie konnte nicht einmal mehr Angst oder Bedauern über ihren nahenden Tod empfinden. Umso fassungsloser war sie aber dann, als er die Klinge rechtzeitig deaktivierte und einzig das Heft zwischen ihren Brüsten landete. Sie blinzelte. Was sollte das? Was ging hier vor? Warum tötete er sie nicht einfach?

Verwirrt sah sie auf, als er dann auch noch die Strähnen ihres dunklen, kinnlangen Haares vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr Kinn ergreifend nötigte er sie schließlich, ihn unmittelbar anzusehen. Von seinem Tun und noch mehr von der Behutsamkeit, mit der er sie berührte, vollkommen überrascht, ließ sie es geschehen, und als er letztlich seine silberne Kampfmaske abnahm, hielt Violet den Atem an.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen so schönen Mann gesehen.

Mit Erstaunen wanderte ihr Blick über sein Gesicht, über sein blondes, kinnlanges Haar, dass von Maske und Kapuze leicht verstrubbelt war, über seine aristokratischen und noch jugendlichen Zügen, die so fein und elegant wie von einem Künstler gemeißelt wirkten, über seine Augen, die eine intensive goldgelbe Farbe hatten, über seine Lippen, die für einen Mann so weich und rot waren, dass man …

Violets Wangen röteten sich, als eine Hitzewelle sie plötzlich überkam und ihren Körper in einen Zustand versetzt, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Alle Muskeln spannten sich auf einmal an, ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten sich und schmerzten, und als sie spürte, wie sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln eine heiße Feuchte ausbreitete, hätte sie vor Scham sterben können. In ihrer jugendlichen Unschuld verstand sie nicht, was mit ihr geschah, und das machte ihr auf eine Art und Weise Angst, wie sie sie noch nie empfunden hatte. Sein leises, kultiviertes Schmunzeln erweckte sie aus ihrem somnambulen Zustand. „Du starrst mich an, als habest du noch nie einen Mann gesehen, meine Kleine“, raunte er dann, sein Gesicht nur eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut peitschte einen kalten Schauer durch ihren Körper, gefolgt von einen sehr leisen, sehr sanften Laut, der ihren Lippen entwich, eine Mischung aus Seufzen und Stöhnen. Doch auch er starrte sie an, als habe er noch kein weibliches Wesen gesehen. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag dabei in seinen Augen, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

Die sich nähernden Schritte hatte sie nicht wahrgenommen und zuckte nun zusammen, als eine Männerstimme erklang. „Lord Adraas?“, sprach der Offizier in der typisch grau-schwarzen Uniform zögerlich, was zweifelsohne der zweideutigen Situation geschuldet war, in der er beide vorfand, sie flach auf dem Rücken liegend und er so dicht über ihr kniend, dass man meinen könnte, sie würden …

Violet stieß einen weiteren leisen Laut aus, doch diesmal verriet sie damit eindeutig, wie erschrocken sie über das war, was sie zwischen ihnen abspielte. Der Sith-Lord hingegen ließ sich durch den Imperialen überhaupt nicht stören. „Colonel Graver“, antwortete er schließlich und klang dabei höchst gleichgültig. „Sprechen Sie weiter.“

„Mein Lord“, der Offizier schlug zackig die Stiefelabsätze zusammen, als er strammstand. „Angriffstrupp 1 des Imperialen Gebietssicherungskorps konnte erfolgreich die Halle sichern, Trupp 2 und 3 haben das Archiv und den unteren Shuttleplatz eingenommen. Wir konnten außerdem eine Gruppe Jünglinge gefangen setzen. Der junge Jedi, der sie begleitete, hat einige Soldaten niedergestreckt, doch wir konnten ihn letztendlich unschädlich machen.“

„Sie haben sie also schon hingerichtet?“, hakte Adraas ohne sonderliches Interesse nach. Sein Blick verfolgte jede Regung in Violets Miene, die bei der Erwähnung der Jünglingsgruppe und Bengels bleich geworden war.

„Nein, mein Lord“, entgegnete Graver. „Ich wollte mich zuerst erkundigen, ob Ihr möglicherweise abweichende Befehle für uns habt.“

„Nein, Colonel, Sie können sie exekutieren. Aber ich glaube, wir werden Ihnen dabei Gesellschaft leisten“, setzte er nach, nachdem Violet einen Laut ausgestoßen hatte, der ganz nach einem unterdrückten Aufschluchzen klang.

„Nein … nein …“, keuchte sie abgehakt, als der Sith-Lord sie vom Boden hochzog. Im Nachhinein konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie sie den Weg zurückgelegt hatten, ob sie ihm wirklich brav gefolgt war oder ob er ihre streikenden Füße mit der Macht mitgezogen hatte. Ebenso wenig konnte sie sich entsinnen, wie lange sie unterwegs gewesen waren. Waren es Minuten? Stunden? Waren es nicht eigentlich Jahre gewesen, ein ganzes Zeitalter, das sie die langen Gänge des Tempels entlangschritten? Auch das wusste sie nicht mehr.

„Achtung!“, brüllte Graver, als sie zu jener Truppe aufschlossen, die die Jünglinge abgepasst hatten. Die Soldaten nahmen augenblicklich Haltung an, während sich die Sith-Krieger vor Adraas verbeugten. Violets Blick wanderte währenddessen über die verängstigten Kinder, die die Soldaten in einer Ecke zusammengetrieben hatten, und traf dann schließlich auf Bengel. Der junge Nautolaner lag schwer atmend auf dem kalten Marmorboden, der etliche blaue Blutlachen aufwiesen, welche vermutlich von den Einschusslöchern in seinem Körper stammten. Ein paar Schritte weiter lagen mehrere Leichen imperialer Soldaten, die seinem Lichtschwert zum Opfer gefallen waren. Sie schluchzte erneut leise auf, als sie den Ausdruck von tiefen Bedauern und dem Flehen um Vergebung in seinen großen, schwarzen Augen bemerkte.

Dann plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und wurde aus der Betrachtung ihres Mitschülers gerissen, als sie spürte, wie sie etwas berührte. Zuerst glaubte sie, sich zu irren, sich irren zu müssen. Doch als sie sich hilflos umsah, signalisierte ihr Adraas‘ süffisantes Grinsen, dass es tatsächlich seine Hand war, die über ihren Oberschenkel gestrichen hatte und nun die Konturen ihrer Hinterbacken nachfuhr. Eine tiefrote Farbe legte sich binnen Sekunden über ihre Wangen, und augenblicklich war jenes Gefühl in ihren Unterleib zurückgekehrt, das sie so verwirrte und beschämte, und sie schließlich regelrecht durchbohrte, als sein Brustkorb, an dem er sie mit ihrem Rücken presste, mit einem leisen, tiefen Brummen vibrierte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als erneut seinen Blick zu suchen, und sie schauderte, als sie feststellte, dass seine glühenden Augen auf ihr ruhten. „Willst du dir das Spektakel etwa entgehen lassen, meine Kleine?“, neckte er sie. „Willst du denn nicht hinsehen, wie deine Ordensbrüder und -schwestern gleich eins mit der Macht werden?“

Diese Worte gemahnten sie wieder an die Situation, in der sie sich befanden und die Violet in der Verwirrung ihrer Gefühle schon wieder ausgeblendet hatte. Als sie nun sah, wie die imperialen Soldaten unter den Kommandos des Colonels ihre Blaster hoben und anlegten, wuchs ein Schrei in ihrer Kehle heran, der aber nie ihren Mund verlassen sollte. Plötzlich fühlte sich alles taub und wie aus einer großen Entfernung kommend an, die Vorgänge schienen in Zeitlupe abzulaufen und dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen, etwas, irgendetwas zu tun.

Als sich dann der Dampf der Blaster legte, wurden nach und nach die Leichen der Kinder sichtbar, die von dem Feuerhagel förmlich durchlöchert waren. Ein Röcheln durchschnitt auf einmal die tiefe Stille. Einer der Jünglinge, das kleine Miraluka-Mädchen, wand sich noch in den letzten Todesqualen. Emotional unbeteiligt und routiniert zog Colonel Graver seinen Blaster aus dem Beinholster und tötete das Kind mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss. Als habe sich nichts Besonderes ereignet, wandte er sich dann zu Lord Adraas herum, ihn nach seinen Befehlen für beide Padawane fragend. Violet bekam davon nichts mit. Noch immer starrte sie gebannt ins Gesicht der kleinen Miraluka, deren Schleier verrutscht war und die darunterliegenden leeren Augenhöhlen offenbarte, die sie direkt anzusehen schienen. _Ihr könnt die Jedi unterstützen, die die Jünglinge in Sicherheit bringen_ , erklang dabei Meister Ven Zallows Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Die Jedi unterstützen, die die Jünglinge in Sicherheit bringen. Die Jünglinge in Sicherheit bringen. Die Jünglinge – in Sicherheit bringen!_ „Nein“, keuchte sie schließlich auf, so laut, dass sie diesmal die Aufmerksamkeit des Sith-Lords und des Colonels auf sich zog. „Nein“, flüsterte sie nochmals, gefolgt von einer ganzen weiteren Salve an verzweifelten Neins, als könne sie das eben Geschehene dadurch rückgängig machen.

„Gute Arbeit, Colonel“, sprach Adraas dann, ihr Gestammel ignorierend. „Waren das alle Jünglinge?“

„Jawohl, mein Lord“, antwortete Graver mit einem zackigen Salut.

„Ausgezeichnet. Sammeln Sie dann ihre Männer und durchkämmen Sie den Tempel nach weiteren verstreuten Jedi. Es dürften nicht mehr viele sein, sofern überhaupt noch welche am Leben sind.“

„Zu Befehl, mein Lord. Sollen wir zuvor noch diese beiden exekutieren?“ Graver machte dabei eine knappe Geste in Violets und Bengels Richtung.

„Nein“, gab Adraas jedoch zurück. „Die Padawane übernehmen wir. Wie es scheint, sind meine Männer ganz erpicht darauf, die Galaxis von diesen Ketzern zu befreien“, setzte er grinsend nach, als er den anderen Sith zunickte, die Bengel schon umzingelt hatten.

„Wie Ihr wünscht.“ Der Colonel salutierte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er mit seinen Soldaten abrückte.

„Habt Ihr einen bestimmten Wunsch, wie wir mit ihm verfahren sollen, Lord Adraas?“, fragte dann einer von ihnen, nachdem er Bengel einen Tritt ins Gesicht gegeben hatte, um ihn aus seiner halben Ohnmacht aufzuwecken.

„Nein“, antwortete er mit jenen ennuyierten Tonfall von zuvor. „Obwohl ich gerade von Euch erwartet habe, eine …“, seine Mundwinkel zuckten und verzogen seine schöne Miene zu einem noch schöneren Lächeln, „etwas kreativere Folter und Hinrichtung als durchschnittlich zu sehen. Ihr habt da so einen gewissen Ruf.“

In Adraas‘ Lachen stimmten nun auch die anderen Sith ein. Der Angesprochene musterte Bengel einmal von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er dann wieder auflachte, kalt und grausam. „Ich denke, ich wüsste da etwas, um Eure Lordschaft zu erheitern. Außerdem gibt es mir die Möglichkeit, ein Gerücht zu überprüfen, das ich vor einiger Zeit gehört habe.“ Er kniete ging neben Bengel in die Knie, bevor er eine Vibro-Klinge aus einem schmalen Holster am Bein zog. „Das Gerücht handelt davon, dass diesen Viechern – Nautolaner, Twi’lek, Togruta und wie dieses Geschmeiß noch heißt – ihre Kopftentakeln wieder nachwachsen, sollten sie sie in einem Kampf oder durch einen Unfall verlieren. Das heißt aber auch, dass ihre Tentakeln gar nicht so überlebenswichtig sind, wie man häufig denkt.“ Bevor er aber fortfahren konnte, wurde er von den anderen Sith unterbrochen.

„Kommt zum Punkt, Zolek“, sprach einer genervt, während ein anderer spottete: „Seit wann seid Ihr unter die Xenobiologen gegangen?“

Letzterer Kommentar löste ein heiteres Lachen aus, in das Adraas so kultiviert wie auch zurückhaltend einstimmte. Violet nahm das Gelächter nur entfernt war. Es war nicht notwendig, dass der Sith mit seiner Absichtserklärung fortfuhr. Sie wusste bereits mit schrecklicher Gewissheit, was er vorhatte. Und als er schließlich einen der Kopftentakeln des jungen Nautolaners ergriff und seine Klinge ansetzte, konnte Violet nicht anders, als mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das grauenhafte Spektakel zu verfolgen. Sie wollte schreien, um sich schlagen, davonlaufen, doch ihr Körper verweigerte ihr konsequent den Dienst, und obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte als die Ströme von Bengels blauen Blut, das seinem Kopf hinunterrann, und nichts hören konnte als seine entsetzlichen Schreie, konnte sie sich nicht abwenden. Das Grauen nahm sie vollständig gefangen, und als Adraas‘ Hand erneut die Rundungen ihrer Hüfte und ihres Hintern nachfuhr, flehte sie zum ersten Mal darum, nur noch schnell sterben zu können. Denn das Gefühl seiner Berührungen, die unbekannten, aufregenden Emotionen, die er in ihr auslöste … Violet glaubte in diesen Minuten, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, den Verstand zu verlieren. Trotz – oder vielleicht wegen? – der brutalen Folter ihres jüngeren Mitschülers, die sie voller Grauen und mit einer dunklen Faszination verfolgte, schien ihr Blut mittlerweile zu kochen, und mit jedem Zucken ihres Beckens, jedem leisen Laut, der ihren Lippen entwich, verriet sie ihr Körper mehr. Das schmerzhafte Pochen und Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib wurde schließlich so stark, dass sie dem Drang nicht länger widerstehen konnte und sich schließlich gegen ihn presste. Seine augenblickliche Reaktion – leises, tiefes, gutturales Aufstöhnen – ließ sie gleichzeitig vor Scham vergehen und vor unbewusster sexueller Erregung beben.

Plötzlich wurde sie sich der Stille gewahr, die sich über sie gelegt hatte. So schnell ihre Lust entflammt war, so schnell wich sie nun dem Entsetzen und der Fassungslosigkeit, als ihr Blick wieder auf Bengel fiel. Er war mittlerweile verstummt und schien sich dem haltlosen Zittern seines Körpers nach zu schließen im Delirium zu befinden, während er in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut lag, umgeben von den Stücken seiner abgeschnittenen Kopftentakeln. „Nun, Zolek, wie lautet Euer Resultat?“, fragte Adraas. Das eben Geschehene hatte keinen Einfluss auf sein charmantes Lächeln gehabt, das er nun einmal mehr zur Schau stellte.

„Er lebt noch, mein Lord, scheint aber kurz vorm Krepieren zu sein. Schwer zu sagen also, ob diese Viecher nun wirklich ohne ihre Tentakeln weiterleben können“, antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Vielleicht müsst Ihr einfach weitere Feldstudien anstellen“, warf ein weiterer Sith ein, was erneut für ein Auflachen sorgte.

„Sollen wir es zu Ende bringen, mein Lord?“, sprach Zolek dann aber.

„Nur zu.“ Adraas machte eine elegant-herablassende Geste, woraufhin sich der Sith vor ihm verbeugte. Mit einem Summen entzündete er dann sein Lichtschwert und hatte schon zum Todesstoß angesetzt, als ein heller Schrei ihn innehalten ließ.

Alle Augen richtete sich auf Violet. „Nein … nein …“, keuchte sie und wiederholte damit, was sie geschrien hatte. „Bitte … Lasst ihn einfach …“

Verwirrt suchte der Sith daraufhin Adraas‘ Blick, der seinerseits das Mädchen in seinen Armen eindringlich beobachtete. Es gab in ihr keinen Stolz mehr, als sie ihm in die glühenden Augen blickte und erneut flehte: „Bitte …“

Nichts regte sich in der Miene des Sith-Lords, allerdings gab er auch nicht den Befehl zum Töten, was Bengels Folterer schließlich ungeduldig werden ließ. „Mein Lord, Ihr wollt ihr doch nicht nachgeben?“, sprach er dann empört. „Ihr könnt doch nicht zulassen, dass Euch ein Padawan sagt, was Ihr tun sollt! Das könnt Ihr nicht –“

Er verstummte, als ihn ein Machtblitz direkt in die Brust traf, den Adraas mit einer lässigen Bewegung seiner Hand gewirkt hatte. „Was ich kann oder nicht, liegt ganz allein in meinem Ermessen“, erwiderte er. Seine Stimme war noch genauso ruhig wie zuvor, doch hatte ihren ironischen Unterton zugunsten einer unüberhörbaren Drohung verloren. Dem gemaßregelte Sith blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Demütigung mit einer weiteren Verbeugung zu akzeptieren, doch brannten seine Augen dabei mit Hass. Eine knappe Geste von Seiten Adraas‘ gab seinen Männern dann zu verstehen, dass sie gehen durften.

Violet, die er mittlerweile losgelassen hatte, war neben Bengel auf die Knie gesunken. Mit bebenden Händen berührte sie vorsichtig seinen Kopf, betastete die Stümpfe seiner abgeschnittenen Kopftentakeln. Er gab keine Regung mehr von sich, und als sie versuchte, über die Macht hinweg eine mentale Verbindung aufzubauen, war seine Präsenz kaum mehr zu erkennen. Es war die letzte grausame Gewissheit der Tatsache, dass er im Sterben lag. „Vorsicht, meine Hübsche“, hörte sie den Sith-Lord sprechen. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sein dreckiges Blut dich befleckt, nicht wahr?“

Seine Worte waren das Ventil für das letzte Rest an Widerstand, das sie noch aufbringen konnte. Mit einem rauen Schrei sprang sie auf und zielte mit der Faust nach seinem Gesicht. Unnötig zu sagen, dass diese ihr Ziel niemals erreichte. Der Sith-Lord brauchte nicht einmal die Macht, um ihren Schlag abzuwehren, sondern fing ihre geballte Faust in seiner Hand ab, während er mit seinem anderen Arm ihre Taille umschlag und an sich presste. „Wie impulsiv und leidenschaftlich du doch bist … wie eine kleine Raubkatze …“, raunte er und presste dann seine Lippen auf ihre.

Violet stieß einen hohen, fiependen Laut aus, der von ihrem Kuss gedämpft wurde. Sie wand sich in seinen Armen, schlug noch ein paar Mal gegen seine Brust. Es waren hilflose und willensschwache Abwehrversuche, die ihn in seinem Tun vielmehr bestärkten, und als seine Zunge ihren Mund in Besitz nahm, brach der letzte Rest ihres Widerstands zusammen. In seine Arme sinkend ließ sie ihm freie Hand, ließ zu, dass er ihren Körper erkundete, sie dort berührte, wo noch niemand sie je zuvor berührt hatte. Er unterbrach den Kuss erst, als ihr stummes Weinen nicht mehr aufhören wollte. „Schhh …“, flüsterte er. „Hab‘ keine Angst, meine Kleine. Du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten.“ Währenddessen hatte er ihre Tränen weggewischt und hob nun ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken musste. „Ja, in deinem Herzen bist du kein Jedi“, fuhr er dann leise fort, nachdem er das zitternde Mädchen betrachtet hatte. „Du hast so viel Potenzial für die Dunkle Seite, dass es eine Schande wäre, dich nicht mitzunehmen. Oder willst du hier sterben?“, setzte er nach, als sie den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Daraufhin schwieg sie. „Ich werde dein Meister sein und du meine Schülerin. Und wer weiß …“ Seine Hand war ihrer Rückseite hinabgewandert und umfasste ihre Hinterbacken. Ihr leises Stöhnen verschlang sein Mund, als er sie in einen weiteren Kuss verwickelte. „Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft. Aber ich glaube, das hast du schon für dich erkannt.“ Er drückte ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sie, den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, mit sich zog.

Wieder konnte sie sich später nicht mehr entsinnen, ob sie ihm bereitwillig gefolgt war oder ob er sie mit der Macht mitgezogen hatte. Aber was sie nie vergaß, war der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. Jetzt, wo sich die Kämpfe gelegt hatten, wurde das Ausmaß der Zerstörung erst vollkommen sichtbar. Das zerschmetterte Portal des Eingangs gab auf den Blick auf ein Coruscant preis, wie es bis heute Nachmittag noch undenkbar gewesen wäre: Feuer erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont über die planetenweiten Stadtgebiete, der Himmel war schwarz vom Rauch der aufsteigenden Brände, nur durchbrochen vom dunklen Silber der imperialen Jägerstaffeln, die noch immer Bombenangriffe flogen. Einige davon mussten schon ebenfalls den Tempel getroffen haben, da auch das Dach mittlerweile schwer beschädigt war und schon überall Stein- und Betonbrocken herausgebrochen waren, die die Eingangshalle in ein Trümmerfeld verwandelt hatten. Und dazwischen, daneben, überall lagen die zahllosen Leichen von Jedi und republikanischen Soldaten. Die wenigen Sith-Krieger, die im Kampf gefallen waren, waren bereits von imperialen Einheiten geborgen worden und wurden nun stumm und ohne großes Pathos in Leichensäcke verpackt und in eine wartende Fähre eingeladen, die zum Abtransport der Verletzten schon bereitstand. Die anderen, darunter auch jene Sith, die Bengel folterten, und Colonel Graver mit seinen Männern, hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen weiteren Sith gerichtet, einem Hünen in einer düsteren Rüstung aus schweren Panzerplatten und einem langen, weiten Umhang, der die Autorität seiner Person noch unterstrich. Schließlich stimmten erstere einen Jubelschrei an, während die Imperialen stocksteif salutierten. „Ihr seid Diener des Imperiums“, verkündete der Sith-Lord dann mit düsterem Stolz. „Und der Macht.“  

Noch während die anderen Sith wiederholt zu einem Siegesgeheul anstimmten, wanderten die glühenden Augen dieses Mannes über die Menge und blieben an Adraas hängen, der schweigend die Arme verschränkt hatte. Diese Geste war eine stumme Verweigerung der Autorität dieses Sith-Lords und wurde von diesem auch als solche erkannt. „Lord Adraas …“, ertönte seine Stimme rau und mit einem mechanischen Klang unter der metallenen Atemmaske hervor, die die untere Partie seines Gesichts bedeckte. Die anderen Sith gaben augenblicklich den Weg frei, als er mit schweren Schritten und wellenden Umhang auf Adraas zuschritt. Dieser wich hingegen keinen Stückchen zurück, sondern behauptete seine Position. „Habt Ihr Eure Zeit etwa damit vergeudet, kleine Padawane zu jagen, während hier die Schlacht stattfand?“, sprach er dann, nachdem sein Blick Violet flüchtig gestreift hatte. Deren Füße waren, sobald Adraas sie losgelassen hatte, eingeknickt, sodass sie nun als kläglich zusammengesackter Haufen auf dem marmornen Boden saß und zitternd die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte. Als sie aber den Blick aus seinen blutunterlaufenen, tiefgelben Augen erwiderte, wurde ihr kalt ums Herz. Sie wusste genau, wer dieser Mann war. Held von Korriban, Dunkler Lord der Sith, berüchtigter General der imperialen Streitkräfte in den gefährlichsten und riskantesten Operationen … es gab noch viele Titel, ruhmreiche und weniger schmeichelhafte, die man ihm gegeben hatte, abhängig von der jeweiligen Loyalität. Doch unabhängig der Zugehörigkeit zu Republik und Imperium war man sich über eine Sache im Klaren: Wenn es jemanden gab, der die Jedi-Ritterin Satele Shan über alles hasste, dann war es dieser Mann.

„Darth Malgus …“, entgegnete der Angesprochene mit einem so charmanten wie spöttischen Lächeln. „Nun, im Gegensatz zu Euch habe ich mein Augenmerk auf langfristigere Ziele als den flüchtigen Ruhm im Gefecht gerichtet. So ist es mir und meinen Leuten gelungen, den hier anwesenden Nachwuchs der Jedi vollständig auszulöschen. Dank meiner Voraussicht wurde das Fundament des Jedi-Ordens selbst erschüttert. Dieser Verlust wiegt weit schwerer als ein einzelner Meister, und heiße er auch Ven Zallow.“ Er nickte in Richtung eines Leichnams in schlichter, brauner Robe, der ganz in der Nähe lag. Violet, die Adraas‘ Wink instinktiv gefolgt war, schluchzte laut und abgehackt auf, als sie in das Gesicht des toten Jedi-Meisters blickte. Meister Zallow … hatte er ihr nur das Leben gerettet, um so wenig später selbst zu sterben? Worin lag hier der Sinn? Worin lag hier die Gerechtigkeit? War diese grausame Ironie etwa der Wille der Macht? Diese Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, ohne je beantwortet zu werden.

„Wie es aussieht, habt Ihr schlechte Augen, Adraas“, sprach Malgus dann mit einem weiteren, scharfen Blick in Violets Richtung. „Einen Padawan habt Ihr am Leben gelassen.“

„Die Kleine hier?“ Adraas bedachte sie für einen Moment mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln. „Ich werde sie nach Dromund Kaas mitnehmen. Sie hat Potenzial gezeigt, Feuer, sogar Leidenschaft. Vielleicht lassen sich die Irrlehren der Jedi bei ihr noch korrigieren. Immerhin ist sie noch jung.“

Noch während er sprach, konnte Violet eine Veränderung in der hässlichen, entstellten Miene des älteren Sith-Lords wahrnehmen, eine so dunkle, unheilverkündende Veränderung, dass sie instinktiv nach hinten in Adraas‘ Richtung zurückwich. Doch er war schneller und packte sie mit der Macht bei der Kehle, um sie in die Luft zu reißen. Panisch nach Luft schnappend, konnte sie nur verzweifelt um sich treten. „Mit diesem Gedanken braucht Ihr Euch gar nicht anzufreunden“, fauchte Malgus währenddessen. „Das Mädchen geht nirgendswo hin.“

Adraas‘ charmantes Lächeln war noch immer nicht verblasst, doch hatte einen dunklen Unterton bekommen. Unauffällig, wie zufällig strich er seine Robe zurück und platzierte seine Hand auf dem Griff seines Lichtschwerts. „Das Mädchen rechne ich zu meiner Kriegsbeute, Malgus. Ich werde nicht auf sie verzichten. Also lasst sie los.“

„Das Mädchen ist der Padawan eines Jedis, mit dem ich noch eine Rechnung offen habe“, gab Malgus zurück. Ob als Demonstration seiner Macht oder einfach aus Zorn verstärkte sich sein Machtgriff um Violets Kehle, die nun laut aufröchelte.

„Eure Fehden kümmern mich nicht.“ Im Gegensatz zu seinem Kontrahenten war Adraas‘ Stimme so ruhig und beherrscht wie zuvor, doch seine zur Faust geballten Hände verrieten, wie viel Kraft ihm diese Beherrschung kostete. Malgus hatte unterdessen sein Lichtschwert gezückt und entzündet. „Wollt Ihr mir drohen? Dann seid Ihr ein größerer Narr, als ich gedacht habe“, fuhr Adraas fort. Beide Sith-Lords lieferten sich ein stummes Blickduell, dass die anderen Sith atemlos verfolgten. „Ich verspreche Euch eins: Darth Angral wird hiervon erfahren“, zischte er dann, nachdem Malgus keinerlei Anstalten machte, auf seine Forderung einzugehen. „Und er wird nicht gutheißen, dass Ihr meine Autorität missachtet habt.“

Sein letzter, trotzig klingender Satz ließ den Dunklen Lord trocken auflachen. „Wenn Ihr es nicht selbst schafft, dass man Euch Respekt entgegenbringt, dann habt Ihr auch keinen verdient“, erwiderte er dann schroff. „Lauft doch schon zu Eurem Meister und jammert bei ihm wie das Kind, das Ihr noch seid, Adraas.“

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Malgus“, gab der jüngere Sith-Lord zurück. Sein schönes Lächeln war nun endlich einer Miene aus Zorn und verletztem Stolz gewichen. Malgus‘ letzter Satz schien ihn getroffen zu haben, umso mehr, als dass er in der Tat noch so jung wirkte, dass er vermutlich noch nicht einmal die Dreißig überschritten hatte.

Violet, bereits einer Ohnmacht nahe, war von Malgus unterdessen losgelassen worden. Flach, abgehakt atmend lag sie bäuchlings auf dem Boden und bekam wie durch einen Schleier mit, wie Adraas sich schließlich abwandte und auf dem Weg zur Fähre machte. Nur langsam, tröpfchenweise drang die Erkenntnis zu ihr vor, was gerade geschah. „Bitte … Lasst mich nicht hier …“, krächzte sie mit rauer Kehle.

„Ich hätte dich nur zu gerne mitgenommen, Kleines“, entgegnete er. „Es ist eine Schande …“ Damit wandte er sich von ihr ab. Die anderen Sith, die dem verbalen Schlagabtausch fasziniert gefolgt waren, traten ihm bewusst aus dem Weg, als er zu der Fähre hinüberging. Zeitlebens würde das Gefühl der Schmach nicht vergessen, derart erbärmlich und stolzvergessen um ihr Leben gebettelt zu haben.

Sie stieß dann einen hohen Schmerzenslaut aus, als Darth Malgus, der den Abzug seines Kontrahenten nicht ohne eine gewisse Befriedigung verfolgt hatte, sie an ihren Haar auf die Beine hochzog. „Wo ist deine Meisterin, Mädchen? Wo ist Satele Shan?“, fragte er dann.

„Sie ist nicht hier … Sie ist nicht hier“, gab sie keuchend zur Antwort.

„Wo ist sie dann?“

„Alderaan …“

„Alderaan … Welche Ironie“, nickte Malgus mit bitterem Grinsen. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie hier anzutreffen. Aber nun werde ich ihr einen guten Grund geben, zu kommen und sich mir zu stellen.“ Er stieß sie so abrupt von sich, dass Violet ungebremst auf dem Marmorboden aufschlug. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss dabei durch ihre Brust und ihre Schulter und ließ sie leise wimmern. Das Summen eines entzündeten Lichtschwerts ließ sie dann aber erstarren. „Beweis‘ mir deinen Wert, junger Jedi. Zeig‘ mir, ob du deiner Meisterin würdig bist“, sprach er weiter, als er ein Jedi-Lichtschwert mit der Macht heranzog und ihr dann zuwarf.

Ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, als sie das schlichte Schwert ergriff und sich dann mehr schlecht als recht auf die Beine kämpfte. Die Möglichkeit, ihm das Duell zu verweigern, kam ihr dabei zu keiner Zeit in den Sinn. Im Grunde gab es kaum noch etwas, das ihr bewusst durch den Kopf ging. Eine Leere und Taubheit hatte sie ergriffen, ihre Augen sahen nichts anderes als seine rote Klinge, und als diese dann auf sie zuraste, reagierte ihr Körper einmal mehr schneller als ihr Verstand. Sie rollte sich zur Seite ab und parierte dann den frontalen, von oben herabsausenden Schlag. Die Wucht ließ aber ihre Arme beben und sie einige Schritte nach hinten stolpern, was von den anderen Sith mit einem höhnischen Lachen begleitet wurde. Malgus‘ Miene hingegen war hart und regungslos, nur das Feuer in seinen gelbglühenden Augen verriet seine Wut, seinen Hass, seinen Willen, sie und alles, was von den Jedi übrig war, zu vernichten.

Wie ihr Charakter kannte auch ihr Kampfstil kein Form der Verteidigung, sondern nur des Angriffs, und so setzte sie mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung zu einem Wirbelsprung um ihre eigene Achse an, um genügend Kraft für einen Angriffshieb zu sammeln. Es kostete Malgus nicht mehr als eine müde Bewegung des Handgelenks, um den Schlag abzuwehren, genau wie den nachfolgenden, den sie mit der Hinterhand durchführte. Ihrem zweiten Sprung, bei dem sie mit dem Fuß nach seinem Gesicht zielte, wich er ebenso lässig aus und nutzte schließlich den Moment, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam, um ihr den Griff seines Lichtschwerts gegen die Schläfe zu rammen. Violet hatte das Gefühl, von einer Abrissbirne getroffen zu sein und sackte an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Augenblicklich war ihr Mund von dem Geschmack von Blut erfüllt, das von einem linken Backenzahn stammte, der nur noch lose im Kiefer wackelte. Von fern nahm sie wahr, wie erneut das laute Lachen der anderen Sith aufbrandete und dann abrupt abbrach, als Malgus seine Stimme erhob. „Ist das die Stärke deiner Republik, kleiner Padawan?“, fragte er laut und mit einem verächtlichen Tonfall. „Dann ist sie noch erbärmlicher, als ich überhaupt dachte.“ Seine Worte wurden von einem Siegesschrei der anderen Sith untermalt.

Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich ihr Stolz, durch diese Demütigungen entflammt, auf und ließ sie mit Schwung zurück auf die Beine springen und sogleich zu einem Machtsprung ansetzen. Er blockte ihren Schlag, doch musste nach hinten ausweichen, als sie in einer durchgehenden Bewegung nach seinen Beinen schlug, sogleich einen Salto machte, um seine linke Deckung zu testen, und sich gleich wieder überschlug, um die Energie in einen Schlag auf seine rechte Seite umzuleiten. Die Schnelligkeit ihrer Angriffe gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, selbst zu einem Schlag auszuholen, weshalb er ihr einen Machtstoß versetzte, der die Abfolge ihrer Schläge durchbrach und sie stolpern und schließlich aufschreien ließ, als seine Klinge ihr Ziel fand und einen langen Schnitt in ihren Oberschenkel brannte. Mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz ließ sie jede Deckung fallen, um nach der Wunde zu tasten, was ihm die Gelegenheit zu einem weiteren Treffer war, der ihre Seite traf. Diese Wunde, die nun wesentlich tiefer ging, ließ sie nun voller Schmerzen aufstöhnen und in die Knie sinken.

Doch als Malgus an sie herantrat und zum finalen Schlag ausholte, hob sie den Kopf und spuckte ihm das ganze Blut, das sich in ihrem Mund angesammelt hatte, direkt ins Gesicht. Womit er auch gerechnet haben mochte, mit einem Parierschlag oder vielleicht einem Ausweichmanöver, so traf ihn dieser Zug nun völlig unerwartet. Instinktiv schloss er die Augen und wich zurück. Violet hingegen nahm all ihre verbliebene Kraft zusammen und zielte mit ihrer Klinge frontal auf seine Brust. Es erforderte eine sehr viel größere Geschicklichkeit und Konzentration, einen Stich anstelle eines Schlags abzuwehren, und so konnte sie Malgus‘ Irritation zur ihren Gunsten nutzen und tatsächlich seinen linken Oberarm treffen. Der Sith-Lord zischte unter seiner Atemmaske, doch gab sonst kein Zeichen des Schmerzens von sich. Einzig das gelbe Glühen seiner Augen wurde dunkler und bekam einen orangenen Stich. „Nicht schlecht, kleiner Jedi“, sprach er dann in der Totenstille, die sich über sie gelegt hatte. Aber ich werde kein zweites Mal darauf hereinfallen.“

Die harte Ton seiner mechanisch klingenden Stimme und der erbarmungslose Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließen daran keinen Zweifel, und hatte Violet geglaubt, sie sei Zeugin des Kampfgeschicks von Darth Malgus geworden, so wurde sie nun eines Besseren belehrt. Er attackierte sie mit einem von oben herabzielenden Schlag, der ihre Defensivstellung sogleich zerschmetterte, schlug ihr mit einem seitlichen Manöver das Schwert aus der Hand und riss sie dann mit gezielte Tritt gegen ihre Brust von den Füßen. Es war zum zweiten Mal, dass Violet glaubte, von einem Schnellzug oder einer Raumfähre gerammt zu werden. Die Wucht quetschte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ sie einige Meter nach hinten fliegen, bis sie gegen eine der Säulenstümpfe prallte und wie ein nasser Sack in sich zusammensank. Alles in ihr, jedes einzelne Glied ihres Körpers schrie mittlerweile vor Schmerzen, und als sie versuchte, sie wieder aufzurappeln, versagte er ihr den Dienst. Stoßweise nach Luft schnappend, konnte sie nicht mehr tun, als mit großen Augen zu verfolgen, wie schwere Schritte näher kamen und schließlich gepanzerte Stiefel in ihr Sichtfeld traten. Es kostete sie eine enorme Anstrengung, den Kopf so weit zu drehen, dass sie Malgus ansehen konnte. Eine leichte Geste seinerseits riss sie in die Höhe, als er mit der Macht ihre Kehle umschloss und hochhob. Vernarbt, entstellt durch die Korruption der Dunklen Seite und nun noch mit ihrem Blut bedeckt, war sein Gesicht ein fürchterlicher, abscheulicher Anblick. „Deine Meisterin hat dich nicht schlecht ausgebildet, Violet Spes.“ Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sie mit ihrem Namen ansprach. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, bevor er sein Schwert zückte und aktivierte. „Aber sie hat dich nicht gelehrt, gegen jemanden wie mich zu bestehen. Sie hat dich nicht gelehrt, der Dunkelheit entgegenzutreten und sie zu besiegen.“ Mit der freien Hand ergriff er ihr Kinn und hob es an. Sie wusste nicht, was er in ihren Zügen suchte, die er kurz, aber eindringlich betrachtete. „Bestell‘ deiner Meisterin einen Gruß von mir, kleiner Padawan“, sprach er dann, leise, ernst, kalt.

Doch Violet hörte diese letzten Wort nicht mehr. So wie ihr Blick automatisch den Weg zu seiner Klinge gefunden hatte, nahmen ihre Ohren nichts anderes mehr als das Summen des Schwerts wahr, und als er zu einem Stoß ansetzte, explodierte ihr Kopf förmlich vor Gedanken, zersprang ihr Herz fast vor Emotionen, und doch konnte sie später keinen einzigen Gedanken, kein einziges Gefühl rekapitulieren. Alles, was sie wusste, alles, woran sie sich erinnerte, war die Qual des Schmerzes, als seine Klinge ihre Brust durchbohrte. Hitze, Kälte, dann wieder Hitze, wieder Kälte, die sie empfand und die ihr Nervensystem schier lahmlegte. Sie konnte nicht schreien, sich nicht wehren, konnte nicht einmal mehr atmen. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen und kippte in eine seltsame Richtung weg, bis sie auf einmal nur noch das zerschmetterte Dach des Tempels sah. Die Ruinen wurden vom rötlichen Widerschein der brennenden Stadtgebiete erleuchtet, doch sie nahm dieses Licht hingegen als Schein der niedergehenden Abendsonne war, und plötzlich sah sie ein ganz anderes Bild vor ihren Augen, sah die Ruinen am Bergsee, der oberhalb des Dorfes gelegen hatte, wo sie einst aufgewachsen war und wohin es sie als Kind immer gezogen hatte, getrieben von einem unerklärlichen, unhörbaren Ruf.

Dann verschlang sie die Dunkelheit.


	17. Der Preis der Macht

„Mein Lord?“ Ein behutsames Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sprang sie hoch und verließ das Bad. „Ist … ist alles in Ordnung?“, erklang die Stimme Berit Pattows gedämpft durch die Zimmertür.

„Ja“, brachte Violet hervor, erschrocken darüber, wie rau und heiser ihre Kehle war. Rasch wischte sie ihr Gesicht am Ärmel ab, das nass von ihren Tränen war.  

Ein Moment herrschte Stille. „Wünscht Ihr … dass ich Euch etwas anderes bringe? Ihr habt den Kaffa und den Kuchen nicht angerührt“, fragte sie weiter.

Violet verstand zuerst nicht, wovon sie sprach. „Nein … Ist schon gut“, gab sie dann zurück.

Wieder herrschte für einen langen Moment Stille. „Nun gut … Ich werde Euch dann alleinlassen.“

Violet erwiderte nichts und einige Momente später konnte sie die Schritte hören, als die Haushälterin sich entfernte. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es Mrs. Pattow nicht wirklich um den Kaffa und irgendwelche Dessertküchlein gegangen war. Dieser Frau entging nichts, und so wird sie auch sogleich ihr gänzlich verändertes Verhalten bemerkt haben. Doch das war jetzt nebensächlich, viel schlimmer war der derangierte Zustand, in dem sie sich befand und der jedem sofort verriet, dass sie heftig geweint haben musste. Auch wenn die Sith davon überzeugt waren, ihre Kraft aus Emotionen zu gewinnen, so bezweifelte sie doch, dass man Trauer und Verzweiflung für wünschenswerte Gefühle eines Sith hielt. Zumindest hatte ihr Meister keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er sie nicht derart schwach zu sehen wünschte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie deshalb damit, immer wieder ein Handtuch mit kalten Wasser zu tränken und sich aufs Gesicht zu legen, um ihre vom Weinen geschwollenen Augenlider zu kühlen, während sie nebenbei das HoloTV eingeschalten hatte. Es war draußen bereits dunkel geworden, als sie inmitten der allgemeinen Gegenwart der Dunklen Seite die sich nähernde Machtpräsenz von Darth Malgus spürte. Rasch schaltete sie den Projektor ab, der das Bild dreidimensional abgebildet hatte, und lauschte auf die gedämpften Stimmen, die von der Eingangshalle zu vernehmen waren. Doch keinen Moment später erklang das mittlerweile schon vertraute donnernde Bellen Ragnos‘. Unwillkürlich verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem kläglichen Lächeln, als es dann an ihrer Tür kratzte und schließlich ein hohes Fiepen hörbar wurde. Kaum hatte sie aber die Zimmertür geöffnet, sprang sie ein gewaltiges Fellbündel, schneeweiß und dreckig braun, an. Violet ging leicht in die Hocke, damit Ragnos seine Pfoten auf ihre Schultern legen konnte. Ein Lachen, so leise und abhackt, dass man es nicht von einem Schluchzen unterscheiden konnte, entwich ihrer heiseren Kehle, während der Tuk’ata ihr Gesicht ableckte und sich dann ausgiebig streicheln und knuddeln ließ. Sein langes, weichen Fell zwischen ihren Fingern zu spüren, ihr Gesicht an dem pelzigen Kragen um seinen Hals zu reiben und zu versenken, gab ihr für einen Moment die Illusion, sie sei wieder ein kleines Mädchen und schmuse mit den Jagdhunden ihres Stiefvaters. „Na, mein Junge“, murmelte sie dann mit Blick auf ihre Schultern, wo ihr schwarzer Pullover vor Dreck nur so starrte, „hast du wieder schön deine Pfotenabdrücke überall hinterlassen?“

Ragnos bellte schwanzwedelnd auf und sprang dann zur Seite weg, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rannte. Als sie ihm aber nicht folgte, blieb er am Treppenabsatz stehen und bellte einige Male auf. „Ich soll dir folgen?“, fragte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Zur Antwort bellte der Wolfshund ein weiteres Mal auf. Auf einen scharfen Pfiff hin spitzte er aber dann die großen Ohren und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Als sie ihm folgte, konnte sie schon von der Balustrade aus sehen, dass es Malgus gewesen war, der ihn zurückgepfiffen hatte. „Meister …“, grüßte sie ihn leise, als sie unten in der Eingangshalle angekommen war und sich nun vor ihm verbeugte.

„Schülerin …“, erwiderte er, während er Ragnos‘ pelzige Ohren kraulte, respektive es vielmehr versuchte, da der Tuk’ata stattdessen bemüht war, seine Hände abzulecken. „Was? Hast du heute noch keine Leckerchen bekommen?“, sprach er an Ragnos gewandt.

„Leckerchen der ganz besonderen Art, möchte ich beinahe sagen“, erklang Berit Pattows Stimme zur Antwort. Sie musste aus dem Speisezimmer gekommen sein, denn sie hielt eine silberne Platte mit Roastbeef in Händen. Sie wirkte, gelinde gesagt, etwas verstimmt. „Es fehlte nicht viel und ich hätte heute Morgen eine Herzattacke erlitten, da Ragnos meinte, er müsste mir einen menschlichen Arm als Spielzeug bringen.“

„Wieder einen von Grathans Leuten?“, fragte er wie nebenbei.

„Das ist zu vermuten.“ Die Haushälterin hatte demonstrativ die Augenbrauen erhoben.

Malgus hingegen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie sich auf meinem Grund und Boden herumtreiben, dann geschieht es ihnen ganz recht.“

„Diese Aussage trifft nicht meine Zustimmung“, gab Berit sogleich zurück. „Mein Lord“, fügte sie mit einem deutlichen zeitlichen Abstand hinzu.

Wie schon gestern überging Malgus diese unterschwellige Insubordination wortlos und machte sich stattdessen auf den Weg ins Speisezimmer. Ragnos, der wieder einmal an der Haushälterin hochspringen wollte, packte er nebenbei am Halsband und gab ihm mit einem kurzen, aber energischen Zug zu verstehen, dass er ihm gehorsam zu folgen habe. „Hast du mit Pattow alles geregelt?“, fragte er dann, als er seine Atemmaske abnahm.

„Ja, Meister“, murmelte sie nur. Sie nahm zu seiner Linken Platz und wartete stumm ab, bis Berit neben dem Braten auch die Beilagen serviert hatte und sich schließlich mit einem Knicks zurückzog.

Schweigend begannen sie essen, und da er keine Anstalten machte, die Stille zu durchbrechen, konzentrierte sich Violet ausschließlich auf ihren Teller, doch im Gegensatz all ihren Mahlzeiten zuvor fehlte ihr jetzt jeder Appetit. Und darüber hinaus ließ sie der scharfe Blick, mit dem Malgus sie eindringlich musterte, vermuten, dass er ihre verräterisch geschwollenen und geröteten Augen bemerkt haben musste. „Mrs. Pattow hat sich ausführlich darüber ausgelassen, dass ein Sith heute hier war, um mich aufzusuchen. Sie habe es dir überlassen, die Sache zu regeln“, sprach er dann.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken. „Er überbrachte eine Botschaft seines früheren Meisters, Darth Angral. Dieser wolle Euch morgen Nachmittag aufsuchen.“

„Und warum?“

Seine so logische Nachfrage ließ sie innehalten. Die Begegnung mit Adraas hatte sie zu sehr erschüttern, um sich über dieses Detail Gedanken zu machen. „Ich … weiß es nicht. Das hat er mir nicht gesagt“, konnte sie darauf nur erwidern.

„Nun, bei Angral kann ich mir den Grund für seinen Besuch schon denken.“ Dass er das in der Tat konnte, verriet der grimmige Ausdruck, der bei der Erwähnung von Angrals Namen sein vernarbtes Gesicht noch weiter verdunkelt hatte. Er wirkte einige Momente derart nachdenklich, dass Violet schon hoffte, diese Nachricht würde ihn genug beschäftigen, um ihrem derangierten Zustand kein weiteres Interesse beizumessen. Doch als er dann aufsah und die Augen zusammenkniff, wusste sie, dass diese Hoffnung vergeblich war. „Was ist los?“, fragte er ohne Umschweife und nicht sonderlich geduldig klingend. Dass sie seinem Blick nicht nur ausgewichen war, sondern unterwürfig nach unten sah, schien ihn zu ärgern.

„Nichts“, murmelte sie.

Er schnaubte. „Wenn du schon lügst, dann lüg‘ wenigstens glaubwürdig.“

Sie atmete kurz durch und hob den Kopf. „Dann habe ich Euch nichts zu sagen“, entgegnete sie so dreist und trotzig, dass sie selbst über sich erschrak. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, doch da er schwieg und auch keine Anstalten machte, sie für ihre Antwort zu maßregeln, wandte sie sich einmal mehr ihrem Teller zu, ohne nochmals aufzusehen, obwohl ihr nicht entging, dass Malgus sie scharf beobachtete, der hinter seiner grimmigen Miene von ihrem sonderbaren Verhalten in Wahrheit irritiert war. Jede Selbstsicherheit, die sie gestern noch ausgestrahlte, als sie die rebellischen Sklaven mittels des Überläufers aus ihren eigenen Reihen gebrochen und dann den unfähigen Colonel Trespo hingerichtet hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein, als sei es nur eine Maske gewesen, die sie sich notgedrungen übergezogen hatte. Auch ihre freche Antwort war nicht mehr als der schlechte Versuch, sich hart und unbeugsam zu geben. Sie täuschte ihn keineswegs darüber hinweg, dass etwas diesen harten Panzer zerstört hatte, unter dem sich ein allzu weicher und verletzlicher Kern befand. Diese Erkenntnis, gepaart mit ihrer ganzen Haltung, die die einer hilflosen und schutzbedürftigen jungen Frau war, löste ein seltsames Gefühl in Malgus aus. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass es als ihr Meister nun seine Aufgabe wäre, ihr diesen Moment der Schwäche keineswegs durchgehen zu lassen, dass er in der Wunde ihrer verletzten Seele weiter bohren müsste, bis sie selbst entweder brach oder alle Schwäche in sich ausgemerzt hatte. Wie man einen Schüler demütige und brach, oblag den eigenen Vorlieben eines jeden Meisters und reichten von verbalen Demütigungen bis zu dem, was man gut und gerne als eine Art Folter bezeichnen konnte. Das Ziel war dabei immer das Gleiche: Die Schwäche – ob nun Zweifel, Gutherzigkeit oder einfach nur Faulheit – aus dem Schüler zu tilgen und an ihrer Stelle Wut und Hass zu schüren, die den Anwärter letztendlich stärker, dunkler machen würden. Dies wäre nun seine Pflicht, doch aus einem sonderbaren Grund konnte sich Malgus nicht dazu durchringen, dieser Pflicht nachzukommen. Etwas, irgendetwas an ihr verursachte tief in ihm ein Brennen, ein Pochen, einen Schmerz von einer Art, wie nur eine einzige Sache in dieser Welt ihn heraufbeschwören konnte.

_Eleena …_

Unwillkürlich zitterte seine Hand, als ihr Bild seine Gedanken kreuzte. Seine Hand, die einst das Schwert geführt hatte, das ihr Herz durchbohrte.

_Eleena …_

Ihm war plötzlich, als müsste er ersticken. Nur mit großer Beherrschung widerstand er dem Drang, aufzustehen und nach seiner Atemmaske zu greifen. Es würde ohnehin nichts nützen, denn es waren nicht seine gequetschten Lungen, die nach Sauerstoff riefen. Es war etwas anderes. Etwas, das er schon lange besiegt zu haben glaubte; etwas, das er so standhaft vor aller Welt und vor sich geleugnet hatte, bis er es zeitweise selbst glaubte.

Als könnte er sich von all diesen verwirrenden Gefühlen, die keine Stärke, sondern nur Schwäche brachten, befreien, atmete Malgus langsam und tief durch. Dabei entging ihm nicht, dass seine Schülerin aufgesehen hatte und ihn nun eindringlich musterte. Konnte sie spüren, welcher Aufruhr in ihm herrschte? Dem wachsamen Ausdruck in ihren goldgelben Augen nach zu schließen, konnte sie es zweifelsohne, auch wenn sie es mit keinem Wort kundtat. „Also, was ist zwischen euch passiert?“, fragte er dann auf seine gewöhnlich direkte Art, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zurückzulenken. Außerdem war in der Tat gespannt auf das, was vorgefallen sein musste, um sie derart aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Was … meint Ihr?“, fragte sie ausweichend.

„Was zwischen dir und Angrals Schüler passiert ist“, wiederholte er eine Spur ungeduldiger.

„Nichts, das von Bedeutung für Euch wäre.“

„Diese Antwort ist nicht akzeptabel.“

Sie seufzte leise auf. Es klang so entnervt wie erschöpft. „Ich … wusste einfach nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Als Frau auf die Annäherungsversuche eines Mannes, meine ich.“

Auch wenn er es weder durch Worte noch Gesten zeigte, so erstaunte diese ihre Aussage Malgus doch. Mit ihrem hübschen Gesichtchen und ihrer attraktiven Figur musste sie doch an die Aufmerksamkeit von Männern gewohnt sein, oder? Doch nur einen Augenblick später dämmerte ihm, was wohl der tiefere Sinn ihrer Aussage war. Ja, als Sklavin war sie es sicher gewohnt gewesen, männliche Aufmerksamkeit bekommen zu haben, Aufmerksamkeit hinsichtlich einer Sache: Nämlich Sex. Plötzlich war ihm, endlich den Grund für ihr zuweilen seltsames Verhalten erkannt zu haben, für ihren abrupten Wechsel von einer harten, erbarmungslosen Vollstreckerin, die Akolythen aufschlitzte und Offiziere zu Tode würgte, zu jenem kläglichen Häufchen, das nun vor ihm saß, zu jenem hilflosen Wesen, das lang vergessene, lang verleugnete Gefühle in ihm auslöste. „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du nicht erst meiner Erlaubnis bedarfst, um dich zu wehren“, sprach er schließlich. Jemanden zur Verteidigung seiner Person zu ermahnen, der so kaltblütig war, einem anderen das Herz herauszureißen, würde auch ihm für gewöhnlich als absurd erscheinen, doch Malgus hatte in diesem Moment den aufrechten Drang, sie zu ermutigen. Ermutigen, wie er einst Eleena ermutigt hatte. Wie er versucht hatte, sie zu ermutigen, und doch gescheitert war.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte sie leise.

Wieder setzte dieses unbehagliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein. „Ich vermute, dass es nicht Lord Praven war, den du heute getroffen hast“, fuhr er dann fort. „Praven ist ein wahrer Sith-Krieger, der einem strikten Ehrenkodex folgt. Eine erstaunliche Ausnahme unter all jenen, die Angral ihren Meister nennen.“

„Nein, das war er nicht. Er …“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Es war ein gewisser Darth Adraas.“

Die Stille, die jetzt zwischen ihnen aufkam, war von ganz anderer Natur. Sie machte sich unter dem brennenden Blick, den Malgus ihr jetzt zuwarf, instinktiv ein Stückchen kleiner. „Du meinst **Lord** Adraas“, sprach er leise, beinahe flüsternd, obwohl er einen Wutschrei hätte ausstoßen können.

„Er stellte sich mir als **Darth** Adraas vor“, antwortete sie vorsichtig, offensichtlich besorgt darum, sie könnte ihn noch mehr verärgern. Denn dass er wütend war, dass er vor Zorn raste, verriet ihr zweifelsohne seine Machtaura.

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Dann hat er es also doch noch geschafft, sich bis zum Darth hochzuschmeicheln …“ Er konnte sich diese Spitze gegenüber jenen Mann, der einst zu seinen ärgsten Rivalen zählte, nicht verkneifen.

Während Malgus noch alten Erinnerungen nachhing, die ihm mit Hass und Bitterkeit erfüllte, nahm ihre Unbehaglichkeit noch weiter zu. „Meister, darf ich mich zurückziehen?“, fragte sie letztendlich.

Da war sie wieder, die Schwäche in ihrem Blick, die Schwäche in ihrer ganzen Haltung, die ihn erzürnen und für die er sie bestrafen sollte. In seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand hatte sie aber einen gegenteiligen Effekt für sein Gemüt, den er sich nicht recht erklären konnte, ihm aber auf unangenehme Art vertraut war.

_Eleena …_

„Du darfst gehen“, gab er schroff zurück, wesentlich schroffer, als er es wirklich meinte. „Aber nutze die Zeit und meditiere. Werde dir über deine Gefühle im Klaren, erkundete sie und ihre Ursachen. Und dann wandle deine Schwäche und deine Bitterkeit in Zorn und Hass um, damit du eines Tages all jene vernichten kannst, die dir einmal Leid zugefügt haben.“

„Ja, Meister“, erwiderte sie mit einer gehorsamen Verbeugung.

Sie war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als er nachsetzte: „Ich werde wissen, ob du meditiert hast. Du bist nämlich nicht gut darin, deine Gefühle zu verbergen.“

Da zuckte es in ihrer Miene. „Das seid Ihr auch nicht.“

„Ist das so?“ Ihre Widerworte hatten sein Interesse wieder erwachen lassen. „Nun dann, Schülerin. Was kannst du spüren?“

Sie trat einige Schritte heran, bevor sie die Augen schloss und ihre Hände in einer andächtigen Geste faltete. Es war nicht gerade das, was Malgus von einem jungen Sith erwartet hatte, doch es wurde noch seltsamer. Anstatt seine Machtpräsenz brutal zu attackieren, wie ein dunkler Machtnutzer es tun würde, um Zugang zu den Gefühlen und Gedanken zu bekommen, legte sich ihre eigene Aura wie ein Schleier oder ein Nebel um ihn, umschlang ihn, tastete förmlich seine Präsenz ab. „Ihr bebt vor Wut“, wisperte sie dann. „Und Ihr seid verbittert … Aber … da ist noch etwas anderes.“ Ihr Gesichtszüge verloren jede Spannung, wurde vollkommen still und apathisch, als sie sich der Macht nun in vollem Maße öffnete und hingab. Mit Erstaunen verfolgte Malgus ihre augenblickliche Verwandlung. So schwach und emotional instabil sie auch gerade noch gewesen sein mochte, so vollkommen ruhig und gelassen schien sie nun zu sein. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde ihre eigene Aura nicht so dunkel und kalt sein, so konnte man sie glatt für einen Jedi halten. Dann plötzlich stieß sie einen leisen Laut aus, ein Art mitleidvolles Seufzen. „Ihr seid traurig“, sagte sie unvermittelt. „Unter all dieser Wut und Verbitterung seid Ihr traurig, so traurig …“ Wieder seufzte sie auf, doch ihr entrückter Gesichtsausdruck wirkte diesmal schmerzverzerrt, als sie ihre eigene Brust betastete. Konnte sie etwa seinen eigenen seelischen Schmerz derart intensiv nachvollziehen? „Und Ihr seid einsam … Ihr fühlt Euch so einsam und verlassen wie –“

„Das reicht!“ Seine Schülerin war zusammengezuckt und aus ihrer Meditation aufgeschreckt. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, als habe sie vergessen, wo sie sich befindet, und wich dann instinktiv zurück, als Malgus sich vom Tisch erhob. „Geh“, knurrte er. Dass jede weitere Sekunde in seiner Gegenwart ein potenzielles Risiko für Leib und Leben gewesen wäre, begriff sie augenblicklich und keine Sekunde später war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Zurück blieb Malgus, der noch immer dastand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während in seinem Inneren ein Orkan tobte. Ein leises, hohes Fiepen ließ ihn dann zur Seite sehen, wo Ragnos‘ Kopf unter dem Tisch hervorragte. Der Tuk’ata hatte aufgrund seiner Machtsensitivität wohl ebenfalls Malgus‘ brodelndes Temperament gespürt und war vorsichtshalber in Deckung gegangen. Doch nun kam er hervor und begann eifrig und unterwürfig, Malgus‘ Hände abzulecken. Dessen Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor seine aufgerissenen, rauen Lippen jenes leise Lächeln andeuteten, das bisher niemand außer seine beiden Diener und Eleena zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

_Eleena …_

Er atmete tief durch. Es klang verdächtig nach einem schweren Seufzen. Mit trägem Blick verfolgte er, wie Ragnos mit erhobener Schnauze schnüffelte und schließlich, die Pfoten auf die Tischkante stützend, Männchen machte, um an seinen Teller zu kommen. „Wenn Berit das sehen würde …“, sprach er leise tadelnd. Der Wolfshund ließ sich davon allerdings überhaupt nicht stören, als er das Fleisch vom Teller stibitzte und dann nach dem Teller seiner Schülerin schielte, dessen Essen kaum angerührt worden war. Als Ragnos leise fiepte und ihn mit großen Augen und einem unschuldig-treuherzigen Blick anstarrte, stahl sich ein weiteres Lächeln über Malgus‘ Gesicht. Er warf ihm das restliche fein aufgeschnittene Roastbeef zu, dass der Tuk’ata geschickt auffing, bevor er sich von der Tafel erhob. Einen Moment noch sah er sich im Raum um. Genau das hatte er befürchtet, als er nur wenige Tage nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Coruscant und der Unterzeichnung dieses Schandfriedens für sich beschlossen hatte, nie wieder hierher zurückzukehren. Nicht nach dem Verlust, den er erlitten hatte, nicht nach der traurigen Pflicht, die ihm einen letzten Aufenthalt abnötigte, um seiner Eleena die würdevolle Bestattung zu geben, die sie verdient hatte. Er hatte sie im Leben nicht auszeichnen können, also war das Begräbnis die letzte Gelegenheit gewesen, seiner Gefühle für sie Ausdruck zu verleihen. Keine Stunde später war er abgereist und hatte bis gestern keinen Fuß mehr auf Dromund Kaas gesetzt.

_Eleena …_

Wieder kreuzte das Bild seiner Geliebten seine Gedanken. Alles, einfach alles in diesem Haus erinnerte ihn an sie. Wie sie hier immer gemeinsam gespeist und Eleena allzu oft versucht hatte, an seine Sanftmut zu appellieren. Wie sie so oft im Salon oder der Bibliothek gesessen hatten, wo sie, während er über Militärstrategien grübelte, eifrig lesen und schreiben gelernt hatte. Wie sie morgens zu ihm ins Büro gekommen war, nur den seidenen Morgenmantel über ihren zarten und doch fraulichen Körper gezogen, um ihm eine Tasse Kaffa zu bringen, versüßt von einem sanften Kuss. Und wie sie dann nachts, wenn beide vom Liebesakt verschwitzt und erschöpft und doch so glücklich beieinander lagen, ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und sich an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte, als sei es der einzige Ort in der ganzen Galaxis, der ihr Schutz böte. Wie Recht sie gehabt hatte.

Wie Unrecht sie doch gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte ihm vertraut.

Er hatte sie betrogen.

Sie hatte ihm ihr Leben gewidmet.

Er hatte ihr dafür den Tod gebracht.

Sie waren beide verdammt gewesen, dessen war sich Malgus nunmehr sicher. Sie hätten zusammen sein können, doch das Imperium hatte es nicht gewollt. Sie hätten miteinander glücklich sein können, doch die Macht hatte es nicht gewollt. Also hatte er das getan, was das Imperium, was die Macht von ihm verlangt hatte. Seine Tat war eine Tat der Notwendigkeit gewesen. Als Diener der Macht war es seine Pflicht gewesen, sich ganz ihrem Willen zu beugen, der Konflikt lautete. Und Eleena hatte diesem Willen entgegengestanden, hatte ihn besänftigt, hatte sein Herz mit heimlichen Träumen von Frieden und einem stillen, abgeschiedenen Leben zu zweit erfüllt. Ja, was er getan hatte, war notwendig gewesen. Und es war barmherzig gewesen, denn sein Lichtschwert hatte sie davor bewahrt, zur Zielscheibe der Missgunst und Vergeltung seitens seiner Rivalen zu werden. Sein Lichtschwert hatte sie vor weitaus Schlimmeren als den Tod bewahrt.

Ihr Leben war letztendlich der Preis gewesen, den er für seine Stärke und sein tieferes Verständnis der Macht hatte zahlen müssen.

Doch … war der Preis dafür nicht hoch gewesen?

Zu hoch?

Nein, kein Preis war zu hoch, wenn es um das Verständnis der Macht ging. Denn die Macht war alles.

Das hatte sich Darth Malgus seit jenem Tag immer wieder gesagt. Nur etwas tief in seinem Innersten verhinderte, dass er selbst daran glaubte.

Er sah auf, als etwas gegen sein Bein stupste, und begegnete Ragnos‘ treuherzigem Blick. Der Tuk’ata hatte fragend den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als ahnte er, dass sein Herrchen unglücklich war, und begann dann eifrig, sein Gesicht abzulecken, als Malgus sich zu ihm herabbeugte, um ihn zu streicheln. „Na, alter Junge“, murmelte er dabei. „Jetzt sind wir allein, was?“

Zur Antwort fiepte der Wolfshund in hohen, kindlichen Tönen, als könnte er den Schmerz seiner Seele nachvollziehen.

 


	18. Glaubensfragen

_Du bist eine Närrin, Violet Spes. Es gibt keine Macht in dieser Welt, die der meinigen widerstehen kann. Ich werde dich brechen, und du wirst meine Dienerin sein und die Galaxis in Flammen aufgehen lassen._

Abrupt schoss Violet aus dem Schlaf. Alles war dunkel und ruhig. Ihr keuchender Atem klang laut und verzehrt in der tiefen Stille, die in ihrem Zimmer herrschte. Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch projizierte die Zeit von 4:17 Uhr mehrere Zentimeter in die Luft. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Violet auf, massierte sich für einige Sekunden die Schläfen, die rasend pochten. Sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als habe sie den Traum, aus dem sie hochgeschreckt war, schon früher einmal geträumt, wenngleich sie sich an keine Einzelheiten erinnern konnte außer an einem Paar glühend roter Augen aus einem abgrundtief entstellten Gesicht und zwei vertrocknete, uralte Hände, die nach ihr griffen.

Da ihr Mund wie ausgedörrt und ihre Zunge dick angeschwollen war, stand sie mit trägen, noch schläfrigen Schritten auf und ging zum Sofa hinüber, wo auf dem niedrigen Tisch eine Karaffe mit Wasser und einigen Gläsern stand. Gedankenverloren trank sie zwei Gläser hintereinander aus und streckte sich dann gleich einer Katze. Im morgendlichen Dämmerlicht, das den wolkenfreien Himmel in ein Farbenmeer aus Hellblau und Rosa mit goldenen Streifen verwandelte, betrachtete sie ihren nackten Körper im großen, freistehenden Spiegel. Es erfüllte sie wie immer mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Scham, wenn sie nicht anders konnte als festzustellen, wie entstellt sie doch war, mit der großen Narbe zwischen ihren Brüsten, die ein Überbleibsel von Malgus‘ Lichtschwert war, und mit ihren Schultern und ihrem Rücken, die noch immer von jenen Brandnarben gezeichnet waren, die ein Resultat des Feuers waren, das von der Sprengung des Tempels herrührte und sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht hatte qualvoll erwachen lassen.

Langsam wanderten ihre Augen über jedes hässliche Detail, vorsichtig strichen ihre Hände über das teils verbrannte, teils kauterisierte Hautgewebe. Sie war so hässlich … _Und er, er ist so schön, noch immer so schön …_ Die Scham ließ sie erröten, als ihre Gedanken zu Adraas zurückwanderten, wie sie es schon vor dem Einschlafen gestern Abend getan hatten. Und wie gestern Abend übermannte sie bei der Erinnerung an sein schönes Gesicht, an sein charmantes Lächeln und seinem heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut das pure körperliche Verlangen. Violet biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie beobachtete, wie die Frau im Spiegel langsam über ihre vollen Brüste strich und ihre Hände dann ihrem Bauch hinabwandern ließ, bis sie die intimste Stelle ihres Körpers erreichte. Oh, wie gut hatte es sich gestern Abend angefühlt, dem Verlangen ihres Fleisches nachzugeben. Es hatte ihr augenblickliches Begehren gestillt und zugleich jene Sehnsucht nur noch weiter angeheizt, die das Gefühl seines Körpers gegen ihren gepresst tief in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Doch jetzt verkniff sich Violet den Drang, ihr sexuelles Verlangen leise und heimlich zu befriedigen. Stattdessen begab sie sich ins Bad und schlüpfte nach einer kurzen Morgenwäsche in ihre Kleider vom Vortag, einem schlichten, hochgeschlossenen schwarzen Pullover und einer ebenso schwarzen, praktisch geschnittenen Hose, an deren Gürtel sie ihr Lichtschwert einhakte. Sie bezweifelte, dass sonst jemand bereits wach wäre, aber das käme ihr gerade recht, denn der herrliche Sonnenaufgang hatte sie mit dem spontanen Wunsch erfüllt, endlich einmal den Wald zu erkunden, der das Anwesen umgab.

Ihre nackten Füße machten kein Geräusch, als sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer stahl und das Treppenhaus hinunterlief. Um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, beschloss sie, die Hintertür in der Küche nach draußen zu nehmen. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung entriegelte sie das Türschloss und stahl sich hinaus. Augenblicklich umfing sie die kalte Luft der Morgendämmerung, die vom Regen der letzten Tage reingewaschen war und den charakteristischen Geruch von nassem Moos und feuchtem Erdboden trug. Kälte durchdrang ihre Füße, als sie im knöchelhohen Gras versanken, und kleine Tauperlen glänzten auf ihrer Haut. Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, atmete sie so tief ein und aus, dass ihre Lungen vor Anstrengungen schmerzten. Ein Auflachen entwich plötzlich ihrer Kehle, ein Lachen, wie sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gelacht hatte: Laut, unbeschwert und einfach nur glücklich.

Violet beschleunigte dann ihre Schritte. Bis zum Waldrand lief sie in einem moderaten Tempo, nur um zu einem schnellen Sprint anzusetzen, sobald sie zwischen den Bäumen eintauchte. Während sie durch das Unterholz rannte und freiweg über vermodernde Baumstämme und niedriges Gestrüpp sprang, ließ sie ihre mentalen Barrieren sinken. Die Dunkle Seite war so präsent wie eh und je, doch sie konnte jetzt noch etwas anderes spüren. Sie spürte, wie die Atmosphäre vor Vitalität, vor Leben förmlich bebte, und sie spürte Licht, Licht, das durch das Leben hervorgerufen wurde. Eine seltsame Anwandlung überkam sie in diesem Moment. Einen Moment nur fühlte sie nichts mehr außer Glückseligkeit, für einen Moment war ihr, als sei nicht nur das ganze Universum so, wie es schon immer gewesen war und für immer sein wird, sondern auch, als sei sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Als beschreite sie endlich den Weg, den die Macht für sie vorausgesehen hatte.

Sie ging weiter, setzte traumwandlerisch einen Schritt vor den anderen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile höher gestiegen und ließ den Bodennebel golden aufleuchten. Eine unwirkliche Atmosphäre herrschte, als sie aus dem Wald auf eine kleine Lichtung hinausschritt und sich vor einem kleinen See wiederfand, in dem sich donnernd ein schmaler Wasserfall ergoss. Nichts anderes als das laute Rauschen des fließenden Wassers war zu vernehmen und eine leichte Brise verteilte dessen Gischt wie einen feinen Nebel, der auf sie niederging. Einer Eingebung folgend kniete am Rand des Sees nieder, dessen Oberfläche seltsam ruhig war, zu ruhig für ein Gewässer, in das ein Wasserfall stürzte. Als sie sich schließlich über das Wasser beugte, blickte ihr ihr eigenes Gesicht so klar entgegen, als sähe sie in einem Spiegel. Ein Kribbeln huschte ihr dabei über den Rücken, alle Härchen an ihren Armen stellten sich auf. Sobald sie sich der Macht öffnete, einzig auf das glühende Gelb ihrer Augen fixiert, hatte das das langvergessene, aber nichtsdestotrotz wohlvertraute Gefühl, als fiele sie in einem Abgrund, immer schneller, immer schneller. Bilder und Geräusche rauschen an ihr vorbei, zu flüchtig, um etwas erkennen zu können. Dann, auf einmal, stoppte der Fluss an Bildern und Violet atmete zischend ein.

Vor sich sah sie Meisterin Satele Shan, wie sie in kniender Position auf dem Boden saß und offenbar meditierte. Ihr einst schwarzes und nun grau meliertes Haar war noch aufgelöst und sie trug nur ein leichtes, weitgeschnittenes Nachthemd. Es wirkte, als habe etwas ihren Schlaf gestört, etwas so Schwerwiegendes, das es sie zu so früher Zeit sogar aus dem Bett getrieben hatte. Auch ihre Miene wirkte nur oberflächlich ruhig, denn ihre angespannten Mundwinkel und die tiefe Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen verrieten ihr, dass Satele Sorgen hatte. Dass sie große Sorgen hatte. Schließlich schüttelte die ältere Frau leise seufzend den Kopf. „Oh, Violet“, murmelte sie dabei. „Violet, wo bist du nur?“

Ihre Worte bohrten sich tief ins Herz ihrer einstigen Schülerin. „Meisterin Satele“, flüsterte Violet mit gebrochener Stimme.

Da riss die ältere Frau abrupt ihre Augen auf. Zitternd und fahl im Gesicht sah sie sich in ihrem dunklen Zimmer um. „Violet?“, rief sie fragend.

„Meisterin Satele“, wiederholte die jüngere Frau nun lauter. Sie beugte sich näher über das Bild.

Als habe sie sie gehört, wandte Satele ihr das Gesicht zu. „Mein Kind“, flüsterte sie. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle huschten dabei über ihre Miene: Erleichterung, Vorwurf, Liebe, Ablehnung. „Mein geliebtes Kind, wo bist du?“

„Ich –“, hatte ihre ehemalige Schülerin angesetzt, doch stockte dann. Ihre Zunge war plötzlich wie gelähmt und sie brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus.

Da atmete Satele auf einmal scharf ein. Ihr Blick war nicht mehr auf Violet gerichtet, sondern auf etwas oder jemanden hinter ihr. „Bei der Macht …“

„Meisterin, was ist denn?“, rief Violet nun laut auf. Das Entsetzen, das in jedem Zug von Sateles Miene eingegraben war, hatte sie tief erschrocken. Doch da war das Antlitz ihrer einstigen Meisterin schon wieder verschwunden. Violet beugte sich so nahe über die Wasseroberfläche, bis ihre Nasenspitze diese berührte. Die Oberfläche kräuselte und wölbte sich einige Male, bis sie wieder zur Ruhe kam, und was Violet nun in der Spiegelung sah, ließ ihr einen heiß-kalten Angstschauer über den Rücken jagen. Ein paar Hände, runzelig, vertrocknet, ausgedorrt und krallenartig wie bei einer Mumie, lagen schwer auf ihren Schultern, die zu einer hohen, hageren Gestalt gehörten, deren Gesicht unter eine Kapuze verborgen war. Und als die Gestalt den Blick hob, begegnete sie zwei in tiefen Höhlen liegenden Augen, blutrot und so voll abgrundtiefer Verdorbenheit, dass ihr Körper zu keiner Bewegung, ihr Verstand zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig war. Das leise Lachen, die die Gestalt schließlich ausstieß, erschütterte sie bis ihr Innerstes. _Glaubst du noch immer, dies sei alles nur ein Traum?_ , erklang die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Du solltest diese närrische Hoffnung fahren lassen. Ich habe nämlich dein Herz gesehen, Violet Spes. Deine Dunkelheit hat meine Aufmerksamkeit und mein Interesse erweckt. Wir werden uns bald von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen._ Dann verschwamm ihr die Sicht vor Augen und sie kippte zur Seite weg.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit langsam zu sich kam, wurde sie von einem vertrauten Gefühl empfangen. „Hey mein Junge …“, murmelte sie, als eine raue, feuchte Zunge über ihr Gesicht glitt. Sich an Ragnos‘ langem Fell festklammernd setzte sie sich mühsam auf. „Ja, ja, schon gut …“ Davon unbeeindruckt fuhr der Tuk’ata damit fort, sie abzulecken. Sie wehrte ihn sanft ab, bevor sie ihr Gesicht im Teich wusch und sich dann auf die Beine kämpfte. Auf ihr Schnipsen folgte ihr Ragnos mit einem Bellen. Die Sonne war mittlerweile zur Gänze aufgegangen, als sie nach einem Marsch von mehreren Minuten aus dem Wald traten. Der Tuk’ata war ein Stück vorausgerannt und bellte nun aufregt, als er an der Hintertür zur Küche zu kratzen begann. Tatsächlich wurde die Tür nur wenige Augenblicke später von einer noch schläfrig dreinblickenden Berit Pattow geöffnet. Mit ihrem geblümten Morgenmantel über dem Nachthemd und einigen Lockenwicklern in ihrem grau melierten Haar bot sie einen so klischeehaften Eindruck, dass Violet nicht anders konnte, als mädchenhaft zu kichern. In ihrem Halbschlaf hatte die Haushälterin den Wolfshund nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick bedacht und zuckte daher zusammen, als sie nun Violet bemerkte. „Mein Lord“, murmelte sie. Ihre Augen huschten über Violets Erscheinung, über ihre vom Tau nassen Kleider und blieben an ihren nackten, schlammverschmierten Füßen hängen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sie nickte. „Habe nur den Wald erkundet. Und diesen Streuner hier gefunden“, setzte sie mit einem Nicken in Ragnos‘ Richtung nach. Dieser war bereits zu einem hohen Wandschrank gelaufen, vor den er sich nun wie ein wohlgezogenes Schoßhündchen hinsetzte und die Haushälterin flehend anstarrte.

Mrs. Pattow hatte angesichts der dreckigen Pfotenabdrücke, die der Wolfshund auf dem schwarz-weiß gefliesten Boden hinterlassen, bereits eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt, doch kämpfte nun selbst mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob wir was Gutes für ihn finden“, erwiderte sie. „Pfui! Aus! Böser Hund!“, schimpfte sie dann aber, als der Tuk’ata versuchte, an ihr hochzuspringen und seine schweren Pfoten auf ihre Schultern zu legen. Violet grinste erneut, doch zog Ragnos dann mit der Macht zurück und hielt den fiependen Hund am Halsband fest, damit Berit ungestört sein Futter herausholen und in einen großen Napf füllen konnte. „Normalerweise kommt er erst ein bisschen später, so gegen sieben Uhr“, erklärte sie währenddessen an Violet gewandt. „Dann habe ich sein Futter schon vorbereitet, was mich in der Regel vor seinen Liebesbeweisen rettet.“

„Dabei ist er doch so ein braver“, gab sie grinsend zurück. „Nicht wahr? Du bist doch ein braver Hund, Ragnos. Ganz ein braver Hund“, sprach sie, als dieser die Gelegenheit nutzte, um ihr mit seiner feuchten Schnauze einen Kuss aufzudrücken. Kaum hatte Berit aber sein Futter abgestellt, war Violet sogleich vergessen. „Du Verräter“, murmelte sie, als Ragnos‘ ganze Aufmerksamkeit einzig seinem Napf galt.

Mrs. Pattow lächelte und gähnte dann ein weiteres Mal hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Möchtet Ihr auch eine Tasse?“, meinte sie dann, als sie fortfuhr, die Kaffabohnen mit einer altmodischen Mühle zu mahlen.

„Gerne.“

Die Haushälterin nickte. „Seine Lordschaft frühstückt für gewöhnlich nicht, aber wenn Ihr schon hungrig seid, kann ich–“

Doch Violet winkte ab. Während die Haushälterin den Kaffa aufbrühte, ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Küche wanderten und spähte schließlich aus den hohen Fenstern zum Waldesrand hinüber. Die Erinnerung an das unheimliche Erlebnis von zuvor kam ihr bereits so unwirklich wie ein Traum vor oder wie jene Legenden von Wald- und Wassergeistern, die ihre Großmutter ihr einst erzählt hatte. „Danke“, sagte sie, als sie dann die Tasse Kaffa entgegennahm. Sie hatte jedoch noch keine zwei Schritte gemacht, erklang ein strenges „Halt!“ Als sie sich umdrehte, hielt ihr Berit Pattow schon ein Handtuch entgegen. „Bitte, mein Sith-Lord.“ Auf Violets verdutzten Blick hin nickte sie schließlich in Richtung ihrer schmutzigen Füße.

„Jawohl, Ma’am“, erwiderte diese mit einem nachgeahmten militärischen Tonfall, während sie ihre Füße abwischte.

Die Haushälterin hob ironisch-belustigt die Augenbrauen, doch nahm das dreckige Handtuch mit einem Knicks entgegen. Die Küche verlassend, durchschritt Violet dann das Speisezimmer und den Salon. In der Eingangshalle wandte sie sich dann der großen, schweren Doppeltür zu, hinter der sie gestern einen Blick auf hohe Bücherregale hatte erhaschen können. Doch als sie nun eintrat, breitete sich schnell ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Nicht nur, dass der Raum wesentlich größer war, als sie angenommen hatte; diese schiere Anzahl an Büchern ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Voller Neugier ging sie die Sammlung durch. Rasch merkte sie zweierlei: Nämlich dass die Bücher sorgfältig in verschiedene Kategorien sortiert waren und dass sie, als sie sie herauszog, ganz körnig mit Staub waren. Es stand also zu vermuten, dass hier schon seit langer Zeit niemand mehr intensive Studien betrieben hatte.

Beim weiteren Durchsehen der Bände und Folianten stellte sie dann fest, dass der überwiegende Teil der Bücher der Kultur und Philosophie der Sith gewidmet war. Wer immer diese Sammlung zusammengestellt hatte, musste wohl ein tiefgehendes Interesse an der Vergangenheit sowohl der Spezies als auch des Ordens gehabt haben, denn sie stieß auch auf eine ganze Reihe von Werken über die Dunklen Jedi, den Ahnherrn der heutigen Machtnutzer. Ein Buch, dem Titel nach eine Untersuchung des Ursprungs des Sith-Kodex, erweckte ihr besonderes Interesse. Vorsichtig zog sie heraus und begann, die staubigen Seiten durchzublättern. Gleich auf der ersten Seite hielt sie inne und las die handgeschriebene Widmung durch. _Wer wir sind, woher wir kommen, was wir glauben, was wir erstreben: Das alles ist durch unsere Geschichte determiniert. Ohne unsere Geschichte, ohne die Erinnerung und das Bewahren unserer Vergangenheit sind wir nichts. Denke stets daran, Vindican_. Die verschlungene Unterschrift zu entziffern war nicht ganz einfach. „Dein Meister Darth Ikoral“, las sie schließlich vor. Erstaunt musterte sie das Buch ein weiteres Mal, diesmal eingehender und genauer. Wenn es bereits dem Meister ihres Meisters gehört hatte, waren sein Alter und die dicke Schicht körnigen Staubs nun nicht länger verwunderlich. Und noch etwas ließ sie verwundert innehalten. Ihr war, dass sie den Namen von Darth Vindicans Meister schon einmal gehört habe, doch sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, in welchem Zusammenhang er gestanden hatte.

„Hierher, mein Junge“, rief sie dann, als sie das Trippeln von Krallen hörte. Keinen Augenblick später wurde ein Flügel der Doppeltür aufgedrängt und Ragnos lief ihr schwanzwedelnd entgegen. Ihre ausgestreckte Hand abzuschnüffeln und einige Male abzulecken gehörte mittlerweile zu seiner Standardbegrüßung, bevor er ihr brav zu der Leseecke folgte. In der Vermutung, dass es die Haushälterin gewiss nicht begrüßen würde, wenn auch noch die Polstermöbel eine Verzierung durch seine Pfotenabdrücke bekämen, nahm Violet auf dem dicken Teppich Platz. Der Tuk’ata verstand ihre stumme Aufforderung zum Kuscheln sofort und streckte sich neben ihr aus, den großen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt, während sie bequem gegen das Sofa lehnte. Ragnos bewegte sich noch ein paar Mal, stieß einige grunzende Laute aus, bis er halb auf dem Rücken liegend zur Ruhe kam. Sein leises Schnarchen zeigte ihr dann, dass er eingeschlummert war. Ein Grinsen überzog ihre Züge. Ohne den Lesefluss zu unterbrechen, ließ sie die Tasse Kaffa mit der Macht zu sich schweben, um einen Schluck zu nehmen, und setzte sie dann auf dem Tischchen neben ihr ab.

Erst eine Veränderung in der Macht, das Bewusstsein der Nähe einer anderen Präsenz, ließ sie schließlich vom Buch aufsehen. „Meister …“ Mit einem Nicken begrüßte sie Malgus, der mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stand. Obwohl er seine Atemmaske nicht trug, konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht richtig deuten. Als sie aufstehen wollte, um sich zu verbeugen, winkte er ab und stieß stattdessen einen kurzen, scharfen Pfiff aus. Ragnos schoss augenblicklich aus seinem Schlummer empor und bellte protestierend auf. Seinen Herrn musterte er dann allerdings mit einem müden Blick und einem ausgiebigen Gähnen, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder zurück in Violets Schoß legte, wo er sich erneut auf den Rücken herumrollte, um dann unterwürfig zu fiepen und mit der Rute zu wedeln. Wieder grinste Violet. Aber auch in der Miene ihres Meisters hatte sie einen eindeutigen Wandel feststellen können, der sie erstaunte. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment, aber in diesem Moment fiel alles Dunkle, Düsteres von Malgus ab, als sich ein Lächeln, ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln über seine Züge stahl. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, so schnell war es wieder seiner üblichen grimmigen Miene gewichen. „Ich kann mich gar nicht entsinnen, dir erlaubt zu haben, meine Bibliothek zu benutzen“, sprach er dann.

„Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ich es darf“, erwiderte sie nach einem Moment des verdutzten Schweigens.

„Deine Antwort ist ganz schön dreist, meine Schülerin.“

Aber anstatt verärgert zu sein, hatte er nur die Augenbrauen erhoben, was Violet veranlasste, weiter Paroli zu geben. „Ihr hattet mich gestern Abend aufgefordert, nicht länger schwach zu sein. Dass ich auch nicht länger frech sein soll, habt Ihr aber mit keinem Wort erwähnt.“

Der Dunkle Lord starrte sie einen Moment an, als habe er nicht recht gehört. Dann aber verzogen sich seine vernarbten, aufgerissenen Lippen, als er leise schmunzelte. „Touché“, murmelte er, während er im großen Sessel gegenüber Platz nahm. „Was liest du?“, fragte er dann. 

„Die Geschichte und Entwicklung des Kodex der Sith“, las sie den Buchtitel vor.

Ihre Antwort ließ ihn einmal mehr spöttisch dreinblicken. „Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass man wahres Wissen über die Macht nicht in Büchern findet.“

„Wo dann?“, entgegnete sie verwundert.

„Überall, besonders in der Natur. Alles, was existiert, ist schließlich durch die Macht entstanden und mit ihr verbunden und erhält durch sie ihren Sinn. Das ist eine so simple Wahrheit, dass die meisten es gar nicht mehr wissen. Sie erkennen das Offensichtliche nicht mehr.“

„Ihr meint … die Jedi?“, hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Die Jedi und auch viele unserer Ordensbrüder. Zu viele“, fügte er hinzu. „Wäre es anders, würde sich das Imperium nicht in diesem Zustand befinden. Es wäre stark, anstatt dahinzusiechen. Zu viele Sith sind sich der wahren Bedeutung ihres Kodex nicht mehr bewusst.“ Durch diese seine Aussage höchst überrascht, musste sie offenbar ziemlich dumm dreinblicken, da Malgus ungeduldig fragte: „Du weißt auch nicht, wovon ich rede, was?“ Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf, was ihn tief durchatmen ließ. Es klang fast wie ein Seufzen. „Lass‘ mich raten: Dein Lehrmeister für Philosophie war wie so viele andere Aufseher ein Traditionalist.“ Ebenso stumm nickte sie dieses Mal, was ihn den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein … Du wirst wohl kaum mehr als den reinen Wortlaut des Sith-Kodex kennen, vermute ich.“

Daraufhin zuckte Violet mit den Schultern. Sie war sich unsicher, mit wie viel Wissen über die Geschichte der Machtnutzer ein durchschnittlicher Akolyth von der Akademie abging. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie durch zu viele Detailkenntnisse sein Misstrauen erwecken, denn immerhin war sie für alle Welt nur eine ehemalige Sklavin, die sich ihrer Machtsensitivität bis vor einem halben Jahr noch nicht bewusst gewesen war. „Ich … habe in meiner freien Zeit viel gelesen“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Besonders über die Schismen der Machtnutzer und was die Überzeugungen dieser dunklen Jedi waren.“

„Gut. Dann solltest du auch in der Lage sein, mir den Kodex der Jedi zu nennen.“

„Den … Kodex der Jedi?“ Violet glaubte im ersten Moment, sich glatt verhört zu haben.

Malgus hingegen nickte. „Man kann seine Feinde nicht bekämpfen, wenn man nicht weiß, wie sie denken und handeln.“

Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie den Kodex nannte, der für gut ein Jahrzehnt ihr eigenes Denken und Handeln bestimmt hatte: „Es gibt keine Gefühle, nur Frieden. Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, nur Wissen. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, nur Gelassenheit. Es gibt kein Chaos, nur Harmonie. Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht.“

„Und was ist falsch, Schülerin?“

„Alles.“

Ihre lakonische Antwort ließ Malgus schnaubten. „Wirklich?“, gab er spöttisch zurück. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das nicht die Grenze deines Wissens ist.“

Violet musste sich beherrschen, nicht eine freche Miene zu ziehen. Stattdessen setzte sie zu jener Erläuterung an, wie sie sie an der Akademie erlernt hatte. „Es gibt keinen Frieden, denn die Natur aller Lebewesen ist auf den Kampf gegeneinander ausgelegt. Es gibt kein Wissen, denn alles Wissen ist relativ und jedes noch so intelligente Lebewesen ist in seiner Erkenntnisfähigkeit eingeschränkt. Es gibt keine Gelassenheit, denn bevor man mit dem Verstand denkt, hat das Herz schon entschieden. Es gibt keine Harmonie, denn die Entropie lässt sich nicht umkehren. Und es gibt den Tod, denn er der Zweck allen Lebens.“

Sie hatte die Worte, die sie im Philosophieunterricht immer wieder in ähnlichen Varianten zu hören bekommen hatte, so monoton heruntergerasselt, dass Malgus einmal mehr schnaubte. „Auswendiglernen kannst du schon einmal. Allerdings zweifle ich daran, dass du diese Lehren wirklich verinnerlicht hast. Dein Verstand hat sie lediglich zur Kenntnis genommen, aber dein Herz verschließt sich noch dagegen. Ja, ich spüre, dass du dich noch immer dagegen wehrst, den Kodex der Jedi als falsch anzusehen.“ Seine Worte ließen ihre Handflächen vor Schreck feucht werden, doch noch bevor Violet in ihren angelernten Zustand der Panik verfallen konnte, sprach er weiter: „Als ein Kind der Republik bist du gewiss mit Geschichten von heldenhaften und weisen Jedi aufgewachsen, was dich auch jetzt noch gut von ihnen denken lässt, nicht wahr?“

„Tadelt Ihr mich dafür?“

„Nein“, erwiderte er schlicht. „Aber ich tadelte dich dafür, dass du dich aus Stolz und Trotz dem wahren Verständnis des Sith-Kodex verweigerst.“

„Was meint Ihr mit … wahrem Verständnis?“, hakte sie nach.

„Dass zu viele Sith ihren eigenen Kodex nicht mehr kennen. Sie sehen ihn stattdessen als den Freifahrtschein an, jedweder ihrer Launen befriedigen zu dürfen und sich der Hedonie hinzugeben. Diese Narren haben vergessen, welche fundamentale Wahrheit unser Kodex enthält“, setzte Malgus nach. Seine Stimme war ruhiger, leiser geworden, doch gleichzeitig umso eindringlicher. „Der Kodex der Sith“, fuhr er nach einem Moment des Schweigens fort, „ist ein Abbild der Natur, die wiederum ein Abbild der Macht selbst ist. Und die Macht, Schülerin, ist alles. Wir sind ihre Geschöpfe, ihre Kreaturen, ihre Kinder, wenn man so sagen will, und gerade wir, du und ich, die wir mit der Gnade der Empfänglichkeit für die Macht geboren wurden, sind der Macht und der Macht allein verpflichtet. Das ist aber nur die eine Wahrheit, die viele Sith vergessen haben. Sie täuschen sich ebenso über die wahre Natur der Macht. In der Macht gibt es immer Bewegung, die Macht steht nicht still, die Entropie lässt sich weder aufhalten noch rückgängig machen. Und wenn die Dinge nicht mit der Zeit gehen, dann verkrüppeln sie.“

„Welche Dinge?“, hakte Violet ein weiteres Mal nach. Sie hatte sich vor Neugierde nach vorne gebeugt und Ragnos so aus Versehen von ihrem Schoß gedrängt. Der aus seinem Schlummer geweckte Tuk’ata bellte protestierend auf und schmiegte sich wieder an Violet. Er winselte dann wie ein Welpe, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, die sie Malgus geschenkt hatte, wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Mehr als einige geistesabwesende Streicheleinheiten bekam er aber nicht, denn sein neues Frauchen lauschte selbst ihrem eigenen Meister.

„Alle Dinge, selbst das Imperium“, entgegnete er. Seine Stimme war nun wahrhaft leise, doch jedes Wort erklang hart und klar und aus tiefster Überzeugung gesprochen. „Das Imperium war einmal die Verkörperung der Macht, ein Manifest, das aus dem Krieg geschmiedet war und stets neu geschmiedet wurde. Heute jedoch …“ Seine dunkelgelben Augen, die bis jetzt fest auf Violet gerichtet gewesen waren, schweiften ab, wanderten ins Nirgendwo, als hinge er schwermütigen Gedanken nach. „Mit ihrem Streben nach persönlicher Macht und der Hingabe an kurzfristige Vergnügungen haben sich die Sith vom Willen der Macht entfernt, und mit dem Friedensvertrag hat das Imperium seinen heiligen Status als Verkörperung der Macht verloren. Der Imperator hat uns –“ Hier brach Malgus ab, doch Violet hatte seinen Gedankengang bereits erraten.

„Verraten“, ergänzte sie flüsternd. Die Aussage war schließlich unerhört und glatter Hochverrat für jeden loyalen Imperialen.

„Ja.“ Malgus nickte und atmete dann tief durch. Wieder starrte sein Blick ins Nirgendwo und er hatte das Kinn auf seiner Hand abgestützt.

„Ihr …“, begann Violet, als er keine Anstalten machte, weiterzusprechen, „sprecht immer von der Macht. Dabei meint Ihr aber die Dunkle Seite, oder?“

Zu ihrem Erstaunen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich meine in der Tat die Macht selbst. Die Dunkle Seite ist nur ein Teil von ihr, genau wie die Helle Seite. Und die Existenz dieser beiden Aspekte ist der Beweis, dass die Macht den Konflikt will und nicht den Frieden. Warum sonst gäbe es diese beiden Ausprägungen, deren Ziele sich so fundamental widersprechen? Ihr Zweck ist einzig und allein der, Konflikt, Auseinandersetzung, Krieg zu verursachen.“

„Aber wozu? Welcher Sinn soll darin liegen?“, erwiderte sie. Unbewusst hatte sie die Stimme erhoben, was ihren exaltierten Gemütszustand geschuldet war. Denn was er sagte, empörte und faszinierte sie zugleich.

„Evolution“, gab er schlicht zurück. „So wie in der Natur der Stärkere überlebt und dadurch das gesamte Niveau einer Spezies angehoben wird, so vertieft sich auch das Verständnis der Macht bei denen, die aus dem Konflikt als Sieger hervorgehen.“

Stille setzte nach seinen letzten Worten ein, in der Malgus seine Schülerin nachdenklich betrachtete. Sie war zweifelsohne begabt, doch ihr Verständnis der Macht war genauso gering, wie er befürchtet hatte. Doch welchen Vorwurf konnte er ihr machen, wenn so viele andere Sith, darunter auch die Mitglieder des Dunklen Rat, ja, offenbar sogar der Imperator, die wahre Natur der Macht verkannten? Zumindest war sie noch jung genug, um zu lernen, und danach zu schließen, wie gespannt sie seinen Ausführungen gefolgt war, hatte er einen Denkprozess bei ihr angestoßen. Ihre folgenden Worte waren daher nicht nur eine Bestätigung, sondern auch eine Genugtuung.

„So wie Ihr habe ich das noch nie gesehen“, murmelte sie nämlich.

„Ich kenne niemanden, der die Macht auf diese Weise versteht, weder Jedi noch die anderen Sith“, antwortete Malgus. Das Thema hatte altbekannte Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst, Wut über blinde Ignoranz seiner Ordensbrüder und heimliche, abgrundtiefe Verachtung für den momentanen Zustand der Sith-Gesellschaft, die nun an die Oberfläche drängten. „Sie sind alle Narren, Aspera“, knurrte er. „Sie missbrauchen die Macht als Ausrede für ihre politischen Ränkespiele und Kleinkriege untereinander. Dabei ist die Macht selbst Sinn genug, und der Macht zu dienen sollte die einzige Pflicht sein, der wir uns widmen.“

„Kämpft Ihr deshalb lieber, anstatt Euch mit Politik zu beschäftigen, Meister?“

Malgus nickte erneut. „Ja. Nur leider werden diejenigen, die sich lieber mit Worten anstatt mit Taten brüsten, mehr beachtet. Schwätzer wie Adraas“, setzte er nach, was ihn mit grimmiger Genugtuung erfüllte. „Nichts zeigt deutlicher, wie degeneriert dieses Imperium bereits ist.“

Wieder legte sich die Stille gleich ein schweres Tuch über beide. Er war kein Mann großer Worte, dementsprechend lange war es her, dass er diese Art von Gespräch geführt hatte. Stur und eigensinnig, wie er war, hatte er in seiner Jugend oft mit Darth Vindican diskutiert und später allzu oft mit anderen Sith-Lords darüber gestritten, welcher Weg wohl der richtige war, den die Sith und das Imperium gehen sollten, gehen mussten. Doch keiner dieser Dispute hatte je zu einem Ergebnis geführt, sondern ihn allein mit Verbitterung und Resignation erfüllt, und so hatte er sich schließlich nur noch einer einzigen Person anvertraut. Ja, Eleena hatte er sich öffnen können, wenngleich sie seine Gedanken nicht hatte nachvollziehen können. Nein, sie hatte sie nicht nachvollziehen wollen, denn die Akzeptanz seines Verständnisses der Macht hätte gleichzeitig das Ende ihrer Hoffnungen bedeutet, Hoffnungen von einem ruhigen Leben und einer Liebe, die sie nicht länger vor aller Welt würden verleugnen müssen.

„Ich …“, begann seine Schülerin und riss ihn so aus den trüben Gedanken, „ich fand den Sith-Kodex immer widersprüchlich, wisst Ihr. Viele Sith sind so abgrundtief grausam und dennoch haben sie Familien, haben Frau und Kinder, die sie doch wohl auf irgendeine Weise auch lieben, doch? Genau wie man den Verrat am eigenen Meister als einen Höhepunkt im Leben eines jeden Sith stilisiert, und dennoch schätzt doch jeder Diener, die wiederum loyal sind. Oder wie so viele Sith die Versklavung von Nicht-Menschen als naturgegeben ansehen, während ihr eigener Kodex sie dazu ermutigt, nach Freiheit zu streben. Das … das macht doch keinen Sinn … oder?“

Bei dem letzten Wort sah seine Schülerin auf, suchte ein wenig zögerlich seinen Blick. „In der Tat“, sprach Malgus nickend. „Ihr zwiespältiges Verhalten beweist nur, welch antiquiertem, wenn nicht gar falschem Verständnis des Kodex sie anhängen. Aber das ist typisch für jene, die mit dem silbernen Löffel im Mund geboren wurden. Sie sind bestrebt, jeden Wandel im Imperium zu unterbinden, der ihre Privilegien, die sie einzig ihrer Geburt und dem Verdienst ihrer Vorfahren zu verdanken haben, bedroht. Dabei bedeutet die Macht doch gerade Wandel, Veränderung, Weiterentwicklung. Es ist daher nicht verwunderlich, dass auch der Kodex selbst immer wieder neu interpretiert wurde.“

„Also gibt es eigentlich mehrere Kodizes?“, hakte sie nach.

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen überzog Malgus‘ Züge, als sein untreuer Tuk’ata erneut fiepend versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zu erhaschen. Doch erneut kraulte sie ihn nur beiläufig und schob ihn schließlich beiseite, als er zwischen ihm und ihr stand. „Dem reinen Wortlaut nach gibt es natürlich nur einen Kodex“, erklärte er weiter. „Doch wenn man danach geht, welches grundlegende Verständnis der Macht aus dem Kodex hergeleitet wird, dann könnte man durchaus sagen, dass es mehrere Kodizes der Sith gibt.“ Doch anstatt sie zu bestätigen, sie in ihren Überzeugungen zu bekräftigen, schienen seine Worte sie unruhiger denn je werden zu lassen. „Du darfst frei sprechen, Schülerin“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ich …“, fing sie an, „bin mir nicht sicher, ob … Ich meine, es … klingt so …“ Ihr Gestammel stockte schließlich zur Gänze, was Malgus schnell ungeduldig werden ließ. Er gab ihr mit einer knappen Geste zu verstehen, dass sie endlich sprechen möge. „Meine letzte Aufgabe an der Akademie bestand daraus, den ersten Kodex der Sith zu finden, wie Ihr vielleicht wisst“, begann sie endlich zu erzählen. Zur Antwort nickte er knapp. „Als ich aber dort unten in Ajunta Palls Grab war, da …“ Sie machte eine sichtbar unbehagliche Bewegung mit ihren Schultern. „Er … er war dort, versteht Ihr? Ajunta Pall. Ich begegnete dort seinem Geist und er …“ Wieder machte sie diese verrenkte Bewegung, als zucke sie mit den Achseln. Es war aber keine Geste des Desinteresses, sondern der Unsicherheit. „Er sagte, dass … die Sith ein Fehler waren. Er bereue es, die Jedi verlassen und sich der Dunklen Seite hingegeben zu haben und …“ Die Worte stockten in ihrer Kehle, als sie erneut Malgus‘ Blick begegnete. Auch ohne sein Stirnrunzeln war ihr bewusst, wie unglaublich ihre Worte für ihn klingen mussten. „Ihr glaubt mir nicht“, sagte sie leise.

„Ich glaube, dass du glaubst, die Wahrheit zu sprechen“, gab er nach einem Moment des Schweigens zurück. Nun war es an ihr, verwirrt dreinzublicken. „Hast du noch nicht bedacht, dass es vielleicht nur eine Täuschung der Hellen Seite war, Schülerin?“

„Aber ist was ist mit dem Holocron?“, wandte sie sogleich ein. „Es ist der Beweis, dass Ajunta Pall ursprünglich einmal eine andere Vision der Macht hatte.“

„Und welchen Beweis gibt es, dass das Holocron wirklich von ihm stammt? Hast du es aktiviert?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es war doch in seinem Grab. In seinem Sarkophag, den doch bisher angeblich kein Sith gefunden hat.“

„Warum sollte ein Sith auch bestrebt sein, dem Gründer unseres Ordens Irrlehren zu unterstellen?“, konterte er. „Ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass es ein Trick der Jedi sein muss? Korriban lag für knapp eineinhalb Jahrtausende verlassen da. Die Jedi hätten also reichlich Zeit gehabt, eine derart perfide Falle vorzubereiten, die durchaus das Potenzial hat, die Fundamente unseres Ordens zu erschüttern.“

„Dann unterstellt Ihr den Jedi aber eine Hinterlist, die sie nicht haben“, wandte sie erneut leidenschaftlich ein. „Und außerdem habe ich noch nie gehört, dass man auch von der Hellen Seite in Versuchung geführt werden kann. Ich meine, jeder kennt doch die Geschichten von Jedi, die der Dunkelheit anheimfallen, wie Darth Revan und Darth Malak. Aber wer hat je von einem Sith gehört, der zur Hellen Seite bekehrt wurde?“

„Es ist überaus selten, aber es solche … Ketzer.“ Das letzte Wort spukte er förmlich aus. „Man hat sich darum bemüht, es nicht publik werden zu lassen, aber vor einigen Jahren ist sogar ein Mitglied des Rats der Sith abtrünnig geworden. Darth Sajar war ein mustergültiger Sith und dennoch hielt er der Versuchung und dem süßen Versprechen von Frieden nicht stand. Man kann es kaum glauben, was?“

Letzteres war Violets staunender Miene geschuldet. „Wurdet Ihr auch schon einmal von der Hellen Seite versucht, Meister?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, während ihre goldgelben Augen gebannt jeder Regung seiner Miene verfolgten. Ja, da war es wieder, dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dieses unwillkürliche Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, das sie schon gestern Abend beim Essen bemerkt hatte. Was er auch über ihre mangelnde emotionale Beherrschung sagen mochte, er war kaum besser darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Ja, das wurdet Ihr …“, flüsterte sie schließlich.

Ihre Worte ließen Malgus abrupt aufstehen. Unter seinem harten, brennenden Blick schrumpfte Violet zusammen und legte instinktiv den Arm um Ragnos, der ebenfalls die Ohren angelegt und den Kopf demütig gesenkt hatte. „Es ist unerheblich, ob ich versucht wurde oder nicht. Es zählt nur, dass man dieser Versuchung nicht nachgibt“, zischte er dann.

Violet schwieg daraufhin, doch gleichzeitig rasten ihre Gedanken. Dass er seine Versuchung durch die Helle Seite nicht nur indirekt eingeräumt hatte, sondern auch, dass er ungewohnt emotional reagierte, gab ihr zu denken. Was bei der Macht konnte es schließlich gewesen sein, dass einen Mann wie Darth Malgus der Hellen Seite näher bringen sollte? Nein, Frieden konnte es gewiss nicht sein, dafür schien er den Krieg, den Rausch des Kampfes und Tötens zu sehr zu lieben. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den gestrigen Abend und an all den unerwarteten Empfindungen, die sich für einen Moment hinter dieser Maske aus Wut und Frustration erkannt hatte. Trauer hatte sie in ihm gespürt und eine so überwältigende Einsamkeit, dass es ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzt hatte, und für einen Moment, einen äußerst flüchtigen Moment, da hatte sie … Violet würgte den plötzlichen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, doch sie konnte es nicht vor sich leugnen. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm empfunden.

Das Piepsen seines Komlinks riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Stumm verfolgte sie, wie Malgus einige Befehle eintippte. „Darth Marr wünscht mich zu sehen“, sprach er dann.

„Wer ist das?“

„Das Oberhaupt der Sphäre der Verteidigung“, gab er knapp zurück. Stumm wartete Violet darauf, dass er zu einer ausführlicheren Erklärung ansetzen möge, während sie Ragnos‘ große Ohren kraulte und ihm dann einen Kuss gab, als er seine Schnauze in ihr Gesicht drückte. Ihre Liebkosung seines Tuk’atas ließ Malgus flüchtig seine Mundwinkel heben. „Es kursieren Gerüchte und Absichtserklärungen, dass gewisse einflussreiche Personen nicht länger gewillt sind, den Friedensvertrag mit der Republik weiterhin aufrechtzuerhalten“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „und das bereitet ihm in seiner Position natürlich Sorgen. Er wird wohl sicherstellen wollen, dass ich mich diesem Personenkreis nicht anschließen oder sie unterstützen werde.“

„Werdet Ihr dieser Bitte entsprechen?“

„Was würdest du tun?“

Da zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Frieden gibt es nicht, und wenn es wirklich der Konflikt ist, den die Macht will …“, antwortete sie.

Malgus nickte kaum merklich. „Eine so wahre wie weise Antwort. Und eine äußerst dumme in politischer Hinsicht“, setzte er dann aber nach.

„Was kümmert mich, was die anderen von mir denken.“ Die altbekannte Arroganz schwang nun in ihrer Stimme mit und fand ihren Ausdruck in dem herablassenden Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte.

„Sei keine Närrin“, gab er schroff zurück. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war seine Miene von tiefem Ernst gezeichnet. „So wie du dachte ich auch, als ich noch jung und glaubte, ich könne alles erreichen, wenn ich es nur will. Ich kann dich zum Lord machen, aber ohne einen einflussreichen Gönner mit Verbindungen zum Rat der Sith wirst du es nie bis zum Darth schaffen. Mach‘ nicht denselben Fehler, wie ich es in meinen jungen Jahren tat, und stoße jedermann vor den Kopf. Auch ein Sith braucht Verbündete.“

Diese Belehrung überraschte sie und ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, als stumm zu nicken. „Lass‘ den alten Narren nur reden. Ich mache das, was ich für richtig halte. Genau das hast du doch jetzt gedacht, nicht wahr?“

Violet fühlte sich unwillkürlich ertappt. „Ich glaube, es gibt viele Dinge, die man Euch nennen könnte, aber ein Narr seid Ihr nicht“, entgegnete sie vorsichtig.

Wieder verzogen sich seine rauen, vernarbten Lippen zu dem, was entfernt an ein Lächeln erinnerte. „Und wieder eine Meinung, mit der du ziemlich allein dastehst“, erwiderte er. Ein Ausdruck, grimmig-bitter und schmerzlich-resigniert, überzog währenddessen seine Miene, ließ ihn für einige Momente stumm und geistesabwesend dreinblickten, bevor er tief durchatmete. „Du wirst ihn noch ganz und gar verziehen“, meinte er noch mit einem Nicken in Ragnos‘ Richtung, als er seine Atemmaske anlegte und sich dann zum Gehen wandte. Der Tuk’ata hatte es endlich wieder geschafft, Violets Schoß zurückzuerobern, wo er sich nun wie ein Welpe einzurollen versuchte, was an seiner schieren Größe scheiterte.

„Als ob er jemals erzogen war …“, gab sie zurück, die Augenbrauen spöttisch erhoben.

„So gut wie sein Herrchen eben.“ Dass er unter seiner Maske nun wirklich grinsen musste, zeigten die tiefen Fältchen um seine Augenwinkel. Aber auch Violet konnte nicht anders, als über seinen Sarkasmus leise zu lachen, und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr unwohl.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit herrschte ein bedrücktes Schweigen in dem hohen, kreisrunden Raum des Jedi-Tempels auf Tython. Jedes der anwesenden Mitglieder des Hohen Rats blickte nachdenklich, vielen stand die Sorge gar offen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Schließlich ergriff Syo Bakarn das Wort: „Und Ihr seid Euch auch ganz sicher, Meisterin Satele?“

Die Großmeisterin, die erschöpft und gebeugt auf ihren Platz saß, nickte leicht: „Ja, ich habe keinen Zweifel. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er es war. Und er hat mittlerweile eine engere Macht-Verbindung mit Violet aufgenommen, als ich sie je mit ihr hatte. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste für sie.“

Wieder lag das Schweigen schwer wie ein Leichentuch über den Hohen Rat. „Doch welches Interesse sollte der Sith-Imperator selbst an Violet haben?“, warf Bela Kiwiiks schließlich ein. „Und wie soll sie in seine Nähe gekommen sein? Müssen wir befürchten, dass das Imperium sie gefangengenommen hat?“

Satele schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein … Ich bin mir sicher, dass Violet nicht in Gefangenschaft ist. Ich konnte keinen Zwang oder Widerwillen in ihr spüren.“

Jaric Kaedan, der schon die ganze Zeit über eine harte Miene zur Schau gestellt hatte, konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten. „Warum weigern wir uns, den viel wahrscheinlicheren Fall zu akzeptieren?“, sprach er laut und in seiner üblichen allzu direkten Art, die keine diplomatische Rücksicht kannte. „Nach all dem, was sie begangen hat – wohlgemerkt, sie hat ihre Taten selbst gestanden“, fügte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger hinzu. „Wäre es nach all dem wirklich so überraschend, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass sie der Dunklen Seite verfallen ist? Was, wenn sie jetzt wirklich zu einem Sith geworden ist und sich dem Imperator freiwillig unterworfen hat?“

„Unmöglich, Jaric“, widersprach Orgus Din sogleich. „Ich glaube daran, dass Violet tief in ihrem Herzen ein guter Mensch ist. Ja, da war so viel Zorn, so viel Verbitterung in ihr, als wir sie auf Nar Shaddaa stellten, doch das galt den Sith und dem Imperium. Ich kann mir daher nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich nun freiwillig dem Imperium angeschlossen haben soll. Nicht nachdem, was sie während der Zerstörung des Tempels erlebt haben muss.

„Aber das ist zehn Jahre her, Orgus“, gab Meister Kaedan zu bedenken. „Wer kann wirklich wissen, wie sie sich in dieser Dekade verändert hat. Wir können uns ihrer Gesinnung nicht mehr sicher sein.“

„Sie muss sich ihres Wandels nicht einmal bewusst sein“, warf nun Meister Gnost-Dural, höchster Archivar und Historiker des Ordens, ein. „Studiert man beispielsweise die Schriften von Darth Revan, so muss man zu der Einsicht gelangen, dass er sich lange Zeit, selbst nach seinem Fall zur Dunklen Seite, noch als Jedi definiert. Ein wahrer Jedi, der bereit ist zu tun, was getan werden muss, plakativ und simplifiziert ausgedrückt. Betrachtet man nun Violets Causa, insbesondere ihre Aussagen gegenüber Satele“, er würdigte die Großmeisterin mit einem Nicken, „so kann ich für mich erstaunliche Parallelen in ihrer jeweiligen Selbstwahrnehmung feststellen.“

„Das mag vielleicht zutreffen, aber hat uns die Geschichte nicht ebenso gelehrt, dass selbst diejenigen mit den besten Absichten die fatalsten Fehler begehen können?“, entgegnete nun Meisterin Kiwiiks erneut. „Umso mehr, da sie von der Alternativlosigkeit ihres eingeschlagenen Weges so überzeugt sind, dass sie keine andere Perspektive mehr einnehmen können? Ist die Diskussion über Violets Motivation daher nicht eine sophistische Angelegenheit?“

Meister Kaedan hatte schon bei ihren letzten Worten eifrig genickt. „Ich stimme Euch voll und ganz zu, Bela. Mich interessiert wesentlich mehr, was sie im Augenblick tut bzw. was sie noch tun wird, als was ihr durch den Kopf geht.“

„Aber wie wollen wir das abschätzen, Jaric, wenn wir nicht um die Beweggründe ihres Herzens wissen? Wir sollen sie nicht vorschnell verurteilen“, mischte sich nun Tol Braga ein, der der Diskussion bisher schweigend gefolgt war. „Wenn Sajar, geboren und aufgewachsen als Sith, der Dunklen Seite entsagen konnte, dürften wir auch für Violet die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Eine Umkehr ist stets möglich, solange man nur bereut.“

Seinen Einwand quittierte Jaric Kaedan nur mit einem Schnauben. „Verzeiht, Tol, wenn ich mich Eurer Haltung nicht anschließe. Es gibt Grenzen, die man nicht ungestraft überschreitet, und es gibt Taten, von denen aus es keine Rückkehr mehr möglich ist. Vielleicht ist Violet noch zu einer Einsicht fähig, aber wir sollten uns keinen Hoffnungen hingeben, für die es keine rationale Annahme gibt. Und wenn sie selbst auf Zureden ihrer eigenen Meisterin kein Einsehen zeigt …“ Alle folgten seinem Blick in Richtung Satele, die die ganze Debatte über ihre einstige Schülerin schweigend verfolgt hatte.

„Sie machte mich für ihr Martyrium verantwortlich“, sprach sie schließlich, womit sie die tiefe Gewissensnot offenbarte, die sie seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag verfolgte und die durch Violets Vorwürfe noch vertieft worden waren. „Und ich … kann ihr nicht widersprechen. Wäre sie nicht mein Padawan gewesen, wäre sie Darth Malgus nicht zum Opfer gefallen.“

„So dürft Ihr nicht denken, Meisterin Satele“, erwiderte Meister Bakarn im schwachen Versuch, ihr Trost zu spenden. „Was geschehen ist, konntet Ihr ebenso wenig voraussehen wie wir alle. Selbst Großmeister Zym hat diese Hinterlist nicht kommen sehen.“

„Doch warum nicht? Warum konnten wir es nicht kommen sehen? Oder wollten wir es vielleicht nicht kommen sehen? Weil wir uns den Frieden so sehr wünschten und uns deshalb nur allzu bereitwillig vom angebotenen Friedensvertrag blenden ließen?“ Nie zuvor hatten die anderen Ratsmitglieder erlebt, dass Satele voller Leidenschaft ihre Stimme erhob. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Das sind sehr ungewohnte Worte aus Eurem Mund, Meisterin Satele“, sagte dann Meister Braga und sprach damit aus, was alle anderen dachten.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass Violets Worte Zweifel in mir ausgelöst haben. Nicht nur an tagespolitischen Zielen, sondern … an unserem Kodex selbst.“

Das Schweigen, das jetzt einsetzte, war von solcher Tiefe, dass es förmlich in den Ohren dröhnte. Satele hingegen kämpfte mit alten Erinnerungen, so alten, dass sie sie schon beinahe vergessen zu haben glaubte. Das Geständnis ihrer Zweifel am Jedi-Kodex hatte sie unwillkürlich an ihre Mutter Tasiele denken lassen, die ihrerseits für ihre unorthodoxen Ansichten, insbesondere für ihre Kritik am Verbot von Bindungen und Ehen, mit dem Exil belegt worden war. Und sie dachte an Revan, ihrem Ahnherrn, der die Grundfesten des Jedi-Kodex so weit angezweifelt hatte, dass er am Ende gar der Dunklen Seite verfiel. Sollte auch sie letzten Endes diese Neigung zur Revolte in ihrem Herzen tragen? Immerhin hatte sie schon gegen eines der zentralen Gebote des Jedi-Ordens verstoßen … Ein altvertrauter Schmerz machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, als sie an ihren Sohn dachte, den sie um des Ordens willen vor der Welt verleugnet hatte.

Als das Schweigen nicht abbrach, sah sie um, nur um festzustellen, dass aller Augen auf ihr ruhten. „Verzeiht, meine Freunde“, sprach sie nach einem Räuspern. „Als Großmeisterin ist es meine Aufgabe, euch Orientierung zu bieten, nicht euch durch eigene Zweifel zu belasten.“

„Das Zweifeln und In-Frage-stellen ist ein natürlicher Prozess, wenn man sich ausführlich mit einer Sache auseinandersetzt“, meinte daraufhin Gnost-Dural. Unter seiner Atemmaske klang die Stimme des Kel’Dors mild und nachsichtig. „Wenn jemand die Prinzipien unseres Kodex verkörpert, dann seid Ihr es, Satele.“

Zustimmende Worte erklangen daraufhin sogleich von allen anderen Mitgliedern des Hohen Rats. Sateles Lächeln, mit dem sie diese indirekten Loyalitätsbekundungen entgegennahm, war tapfer genug, um die anderen überzeugt, und zugleich so schwach, dass einem scharfäugigen Beobachter nicht entgehen konnte, wie wenig sie selbst daran glaubte.


	19. Die Helden von Coruscant

„Deine Aura vibriert regelrecht vor Unruhe.“

Darth Malgus‘ Worte ließen Violet aufsehen. Bisher hatte sie stumm gegen die Wand gelehnt dagestanden und nervös an ihren Fingernägeln gekaut. „Es ist nichts“, murmelte sie.

„Wie immer“, erwiderte er. Der Spott in seiner Stimme entging ihr nicht, ebenso wenig wie der durchdringende Blick, den er ihr zuwarf.

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sie wieder über beide, einzig unterbrochen vom leisen Klappern des feinen Porzellans, als Berit Pattow den niedrigen Tisch im Salon eindeckte. Während Violet mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte, saß Malgus mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in seinem großen Ohrensessel. „Ihre Mühe ist überflüssig“, kommentierte er schließlich die Arbeit der Haushälterin.

Berit, die noch einmal das Arrangement des Teeservices begutachtet hatte, hob kritisch die Augenbrauen. „Ihr seid wieder einmal äußerst gastfreundlich, mein Lord“, antwortete sie dabei. „Kaum verwunderlich, wenn Ihr deshalb nie Besuch erhaltet.“

Doch Malgus schnaubte nur. „Wozu soll ich mir lauter Schmarotzer ins Haus holen, die nur Freundlichkeit heucheln, um von meiner Protektion zu profitieren?“, gab er unwirsch zurück. „Außerdem haben wir für heute Abend schon einen Gast.“

„Heute? Und das sagt Ihr mir erst jetzt? Ist Euch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich unter Umständen Vorbereitungen treffen muss?“ Die Haushälterin hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Dafür können Sie doch zaubern.“ Berit quittierte seine Lakonie mit einem himmelwärts gerichteten Blick und einem Seufzen, bevor sie das leere Tablett ergriff und den Salon verließ.

Violet war unterdessen noch immer in Gedanken vertieft, sodass sie vom Gespräch keine Notiz genommen hatte. Sie blickte erst auf, als das bekannte Kribbeln über ihren Rücken huschte, das die nahenden Präsenzen anderer Machtnutzer verriet. „Sie sind da …“, murmelte sie.

Malgus brummte zustimmend, doch erhob sich erst, als die Türklingel erklang. Violet wischte sich die schweißfeuchten Hände an der Hose ab, bevor sie ihm in die Eingangshalle folgte. Ihr Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb und sie spürte bereits die aufsteigende Übelkeit, das altbekannte, altvertraute Symptom ihrer Nerven, die bis zum Zerreißen angespannt waren. Die Vorstellung, Adraas wiederzusehen, machte ihr Angst, und doch weckte diese Aussicht noch andere Gefühle in ihr, die viele Jahre tief unter der Oberfläche dahinschlummerten und durch ihre gestrige Begegnung mit einer Wucht wiedererweckt worden waren, die Violet ratlos und voller Scham zurückließ. Ein Teil von ihr würde diese Emotion am liebsten zur Gänze verleugnen, während ein anderer Teil sich danach sehnte, diese Emotionen zu erkunden, zu vertiefen, sie letzten Endes physisch zu erleben.

In der Eingangshalle nahm sie Ragnos, der ihr neugierig hinterher getrottet war, am Halsband, während sie hinter Malgus tritt, der gleich einem Bollwerk dastand, ein stummer Hüne, den Blick fest auf die Tür gerichtet, die Mrs. Pattow gerade öffnete. „Darth Angral …“, sprach er. Seine Stimme klang noch rauer als gewöhnlich unter seiner Atemmaske hervor und das ohnehin düstere Gelb seiner Iriden war noch eine Spur dunkler geworden.

Malgus‘ knappe Begrüßung war an den ältesten Mann der eintretenden Gruppe gerichtet. Schlank und hochgewachsen, in eine prächtige, tiefrote Rüstung gewandt trat der Angesprochene mit jener Selbstverständlichkeit vor seinen Gastgeber, die nur einem geborenen Sith-Lord eigen war. „Darth Malgus …“, erwiderte er. „Es ist lange her, alter Freund.“ Er hielt ihm die rechte Hand entgegen, die Malgus erst nach einem kurzen Zögern ergriff. Er gab sich dabei keinerlei Mühe, jene Freundlichkeit vorzutäuschen, die Angrals Miene vordergründig zierte.

Noch charmanter und liebenswerter war nur das Lächeln, dass Adraas zur Schau stellte, der hinter Angral eingetreten war. „Es ist eine wahre Freude, Euch wiederzusehen, Darth Malgus“, sprach er. „Wir befürchteten schon, Ihr würdest nie wieder den Weg zurück aus den Unbekannten Regionen finden.“ Auch er hielt ihm die Rechte entgegen, die Malgus jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte, doch sein Blick brannte förmlich, als er den jüngeren Sith feindselig anstarrte.

„Es muss wichtig sein, wenn Ihr mit Eurem halben Gefolge erscheint, mein Lord“, wandte er sich wieder an Angral. Der unterschwellige Spott in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Der ältere Sith-Lord hob zwar die Augenbrauen, doch ließ sich ansonsten nichts anmerken. „Wichtig in der Tat. Aber lasst uns das in aller Ruhe besprechen.“

Malgus nickte stumm. Er hatte unterdessen die anderen Männer gemustert, die Angral und Adraas gefolgt waren. „Neue Schüler?“, hakte er nach.

„Nicht ganz. An Praven dürft Ihr Euch noch erinnern.“ In der Tat hatte Malgus dem reinblütigen Sith zugenickt, der seinerseits eine respektvolle Verbeugung andeutete. „Sadic und Nefarid stehen ebenfalls seit einigen Jahren unter meiner Protektion. Ich habe sie erst kürzlich zu Lords ernannt.“ Auch die beiden anderen Männer hatte Malgus unterdessen gemustert. Was er von ihnen hielt, machte das verächtliche Lächeln klar, das unter seiner Atemmaske sichtbar wurde. „Ich sehe, dass Adraas bei der Schilderung Eurer neuen Schülerin ausnahmsweise nicht übertrieben hat“, fuhr Angral schließlich fort, der seinerseits Violet gemustert hatte.

„Er wäre gut damit beraten, sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern“, knurrte Malgus mit einem weiteren feindseligen Blick in Richtung Adraas‘.

„Ihr habt in all den Jahren jeden Anwärter abgelehnt. Es kann Euch daher wohl kaum überraschen, dass man sich nun brennend für Euren neuen Schützling interessiert, Lord Malgus“, entgegnete Angral, der nun vorgetreten war, um ihr unmittelbar ins Gesicht zu blicken. Violet würgte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter, doch hielt seinem Blick tapfer stand. Dabei musterte auch sie ihn eindringlich. Das war also jener Darth Angral, damaliger Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte, die Coruscant überfallen und geplündert hatten, jener Dunkler Lord, der galaxisweit berüchtigt wurde, als er den Obersten Kanzler der Republik persönlich exekutierte. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick über seine Person, betrachtete noch einen Moment seine martialisch rote Rüstung, bevor sie es wagte, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Auch wenn er längst nicht von Narben und Verletzungen entstellt war wie ihr Meister, sondern nur ein Implantat um das linke Auge trug, so deuteten die tiefen Falten um Mund und Augenwinkeln an, dass er einige Jahre älter als Malgus sein musste. Wieder spürte Violet, wie ihr Handflächen feucht wurden, doch diesmal war es weniger vor Angst als vor Wut, die in ihr aufstieß. _Das sind sie also_ , dachte sie voller Verachtung, _die Helden von Coruscant! Mörder, Kriegsverbrecher, ja, das sind sie! Oh, wie sie dafür büßen werden …_ Während sie sich düsteren, rachsüchtigen Gedanken hingab, fiel die Maske der Freundlichkeit von Angrals Miene, als er sie eindringlich musterte, und wich einem Ausdruck der kalten Herablassung. Es war deutlich, dass er sie seiner Gegenwart als unwürdig erachtete. „In der Tat, Eure Wahl ist höchst interessant“, murmelte er dann. Dabei ergriff er ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so grob zur Seite, dass ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz durch ihren Nacken schoss. Violet ahnte schon, was er suchte. Das spöttische Kräuseln seiner Lippen verriet ihr, dass er die Narbe des Schockhalsbands gefunden hatte, und auch der flüchtige Blick, den er mit Adraas wechselte, war voller Verachtung. „Nun gut, lassen wir das“, sprach er an Malgus gewandt, der beide eindringlich beobachtet hatte.

„Nach Euch, mein Lord“, erwiderte er und wies ihm mit einer Geste die Richtung zum Salon. Wie zuvor ging Angral voran, ganz als sei er hier der Ranghöhere und Malgus sein Gefolgsmann.

Violet sah ihnen aus den Augenwinkeln hinterher, während ihnen der als Praven vorgestellte reinblütige Sith folgte. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass sie Ragnos‘ Halsband losgelassen hatte. „Bei Fuß“, zischte sie leise, doch der Tuk’ata war schon zu einem von Angrals Schülern hinübergelaufen, der ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen angelockt hatte. Es war der größere von beiden menschlichen Männern, die sie als nur einige Jahre älter als sich selbst einschätzte. Während der kleinere, schmächtigere von ihnen mit verschränkten Armen dastand, das wenig ansehnliche, wie von Pockennarben entstellte Gesicht halb unter der Kapuze seiner Robe verborgen, hatte sich der andere, der schlank und hochgewachsen war und eine Mischung aus Überheblichkeit und Brutalität ausstrahlte, hingekniet. Im Glauben, ein Leckerchen zu bekommen, hatte Ragnos sich brav hingesetzt und schnüffelte nun die Hand ab, die man ihm hinhielt. Doch statt ihm eine Nascherei oder eine Liebkosung zu geben, wirkte der Sith einen Machtblitz, der den Wolfshund direkt in die Schnauze traf. Ragnos heulte auf und rannte zurück zu Violet, an deren Beine er sich winselnd presste. „Du blöder Arsch“, fauchte sie, als sie sich hinkniete, um den Wolfshund in die Arme zu schließen.

„Hast du etwas gesagt, kleine Sklavin?“, entgegnete Ragnos‘ Peiniger, nachdem beide Sith den boshaften Streich mit einem ebenso boshaften Lachen quittiert hatten.

„Komm‘ her, dann flüstere ich es dir zu.“ Ihre Stimme war leise, drohend geworden, und ihre Hand lag fest auf dem Griff ihres Lichtschwerts.

Ihre Drohgebärde war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. „Du hast ein loses Mundwerk, Mädchen“, sprach der kleinere von beiden, der für sie bei jedem weiteren Blick hässlicher wurde.

„Man sollte dir eine Lektion erteilen, wie du Lords der Sith zu reden hast, kleine Sklavin“, fuhr der andere fort. Er hatte sich aus der Hocke erhoben und setzte nun an, sein Lichtschwert zu zücken.

„Es reicht.“

Alle drei sahen auf. Keiner von ihnen hatte bemerkt, dass Adraas den beiden anderen Dunklen Lords nicht gefolgt war. Mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, die Lippen zu seinem stets so charmanten und doch so kalten Lächeln verzogen, gab er den beiden jüngeren Sith-Lords mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie ihrem Meister nun besser folgen sollten. Stille machte sich im Flur breit, nachdem alle bis auf Adraas und sie gegangen waren, und plötzlich war sie wieder da, die Spannung zwischen ihnen, die Anspannung in ihr. Ihr Herz trommelte gegen ihre Rippen, als er schließlich herantrat und ihr seine Hand hinhielt, um ihr beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Eine Hitzewelle raste durch ihren Körper und ließ ihre Wangen erröten, als sich ihre Hände berührten. _Wie weich und schlank sie ist, vielmehr die Hand einer Frau als die eines Mannes. Und seine Haut ist so kühl und glatt …_ Wieder errötete sie, diesmal aber im Bewusstsein, wie unvollkommen sie im Gegensatz zu seiner Perfektion war, wie hässlich sie ihm vorkommen musste mit ihren rauen Händen, die voller Schwielen der Brandnarben waren. Sollte er diese aber bemerkt haben, so gab er es mit keinem Ausdruck zu verstehen. Ein Schwindelgefühl ergriff sie, als beide sich schließlich in die Augen sahen. „Wie schön, dass wir uns so bald wiedersehen“, sprach er leise, seine Lippen nur eine Handbreit von ihren entfernt. Violet wurden die Knie weich, als sein heißer Atem über ihr Gesicht strich. Jeder düstere Rachegedanke war augenblicklich vergessen, stattdessen brannte ihr Körper mit einem anderen Verlangen, das nicht weniger intensiv war.

Sie war unsagbar enttäuscht, als er ihre Hand losließ und ihr mit einer eleganten Geste zu verstehen gab, dass sie vor ihm in den Salon treten sollte. Als sie sich aber abwandte, strich seine Hand behutsam ihrem Rücken hinab. Malgus und Angral waren schon ins Gespräch vertieft, als sie endlich eintraten. „Doch, in der Tat. Nicht wenige hatten sich in all den Jahren nach Eurem Verbleib erkundigt. Selbst Kilran hat mich vor einigen Wochen gefragt, ob Ihr überhaupt zu den Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten kommen würdet“, berichtete Angral gerade, der bereits Platz genommen hatte.

„Es gibt durchaus mehrere Gründe, die mich zu einer temporären Rückkehr bewegt haben“, erwiderte Malgus, der sich nun Angral gegenüber in seinen großen Ohrensessel setzte. „Unter anderem auch die Nachricht des Geheimdienstministers.“

„Ja, Lord Jadus sagte mir, dass man auch Euch informiert habe.“ Angral nickte dabei nachdenklich, doch stieß dann ein leises Schnauben aus, das so belustigt wie ungläubig klang. „Es erscheint mir nichtsdestotrotz ziemlich weit hergeholt, dass die Morde an Moff Graver und den anderen durch einen abtrünnigen Jedi verübt sein sollen. Möglicherweise durch einen Überlebenden der Tempelzerstörung, so wird vom Geheimdienst gemutmaßt.“

Violet, deren Aufmerksamkeit bis dahin Adraas gegolten hatte, den sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, erstarrte bei Angrals Worten. Ihr wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt und ein Zittern ergriff ihre Hände. Atemlos wartete sie darauf, was noch kommen möge. „Kein Jedi, der an diesem Tag im Tempel war, hat überlebt“, gab Malgus dann zurück. Ein harter, erbarmungsloser Ausdruck lag dabei in seinen glühenden Augen.

„In der Tat, selbst den vielversprechendsten Padawan hat aus reiner Sturheit abschlachten müssen“, mischte sich nun Adraas ein. Er hatte neben Angral Platz genommen und die Beine übereinandergeschlagen. Seine scheinbar kühle, entspannte Art stand im harten Kontrast zu der deutlichen Gereiztheit, die Malgus‘ ganze Haltung ausstrahlte.

„Ihr hattet nicht das Recht, meiner Rache an Satele Shan im Weg zu stehen“, knurrte er.

„Die Kleine war überaus talentiert und hatte Temperament. Sie hätte sich zweifelsohne zu einer leidenschaftlichen Sith-Lady formen lassen“, entgegnete Adraas. Nur ein leichtes Kräuseln seiner Lippen gab die Verachtung ob Malgus‘ übellauniger Antwort preis.

Dieser starrte den jüngeren Sith-Lord nicht weniger verächtlich an. „Ihr wolltet das Mädchen doch nur, weil es ein hübsches Gesicht hatte. Jeder weiß schließlich, dass Ihr nicht mehr als ein Weiber- und Maulheld seid.“

Dass diese Aussage ihr Ziel getroffen hatte, zeigte das gefährliche Lächeln, das sich nach einem Moment über Adraas‘ Miene zog, jenes Lächeln, das Violet aus dem Jedi-Tempel so vertraut war. Genauso schön, genauso grausam hatte er gelächelt, als er die Exekution der Jünglinge und die Folter von Bengel angeordnet hatte. „Und Ihr seid noch immer jener Narr, der nicht weiß, wie unklug es ist, Männer mit Einfluss vor den Kopf zu stoßen“, erwiderte er schließlich.

Darth Angral, der dem verbalen Schlagabtausch der beiden Sith-Lords stumm gefolgt war, warf nun Adraas einen ermahnenden Blick zu. „Das ist genug. Wir sind nicht hergekommen, um diese alten Geschichten aufzuwärmen.“ Wie unerwartet dieser Tadel war, zeigte der mild erstaunte Blick, den der Getadelte seinem Gönner zuwarf. Malgus hatte ihre Interaktion eindringlich beobachtet, ohne zu bemerken, wie er wiederum von Violet beobachtet wurde. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass hinter der offenen Feindseligkeit von Malgus und Adraas mehr stecken musste, und obwohl die Gegenwart dieser Dunklen Lords sie ängstlich wie einst der kleine Padawan werden ließ, der sie einmal gewesen war, lauschte sie so stumm wie neugierig. „Ihr habt damals überaus scharfe Kritik am Friedensvertrag geübt, noch ehe die Unterschriften getrocknet waren, Lord Malgus. Damals tadelte ich Euch dafür“, fuhr Angral schließlich an Malgus gewandt fort. Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, als wollte er so Malgus‘ Interesse steigern. „Heute hingegen muss ich Euch zustimmen. Es scheint, als habt Ihr schon damals die fatale Entwicklung vorausgesehen, die das Imperium seither eingeschlagen hat.“

Malgus‘ harte Miene gab keine Regung preis. „Ihr habt meine Aufmerksamkeit, mein Lord“, sprach er dann leise.

Doch anstatt sogleich fortzufahren, nickte Angral stumm. Seine folgenden Worte waren schließlich so nachdenklich wie wohlgewählt. „Als ich damals vom Rat der Sith den Befehl erhielt, die Kämpfe auf Coruscant einzustellen und den Planeten lediglich als Druckmittel in den Verhandlungen zu besetzen, teilte ich die Ansicht der Ratsmitglieder und nicht zuletzt der unseres Imperators“, begann er. „Es war für das Überleben unseres Imperiums unerlässlich, zumindest einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Ihr wisst schließlich selbst, wie desaströs der Zustand unserer Flotte war, ganz zu schweigen von der Verlustzahl unserer Einheiten und der beschämenden Tatsache, dass knapp ein Drittel aller kampftauglichen Sith gefallen war. Wir hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Wahl, mein Freund, so sehr es Euch auch in Eurer Kriegerehre gekränkt haben mochte.“ Die Pause, die er einlegte, sollte wohl Malgus die Gelegenheit zu einem Einwand geben, der aber nicht kam. Stattdessen schien dieser jedes einzelne Wort abzuwägen. „Mittlerweile sind aber zehn Jahre verstrichen“, sprach Angral daher weiter, „zehn Jahre, in denen wir unsere Flotte wieder aufgebaut, die Anzahl unserer Soldaten wieder aufgestockt und eine neue Generation von Sith ausgebildet haben. Es gibt keinen vernünftigen Grund mehr, den Friedensvertrag aufrechtzuerhalten, und dennoch hat niemand den Mut, den ersten Schritt zu unternehmen. Selbst die Ratsherren haben sich mit der augenblicklichen Situation arrangiert und treiben lieber ihre gegenseitigen Machtspielchen voran, anstatt den ersten Schlag gegen die Jedi und die Republik zu planen. Nur Vengean scheint gewillt, zur Not auch auf eigene Faust alles zu unternehmen, um das Imperium zum Sieg zu führen.“ 

„Er hatte schon damals den Friedensvertrag abgelehnt“, gab Malgus schließlich zurück. „Man sagte gar, er habe in aller Öffentlichkeit den Imperator selbst verunglimpft.“

„Hat er“, lautete Angrals Antwort lakonisch. Dabei nickte er wieder auf jene gravitätische Art, die Nachdenklichkeit suggerierte und doch so viel Überheblichkeit ausstrahlte. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass der Frieden uns schwach macht. Soldaten und Offiziere verrichten ihren Dienst nur noch nach Vorschrift, die Moffs und die Generalität haben sich bequem auf ihre Posten eingerichtet und warten nur noch auf den Ruhestand. Selbst von uns Sith gibt es so viele, die am Frieden mittlerweile Gefallen gefunden haben, weil es letztendlich so viel bequemer ist, in seiner Villa oder Festung zu sitzen und sich dem süßen Nichtstun hinzugeben.“ Letztere Einstellung schien er alles andere als zu billigen, denn er quittierte sie mit einem herablassenden Schnauben.

„Der letzte Krieg dauerte achtundzwanzig Jahre. Kann man es jemanden verdenken, wenn er nun die wohlverdiente Ruhe genießen will?“, warf nun Adraas ein, der bis jetzt dem Gespräch der älteren Lords so aufmerksam wie stumm gefolgt war. Seine Erwiderung erschien vordergründig wie ein ruhiger, auf Mäßigung abzielender Ratschlag, und doch wurde Violet das Gefühl nicht los, als sei es eine verhaltene Kritik an der bellizistischen Haltung seines Meisters.

Ein verächtliches Grinsen hatte sich unterdessen auf Malgus‘ Miene ausgebreitet. „Dass Euch jede Ausrede recht ist, Eurem wohlbekannten Hedonismus zu frönen, ist nun wahrlich keine Überraschung“, konterte er feindselig.

„Ihr könnt kaum erwarten, dass jeder sich dem Missmut und Trübsinn ergibt, für den Ihr wohlbekannt seid, mein Lord“, entgegnete Adraas nicht minder schlagfertig. Wieder bildete seine kühle, lässig-ironische Haltung einen scharfen Kontrast zu Malgus‘ hitzigem Temperament, das sich sichtbar nahe am Siedepunkt befand.

Und wieder warf Darth Angral seinem Günstling einen strengen Blick zu, auf den dieser eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzte. „Nun, welche Pläne oder Ausflüchte die Ratsmitglieder auch haben mögen, ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie unser Imperium dahinsiecht“, fuhr Angral fort. „Sollen wir jeden Krieg überlebt haben, nur damit wir an einem schwachen Frieden zugrunde zu gehen?“

Malgus schwieg daraufhin. Nach jener Unterweisung über die Natur der Macht, die Violet heute Morgen erhalten hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass dieses Argument wohl schwerlich seine Wirkung verfehlen konnte. „Und wie gedenkt Ihr das Imperium zu alter Stärke zurückzuführen, mein Lord?“, hakte ihr Meister dann nach. „Ein einfacher Angriff auf irgendeine republikanische Welt wird nicht genügen, um den Rat zum Handeln zu zwingen.“

„Nein, sicherlich nicht. Es wird im Übrigen auch nicht notwendig sein. Der Plan, den wir entwickelt haben, wird unsere Feinde mit nur einem einzigen Schlag auslöschen. Und wenn es soweit ist, dann sollt Ihr zu denen gehören, die den Sieg über die Jedi und die Republik zu Recht für sich beanspruchen können. Eure Verdienste für das Imperium sind noch nicht vergessen, Lord Malgus.“

Mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven wartete Violet, ob sich Angral dazu herabließe, jenen Plan detaillierter zu erläutern. Sie wurde jedoch enttäuscht, denn der Dunkle Lord schien nicht gewillt zu sein, mehr preiszugeben. Scharf beobachtete dieser Malgus, dessen Blick ins Leere ging. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Der Friedensvertrag war nicht die Idee irgendeines Ratsherrn, sondern der des Imperators“, sagte Malgus schließlich. Ein düsterer Glanz funkelte in seinen tiefgelben Augen. „Wollt Ihr etwa gegen den Willen unseres höchsten Meisters verstoßen, Lord Angral? Ich dachte immer, Eure Loyalität stünde außer Zweifel.“

Das Schweigen, das nun eintrat, hatte alle ruhige Nachdenklichkeit verloren. „Meine Loyalität steht außer Zweifel“, antwortete Angral derart beherrscht, dass ihm niemand diese Beherrschung glaubte. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, mit einem unerwarteten Erstschlag gegen unsere Feinde genau dem Willen des Imperators zu entsprechen. Ist Euch noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er den Friedensvertrag offiziell beibehalten will, bis wir insgeheim schon die Oberhand errungen haben, um dann nach einer formellen Kriegserklärung innerhalb weniger Wochen sämtliche Kernwelten zu erobern?“

Der Einwand ließ Malgus unbeeindruckt. Es spiegelte sich gar Überlegenheit in seiner vernarbten Miene. „Ihr klingt sehr leidenschaftlich. Doch Leidenschaft kann zu Fehlern führen.“

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, stellten sich Violets Nackenhärchen auf, als die Luft zwischen den beiden Darths förmlich knisterte. Immer stärker hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Malgus hier auf etwas anspielte. Instinktiv betastete sie ihr neues Lichtschwert, als sich Angral schließlich erhob und eine herrische Haltung einnahm. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand wie Ihr, der Ihr doch allzu wenig Zurückhaltung besitzt und es überaus gut versteht, andere vor den Kopf zu stoßen, selbst so empfindlich mit Kritik sein würdet“, zischte er nun. Die Maske der jovialen Freundlichkeit war endgültig gefallen und offenbarten eine Mischung aus Arroganz und Verachtung.

„Kritik?“, erwiderte Malgus leise. Nun erhob auch er sich. Dabei überragte er Angral um gut eine Kopfhöhe. „Von ihm“, er nickte knapp in Adraas‘ Richtung, „ist nichts anderes als Intrigenspinnerei zu erwarten gewesen, aber Ihr habt mich damals auf Coruscant ins Messer laufen lassen. Glaubtet Ihr wirklich, ich hätte diesen Verrat vergessen, nur weil seitdem eine Dekade vergangen ist?“

Doch Angral stieß einzig ein herablassendes Schnauben aus. „Seid Ihr wirklich so ein Narr, dass Ihr nicht erkennt, wenn man es gut mit Euch meint? Euer Ruf war schon damals wohlbekannt und ich meine nicht Eure Verdienste auf dem Schlachtfeld. Er war beschädigt durch Eure Exzentrik, durch Eure zweifelhafte Interpretation unseres Kodex und Eurem fragwürdigen Umgang mit gewissen … Personen.“

„Wen meint Ihr genau?“, entgegnete Malgus. Seine Stimme war zu einem heiseren Wispern herabgesunken.

„Ihr wisst, wen ich meine.“ Angral musterte ihm von oben bis unten, wobei er den Kopf schüttelte. „Mit Eurer sentimentalen Neigung für dieses Frauenzimmer habt Ihr Euch dem Gespött aller Leute preisgegeben. Und als ich berechtigten Tadel an einem Verhältnis wie diesem übte, war es meine einzige Intention, den letzten Rest Eures Rufes zu retten.“

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Darth Angral so edelmütig ist …“ Während Angrals Worte hitzig und voller Zorn waren, triefte Malgus‘ Erwiderung vor kalten Spott.

Adraas, der dem Gespräch so stumm wie alle andere gefolgt war, räusperte sich nun vernehmlich, bevor er sich an seinen Meister wandte. „Lasst es gut sein, mein Lord. Wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er noch immer seiner Bastarddirne hinterhertrauert.“ Das liebenswürdigste Lächeln zierte dabei seine schönen Züge, doch Violet entging nicht das grausame Funkeln in seinen goldgelben Augen.

Malgus war auf seine Worte hin ganz ruhig, ganz still geworden, gleich einem Orkan, der jeden Moment losbrüllen würde. „Wählt Eure nächsten Worte weise, Adraas. Es sind womöglich Eure letzten“, flüsterte er.

„Ihr seid nicht in der Position, uns zu drohen, dafür habt und hattet Ihr nie die Macht“, gab Angral scharf zurück. „Und wie es aussieht, habt Ihr endlich einen Ersatz für Eure Hure gefunden.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten war sein feixender Blick zu Violet weitergewandert.

„Wollt Ihr es auf eine Machtprobe hinauslaufen lassen? Dann fordert mich zum Kaggath oder schweigt, Angral.“

Der Angesprochene machte jedoch nur eine wegwerfende Geste. „Ich habe es nicht nötig, meine Macht zu demonstrieren. Ihr werdet Euch umsehen, wenn letztendlich ich es sein werde, der als Triumphator über die Republik in die Annalen eingeht. Spätestens dann wird sich niemand mehr an Darth Malgus erinnern.“

Er hatte den Zeigefinger drohend auf Malgus gerichtet und verließ dann, kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, mit wehendem Umhang den Salon. Seine Schüler folgten ihm auf dem Fuß, einzig Lord Praven deutete Malgus gegenüber noch eine Verbeugung an, bevor er seinem Meister folgte. Zurück blieb Darth Adraas, der noch immer mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, das Kinn nachdenklich auf den Handrücken gestützt, auf dem Sofa saß. „Nun, das ging so schnell wie erwartet“, sprach er. Sein Bedauern über das abrupte Ende des Gesprächs hielt sich aber deutlich in Grenzen. „Mein Lord.“ Er nickte Malgus spöttisch zu, bevor auch er sich erhob. Als er Violet passierte, hielt er allerdings inne. Sie hatte, als Angral und seine beiden Schüler an ihr vorbeigingen waren, Ragnos vorsichtshalber am Halsband festgehalten, da dieser seinen Peiniger von zuvor anknurrte und, der Anspannung seines Körpers nach zu urteilen, schon zum Angriff angesetzt hatte. Nur ein kräftiger Zug am Halsband und eine zärtliche Massage seiner großen Ohren hatte ihn halbwegs beruhigen können. Als sie nun aber Adraas‘ Blick auf sich spürte, breitete sich die vertraute Hitze auf ihren Wangen aus. „Du bist wirklich zu bedauern, meine Hübsche“, sprach er leise und doch so laut, dass Malgus ihn hören musste. „Du könntest es weit unter uns Sith bringen, aber nicht mit diesem Meister. Eines Tages wird er dich in den Abgrund mitziehen, den er sich mit seinen ketzerischen Ansichten und schroffen Abweisung eines jedes Bündnispartners selbst geschaffen hat. Wenn es soweit ist, dann wende dich an mich. Ich werde meine Hand über dich halten.“ Wie um die Intention seiner Worte zu verdeutlichen, strich er leicht über ihr Haar und ergriff dann ihr Kinn. Unwillkürlich huschten ihre Augen zu seinen Lippen, die kaum mehr als eine Handbreit von ihren entfernt waren, und als sie schon glaubte, er wolle sie küssen, da konnte sie nicht anders, als sich seinen Lippen entgegenzubeugen. Doch dann stieß Adraas ein leises Lachen aus, bevor er ihr Kinn losließ. „Auf Wiedersehen, Madam“, sprach er noch an Mrs. Pattow gewandt, die gerade mit einer Kanne Kaffa eingetreten war und sich erstaunt im leeren Salon umblickte.

In der Stille konnte man Adraas‘ sich entfernende Schritte vernehmen, bevor die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. „Nun, so schnell wie heute habt Ihr wahrlich noch keine Gäste vergrault, mein Lord“, sagte Berit dann mit feiner, unterschwelliger Ironie.

„Nehmen Sie Ihren Kaffa und verschwinden Sie“, fuhr Malgus seine Haushälterin an. Diese wirkte im höchsten Maße empört über die unhöfliche Art, wie man mit ihr umsprang, bevor sie mit stolz erhobenem Kopf wieder hinausmarschierte. Malgus‘ Blick war unterdessen wieder zu Violet zurückgewandert. Der giftige und überaus gefährliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass er ihre Interaktion mit Adraas aufs Genauste beobachtet haben musste. Noch ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sich ihr mit wenigen Schritten genähert und gab ihr nun eine so harte Ohrfeige, dass sie für einen Moment glaubte, von einem Faustschlag frontal getroffen zu werden. Nur die Wand, gegen die sie taumelte, verhinderte einen Sturz. So perplex, dass sie zuerst gar keinen Schmerz verspürte, betastete sie ihre Unterlippe, die aufgeplatzt war. Der Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes weckte sie aus ihrem Schockzustand, und ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stolperte sie aus dem Salon.

„Ich habe dich noch nicht entlassen“, rief Malgus ihr hinterher. Sie hielt tatsächlich inne. Einen langen Moment musterte sie ihn, bevor sie mit zögerlichen Schritten zurückkam. Er hatte Wut, Zorn, sogar Hass in ihr erwartet, aber nicht jene Mischung aus Angst und Verwirrung, die ihre Züge kennzeichneten. Malgus blinzelte, doch das seltsame Gefühl wollte nicht weichen, das ihn beim Anblick ihrer blutenden Lippe überkam. _Veradun …_ Er erstarrte, als ein anderes Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte, das Bild einer schönen, zarten Twi’lek, die ihn zusammengekauert anstarrte, die großen, blauen Augen voller Angst, wenn er sein Temperament nicht mehr zügeln konnte und sein dumpfer Zorn in Form von Mobiliarschäden und Wutschreien aus ihm herausgebrochen war. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass ein derartiges Verhalten unter der Würde eines wahren Kriegers war, als den er sich selbst ansah. Ein Krieger hätte seine Emotionen gebündelt, seine Wut, seinen Zorn, seinen Hass konzentriert und dann seine Feinde vernichtet. Doch wie oft hatte die politische Realität sein Ideal unterlaufen, hatten schwache, spitzfindige Männer es geschafft, ihn zur quälenden Untätigkeit zu verurteilen oder ihn gar zum Spielball ihrer Ränkespiele gemacht. In diesen Momenten war es dann über ihn gekommen, war sein Hass auf ihre Feigheit, ihre Dekadenz so stark, war seine Verbindung zur Dunklen Seite so intensiv geworden, dass ihn die Leidenschaft wie ein dunkles Feuer übermannte. In diesen Momenten hatte er sich wahrlich stark gefühlt, hatte er ohne jeden Zweifel gewusst, was seine Bestimmung war. Und jene Momente waren es gewesen, die ihn am weitesten von Eleena entfernt hatten. _Veradun_ , hatte sie dann geflüstert, die großen Augen voller Tränen. _Veradun, bitte …_ Doch in diesen Momenten war er nicht mehr dieser Narr Veradun gewesen, ein Mann, der zuließ, dass ihn seine Liebe schwach machte, dass er sich insgeheim nach einem Leben in friedlicher Abgeschiedenheit sehnte, wo er nicht länger genötigt war, seine Liebe zu verleugnen. In diesen Momenten war er wahrlich Darth Malgus gewesen, ein Sith-Krieger, ein Schlächter, einer, der sich dem Krieg verschrieben hatte, der den Tod als Fortschritt der Evolution feierte, der durch das Blut von Schuldigen und Unschuldige watete, um sich so dem Geheimnis der Macht anzunähern. In diesen Momenten war es, als wäre er losgelöst von allen physischen und emotionalen Beschränkungen, als wäre er losgelöst von der Materie selbst. In diesen Momenten, die so flüchtig wie ein Wimpernschlag waren, hatte er wahrhaftig seine Ketten zerbrochen, hatte ihn die Macht befreit. Und um diesen einen Moment zu dauerhafter Stärke werden zu lassen, hatte er ihr sein Lichtschwert durchs Herz gestoßen, jener, die er mehr liebte als jeden anderen und doch nicht genug liebte, um der Macht zu entsagen. Und bis zum heutigen Tag war er überzeugt gewesen, letzten Endes richtig gehandelt zu haben.

Doch jetzt …

Jetzt, als er sie, seine Schülerin, ansah, als er das blutige Resultat seines dumpfen Wutausbruchs betrachtet, als er feststellte, dass sie ihn auf dieselbe Art anstarrte, so ängstlich, so verschreckt und so voller Enttäuschung und Verwirrung, da spürte er jenes Gefühl wieder, das auch Eleenas Blick in ihm ausgelöst hatte: Scham.

Scham darüber, nicht mehr als ein dumpfer, brutaler Mann zu sein, der seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren konnte. Scham darüber, wie hoch er sein eigenes Ideal hielt und wie wenig er ihm doch entsprach. Und Scham darüber, die Frau, deren Schutz er sich doch verschrieben hatte, nun selbst so schlecht zu behandeln.

Eine leichte Geste ließ eine der Stoffservietten vom Tisch in Malgus‘ Hand fliegen. Behutsam zog er dann ihre Hand weg, die sie auf ihre Unterlippe gepresst hatte, und begann, sie vorsichtig abzutupfen. Es war von verstörender Schönheit, zu beobachten, wie das blütenweiße Leinen das dunkelrote Blut aufsog. Nur noch schöner, eleganter war das feine Rinnsal, das über ihr Kinn gelaufen und ihrer Kehle, deren Haut so hell und rein erschien, hinabgeronnen war. Ihr hochgeschlossener Pullover verbarg die weitere Spur, doch vor seinem inneren Auge sah Malgus deutlich, wie das Blut sich seinen Weg zwischen ihren vollen Brüsten hindurchbahnte. Dieses Bild faszinierte ihn auf sonderbarer Weise, und es ließ ein Verlangen in ihm entstehen, von dem er gedacht hatte, es schon lange überwunden zu haben.

Als er endlich aufsah, bemerkte Malgus, wie seine Schülerin ihn noch immer anstarrte. Und noch immer lag diese Furcht, diese Irritation, diese Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick. „Ich bin ein Narr, Aspera“, sprach er endlich. Seine Stimme war leise und klang heiserer denn je unter seiner Atemmaske hervor. Seine Worte ließen sie nur noch verwirrter dreinblicken. Es erstaunte ihn nicht, denn wenn er sich selbst ein Rätsel war, wie sollte ihn dann jemand anderes verstehen? „Du kannst gehen. Lass‘ die Wunde von Berit versorgen.“

Damit wandte er sich ab. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die blutgetränkte Serviette, die er noch immer in der Rechten hielt, während sich ihre Schritte entfernten. Dann war er allein.


	20. Dinner zu dritt

_‘s so widersprüchlich … Ich kann nicht sagen, dass er mich schlecht behandelt, ganz im Gegenteil. Alles, was ich gerade habe, hab‘ ich dank ihm. Aber dann ist er wieder so anders, so ausgetauscht … wie zwei Herzen in einer Brust, die ständig miteinander ringen. Was wohl nun seine wahre Seite ist, sein wahres Gesicht …_ Violet atmete tief durch, während ihr Blick starr in die Flammen ging, deren willkürliches und so elegantes Tänzeln einen hypnotischen Effekt auf sie hatte. Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrem Meister. Aus einem Grund, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, war seine Person immer wieder in ihren Gedanken aufgetaucht, gleich einem Rätsel, dessen Unlösbarkeit ihr Interesse nur noch erhöhte. Den Kopf schüttelnd seufzte sie dann auf und reckte ihre steifen Glieder, als sie aus dem Schneidersitz, in dem wie vor dem entzündeten Kamin meditiert hatte, aufstand. Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden; der scheinbar endlos dauernde Regen rasselte aber noch immer munter gegen die hohen Fenster. Noch während sie sich aufs Sofa setzte und den Projektor aktivierte, um ein wenig HoloTV zu schauen, klopfte es an der Zimmertür. „Herein“, rief sie, gefolgt von einem ausgiebigen Gähnen.

Sie lächelte ein wenig kläglich, als Mrs. Pattow mit einem Wäschekorb eintrat. „Was macht Euer Gesicht?“, hakte sie sogleich nach.

„Geht schon“, murmelte Violet. Sie machte sie daran, die verschiedenen Kanäle durchzuschalten, während Berit die frische Wäsche verräumte. „Ihr seid ja noch gar nicht umgezogen“, sprach sie dann erstaunt, nachdem sie sie flüchtig gemustert hatte.

„Wofür denn?“, erwiderte Violet irritiert.

„Für das Dinner natürlich“, gab Berit nicht minder erstaunt zurück. „Der Gast Seiner Lordschaft wird in wenigen Minuten eintreffen“

„Mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft“, murmelte sie, wobei sie wie ein trotziges Kind klang.

Die Haushälterin seufzte, den Blick gen Himmel gewandt. „Lord Malgus hat explizit betont, dass Ihr teilnehmen werdet. Wahrscheinlich will er Euch vorstellen. Also solltet Ihr besser einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Unser Gast ist nämlich ziemlich empfindlich, was das Verhalten und Manieren anderer betrifft.“ Noch während sie sprach, hatte sie die Doppeltür des großen Kleiderschranks geöffnet und durchforstete. „Hier, das sieht doch ganz schick aus.“ Violet sah auf, als Mrs. Pattow ihr eine elegante Bluse aus blutroter Seide präsentierte. Sie nickte unschlüssig. „Ich habe Euch doch auch mehrere Röcke mitgebracht. Habt Ihr keinen behalten?“, fuhr Berit fort, während sie die weiteren Kleidungsstücke einer kritischen Musterung unterzog.

„Ich trage keine Röcke oder Kleider“, stellte Violet kategorisch fest.

„So. Wollt Ihr etwa in Rüstung den Jubiläumsball besuchen?“, lautete Berits spitzer Kommentar

„Welcher Ball?“ Erneut konnte Violet nur dümmlich-verwirrt dreinblicken.

„Hat Euch Seine Lordschaft noch gar nichts gesagt? Nun, übermorgen findet doch das zehnjährige Jubiläum anlässlich unseres Sieges über der Republik statt. Nachmittags wird es eine große Militärparade in Kaas City geben und eine Ehrung der damals anwesenden Krieger. Ihr werdet dort an der Seite Seiner Lordschaft stehen. Und abends findet der besagte Ball statt. Dort könnt Ihr kaum mit Euren Trainingskleidern oder Eurer Rüstung erscheinen.“ Die Haushälterin hatte in der Zwischenzeit sämtliche Kleidungsstück gesichtet und legte ihr nun eine dunkle Hose heraus. „So, das sollte einigermaßen passen, aber wir werden nicht herumkommen, Euch noch etwas Schickeres zu besorgen. Jetzt aber schnell. Unser Gast ist nicht dafür bekannt, unpünktlich zu sein.“

Ihre Worte hatten jenen Unterton, der für eine mütterliche Ermahnung so charakteristisch war und den Violet noch allzu gut von Satele Shan kannte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als wie ein Teenager genervt die Augen zu verdrehen, bevor sie sich aufraffte. Noch während sie sich umzog, läutete die Türklingel, gefolgt von Ragnos‘ donnernden Bellen. Sie kämmte noch rasch ihr Haar, bevor sie innehielt und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Mittlerweile gefiel es ihr immer besser, ihr langes, schwarzes Haar offen zu tragen, anstatt es wie all die Jahre zu einem braven und ordentlichen Knoten zusammenzubinden. Es strahlte in Verbindung mit ihren goldgelben Augen jene Wildheit aus, die sie nicht länger verbergen musste, und es schmeichelte ihren Gesichtszügen, die, seit diese in der Pubertät die kindliche Weichheit verloren, eine strenge, gemeißelte Form angenommen hatten. Und als ihr Blick an ihrem Körper herunterwanderte, musste sie Mrs. Pattows Geschmack staunend anerkennen. Der eckige Ausschnitt der Bluse betonte ihre vollen Brüste, ohne aber einen zu tiefen Einblick zu gewähren, während der blutig rote Seidenstoff ihre helle Haut weißlich schimmern ließ. Außerdem umschmeichelte die weitgeschnittene Form der Hose ihre breiten Hüften, während sie in der Taille eng anlag. Violet war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie so schicke Kleider getragen hatte, und sie war sich noch sicherer, dass sie niemals zuvor so … weiblich ausgesehen hatte. Verblüfft von ihrer eigenen Erscheinung strich sie über ihre Haare und dann ihrem Körper hinab, und in einem heimlichen, sündigen Moment wünschte sie, es wären die Hände von Darth Adraas, die ihren Leib erkundeten und in Besitz nahmen.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie dann ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Von links, aus Richtung der Bibliothek, waren Stimmen zu vernehmen, von denen eine die von Darth Malgus war. Die andere, ebenfalls männliche Stimme, die Violet unbekannt war, hatte einen feinen, sonoren Klang und jene leicht nasale, überhebliche Aussprache, die für den imperialen Akzent so kennzeichnend war. „… ein wahrhaftiges Dilemma, wenn du mich fragst, alter Freund. Mit Waffengewalt ist diese Welt nicht einnehmbar, wie wir bedauerlicherweise erfahren mussten. Aber der strategische Nutzen von Voss als Passage in den Huttenraum ist nicht zu leugnen. Es wird der Republik einen schweren Schlag versetzen, wenn das Imperium und die Voss sich erst einmal verbündet haben.“

„Wenn sie so eigensinnig sind, wie du sagst, dann werden sie uns auch als Verbündete wenig nützen“, erklang nun Malgus‘ Stimme zur Antwort. „Von strategischem Nutzen sind sie nur, wenn sie zulassen, dass wir ihre Welt als zentralen Stützpunkt für unsere Truppen verwenden. Wenn die Voss aber schon jetzt den Zugang zum Planeten derart beschränkt haben und dies mit der gewünschten Autonomie ihrer Welt begründen, dann werden sie ihre Haltung nicht plötzlich ändern, auch wenn sie unsere Verbündeten wären. Nach allem, was du berichtet hast, mag dieses Volk vielleicht exzentrisch sein, aber sie sind keine Narren.“

„Umso entscheidender ist, dass wir Diplomaten alles unternehmen, um die Voss bei Laune zu halten“, erwiderte der reinblütige Sith, der gemeinsam mit Malgus eine übergroße, holographische Karte der Galaxie studiert hatte. Kaum war Violet aber eingetreten, wandte er sich ihr zu. „Ah, und Ihr müsst die junge Dame sein, die einen so bleibenden Eindruck bei meinem alten Freund hinterließ. Lasst Euch ansehen.“ Mit langsamen Schritten, nachdenklich über seine Kinntentakeln streichend, umrundete er sie. Sie musterte ihn nicht minder neugierig. Alles an ihm, sein dunkles, glatt zurückgekämmtes Haar, seine feinen Hände, seine kostbare Robe, waren so elegant, wie sie es von Adraas kannte, und grenzten für ihr Empfinden schon an Dekadenz. Der Kontrast zu Malgus, der selbst jetzt noch seine schlichte, schwarze Rüstung trug, hätte nicht größer sein können. Schließlich schmunzelte der Sith-Lord leise. „Sie ist genauso, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe“, sprach er an Malgus gewandt.

Dass man nicht mit ihr, sondern über sie sprach, ärgerte Violet insgeheim. „Wie meint Ihr das, mein Lord?“, fragte sie daher mit stolz erhobenem Kinn.

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber Ihr seid genau gewöhnlich, wie ich schon vermutete“, gab er mit einem Lächeln zurück, von dem man nicht sagen konnte, ob es Charme oder Spott ausstrahlte. „Wie ein Bauernmädchen, das man in Kleider aus Seide und Veda gesteckt hat, und das seine Herkunft doch nicht verleugnen kann.“

Violet wusste darauf nicht, was sie erwidern sollte; die freundliche Miene, mit der er diese wenig freundlichen Worte ausgesprochen hatte, machte eine bissige Antwort so gut wie unmöglich.

„Ich hatte andere Prioritäten, als ich sie auswählte“, entgegnete Malgus dafür. Er hatte ihre Interaktion stumm beobachtet. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag dabei in seinen dunkelgelben Augen, den Violet bei ihm bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er sah sie gar an, als sähe er sie heute zum ersten Mal.

„Ich frage mich nur, welche Prioritäten das waren …“, gab sein Gast zurück, die Augenbrauen in einer freundlich-spöttischen Manier erhoben. Malgus‘ Miene nahm hingegen jene grimmigen, missgelaunten Züge an, die Violet mittlerweile gut kannte.

„Darth Serevin ist ein alter Freund von mir und für heute Abend unser Gast“, erklärte er ihr dann.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, mein Lord“, sprach sie daraufhin an Serevin gewandt.

Ihre gehorsame Verbeugung ließ den Darth leise schmunzeln. Bevor man aber die Konversation fortsetzen konnte, machte Mrs. Pattow, die gerade eingetreten war, mit einem leisen Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. „Meine Lords, das Dinner ist serviert“, sagte sie mit einem Knicks.

Malgus quittierte ihre Ankündigung mit einem knappen Nicken. „Haben Sie den Wein schon dekantiert, den ich mitbrachte?“, hakte Serevin nach.

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lord“, antwortete Berit mit dem leisen, zufriedenen Lächeln eines Perfektionisten.

„Ausgezeichnet. Vielleicht kann ich dich heute zu einer Kostprobe aus meinem Weinkeller überreden“, meinte Serevin dann an Malgus gewandt, als sich die beiden Dunklen Lords auf den Weg in Speisezimmer machten.

Violet war einen kurzen Moment zurückgeblieben, um Ragnos zu streicheln, der in einem großen, flachen Hundebett in der Nähe des Kamins vor sich hingedöst hatte. Ihre Gegenwart hatte ihn aber aufblicken und freudig mit der Rute wedeln lassen. „Schon gut, Frauchen wird es diesem Arsch noch zeigen, der dir weh getan hat“, murmelte sie, während sie zärtlich seinen Hals kraulte und seine Ohren rieb. Ragnos‘ Schnauze war nämlich mit einer dicken Schicht Kolto bestrichen, unter dessen durchsichtig-gelartiger Textur die Verbrennungen umso sichtbarer waren, die der Machtblitz von Angrals Schüler hinterlassen hatte. Als habe der Tuk’ata sie verstanden, drückte er seinen gewaltigen Kopf schutzsuchend an ihren Busen und streckte sich gähnend, als Violet aufstand.

Gehorsam trottete er ihr dann in den Speiseraum hinterher, wo er sich brav neben sie setzte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hatte der Tuk’ata einen weiten Bogen um Darth Serevin gemacht, ganz als stecke ihm die Begegnung mit den anderen Sith von heute Nachmittag noch in den Knochen. Und auch Serevins Blick, mit dem er den Wolfshund flüchtig musterte, machte deutlich, dass er über die Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht unglücklich war. Ein herablassendes Lächeln umspielte gar seine Lippen, als er sah, wie Violet den Tuk’ata kraulte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. „Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht kosten möchtest?“, wandte er sich wieder an Malgus, der nur abwehrend die Hand erhob. Der reinblütige Sith seufzte theatralisch auf. „Ich schätze Euren Meister zweifelsohne, doch einen Sinn für die gehobene Kultur muss ich ihm leider absprechen. Wie steht es mit Euch? Möchtet Ihr?“

„Gerne, mein Lord“, erwiderte sie zögerlich.

„Es soll ein vorzüglicher Jahrgang sein, ein 21.327er, ausschließlich aus Rubratrauben von Begeren gekeltert“, sprach er weiter, als er den Dekanter ergriff. Dass er ihnen gerade einmal so viel Wein einschenkte, dass der Boden des bauchigen Glases bedeckt war, verwirrte Violet einmal mehr. Erstaunt sah sie zu, wie er das Glas elegant am langen Stiel ergriff und es erst einige Male schwenkte, bevor er es zur Seite neigte und eindringlich begutachtete, wie die purpurrote Flüssigkeit an der Glasinnenseite wieder herablief. Es wurde aber noch sonderbarer, als er nach einem erneuten Schwenken des Glases erst einen tiefen Atemzug vom Wein nahm und dann nur einen Schluck trank, den er augenscheinlich im Mund behielt und gar kaute. „Mit einer Note von Morelkirschen und Jaguadavanilla“, sprach er schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Nicken.

Auf den auffordernden Blick hin, den er ihr zuwarf, nahm Violet dann ihr Glas und trank es mit einem Schluck aus. „Ist gut. Kann man durchaus trinken“, sagte sie, ebenfalls nickend.

Ihre lapidare Feststellung ließ Serevin halb empört, halb amüsiert die Augenbrauen heben. „Ist das so?“, erwiderte er. „Nun, abgesehen von Eurer geschätzten Meinung zählt dieser Jahrgang auch unter profunden Kennern zu den besten dieser Sorte und kann Preise bis zu 3.000 Credits pro Flasche erzielen … aber das nur nebenbei“, setzte er so freundlich-spöttisch nach, dass Violet ihm am liebsten einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein gegeben hätte.

„Man muss schon ganz schön dekadent sein, um so viel Geld für eine Flasche Wein zu zahlen“, gab sie pampig zurück. Bereits seine vorherigen Bemerkungen, die nur so von Spott und Herablassung trieften, hatten ihr Temperament zum Sieden gebracht.

„Oder man hat einen gewissen Anspruch an seine Lebensführung“, konterte er schlagfertig, ohne sich von ihrem unhöflichen Ton beeindrucken zu lassen.

Von seiner Arroganz genervt, aber ohne einen schlagfertigen Spruch auf den Lippen, schwieg sie, ihre Aufmerksamkeit demonstrativ auf ihren Teller gerichtet, der allerdings noch leer war, da Berit gerade erst die Vorspeise servierte. Während sie aßen, fuhr der reinblütige Sith, diesmal an Malgus gewandt, ununterbrochen mit seinem eloquenten Geplauder fort, dessen Gegenstand jener Planet war, wo er gegenwärtig als Botschafter dem Imperium diente. Eine besondere Eigenheit der einheimischen Bevölkerung sei deren ganz eigenes Verständnis der Macht, welches sich fundamental von dem der Sith, aber auch der Jedi unterscheide. Dazu käme der Aufbau ihrer Gesellschaft, die bedingungslos den Entscheidungen ihres Regierungsmediums folge, die wiederum von den Visionen abhingen, die machtsensitive Voss, die man Mystiker nennt, empfingen.

Violet hörte aber nur mit einem halben Ohr zu, da ihr das gelegentliche Füttern von Ragnos, der immer wieder mit einem unschuldigen Blick aus seinen großen Augen und dem Stupsen seiner Schnauze gegen ihre Oberschenkel aufdringlich bettelte, wesentlich mehr zusagte. So entging ihr auch der Blick Darth Serevins, mit dem er verfolgte, wie der Tuk’ata einzelne Fleischbrocken aus ihrer Hand fraß und diese gewissenhaft ableckte. Seine Kinn- und Wangententakeln kräuselte sich leicht angewidert. Violets Verhalten entsprach offenkundig nicht seinem Anspruch an das Niveau eines gehobenen Dinners, und so wandte er sich wieder an Malgus, der, von einigen kurzen Antworten abgesehen, ihm stumm zugehört hatte. „Der Konflikt mit der Republik spitzt sich langsam, aber sich zu, nicht nur auf Voss. Es wurde also höchste Zeit, dass du aus deinem selbstgewählten Exil zurückgekehrt bist, alter Freund.“

„Daran zweifle ich“, gab Malgus mit einem düsteren Blick zurück. „Ich konnte hier nichts Gutes vorfinden, mit wenigen Ausnahmen.“ Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Violet, die gerade einmal mehr ein Stückchen Fleisch unauffällig von ihrem Teller schmuggelte, um es an den bettelnden Wolfshund zu verfüttern. Als sie aber bemerkt, dass sie sich im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit beider Männer befand, errötete sie unwillkürlich. Im Glauben, ihr Meister wolle sie für ihre schlechten Manieren tadeln, zuckte sie entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Ihr entging, wie Malgus‘ Blick ein weiteres Mal über sie wanderte und dabei einen längeren Moment in ihrem ausgeschnittenen Dekolleté verweilte. Das feine Schmunzeln, das sich über Serevins Lippen stahl, verriet wiederum, dass ihm die Richtung Malgus‘ Blick nicht entgangen war.

„Nun, immerhin kann deine Schülerin schon einmal zwei Dinge“, sprach er dann. „Ein ungezogenen Tuk’ata bändigen und für zwei Personen essen. Was könnt Ihr sonst noch?“, setzte er nach.

„Ich bin gut, Tiere und Menschen zu jagen, zu erlegen und sie fachgerecht auszuweiden“, gab Violet, der falschen Freundlichkeit und gespielten Höflichkeit überdrüssig, scharf zurück. „Und ich bin nicht schlecht darin, einige Drinks zu kippen. Bis jetzt hat mich noch keiner unter den Tisch gesoffen.“

Während Darth Serevin ob ihrer pampig-direkten Antwort recht pikiert wirkte, zog sich etwas wie ein leichtes Grinsen über Malgus‘ vernarbte Miene. „Du hast gefragt, sie hat geantwortet“, stellte er mit seiner üblichen Lakonie fest.

„Faszinierende Freizeitbeschäftigungen, die Ihr da betreibt“, konterte nun Serevin an Violet gewandt. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr diese Aktivitätenliste um das Studium der feinen Manieren und der gehobenen Konversation ergänzen.“

„Eitles Geschwätz liegt nun einmal nicht jeden, mein Lord“, entgegnete sie diesmal schlagfertiger.

Der reinblütige Sith hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, doch lachte dann seine leise, kultivierte Art. „Schon besser, meine Liebe. Es geht doch nichts über ein geistreiches jeu d’ésprit, nicht wahr?“ Violet war nicht klar, was dieser Terminus bezeichnet, so begnügte sie sich mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, zumindest diesmal ihre Unwissenheit zu überspielen. „Übrigens“, sprach Serevin, nun wieder an Malgus gewandt, weiter, „hat man dir das Neuste aus der Causa _Dunkle Fackel_ schon mitgeteilt?“ Sein Gastgeber gab ihm daraufhin mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er weiterreden solle. „Nun, ich hatte erst letzte Woche ein erneutes Gespräch mit dem obersten Diplomaten der Republik, diesem Chagrianer Oristea, bezüglich der Morde an Graver und den anderen. Die Spuren, die an den Tatorten festgestellt werden konnten, stimmen nämlich mit keinen der festgehaltenen biometrischen Daten der von der Tempelzerstörung vermissten oder vermeintlich getöteten Jedi überein, die die Republik uns übersandt hat, nachdem ich ihnen das Messer auf die Brust setzen musste“, berichtete er. „Ich persönlich glaube, dass die Republik sehr genau weiß, wer hinter diesen Morden steckt, und dass sie dessen Daten bewusst nicht übermittelt hat. Nur nachweisen kann ich es ihnen nicht.“

Er zuckte in einer entschuldigenden Manier mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann Violet zu, die, ihn mit großen Augen anstarrend, schließlich fragte: „Welche … Morde meint Ihr, mein Lord?“ Ihre Stimme klang dabei leicht heiser und zittrig.

„Eine Mordserie, die seit acht Jahren andauert und deren Ziel bisher Offiziere waren, die an der Zerstörung des Jedi-Tempel in der letzten Schlacht teilnahmen“, erläuterte der Dunkle Lord.

„Und …“, Violet würgte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter, „man weiß nicht, wer es sein könnte?“ Sie hatte das Gefühl, gerade ein Spiel mit dem Feuer zu treiben. Furcht und Neugier pumpten abwechselnd durch ihren Körper.

„Nun, andernfalls wäre bereits der halbe Geheimdienst auf der Suche nach dieser Person und ich würde keine ergebnislosen Gespräche mit irgendwelchen republikanischen Narren führen müssen“, erwiderte Serevin mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Ich meinte, ob es keinen Hinweis auf die betreffende Person gibt, mein Lord.“

„Abgesehen davon, dass Lord Jadus der Auffassung ist, der Täter sei ein äußerst machtsensitives Individuum ist, haben wir kaum irgendwelche handfesten Hinweise.“

„Und wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass es ein Jedi sei?“, hakte sie weiter nach.

„Ihr seid ganz schön neugierig, meine Liebe“, gab Serevin zurück. Auch Malgus, der beider Konversation schweigsam verfolgte, beobachtete sie mit wachsamen Augen, als könne er sich ihr besonderes Interesse an diesem Fall nicht erklären.

Die Furcht, ausgelöst durch die kritischen Blicke der beiden Darths, ließ ihren gesamten Mund trocken werden. „Ich meine“, brachte sie mühsam heraus, „ein Jedi ist normalerweise niemand, der einen Mord begeht. Was diese Person tut, dass … dass widerspricht doch gänzlich dem Kodex der Jedi.“

„In der Tat, das tut es“, bestätigte Serevin mit einem bedeutungsvollen Nicken. „Dennoch sprechen alle Hinweise darauf, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen Jedi handelt. Respektive“, setzte er nach, „um einen Padawan.“

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, seufzte er leicht auf, als ein Hustenanfall das Gespräch unterbrach, der wie aus dem Nichts die Schülerin seines Freundes ergriffen hatte. „Einen Padawan?“, keuchte diese schließlich.

„Pardon, ich meinte natürlich: Einen ehemaligen Padawan“, korrigierte er sich. Den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit genießend tupfte er sich die Mundwinkel ab und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor er fortfuhr: „Es liegt mir fern, alle grausigen Details der Morde nun explizit zu schildern, doch man konnte teilweise Zahnabdrücke des Täters festhalten.“

„Zahnabdrücke …“, kam es murmelnd von Violet zurück. Was wie eine Frage klang, war in Wahrheit eine erschrockene Feststellung.

Serevin nickte. „In der Tat, so kurios es auch klingen mag. Aus einem mir unbegreiflichen Bedürfnis heraus hat der Täter seinen Opfern nämlich die Herzen herausgeschnitten und sie … nun, entweder versuchte er, sie aufzuessen, oder er wollte sie austrinken.“

„In den offiziellen Berichten war davon nie die Rede“, mischte sich Malgus nun endlich mit Worten ein.

„Man wollte es aus ermittlungstaktischen Gründen nicht publik machen“, erläuterte sein Freund, was ihn nicken ließ.

„Es klingt beinahe wie ein Ritual. Als wolle derjenige die Stärke seines Opfers in sich aufnahmen. Es gibt einige Stämme der Kaleesh, die ein ähnliches Ritual praktizieren.“

Diese Information nahm Serevin mit einem halb spöttischen, halb angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis. „Wie auch immer“, fuhr er fort. „Die Zahnspuren haben uns jedenfalls verraten, dass die Person, dieser Jedi, zwischen 25 und 30 Jahre alt sein muss. Das heißt wiederum, dass er zum Zeitpunkt der Tempelzerstörung eine ganze Dekade jünger war, ungefähr ein Jugendlicher bis junger Erwachsener, was bei den Jedi dem Alter eines Padawans entspricht.“

Letztere Erklärung war an Violet gerichtet, deren Gesichtsfarbe zunehmend fahler geworden war. Ihr Blick wanderte ins Nirgendwo und verhaftete schließlich starr auf ihrem Teller, während die Konversation zu anderen Themen weitergewandert war. Eine Übelkeit, schmerzhaft und abrupt wie durch einen Schlag in den Magen, verhinderte, dass sie auch nur einen einzigen Bissen weiteressen konnte, und so beschäftigte sie sich während des restlichen Dinners damit, ihre Speisen mit mechanischen Bewegungen an Ragnos weiterzureichen. _War ich wirklich so unvorsichtig?_ , ging es ihr wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. _Und dabei … dabei habe ich geglaubt, es so klug angestellt zu haben …_

Als Mrs. Pattow das Dessert servierte, würgte sie einige Bissen der süßen Köstlichkeit hinunter, um den Schein zu wahren. Wie auf Kohlen sitzend wartete sie, bis sich beide Darth endlich von der Tafel erhoben, um in den Salon hinüberzugehen, wo die Haushälterin schon den Kaffa serviert hatte. Noch immer unsicher, welche Ausrede sie wohl gebrauchen könnte, um sich zurückziehen zu dürfen, kam ihr Ragnos unerwartet zu Hilfe, als er auf dem Weg zum Salon an der Haustür stoppte und fiepend an ihr kratzte. „Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich noch eine Runde spazieren gehen, Meister?“, fragte sie an Malgus gewandt. In Gedanken machte sie sich eine Notiz, den Tuk’ata besonders zu belohnen, da sich dieser, als habe er ihre Absicht, sich davonstehlen zu wollen, erraten, aufdringlich an sie schmiegte und somit klarstellte, dass Violet ihn gefälligst zu begleiten habe.

„Meinetwegen“, kam es knapp zurück. Sie wartete erst gar nicht, ob Darth Serevin erneut eine spöttische Bemerkung auf Lager hätte, sondern öffnete die Haustür und war noch vor Ragnos hinausgeschlüpft.

In der Tat hatte der reinblütige Sith-Lord nur kritisch die Augenbrauen erhoben, doch begnügte sich damit, vornehm zu schweigen. Doch kaum hatten sie im Salon am Kamin Platz genommen, konnte er sich ein Grinsen, das für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich breit und ehrlich war, nicht länger verkneifen. „Nimm‘ es mir nicht übel, alter Freund, aber mir scheint, dass an den Gerüchten, die über deine Person schon wieder in Kaas City kursieren, dieses Mal doch etwas dran ist.“ Diese seine Bemerkung ließ Malgus gewohnt grimmig dreinblicken. „Weshalb hast du die Kleine nun wirklich als Schülerin angenommen?“, hakte Serevin nach.

„Es ist, wie ich schon sagte“, gab er mit leicht ungeduldigem Tonfall zurück. „Sie hat den jungen Mann, den ich ursprünglich als meinen Schüler vorgesehen hatte, mitsamt seinen Kumpanen getötet. Sie war also die Stärkere. Die Entscheidung war also denkbar einfach.“

„Und dass sie nebenbei jung und nicht ganz unhübsch ist, hatte keinen Einfluss auf diese Entscheidung?“

„Ich will keinen Streit zwischen uns“, sprach Malgus kategorisch. „Lassen wir also dieses Thema.“

„Versteh‘ mich nicht falsch“, Serevin hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Wenn du sagst, dass die Kleine Talent hat, dann glaube ich dir. Du bist nämlich viel zu ehrlich und zu direkt, um einen Schüler anzunehmen, von dem du nicht überzeugt bist, auch wenn es in politischer Hinsicht klug gewesen wäre.“

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Malgus‘ vernarbten Lippen. „Das ist doch eine alte Geschichte“, brummte er dann. Serevins Scharfsinn und gutes Gedächtnis bezüglich Personen und vor allem skandalöser Ereignisse, welches er ansonsten überaus schätzte, nervte ihn in diesem Moment nicht wenig.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es auch diese alte Geschichte war, weswegen Angral einen Groll gegen dich hegt?“ Einmal mehr hatte der reinblütige Sith-Lord die Augenbrauen ironisch-fragend erhoben. Seine Bemerkung gab Malgus außerdem indirekt zu verstehen, dass das heutige Zerwürfnis zwischen Angral und ihm offenbar schon publik geworden war.

„Sein Junge war klug, das leugne ich nicht. Aber er war kein Krieger, noch hatte er die Leidenschaft dazu, in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Ich hätte ihm nichts lehren können und er hätte mich nur enttäuscht“, erklärte er daraufhin.

„Und dennoch war es, wie ich schon sagte, kein sonderlich kluger Schachzug, als du den jungen Tarnis damals als Schüler abgelehnt hast“, wiederholte Serevin. Diesem Thema überdrüssig, schwieg Malgus. „Und kannst du wirklich wollen, dass deine kleine Aspera einmal dein Erbe antritt? Als dein erster Schüler steht ihr dieses Privileg gemäß unseren Traditionen zu, es sei denn, du willst dir doch noch Frau und Kinder anschaffen“, fuhr sein Freund fort. „Oder …“, ein Funkeln trat in Serevins rote Augen und jenes breite Grinsen von zuvor kehrte zurück, „gedenkst du, beides miteinander zu verbinden?“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Nun ja, ich meine, ob du etwas ähnliches vorhast wie Lord Arho.“ Nun blitzten auch Malgus‘ Augen auf. Es war allerdings keine Ironie, sondern eine stumme Warnung, von der sich Serevin selbstverständlich nicht beeindrucken ließ. „Wie man hört, soll seine Beziehung zu seiner Schülerin äußerst … intensiv sein. Gerüchten zufolge seien sie sogar ein festes Liebespaar, und warum auch nicht? Diese Vorgehensweise hat etwas für sich, oder? Man zieht sich die künftige Frau an seiner Seite bereits in der Art und Weise heran, wie man sie später einmal haben will, solange sie noch jung und beeinflussbar ist.“

„Wenn du diese Vorgehensweise für so gut erachtest, warum probierst du sie nicht selbst aus?“, konterte Malgus bissig.

„Bitte … Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt, ob nun für eine Schülerin oder eine Ehefrau oder gar beides. Ich bin eingestandenermaßen sogar froh, dass Herion, dieser Narr, mir mit der Beleidigung eines Voss-Abgesandten ein gutes Argument gab, ihn hinzurichten.“

„Ich dachte, dein Schüler habe Intrigen gegen dich gesponnen?“

„Oh, das hat er auch.“ Das für Serevin typisch elegante, arrogante Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. Einige Moment blickte er nachdenklich ins Feuer des Kamins, dann schüttelte er belustigt den Kopf. „Es war wirklich beschämend, mit welcher Stupidität und welchem Dilettantismus er vorging. Ich ließ ihn dennoch gewähren, man will schließlich sehen, ob der Schüler letzten Endes doch etwas vom Meister gelernt hat. Leider war er genauso unfähig, als wie ich ihn immer eingeschätzt habe. Nun ja, zumindest hatte ich dann die Gelegenheit, wieder einmal den Rausch des Tötens zu genießen. Der Verzicht darauf ist eines der größten Opfer, die wir Diplomaten erbringen.“ Dabei lächelte er entschuldigend. „Doch ich schweife ab … Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ah ja, bei deiner kleinen Aspera … Nun, als du in deiner Einladung zum Dinner meintest, du wollest etwas bezüglich deiner Schülerin besprechen … und als ich dann deine Blicke bemerkte, die einige Male in Richtung ihres – zugegebenermaßen wohlgeformten – Dekolletés wanderten, da …“, diesmal lachte er sogar auf, „da war ich mir sicher, dass es genau dieser eine Grund wäre.“

Mit zunehmend misslauniger Miene hatte Malgus ihm gehört. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten“, sprach er dann.

„Du verfügst über meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, mein Freund“, antwortete Serevin, als er nicht weitersprach.

Malgus hingegen war aufgestanden und zu den hohen Fenstern hingetreten. „Ich möchte dich darum bitten, Aspera in die Gesellschaft in Kaas City einzuführen“, sprach er leise, während er hinaussah. Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf seine Schülerin, die am Haus entlang gerannt war, gefolgt von Ragnos, der außer Rand und Band um sie herumsprang. Es wirkte gar, als hätten sie Fangen gespielt, denn sie war sichtlich außer Atem und strich sich die langen Haare, die vom leichten Nieselregen schon nass und struppig waren, aus dem Gesicht. Währenddessen setzte sie an, sich zum Wolfshund hinunterzubeugen, um ihn zu umarmen, doch der Tuk’ata schien anderes im Sinn zu haben, und so stieß sie einen überraschenden Laut aus, als er sie ansprang und umwarf. Ein Lächeln verzog Malgus‘ Lippen, als sie der Länge nach im Schlamm landete und etwas dumm dreinblickte, doch war sein Grinsen weder hämisch noch verächtlich. Es lag etwas Wehmütiges darin, als er sie betrachtete, und auch sie begann nun zu lachen. Sie lachte, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sie lachte so unbeschwert und herzlich, wie eine junge Frau nur lachen konnte, die in diesem Moment frei von jedweden Sorgen war. Und wie sie lachte, war sie in seinen Augen so schön, dass sich das Pochen in seiner Brust zu einem zerreißenden Schmerz steigerte.

Serevins Stimme unterbrach schließlich seine Betrachtung. „Das überrascht mich, ehrlich gesagt. Seit wann legst du denn Wert auf die Meinung der anderen Dunklen Lords?“

„Ich lege gar keinen Wert darauf, was sie denken oder sagen. Die meisten von ihnen sind ohnehin nur verblendete, arrogante Narren, die ihre Stellung ihrem Sith-Blut verdanken. Anwesende ausgeschlossen“, setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen alten Freund nach.

„Sehr freundlich“, kommentierte dieser mit seiner üblichen Ironie.

„Aber mir ist bewusst, dass Aspera keine Zukunft hat, wenn es niemanden gibt, der sie protegieren wird“, fuhr Malgus fort, während sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster hin zu seiner Schülerin wanderte. Wieder huschte dieses an ihm so fremd wirkende Lächeln über seine Züge. In seiner Spielfreude hatte Ragnos mittlerweile einen ihrer leichten Hausschuhe geschnappt und ihr vom Fuß gerissen. Sie rief etwas, als sie sich vom matschigen Boden emporkämpfte und das andere Ende des Schuhs packte und sich mit dem Tuk’ata eine absurd-komische Art von Tauziehen lieferte. „Ich werde sie schon morgen in die Zitadelle mitnehmen und sie nach Möglichkeit Decimus vorstellen. Außerdem wird Kilran ein gutes Wort für sie bei den Moffs einlegen, die ihm gewogen sind.“

„Was nicht viele sind“, gab Serevin zu bedenken. „Die meisten missbilligen seine progressive und pragmatische Art. Kein Wunder, dass ihr beide euch dafür so gut versteht.“

Diese Feststellung ließ Malgus ingrimmig nicken. „Es wird jedenfalls nicht leicht für sie, sich durchzubeißen. Mein Ruf wird dabei mehr hinderlich als hilfreich sein. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn du deinen Charme ein wenig spielen ließest und sie einigen deiner Bekannten vorstellen würdest.“

Der reinblütige Sith-Lord strich einige Male über seine Wangententakeln, während er nachdachte. „Ich wollte morgen in die Oper gehen, du weißt ja, dass ich dort eine Loge habe. Ich könnte sie also mitnehmen. Die wichtigen Leute trifft man sowieso nicht tagsüber in den Ministerien, sondern abends bei geselligen Ereignissen. Die du so gerne meidest“, setzte er grinsend nach, worauf Malgus nicht einging.

„Danke“, murmelte er nur.

„Es macht mir keine Umstände“, erwiderte Serevin. Er betrachtete Malgus noch einen Moment, bevor er aufstand und sich zu ihm gesellte, neugierig darauf, was dieser wohl beobachten mochte. Und was er sah, war nicht gerade das Verhalten, das man von einer Sith-Schülerin erwarten durfte. Derangiert und völlig durchnässt saß sie in einer Schlammpfütze und kämpfte mit jener ungezogenen Töle, die sein Freund als Haustier hielt, um ihren Ballerinaschuh. Der Tuk’ata gewann schließlich dieses Duell und rannte mit wedelnder Rute davon, ohne darauf zu achten, was sie ihm hinterherrief. Sie seufzte dann nur sichtbar auf und erhob sich vom matschigen Boden, bevor sie ihre langen, wilden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie sah auf, als sie wohl bemerkte, dass sie von den beiden Darths beobachtet wurde. Sie schien zuerst verlegen zu sein, doch zuckte dann selbstbewusst mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich auch entsprechend zu benehmen weiß“, sprach er schließlich, nachdem er schwer geseufzt hatte.

„Sie wird dich als mustergültiges Beispiel vor Augen haben. Das sollte genügen“, entgegnete Malgus lakonisch, was Serevin leicht die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Und das alles nur, weil du sie als deine Schülerin fördern willst … völlig ohne Hintergedanken“, gab er zurück, während er wieder Platz nahm und sich Kaffa nachschenkte.

Malgus hingegen blieb noch einen Moment am Fenster stehen. Ragnos war wieder zurückgekommen und gestattete ihr endlich, ihren Schuh wieder an sich zu nehmen, der sich als zerfetzt und in der Mitte halb durchgebissen entpuppte, als sie ihn musterte. Wieder schien sie zu seufzen und sagte etwas an den Wolfshund gewandt, was sie mit streng erhobenem Zeigefinger unterstrich. Lange konnte sie ihre ernste Miene aber nicht aufrechterhalten, sondern brach wieder in jenes Lachen aus, das so frei und unbeschwert war, jenes Lachen, das etwas tief in ihm berührte.

Dann wandte er sich ab und gesellte sich wieder zu seinem Gast.


	21. Ein Kampf mit Folgen

Der kalte Fahrtwind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und zerzauste ihre langen Haare, die sie heute wie in den letzten Tagen offen trug. Ungeachtet ihres kurzen Ausflugs mit Nestor Pattow vor zwei Tagen sah sie sich neugierig um und betrachtete voll Interesse die Prachtbauten, die die zentralen, breit angelegten Verkehrswege von Kaas City säumten. Hierin glich das Zentrum des Imperiums auf verblüffende Weise Coruscant, und das war nicht die einzige Parallele zwischen beiden Hauptstädten. Die hohen Wolkenkratzer und die tiefen Straßenschluchten dazwischen, eine elegante, mondäne Oberstadt und darunter zig Ebenen, von denen zu vermuten war, dass sie die Heimstätte der weniger Privilegierten und Betuchten war, erinnerte Violet auf seltsame Art den Stadtplaneten, den sie für eine Dekade ihre Heimat genannt hatte.

Sie unterbrach ihre Betrachtung der Stadt für einen Moment, um den schienenförmigen Armpanzer zurechtzurücken. Es war ein noch durch und durch ungewohntes Gefühl, von Kopf bis Fuß in einer Rüstung zu stecken, und ungeachtet des im Vergleich mit ihren schlichten Trainingskleidern geringeren Tragekomforts war sie stolz wie ein corellianischer Pfau. Es war, als schien der Traum, den sie schon als Padawan gehabt hatte, heute in Erfüllung gegangen zu sein, denn wenig hatte die junge Violet mehr begehrt als eine eigene Rüstung zu besitzen, die man als Jedi erst mit der Ernennung zum Ritter erhielt. Vorsichtig strichen ihre Hände über den Brustpanzer, der ihren weiblichen Formen formgenau angepasst worden war. Jetzt dürfe sie es mit dem Naschen nicht mehr übertreiben, hatte Berit sogleich gespöttelt, als sie ihr heute Morgen beim Anziehen behilflich war, nachdem die beauftragten Rüstungsbauer schon in aller Frühe vorbeigekommen waren. Ihr Meister hatte hingegen nur zufrieden genickt und dann abgewinkt, als sie sich tief vor ihm verbeugte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Violet diese Geste aus dem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und des Respekts ausgeführt hatte und nicht, weil es sich für einen Sith-Schüler geziemte.

Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte, dass ihr Meister in düsterem Grübeln versunken war. Selbst ihr leises, zur Aufmunterung gedachtes Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, nahm er nicht wahr. Vermutlich war er in Gedanken bereits bei jenem Treffen mit Darth Decimus, von dem er ihr noch gestern Abend berichtet hatte. Als er sie, unmittelbar nachdem Darth Serevin gegangen war, zu sich hatte rufen lassen, glaubte sie zuerst, sich einen Tadel ob ihres ungebührlichen Verhaltens abholen zu dürfen. Stattdessen hatte er ihr eröffnet, sie morgen in die Zitadelle, dem Herzen des Imperiums, mitzunehmen. Es wäre an der Zeit, das politische Zentrum des Reichs kennenzulernen, und mit ein wenig Glück würde er sie einem der Ratsherren der militärischen Sphären vorstellen können. Zwar konnte er selbst als Träger des berühmten Marka-Ragnos-Ordens unabhängig von der Erlaubnis irgendeines Ratsherrn operieren, doch sie bedürfe für ihren Aufstieg in der Sith-Hierarchie die Protektion eines Mitglieds des Rats der Sith, da letzten Endes nur diese einen Sith in den Rang eines Darths erheben konnten. Violet hatte ihn für einen Moment ungläubig angestarrt, doch dann den Blick gesenkt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, ausgerechnet jenem Mann zum Dank für all die Protektion verpflichtet zu sein, der sie einst hingerichtet hatte.

Sie richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne, als ihr Meister den Gleiter in einen Sinkflug übergehen ließ und schließlich auf einer vorgelagerten Plattform landete. Ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie voller Erstaunen die gewaltige Festung betrachtete, die sich vor ihnen bis in den Himmel erstreckte. Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, bauschte der kühle Wind, der einen feinen Nieselregen über der Stadt verteilte, ihre dunklen Mäntel und Umhänge auf. Am Eingang des gewaltigen Portals musterte sie flüchtig die Wachen, die dort gleich Statuen stumm und regungslos dastanden. Ihre rote Rüstung verriet, dass sie, wie die Wachen der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban, der Imperialen Garde angehörten, den einzig nicht-machtsensitiven Menschen im Imperium, die keiner Sith-Autorität unterstanden. Kaum hatten sie das Portal durchschritten, fanden sie sich in einem weiten, hohen, kreisrunden Raum wieder, an dessen Wänden überlebensgroße Statuen bedeutender Sith-Lords standen. In der Mitte des düsteren Raums strahlte jedoch das imperiale Wappen in Form einer überdimensionalen Holoprojektion und tauchte alles in ein blutrotes Licht. Als Padawan war es einst nur das Zeichen ihrer Feinde gewesen, doch seit der Akademie kannte sie die tiefere Bedeutung, die in den sechs Pfeilen lag. Es waren die sechs Sätze des Sith-Kodex. _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Der Sieg wird meine Ketten zerbrechen. Die Macht wird mich befreien_ , rezitierte sie in Gedanken. Und wie sie in der Betrachtung des im Wappen versinnbildlichten Kodex versank, verstand sie endlich, weshalb es als alte Tradition galt, vor dem Wappen zu meditieren.

Sie folgte Malgus weiter durch die weitläufige Eingangshalle, bevor er schließlich in einen breiten Flur abbog, von dem aus viele Türen und weitere Nebengänge abgingen. Neben den zahlreichen Sith in ihren dunklen Roben und imposanten Rüstungen waren auch viele Imperiale in grauen oder weißen Uniformen unterwegs, meist Angehörige der militärischen Sphären, aber auch Mitglieder des Bergungs- und des Geheimdienstes. Ein seltsames Hochgefühl durchdrang Violet, wie sie hinter ihrem Meister herschritt, eine Art wilder Triumph ob der Erkenntnis, wie mühelos und völlig unentdeckt sie durch das Herz des Imperiums wandeln konnte und doch von niemanden als das erkannt wurde, wofür sie sich selbst hielt.

„Lord Malgus“, sprach dann ein korpulenter, älterer Mann mit schütterem Haar und umso gewaltigeren Schnurrbart, der in ein Datenpad vertieft an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war. Noch während er Haltung annahm und salutierte, sprach er weiter: „Es ist eine Ehre, Euch endlich wieder auf Dromund Kaas begrüßen zu können.“

Malgus nahm seine Ehrerbietung mit einem jovialen Nicken entgegen. „Stehen Sie bequem, Colonel Vrain. Wie ich hörte, wird das IGSK aus dem Dromund-System verlegt?“

„Jawohl, mein Lord. Die Sphäre der Verteidigung hat uns um Unterstützung bei der Widerstandsbekämpfung auf Balmorra ersucht und da die Offensive nicht gewillt ist, eine ganze Brigade zu schicken, wurde nun das IGSK entsandt. Eine kluge Entscheidung, wenn man bedenkt, wie heimtückisch und verschlagen die Rebellen um den Grauen Stern vorgehen. Feige und schwach, wie diese Balmorraner sind, scheuen sie nämlich den offenen Kampf und haben sich mittlerweile auf Bombenanschläge und Entführungen von imperiumstreuen Regierungs- und Verwaltungsmitglieder konzentriert.“

„Typische Guerilla-Taktiken eben“, gab Malgus zurück, der von der Nachricht wenig überrascht wirkte. „Seien Sie aber vorsichtig damit, alle Balmorraner als Feiglinge oder Schwächlinge darzustellen. Meine Schülerin ist weder das eine noch das andere, und wie ich sie kenne, wird sie sich eine derartige Bezeichnung auch nicht gefallen lassen.“

Der Angesprochene, der Violet schon zuvor neugierig gemustert hatte, nahm erneut Haltung an, die akkurater und steifer denn je war. „Verzeiht, mein Sith-Lord. Meine Bemerkung war von allgemeiner Natur und keineswegs auf Euch bezogen“, sprach er sogleich. Seine Stimme klang einen Ton höher und feine Schweißperlen glänzten auf seinem hohen Haaransatz.

Da der Offizier danach schwieg und sie nur mit großen Augen anstarrte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er auf eine Antwort ihrerseits wartete. „Ihr pauschales Urteil zeugt nicht von Weitsicht, Colonel“, erwiderte sie nach einem Räuspern. „Ein Fehler, der Ihnen auf Balmorra den Sieg kosten könnte.“

Ihr kamen ihre eigenen Worte hohl und phrasenhaft vor, ganz im Duktus herablassender Belehrungen und Maßregelungen, die Sith gegenüber ihren imperialen Untergebenen allzu oft anschlugen. Der Colonel steckte einmal mehr seinen Rücken durch und nahm ihre Ermahnung mit einer demütigen Miene entgegen, bevor ein Wink von Seiten Malgus‘ ihn entließ. Als sie seinen Blick suchte, konnte sie sehen, dass er unter seiner Atemmaske leicht grinste. Nur wusste sie nicht, ob es dem Colonel oder ihr galt.

„Warte hier“, wies er sie schließlich an, als sie das Ende des Flurs erreicht hatte. Ein großes, goldfarbenes Schild an der hohen Doppeltür wies sie darauf hin, dass sich dahinter die Räumlichkeiten des Ratsmitglieds der Sphäre für Militärstrategie befanden. Sie nickte so brav, dass es Malgus nicht ganz geheuer war. Er warf ihr nochmals einen ermahnenden Blick zu, bevor er eintrat. Im großen Vorzimmer waren etliche Sekretärinnen in ihre Arbeit vertieft, führten Hologespräche oder arbeiteten an ihren Computerterminals, überwacht von einem noch jungen Sith-Lord, der an einem erhöhten Schreibtisch sah. Als er Malgus sah, erhob er sich. „Darth Malgus“, sprach er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Darth Decimus erwartet Euch bereits. Bitte.“

Er wies ihm – überflüssigerweise – den Weg, den Malgus waren die Räumlichkeiten bereits von seinen Audienzen bei Darth Azamin, dem Meister und Amtsvorgänger von Decimus, bekannt, unter welchem er viele Jahre gedient hatte. „Lord Malgus …“, sprach der Dunkle Lord, kaum dass Malgus in sein Büro eingetreten war. Er blieb hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, ein indirektes und doch so deutliches Zeichen der Sith-Hierarchie, in der er über seinen Besucher stand. Er gestikulierte Malgus, Platz zu nehmen. Dabei fuhr er fort: „Eure Rückkehr aus den Unbekannten Regionen hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch Kaas City verbreitet.“ Decimus hielt inne, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung zu geben. Malgus hingegen schwieg. „Euer langes Exil und nun diese unerwartete Heimkehr hat zu allerlei Gerüchten geführt. Man hat sich schon damals, als mein Meister und Vorgänger so plötzlich … verstarb“, ein flüchtiges Grinsen verzog sein tätowiertes und von der Dunklen Seite korrumpiertes Gesicht, „gewundert, dass Ihr keinerlei Ambitionen zeigtet, seinen Ratssitz zu übernehmen. Ihr standet schließlich hoch in der Gunst Darth Azamins und des Imperators persönlich.“

Wieder zog sich dieses listige Lächeln über das Gesicht des älteren Darths, auf das Malgus nicht einging. Zwar hatten beide Männer schon früher während des Kriegs zusammengearbeitet, damals noch jünger und voll verbissenem Ehrgeiz bei der Jagd nach Ruhm und Titeln, doch das lange Exil hatte ihn beinahe vergessen lassen, dass Darth Decimus kein Mann war, den man unterschätzen durfte. „Ich bin nicht wegen irgendwelcher alten Geschichten hier, sondern weil Ihr mich zu Euch gebeten habt“, stellt er mit seiner direkten Art klar.

„In der Tat, und wie ich hörte, habt Ihr Marr und Vengean ebenfalls schon aufgesucht.“

„Tut das etwas zur Sache?“ Malgus hatte fragend die Augenbrauen erhoben, auch wenn er schon den Grund ahnte, weshalb er sich momentan einer zweifelhaften Beliebtheit bei den Ratsherren der militärischen Sphären erfreute.

„Mehr oder weniger“, antwortete Decimus nach einem Moment, in dem nachdenklich dreingeblickt hatte. „Aber da Ihr für Eure Direktheit bekannt seid, will ich ebenfalls offen sprechen.“

„Was? Der verschlagene Decimus will offen sprechen?“ Malgus konnte sich den ironischen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen, zumal bekannt war, dass der Dunkle Lord diesen Ruf selbst als schmeichelhaft ansah.

„Man muss wissen, wann man besser schweigt, und man muss wissen, wann man offen reden kann. Und mit wem“, fügte der Ratsherr hinzu.

„Ich höre, mein Lord“, erwiderte Malgus daraufhin leise.

Decimus schwieg noch einen Moment, bevor er sich erhob und zu einem Holoterminal hintrat. Auf einem Knopfdruck hin aktivierte sich eine holographische Karte der Galaxis, die vor militärischen Zielmarkierungen und potenzielle Angriffsrouten nur so trotzte. Unaufgefordert trat Malgus neben den Ratsherrn. „Es herrscht momentan ein erheblicher Dissens zwischen den militärischen Sphären. Vengean votiert für einen offenen Schlag gegen die Republik, Marr will unter allen Umständen den Friedensvertrag wahren, denn wir seien für den nächsten Krieg alles andere als optimal aufgestellt, wie er in der letzten Ratssitzung ausführte. Allerdings hat seine Warnung mehr Spötter als Unterstützer auf den Plan gerufen. Nicht wenige Lords“, er musterte Malgus flüchtig, aber kritisch, „sind geradezu versessen darauf, nach zehn Jahren des Friedens endlich wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen, ganz zu schweigen von der neuen Generation von Sith, die sich noch gar nicht auf dem Feld der Ehre beweisen konnten. Viele haben Marr daher Schwarzseherei vorgeworfen, allerdings kann die Logik seiner Argumente nicht geleugnet werden.“ Erneut musterte er Malgus mit einem durchdringenden Blick, als wollte er dessen wahre Gedanken ergründen. „Ich weiß, dass Vengean mit Lord Angral einen einflussreichen Verbündeten gefunden hat. Ich weiß auch, dass Angral Euch erst kürzlich aufgesucht hat, um Euch vermutlich für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Und ich weiß ferner, dass Ihr Euch mit ihm offenbar überworfen habt.“

„Ihr seid gut informiert, mein Lord“, gab Malgus knapp zurück. Er war nicht gewillt, nähere Details zu nennen, und Decimus‘ Blick nach zu schließen, war das auch nicht nötig. Der wissende Ausdruck in dessen roten Augen verriet, dass es wohl um jene alte Geschichte gegangen war, über die man sich sowohl unter den Sith als auch im imperialen Militär einst das Maul zerrissen hatte, jene Geschichte, die aus seiner Beziehung zu Eleena entwachsen war. Malgus bezähmte seinen aufsteigenden Zorn, während er nun seinerseits nachhakte: „Der Vertrag von Coruscant war der Wille des Imperators selbst. Hat er nun endlich seine Meinung geändert?“

Wie zuvor dachte Decimus einen Moment stumm nach. „Unser Meister schweigt in dieser Sache. Es ist sein Vorrecht, sich nicht mit politischen Kleinigkeiten befassen zu müssen.“

„Der Krieg ist keine politische Kleinigkeit“, erwiderte Malgus. Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, analog zu seinem Inneren, in dem es nun brodelte. „Der Krieg ist die Grundlage des Imperiums und unseres Kodex.“

„Eure Interpretation unseres Kodex ist wohlbekannt, Lord Malgus. Ich enthalte mich einer Beurteilung Eurer Sicht.“

„Natürlich tut Ihr das. Es ist klug, und dafür seid Ihr wohlbekannt.“

Decimus signalisierte seine Zustimmung durch eine leichte Geste und einem hinterlistigen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. „Der Krieg wird letztendlich wiederkehren, ob nun bald oder erst in Jahren. Doch wenn es so weit ist, dann will ich, dass das Imperium vorbereitet ist, und ich spreche nicht von der Höhe unserer Truppen oder der Anzahl unserer Marine. Ich spreche von der Erschließung und Sicherung von Angriffs- und Versorgungsrouten und von der Gewährleistung des Versorgungsnachschubs, dessen Fehlen uns im letzten Krieg viele bereits eroberte Welten wieder gekostet hatte. Ord Radama ist nur ein Beispiel von vielen“, setzte er nach, was Malgus grimmig nicken ließ. Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Gedanken zurück an jene Tage der zähen, mühsamen Belagerung von Livien Magnus, die, kaum war sie vom Imperium eingenommen worden, auch schon wieder bei der republikanischen Gegenoffensive verloren ging, nur weil der damalige Kriegsminister nicht gewillt oder auch nicht in der Lage war, sie mit der Ausrüstung zu versorgen, die für eine dauerhafte Installation einer imperialen Kontrolle der Stadt essentiell notwendig gewesen wäre. Für einen flüchtigen Moment tauchte Darth Venemals Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, das Gesicht jenes Mannes, der zu den wenigen gehört hatte, die Malgus wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen konnte. Ein bitteres Gefühl durchdrang dabei seine Brust. All der Schmerz, den sie erlitten hatten, all die Mühsal und Entbehrungen bei ihrem bedingungslosen Einsatz für das Imperium … wofür? Venemal waren ein ehrenwerter Sith-Krieger gewesen, hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm sogar einer einflussreichen Sith-Familie entstammt, und doch war von all seinem Ruhm nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Man hatte ihn und sein Opfer einfach vergessen. _Es gibt nichts Größeres als den Ruhm auf dem Schlachtfeld_ , hatte er einst Eleena belehrt. _Eine solch erlangte Ehre wird nie vergehen_ , dessen war er sich immer sicher gewesen. _Nein_ , hatte sie ihm widersprochen, so unerwartet wie aufrecht. _Der Ruhm des Kampfes ist flüchtig und kann deinem Leben auch keinen Sinn geben, Veradun. Aber es gibt andere Dinge, die die Zeit überdauern … Gefühle, die deinem Leben einen Sinn geben könnten …_ Dabei hatte sie über seine breite Brust gestrichen und auf der Höhe seines Herzens ihre kleine Hand innehalten lassen. Beschämt hatte er sich damals abgewandt und vorgegeben, ihre Andeutung nicht zu verstehen, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie auf den Status ihrer Beziehung zu sprechen gekommen war. Das heutige Eingeständnis, dass Eleena auch in diesem Punkt recht gehabt hatte, war umso niederschmetternder.

Er atmete tief durch, bevor er zum Ratsherrn gewandt sprach: „Ich höre, mein Lord.“

* * *

Währenddessen wartete Violet noch immer vor jener Tür, die ins Vorzimmer führte. Sie lehnte mittlerweile mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und verlagerte hin und wieder das Gewicht auf einen anderen Fuß. Des regen Kommens und Gehens ungeachtet schleppte sich die Zeit des Wartens zäh dahin und ließ sie mehr als einmal laut gähnen, was von einem Offizier, der in diesem Moment an ihr vorbeiging, halb erstaunt, halb missbilligend bemerkt wurde. Um sich abzulenken, begann sie den breiten Flur entlangzuwandern. Neben zahlreichen digitalen Informationstafeln mit öffentlichen Aushängen und holographischen Statuen von Kriegshelden und Ordensträgern zierten die Wände etliche Propagandaplakate und Auszeichnungen für das IGSK, dem Imperialen Gebietssicherungskorp, wie sie nun herausgefunden hatte. Wieder in der gewaltigen Haupthalle angekommen lehnte sie sich an die Wände und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben, musterte die vielen Sith, ob sich nicht der eine oder andere darunter befände, dem sie schon auf der Akademie begegnet war.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten wurde das Gefühl, selbst beobachtet zu werden, immer stärker. Auf der Suche nach der Machtquelle, die nach ihr zu tasten schien, fiel ihr Blick schließlich auf jene Männer, die Angral gestern begleitet hatten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder an ihre Namen, die nebenbei gefallen waren, erinnerte, während sie beide mit einem unterkühlten, abfälligen Blick musterte. Dem Anschein nach schienen sie ebenfalls auf jemanden zu warten, mutmaßlich auf ihren Meister, von dessen Gespräch mit wem auch immer sie genauso ausgeschlossen worden waren wie sie vom Gespräch ihres Meisters. Was bei ihr als Schülerin aber auch einer gewissen Logik folgte, musste für Sith-Lords zweifelsohne eine Schmach sein, wenn sie derart offen als Untergebene behandelt wurden. Als nun der kleinere, schmächtigere der beiden ihren Blick bemerkte, stieß er seinen Kumpan mit dem Ellbogen an. „Seht mal, Sadic“, sagte er. „Es scheint, als habe sich Darth Malgus‘ neues Schoßhündchen verirrt.“

Der Angesprochene, gut einen halben Kopf größer als sein Mitschüler, musterte sie mit denselben Ausdruck wie gestern. Überheblichkeit, vermischt männlicher Brutalität, lag in seinen blassgelben Augen, aber auch noch etwas ganz anderes, etwas so Rohes und Ordinäres, das Violet einen Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken huschen ließ. „Ach was“, sprach er dann so laut, dass sie ihn zweifelsohne hören musste. „Sie befindet sich genau da, wo ein Straßenköter hingehört: Gehorsam im Flur auf seinen Herrn wartend, nur um ihm dann wieder brav hinterherzutrotten, wenn er pfeift.“

Die freche Erwiderung, dass beide seiner Definition nach dann ebenfalls nur räudige Straßenköter wären, verkniff sie sich gerade noch. Stattdessen stieß sie ein abfälliges Schnauben aus und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde sie grob an der Schulter gepackt und gegen die Wand gestoßen. Der Sadic genannte Mann hatte sich vor sie aufgebaut. Dabei war er so dicht an sie herangetreten, dass sein Brustpanzer den ihrigen beinahe berührte. Violet war dieses Verhalten von den zahlreichen zwielichtigen Gestalten, die sie in all den langen Jahren auf Nar Shaddaa getroffen hatte, wohlvertraut, Männer, die geglaubt hatten, durch diese dominante Geste sie als Frau einschüchtern zu können. Dennoch spürte sie, wie ihre inneren Warnglocken Sturm läuteten. Ihr Gegenüber war zweifelsohne auf eine Konfrontation aus und glaubte, mit ihr ein leichtes Spiel haben zu können. „Ich bin ein Lord der Sith und du wirst mich nicht ignorieren, wenn ich mit dir spreche“, zischte er drohend.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, wo sich sein Kumpan betont lässig an die Wand lehnte und sie dabei von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Er hatte seine Kapuze zurückgezogen und Violet konnte nicht anders, als so breit wie herablassend zu grinsen. Wo Sadic zumindest eine Aura der Bedrohung ausstrahlte, wirkte dieser Mann, der dann Nefarid sein musste, mit seiner schmächtigen Gestalt und seinen wenig ansehnlichen Zügen so harmlos wie lächerlich. „Nicht übel“, sprach er dann, „man hätte glatt glauben können, du wärst ein wahrer Sith. Aber dazu braucht es mehr als eine Rüstung und eine Robe, Mädchen.“

„Viel mehr“, setzte Sadic nach. Er packte ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf grob zur Seite. Offenbar wollte er sich wie Darth Angral am Vortag vom Vorhandensein der Narbe ihres Sklavenhalsbands überzeugen und obwohl sie in Wahrheit nie eine Sklavin gewesen war, wurde sie das demütigende Gefühl nicht los, wie ein Tier behandelt zu werden, das zum Verkauf stand. Ihre goldgelben Augen blitzten auf, als sie ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, von dem er sich allerdings nicht einschüchtern ließ. Schließlich, als sei es der herablassenden Behandlung nicht genug, presste er seinen Daumen auf ihre volle Unterlippe, unmittelbar neben dem Riss, den Malgus‘ gestrige Ohrfeige verursacht hatte. Violet stieß einen scharfen Zischlaut aus, als die Wunde wieder aufplatzte und das dunkle Blut langsam, tropfenweise ihrem Kinn hinabrann. Der sichtbare Schmerz, den er ihr bereitete, ließ ihn breit und sadistisch grinsen. „Erzähl‘ mal, kleine Sklavin“, wisperte er so leise, sodass nur sie und sein Kumpan ihn hören konnten. „Was musst du für deinen Meister machen? Dir ein knappes Glitzerkostümchen anziehen und mit dem Arsch wackeln wie die Twi’lek-Nutten von Nar Shaddaa?“

Violet, ansonsten nicht um freche Erwiderungen verlegen, war sprachlos. „Ich befürchte, das wird nicht genügen“, mischte sich Nefarid wieder ein, ganz im Tonfall jener Leute, die sich selbst für besonders geistreich hielten. „Bei einer so exzentrischen Persönlichkeit wie Darth Malgus wird sie sich noch mit blauer Farbe bestreichen müssen, um seinem Geschmack zu entsprechen.“

„So etwas Abartiges ist wohl genau das, worauf der alte Malgus mit seiner Alienneigung steht“, stimmte Sadic mit seinem herablassenden Schnauben zu. Wieder wanderten seine blassgelben Augen über sie, und wieder lag dieser rohe, ordinäre Ausdruck in seinem Blick, sodass Violet sich derart beschämt fühlte, sie stünde sie nackt vor ihm. Gleichzeitig spürte sie aber, wie ihr Temperament den Siedepunkt erreicht hatte, und ihr war plötzlich, als tue sich ein Abgrund in ihr auf. „Allerdings, mit diesen Lippen wirst du zumindest eine Sache gut können …“, verhöhnte er sie währenddessen weiter. Er beugte sich so nahe heran, dass sein Gesicht kaum eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt war und ohne Vorwarnung stieß er ihr seinen Daumen in den Mund. „Komm‘ schon, zeig‘ mir, wie du den alten Mann befriedigst …“

Violet starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann biss sie zu.

In der ganzen weitläufigen Halle sah man auf, Köpfe wurden neugierig in die Richtung gewandt, aus der plötzlich ein Aufbrüllen erklang. Seine Hand mit ihren gepackt, biss Violet noch immer mit aller Kraft zu. Sein Blut, das ihr dabei über die Zunge ran, ließ ein Knurren in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen. Als er ansetzte, ihr einen frontalen Faustschlag zu versetzen, entließ sie seinen Daumen aus ihrem Biss und sprang flink beiseite. „Was denn, Sadic? Hat das Schoßhündchen Euch etwa gebissen?“, spottete Nefarid. Er war nicht nur nicht eingeschritten, sondern schien Sadics Verletzung mit hämischer Schadensfreude zu quittieren.

„Das Schoßhündchen kann noch was ganz anderes“, fauchte Violet. Demonstrativ spuckte sie beiden vor die Füße, während sie ihr Doppellichtschwert zückte.

„Sterben kannst du, Sklavin“, zischte Sadic zurück, während er nun ebenfalls sein Lichtschwert entzündete.

„Ihr beide könnt sterben“, kommentierte Nefarid aufs Neue, so hochmütig wie besserwisserisch. „Oder habt Ihr Narren vergessen, dass es den Tod nach sich zieht, wenn man die Heiligkeit dieser Hallen durch einen Kampf verletzt?“

Violet hielt einen Moment überrascht inne, doch Sadic spottete augenblicklich zurück: „Was denn, Nefarid? Fehlt Euch der Mut, gegen eine kleine Schülerin anzutreten? Einem Schwächling wie Euch ist wohl keine Ausrede zu billig, um einen Kampf zu vermeiden.“

Dass die Beleidigung direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, konnte selbst ein schlechter Menschenkenner erkennen. Ein Schatten war über Nefarids wenig ansehnliche Miene gezogen und für einige Sekunden sah Violet hinter all der listigen Überlegenheit abgrundtiefen Hass und bodenlose Missgunst durchscheinen, welche zu ihrer Überraschung nicht ihr, sondern Sadic galt. Mit dem charakteristischen Summen erwachte sein Doppellichtschwert zum Leben, das er nun zückte. „Und Ihr glaubt wohl, einzig durch Geschwätz einen Kampf gewinnen zu können. Stellt nur weiter Euer Ego zur Schau, Sadic. Ich werde währenddessen die Demütigung unseres Meisters durch Darth Malgus an dessen Schülerin rächen, und ich werde es sein, der in der Gunst unseres Meisters emporsteigt.“

Seine Worte riefen einen wutentbrannten Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Mitschüler hervor, während Violet leise, aber dunkel auflachte. „Freu‘ dich lieber nicht zu früh, du hässlicher Gnom“, erwiderte sie voller boshafter Freude daran, Nefarid verbal zu demütigen. „Gegen Wichtigtuer und Weichlinge habe ich schon auf der Akademie gekämpft, und ihre Leichen verfaulen jetzt in den Gräbern der alten Lords. Also los, kommt nur. Wenn ihr es wagt“, setzte sie nach.

„Dafür verspreche ich dir einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod, Sklavin“, entgegnete Sadic. Seine blassgelben Augen waren bei seinen letzten Worten eine Spur dunkler geworden und noch ehe Violet damit rechnete, hatte er zu einem machtverstärkten Sprung angesetzt.

In dem Moment, als ihre roten Klingen aufeinanderprallten, war es Violet, als sei eine Schleuse in ihrem Körper gebrochen. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihre Adern, ihre Hände wurden feucht, ihre Pupillen weiteten sich, während sich ihr Geist öffnete. Gleich einer dunklen, kalten Woge brach die Dunkle Seite über sie herein, erfüllte sie, übermannte sie, bis ihr der Kopf schwamm, als sei sie trunken. Den letzten wahren Kampf hatte sie damals beim Angriff auf dem Jedi-Tempel gefochten, damals, als sie noch ein Padawan war und sich dem Kodex der Jedi verpflichtet gefühlt hatte. Doch heute war sie etwas anderes, war sie jemand anderes. Heute war die Dunkelheit kein Feind, den es fernzuhalten galt, sondern ein Verbündeter, der einem zur Hilfe eilte. Und Violet begrüßte diesen Verbündeten enthusiastisch.

Wieder entstieg ein Knurren ihrer Kehle, als sie Sadics frontalen Hieb seitlich abwehrte und dann einen schnellen Wirbel um ihre Achse ausführte, um eine Konterattacke zu starten. Sie mochte zwar auf der Akademie auch eine Grundeinführung in den Gebrauch eines Doppellichtschwerts erfahren haben, doch in einem flüchtigen Moment, schnell wie ein Wimpernschlag, dankte sie im Stillen ihrer einstigen Meisterin dafür, sie in jungen Jahren in der komplizierten Handhabung dieser Art von Waffe unterwiesen zu haben. Dementsprechend nutzte sie die zwei Klingen zu ihrem Vorteil, um Sadics Hiebe, die brutal, aber ohne jede Eleganz und Kontinuität waren, bequem und kräfteschonend abzuwehren. Dabei nahm sie die Energie der Schläge durch die Drehungen ihres Körpers mit und leitete sie in Gegenangriffe um, bei denen sie, wie sie es schon bei früheren Kämpfen getan hatte und wie es für den Ataru-Stil so typisch war, einen Sprung um ihre eigene Achse ausführte.

Doch als sie erneut herumwirbelte und nun zu einem Überschlag ansetzte, fraß sich ein brennender Schmerz durch ihr unteres, rechtes Bein. Vor Schreck schrie sie laut auf. Auf der Suche nach der Ursache fiel ihr Blick auf Nefarid, der es doch wirklich geschafft hatte, mit der Klinge seines Schwerts die schmale Stelle zwischen den Schienen der Wadenpanzerung zu treffen. Dem heftigen Schmerz nach zu urteilen, war die Wunde nicht nur von oberflächlicher Art. „Du hinterfotzige Schlange!“, schrie sie wütend, was ihn nur hinterlistig-hämisch grinsen ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er es geschafft hatte, ihr so unvermittelt in den Rücken zu fallen, aber sie würde sich ihre Verletzung eine Warnung sein lassen. Allerdings war der Kampf mit Nefarids Einschreiten um einiges schwerer geworden, denn nun musste sie nicht nur dessen Doppelklinge abwehrte, mit der er immer wieder nach ihren Beinen zielte, sondern sich weiterhin gegen Sadics schwere Schläge verteidigen, die so kraftvoll waren, dass sie ihr schon mehr als einmal um Haaresbreite das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen hätten. Sie kam nun richtig in Bedrängnis, musste Schritt um Schritt zurückweichen und zu ihrer Bestürzung erkannte sie, wie wenig ihr geliebter Ataru-Stil im Duell mit mehreren Gegnern ausführbar war, denn ihr fehlte der notwendige Raum für die ausladenden Wirbelsprünge und -schläge.

Mehr aus mangelnder Alternativen als bedachter Taktik nutzte sie dann einen weiteren Frontalangriff von Sadic, bei dem er weit ausholte und so seine Deckung aufgeben musste, um ihm einen Machtstoß zu versetzen, der ihn straucheln ließ und für einen Augenblick abgelenkte, was Violet endlich die Gelegenheit gab, selbst aktiv zu werden. Sie sprang nach vorne und ehe er begriff, was sie vorhatte, hatte sie Nefarids Doppelschwert am Mittelgriff gepackt und riss ihn mit einer abrupten Bewegung zu sich heran. Seine Augen wurden groß, sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen, als sie ihm ihr angezogenes Knie zwischen die Beine rammte. Schlaff wie ein nasser Sack sank er in sich zusammen und war bis aufs Weitere außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Ein Gefühl wie ein Windhauch im Nacken ließ sie herumfahren. Unvermittelt sah sie sich Sadics Klinge gegenüber, die mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf ihre Kehle zuraste, um ihr den Kopf abzuschlagen. Sie duckte sich und als er in einer durchgehenden Bewegung nach ihrer Brust zielte, vollführte sie einen Überschlag, der hektisch und ungeschickt war, da sie gleichzeitig darauf achten musste, sich durch die zwei Klingen ihres Schwertes nicht selbst zu verletzen oder sich gar ein Bein zu amputieren. Entsprechend unsicher kam sie wieder auf dem Boden auf. Sie hatte ihren Stand noch nicht wiedergefunden, als nun Sadic seinerseits ihr einen brutalen Machtstoß verpasste, der sie glatt von den Füßen riss und gegen eine der Statue fliegen ließ. Noch auf Knien musste sie einen von oben herabzielenden Hieb blockieren und warf sie dann nach vorne, einen Purzelbaum machend, um aus seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite zu kommen. Ihre Lungen brannten mittlerweile, Schweiß lief ihr aus allen Poren, und sie spürte bereits die ersten Anzeichen von Muskelkrämpfen in ihren Waden und Armen, obwohl der Kampf bisher nur wenige Minuten gedauert haben konnte. War sie in all den Jahren wirklich derart außer Übung gekommen? Oder hatte sie ihre Gegner doch unterschätzt, hatte sich von ihren damaligen Siegen im Tempel gegen normale Sith-Krieger und ihrer jetzigen Überlegenheit gegenüber den Akolythen an der Akademie blenden lassen? Ein eisiges Gefühl durchdrang ihre Brust, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie noch nie gegen einen Sith-Lord gekämpft und auch gesiegt hatte. Heute würde also der Tag der Tage, um sich zu beweisen oder um zu sterben.

Noch während sie vom Boden aufsprang und zu einem ausladenden Wirbel um ihre eigene Achse ansetzte, war Sadic herumgefahren und zog ihr sein Schwert über die Brust. Instinktiv schrie Violet auf, ihr Gegner hatte schon siegessicher die Faust erhoben. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihr, dass ihre Rüstung eine hell glühende Schramme davongetragen hatte, deren Hitze sich schmerzhaft durch den hautengen Ganzkörperanzug fraß, den sie darunter trug. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war der Brustpanzer aber keineswegs gespalten, und als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass Sadic sie verblüfft anstarrte, als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sie noch am Leben und sogar relativ glimpflich davongekommen war. Ein Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie flüchtig über den Panzer strich. Die sündhaft teure Cortosis-Legierung, auf die Nestor Pattow bei der Bestellung ihrer Rüstung bestand, hatte ihr heute schon den ersten Dienst erwiesen. „Was denn, mein Lord? Hält Eure Rüstung etwa kein Lichtschwert ab?“, rief sie Sadic spöttisch zu. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ich brauch‘ dich nicht aufzuschlitzen, du billiges Sklavenflittchen!“, fauchte er zurück. „Ich zerquetsche dich einfach wie das Insekt, das du bist!“ Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, setzte er zu einem kraftvollen Machtsprung an, als wollte er seine Drohung wortwörtlich wahrmachen. Ihre Doppelklinge fest umklammert, war Violet in die Hocke gegangen, um seinen Schlag abzuwehren. Doch plötzlich sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Nefarid aufrappelte und seine rechte Hand ausstreckte. Ihren Reflexen folgend warf sie sich zur Seite und keinen Augenblick später hörte sie Sadic aufbrüllen. Der Machtblitz, den Nefarid nach ihr schleudern wollte, hatte stattdessen seinen Kumpan getroffen. „Du elender Wicht!“, fuhr dieser den kleineren Mann an. Sichtlich unter Mühen stemmte er sich vom Boden hoch und verpasste Nefarid einen Faustschlag frontal ins Gesicht. Zum zweiten Mal knickte der schmächtige Mann wie ein schlaffer Sack ein und blieb diesmal leise stöhnend am Boden liegen. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt; vermutlich hatte Sadics Schlag ihm die Nase gebrochen. Während Violet selbst noch schadensfreu grinste, wurde sie sich des Gelächters bewusst, das diese absurde Szene heraufbeschworen hatte, und als sie sich umsah, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass eine ganze Gruppe von Leuten ihren Kampf neugierig verfolgte, Sith sowie Imperiale.

Wieder den Blick nach vorne gerichtet, atmete sie tief durch. Sadic rang ebenfalls nach Atem, doch nahm sogleich wieder die Ausgangsstellung des Djem So ein. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf und sie setzte ihn sogleich um. Gemurmel erklang aus ihrem Publikum, als sie eine Klinge ihres Schwertes deaktivierte und das lange Heft nun mit beiden Händen umfasste. Es war länger als das Heft eines normalen einhändigen Schwertes, doch das würde sie nicht daran hindern, nun voll und ganz auf die Techniken des Ataru-Stils zurückzugreifen, der doch primär für den Einhandkampf entwickelt worden war. Sie eröffnete den Kampf mit einem kraftvollen Machtsprung in seine Richtung, das Schwert hoch erhoben. Er konterte ihren Angriff und ging dann selbst sofort in die Offensive. Während er sie mit aggressiven, brutalen Hieben attackierte, parierte und konterte sie geschickt mit ihren Wirbelsprüngen, für die sie nun den nötigen Raum hatte, seit sie nicht mehr gegen zwei Gegner zugleich kämpfen musste. Nach einer ganzen Serie von gegenseitigen Angriffen und Parademanövern zeigte sich aber, dass sie in eine Patt-Situation geraten waren: Weder konnte sie ihn mit ihren schnellen Attacken überrumpeln, noch konnte er sie mit seinen kräftigen Streichen außer Gefecht setzen.

Sie blockte die nächste Angriffsserie ab und stemmte sich nun gegen seine Klinge, die er mit all seiner physischen Kraft auf ihre niederdrückte. Obwohl der Hass durch ihren Körper strömte wie Lava durch die Venen der Erde, spürte sie, wie ihre Kräfte langsam erlahmten. Und dass er ihre Erschöpfung ebenso spürte, zeigte das breite Grinsen, das seine Züge verzerrten. „Ja, genau das bist du … nur eine kleine Sklavin, die glaubte, Sith spielen zu können“, sprach er, als sein Gesicht dem ihren schließlich ganz nah kam.

„Ich bin keine Sklavin“, zischte Violet zurück. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick über seine feixende Miene, wieder starrte er sie mit diesem Ausdruck an, der so voller Verachtung ob ihrer ganzen Person war und der sie rasend machte. Ein dunkles Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, ein Hunger, eine wilde Lust auf Blut. Blut, dass sie vergießen konnte, Blut, das sie schmecken und trinken wollte. „Ich bin eine Wölfin …“, wisperte sie heiser.

Das folgende Ereignis geschah zu schnell, als dass es später rational zu erklären war. Einem Instinkt folgend schoss sie nach vorne und biss ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Sadic brüllte auf und ließ vor Schreck nicht nur seine Deckung, sondern auch sein Schwert fallen, als er zurückwich. Panisch versuchte er, sie von sich abzuschütteln, aber sie hatte ebenfalls ihr Schwert fallen gelassen und hielt sein Gesicht und sein kurzes, aschblondes Haar in einem eisernen Griff fest. Sie knurrte wie ein Raubtier, als sie ihren Biss verstärkte, ihre Zähne immer tiefer in sein Fleisch schlug und schließlich ein ganzes Stück herausriss. Sadics Brüllen steigerte sich zu einem schrillen Schreien, als er fassungslos sein Gesicht betastete. Sie hatte ihm ein ganzes Stück der Oberlippe herausgebissen. Er hatte kaum den Blick erhoben, als sie ihn erneut ansprang und diesmal durch die Wucht ihres Gewichts umriss. Wieder biss sie zu, versenkte ihre Zähne in sein Gesicht, wieder und wieder und wieder. Seine wilden Versuche, sich abzuwehren, erlahmten, als sie ganz der Dunkelheit in sich ergab und ihn mit einer physischen Kraft niederdrückte, die die eines jeden Mannes überstieg. Diesmal war sie es, die sich ganz nahe an ihn heranbeugte, und es wirkte beinahe zärtlich, wie ihre lächelnden, blutigen Lippen seine Wange, sein zerbissenes Gesicht streiften. „Was jetzt, kleiner, schwacher Mann?“, wisperte sie. „Reicht es dir? Hast du genug davon gesehen, wozu das Schoßhündchen fähig ist?“

Seine Augen, die vor Hass in einem dunklen Orange aufglühten, brannten sich in ihre. Mühsam hob er den Kopf an und spuckte ihr schließlich ins Gesicht. Doch anstatt mit einem Temperamentsausbruch darauf zu antworten, begann sie zu lachen, erst leise, dann immer lauter. „Oh, du dummer, dummer Mann“, flüsterte sie dann. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest so reagieren …“ Ihre Hände, die bis jetzt noch seine Handgelenke umklammert hatten, umfassten zu beiden Seiten seinen Kopf. Er stieß ein unmenschliches Heulen aus, als sie dann ihre beiden Daumen in seine Augen bohrte, und sie lachte, sie lachte, als sie spürte, wie seine Augäpfel unter ihren Fingernägeln aufplatzten.

„Was geht hier vor?“, erklang plötzlich eine laute, herrische Stimme.

Die Dunkelheit, die sie wie ein Schleier umgab, sichtete sich nur langsam, als sie den Kopf hob. „Wir spielen doch nur, mein Lord“, sprach sie leise, nachdem sie in ihrer Trance den Sith-Lord erkannt hatte.

Darth Angral starrte sie fassungslos ob ihrer Antwort an, doch es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die Irritation einem derart unheilvoll-wütenden Ausdruck wich, dass sie normalerweise tunlichst Abstand gesucht hätte. Doch heute, in diesem Augenblick, war etwas mit ihr geschehen, dass Violet keine Angst mehr empfinden ließ, und die bitterste Kälte des Weltalls schien sich um ihren Verstand gelegt zu haben, sodass sie ungeachtet ihrer brennenden Leidenschaft mit der tödlichsten Gelassenheit agierte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen erhob sie sich und sah dem Dunklen Lord direkt ins Gesicht, welches vor Zorn noch fahler als gewöhnlich geworden war. „Du … Sklavenmädchen …“, zischte er mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme. Es schien gar, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, was er sagte sollte, während sein Blick ein weiteres Mal über sie und den noch immer am Boden liegenden Sadic wanderte, welcher, nun mehr blind, aber nicht weniger aggressiv, noch immer nach ihr schlug und wüste Flüche ausstieß.

„Überlasst sie mir, Meister. Ich werde sie dafür büßen lassen“, sprach der reinblütige Sith, der einige Schritte hinter Angral stand und den Violet als Lord Praven wiedererkannte.

„Glaubt Ihr erfolgreich zu sein, woran Eure Mitschüler scheiterten?“, entgegnete sie. Ein leises, boshaftes Grinsen verzerrte ihre blutigen Züge, doch ihre Stimme klang noch immer befremdlich ruhig und emotionslos.

„Ihr seid zweifelsohne talentiert, doch einen wahren Sith zeichnet mehr aus als Grausamkeit und Raserei“, antwortete er in nicht minder beherrschtem Tonfall.

„Dafür seid Ihr gelassen wie ein Jedi, mein Lord“, konterte sie.

Diese Beschuldigung verfehlte ihre Wirkung keineswegs. Mit einem Raunen wurde die Beleidigung von den Schaulustigen aufgenommen, die offenbar noch zahlreicher geworden waren. Lord Pravens Miene blieb vordergründig ruhig; nur ein Stirnrunzeln verriet seinen Ärger. „Ihr verwechselt Gelassenheit mit gerechtfertigter Selbstsicherheit und einer festen Überzeugung.“

„Genug!“, herrschte Angral dazwischen. „Tötet sie, Praven! Ich befehle es!“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister“, sprach sein Schüler gehorsam. Mit einem Summen erwachte Violets Lichtschwert noch vor seinem zum Leben. Beider Klingen brummten charakteristisch, als sie sie kreuzten.

„Es reicht“, ertönte aber dann eine gebieterische Stimme, die Violet nicht bekannt war. Da ihr Kontrahent sein Schwert bereits hatte sinken lassen, deaktivierte sie nun ebenfalls ihre Waffe. Sich herumdrehend sah sie sich einem fremden Sith-Lord gegenüber, der groß und streng und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen stand. Ein Zucken durchlief ihre Miene, als ihr Blick auf ihren Meister fiel, der neben diesem Dunklen Lord stand. Sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht deuten.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen verfolgte sie, wie sich Lord Praven sich niederkniete. „Ratsherr“, sprach er dabei, als er demütig den Kopf senkte. Nicht wenige andere Sith hatten sich ebenfalls niedergekniet und selbst Darth Angral hatte sich dazu herabgelassen, flüchtig seinen Kopf zu neigen. In Erinnerung daran, was man ihr auf der Akademie bezüglich der Sith-Hierarchie eingeschärft hatte, dass nämlich jeder, der unter dem Rang eines Darths stand, sich vor Mitgliedern des Rats der Sith niederzuknien hatte, sank sie ebenfalls auf die Knie.

Darth Decimus hatte unterdessen die Kollateralschäden betrachtet, die ihr Duell nach sich gezogen hatte. Der Statue Ludo Kresshs, gegen die Sadic Violet geschleudert hatte, war das Schwert abgebrochen, der Statue Marka Ragnos‘ fehlte gar eine Ecke seines ausladenden Helms, den Violet beim Überschlag mit ihrem entzündeten Lichtschwert versehentlich amputiert hatte. Daneben waren weite Teile des Fußbodens, der aus dunklem, glänzendem Stein bestand, durch die Machtaufschläge gebrochen und zersplittert. Selbst das holographische Wappen des Imperiums flackerte unruhig, seit der Projektor in der Hitze des Gefechts Schaden genommen hatte. Flüchtig wanderte dann sein Blick über die junge Frau, die zu seinen Füßen kniete, und schließlich über ihre Kontrahenten. Nefarid war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem Meister hinübergehumpelt und hatte sich, eine Hand auf die gebrochene, blutende Nase gepresst, mehr schlecht als recht niedergekniet. Nur Sadic hatte von allem nichts mitbekommen. Mit zerbissenem, entstelltem Gesicht, die Augenhöhlen blind und schwarz vor dunklem Blut, schlug er noch immer wie von Sinnen um sich und brüllte die unflätigsten Flüche auf Violet. Mit der Geduld an Ende oder von dem Spektakel einfach nur gelangweilt streckte Darth Decimus die Hand aus und schoss einen Machtblitz auf Sadic ab. Die dunkle Energie warf seinen Körper spastisch hin und her, bis er schließlich verkrampft unf flach atmend liegen blieb. Eine Totenstille breitete sich in der gewaltigen Halle aus. „Mein Lord Angral“, sprach er dann an den Dunklen Lord gewandt, die Stimme laut und gebieterisch. „Wollt Ihr erklären, was hier geschehen ist?“

Angral hatte keine Miene verzogen, als sein Schüler von Decimus brutal gemaßregelt worden war, doch jetzt rötete sich sein fahles Gesicht vor Zorn. „Was hier geschehen ist?“, wiederholte er wütend. „Ihn solltet Ihr fragen, was hier geschehen ist!“ Dabei deutete er anklagend auf Malgus, der hingegen nur schwieg. „Seine sogenannte Schülerin“, sein Blick triefte vor Hass und Verachtung, als er sich Violet zuwandte, „hatte die Dreistigkeit, die Heiligkeit dieser Hallen mit einem Kampf zu schänden! Aber was will man auch von einer Sklavendirne erwarten, die er sich nur ins Haus geholt hat, um endlich einen Ersatz für seine frühere Hure zu bekommen? Sie ist der Bezeichnung eines Sith unwürdig und ihr Vergehen verdient den Tod!“

Decimus hatte Angrals Wutausbruch ohne Regung angehört und richtete nun seinen Blick auf Violet, die noch immer stumm und mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihm kniete. „Ist das wahr, Mädchen? Hast du den Kampf begonnen?“

Nun direkt angesprochen, hob sie den Kopf. Angrals Worte hatte sie ohne eine Regung über sich ergehen lassen, doch nun, im Fokus aller Aufmerksamkeit, überkam sie das Gefühl der Angst, gleich einem ungezogenen Kind, das bei einer verbotenen Tat erwischt worden war. Allerdings war Leugnen keine Option. „Ja, mein Lord“, antwortete sie daher, den Kopf todesmutig erhoben, als sie dem alten Sith-Lord in die blutroten Augen blickte.

Er nickte leicht. „Was war der Anlass?“

„Ihre ordinären Blicke ekelten mich an und ihre vulgären Worte erzürnten mich.“

Da lachte der alte Darth leise auf. „Geradeaus und ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen … Einen Charakterzug, den du bereits von deinem Meister übernommen hast.“ An Malgus gewandt fragte er: „Wie lange bildet Ihr sie schon aus, mein Lord?“

„Ich holte sie vor drei Tagen aus der Akademie.“

Wieder brannte das Gemurmel der Anwesenden auf, eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Neugier. „Dann scheinst du innerhalb kürzester Zeit bereits viel von deinem Meister gelernt zu haben“, sprach Decimus, wieder an Violet gerichtet. „Oder ist deine Begabung in der Macht so groß, dass du ein Naturtalent bist?“

Seine letzten Worte und noch mehr der Tonfall irritierten sie. War das eine Fangfrage? Welche Antwort wollte er hören? Bescheidenheit war eine Untugend unter den Sith, aber konnte sie es sich leisten, vor einem Mitglied des Rats der Sith als Prahlerin dazustehen? „Jeder Schüler“, antwortete sie langsam und bedächtig, „ist nur so gut wie sein Meister. Das gilt für mich und das gilt für diese … Lords.“ Bei ihren letzten Worten warf sie einen verächtlichen Blick in Richtung ihrer Kontrahenten.

Die Anspielung, die in dieser vermeintlich neutralen Aussage lag, verstand Darth Angral sogleich. „Hüte deine Zunge, Sklavin!“, herrschte er sie an. „Deine Frechheit sollte man dir mit Peitschenhieben austreiben!“

„Nun, ich kann nicht umhin, den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte anzuerkennen“, entgegnete Decimus. Er hatte die Augenbrauen erhoben und ein leises, listiges Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel.

Angral wirkte für einen Moment überrumpelt, doch allzu rasch siegte sein Zorn über die politische Klugheit. „Eure Aussage, Lord Decimus, kann leicht missverstanden werden“, gab er fauchend zurück.

Decimus‘ Miene blieb ruhig, nur sein leises Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. „Die Eure ebenso, Lord Angral“, entgegnete er kühl. „Ich an Eurer Stelle würde Zurückhaltung üben, anstatt die Autorität eines verdienten Mitglieds des Rats der Sith zu kritisieren.“

Diese Worte waren zu deutlich, um Widerspruch jeder Art zuzulassen, und so blieb Angral nichts üblich, abfällig zu schnauben. „Nehmt ihn mit!“, bellte er, auf den am Boden liegenden Sadic zeigend, Lord Praven an, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang von dannen marschierte.

Der Ratsherr sah ihnen spöttisch hinterher, dann wandte er sich Violet zu, die noch immer zu seinen Füßen kniete. „Wie lautet dein Name, Mädchen?“, fragte er.

„Aspera, mein Lord.“

„Und woher stammst du? Dein Akzent klingt republikanisch.“

Violet zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Ich … stamme auch aus der Republik“, antwortete sie langsam. „Von Balmorra.“

„Balmorra, wie interessant. Die Balmorraner leisten noch immer Widerstand gegen das Imperium, selbst nach zehn Jahren der rechtmäßigen Inbesitznahme ihres Planeten gemäß dem Friedensvertrag. Deine Landsleute haben den Ruf, halsstarrig und unnachgiebig zu sein, und du“, seine roten Augen musterte sie eindringlich von oben bis unten, „bist offenkundig keine Ausnahme.“

„Nein, bin ich nicht“, bestätigte sie nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

Da lachte der alte Darth laut auf. „Erhebt Euch, Schülerin Aspera.“ Sie folgte seiner Anweisung mit einiger Mühe, denn da nun das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper langsam nachließ, spürte sie den Schmerz der Verletzungen immer deutlicher. „Sagt“, fuhr Decimus währenddessen fort, „wie kann es sein, dass Ihr bei Eurer hohen Machtsensitivität nicht von den Jedi entdeckt wurdet?“

Diese seine Frage traf sie wie ein unerwarteter Fausthieb. Angst pumpte wie ein glühender Strom durch ihre Adern, die nackte Angst aufgrund dieser Frage, die doch so logisch war und die aber noch nie einer gestellt hatte. Natürlich, bisher war diese Frage nie relevant gewesen, solange alle davon ausgegangen waren, sie sei nur eine Sklavin aus dem Outer Rim, der weitestgehend unter imperialer Kontrolle stand. Aber jetzt hatte sie sich mit ihrer neuen Version ihrer Herkunft, die sie Malgus gleich am ersten Tag zu erzählen gezwungen war, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass sie aus der Republik stammen musste, selbst einen Strick gedreht. Die Jedi waren für ihr engmaschiges Rekrutierungsnetz bekannt und eine spezielle Vereinbarung mit dem republikanischen Senat gewährte ihnen das Privileg, machtsensitive Kinder ohne bürokratische Hürden und ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Herkunft sofort rekrutieren zu können. Und Balmorra lag zu nahe am galaktischen Kern, um vor dem Friedensvertrag nicht regelmäßig von Jedi besucht worden zu sein, die sie zweifelsohne hätten aufspüren müssen. „Ich …“, sprach sie schließlich, und ihre Stimme klang atemlos vor Angst, „wurde von den Jedi entdeckt.“  

„Und warum wurdet Ihr nicht ausgebildet?“, hakte der Ratsherr sogleich nach.

„Meine Eltern verweigerten das Einverständnis, dass die Jedi mich nach Coruscant mitgenommen hätten.“

Ihre schlichte Antwort rief ein Stirnrunzeln bei Decimus hervor. „Für imperiale Familien ist es eine große Ehre, wenn sich ein Kind als machtsensitiv offenbart und zum Sith ausgebildet wird. Gilt die Ausbildung zum Jedi etwa nicht als ehrenhaft für republikanische Familien?“, hakte er nach.

„Nicht unbedingt, mein Lord. Die Ausbildung zum Jedi bringt einer Familie kein Prestige oder auch keinen monetären Vorteil. Sie verlieren meistens ein Kind, das sich später nicht einmal richtig an sie erinnern kann, weil es in der Regel schon so früh aus den Familien genommen wird. Und da ich das einzige Kind meiner Eltern war, wollten sie mich schlicht und einfach nicht hergeben.“

„Und dennoch steht Ihr nun hier, im Herzen des Imperiums, und schuldet unserem höchsten Meister, dem Imperator, bedingungslosen Gehorsam“, sprach Decimus nach einigen Augenblicken des Nachdenkens. „Glaubt Ihr denn, dass Ihr Eure Bindung an Euer früheres Leben so einfach werdet aufgeben können?“

Schon wieder wusste sie nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Ein Nein wäre selbstverständlich ein sicheres Todesurteil, würde dann nicht jeder sofort mit einem energischen Ja antworten? Aber wie glaubwürdig wäre das? „Nein“, entgegnete sie schließlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendjemand so einfach kann. Das muss aber nicht heißen, dass ich ein schlechter Sith bin. Der Kodex ist der Maßstab, anhand welchem man beurteilt werden sollte, nicht die Herkunft. Und ich habe heute bewiesen, dass meine Leidenschaft größer ist als die meiner Gegner und mich zum Sieg führen kann.“

„Ja, das habt Ihr. Und dennoch wird es für Euch befremdlich sein, nun zu jenen zu gehören, die für Eure einstige Versklavung verantwortlich sind. Ihr habt doch gewiss jeden Grund, uns Sith zu hassen.“

Und wieder verfluchte Violet im Stillen den Scharfsinn des Mannes vor ihr, der sie stetig in die Defensive drängte. Der verschlagenen Fragen überdrüssig reckte sie stolz das Kinn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, als sie antwortete: „Befremdlich in der Tat, aber man gewöhnt sich schnell daran, endlich selbst Macht zu haben. Außerdem gibt auch einiges, das ich an den Sith durchaus schätze.“

„Ja? Erleuchtet mich, Schülerin.“

„Nun, ich schätze die Sith schon einmal dafür, dass egal, was ich ihnen antue, ich mich nie schlecht fühlen muss. Schlechten Menschen schlechte Dinge anzutun macht mir einfach Spaß.“

Dröhnendes Schweigen war die Reaktion auf ihre Antwort, die in ihrer Dreistigkeit kaum zu fassen war. Doch dann begann der Ratsherr zu lachen, laut und so erheitert, dass Violet innerlich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Was für eine herrlich erfrischende Einstellung. Ihr werdet zweifelsohne eine Bereicherung für meine Sphäre sein“, sprach er schließlich, und an Malgus, der ihre Antwort mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, fuhr er fort: „Ihr habt eine außergewöhnliche Wahl mit ihr getroffen, Lord Malgus, im positiven Sinn.“

Dieser nickte leicht. „Ich danke Euch.“ Wieder verzog keine Emotion seine Miene.

Stumm verfolgte sie, wie beide Männer sich schließlich verabschiedeten. „Da wir uns nun einig sind“, sagte Decimus noch, „werde ich auch Marr darüber informieren.“

„Natürlich“, brummte Malgus auf seine kurz angebundene Art und neigte flüchtig den Kopf, als der Ratsherr davonging. Mit einem knappen Wink gab er ihr zu verstehen, ihm besser ohne Fragen oder Widerworte zu folgen.

Sie hatten die gewaltige Halle beinahe schon durchschritten, als Malgus von einem korrupten Sith-Lord in imposanter Rüstung angesprochen wurde, der offenbar zu den Beobachtern ihres Kampfes gezählt hatte. „Darth Malgus“, sagte er mit einem herablassenden Tonfall. „Habt Ihr nun doch noch den Weg aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurückgefunden?“

„Darth Baras“, erwiderte Malgus. Er musterte sein Gegenüber nicht minder unfreundlich. „Hat Euch Vengean bei seinem kleinen Plausch mit Angral vor die Tür gesetzt?“

Der Dunkle Lord schmunzelte daraufhin sardonisch. „Ich sehe, dass Ihr Eure Gabe, stets im Mittelpunkt eines skandalösen Aufruhrs zu stehen, unmittelbar an Euren neuen Schützling weitergegeben habt“, fuhr er dann fort, während er nun Violet musterte. Diese blinzelte erstaunt, als sie wiederum die junge, reinblütige Sith-Frau musterte, die mit verschränkten Armen einige Schritte hinter dem alten Lord stand. Diese hatte sie ebenfalls aufmerksam betrachtet und deutete nun ein düsteres Grinsen an, ein wenig spöttisch und doch nicht ohne Anerkennung. Violet hatte länger gebraucht, um sie als jene Akolythin wiederzuerkennen, die ihr nicht ausgewichen war, nachdem sie nach ihrer Wiedergeburt als Sith aus den Gräbern zugekehrt war. Sie nickte ihr leicht zu, was die reinblütige Sith erwiderte. Erst Baras‘ Stimme ließ sie wieder aufsehen, als er nachsetzte: „Mich wundert nur, dass sie Gnade vor Euren Augen fand, mein Lord.“ Seine Stimme klang nunmehr derart süffisant, dass er unter seiner geschlossenen Maske breit grinsen musste. „Ihre Haut ist schließlich nicht blau, und Lekku hat sie auch nicht.“

Könnten Blicke töten, so hätte er augenblicklich tot umfallen müssten. Malgus‘ Augen loderten regelrecht auf, doch statt einer Erwiderung wandte er sich ab und ließ Baras brüsk stehen. Violet musste sogar leicht rennen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können, was ihrer verletzten Wade nicht gefiel. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verkniff sie sich einen jammernden Laut, als der nächste Krampf ihr Bein lähmte, während sie zu ihm aufschloss und mühsam in den parkenden Gleiter stieg.

Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, als Malgus den Gleiter startete, und es dauerte an, als er sich erst in den Stadtverkehr einreihte und schließlich die zentralen Verkehrsrouten verließ, um auf den schmalen Weg in den Dschungel einzubiegen. Er spürte, wie sie seinen Blick suchte, doch er ignoriert konsequent ihre stumme Frage nach dem Grund seines Schweigens. Zu drängend waren die Gedanken, die seinen Verstand gefangen nahmen, und in ihrer logischen Konsequenz so bestürzend, dass sie ein Gefühl in ihm aufkommen ließen, das er schon sehr lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte: Zweifel und Unsicherheit. Hatte Darth Decimus noch angenommen, dass ihre in der Tat beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten im Kampf sein Verdienst wären, so wusste Malgus es selbst besser. Bisher hatte er es bedauert, noch keine Zeit für den in seinen Augen wichtigsten Teil der Sith-Ausbildung bei seiner Schülerin gehabt zu haben, sie nämlich in der hohen Kunst des Lichtschwertkampfes weiter zu unterrichten und sein erworbenes Wissen weiterzugeben. Doch offenbar war das weniger nötig, als er angenommen hatte, und stattdessen stellte sich ihm eine ganz andere Frage: Woher bei der Dunklen Seite konnte sie derart gut kämpfen? Wer hatte sie wohl unterwiesen? Ganz gewiss nicht die Narren von der Akademie, wo man den Zöglingen nur die Basishandhabung eines Lichtschwerts lehrte. Ob sie sich den Ataru-Stil anhand von Training-Holovideos vielleicht selbst beigebracht hatte? Nein, dafür war dieser Stil weit zu komplex. Es musste also ein Meister in dieser Disziplin gewesen sein, der sie einst unterrichtet hatte. Aber wer? Ein Sith? Eine unsinnige Annahme, denn welcher Sith würde sich die Mühe machen, jemanden auszubilden und ihn dann in der Sklaverei zu belassen, anstatt ihn als Schüler anzunehmen, wie es bei jemanden mit ihrem Talent nur allzu logisch wäre. Und wer beherrschte noch den Ataru-Stil? Zweifelsohne nur Machtnutzer, denn nicht-machtsensitiven Personen fehlte es an der Kraft und Schnelligkeit, die einem nur die Macht verlieh, um diesen Stil überhaupt kämpfen zu können. Und wenn sie nun nicht von einem Sith ausgebildet worden war, dann konnte es doch nur heißen, dass es ein Jedi gewesen sein musste. Und was hatte sie Decimus noch erzählt? Dass sie noch vor ihrer Versklavung von den Jedi entdeckt wurde? Was war er nur für ein Narr, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht selbst und nicht viel eher gekommen! Sie war schließlich ein Kind der Republik. Und was, wenn es nicht nur bei der Entdeckung geblieben war? Was, wenn die Jedi sie doch mitgenommen hatten, sie ausgebildet hatten?

Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu und begegnete nur ihren großen, goldgelben Augen, die ihn so fragend anstarrten. Rasch konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg, was durchaus unnötig war, seit er den Autopiloten eingeschaltet hatte, und so versank er wieder in grübelnde Gedanken. Egal, aus welcher Perspektive er betrachtete, was immer sie von sich erzählt hatte, es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Wenn sie nicht von den Jedi entdeckt worden war, woher konnte sie dann kämpfen? Wenn sie entdeckt worden war und ausgebildet wurde, warum war sie dann eine Sklavin gewesen, als das Imperium sie auf Tatooine fand? Das passte doch alles nicht zusammen …

Was war jetzt die Wahrheit?

Was war gelogen?

Was, wenn alles gelogen war?

Was, wenn er in Wahrheit überhaupt nichts über sie wusste?

Und warum war er selbst nicht in der Lage gewesen, Lüge von Wahrheit zu unterscheiden?

Erneut kroch ihm der Selbstzweifel feucht-kalt den Rücken hinunter. Was war nun zu tun? Sollte er sie mit seinen Fragen konfrontieren? Ihre Reaktion würde zweifelsohne die Wahrheit offenbaren. Doch was, wenn sie stattdessen die Nerven verlieren würde? Dass die Bemeisterung ihrer Leidenschaft nicht zu ihren Stärken gehörte, hatte der heutige Kampf mehr als deutlich gezeigt, und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ein Raubtier dann am gefährlichsten war, wenn es ohne Aussicht auf Flucht in die Ecke gedrängt war. Und wenn sie nun wirklich ein kleiner Jedi-Anwärter war, der auf welchen Pfaden auch immer der Dunklen Seite anheimgefallen war, dann würde sie ganz ohne Zweifel mit äußerster Brutalität und Gewalttätigkeit reagieren, sollte er sie mit ihrem Geheimnis konfrontieren, da sie dann gewiss befürchten musste, dass nun ihr letztes Stündchen geschlagen hatte.

Aber … wollte er das überhaupt?

Wollte er diesen mutmaßlichen kleinen Jedi wirklich töten?

Ein bitter-höhnisches Gefühl breitete sich bei dieser Vorstellung in seiner Brust aus. Es erschien ihm wie eine boshafte, zynische Ironie der Macht, dass der wohl talentierteste Sith-Schüler, den er je gesehen hatte und den er nun seinen Schützling nennen dürfte, aller logischen Überlegung nach ein verlorenes Schäfchen des Jedi-Ordens sein musste. Er wusste nur, dass er verdammt sein wollte, wenn er Angral und den anderen Narren die Genugtuung gäbe, sich selbst einer Schülerin zu berauben, deren Stern mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Zenit entgegeneilte. Außerdem, und dabei grinste er unter seiner Atemmaske, hatte es ihn mit einer dunklen, boshaften Freude erfüllt zu sehen, wie sein Schützling Angrals Möchtegern-Lords auseinandergenommen hatte. Welche Blutrünstigkeit sie dabei an den Tag gelegt hatte … Oh, wie hatte sie das Verlangen in ihm geschürt, selbst wieder in den Kampf zu ziehen, selbst wieder durch das Blut der Unterlegenen zu waten.

Malgus war noch inmitten von Gedanken über Blut und Tod, als er den Gleiter schließlich parkte und ausstieg. Erst das Geräusch von etwas Schwerem, das auf Metall fiel, gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Keuchen, ließ ihn aufsehen. Mit verbissener Miene kämpfte sich seine Schülerin vom schlammigen Boden hoch und folgte ihm dann humpelnd. Offenbar hatte ihr verletztes Bein endgültig den Dienst verweigert und sie beim Aussteigen freiweg hinfallen lassen. Tränen schimmerten gar in ihren Augen; ob nun vor Schmerz oder aus Wut über das Missgeschick, das konnte Malgus nicht sagen. Instinktiv hatte er schon die Hand ausgestreckt, um ihr zu helfen und ihr dann die Tränen wegzuwischen, wie er es bei Eleena immer getan hatte. Gerade noch im letzten Moment riss er sich aber zusammen. Sie war nicht Eleena. Sie war seine Schülerin. Er durfte ihr Leid und Schmerz nicht ersparen. Leid und Schmerz waren nun einmal der Weg eines jeden Sith zu wahrer Größe. Und sollte sie doch ein kleiner, verlorener Jedi sein, so würde das Leid und der Schmerz ihr Licht weiter verdunkeln. Ja, er konnte abwarten, abwarten und beobachten, bis sie eines Tages selbst verraten würde. Bis dahin würde er schweigen.

Und so wandte er sich ab und ließ sie im Regen stehen.


	22. In der feinen Gesellschaft des Imperiums I

„Aua“, jammerte Violet zum wiederholten Male.

„Stellt Euch nicht so an. Wer schön sein will, muss leiden“, gab Berit Pattow mit einem leisen Lächeln zurück, das Violet nicht erwiderte. Mit missgelaunter Miene betrachtete sie sich im großen Spiegel. Kurzerhand hatte Mrs. Pattow ihren Schreibtisch in einen Schminktisch umfunktioniert, vor dem sie nunmehr seit einer halben Stunde saß und Berit auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war, die augenblicklich noch immer versuchte, ihre langen, schwarzen Haare in eine imposante Hochsteckfrisur zu verwandeln.

Launisch brummte Violet auf, als Berit wieder in ihren Haaren zog. „Die werde ich nie wieder durchgekämmt bekommen“, meckerte sie. „Und mit der Tonne an Wachs und Spray würde die Frisur sogar einen Orkan überstehen.“

„Seid lieber nicht zu vorlaut. Ihr müsst vielleicht keinen Wirbelsturm überstehen, aber dafür einen Abend in der feinen Gesellschaft von Kaas City.“

Zur Antwort seufzte Violet auf, gefolgt von einem murmelnden „Ich wünschte, mir bliebe das erspart.“

Berit schmunzelte hingegen nur. „Kopf hoch, mein Sith-Lord. Sie werden einer so hübschen, jungen Dame nicht widerstehen können.“

„Ich bin nicht hübsch. Das wissen Sie doch jetzt“, sprach die jüngere Frau leise. Eine leichte Röte breitete sich bei ihren Worten über ihr Gesicht aus. Einmal mehr hatte sie sich heute Mittag dagegen gewehrt, als Mrs. Pattow ihr eröffnet hatte, dass sie ihr für den abendlichen Opernbesuch noch eine standesgemäße Robe besorgen müsste, und auf die unterschwellige Drohung der Haushälterin hin, ihr bei weiterem Widerstand ein Kleid zu kaufen, bei dem sie dann gar nicht mitzureden hätte, war ihr nichts anderes übriggeblieben, ihr den wahren Grund ihrer Abneigung zu erklären. Es war immer eine Sache gewesen, in aller Einsamkeit ihren Körper mit all den Narben zu betrachten, aber es war eine ganze andere Sache, anderen diese Narben zu zeigen, und auch wenn Mrs. Pattow kein Wort sprach, hatte der halb erschrockene, halb mitleidsvolle Ausdruck in ihren Augen Violet einmal mehr davon überzeugt, wie hässlich sie wohl sein musste.

Auch jetzt lag dieser mitfühlende Ausdruck in den warmen, braunen Augen der älteren Frau. Mütterlich streichelte sie ihr über die Schultern. „Wahre Schönheit kommt von innen, das wisst Ihr doch.“

„Ja, genau das ist es, was man hässlichen Mädchen wie mir sagt“, gab Violet zynisch-resigniert zurück.

„Wenn Euch ein Mann wahrhaft liebt, wird er darüber hinwegsehen“, entgegnete Berit, während sie noch hier und da die Stabilität des Chignons überprüfte.

„Kein Mann, der mich so sieht, könnte mich danach noch lieben“, konterte sie, nicht gewillt, sich etwas anderes einreden zu lassen.

Diesmal war es an Berit, leise aufzuseufzen. „So, dann wollen wir mal sehen“, meinte sie stattdessen, als sie nun das lange Kleid vom Türhaken nahm. Violet, die noch in der figurformenden Unterwäsche am Schminktisch saß, erhob sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, im Stummen den kleinen, hässlichen Lord Nefarid verfluchend, der ihr die Wade so tief aufgeschlitzt hatte. Sie vergaß den Schmerz aber schnell, als ihr Blick auf das Kleid fiel, das die Haushälterin unter der Schutzhülle hervorholte. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie über die dunkle Seide wanderten, die je nach Lichteinfall dunkelblau bis rauchig grau schimmerte, und langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrer Miene aus, wild und doch mädchenhaft, als ihre Hände über all die weißen und schwarzen Perlen strichen, die asymmetrische Linien bildeten und Brust und Taille betonten. Nur eine Sache fiel Violet sogleich negativ auf: Das Kleid hatte nicht nur einen weiten Ausschnitt, sondern hatte so kurze, angesetzte Ärmelchen, dass diese nur knapp ihre Schultern bedecken würden. Doch noch bevor sie meckern konnte, hielt Berit etwas empor, was wie zwei weiße Schläuche aussah. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick identifizierte Violet sie als lange Handschuhe.

Zehn Minuten später, inklusive einem Dutzend leiser Flüche von Seiten Violets, auf die Mrs. Pattow jedes Mal mit einem ermahnenden Blick antwortete, war das Werk vollbracht und Violet in die seidene Robe gezwängt. Langsam drehte sie sich vor den hohen Spiegel hin und her. Die Erkenntnis, dass die elegante Dame, die ihren Blick auf kühle, stolze Art erwiderte, sie selbst war, befremdete sie. „Was sagt Ihr?“, fragte Berit, die sie mit mütterlichem Stolz betrachtete, und als Violet nur kläglich lächelte, legte sie ihre Arme um die jüngere Frau. „Du bist wunderschön, Kind“, sprach sie leise. Violet erwiderte nichts, doch erwiderte die Umarmung mit aller Kraft.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht“, jammerte sie aber dann, als Berit, die sich rasch die Augenwinkel abgetupft hatte, ihr ein Paar eleganter Schuhe mit halsbrecherisch hohen Absätzen hinhielt. Doch außergewöhnlicher als die Form war das Design der Schuhe, die über und über mit funkelnden Steinchen besetzt waren, wodurch sie den Eindruck erweckten, sie bestünden aus Kristallglas. „Mir tun jetzt schon die Füße weh“, bekräftigte sie, als sie ihren rechten Fuß in den Schuh zwängte.

„Sith kennen doch keinen Schmerz, dachte ich immer“, gab die Haushälterin mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zurück, doch hielt ihr dann die Hände hin, um ihr bei den ersten Schritten behilflich zu sein.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich die erste Sith-Schülerin, die dadurch zu Tode kommt, indem sie mit zu hohen Schuhen stürzt“, spöttelte Violet weiter, als sie ihr Zimmer verließ und nun im Schneckentempo Stufe um Stufe der Treppe hinabging.

„Ihr seid aber auch ein Lästermaul …“ Berit war vorausgegangen und hielt nun einen ebenfalls neuen Mantel bereit, der im Unterschied zu ihrem tagtäglichen, schwarzen Exemplar cremeweiß war und über einen pelzgesäumten Kragen verfügte. „Nestor“, rief sie, während sie Violet beim Hineinschlüpfen noch behilflich war. „Nestor, wir wären dann schon fertig.“

„Schon …“, erwiderte ihr Mann, der einige Momente später aus dem hinteren, für die Dienstboten gedachten Gang trat, der direkt in die Küche führte, ohne Speisezimmer und Salon durchqueren zu müssen. Das ironische Lächeln, das dabei seinen Mund umspielte, gab beiden Frauen zu verstehen, dass sie entsprechend lange gebraucht hatten.

„Ihr fahrt nicht zu schnell, ja? Es stürmt schon wieder so heftig“, sprach Berit noch, während Nestor, der Violet nach Kaas City fliegen würde, ebenfalls seinen Mantel überzog.

„Es stürmt so oft, Liebes.“

„Trotzdem. Und Ihr habt Euren Kommunikator dabei?“, setzte sie nach, während sie ihrem Mann noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Violet nickte brav und erwiderte dann Berits Umarmung. Kaum waren Nestor und sie aber vor die Tür getreten, wurden sie von einem Sturm empfangen, wie ihn Violet noch nie erlebt hatte. Es kostete sie alle Kraft, sich auf den Beinen halten zu können. „Gibt es auf Kaas häufig so heftige Stürme?“, fragte sie, nachdem beide sich in den Gleiter gerettet hatten.

„Das heute ist schon eher die Ausnahme. Vorhin im HoloTV habe ich sogar gehört, dass die morgige Parade auf der Kippe steht oder zumindest um einen Teil gekürzt wird. Bei dem Sturm ist es der Marine nämlich nicht möglich, mit größeren Schiffe durch die untere Atmosphäre zu navigieren, wie es sonst immer gemacht wird, damit auch wir Zivilisten einen Eindruck von den überlegenen Technologie des Imperiums bekommen“, erklärte Nestor, während er den Gleiter startete und neben den Autopiloten auch das Fahrsicherheitsprogramm neu einstellte.

Zu Beginn erzählte er noch einige Dinge, die Bestandteil der morgigen Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten sein würden, was Violet mit Interesse aufnahm, doch dann senkte sich Schweigen über beide und ihre Gedanken wanderte unwillkürlich zurück zu dem, was sie nun heute Abend erwartete. Ein Teil von ihr freute sich aufrichtig darauf, nach all den Jahren einmal mehr an Kultur als flache HoloTV-Sitcoms erleben zu dürfen; ein anderer Teil von ihr war so nervös, dass ihr Herz flach und schnell pochte.

Gut eine Dreiviertelstunde später legte der Gleiter an einer breiten Plattform inmitten Kaas Citys an. „Ruft einfach über Euren Kommunikator durch, wenn ich Euch abholen soll“, sagte Nestor noch, nachdem er ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich gewesen war.

„Aber ich weiß doch, wie lange die Oper dauern wird. Sie können mich locker um 23 Uhr abholen“, entgegnete Violet erstaunt.

„Aber nach der Oper fängt der Abend doch erst an. Und so hübsch, wie Ihr ausseht, werdet Ihr Euch gar nicht vor Männern retten können, die Euch zu einem anschließenden Mitternachtsdinner einladen wollen“, setzte er leise grinsend nach.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber gut, ich werde rechtzeitig durchrufen.“

Nestor Pattow verabschiedete sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Sie sah dem abfliegenden Gleiter noch hinterher, bis er im dichten Verkehr der Metropole verloren ging, dann schlug sie ihren Mantel enger um sich und machte sich daran, die breite, flache Treppe zum Opernhaus emporzusteigen, das in seiner Pracht und architektonischen Dimension dem berühmteren auf Coruscant in nichts nachstand. Im weiten, mit schwarzem Marmor ausgestatteten Foyer gab sie ihre Garderobe ab und sah sich suchend um, da Darth Serevin ihr heute Morgen noch mitteilen ließ, er werde sie im Eingangsbereich treffen. Und tatsächlich, nach einigen Augenblicken des Suchens entdeckte sie ihn im Gespräch mit einem hochgewachsenen, rothäutigen Zabrak vertieft, was sie erstaunte. Nach dem snobistischen Verhalten zu urteilen, das er beim gestrigen Dinner an den Tag gelegt hatte, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass er sich als reinblütiger Sith dazu herabließe, mit sogenannten Fremdlingen zu verkehren. Stumm wartete sie in angemessener Entfernung und räusperte sich dann leicht, als der Zabrak mit einer Verbeugung Abschied nahm.

„Ah, da seid Ihr ja, meine Liebe“, sprach Serevin nach einem Moment, in welchem er sie verwirrt gemustert hatte. Ihre ungewohnt elegante Erscheinung hatte ihm das Wiedererkennen offenbar erschwert, und noch immer betrachtete er sie ungläubig. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dem heutigen Abend mit einigen Sorgen bezüglich Eures … Auftretens entgegenblickte. Doch offenkundig habe ich mich diesmal geirrt“, setzte er nach, da sie leicht die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Ich kann mich durchaus benehmen“, entgegnete Violet leicht schnippisch.

„Dann freue ich mich schon darauf, heute Abend Zeuge Eurer charmanten Seite zu werden“, konterte er der ihm eigenen kultivierten Schlagfertigkeit.

Sie verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar und nahm stattdessen Serevins Arm an, den er ihr offerierte. „Ist … in alles Ordnung?“, hackte er aber dann nach, als er ihre unsicheren, wackeligen Schritte bemerkte, als sie sich auf den Weg zu seiner Loge machten.

„Ich laufe in Schuhen mit einem Absatz von beinahe zehn Zentimetern“, brummte sie. „Das erklärt wohl alles.“

„Das erklärt nur, dass Ihr bisher nicht auf kulturell hohem Niveau unterwegs wart. Was Ihr als besondere Heldentat deklariert, vollbringen andere Frauen jeden Tag.“

„Ich bin nicht wie andere Frauen, mein Lord.“

„Nein, das seid Ihr wohl nicht“, stimmte er ihr zu. „Aber das macht auch Euren Charme aus, nicht wahr?“

„Wie meint Ihr das?“ Fragend suchte sie seinen Blick. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge, das frei von Spott oder Herablassung war. Es schien gar wie eine aufrichtige, ehrliche Gefühlsäußerung. Als sie dann aber die Loge betraten, war Violet für einen Moment wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sprachlos betrachtete sie die überwältigende, dekadente Pracht, die sich vor ihr entfaltete. Man hatte hier auf jedes moderne Design, auf jede moderne Form verzichtet, sodass sich Violet nun ein architektonischer Traum aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor bot, nur durchbrochen von der roten Seide der Vorhänge und dem roten Brokat der Polstermöbel. Staunend sank sie auf einem der prächtigen, mit Gold beschlagenen Sessel, doch wandte sich dann herum, als eine fremde Stimme erklang. Es war ein Logenpage, der mit höflicher Zurückhaltung fragte, ob Seine Lordschaft und seine Begleitung etwaige Wünsche hätten. Nachdem Serevin eine Sorte Champagner bestellt hatte, die Violet nicht kannte, nahm er neben ihr Platz.

„Nun“, fuhr er fort, „ich meine, dass gerade das Verhalten, das so wenig zu einer Dame und einer Sith-Lady passt, wohl das ist, was meinen alten Freund derart … fasziniert.“

Sie sah einen Moment verdutzt drein. „Ihr meint meinen Meister?“

Serevin seufzte auf leise, affektierte Art. „Wen sonst, meine Liebe?“ Der Blick, mit dem er sie aber dann anschließend musterte, war seltsam durchdringend, so durchdringend, dass Violet unbehaglich wurde.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Eure Andeutungen verstehe, mein Lord“, sprach sie daher zögerlich. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Serevin leicht über ihre linke Wange strich; dann allerdings machte sich ein pochender Schmerz in ihrer Schläfe breit, der sie aufzischen und die Augen gegen die Helligkeit zusammenpressen ließ. „Was soll das?“, keuchte sie, seine Hand wegschlagend.

Ein wissendes Lächeln zierte Serevins Gesicht, als er sich vernehmlich räusperte. So kurz es gewesen sein mochte, dass er in ihren Geist eindrang, so erfolgreich war er offenbar gewesen. „Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass Ihr wirklich so … unwissend seid, wie Ihr Euch gebt“, erklärte er. „Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass dem wirklich so ist.“ Seine kryptischen Worte irritierten Violet jedoch nur noch mehr. „Schon gut, meine Liebe. Ich werde mich künftig jeder Anspielung enthalten, so schwer es mir auch fallen mag. Lasst mich nur das sagen: Es gibt weitaus schlechtere Partien.“

Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, auf was Serevin anspielte. „Mein Lord, ich weiß nicht, was Euch den Grund zu derlei Mutmaßungen gibt, aber Eure Andeutungen bezüglich meines Meisters und mir sind infam“, erwiderte sie dann laut, lauter als beabsichtigt. Die Empörung, die ihre Stimme so hell erklingen ließ, konnte aber nicht die Verlegenheit übertönen, die seine Worte in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Ihr Gastgeber lächelte jedoch auf überlegene Art. „Verzeiht, aber ich kenne Euren Meister länger als Ihr und –“ Das Erscheinen des Pagen, der den bestellten Champagner brachte, unterbrach Serevin und bevor er diese befremdliche Thematik wieder aufgreifen konnte, hatte sich Violet das Programmheftchen geschnappt und gab nun vor, die dortigen Informationen zum heute aufgeführten Werk eingehend zu studieren. So handelte „Die treue Konkubine“, wie das Stück hieß, vom Einfall der Rakata in den ursprünglichen Sith-Raum vor mehr als 20.000 Jahren und der schrittweisen Eroberung jeder Sith-Welt, bis es dem legendären Adas gelangt, alle Sith-Stämme unter seiner Herrschaft zu vereinen und sich selbst als König auszurufen. Erst sein anschließender Feldzug gegen die Rakata brachte den Vormarsch des Unendlichen Reiches zum Stocken, doch der Preis war hoch, und wer von seinen Verbündeten und Gefolgsleuten nicht vom Tod dahingerafft wurde, der erlag der Furcht vor den gnadenlosen Gegnern oder dem Neid auf Adas Ruhm, und so ward der tapfere König nach und nach im Stich gelassen, bis ihm einzig noch seine Lieblingskonkubine die Treue hielt, die so weit ging, dass sie sich lieber in sein Schwert stürzte, als ihn allein in seine letzte, aussichtslose Schlacht ziehen zu lassen und ihn zu überleben.

Während Violet weiter durchs Heftchen blätterte und dabei am von Serevin gereichten Champagner nippte, erklang erneut eine helle Glocke, bevor das Licht schließlich gedimmt wurde. „Wie gut ist Euer Sith?“, fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Nicht schlecht. Ich konnte es gut lesen“, antwortete sie, erstaunt über seine Nachfrage.

Ihre Antwort ließ ihn schmunzeln, was ihr verriet, dass sie einmal mehr einen Fauxpas begangen hatte. „Dann hoffe ich für Euch, dass Ihr es auch versteht, wenn es gesungen wird“, entgegnete er. Nur wenige Minuten später wusste Violet, dass es mit ihren Kenntnissen in der antiken Sith-Sprache nicht so weit her war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Vom vorgetragenen Prolog hatte sie nicht mehr als einzelne Worte verstanden. Leise seufzend ließ sie sich zurück in den gepolsterten Sessel sinken. „Macht Euch nichts daraus. Das hier ist eher schmückendes Beiwerk für all die politischen Intrigen und Ränkespiele, die hier das wahre Schauspiel sind“, erklärte Serevin grinsend.

„Ist … das so gewollt, dass die Rakata wie Barbaren dargestellt werden?“, fragte Violet nach rund einer halben Stunde, als Adas literarischer Gegnerspieler zum ersten Mal seinen Auftritt hatte. „Ich dachte immer, sie seien unserer Zivilisation weit überlegen gewesen.“

„Ja, die Kultur der Rakata war überaus hoch entwickelt“, stimmte ihr Serevin zu. Nachdenklich, die Stirn kritisch gerunzelt, strich er sich über seine Kinntentakeln. Dann aber beugte er sich vor und ließ den Blick über das Publikum wandern. Violet wusste nicht, nach wem er Ausschau hielt, doch das herablassende Grinsen, das sich schließlich über sein Gesicht zog, verriet ihr, dass er fündig geworden war.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufführung, doch mangels ausreichender Sprachkenntnisse erlahmte ihr Interesse nach und nach und sie blätterte lieber durch das Programmheftchen, wo sie sich in einem kurzen Aufsatz vertiefte, der die hohe Bedeutung dieses Stücks für die imperiale Kulturgeschichte erläuterte. Sie sah erst wieder auf, als Stimmen gedämpft hinter dem schweren Vorhang erklangen, der die Loge vom Flur trennte. „Ah, der erste Besucher“, kommentierte Serevin leise, während er seine elegante, schwarze Robe glattstrich. „Ich könnte ja beinahe beleidigt sein, dass man mich heute so lange warten ließ …“

Sein bis dahin ennuyierter Gesichtsausdruck wich allerdings einer vordergründig respektvollen Miene, als schließlich ein Sith-Lord eintrat. „Auf ein Wort, Lord Serevin“, sprach dieser, bevor er, Violet ansichtig werdend, sichtlich erstaunt innehielt.

„Aber natürlich, Ratsherr“, erwiderte Serevin sogleich, während er eine elegante Verbeugung machte. Dabei gab er ihr einen leichten, aber unmissverständlichen Wink, dass sie niederknien möge, was Violet, die die Situation richtig erkannte, bereits getan hatte. Obwohl sie demütig den Kopf geneigt hatte, musterte sie ihn verstohlen. Wie ein Mann seines Alters ein Mitglied des Rats der Sith sein konnte, grenzte für sie an ein Wunder. Ein weiteres Mal ließ sie ihren Blick über sein mit roten Linien tätowiertes Gesicht wandern. Nur einige leichten Falten um die Mundwinkel ließen sie ihn auf Mitte bis Ende Dreißig schätzen.

„Eine neue Mätresse? Mal wieder?“, sprach der Sith-Lord dann, nachdem er sie seinerseits eindringlich betrachtet hatte.

„Heute nicht, Lord Ravage. Die junge Dame ist Darth Malgus‘ Schülerin, von der Ihr vielleicht schon gehört habt“, stellte Serevin sie vor.

„Oh ja, habe ich.“ Die Miene, der er dabei zog, verriet aber keine Sympathie. „Ihren Kampfkünsten habe ich eine außerplanmäßige Ratssitzung zu verdanken, in der wir Hals über Kopf ein Budget für die Renovierung der Zitadelle verabschieden mussten. Sie kann von Glück reden, dass Decimus die Hand über sie gehalten hat. Für diese Dreistigkeit hätte Mortis zu gerne ihren Kopf rollen lassen.“

„In diesem Fall sollte er sich besser an Angrals Schüler halten. Die Köpfe dieser Dummköpfe rollen zu lassen wäre ein geringerer Verlust, würde ich meinen“, entgegnete Serevin mit seiner eloquenten Schlagfertigkeit.

Darth Ravage schnaubte zwar, allerdings klang es widerwillig belustigt. „Wenn sie nicht einmal gegen eine Schülerin bestehen können, kann Angral nicht viel Zeit in ihre Ausbildung investiert haben. Sie werden wohl bessere Erfüllungsgehilfen sein, die man nur pro forma zu Lords ernannte. Doch deshalb kam ich nicht.“ Ohne Violet eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er an ihr vorbei und nahm dann auf ihren Sitz Platz. Den empörten Ausdruck in ihrer Miene quittierte Serevin mit der ungeduldigen Geste, dass sie besser den Mund halten solle und sich in die zweite Reihe der Sessel setzen möge. „Was sagt Ihr zu diesem Elend?“, sprach Ravage dann mit einem Verweis auf die Bühne, wo gerade der zweite Akt begonnen hatte.

„Elend trifft es ganz gut. Sogar sie hat die fehlende Logik bemerkt“, erwiderte Serevin.

„Ihr könnt Euch gewiss denken, auf welchem Boden diese Zumutung entstanden ist?“, hakte Ravage nach.

„Seiner pathetischen Ergriffenheit nach zu urteilen wird es sich gar um sein persönliches geistiges Kind handeln.“ Beide Sith-Lords beugten sich daraufhin leicht vor, um einen besseren Blick auf die Zuschauer in den gegenüberliegenden Logen werfen zu können. Neugierig durch ihre Worte, hielt Violet ebenfalls Ausschau. „Beletage, vierte von links“, flüsterte ihr Serevin zu. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, welches Stockwerk er nun meinte, ergriff Violet das kleine Opernglas, das sie zusammen mit dem Programmheftchen bekommen hatte, und machte sich auf der Suche nach der besagten Loge.

„Du liebe Zeit, Ihr habt zweifelsohne Recht“, hörte sie Ravage spotten. Und tatsächlich, ein älterer Sith-Lord, gekleidet in eine altmodische rote Robe und mit einem auffälligen roten Tattoo um das rechte Auge, verfolgte die Aufführung mit sichtbar tiefer Ergriffenheit.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie Thanaton zu diesem Posten des Kulturwächters gekommen ist. Lag dessen Zuständigkeit sonst nicht in Händen der Sphäre der Sith-Philosophie?“, fragte Serevin dann nach.

Ravage nickte. „Ja, aber Aruk ist von Thanatons Konservatismus äußerst angetan. Er hat doch vor einigen Jahren, als der Friedensvertrag schon einmal am Wackeln war, ein Manifest verfasst, in dem er für die Rückbesinnung auf unsere traditionellen Werte anstatt weiterer Expansion plädierte. Nur so könnten wir Sith zu jener alten Stärke zurückfinden, die das alte Imperium auszeichnete.“

Serevin quittierte seine Erklärung mit einem Schmunzeln. „Der gute Mann träumt wohl von einem zweiten goldenen Zeitalter.“

„Bis das eintritt, wird er uns mit seiner billigen Propaganda zu Tode gelangweilt haben“, spottete Ravage weiter.

Violets Blick durch das Opernglas war währenddessen weitergewandert, hatte neugierig die anderen Anwesenden gemustert. Plötzlich sog sie scharf die Luft ein; ihre Hand, die das kleine Fernglas hielt, zitterte mit einem Mal.

* * *

Ein leises Lächeln zog sich über Adraas‘ Gesicht, als sie endlich bemerkte, dass er sie durch sein Opernglas beobachtet hatte. Er ließ es sinken, damit sie sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, während er lässig eine Strähne seines blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Aus vielfacher Erfahrung wusste der junge Darth um die Wirkung seines guten Aussehen auf die Frauenwelt, und sein untrügliches Gespür für Vorteile jeder Art hatte ihn schon beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit Malgus‘ Schülerin erkennen lassen, dass er auch bei ihr seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

Erneut hob er das Opernglas, um sie besser betrachten zu können. Es hatte zuerst einen längeren Moment gedauert, bis er sie wiedererkannt hatte. Wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er sie bei beiden Treffen an den vergangenen Tagen nicht in ihrer schlichten, schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Kleidung kennengelernt, wäre er bei dem Anblick, den sie ihm heute Abend bot, unweigerlich davon überzeugt gewesen, es mit einer geborenen Sith-Lady zu tun zu haben. Das lange, schwarze Haar nach der neusten Mode frisiert, gekleidet in eine Robe aus kostbarer Seide, würde niemand hier mutmaßen, dass es sich bei ihr um eine ehemalige Sklavin handelte.

„Hast du so wenig Selbstachtung, dass du jetzt auch schon Sklavenmädchen schöne Augen machst?“, erklang es zu seiner Rechten. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass sein Meister und politischer Förderer eine grimmige Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die halb von Tadel ob seines Verhaltens und halb von Verachtung ob Malgus‘ Schützling zeugte.

„Genau genommen ist sie eine Sith-Schülerin, mein Lord“, gab er mit jener Mischung aus Spitzfindigkeit und wieder so viel charmanter Ironie zurück, die seinem Meister schon so manches Mal ein entnervtes Seufzen hatte ausstoßen lassen, als er noch dessen Schüler war.

„Sie ist seine Hure, sonst nichts“, erwiderte Darth Angral hart.

Adraas wusste nur zu gut, wen sein Meister meinte. „Vielleicht, aber dafür hat Malgus sie schon gut ausgebildet, findet Ihr nicht?“ Wieder lächelte er auf seine typisch ironische Art.

„Sie wird es noch bereuen, mich vor allen Augen bloßgestellt zu haben“, zischte Angral zurück.

Unwillkürlich grinste Adraas. Diesen und vergleichbare Racheschwüre hatte er am heutigen Abend schon genug seitens Angral gehört. „Ihr solltet lieber die beiden Dummköpfe bestrafen, die nicht in der Lage waren, Euch als ihren Meister Ehre zu machen.“

„Das werde ich auch noch. Aber vorerst sind Sadic und Nefarid noch von Nutzen für mich.“

Diese Bemerkung ließ den Jüngeren aufhören. „Also hat Tarnis sich gemeldet?“

Das Kinn auf die Faust gestützt, nickte Darth Angral leicht. „Sie stehen kurz vor Abschluss des gesamten Projektes. Zwei, drei Wochen, höchstens noch, bis wir losschlagen können.“

„Und … Ihr plant noch immer, dann offen gegen die Republik vorzugehen?“

Das Zögern in der Stimme seines ältesten Schülers und politischen Ziehsohns ließen den älteren Mann fragend die Augenbrauen heben. „Aus welchem Grund sollte ich meine Absicht ändern?“

Adraas schwieg für einige Momente, bevor er entgegnete: „Vengean mag Euch unterstützen, aber die anderen militärischen Ratsherren stehen nicht hinter Euch. Ich sage es nur ungern, aber für einen erfolgreichen Erstschlag hättet Ihr einen Mann wie Malgus als Verbündeten gebraucht.“ Daraufhin antwortete Angral nichts. „Ich muss zugeben, dass er mich erstaunt hat“, sprach Adraas dann weiter, leiser und nachdenklicher. „Früher war er doch so ein Kriegstreiber und hat nur für die Schlacht gelebt …“

„Er war einmal ein starker Mann gewesen, das leugne ich nicht. Ein Narr, zweifelsohne, aber ein starker, stolzer Narr. Wie bedauerlich, dass seine peinliche Neigung für diese Fremdlingshure ihn schwach werden ließ.“ Einen langen Moment starrte Angral gedankenverloren in die Ferne, als hinge er alten Erinnerungen nach. Doch dann schnaubte er, den Kopf schüttelnd, abfällig. „Aber sei’s drum. Wir brauchen diesen Narren nicht. Es gibt noch andere, die uns unterstützen.“

Ihm entging, wie es bei seinen letzten Worten in Adraas‘ Miene zuckte. Er ahnte nicht, noch nicht, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler längst dabei war, sorgsam die Bindungen zu ihm zu lockern. „Mein Lord“, begann Adraas schließlich, „selbst wenn Euch die Unterstützung aller Ratsmitglieder und der gesamten Generalität gewiss wäre, könnt Ihr nicht absehen, wie der Imperator reagieren wird. Wollt Ihr etwa seinen Zorn auf Euch ziehen?“

„Der Imperator schweigt seit dem Tag, als er den Rat anwies, Frieden mit der Republik zu schließen.“

„Also müsst Ihr davon ausgehen, dass sich sein Wille bisher nicht geändert hat“, setzte Adraas eindringlicher nach. Daraufhin antwortete der ältere Darth mit Schweigen. „Meister, bitte lasst mich Euch als Euren ältesten Schüler einen wohlgemeinten Ratschlag erteilen. Euer Ruf ist unangefochten und auch der Name Eurer Familie genießt höchstes Ansehen unter allen, die auch dem Blut nach wahre Sith sind. Warum wollt Ihr das alles aufs Spiel setzen? Und wofür?“

„Es geht darum, mit all jenen abzurechnen, die unser Volk, unsere Gesellschaft einst auslöschen wollten. Blut verlangt nach Blut, und die Toten schreien noch immer nach Rache. Du warst doch zur Ausbildung auf Korriban. Hast du dort nicht den Nachhall der Qual unseres Volkes spüren können, als der Planet im nuklearen Feuer verbrannte, dass die ach so idealistische Republik herabregnen ließ?“

Adraas musste sich Mühe geben, nicht entnervt aufzuseufzen. „Aber das ist tausend Jahre und länger her. Wir sollten besser in die Zukunft blicken und uns darum sorgen, wie wir in dieser sich so rasch wandelnden Welt unsere Gesellschaft und unsere Werte bewahren können, denn sonst werden Männer wie Malgus die Führung übernehmen und am Ende alles abschaffen, was uns wahre Sith auszeichnet.“

„Unsinn“, widersprach Angral, zusehend gereizt vom Widerspruch des jüngeren Mannes. „Malgus mag ein Ketzer sein, der unsere Traditionen offen in Frage stellt, aber das ist auch schon alles. Er kann uns nicht gefährlich werden.“

„Man sagt, er habe während seines Exils viele Verbündete rekrutiert“, wandte Adraas erneut ein. „Fremdlinge natürlich, die aber als formale Sondereinheiten nun dem Imperium dienen. Ihn zu unterschätzen wäre also ziemlich …unklug.“

Seine nunmehr offene Kritik erzürnt Angral sichtlich. „Anstatt mich als deinen Meister zu belehren, solltest du lieber den Blick auf dich selbst richten! Was ist aus deiner politischen Karriere geworden, die doch so vielversprechend war? Zehn Jahre ist es nun her, dass man dich zum Darth ernannte, doch was hast du in all der Zeit seitdem erreicht? Welchen Armeen befehligst du, auf welchen Sitz im Rat hast du deine Ambitionen gerichtet? Du bist es deinem Familiennamen schuldig, das weißt du.“

„Das weiß ich nur zu gut, Meister.“ So wenig wie Angral seinen Zorn mehr bezähmen konnte, so wenig konnte sein einstiger Schützling seinen Spott unterdrücken.

„Du bist undankbar, weil du deine noble Herkunft nicht schätzt. Was würde nur dein Vater sagen, wenn er sehen könnte, wie du das Familienvermögen verschwendest und nur dem Nichtstun frönst?“

Schweigen herrschte nach diesen scharfen Worten zwischen beiden Männern. „Ich bin nicht mein Vater“, antwortete Adraas dann. Seine Stimme klang dabei leise und gedrückt.

„Nein, bedauerlicherweise bist du das nicht, Kato“, sprach sein einstiger Meister, nun ebenfalls mit ruhigerer Stimme, doch lag solche Enttäuschung darin, als müsse er mit seinem eigenen Sohn tadeln.

Adraas spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle breitmachte. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er sich eine derartige Kritik von seinem Meister gefallen lassen musste, und es war noch so viel länger her, dass man ihn mit seinem Geburtsnamen angesprochen hatte. Unangenehm vertraut war ihm hingegen der Vergleich mit seinem Vater, Darth Cruor aus dem Hause Galram, das bis auf den berühmten Dor Galram zurückging, der linken Hand des legendären Ludo Kresshs. Seit er als fünfzehnjähriger Knabe den Fuß auf Korriban setzte und damit den ersten Schritt im Leben eines Sith machte, hatte er unter den Erwartungen gelitten, die man ihm als letzten männlichen Erben dieser hochangesehenen Blutlinie aufbürdete, und die Erwartungen waren noch höher geworden, als ihn der politische Bündnispartners seines Vaters als Schüler angenommen hatte. Erst mit der Ernennung zum Darth nach der Plünderung Coruscants und Angrals Rückzug aus der Politik hatte sich beider Verhältnis so weit gelockert, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, frei vom Diktat einer ehrgeizigen Mutter, eines verbitterten Vaters und eines anspruchsvollen Meisters, eigene Entscheidungen bezüglich seines Lebenswegs treffen konnte, und dementsprechend gering war seine Begeisterung gewesen, als sein ehemaliger Meister vor einigen Monaten an ihn herangetreten war und ihm mehr oder weniger ungefragt die Rolle eines politischen Unterstützer in seinem kriegstreiberischen Komplotts aufzwang. Seitdem hatte sich etwas in beider Verhältnis eingeschlichen, das es weder während ihrer Zeit als Meister und Schüler noch in der Phase als Gönner und Protegé gegeben hatte, eine Diskrepanz in ihren Weltanschauungen, die sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zu einem Zwist steigerte, der nur deshalb noch nicht offen ausgebrochen war, weil das alte Gefühl der Verpflichtung beide Männer stets im letzten Moment davon abhielt, jene Worte auszusprechen, die wohl unweigerlich den Bündnisbruch nach sich zögen.

Um sich abzulenken, um all die erdrückenden Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die in ihm aufstieg, blickte er erneut zu jener jungen, schönen Frau hinüber, die ausgerechnet dieser Narr Malgus seine Schülerin nennen durfte. Sie hatte ihn offenbar beobachtet, und Adraas konnte durch das Opernglas sehen, wie sie rasch die Augen senkte, während eine zarte Röte über ihre Wangen kroch. Er atmete tief ein und aus, was wie ein Seufzen klang. Ein abfälliges Schnauben von rechts verriet ihm, wie deutlich Darth Angral sein Interesse an ihr missbilligte, doch das kümmerte Adraas im Moment herzlich wenig. Diese kleine Sith-Schülerin hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn auf eine Weise in den Bann zog, den er sich selbst nicht recht erklären konnte. Umso fester war er entschlossen, ihren Zauber zu enträtseln, und außerdem wäre es über alle Maßen köstlich, Darth Malgus auf diese perfide Weise zu demütigen, indem er dessen Schülerin zu seiner Geliebten machte.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee …

 


	23. In der feinen Gesellschaft des Imperiums II

Violet machte eine leichte Verbeugung, als Serevin Lord Tremour, einen Rattataki, mit dessen Twi’lek-Schülerin Atroxa verabschiedete, bevor sie leicht durchatmete. Seit rund zwanzig Minuten standen sie nahe der Bar im Foyer, in das alle Gäste hinabgeströmt sind, als ein heller Glockenschlag die erste Pause ankündigte, und genauso lange waren sie schon von anderen Gästen regelrecht belagert worden, die allesamt Serevin in mehr oder minder wichtigen Angelegenheiten zu sprechen wünschten. Der höflichen Miene und dem gezwungen charmanten Lächeln überdrüssig, lehnte sich Violet an den Bartresen und versuchte unterdessen, durch die Verlagerung ihres Gewichts ihre schmerzenden Füße zu entlasten. Es graute ihr schon vor dem morgigen Abend, an dem sie ein weiteres Mal genötigt sein würde, ihre Füße in jene hohen Schuhe quetschen zu müssen. „Lacht nicht so“, brummte sie verstimmt, als sie Serevins süffisantes Grinsen bemerkte.

„Ihr habt mein tiefstes Mitgefühl“, kam es ironisch zurück.

Entnervt verdrehte sie die Augen und seufzte dann auf. „Ich habe Euch falsch eingeschätzt“, sprach sie schließlich, als ein Blick auf die Uhr ihr zeigte, dass ein Ende der Pause noch nicht in Sicht war. „Ich hielt Euch für einen Snob, der aufgrund seines reinen Sith-Bluts sicher nie mit Fremdlingen verkehren würde.“

„Oh, ich bin auch sein Snob. Allerdings gründet sich meine Abneigung auf schlechte Manieren und nicht Lekku oder einer anderen Hautfarbe.“

„Wenn ich fragen darf: Woher kommt Eure äußerst progressive Einstellung? Ihr stammt doch gewiss aus einer alten Familie.“

Serevin nickte, doch lag etwas sehr Nachdenkliches, beinahe Betrübtes darin, das für einen Moment seine glatte Miene durchbrach. „In der Tat, doch in meinem Fall ist der Apfel sehr weit vom Stamm gefallen.“

Sie fragte sich, was es mit dieser kryptischen Andeutung auf sich hatte, doch blickte dann auf, als sein Name erklang. „Darth Serevin …Euch zu treffen ist eine Überraschung. Man sieht Euch heutzutage nur noch selten auf Kaas.“

„Darth Callidoux“, erwiderte Serevin, als beide zu einem Paar reinblütiger Sith hinübergeschritten waren. „Und welch Freude, Euch wiederzusehen, Mylady.“ Eine Verbeugung andeutend, ergriff er die offerierte Hand der Sith-Dame und küsste diese galant. Violet musste sich hingegen beherrschen, nicht breit zu grinsen, so albern erschien ihr die ganze Etikette der imperialen Aristokratie. „In der Tat, mein Lord, mittlerweile halte ich mich fast ganzjährlich auf Voss auf“, fuhr Serevin dann fort. „Die Verhandlungen wollen zu keinem Ende kommen und Lord Beldiss … nun …“ Er deutete ein halb entschuldigendes, halb verächtliches Lächeln an, was das Paar zum Lachen brachte.  

„Dabei wäre doch gerade von Euch zu erwarten gewesen, dass Ihr diese Fremdlinge mit Leichtigkeit um den Finger wickelt. Ihr habt doch nicht Euren Charme verloren, mein Lord?“, warf Lady Callidoux mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ein.

„Aber Mylady, das trifft mich nun persönlich“, entgegnete Serevin daraufhin mit scheinbar gekränkter Miene, was wiederum für eitles Gelächter sorgte.

Dass Violet nicht in das Lachen einstimmte, erregte schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords und der Lady. „Aber Ihr habt noch gar nicht die junge Dame vorgestellt. Eine neue Schülerin?“, hakte Darth Callidoux nach.

„Wohl eine neue Geliebte, bei Eurem Ruf“, setzte seine Gattin mit einem Augenzwinkern nach.

„Als Gentleman übe ich mich in Schweigen, Mylady, was meine Damen betrifft. Sie allerdings“, er wandte sich Violet zu, „ist der neue Schützling von Darth Malgus und ein sehr vielversprechendes neues Mitglied unseres Ordens.“

Schweigen herrschte daraufhin, das man bestenfalls als verblüfft bezeichnen könnte. „Ist das so?“, erwiderte der reinblütige Sith-Lord. Es klang nicht sonderlich freundlich und Violet hätte schwören können, dass seine Kinntentakeln bei der Nennung ihres Meisters verächtlich zuckten. „Bei einem Mann wie Darth Malgus hätte ich angenommen, er nähme einen Schüler. Immerhin hat er ein gewisses Vermächtnis zu hinterlassen, und eine junge Frau auszubilden, ist eine zweifelhafte Investition.“

Diese Aussage traf Violet stärker, als sie selbst geglaubt hätte. Doch noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, bekam sie von Serevin einen leichten Stoß mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Mich interessiert viel mehr, aus welcher Familie sie stammt“, fragte nun Lady Callidoux, die in der Zwischenzeit Violets Kleidung eindringlich gemustert hatte.

„Aus keiner, die Ihr kennt, Mylady“, antwortete sie brüsk, noch bevor Serevin zu einer diplomatischeren Erwiderung ansetzen konnte.

Die Sith-Lady sah ob der direkten Antwort etwas pikiert drein. „Nun, dann müssen Eure Eltern als brave Bürger unseres Imperiums umso stolzer sein, wenn ihre Tochter in unsere exklusiven Kreise aufgestiegen ist, nicht wahr?“, sprach nun ihr Mann.

„Nein“, gab Violet erneut kurz und knapp zurück und erntete dafür erneut einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen seitens Serevins, der schon missgelaunt die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“, hakte der Sith-Lord weiter nach.

„Nun, als treue Bürger der Republik wären sie über meine Karriere gewiss nicht erfreut.“

Diese Aussage ließ das Paar nahezu fassungslos dreinblicken. „Verstehe …“, erwiderte nun Darth Callidoux mit einem langsamen, kalten Nicken. „Also seid Ihr über die Sklaverei in unseren Orden gelangt. Sehr interessant …“ Das Paar wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor der Sith-Lord nachsetzte: „Nun, wenigstens seid Ihr ein Mensch, wenn schon nicht mehr.“

„Umso erstaunlicher, dass Darth Malgus dann Gefallen an ihr gefunden hat“, kommentierte seine Gattin, der man nun die Kränkung über die niedere Gesellschaft, in der sie sich ihrer Meinung nach befand, deutlich ansehen konnte. „Man fragt sich, was Eure Qualitäten sind, wenn Ihr die Aufmerksamkeit Eures Meisters erlangen konntet, da Euch doch solche Fremdlingsattribute wie Lekku fehlen.“ Der boshafte Unterton in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar und sorgte diesmal nur bei ihrem Gemahl für ein Grinsen.

„Was wollt Ihr damit andeuten?“ Auch Violets Tonfall war merklich grimmiger geworden, wofür sie zum dritten Mal einen Stoß von Serevin bekam.

„Habt Ihr schon gehört, welche Attraktionen für die morgige Jubiläumsfeier geplant sind?“, sprach dieser dann, um das Gespräch rasch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Ihr habt mir noch nicht geantwortet, Mylady“, fiel Violet ihm brüsk ins Wort.

Das Schweigen, das nun für einen langen Moment eintrat, war drückend und gereizt, bis Lady Callidoux so liebenswert wie grausam lächelte. „Sagt bloß, Ihr seid mit der illustren Vergangenheit Eures Meisters nicht vertraut? Oh, was für ein armes Kind. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, an wen sie geraten ist.“ Sie setzte eine Miene des Bedauerns auf, unter der sie sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Noch bevor Violet zu einer weiteren rüde Erwiderung Zeit hatte, trat ihr Serevin diesmal so fest auf den Fuß, dass sie vor Schmerz beinahe gezischt hätte. Währenddessen verabschiedete er sich schnell und bugsierte sie in Richtung Bar. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Malgus es Euch ausgerichtet hat, aber ich bat ihn explizit darum, dass Ihr nur zu unverfänglichen Themen Eure werte Meinung äußern solltet.“ Er hatte die höfliche Miene, die er während des Gesprächs gerade noch wahren konnte, fallengelassen, und funkelte sie jetzt sichtlich erzürnt an.

Doch auch Violet war nicht gewillt, ihren Ärger hinunterzuschlucken. Ohne auf seine Ermahnung einzugehen. „Was sollten diese ganzen dummen Andeutungen? Dass ich als Schülerin nichts tauge? Das ist eine Frechheit!“, erboste sie sich stattdessen.

Darth Serevin atmete tief durch und rieb sich dabei über die Stirn. „Es war weniger persönlich gemeint, wie Ihr annehmen mögt.“

„Wie war sie dann gemeint?“

„Seht“, sprach er, sichtlich um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht, „für einen Mann gibt es bei uns Sith nur den Weg, um in der Hierarchie aufzusteigen: Er muss sich hochkämpfen. Für eine Frau gibt es aber noch eine andere Möglichkeit, zu Macht und Einfluss zu kommen, nämlich indem sie sich hochheiraten. Und in diesem Fall nimmt sie nicht nur den Namen ihres Mannes an, sondern wird von ihrer Dienstpflicht gegenüber ihrem Meister entbunden. Mit anderen Worten: Im ungünstigsten Fall investiert man in die Ausbildung einer Schülerin viel Zeit, Mühe und Credits, nur um sie als Dienerin sofort wieder zu verlieren, wenn sie das Heiratsangebot eines anderen Mannes annimmt. Ihr versteht also, die vermeintliche Kränkung war nur eine Wiedergabe der Tatsachen.“

Als sie seine Erklärung vernahm, glaubte Violet zu verstehen, warum ihr Meister zuerst einen männlichen Anwärter haben wollte. „Und was hat es mit all den Anspielungen auf sich, dass mich mein Meister ausgewählt, obwohl ich offenbar keine Twi’lek bin?“, hackte sie dann nach.

Serevin warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte. „Das … ist eine alte Geschichte, nicht mehr“, antwortete er schließlich. Ihre erhobenen Augenbrauen gaben ihm allerdings zu verstehen, dass nicht einmal ein Bauerntrampel wie sie ihm das nun glaubte. „Und nun tut mir den Gefallen, einfach hier zu sitzen und einen Drink zu nehmen, bis die Pause vorbei ist. Darin seid Ihr doch so gut, nicht wahr?“ Violet begriff sogleich die Anspielung auf ihre Aussage beim gestrigen Abendessen. Sie mimte ein spöttisch-affektiertes Lächeln und ließ sich dann auf einem der Barhocker nieder. Während sie an ihrem Cocktail nippte, ließ sie ihren Blick träge über die Anwesenden im Foyer schweifen. Nur noch gut zehn Minuten, dann wäre sie fürs Erste von dieser feinen Gesellschaft wieder erlöst und könnte sie in die Loge zurückziehen, wo sie sich für den Rest der Aufführung definitiv ihrer Schuhe entledigen würde, ob das nun Darth Serevin passte oder nicht.

Als sie erneut an ihrem Cocktail nippte, verschluckte sie sich beinahe. Eine unangenehm vertraute Stimme war plötzlich an ihr Ohr gedrungen, viel zu nah für ihren Geschmack. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, da sie so zweifelsohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zöge. Stattdessen blickte sie verstohlen zur Rückwand der Bar, die aus einem gewaltigen Spiegel bestand. Und tatsächlich, die Stimme war keine andere als die Darth Angrals, der nur einen Meter weiter gegen den Tresen lehnte und im Gespräch mit jenen Sith-Lord vertieft war, über den Serevin und Ravage zuvor so ausgiebig gespottet hatten. Einen Moment wunderte sich Violet, warum er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, doch sie musste sich nur selbst kurz im Spiegel mustern, um daran erinnert zu werden, welche Differenz zwischen der wilden Sith-Schülerin von heute Morgen und der eleganten Dame, die sie jetzt war, bestand.

Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck, während sie ihre Ohren spitzte. „Es war nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen. Er ist und bleibt ein Narr, aber bisher war er wenigstens ein nützlicher Narr, ein folgsamer Kettenhund, den man auf die Republik hetzen konnte“, hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Möglicherweise verfolgt er eigene Pläne“, warf der andere Sith-Lord namens Thanaton ein.

Seine Antwort quittierte Angral mit einem Schnauben. „Malgus verfolgt keine Pläne. Ebenso wenig wie er nach links und nach rechts blickt, um seine Konkurrenten im Auge zu behalten, blickt dieser Mann zurück oder voraus. Er liebt den Krieg um des Krieges willen, nicht mehr.“ Ein flüchtiges, herablassendes Grinsen zog sich über seine Züge, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Er glaubt, dass es die Natur des Kampfes sei, durch den er ein tieferes Verständnis der Macht erlange. Traditionen, Abstammung und dergleichen sei dagegen nur Ballast, die ein wahrer Sith nicht benötige. Welch ein Tor.“

„Ketzer wäre zutreffender, wie mir scheint“, erwiderte Thanaton daraufhin. Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein, während dem beide Sith-Lords vielsagende Blicke wechselten. „Wollt Ihr eine Anklage gegen ihn erwirken, Lord Angral? Dann solltet Ihr dennoch bedenken, dass es eindeutigerer Beweise verlangt als einige Äußerungen über die Natur der Macht, wenn Ihr einen Mann wie Darth Malgus der Häresie beschuldigt.“

„Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Allerdings, wenn wir gerade davon sprechen, sollte man folgendes bedenken: Malgus ist alt, seine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Ob seine seltsamen Auffassungen nun dem Kodex entsprechen oder nicht, ist nicht länger von Bedeutung. Allerdings hat er sich kürzlich eine Schülerin genommen …“ Wieder tauschten beide Männer einen Blick aus, der mehr als ihre Worte aussagte.  

„Und nun steht zu vermuten, dass er seine Irrlehren an seinen Schützling weitergibt?“, sprach Thanaton schließlich.

„Unglücklicherweise hat sie es geschafft, die Aufmerksamkeit und die Gunst von Lord Decimus zu erlangen, andernfalls hätte ich das Problem noch heute aus der Welt geschafft“, antwortete Angral mit übellauniger Miene.

Thanaton hingegen nickte nachdenklich. „Dann weiß ich, wen Ihr meint. Allein ihr Vergehen, die Hallen der Zitadelle mit einem Kampf zu entweihen, ist todeswürdig. Diese minderwertigen Anwärter heutzutage …“ Er schüttelte fast schon resigniert den Kopf. „Nun, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber das war nicht das, worüber Ihr mit mir zu sprechen wünschtet, oder?“

„In der Tat, wir sind abgeschweift. Aber lasst uns besser im kleinen Kreis weiterreden.“

Violet verfolgte, wie beide Männer die Bar umrundeten und den hinteren Bereich des Foyers zustrebten, wo sich verschiedene Nischen mit Sitzgruppe befanden, die durch schwere Brokatvorhänge voneinander separiert waren. Sie ließ die Darths ein Stück vorausgehen, bevor sie ihren Absinth austrank und ihnen schließlich folgte. Mit unverfänglicher Miene lehnte sie sich dann an die nächste Marmorsäule. Vorgebend, die anderen Opernbesucher zu betrachten, lauschte sie stattdessen auf die gedämpften Stimmen hinter dem Vorhang. Da sie aber kaum etwas verstand, wich sie zurück bis an die Wand und von dort aus in die Nische nebenan, die leer war. Durch einen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen konnte sie nun sogar einen Blick auf die versammelte Gesellschaft werfen, die aus Sith-Lords, aber auch imperialen Würdenträgern bestand. Ein alter Sith, dessen Gesicht beinahe nur noch aus Falten und schwärzlich korrumpierten Adern bestand, hatte gerade das Wort ergriffen. Dass er als einer der wenigen Platz genommen hatte, gab ihr Grund zur Vermutung, dass er eine höchst einflussreiche Person sein musste, vielleicht sogar ein Mitglied des Dunklen Rats. „Was Ihr vorschlagt, ist … bedenklich“, fuhr er, an Angral gewandt, fort. „Es stellt sich nicht nur die Frage nach den Mitteln. Lasst mich Euch mit meiner Autorität und auch meiner Erfahrung als Ratsherr zur Vorsicht raten. Manch einer könnte Euer Vorhaben als … Verrat verstehen.“

Angral, der in einem Sessel gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, runzelte daraufhin die Stirn, doch hielt sich ansonsten zurück, als er erwiderte: „Meine Loyalität gegenüber unserem Imperator steht außer Frage. Das wisst Ihr, Lord Aruk.“

„Das weiß ich wohl, Lord Angral“, sprach der alte Sith-Lord nickend. „Doch Ihr seid erfahren genug, um Euch selbst denken zu können, dass Eure politischen Gegner Euren Vorstoß nur zu gut als Anlass nehmen könnten und auch werden, um Euch einen Dolch in den Rücken zu stoßen. Und seid Ihr einmal offiziell für abtrünnig erklärt, werdet Ihr nie einen Ratssitz erwerben.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln zog sich bei seinen letzten Worten über sein abstoßendes Gesicht.

Ein Kribbeln, das Violet plötzlich über den Rücken huschte, verriet ihr die unmittelbare Präsenz eines anderen Machtnutzer, und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, bedeckte eine schlanke Hand ihren Mund. „Schhh“, wisperte eine weiche Männerstimme. Ein erschrockener Laut, den seine Hand dämpfte, entwich ihr, als sie den Kopf herumwandte und Adraas‘ goldgelben Augen begegnete. Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus und das Gefühl seiner Fingerspitze, die nun über ihre Lippen strichen, genügte, um ihr Herz zum Rasen zu bringen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich nun vermuten, dass dein Meister dich geschickt hat, um meinen Meister auszuspionieren“, sprach er dann leise und mit einem neckenden Lächeln.

„Das war … nur Zufall“, flüsterte sie stockend.

„Aber natürlich“, antwortete er mit einem Grinsen, das so wirkte, als müsste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Und wie ich sehe, bemüht sich mein Meister eifrig um Bündnispartner …“ Violet folgte seinem Blick, als er nun ebenfalls die anwesenden Männer durch den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen musterte. Im Gegensatz zur jungen Frau waren ihm die Gesprächspartner seines Meister allesamt bekannt, da sie wie Angral und er zu jenen gehörten, die sich selbst als Traditionalisten bezeichneten. Es überrascht Adraas daher nicht, neben Darth Aruk, dem Oberhaupt der Sphäre der Sith-Philosophie, dessen politischen Ziehsohn Darth Thanaton mit dessen engsten Verbündeten Darth Enraj anzutreffen. Ein wenig überraschender war hingegen, dass auch der dienstälteste Moff dem Rat beiwohnte, denn soweit Adraas sich entsinnen konnte, hatte Ilyan Regus bisher nie Interesse daran gezeigt, sich in die Angelegenheiten der Sith einzumischen. Der junge Darth konnte sich abermals ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Man könnte die Hartnäckigkeit Angrals durchaus bewundern, mit der er nach Unterstützern für seinen Erstschlag sucht. Nur scheint mein Meister die Selbstsucht von uns Sith unterschätzt zu haben …“

Seine Bemerkung erstaunte Violet, doch als der einer der anwesenden Militärs das Wort ergriff, spitzte sie wieder die Ohren. „Mein Lord“, sprach dieser an Darth Aruk gewandt, „ich bin mit der augenblicklichen Position des Dunklen Rats bezüglich des Friedensvertrags vertraut. Erlaubt mir dennoch, meine bescheidene Meinung als einer der am längsten gedienten Moffs zu äußern.“ Auf einem Wink des Ratsherrn fuhr er fort: „Als Oberbefehlshaber der Armee begrüßte ich am Ende des letzten Kriegs den Friedensvertrag, denn jede weitere Schlacht hätte unsere schwindenden Ressourcen nur noch weiter aufgezehrt, ohne einen entsprechenden Erfolg verbuchen zu können. Doch nun“, er wechselte einen Blick mit Angral, „muss ich Darth Angral zustimmen. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, durch Lord Tarnis an unbekannte militärische Technologie zu gelangen, dann sollten wir diese Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen. Der Verlust von Darth Mekhis mitsamt ihren Projekten hat uns schließlich einen schweren Schlag versetzt.“

„Was für das imperiale Militär gelten mag, gilt nicht für uns Sith“, wandte nun Darth Thanaton ein. „Es ist in erster Linie die Macht, die wir bemeistern müssen, und nicht irgendwelche Technologien, die uns nur zur Bequemlichkeit verführen.“

Daraufhin hörte sie Adraas leise schmunzeln. „Von Thanaton war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen …“, sprach er leise. Warum von diesem Darth Thanaton nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen sei, wusste Violet nicht, und sie konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen, worüber die ganzen Lords und Offiziere eigentlich diskutierten. Stattdessen hatte sie mit jenem heißen, aufregenden Gefühl zu kämpfen, das sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln ausbreitete und durch Adraas‘ Hände, die von ihrer Taille zu ihren Hinterbacken hinabgewandert waren und diese nun sinnlich-langsam kneteten, weiter befeuert wurde. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer, lauter, bis er wieder ihren Mund bedeckte. „Du willst bestimmt nicht, dass sie dich hören, oder?“, wisperte er. Seine Stimme klang tiefer, heiserer, und der befremdlichen Situation ungeachtet konnte Violet ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als seine Zungenspitze über ihr Ohrläppchen strich. Sie spürte seinen Brustkorb vibrieren, als seine Lippen dann ihrem Hals hinabwanderten, und nur zu bereitwillig neigte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit er ihre entblößte Kehle küssen konnte.

Sie öffnete erst die Augen, als jener helle Gongschlag erklang, der vorhin die Pause eingeläutet hatte und nun offenbar das Ende derselben anzeigte, denn die Lords und Offiziere um Angral erhoben sich nach und nach, strichen ihre Roben und Uniformen glatt, bevor man sich für die nächste Pause verabredete. „Ich … ich muss gehen“, sprach sie dann, als nur noch Adraas und sie, noch immer unentdeckt, zurückgeblieben waren. „Darth Serevin wird sich bestimmt schon fragen, wo ich bleibe.“ Ihre Stimme klang seltsam fremd, hoch und zittrig wie bei einem erschrockenen Mädchen.

Dementsprechend unbeeindruckt schien Adraas von ihren Worten. „Lord Serevin wird es herzlich egal sein, wo du bist. Dass er dir kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, verriet mir, dass es seinem alten Freund Malgus nur einen Gefallen erweist. Wahrscheinlich solltest du durch ihn in die gute Gesellschaft von Kaas City eingeführt werden.“

Sein Grinsen, das diesmal einen unübersehbaren spöttischen Zug hatte, ließ Violet einmal mehr erröten, und das Gefühl, hier vielmehr geduldet als wirklich willkommen zu sein, überkam sie so stark, dass sie am liebsten davongelaufen wäre. Doch kaum hatte sie angesetzt, sich aus dem Griff von Adraas‘ Händen zu befreien, hielt er sie zurück und drückte sie nun an seine Brust. Beschämt wich sie seinem Blick aus, mit dem er sie eindringlich musterte. „Du siehst sehr schön aus, aber bestimmt haben dir das heute schon viele gesagt.“ Sie schwieg, zuckte dabei unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Mein Meister wäre nicht erfreut, wenn er uns zusammen sähe“, begann sie aber dann erschrocken, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie hinüber zu einem der Brokatsofas zog.

„Oh, das glaube ich sofort“, entgegnete er. Seine goldgelben Augen blitzten regelrecht mit Schalk und der Lust am Kokettieren, während er sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Wie es der Zufall wollte, befand sich Violets tiefer Ausschnitt dabei auf Höhe seiner Augen. Dem selbstzufriedenem Lächeln nach zu schließen, das seine Lippen umspielte, schien ihm das nicht zu missfallen. „Hast du meinen Brief bekommen, meine Hübsche?“, fragte er dann, was diesmal für eine intensive Röte auf ihren Wangen sorgte. „Ich gestehe, etwas aus der Übung zu sein, aber bei deinem Anblick hat mich die Muse geküsst.“ Wie um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, nahm er ihre Hand an seine und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel.  

„W-was wollt Ihr wirklich von mir?“, flüsterte sie atemlos.

Adraas setzte eine unschuldig-überraschte Miene auf. „Ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich …“

Violet schluckte gegen den Kloß in ihrer Kehle an. „Aber warum?“ Wieder klang ihre Stimme hoch, kindlich-mädchenhaft wie einst die Padawan-Schülerin, die schon vor zehn Jahren in seinen Armen dahingeschmolzen ist.

„Du bist jung und schön und machst dich selbst rar. Außerdem …“, sein Daumen fuhr die Konturen ihrer Unterlippe entlang, „kann ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dich zu kennen.“ Ihr Herz schien plötzlich stillzustehen, nur um sofort wieder weiterzuschlagen, doch so schnell, so verzweifelt-panisch, dass ihr speiübel wurde. „Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mich kennst“, sprach er schließlich weiter, nachdem er ihre Reaktion eindringlich verfolgt hatte.

Nichts konnte Violet in der blinden Panik, die ihr ganzen Denken und Fühlen überrollte, mehr halten. Sie sprang förmlich auf und hatte schon ihr langes Kleid hochgerafft, um davonlaufen zu können. Nur Adraas‘ Hand, die sich schnell um ihr Handgelenk schloss, hielt sie zurück. „Lasst mich los“, keuchte sie.

„Sag‘ mir, woher wir uns kennen“, erwiderte er stattdessen. Als sie sich losreißen wollte, packte er sie und, ihren Körper mit seinen an die Wand drückend, eroberte ihre Lippen mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Violet verfiel für einen langen Moment in eine Schockstarre, während ihr Herz scheinbar explodierte und es ihren Unterleib vor dem Schmerz der unerfüllten Lust schier zerriss. Ein Stöhnen, so tief, so rau und so hungrig, entstieg dann ihrer Kehle, und würde von ihm mit demselben Laut beantwortet, während seine Zunge die ihre in ein leidenschaftliches Duell verwickelte. Doch noch gab es einen kleinen Teil in ihr, der verbissen um die Kontrolle ihres von Verlangen beherrschten Körpers kämpfte, und dieser Teil brachte sie letzten Ende dazu, gegen seine besitzergreifende Umarmung anzukämpfen. Er schien allerdings mit ihrem Widerstand gerechnet zu haben, denn je energischer sie gegen seine Brust drückte, desto feste presste er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Plötzlich stieß er einen scharfen Schmerzenslaut aus. „Du hast mich gebissen“, rief er, fassungslos seine blutende Unterlippe betastend.

Violet wischte sich währenddessen den Mund ab, hinterließ dabei eine dünne Blutspur auf den schneeweißen Seidenstoff ihres Handschuhs, bevor sie den langen Saum ihres Kleides hochraffte und davonlief, hinaus aus dem Foyer und die Eingangstreppe hinunter. In ihrer Panik, als sie sich nach Adraas umdrehte, stolperte sie und stürzte beinahe, wobei sie einen ihrer hohen Schuhe verlor. Sie hielt inne, um zurückzulaufen, doch als sie ihren Verfolger durch das große Eingangsportal schreiten sah, rannte sie weiter, die Treppenflut hinab bis zum Shuttleplatz. Der Droide schrak förmlich aus seinem Stand-by-Modus, als sie in das nächste öffentliche Taxi sprang und ihm augenblicklich befahl, loszufliegen.

Adraas sah dem Gleiter hinterher, als er angemesseneren Schrittes die Treppen herabkam und sich schließlich bückte, um ihren verlorengegangenen Schuh aufzuheben. Behutsam strichen seine Finger über die funkelnden Kristallsteine, während er nachdenklich dreinblickte. Stärker als je zuvor war sein Gefühl, Malgus‘ kleine Schülerin zu kennen, und dass er damit nicht falsch lag, hatte ihm ihre panische Reaktion verraten. Nur woher waren sich beide bekannt? Hatte er sie schon einmal irgendwo getroffen, als sie noch eine unbedeutende Sklavin war? Das war gut möglich, auch wenn er bezweifelt, dass sie zu den vielen Lustdienerinnen zählte, die er schon in seinem Bett gehabt hatte. Nein, dieses Vergnügen werde er mit ihr noch haben, und so willig wie sie auf seine Avancen eingegangen war, würde sie kaum nennenswerten Widerstand leisten. Ihre heutige kleine Widerspenstigkeit wirkte in diesem Spiel daher umso reizvoller, und wenn er erst einmal ihr Herz erobert hatte, würde sich zeigen, ob sie nicht auch eine raffinierte Waffe sein würde, die er Malgus in den Rücken stoßen könnte. Leise schmunzelnd strich sich Adraas über seinen feinen Oberlippenbart, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Meister machte.

* * *

Gut dreißig Minuten später reichte Violet dem Chauffeurdroiden ihre neue Kreditkarte, um zu bezahlen, bevor sie ausstieg, begleitet vom Standardgeplauder des Droiden, der ihr im Namen des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs von Kaas City noch einen angenehmen Abend wünschte. An der Haustür betätigte sie nicht die Klingel, um die Pattows nicht unnötig aufzuschrecken, sondern benutzte den Türklopfer, den der Haushaltsdroide wohl hören musste, wenn er wie üblich in seiner Ruheposition neben dem Eingang stünde. „Oh, mein Sith-Lord“, plapperte er auch sogleich los, kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet. „Ihr kommt früher als erwartet. Habt Ihr Master Pattow nicht erreichen können?“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte sie ohne lange Erklärung.

„Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, mein Sith-Lord?“, fragte der Droide weiter, während sie aus dem verbliebenen Schuh schlüpfte.

„Nein. Du kannst wieder in den Ruhemodus wechseln.“

„Sehr wohl, mein Sith-Lord.“ Damit stellte sich der Droide wieder neben die Eingangstür, wo er seine Füße in eine schmale Ladestation platzierte.

Violet atmete tief durch. Nach der ganzen Aufregung des heutigen Abends genoss sie die Stille und Dunkelheit, die hier im Haus herrschte. Nur aus der Bibliothek kam ein schwacher rötlich-goldener Schein, der vom niedergebrannten Feuer im Kamin stammen musste. „Meister …“, sprach sie, als sie im Türrahmen stehenblieb und den Kopf senkte.

Malgus, der in seinem großen Ohrensessel am Kamin saß, musterte sie stumm, bevor er sie mit einer knappen Geste heranwinkte. Der lange Saum ihres Seidenkleides raschelte, als sie barfuß nähertrat. Sie lächelte, als ihr Blick auf Ragnos fiel, der in einem großen Korb neben seinem Herrchen lag und bereits döste. Ein leiser Pfiff ließ ihn den Kopf heben und laut gähnen, bevor er sie, freudig mit der Rute wedelnd, erwartungsvoll anblinzelte. „Hey Süßer …“, murmelte sie, als sie sich herabbeugte und seinen Kopf an ihre Brust drückte. Sie kicherte mädchenhaft, als er die Gelegenheit nutzte, schnell ihre Wange abzulecken. Erst Malgus‘ Blick, mit dem er sie betrachtete, ließ sie wieder ernst werden. „Du bist früh zurück“, sprach er schließlich. „Wie war die Oper?“

Violet zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe es mir … interessanter vorgestellt, emotional bewegender. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass mir das Stück nicht gefallen hat. Hey, aus!“ Letzteres galt Ragnos, der, sie auf all die unbekannten Gerüche hin abschnüffelnd, seine Schnauze in ihren Ausschnitt stecken wollte. Sie kicherte erneut, als sein raues Fell die weiche Haut ihres Busens kitzelte, bevor sie ihre Arme um Wolfshund legte und ihn knuddelte und herzte. Als sie schließlich den Blick hob, sah sie, dass ihr Meister sie noch immer beobachtete. Zuerst glaubte sie, er wolle sie für das einer Sith-Schülerin unangemessenes Verhalten tadeln, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er sie nicht direkt ansah. Stattdessen ruhten seine tiefgelben Augen auf ihrem Torso. Eine Hitzewelle durchfuhr sie, als sie schließlich begriff, dass nicht nur Ragnos ein großes Interesse an ihrem freizügigen Dekolleté hatte, und augenblicklich kamen ihr Serevins Worte wieder in den Sinn, samt jener ungeheuerlichen, jener absurden Beziehung zwischen ihnen, auf die er angespielt hatte. Rasch stand sie auf, wich einige Schritte zurück. Ihre abrupte Bewegung ließ Malgus blinzeln, als erwache er aus tiefem Nachsinnen. „Dein Lippenstift ist verschmiert“, sprach er dann. Ein wesentlich strengerer, schärferer Ausdruck lag dabei in seinen Augen, die sie nun direkt anstarrten. Unwillkürlich fuhr sie sich über den Mund, beschmierte ihre weißen Handschuhe dabei mit karmesinroter Farbe. Ihr Wangen glühten regelrecht, als er mit entsetzlicher Scharfsinnigkeit nachhakte: „War Adraas auch anwesend?“

„W-warum fragt Ihr?“

Ihre Gegenfrage ging im Zittern ihrer Stimme beinahe unter, und ein Kloß machte sich in ihrer Kehle breit, als Malgus sich erhob. Im schwach flackernden Licht des Kaminfeuers wirkte er wie ein finsterer Hüne, der sie um mehr als eine Kopfhöhe überragte. Blinde Panik überkam Violet, die aus der Erinnerung gespeist wurde, wie er genauso vor ihr im Jedi-Tempel gestanden hatte, wütend, rasend, gnadenlos. „Hältst du mich für blind oder für dumm, Schülerin?“, zischte er. Er musste nicht seine Stimme erheben, damit sie vor Angst zu zittern begann. „Was ist es, dass dich mit Adraas verbindet? Kennst du ihn von früher?“

Mehr als ein Kopfschütteln brachte sie nicht zustande. „Bist du wirklich so ein Dummchen, das auf einen Schwätzer wie Adraas reinfällt? Wenn er für etwas bekannt ist, dann für seine Weibergeschichten“, fuhr er fort.

„Mein Herz geht nur mich etwas an“, erwiderte sie mit leiser, heiserer Stimme.

 Ein ängstlicher, fiepender Laut entwich ihren Lippen, als er ihr Kinn packte und sie zwang, ihm unmittelbar ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er hatte seine Atemmaske abgelegt, sodass sie all seine Narben und Verunstaltungen nur allzu gut erkennen konnte. „Dann gib‘ Acht, an wen du es verschenkst. Wenn es mich an deiner Loyalität zweifeln lässt, werde ich es durchbohren“, knurrte er.

Seiner harten Worte und seiner offensichtlichen Rage ungeachtet lag noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick, etwas so Befremdliches, das Violet plötzlich mit einer inneren Ruhe erfüllte, die nicht von dieser Welt zu kommen schien, als sie erwiderte: „Seid Ihr erzürnt, weil ich meine Zuneigung Eurem Erzfeind schenkte? Oder seid Ihr wütend darüber, dass ich meine Zuneigung überhaupt einem anderen Mann schenkte?“

Malgus starrte sie an, als habe er nicht richtig gehört. Dann machte sich ein so unheilvoller Ausdruck in seinen gelbglühenden Augen breit, unter dem wohl jeder eingeknickt wäre. Violet hingegen empfand nichts, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und schon die Hand erhoben hatte, um sie wie gestern im blinden Zorn zu ohrfeigen. Im letzten Moment hielt er selbst inne, was ihm alle Kraft, alle Beherrschung, zu der er sich durchringen konnte, zu kosten schien. Einen langen Moment sahen sich beide an, blickten sich tief in die Augen. Da das Kaminfeuer mittlerweile zur Neige gebrannt war, glommen beider gelbe Iriden förmlich in der Düsternis. Malgus war schließlich der Erste, der den Blick abwandte. „Du wirst nie wieder so mit mir sprechen“, zischte er dann. „Und du wirst nie wieder eine derartige Andeutung machen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Jetzt geh!“

Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, um sie nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Das leise Rascheln ihres Seidenkleides entfernte sich dann. Stille trat ein, nur noch einmal kurz vom Schließen einer Tür unterbrochen. Mit einem Fauchen fiel die letzte Glut im Kamin in sich zusammen. Dunkelheit senkte sich über Malgus, der noch immer dastand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während in ihm ein Orkan tobte. Aber nur er allein wusste, dass dieser Sturm an Emotionen nicht nur aus Wut, aus Zorn bestand, sondern auch aus anderen Gefühlen, Gefühlen, die er seit Eleenas Tod konsequent geleugnet hatte, und er wusste nicht, ob er nun seine Schülerin dafür hassen sollte, so tief in sein Inneres geblickt zu haben, oder sich selbst dafür verachten müsste, dass er so ein schwacher Mann war, ein Mann, der nun schon zum zweiten Mal zuließ, von seinem Begehren nach einer Frau beherrscht zu werden.

Langsam und tief durchatmend strich sich Malgus dann über den kahlen Schädel, während er sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild im Glas der hohen Fenster betrachtete. Dann schnaubte er bitter, verächtlich. Alles, was er sah, alles, was er sehen konnte, war ein alternder, einsamer Narr, dessen Zeit schon lange vorbei war, und plötzlich war sie wieder da, diese heimliche, verleugnete Sehnsucht nach Erlösung, die alles andere verdrängte und ihn wünschen ließ, dort draußen im Wald neben Eleena in ihrem Felsengrab ruhen zu können.

* * *

Violet hatte sich unterdessen aus ihrer engen Robe geschält und schlüpfte nun nackt unter die warmen Decken, bevor sie den kleinen Brief nochmals zur Hand nahm, den ihr der Logenpage noch vor der Pause gebracht hatte. Beim ersten Lesen hätte sie vor Verlegenheit im Boden versinken können und schob das Papier dann schnell in ihren Büstenhalter, bevor Serevin den Brief bemerken und neugierige Fragen stellen könnte. Aber jetzt, umgeben von Stille und Dunkelheit und der sicheren Einsamkeit, faltete sie den Brief ein weiteres Mal auseinander. Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen, während ihre Augen die Zeilen des Sonetts entlanghuschten.

 

Müde bin ich der eitlen Posen, leid

Sind mir der Frauen nichtiges Bemüh‘n,

Mich zu umgarnen mit leerer Schönheit

Und an sich zu binden mit Ränken kühn.

 

Wie anders du doch bist! Du Unbekannte,

schöne Fremde, was entflieht du meinem Blick?

Eine flücht’ge Wende deines Haupts – und es brannte

mein Herz mit Begier und Furcht. Ein Geschick,

 

das ich nie gekannt, nie geahnt, doch immer

ersehnt, überkommt mich gleich der Sonne,

die zum ersten Mal den Himmel erstürmt. Nimmer

 

werd‘ ich vergessen die fremde Wonne,

die dein Blick, dein Wort mir schenkt. Und ich frage mich:

Bin ich deiner würdig? Nur dies weiß ich:

 

Ich glaube, ich liebe dich.

 

Violet würgte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter, der ihr wie beim ersten Mal, als sie diese Worte gelesen hatte, den Hals zuschnürte. Ein Teil von ihr, der kalte, rationale Teil, der sich noch immer danach sehnte, dem Kodex der Jedi und der Moral der Republik gerecht zu werden, schalt sie mit scharfen Worte, doch der andere Teil ihres Wesens, der heiße, leidenschaftliche Teil, jener Teil von ihr, den sie während der ganzen Zeit als Padawan unterdrücken musste und nun als Sith-Schülerin so enthusiastisch ausleben konnte, dieser Teil von ihr schmolz bei diesen Versen widerwillig dahin. Diese süßen, nichtigen Worte hatten ein Verlangen in ihr ausgelöst, dass schon immer in ihr existiert hatte, ein Verlangen nach bedingungsloser Zuneigung, die sie weder Kind, das ungewollt empfangen worden war,  von ihrer Mutter noch als Schülerin von ihrer Meisterin erhalten hatte, und diese einst so kindlich-unschuldige Sehnsucht hatte sich im Verlauf der Jahre, in denen sie zur erwachsenen Frau herangereift war, untrennbar mit dem Verlangen ihres Leibs vermischt.

In diesem Moment, umgeben von tiefer Stille, tiefer Dunkelheit, nahm sie ihren eigenen Körper so bewusst wahr wie noch nie zuvor. Ihre Hände, zitternd und plötzlich klamm, strichen langsam über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Schenkel, langsam und tastend und abwägend, als habe sie sich noch nie zuvor selbst berührt. Sie schloss die Augen, ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten und ein seliger, entrückter Ausdruck überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie dann ihre Beine leicht spreizte und ihre Hände zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern ließ. Leise, helle, fiepende Laute, gemischt mit unterdrückten Flüchen, waren von ihr zu hören, als ihr Linke nun ihre Brüste knetete, während ihre Rechte noch zwischen ihren Beinen damit beschäftigt war, das brennende Verlangen ihres endlich erwachten sexuellen Bewusstseins zu befriedigen. Alle Male zuvor, in denen sie hilf- und ahnungslos ihren Körper betastet und versucht hatte, diesen seltsamen Empfindungen irgendwie Herr zu werden, schienen nun wie weggeblasen vom Sturm der heute erwachten Gier nach dem Wohlgenuss, den sie durch ihre eigenen Hände erlebte, die wiederum nur Erfüllungsgehilfen ihrer Phantasie waren. Schließlich stieß sie ein langgezogenes Stöhnen aus, und als sie bebend und so breit wie verzückt grinsend zurücksank, murmelte sie heiser: „Adraas …“


End file.
